El primer Crepúsculo
by lamiga
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera acudido a los Volturis para pedir que le quitaran la vida si no para recuperar su humanidad y poder estar junto a Bella?
1. Prefacio

**El Primer Crepúsculo**

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera acudido a los Volturis a que le quitaran la vida si no a que le devolvieran su humanidad? En este – mi primer Crepúsculo – los Volturis son más que la realeza de los vampiros y los encargados de mantener las leyes de los inmortales: son unos seres poderosos capaces de dar y quitar vida, dar y quitar la inmortalidad._

_Tras el desastroso cumpleaños de Bella donde Jasper la ataca al cortarse con un papel, Edward se siente tan mal por haberla puesto en peligro de nuevo que decide emprender viaje hacia Volterra para volver humano o morir en el intento. No puede condenarla a ser una maldita como él, pero si puede sacrificar algo para darle una vida normal, lo hará. Los Volturis le conceden su deseo y vuelve siendo humano, pero… ¿ser humano es seguro cuando has vivido 90 años como inmortal? ¿Cómo se tomarán los otros Cullen el regreso de Edward que ahora huele tan apetitoso como lo hace Bella y es un ser frágil sin poderes?_

Este es mi primer fan-fic destinado a la Saga Crepúsculo. Aunque llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo fan-fics destinados a otro fandom no quería pasar esta idea (ni otras que he tenido) mientras leía los libros de Stephanie Meyer u otros geniales fan-fics que he visto por aquí.

Está escrito en tercera persona y basado en el principio de Luna Nueva (New Moon). Aunque es una perspectiva totalmente distinta de los libros, tal vez la llegada de nuevos personajes puedan considerarse _spoilers_.

Su contenido es el mismo de los libros (para mayores de 13 años).

Es un placer publicar aquí y deseo que disfrutes de mi historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla.

Noe (aka la_miga).


	2. Pesadillas

**1. Pesadillas.**

_-No volveré a acercarme a ti hasta que sepa que no voy a hacerte daño._

_-Edward…_

_-No…- le besó en la frente- te haré más daño._

Respirando angustiada y empapada en sudor, Bella se incorporó del amasijo de sábanas y mantas que era su cama de otra noche más de pesadillas. Tres meses exactos de pesadillas desde esa fatídica tarde, una semana después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, que Edward había desaparecido de su vida. En las paredes de su habitación aún quedaban los huecos de las fotografías que había arrancado para no ver su perfecta cara que le hacía más y más daño. Y aún no se lo podía creer.

No se podía creer en que se había convertido su vida desde hace tres meses cuando lo tenía todo. Un novio perfecto, tan perfecto que rallaba la divinidad, un ser de culto que sólo tenía ojos para ella y que luchaba con sus demonios internos, con su propia naturaleza, para estar juntos y protegerla. Tenía un montón de amigos, una familia que la acogía como parte de ellos, con los que compartía un enorme secreto. Y tenía un futuro que le esperaba.

¿Y ahora que tenía? Solamente pesadillas.

En estos tres meses se había alejado de todo. Ver a los Cullen, que iban y venían desde la marcha de Edward a ese lugar donde estuviera y no se mezclaban con el pueblo más de lo habitual, le hacía crecer ese agujero en el pecho que Edward se había llevado al irse con su corazón. No había vuelto a hablar con Alice, que con la nube de misticismo que le rodeaba le recordaba tanto a su hermano huído. No quedaba nadie a la salida del instituto. No escuchaba música, ni leía libros, ni veía la televisión…

No vivía, en definitiva.

Sólo añoraba, lloraba y tenía pesadillas.

Sorbiendo la nariz, se volvió a recortar en su cama. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida con la lamparilla encendida y estiró el brazo para apagarlo, pero al tirar de la cuerdecilla que desactivaba la bombilla miró, como si nunca lo hubiese visto, la marca con forma de media luna que James al atacarle le había dejado, testigo mudo de que en realidad Edward había existido lo mismo que los vampiros en su vida.

Si le hubiese dejado, su hubiera dejado que el veneno se extendiera como era su deseo, ahora mismo estaría con Edward. Ella sería uno de los Cullen. Eso hubiera traído mucho dolor, como haberse despedido de Renee y Charlie, pero estaría en el único sitio de la tierra que deseaba. Con él. Pero, ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Eso, hoy, tres meses después, tenía una respuesta más fácil que nunca se había atrevido ni a pensar: porque Edward no quería pasar la eternidad con ella.


	3. Fantasmas

**2. Fantasma.**

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Como de costumbre, Charlie esperó la inexistente respuesta de su hija, que como un fantasma, pálido y ojeroso – más de lo habitual – meneaba los cereales de un lado al otro del bol, mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto de la mesa de la cocina.

-Maldita sea, Bells, te estoy hablando.

Dando un respingo, dejó la cuchara caer y batió la cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué, papá?

-No puedes seguir así, hija.

-¿Así, cómo?- preguntó ella inocente.

-Así- abarcó algo imaginario con los brazos- Así- repitió- Sin vida. _Ese capullo_ se ha ido y no va a volver. Pero tú no puedes seguir hundida como estás. Tal vez deberíamos buscar ayuda, alguien con quien hables o…

Bella frunció el ceño y volvió a centrar la atención en sus cereales, concentrándose para no llevarse la mano al pecho cada vez que alguien mentaba algo relacionado con _ese capullo_ como Charlie lo llamaba para no agravar la situación. Había querido que se fuera a Florida con su madre pero ella en un ataque de histeria se había resistido con uñas y dientes clamando que no podía dejar el instituto aunque en su fuero interno no quería dejar Forks por si en algún momento despertaba de su pesadilla y volvía a su realidad con Edward. Y ahora quería que buscara ayuda con quien hablar. Contarle, ¿qué? ¿Qué su novio vampiro se había marchado porque su hermano adoptivo vampiro le había atacado el día de su cumpleaños? La encerrarían en una habitación acolchada para siempre.

Charlie sabía lo que sabía todo el pueblo porque el respetable Dr. Cullen se había encargado de difundirlo: Edward se había marchado a estudiar a Los Angeles. Claro, a los soleados Los Angeles, donde la gente patina medio desnuda por la calle por culpa del calor, el mejor sitio que a un vampiro se le hubiera ocurrido asentarse. El resto de los Cullen – Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Alice – seguían en su residencia habitual, pero iban y venían de sus nuevas tapaderas: Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper en su imaginaria Universidad y Alice había dejado el instituto de Forks casi a la misma vez que Edward se había marchado.

La misteriosa beca parecía haber sido para los dos hermanos menores Cullen.

Pero sólo ella sabía la verdad: era tan terrible que nadie podía estar cerca de ella. Ni los Cullen ni ahora su propio padre.

-Papá…- musitó.

-Sabes que tengo razón, Bella. Estás ahí pero… es como si no estuvieras. Vagas cada día de clase al trabajo y después a casa. No hablas con nadie. No sales. No te relacionas. Y no puedes seguir así. Es sábado, por el amor de Dios. Deberías salir y divertirte. Como no lo hagas buscaré un buen psiquiatra, ¿me entiendes?

Bella volvió a sacudir la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para inventar más excusas. Los Cullen se las habían llevado todas: _me he caído, me he tropezado, nunca tienen hambre_,… No sabía qué estaba habiendo mal. Había sido una hija modelo: con buenas notas, educada, hacendosa,… pero nunca parecía ser suficiente.

-Está bien, papá. Llamaré a…- Jessica, no. Desde que había empezado a salir oficialmente con Edward le había dejado de hablar. Con Mike, no. Estaba demasiado cansada para evitar sus continuas ganas de ligar con ella desde que Edward se había ido y ella estaba _libre_- Jake. Me pasaré por La Push a ver qué tal está.

Charlie apretó los labios y salió sin más de la cocina para coger del armario sus útiles de pesca. Seguro que sabía que era mentira y estaba ideando la manera de descubrir la verdad, porque no era ajeno desde que ella se había implicado con los Cullen no era bien recibida en la reserva. Pero salió de la casa y arranchó el coche.

Bella exhaló un enorme suspiro. Soledad. Era lo único con lo que le gustaba enfrentarse desde hace tres meses. El silencio.

Pensó en poner la lavadora: por semana por había tenido tiempo porque se había enfrascado en hacer deberes y trabajos casi para el próximo semestre. Pensó en hacer la compra, llenar la nevera y cocinar para Charlie era la mejor manera de evitar hablar con él. Pensó en… mirar por la ventana y contemplar el rayo de sol que bañaba el bosque que se veía desde la cocina era lo que le iba a entretener esa mañana.

El sol. Casi no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Desde que había conocido a Edward había aprendido a odiarlo porque cualquier día soleado le alejaba de estar con él y verle. En los días soleados los Cullen desaparecían por eso los aborrecía. Y quizás nunca había hecho sol desde que Edward se había marchado. Sus días interiores habían sido grises así que quizás lo habían sido también los días exteriores. Pensó en buscar un libro y una manta y tumbarse en el césped a disfrutar del sol: quizás si Charlie la veía así a la vuelta no le echara en cara haberle mentido porque no tenía ganas de relacionarse con otro ser humano.

Pero también pensó en lo cansada que estaba así que se quedó allí, contemplando lo que se veía por la ventana. Un pájaro que revoloteaba para subirse a la rama del árbol que Charlie nunca podaba. Un abejorro que rodeaba un arbusto en busca de flores. Una mariposa de color malva. El reflejo del espejo de un coche que pasó por el camino y que asustó al pájaro.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella tuvo la misma reacción que el ave. Batió sus hombros a la vez que contenía la respiración. Sólo habían pasado un par de horas desde que Charlie se había ido y seguro que aún no había puesto sus cañas en la rivera del río para obligarla a llamar a Jake y a salir de casa. ¿Quién les podía pasar a visitar? Ella no hablaba con nadie y el Jefe Swan libraba los sábados y todo el mundo los sabía.

¿A quién le podía importar?

Arrastrándose se levantó de la silla de la cocina notándose abotargada de llevar horas en la misma postura y cruzó hacia el recibidor. Una sombra esperaba al otro lado de la puerta a que abriera proyectada por el sol que brillaba a su espalda.

Alguien perdido, seguro.

Carraspeó y forzó su rictus para mostrar la mejor de sus sonrisas y así giró el pomo.

Y después sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Se había vuelto loca, completamente.

Necesitaba ayuda. Medicación. Esa habitación acolchada.

Edward. Allí. A la luz del sol. A la luz del sol y que su pies no se descompusiera en miles de fragmentos luminosos de colores como si de diamante se tratara.

-Te prometí que no volvería hasta que supiera que no iba a hacerte daño nunca más.

Su garganta se había helado. El agujero que tenía en el pecho había migrado más arriba y le impedía hablar. Iba a desmayarse porque tampoco podía respirar.

Dio un paso atrás, soltando el pomo de la puerta.

Era un sueño, eso era. Había soñado con él en los últimos tres meses que la dejaba una y otra vez. Que se alejaba de su vida. Que cruzaba aquel bosque dejándola atrás sin ni siquiera volverse de todas las maneras imaginables. Había soñado con que dejaba de ver el reflejo de sus cabellos color bronce, o en el color de sus ojos dorados que se tornaban a negros cuando le decía que no la quería en su vida. Así que este era el premio por haberlo soportado y no haberse muerto de pena.

Y ahora sí que no quería despertarse. Aún no estaba todo perdido.

-Y ya no te lo puedo hacer de una manera _sobrenatural_.

-¿Dónde…- carraspeó para arrancar las palabras clavadas en las paredes de su garganta- has estado?

-En Volterra. Les he pedido que me devolvieran mi humanidad. Y ahora, ya soy como tú.


	4. El Santo Grial

**3. El Santo Grial.**

Forks había cambiado. ¿Siempre había sido así de silencioso? Cuando se bajó del taxi que le había traído del aeropuerto le dio la sensación que si se caía allí muerto en medio de la calle, nadie se había percatado.

_Muerto_. Sonrió a la idea. Ahora eso lo podía hacer. Una idea que había desaparecido de su vocabulario en 1918.

Por eso habían decidido mudarse allí desde Alaska, hacía 5 años. No sólo porque siempre estaba nublado, algo que no ocurría hoy, si no porque era el pueblo más tranquilo y aburrido de todos los Estados Unidos. La gente iba y venía de sus vidas pero no se metían en nada más. Ideal para una familia de vampiros.

Su familia de vampiros.

Estaba cansado y tenía sed y hambre. Debía de ser eso, definitivamente, pero tenía que acostumbrarse a esas nuevas sensaciones que había recuperado hacía dos días cuando los Volturis tras semanas de deliberación le habían concedido su deseo a cambio de su don, devolviéndole la mortalidad. No era un mito, como Carlisle le había contado cuando le pidió soluciones tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Era realidad. Y él volvía a ser humano.

También tenía calor. ¿Eso era? Se juntaba con la molestia que tenía en la boca del estómago, la sensación que tenía entre la garganta y la nariz que le impedía tragar y se juntaba con la pesadez que sentía en sus piernas y todo era un gran malestar.

En el vuelo desde Italia una azafata muy pesada le ofreció un millar de veces un refresco con quién sabe qué intenciones ocultas porque ya no podía leer las mentes y le dijo en todos los idiomas que sabía que no quería nada y que le dejase en paz. ¿Qué se creía? Desde 1918 no había probado ningún sabor diferente que no fuera la sangre de diferentes seres vivientes y no quería derrochar esa experiencia con una desconocida. Quería que Bella le aconsejara. Que compartiera con él cuáles eran sus sabores favoritos, sus marcas favoritas y sus presentaciones favoritas. Quería que compartiera con él todas las cosas que antes – porque eran diferentes – no podían.

Cruzó la calle, mirando a ambos lados. Sintió las piedras del pavimento debajo de sus pies, de sus pies recalentados de las horas de viaje, escuchó sus pasos tapados por el motor del taxi que avanzaba en su vuelta al pueblo y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba al mirar la fachada de la casa de los Swan.

De que el corazón se le acelerase no llegaría a acostumbrarse: en los dos días que hacía que era humano, había descubierto que los vampiros le daban miedo, un miedo atroz. Cuando despertó en la cueva de los volturis como humano sintió que algo frío le atravesaba de lado a lado cuando miraba a la cara a aquellos seres poderosos y que su cuerpo le temblaba. Recordaba que Bella también tenía esas reacciones. Que a su _yo_ humano de 1918 no le gustaba nada volar: hasta que el avión no tomó tierra no se relajó en absoluto. Y que las azafatas de sonrisa falsa le incomodaban más que cuando controlaba las ansias de matar.

Ascendió las escaleras, tomó aire y picó al timbre.

Y el corazón se le desbocó más que nunca antes.

Unos pasos en el interior de la vivienda y una sombra al otro lado de la puerta le indicaron que su visita no pasaría desapercibida. Era Bella. Tenía su altura y su comprensión. Cerró los ojos para recuperar su imagen en su perdida memoria de vampiro: sus ojos color chocolate, su pelo castaño que se movía ondulante cuando caminaba desprendiendo un olor que seguro que su nariz actual no podía catalogar, como el olor que desprendía su sangre que ahora sí no podía sentir.

Abrió los ojos a la vez que oyó el picaporte. Recorrió la silueta de la persona que tenía enfrente desde los pies – que llevaban unas raídas zapatillas deportivas – pasando por las piernas – que llevaban unas pantalones vaqueros arrugados – llegando al busto – con una camiseta descolorida - hasta llegar a la cabeza.

Era ella. Aunque diferente. Sus ojos de vampiro le habían engañado. A sus ojos humanos era aún más hermosa y eso que parecía demacrada, con grandes ojeras y con el pelo descuidado en vez de llevar esos graciosos bucles que se le formaban en la punta de sus mechones. Ya lo había entendido antes cuando tenía que escuchar los desagradables comentarios mentales de los chicos que le rodeaban, pero ahora se solidarizaba con ellos al tener a Bella delante. Y su corazón saltaba a un modo tan irregular que sus estudios de Medicina le decían que estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia.

Olía tan bien. Sin el olor a sangre que hacía que su boca se llenara de veneno cada vez que la tenía cerca. Ahora podría abrazarla sin miedo a romperle un hueso. Podía besarla sin miedo a perder el control. Podía tumbarse con ella sin miedo a que la temperatura de su piel la congelara. Podía salir a la luz del sol. Tomarla de la mano. Dormirse y despertarse a su lado.

Eso era lo primero que quería hacer.

Bella pestañeó como si estuviera viendo un fantasma y abrió la boca pero no salió sonido de entre sus labios. Le miró juntando las cejas como si le doliera algo y empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada, seguro que como él. Así que él abrió la boca e hizo que su voz humana saliera de su pecho:

-Te prometí que no volvería hasta que supiera que no iba a hacerte daño nunca más.

Retrocedió, como si tuviera miedo. Más miedo que cuando le confesó que era un vampiro y que deseaba beber su sangre. Se llevó la mano al pecho y tragó saliva.

-Y ya no te lo puedo hacer de una manera _sobrenatural_.

-¿Dónde…- titubeó con un hilo de voz- has estado?

-En Volterra. Les he pedido que me devolvieran mi humanidad. Y ahora, ya soy _como tú_.

Se llevó las dos manos al pecho y como si ahora no pudiera respirar se las llevó a la boca.

-No… no eres real. No eres tú. Eres un sueño.

-Bella…- que bien sonaba su nombre a sus oídos humanos.

-No, no- batió la cabeza- No quiero despertarme. Eres tú y estás aquí. Y me estás hablando. Y no dices que no me quieres y que te vas porque te has cansado de fingir que eres humano.

-Ya no tengo que fingirlo porque lo soy.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?

-¿A mis ojos?- repitió él.

-Sí. No son dorados, ni son negros- dio un paso hacia él, sin quitarse las manos de la boca- Son… verde esmeralda.

No tenía una idea muy concebida de cómo había sido su _yo_ humano de 1918 y los únicos recuerdos que tenía suyos eran los que había recabado de la mente de Carlisle cuando le encontró muriéndose de gripe española, así que se recordaba a sí mismo en un pijama de época, consumido por la fiebre y agarrado a la biblia de su madre. Su _yo_ vampiro tenía la piel pálida y dura que se descomponía en colores a la luz del sol, con los ojos que iban del negro al dorado dependiendo de lo bien alimentado que estuviera, con músculos potentes para poder matar a sus víctimas, con un oído perfecto que le permitía oír una hoja caer en kilómetros y con aversión a mirarse al espejo porque no quería contemplar el monstruo en el que se había convertido.

-Creo que ese era el color que tenían mis ojos cuando eran humanos.

Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza y aferrar las manos contra su boca, retrocediendo el paso de antes.

-He estado a punto de morirme. De volverme loca. No puedo soportar otro día que no estés a mi lado.

-Estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ser como _tú_. Te amo demasiado para ponerte en peligro como lo he hecho. No sabía si lo conseguiría, si estaba persiguiendo el _Santo Grial_, pero lo he hecho y es verdad: soy humano, Bella, como tú.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y sus hombros temblaron. Antes, con su oído podía percibir sus llantos ahogados y con su olfato podría sentir la sal de las lágrimas. Pero ahora estaba completamente cegado.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Asintió sin moverse más. Edward dio un paso al interior de la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dio otro paso hacia Bella y alargó los brazos hacia su cintura de la misma manera cuidadosa que había antes cuando temía quebrarla en dos por su fuerza. Sintió que su piel se erizaba cuando sintió lo cálida que era, mucho más que antes y lo bien que olía, al jabón de su ropa y al champú de su pelo, olores que antes quedaban tapados por el de su sangre, y después la aferró para no perderse nada más.

Bella deslizó las manos de su cara para entrelazarlas en su cuello. Y después hundió la cabeza en su pecho donde junto con sus lágrimas pudo percibir que ya no estaba helado, ni duro y que…

-Tu corazón late- musitó.

-Como el tuyo, amor.

-¿Esto es real?

-Ahora sí.


	5. Desde 1918

**4. Desde 1918.**

-Es una coca-cola.

Dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se limpió los labios con la lengua.

-¿Por qué me pica la garganta? ¿Es normal?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Son las burbujas- dijo ella divertida- ¿Te gusta?

-Es…- tomó el vaso para olerlo y dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa- un sabor interesante. Pero creo que lo de las burbujas no me gusta demasiado.

-¿Un vaso de agua?

-No- buscó con la mirada por la alacena de la cocina en busca de algo- Creo recordar que el agua no tiene sabor a nada y quiero probar cosas nuevas. ¿Qué has comido tú hoy?

Bella pestañeó. ¿Había comido? Seguro que no había comido en los últimos tres meses. Aunque hubiera enfermado. Y Charlie le hubiera obligado. Recordó vagamente una conversación delante de…

-Leche con cereales. Pero ya es hora de comer. Puedo preparar algo que te apetezca. ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella, la última vez que comí algo fue en 1918. Seguro que la receta se ha perdido- respondió sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió y relajando su cara se volvió a llevar las manos a las comisuras de sus labios, vueltas hacia arriba. Su piel estaba tirante. Seguro que no había sonreído en 3 meses y por eso se sentía tan extraña. Pero ahora le apetecía sonreír y gritar y dar saltos. Edward estaba allí, en su cocina, con unos ojos verde esmeralda que hacía daño mirarles, con un color de piel dorado con un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas y los puntos de una barba incipiente que en un par de días debía de afeitarse.

-¿Un sándwich?

-Suena bien.

Se volvió hacía la cocina para abrir la nevera. Su cerebro procesaba por un lado qué necesitaba para preparar un sándwich de pavo a la vez que otro lado procesaba toda la información que el _nuevo Edward_ le había proporcionado.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo recuperaste…?- se volvió con el recipiente del pavo- ¿Qué tuviste que hacer? Quiero decir para que latiera tu corazón y… ahora tengas que afeitarte.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward se llevó las manos a la cara para sentir que sí, que su piel no era tersa y que sonaba un vello incipiente al pasar las manos por ella. No recordaba si se había afeitado alguna vez cuando era mortal, pero estaba seguro que la tecnología había avanzado lo suficiente para tener cualquier aparato eléctrico que hiciera rápido lo que antes conseguía un barbero. Ya se preocuparía de eso después.

-Algo… duro. Pero no importa. Lo conseguí. Ahora estoy aquí y contigo. Dime más cosa. ¿Qué cenaste ayer?

-¿Enserio quieres que hablemos de mis menús en los últimos tres meses?

-Quiero que me cuentes todo eso que antes no me podías contar porque no podía experimentar. Podemos ir a la playa. A nadar. O al prado. A nuestro prado. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

-No- se volvió de nuevo hacia la cocina, abriendo el recipiente para sacar dos trozos y ponerlos encima de sendas rebanadas de pan- Está muy lejos. No se puede llegar andando. Siempre me llevabas sobre tu espalda. Y la mayoría de las veces yo cerraba los ojos por la velocidad. Y si tu corazón vuelve a latir creo que eso no lo puedes volver a hacer.

-Oh…- suspiró- Es cierto. Pero no te preocupes, porque lo encontraremos. Quizás con el jeep de Emmett o…

-Emmett no está aquí. O al menos eso es lo que Carlisle ha contado al pueblo. Ni Emmett, ni Rosalie, ni Jasper, ni… Alice.

-Lo sé. Pero volverán.

-¿Volverás a vivir con ellos? Eres humano. Y ellos vampiros.

Edward pestañeó como si hubiera llegado en ese mismo momento a la conversación y no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Un problema. Un problema que no se había querido plantear. Había sabido de los movimientos de su familia hasta que llegó a Volterra y los volturis le encerraron para cumplir su parte del trato y antes de las pruebas sólo les había pedido que le dejaran llevar a cabo su deseo y que se mantuvieran al margen. Sabía que Alice había intentado detenerle cuando en sus visiones veía que no lo lograba pero sólo le imploró que por una vez le dejara seguir su futuro sin que ella interviniera. Y al recuperar su mortalidad no había vuelto a hablar con ellos porque le habría demorado a encontrarse con Bella.

Alice sabía que estaba bien y seguía respetando su espacio, así que ella sabría cuando quería que se reunieran.

-Pero son mi familia. Carlisle lo sabía y me apoyaba. Alice y Jasper están en Denali y Emmett y Rosalie volverán de Alaska en el primer vuelo. Todo volverá a ser como antes. Como antes, no, mejor. Porque ahora soy como tú.

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se volvió a centrar en la preparación del sándwich, untando con mostaza las otras rebanadas de pan como si no estuviera en la habitación.

-Dime que piensas, Bella, casi no has dicho nada desde que he cruzado la puerta. Estoy volviéndome loco porque antes no te podía escuchar a ti, pero ahora no puedo escuchar a nadie.

-Eso es lo que nos pasa a todos.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que ayudarme. Estoy rodeado de sensaciones que antes no tenía. Creo que estoy cansado y que tengo sueño, pero no sé lo que se siente porque hace 90 años que no duermo. Hueles muy bien, mejor que antes, porque ya no huelo tu sangre. Y he podido abrazarte sin miedo a romperte la espalda. Pero estás ahí y sólo hemos hablado de comida y de bebida y de que ahora mi familia son vampiros y yo humano. Por primera vez desde 1918, tengo mucho miedo.

Bella soltó el cuchillo lentamente sobre el plato y antes de volverse, terminó el sándwich, poniendo la rebanada sobre la loncha de pavo. Después se giró, tragando saliva, con la cabeza baja para recorrer la silueta de Edward desde los pies hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

-Yo también tengo mucho miedo. Pero no he dejado de tener ese miedo desde hace tres meses. Desde que te fuiste. Porque ahora estás aquí y siento lo mismo que antes: que no eres real. He pensado un montón de cosas horribles en este tiempo. Que te habías marchado porque no querías pasar la eternidad conmigo y… Realmente no quieres porque has perdido tu don por ser humano.

-Pero…- dijo él – lo hice por ti, por nosotros. Para estar juntos. Para dejar de ponerte en peligro. Porque es como debería de ser.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacia la cocina.

-Supongo que necesito acostumbrarme a… tu nuevo _yo_. Será cuestión de tiempo- volvió a extender más mostaza sobre el pan.

-¿Es… eso? ¿Es que te… tienes que acostumbrar? ¿O es que… no te gusto?

Por primera vez, Bella tuvo un movimiento enérgico y no como hasta ahora que tiraban de ella con cuerdas imaginarias, abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada como si hubiera dicho una locura. ¿Qué no le gustara? Antes era un ser perfecto con toda su divinidad y sus poderes, pero ahora lo era… ¡aún más! Verlo acabarse la maldita coca-cola de un trago mientras las aletillas de su nariz buscaban aire a la vez que tragaba había sido un espectáculo hermoso, lo mismo que mirarlo todo desde sus recién estrenados ojos color esmeralda. Ahora le gustaba más que antes, si eso era posible, porque estaba allí y si echara a correr de nuevo seguro que tenía la misma velocidad que él para perseguirle.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a volver a sentir porque desde que te marchaste no le he hecho. No he sonreído, ni reído, ni soñado porque no estabas aquí. Y tengo miedo de que en realidad no estés y que esté hablando con un espectro porque con tu marcha he perdido la razón de verdad.

Se levantó de la silla y aunque en primer lugar se metió las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hacia ella y extendió los brazos para cogerla de la cintura como antes, en la entrada. Ella iba a responderle, volver a abrazarle a la altura de los hombros y hundir la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar las notas musicales de su corazón, pero él la tomó de la barbilla, levantándole la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Un espectro haría esto?

Tomando aire lentamente, cerró los ojos para guiarse con sus nuevos sentidos hacia los labios de Bella. Esos labios cálidos de antes que ahora ardían más al encontrarse con los suyos. Se amoldaron a la perfección. Encajaban con las dos piezas que faltaban para terminar un puzzle, lo mismo que sus temperaturas y el resto de los sentidos. Y que sus alientos se fundieran lo mismo que el latido de sus corazones se sincronizaran, era incluso mejor.

Sus labios incluso sonaron cuando se separaron de la misma manera que los suyos al unirse sobre su frente para hacerle que se volviera a hundir en su pecho. Aferró la tela de la camisa a su espalda y ahora pensó que iba a tener que emplear la fuerza que no tenía para hacerle que le soltara, como antes cuando le huía.

-No, no lo haría- dijo después de un rato.

Edward suspiró divertido y le volvió a besar la frente.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Porque has sido mi primer beso humano. Y es mucho mejor que los de vampiro.

-Entonces, gracias a ti también, porque yo antes sólo había besado a un vampiro. Y también es mejor. El vampiro de antes siempre me soltaba de golpe.

Se rió. Con una risa preciosa y adorable que retumbaba desde su pecho. Casi había olvidado como era su risa, si es que se reía antes cuando no estaba tenso por protegerla o discutiendo porque ella quería convertirse en vampiro y él no quería. Acostumbrarse a eso iba a ser muy fácil.

-De nada- dijo igual de divertido- Aunque vaya a tener que soltarte porque creo que estoy muy cansado.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Que voy a desplomarme, mis piernas ya no pueden con el peso de mi cuerpo. Y los ojos me… escuecen, algo muy extraño. Como si estuviera mirando directamente al sol.

-¿Desde cuando no duermes?

-Desde 1918.

Bella se rió. No se refería a eso, quizás a que hubiera echado una cabezada en el viaje, pero era divertido este _Edward literal_.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No. Quiero dormir aquí, contigo. Quiero despertarme a tu lado. Quizá me pase algo que no sepa lo que es, y quiero que estés conmigo. ¿Tu padre tardará en volver?

-Estará toda la tarde pescando.


	6. Un chico normal

**5. Un chico normal.**

_Hacía mucho frío allí y sentía aún las descargas de la pequeña Jane que le freían por dentro. Y a su risa sádica. Si esa prueba no acababa pronto jamás pasaría la siguiente y no conseguiría ser humano. Había soportado que desangraran a alguien delante de él y había ignorado la sed para demostrar que podría aguantarse a los deseos de su monstruo interno. Había soportado que Aro vaciara todos los recuerdos de su mente y de las mentes con los que se había topado. Y había soportado la paliza que le había dado Demetri sin que ni siquiera le dejara defenderse._

_No iba a conseguirlo._

_Y tenía tanto frío por fuera y cada vez más quemado en el interior._

_Oyó una puerta cerrándose. Volvían a por la siguiente prueba. Bueno, la parte buena es que así Jane le dejaría en paz y fuese lo que fuese, la victoria o la derrota, llegaría pronto._

_Un nuevo portazo y…_

_-¿Edward?- dijo una voz dulce._

-¡Bella! ¡No!

Se incorporó de un sobresalto y miró a su alrededor aterrado. ¿Dónde estaban las piedras y los portones de madera centenaria? Estaba en una habitación cálida con papel pintado en las paredes, una lamparilla encendida sobre el escritorio junto a un ordenador portátil y candiles navideños por toda una estantería.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la misma voz dulce.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué ha sido, qué?- le pasó la mano por la frente. Sudaba de una manera descontrolada y de la misma manera estaba helado. Pero no helado como antes, con su piel fría y dura. Helado como ella se despertaba a diario con sus pesadillas.

-Ellos- señaló algo a su espalda, donde sólo estaba el cabecero de la cama de Bella- Estaban aquí. Sentía que…- suspiró angustiado- Estaban aquí- repitió- Y estabas tú también. Ellos te tenían.

-Creo que era un sueño. O más bien una pesadilla. ¿Nunca habías tenido pesadillas antes?

-Oh…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza con fuerza, apretando los ojos. Sueños, pesadillas. Las había visto en la mente de otras personas durante 90 años. Vívidas, con colores, imágenes dantescas, pero él sabía lo que eran. No comprendía por qué ahora estaba tan confuso- Es horrible.

-Lo sé- le rodeó los hombros suavemente con el brazo para besarle un hombro, sonoramente- Yo también las tengo, constantemente.

-¿Y de qué son?

-De…- iba a detenerse, pero no, lo soltó- ti. De cuando te ibas. Que decías que no me querías.

La miró de hito en hito y sin más la abrazó para besarle la frente.

-Lo siento mucho. Siento haberte causado una sensación tan horrible como esto. Estoy despierto y siento que aún estoy allí. Y si cierro los ojos aún puedo verlo.

-No te preocupes. Estás aquí y estamos juntos. Ya no voy a tenerlas nunca más.

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

-¿Quién me tenía? En tu pesadilla. Dijiste "_ellos te tenían_". ¿Quién era? ¿James?

Oh, James. Otro vampiro. Pensó que si se volvían a topar con alguno él no podía protegerla como antes y eso que la primera vez no lo hizo demasiado bien. La aferró con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-No… no lo sé- mintió- Unas sombras, que me perseguían. Algo muy vago. No quiero pensar en ello nunca más.

Bella sonrió y le besó la mejilla para ir soltándole lentamente hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

-Siento que tu primera siesta en 90 años haya sido tan poco placentera- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-No, lo ha sido mucho: me he despertado a tu lado. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo todos los días. ¿Crees que encontraremos el modo?

-¿El modo?- se rió- Oficialmente sigues teniendo 17 años, y yo 18, así que además de meterme en problemas legales, a Charlie le daría un ataque. O te mataría. Y ahora no estás hecho a prueba de balas.

Soltándola sin más para pasarse las manos de nuevo por la cara, suspiró.

-Tienes razón. Y seguro que después de irme no le caigo demasiado bien.

Bella se volvió a reír para recostarse en la cama.

-No mucho. Más bien te odia. Te llama "_ese capullo_" porque ni siquiera puede mencionar tu nombre.

-No puedo decir que no me lo merezco- se recostó también, quedando de lado hacia ella- Pero ahora estoy de vuelta y me lo voy a ganar como un buen novio, normal, que no teme a darle la mano para que no note que mi temperatura es diferente y pudiendo cenar pizza cuando jueguen los Mariners.

Sin cesar de sonreír, se deslizó por la cama para besarle sonoramente en los labios. Que maravilla, tener a Edward al 100% para ella: sin miedo a que saliera volando porque temiera perder el control, sin apartarse cuando le tocaba o porque su cuello estuviera demasiado cerca. Debía de ser un sueño, de verdad, tanta dicha no era posible.

-¿Volverás a clase?

-Volveré a hacer lo que hacen los chicos normales de 17 años. Y te volveré a llevar al Baile de Graduación y…

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó ella- ¡Eso sí que no! Ya fuimos el año pasado. Ya lo hemos vivido. Así que si quieres tener ese recuerdo en tu nueva vida humana, tendrás que ir con otra chica.

Edward se rió para repetir el beso, para después acurrucarse en su pecho. Que música más celestial. Que calor más especial. Antes no lo era tanto, estaba seguro. No querer matarla a cada segundo no tenía más que ventajas.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Cómodo, relajado- cerró los ojos- casi descansado. Aunque algo me molesta en la espalda. Aún tengo hambre o lo que sea que siento en la boca del estómago, pero se puede soportar. Y aún me escuecen los ojos, pero estoy bien. Y creo que necesito ir al lavabo.

-Oh- musitó Bella. Eso sí que le costaría acostumbrarse: a la increíble sinceridad actual de Edward, frente a las pocas necesidades que tenía el otro, donde casi todo se reducía a excursiones para salir de caza- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No- se rió- Ya he tenido que ir unas cuantas veces. Lo peor fue durante el viaje: los baños del avión no eran como los que yo recordaba y me costó bastante encontrar la cisterna, pero todo fue bien.

Se incorporó lentamente – para sus antiguos movimientos- y una vez sentado se revolvió los cabellos. Antes su cabello cuidadosamente despeinado solamente se descolocaba cuando corría por el bosque o cuando estaba bajo la lluvia, pero no recordaba haberle visto tan desarreglado ninguna de las veces que se quedó allí a verla dormir antes: estaba aplastado por la parte de atrás donde se había apoyado en la almohada y estaba disparado por la parte de adelante. Bastante cómico. Lo mismo que el suspiro de esfuerzo que emitió al incorporarse, que sus rodillas crujieran o que tropezara con una de sus zapatillas sobre la alfombra al caminar hacia la puerta.

Sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, siguió sus movimientos por el pasillo y vio como cerraba la puerta del baño. Después suspiró. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

Se giró en la cama y miró por la ventana. El sol casi se estaba ocultando. Era la hora del crepúsculo. Siempre recordaba que Edward le había contado que era la hora que más le entristecía del día porque para él como vampiro el día nunca acababa y vivía en un continuo crepúsculo. Pero ya no. Este era el primer crepúsculo de su nueva vida.

Se incorporó, se quedó sentada y se pasó las dedos por los cabellos, aunque estos se quedaron enganchados hacia la mitad, porque quién sabe desde cuándo no se pasaba un peine. Y ella divertida por ver el cabello de Edward. Se levantó y cubrió la cama y después abrió el armario para buscar algo mejor que ponerse que su camiseta desteñida de lejía y las braguitas con las que se había metido en la cama. Quizás ahora que tenía una nueva vida, necesitaría ropa nueva. Una ropa nueva que pegara con su nuevo novio humano que no se pensaba ir a ninguna parte.

Cuando Alice volviera, la idea la haría explotar de felicidad.

Cerró el armario cuando le pareció oír que el motor de un coche se detenía delante de la casa y se asomó rápidamente a la ventana.

-No, mierda, Charlie- murmuró.

Se volvió, saltó la cama y de dos pasos se plantó en el pasillo a la misma vez que la puerta del cuarto de baño se abriera para que Edward saliera.

-¿Por qué el agua de tu cisterna es de color verde? ¿A qué huele?

Le cogió de la mano sin más y le metió en la habitación de un empujón, un empujón que al antiguo Edward no le hubiera movido ni un ápice y a ella le hubiera roto una muñeca. Cerró la puerta y casi del mismo movimiento hizo una bola con los pantalones vaqueros que se había quitado antes de la siesta para tirárselos encima.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué… pasa?

-Charlie está abajo.

-Habla con él y volveré luego a pedirle disculpas.

-¿Por donde vas a salir? Te verá.

Iba a decirlo como la cosa más natural del mundo, cómo había hecho una infinidad de veces: por la ventana. Se valdría de su don para saber qué pensaba y dónde estaba y escaparía por el sitio contrario. Así había hecho todas las veces que la había visto a ella dormir antes que lo supiera y todas la veces después para que Charlie no le pillara.

Pero ahora… ¡era un chico normal sin ningún poder! Que no sabía qué decir.

-Voy a echar de menos que puedas escuchar y oler a todo el mundo, pero me gusta aún más esta carita de desconcierto- se la cogió entre ambas manos para besarle sonoramente la mejilla- No salgas hasta que venga a buscarte o te llame. Todo irá bien. Estamos juntos.

Y sin más, poniéndose un pantalón deportivo, salió del cuarto. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y no sólo por el desconcierto del olor y el color del agua de la cisterna. Las sienes le golpeaban, como si toda su sangre estuviera allí. ¿Estaba asustado? Las palmas de las manos le sudaban. Aunque no era para menos: estaba medio desnudo – o al menos en ropa interior – junto a la cama – medio deshecha – de una chica cuyo padre estaba armado. Y como Bella decía, ya no estaba hecho a prueba de balas. No habría sobrevivido a los ataques de los volturis para morir su tercera noche como humano sin haberse comido una hamburguesa o unos espaguetis con setas a manos del padre de la chica que amaba. Si Alice viera que Charlie le mataba se presentaría allí de inmediato.

-Alice, si me estás viendo, sácame de esta- murmuró.


	7. Tormenta

**6. Tormenta.**

-¿Bells?- preguntó Charlie en el umbral.

-Estoy aquí, papá- dijo ella desde la parte de arriba de la escalera.

Charlie encendió la luz desde el hall y su cara se cayó por completo. _No-había-salido_. Allí estaba con su cara de fantasma, con su cuerpo de fantasma y con su ropa de fantasma. Se había sentido feliz cuando detuvo su coche al ver la casa a oscuras pero esa felicidad se había esfumado al ver a su única hija allí.

-¿En qué habíamos quedado, _Isabella_?

Vaya, _Isabella_, la cosa se ponía tensa… Como tenso estaba él. Además de fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios, a Charlie le había pasado algo. ¿Era posible que hubiera envejecido en los últimos tres meses? Había hasta adelgazado. ¿Desde cuándo no le miraba como lo estaba haciendo ahora? Recordaba que las noches siguientes a las que Edward se marchó, cuando ella no se quería mover del sofá en su estado catatónico, él tampoco se había movido de su lado, y la cogía de la mano, le acariciaba la cara y el pelo como si se tratara de un bebé.

Se sintió mal y egoísta por haberle echo pasar eso a Charlie. Pero peor se sintió porque él no se sentía tan feliz como ella lo estaba ahora mismo.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó inocente.

-Maldita sea- apoyó sus cañas de pescar con un estruendo importante contra la pared del recibidor- Dijiste que ibas a salir. Que irías a ver a Jacob. Y te has quedado en casa, sola, a oscuras. ¡Ya está bien! Si no te mando a Florida con tu madre, irás a ver a un médico, porque esto nos va volver loco a los dos, si es que no lo estamos ya. Así que…

-No grites- le interrumpió- Sé lo que dije, pero sabes muy bien que desde que empecé a salir con Edw…- dejó el nombre porque seguro que Charlie estaba a punto de vomitar al oír su nombre- no soy muy bien recibida en La Push. Iba a salir a pasear pero como hacía tan buena tarde he estado fuera, en el jardín, disfrutando del sol. Antes también me gustaba estar sola, papá, no es nada malo.

-¿No es malo? ¿Tú te has visto, hija? Cuántos kilos has adelgazado. Tus ojos ni siquiera brillan. Es como si estuvieran vacíos. ¡Es como si estuviera hablando con un fantasma, Bella! Con tu fantasma. Y no quiero eso para ti.

-Papá, ya sé que han sido unos meses muy duros y siento haberte entristecido, pero ahora todo se va a arreglar. Ahora todo va a ser diferente.

-¿Diferente, en qué?- inquirió

Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una excusa. Una excusa donde el nombre de Edward – o mejor _ese capullo_ – no estuviera en la primera frase para que no se desatara la tormenta. Una excusa donde no estuvieran las palabras _vampiro_ o _ahora humano_ si no quería que a su padre le diera ese ataque anunciado, del que parecía muy cerca porque tenía la frente perlada de sudor y su labio inferior temblaba.

-En…

Y como si de una señal divina, el timbre sonó. Juraría que había escuchado que su monótona melodía había sido una trompeta celestial que hizo que Charlie resoplara y se volviera para girar el pomo de la puerta.

Desde la parte alta de la escalera Bella no pudo ver quien había aparecido en el momento más preciso, pero era alguien que Charlie no se esperaba ver porque retrocedió y le hizo flaquear las rodillas. Tuvo que descender unos cuantos escalones y moverse para que entre la silueta de su padre apareciera la pequeña figura de una sonriente Alice delante de un cabizbajo Edward.

-Hola, jefe Swan. Perdón por presentarnos así, sin avisar y tan tarde. Pero esta mañana hablamos con Bella por teléfono y teníamos tantas ganas de verla y de abrazarla que no pudimos esperar más. ¿Podemos pasar?- dijo la voz de Alice, esa campanilla que salía de su pequeño pecho sin cesar de sonreír.


	8. Apetecible

**7. Apetecible.**

Dejó de caminar por la habitación cuando se tropezó por tercera vez con una de las esquinas de la alfombra y estuvo a punto de caerse. Menuda coordinación la suya, no se reiría más de la de Bella. Y después se sentó en la silla del escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos cuando tras intentar coger una fotografía de Bella de bebé con su madre estuvo a punto de tirar las guirnaldas navideñas.

Maldita sea. Estaba allí encerrado y no se estaba enterando de nada. Había oído la puerta, pero nada más. Y si se pegaba a la pared seguro que tiraría otra cosa y Charlie le descubriría.

-¿Me llamabas?

Estuvo a punto de gritar asustado cuando una voz irrumpió en la habitación por el lado contrario del que él estaba controlado. Por la ventana. Y no estaba muy seguro de no haberlo hecho.

Allí estaba su hermana favorita y tal y como sus ojos de vampiro la recordaban: pequeña, delgada, con apariencia frágil y con su carita de duende rodeada por su cabello moreno despeinado. Los ojos y los dientes le brillaban y cuando su pupila dorada le apuntó directamente, aunque sintió un respigo, no sintió ni una décima parte del miedo que le daban los Volturis: algo dentro de él le decía que aquella figura sentada en la ventana como si nada jamás le haría daño.

-¡Alice!- se llevó la mano al pecho- ¡Dios Santo! ¿Pretendes que se me pare el corazón con lo que me ha costado que vuelva a latir?

-Oh, no- arrugó su nariz, entrecerrando los ojos- Lo he visto y no fue nada agradable. ¿Ha merecido la pena?- y señaló con la cabeza la cama.

Él siguió con la vista donde su hermana señalaba y de repente sintió con un extraño calor le recorría la espalda para terminar en las mejillas. ¿Se estaba ruborizando? ¿Eso era lo que Bella sentía normalmente y que le hacía una cara tan adorable?

-Oh, no, no. Además, tú lo sabes. Me has oído llamarte.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- Dejé de mirar cuando te empezaste a desvestir por un lado de la cama y Bella hacía lo mismo por el otro. Si no te vi desnudo siendo vampiro, menos voy a hacerlo siendo humano por si me empiezas a parecer _apetecible_- dijo un salto que la puso delante de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Instintivamente, dio un paso atrás.

-¿Y te lo parezco?- titubeó.

Alice se le pegó, cerrando incluso los ojos. Supo – sin la necesidad de _su don_ – que le estaba oliendo, que estaba registrando los latidos de su corazón y que estaría notando subir el veneno a su garganta. Lo que todo vampiro hacía cuando tenía una víctima potencial delante.

-¡No!- se rió- Sigues siendo _Edward_. No podría morderte. Hueles bien. Aunque no muy bien- arrugó la nariz de nuevo- ¿Desde cuándo no te das una ducha? ¿Bella no se ha quejado de tu olor?

-¿Una ducha?

-¡Sí! Creí que a eso entrabas en el cuarto de baño, por eso volví a dejar de mirar. Esme ha comprado todo tipo de toallas, cremas y geles y ha instalado un cuarto de baño junto a tu habitación. Y te hemos comprado una cama. Y pijamas y batines y albornoces… ¿Cómo es eso de dormir? ¿Qué se siente?

-No ha sido como me esperaba.

-¿Pesadillas?

-Más bien recuerdos. Aunque después veía a los Volturis y ellos tenían a Bella. Ha sido muy angustioso.

En un movimiento que su ojo humano no percibió, Alice tomó una mano entre las dos pequeñas suyas. Estuvo a punto de soltarse porque el tacto no era nada agradable y mucho menos la temperatura. Pero era Alice y por Alice podía soportarlo, lo mismo que Bella lo soportaba cuando él era así.

-Eso no va a pasar, Edward. Ellos te pidieron que llevaras una vida normal y que no le contaras a nadie lo que sabes. Pero si no cumplen su palabra nosotros te protegeremos. Nadie te va a hacer daño. Y mucho menos a Bella.

Asintió con la cabeza y soltando su mano la abrazó. Era como abrazar un muro que se amoldaba a las formas de su cuerpo. Un muro helado que le correspondía con afecto.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Pero suéltame antes de que me empieces a parecer _apetecible_ de verdad- se rió- He traído ropa para que te cambies. Charlie no está de muy buen humor y va a discutir con Bella. Tenemos que aparecer en el momento en el que la cosa se ponga fea.

-¿Aparecer?

-Hazme caso. Yo sigo siendo la que tienes poderes.


	9. Imperturbable

**8. Imperturbable.**

-¿Alice Cullen? ¿Eres tú, pequeña?

¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice estaba allí! Bella estuvo a punto de empujar a Charlie para que se quitara del medio y así poder abrazar a su mejor amiga. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Sabía que había ido y venido de Denali desde la partida de Edward y en su fuero interno sentía que siempre se había mantenido a su alrededor para protegerla. Pero nunca la buscó ni la llamó porque tener a un Cullen, sin tener al que verdaderamente quería, la haría más y más infeliz. Pero allí estaba, de nuevo, con Edward y sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Sí. Acabamos de llegar de Los Angeles.

Charlie había echado de menos a Alice no tanto como Bella, pero casi. Desde el accidente de Phoenix se había casi instalado en casa – con las salidas necesarias por la ventana cuando necesitaba ir de caza – para ayudar a Bella con su pierna rota, algo que Charlie le agradecería hasta la muerte. Se la había llevado de compras, ayudado a bañarse y echo la pedicura. Y si la marcha de _ese capullo_ le había puesto de mal humor, la de Alice sabía que le había entristecido mucho.

-_Acabamos_- chasqueó la lengua- Ya veo. ¿Has venido para quedarte o te volverás a marchar y no dejarás ni un número de teléfono para que pueda contactar contigo?- preguntó colérico dirigiéndose a Edward.

-Papá…- carraspeó Bella.

-No sé cómo tienes la desfachatez de presentarte aquí- insistió-, en mi puerta, después de lo que mi hija ha pasado. Vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para volver a verla.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Bella de nuevo abochornada.

-Tienes usted razón, jefe Swan- contestó Edward, imperturbable-. No actué de la mejor manera posible, pero le prometí a Bella que volvería si todo salía bien y aquí estoy. Tiene usted todo el derecho de no dejarme entrar en su casa, pero el lunes volveré al instituto y entonces podré ver a Bella allí.

Bella pensó que si ella fuera capaz de leer la mente, como Edward podía antes, por la de Charlie pasaba algo como _educación en casa_ o _traslado de matrícula_, pero su corazón saltaba con tanta felicidad que poco le importaban los chasquidos y que el bigote de su padre no dejara de retorcerse: las dos personas que más le gustaban de Forks ya estaban allí. Y con su verborrea de 1918 que lo hacía mucho mejor.

-Despídete, Bella. Es muy tarde.

¿Despedirse? Edward estaba allí. Alice estaba allí. La tenía a un palmo. ¡Tenía que abrazarla! La última vez que la había tenido tan cerca había sido el día de su cumpleaños antes de que Jasper se lanzara sobre ella y no habían podido hablar. ¿Cómo estaba él? Tenía que decirle que le había perdonado y que no estaba enfadada con él, que no había pasado nada. ¿Habría vuelto también? Y Emmett. Le echaba de menos como si también fuera su hermano mayor.

-Papá, han venido desde…

-Lo he oído. Y tú me has oído a mí y _él_ no va a entrar en casa.

-Pero…

-No importa, Bella- intervino Edward- Ya nos veremos. _Pronto_.

-Claro- respondió ella sonriendo.

¿Podría subir por su ventana si Alice le ayudaba? De algún modo había tenido que bajar. Seguro que había sido muy cómico haberle visto sobre la espalda de Alice, eso no quería perdérselo, porque ella, ahora con su figura minúscula tenía más fuerza que él. Por eso estaba delante por si a Charlie le daba por sacar el arma. Ahora allí sólo había uno hecho a prueba de balas.

-Gracias por recibirnos, jefe Swan- añadió Alice cortésmente- Y sentimos las molestias.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Tú- la señaló únicamente a ella- puedes venir a ver a Bella cuando quieras.

-Lo haré. Buenas noches.

Y sin más, empujó la puerta para que se cerrara de golpe. En un minuto Alice y Edward estaban delante de ella y ahora sólo una vieja madera que necesitaba una mano de pintura. Y Charlie bufaba pasillo adelante arrastrando sus artilugios de pesca para volver a meterlos en el armario.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué has sido tan desagradable?

-¿Por eso las cosas iban a mejorar? ¿Porque _ese capullo_ ha vuelto?

-¡Sí! Ha vuelto. Han vuelto. Él y Alice. Y las cosas volverán a ser como antes. ¿No querías que saliera, que dejara de ser un fantasma? Pues ya lo voy a dejar de ser. Ya no lo soy. ¿Ves?- tiró de sus comisuras de los labios con los dedos hacia arriba- Sonrío.

-Pero, ¿es qué no lo entiendes?- soltó las cañas que armaron un buen estruendo contra la alfombra- No puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Hacer que tu vida gire entorno a Alice y a…- iba a escupir, seguro- los Cullen. Si se vuelven a ir, te hundes. Y no lo permito esta vez. Vas a hacer más amigos. Vas a ver a más gente. A quien tú quieras, pero quiero que te relaciones con más personas. Si quieres que acepte a Alice y a… los Cullen de nuevo, vas a tener que hacer eso. O no pisará esta casa. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien- añadió. Y como si no hubieran discutido tres segundos antes- ¿Quieres que pida una pizza?

-Eh…- dudó. Miró arriba a su habitación. La puerta seguía cerrada pero tenía que ver si alguien la esperaba allí, o su corazón explotaría- Sí. Iré a apagar el ordenador, estaba imprimiendo un trabajo. ¿Me avisas cuando haya llegado?

-Claro.

Sin perder la vista de Charlie, corrió escaleras arriba y cuando le vio junto al teléfono, entró para cerrar tras de sí. Iba a volverse para llamar a Edward, como hacía siempre que él esperaba donde fuera que lo hacía cuando era vampiro y entraba y salía de su habitación cuando le placía, pero se dio de bruces contra él.

-Lo siento- dijo, con ella aún incrustada contra su pecho-, siento que se haya enfadado tanto. Pero me perdonará, te lo prometo. Cuando vea que soy un chico normal, él…

-Oh, por favor, Edward. Cállate- dijo la figura de Alice sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana colgando los pies por el lado de afuera que se movían como si nada- Cuando eras vampiro no hablabas tanto. No es necesario leer la mente para saber que es _hora de besarse_ para los humanos. Adelante, hacer lo que tengáis que hacer. Yo no miro- y se tapó los ojos para reírse.

Esquivando a Edward, apartándolo con el brazo, Bella corrió hacia su amiga.

-Alice, Alice, Alice. Estás aquí. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desgraciada y al segundo ser tan feliz? ¿Cuándo has llegado?

En su abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alice saltó dentro de la habitación y abrazó a Bella.

-Me subí en un avión en el momento que escuché latir el corazón de Edward. ¿Sabéis que oléis muy bien los dos? A los monstruos que vagan por ahí le encantan las personas que huelen como vosotros- se rió y al instante cambió su semblante- Siento que hayas estado tan triste. Me partía el corazón. Pero ahora te veo feliz y te sigo viendo feliz hasta donde he mirado así que sé que merece la pena.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti- y la soltó del abrazo-. Pero tenemos que irnos. Tu padre subirá en dos minutos. Y ahora llevo carga- añadió señalando con la cabeza a Edward.

Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él para tenderle la mano.

-Te veré mañana. Alice puede ayudarme a colarme por la ventana.

-Sólo si te das antes una ducha- intervino ella, de nuevo en su postura en colgando del alfeizar.

-¿No decías que no mirabas?- le reprochó su hermano

-Es que aún no oigo besos- dijo, aún de espaldas-. Y Charlie está a punto de subir.

-No corras ningún riesgo- le besó rápidamente en los labios- Ve a ver a tu familia. Estarán deseando abrazarte.

-¿Y si me pasa algo que no sé lo que es?

-Apúntalo todo y mañana resolveré tus dudas.

Con una gran sonrisa, Edward respondió a su beso, sonoramente. _Mañana_. Ese concepto ahora no tenía el mismo significado que antes. Las horas ya pasaban de una manera distinta. La noche que caía en la calle, era completamente diferente. Sintió frío cuando salieron hacia el porche, y eso que Alice le había traído una cazadora que antes usaba para no llamar la atención si andaba en mangas de camisa por el frío de Forks. Y los ruidos del bosque que rodeaban la casa de los Swan, sonaban amenazadores, no como antes que los podía desfragmentar y separar de los animales que provenían y que él podía cazar.

Esa era su primera noche. _El primer crepúsculo_ de su nueva vida. Había merecido la pena aunque las cosas no hubieran salido perfectas, por lo menos con Charlie.

-Te quiero- le susurró al oído.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella.

Acariciando su nariz con la suya, para besarla de nuevo, la soltó sin más y caminó hacia la ventana. Alice saltó hacia el exterior, pero volvió a asomar la cabeza para tender su mano pequeña y blanca a Edward. Pareció imposible que con aquel tamaño pudiera sostenerle y así que se subiera a su espalda. Y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, ambos la saludaron y se perdieron en la oscuridad.


	10. En casa

**9. En casa.**

-Para, para. Creo que me estoy mareando.

Y lo hizo. Literalmente. Al segundo estaban cruzando el bosque a una velocidad insana y ahora, Alice se había detenido de golpe, frenando en seco, tan bruscamente que Edward no se bajó de su espalda, se cayó de culo.

-Oh…- musitó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. El estómago le daba vueltas. No, más bien lo tenía del revés. Dio gracias por no haber comido porque seguro que con esos movimientos lo que tuviera dentro iba a salir mal parado. Y los árboles… ¿por qué daban tanto miedo? Ahora entendía por qué Bella siempre se quejaba y cerraba los ojos.

Alice comenzó a reírse, haciendo que el bosque se llenara de sus carcajadas musicales. Se arrodilló a la altura de su hermano y le miró a la cara.

-Que asco, Edward. Sudas. Hay algunas cosas de los humanos que me ponen los pelos de punta. Y el sudor es una de ellas.

-Es culpa tuya. Ibas demasiado deprisa. Las ramas estaban a punto de golpearme. Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Y si una me roza y me hubiera hecho una herida? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera empezado a sangrar encima de ti?

_La sangre_. Antes pensaba en la sangre de Bella constantemente, y no solamente por el poder de atracción que tenía sobre él. Para no cortarla con uno de sus dientes cuando simplemente la besaba en los labios, para que tuviera cuidado con los cuchillos mientras almorzaba con él en el instituto, para que no se cortara con un papel cuando pasaba la hoja de un libro,… Pero ahora también debía preocuparse de la suya: al estar cerca de Alice o al estar en casa con su familia, en definitiva. Esa iba a ser una parte realmente dura.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alice miró fijamente a Edward. Si no supiera que no podía, le dio la sensación que iba a leerle la mente, como él hacía antes. Pero no, seguro que sólo se estaba concentrando, mirando qué pasaría en el futuro más próximo para contestar…

-No. Estarás bien. Estaremos bien. ¿Quieres que hagamos el resto caminando a _paso humano_? Estamos muy cerca.

-Sí, por favor.

Se volvió a reír musicalmente y le tendió su mano que casi relucía a la luz de la luna para que se levantara. Así le guió dónde poner lo pies o por donde saltar entre la frondosa maleza porque sus nuevos ojos humanos no veían muy allá.

-Carlisle y Esme nos están esperando.

-¿Y los demás?

-No, los demás no- dijo escuetamente.

Recurrió automáticamente a _su don_. Concentrándose como si no supiera lo que Alice pensaba porque lo hacía a un volumen bajo. Después se dio cuenta que ese poder ya no estaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Alice frunció el ceño de nuevo para concentrarse.

-Carlisle ha hablado con ellos y cree que lo mejor es que sigan fuera hasta que veamos como vamos tratando eso de que ahora…- se volvió hacia él apartando una rama que estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cara- _seas humano_. Emmett y Jasper son los más frágiles con la abstinencia de la sangre humana y no quieren ponerte en peligro. Rosalie podría soportarlo bien, pero además de estar enfadada porque hayas tenido el valor de pedir tu mortalidad de nuevo que ella no tiene, prefiere quedarse con los chicos.

Bella tenía razón. Su sabía Bella tenía razón. ¿Acaso lo ponía en duda? Ella era una experta en eso de ser una humana en un mundo de vampiros, en el que él llevaba apenas dos días. Jasper la había atacado cuando una simple gota de sangre salió de un corte de papel y Emmett había sucumbido a matar a humanos varias veces desde que había adoptado la dieta animal. Y claro, también estaba Rosalie, con su remilgo, con su odio a toda la humanidad que ella no tenía, que jamás podía apoyarle en nada.

La cosa se ponía más que peligrosa. ¿Ese era el final que le esperaba? ¿Para eso había sobrevivido a las pruebas de los Volturis para que uno de sus hermanos le atacaran? ¿Por eso le dejaron marcharse con su corazón latiendo? ¿Por qué sabían que no iba a llegar muy lejos?

-Alice… yo…- dudó- lo siento.

-¿El qué?- dijo divertida.

-Que… Jasper esté fuera y… Emmett. Incluso Rosalie. No pensé esto. No creí que con mi decisión os hubiera hecho infelices.

-Oh, tonterías. Todos estamos muy felices que lo hayas logrado. Tú nos pediste que lo respetásemos y lo hemos hecho. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Como cuando empezamos a acudir al instituto, ¿recuerdas? Si todos pudimos resistirnos a matar a nuestros compañeros de clase, también podremos resistirnos a matarte a ti- y le guiñó un ojo- Vamos, Carlisle y Esme están impacientes.

Y como si nada, como si ahora la frase _matarte a ti_ tuviera el mismo significado que antes y no le pusiera nervioso de golpe y le hiciese sudar en frío, movió otro ramaje que le permitió ver la mansión en medio del bosque. Todo estaba iluminado, el coche de Carlisle estaba aparcado en la entrada del garaje y dos figuras esperaban quietas como estatuas en el porche, una más alta que la otra, menuda y delgada, que la cogía de los hombros.

Su corazón saltó de alegría. Y sintió ganas de correr en la oscuridad hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

Ellos no podrían darle miedo. Ni como los Volturis ni como Alice con sus bromas macabras. Carlisle tenía una inmunidad completa al olor de la sangre que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los siglos y la bondad de Esme le impedía matar. Apenas lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones en sus primeros tiempos como neófita y aún hoy, 90 años después se arrepentía.

Y ahora, más que nunca, eran _sus padres_.

Siempre los había visto como tal. Sobre todo a Carlisle. Él representaba toda la sabiduría de ambos mundos y su rol a seguir. Había leído su mente durante 90 años, con él había perfeccionado su don, y nunca, jamás, vio un pensamiento impuro o poco sincero en él. Era compasivo y ayudaba a los seres humanos – lo que era él ahora – luchando contra su propio interior, lo mismo que Esme, que le veía como su hijo real, aunque teóricamente él hubiera renacido tres años antes que ella, y lo amaba y quería incondicionalmente. Con ellos, fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a ocurrir con su nuevo _yo_ humano, no tenía nada que temer.

Apenas musitó sus nombres cuando los divisó para que los dos se movieran. Carlisle soltó a Esme que bajó las escaleras del porche dirigiéndose a él como los brazos abiertos moviéndose de una manera humanamente lenta, seguro que para no asustarle, y sollozando algo, como si de sus ojos pudieran salir lágrimas.

-Edward- volvió a musitar, ahora a un volumen audible para su oído humano- Lo has conseguido. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Iba a decir algo como "_gracias_" o "_yo también lo estoy de vosotros por haberme apoyado_" o incluso "_ahora me siento humano del todo porque ya estoy en casa_", pero él si podía emocionarse y antes de que se diera cuenta, sollozó. De su garganta salió un sonido ronco muy extraño y notó que los ojos le picaban más que antes y que empezaban a empañarse, a segregar algo caliente que le cruzó las mejillas que le ardían con la fuerza de la gravedad hacia el suelo.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Una lágrima? Había visto a Bella llorar y emocionarse decenas de veces. A humanos llorar en películas, en sus mentes y en sus recuerdos. Pero no sabía lo que debía de sentir. Porqué no podía tragar, qué era esa presión en el pecho y por qué los ojos parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas.

Se quedó quieto en la mitad del camino y se llevó las manos a la cara. Sí, eran lágrimas, calientes y saladas y brotaban de sus ojos.

-Edward, hijo- añadió- Ya estás en casa. Ahora, todo irá bien.

Él sólo acertó a sorber la nariz – que le dejó una presión muy incómoda en el punto donde se juntaba con la frente – y abrió los brazos también para aferrar a Esme, dura y fría como Alice. Esta le meció, le besó la mejilla, cuyo contacto con sus labios le hizo sentir una leve descarga y le acarició los cabellos.

-Os he echado de menos. Creí que no lo lograría- musitó.

-Pero lo hiciste. Eres muy valiente. Y mírate. Estás aquí, tu corazón late, como el de Bella. Y eres cálido. Y lloras.

-Oh, no, no- sorbió la nariz de nuevo, para soltarla y limpiarse la cara- no lloro. Es… sudor. Y a Alice no le gusta mucho.

-Es absoluto- replicó ella desde su espalda.

Ambas se rieron para que Esme volviera a besarle la mejilla con su descarga eléctrica para tomarle de la mano y volverle a Carlisle.

Sus primeros ojos humanos le recordaban así: Con su planta perfecta, elegante e imponente, con su mirada dorada y el cabello rubio peinado con ondas hacia atrás. Solamente le sonrió y sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, bajó las escaleras, despacio y grácil para llegar a su altura y abrazarle también.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

-Gracias, papá.


	11. Agasajado

**10. Agasajado.**

-La he intentado detener, de veras, Edward. Pero empezó a decir que tendrías hambre después del viaje y se ha leído esta decena de libros- Carlisle señaló la estantería junto al armario de la cocina- para prepararte todo tipo de platos. Y ya le he dicho que el estómago humano por mucha hambre que tenga sólo soporta una pequeña cantidad de comida, pero no me hizo caso.

La cocina de los Cullen había tomado vida por primera vez desde que se habían mudado allí. Todos los modernos electrodomésticos parecían que habían recordado milagrosamente para qué servían y habían triturado, refrigerado, congelado, calentado, gratinado, cocido y frito cada una de los platos que adornaban la repleta mesa.

Edward sólo pestañeaba indeciso de qué probar primero y su estómago rugía protestando que lo hiciera pronto.

Había algo como un pastel con unas rodajas de limón encima junto a uno con frambuesas brillantes. Recordó que eso era algo como un postre y que los humanos lo comían después de los platos principales. Al lado había una fuente de tres pisos de galletas de diferentes colores y olores – canela, chocolate, moka,…- que le llamaban y le decían "_cómeme_", pero decidió que irían cronológicamente después de sendos pasteles y la rodaja de piña que yacía en medio.

-Vas a decidiste por los espaguetis- intervino Alice.

Tuvo que volverse para verla en el umbral, tapándose la nariz con la palma de la mano, forzando el rictus con desagrado. Carlisle y Esme estaban al otro lado de la mesa, sonriéndole, pero ella ni siquiera había cruzado la puerta y apretándose la boca como estaba, sin _su don_ y con el escaso oído que venía de serie el cuerpo humano, era muy difícil descifrar qué le pasaba.

-Los espaguetis- insistió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la fuente en la mesa que los contenía- La primera vez que fuiste a un restaurante con Bella ella los pidió y siempre quisiste saber a qué saben porque ella no dejó ni uno. Y hazlo pronto para que podamos recoger todo esto porque está apestando la casa.

-Alice…- reprochó Esme cariñosamente- Dale su tiempo a Edward. Todo esto es nuevo para él y querrá disfrutarlo.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él sentándose a la mesa y tomando un tenedor- Es que has preparado tantas cosas y tan… apetitosas. Gracias, Esme, de veras. Sé, o al menos sabía, lo desagradable que es el olor de la comida humana para vosotros. Has sido muy amable de cocinar todo esto para mí. Estoy muy agradecido. Me siento agasajado.

En su pestañeo humano, Esme cambió de donde estaba a su lado para acariciarle los cabellos y besarle la cabeza.

-Ha sido un placer, hijo. Come cuanto quieras. Te prepararé lo que quieras todos los días. He leído mucho desde que Alice nos dijo que tu corazón latía. Me voy a portar como una verdadera madre humana.

-Ya lo haces- sonrió él.

-Bueno- carraspeó Carlisle- ¿Qué os parece si dejamos solo a Edward para que decida qué comerse y disfrutarlo sin nosotros mirándole? Tengo entendido que a los humanos les incomoda que les vean comer. O por lo menos a los chicos de 17 años, que fingen que no lloran.

Y mientras él se ruborizaba de nuevo, ya no había nadie en la cocina. Miró a ambos lados, pero nadie: ni Carlisle que sonreía al otro lado de la mesa, ni Esme a su lado ni Alice tapándose la nariz. Que comprensión la de su familia de vampiros…

Tomó un plato vacío de su derecha, un cucharón y volcó una buena parte de los espaguetis que le había sugerido Alice. Pensó que también quería probar los de ese restaurante de Port Angeles, así que llevaría a Bella. Una cita humana. Sonrió en medio de su bocado. Sus papilas gustativas recién estrenadas bailaban una coreografía de felicidad mientras en su boca de un sabor salado, de un tacto templado y de una consistencia blandita, todo muy agradable.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua para empujarlo porque la experiencia de la coca-cola de Bella no le había entusiasmado demasiado.

Morder el pan también era agradable. Eran unos bollos con un polvillo blanco por encima que al olerlo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

El pastel de frambuesas le gustaba más que el de limón. La textura de la piña no le agradó cómo le hacía sentir a los dientes. Y tenía que recordar no comerse más un trozo de bacón entre una galleta de chocolate.

-No sé cómo has podido comerte eso.

Hizo que su silla retrocediera por el suelo de la cocina empujándola con los pies al ver de repente la cara de Alice enfrente de la suya.

-¡No hagas eso nunca más!- exclamó.

Alice se rió, apartó el plato vacío de los espaguetis con el codo evitando tocarlo demasiado, aún sin relajar la nariz.

-Te sonrojas como Bella- añadió divertido- Ahora sí que tenéis cosas en común. Aunque a ti solo se te sonrojan las mejillas y a ella la cara entera. Es curioso. Puedo sentir como la sangre fluye y lo deprisa que te va el corazón.

Seguía allí, encima de él, mirándole sin pestañear, haciéndole sentirse más y más incómodo cada segundo.

-¿Sabes que no es nada agradable tener a un vampiro a un palmo hablándote de sangre?

-Sí, eso he oído- volvió a sonreír- Pero ya te he dicho que no te mordería. Y menos después de verte comer todo lo que te has comido- torció la boca- Ahora puedes engordar, ¿has pensado en ello?

-¿Quieres no amargarme mi primera cena como humano?

-Perdona- añadió igual de jocosa apartándose para sentarse al otro lado de la mesa con un movimiento inapreciable al ojo humano- Pero es que me fascinas. Eres un _Edward nuevo_. Estoy muy curiosa. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Muy buena pregunta. Y le gustaba que se la hiciera. Bella ya lo había hecho y le había agradado hablarle de todos los sentimientos que tenía ahora, un gran abanico de sensaciones que antes no podía experimentar, igual de ricos e inquietantes y tan nuevos.

-Lleno. Saciado. Y algo cansado. Me gustaría acostarme. Creo que los adultos humanos deben dormir 8 horas para estar saludables.

-¡Sí, sí!- batió palmas en un segundo para al siguiente tomarle de su mano y tirar de él- Te hemos comprado ropa nueva. Ahora tendrás que cambiarte de ropa muchas veces porque los humanos se ensucian y hacen todo tipo de cosas desagradables y…

¿Cuándo habían llegado a la puerta de su habitación? ¿Esa seguía siendo su habitación? Había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres meses. Para empezar, en el medio había una cama. Una preciosa cama forjada con un edredón de plumas dorado que parecía muy mullido y cómodo. A los pies de la misma había unas prendas de ropa dobladas, algo parecido a un pijama, y al otro lado, una bata. La estancia estaba oscurecida considerablemente y de las tres paredes de cristal que daban al bosque ahora quedaban del lado interior unas enormes persianas desde las cuales no se veía nada. Su escritorio con su ordenador estaba junto a una cómoda silla de estudio, de cuero negro y de la mitad de su estantería con toda su colección de música se abría una puerta que antes no estaba allí. Lo mismo que el armario se había transformado en un umbral desde el cual se veía un vestidor que seguro que era idea de Alice.

Su corazón latía desde hacía dos días. ¿Les había dado tiempo a hacer eso en dos días?

-De nada.

Edward se giró hacia su hermana que sonreía y daba saltitos en medio de la habitación. Tuvo que cerrar la boca al observar aquel espectáculo que era su habitación ahora porque a los humanos se les cae la baba.

-Ibas a darme las gracias por las reformas. Así que me he adelantado. ¿Te gusta, verdad? Necesitabas una cama y persianas para poder dormir, un cuarto de baño con ducha para asearte y sitio para la ropa. Y una silla cómoda para estudiar.

-Es… perfecto. Y sí, gracias.

Dio dos palmaditas más y notó la descarga eléctrica que le daban los besos helados en la mejilla.

-No miraré ahora. Pero llámame si necesitas ayuda. En el cuarto de baño hay todo lo que necesitas. Buenas noches.

Suspiró cuando Alice cerró la puerta- Alice o el borrón que se formaba ante sus ojos a aquella velocidad – para sentarse en la cama. Se movió arriba y abajo para comprobar que parecía muy cómodo y se estiró para tocar las prendas a los pies de la cama. Suaves. Parecían algodón. Antes distinguía los tejidos por los olores, pero ahora – se los acercó a la nariz – no olían a nada especial. Algo impersonal. No olían como la ropa de Bella, así que seguro que era eso que los humanos llamaban a "_nuevo_". Sí, definitivamente, porque se acercó su camisa para olerla y no olía muy bien que digamos.

Entró en la puerta nuevo para encender la luz y observó su nuevo cuarto de baño. En la mansión había otros tres cuartos de baños completos como este, uno por planta, pero seguro que así habían decidido darle esa intimidad que ahora su nueva condición necesitaba. Era de un bonito color blanco plateado, con una luz tenue que bañaba los muebles, el aseo, el lavabo, la mampara de la ducha y una bañera enorme.

El armario parecía repleto de productos de higiene que tendría que averiguar para qué servían, lo mismo que de instrumentos eléctricos. Había un cepillo de dientes sobre la encimera del lavabo, una toalla blanca de felpa larga y abundante colgada de la pared y un cesto vacío al lado. En el baño de Bella también había uno y sabía que allí metían la ropa sucia, así que comenzó a desvestirse para echar las prendas allí.

Primero sus zapatillas deportivas, después los calcetines y después los pantalones.

Antes de seguir se miró en el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente. Se miró tan detenidamente que llegó a pegar la cara. Seguro que no se miraba así desde 1918 si es que entonces lo había hecho. Su piel había cambiado mucho: ahora era de un dorado pálido y sí que iba a necesitar afeitarse. Pero esencialmente no difería mucho del Edward anterior. Sus facciones eran las mismas: su nariz, su barbilla, sus labios. Los ojos llamaban la atención porque eran claramente unos ojos humanos, pero estaba seguro que no mucha gente se daría cuenta. El pelo era del mismo color, aunque ahora estaba muy desarreglado. Sus manos. Sus brazos. Se iba a quitar la camisa para comprobar si su pecho era el mismo y si la musculatura que tenía antes era una de esas cosas que la ponzoña vampírica le había regalado cuando algo en su muñeca le llamó la atención.

Una cicatriz. Una media luna justo donde sus venas azules convergían.

Lo tocó y algo le resultó familiar al pasar la yema de sus dedos por encima. Él había tocado algo parecido antes y nunca había tenido ninguna cicatriz, la piel de vampiro era demasiado dura para ello.

Se quitó rápidamente su muñequera de cuero y debajo tenía otra, así que tiró de su camisa para ver otra idéntica en la base de su cuello donde se juntaba con su hombro derecho.

La voz de Aro salió de su cabeza para retumbar en todo el cuarto de baño, cuando señalándole con su dedo y mirándole directamente con aquella piel parecida a la de una cebolla, le dijo:

_-Lo has conseguido. Has superado las pruebas. Volverás a ser humano. Recuperarás la humanidad que perdiste antes de que tu corazón se parara._

Chicago. 1918. Lo recordaba desde los ojos de Carlisle porque a él el veneno le dolía tanto que no podía ver más allá del fuego que le consumía el cuerpo. El corazón se le paró después de que le mordiera: en las muñecas, el cuello y los tobillos. Heridas idénticas a las que él le había causado aquel monstruo que le atacó en Londres y que después le confesó que no habían sido necesarias por el enorme dolor que le causaron.

Y ahora estaban allí. Testigo mudo de que en realidad había vivido 90 años más de los que se merecía y que una vez había tenido poderes más allá de sobrenaturales.

Las volvió a acariciar y supo inmediatamente dónde había tocado algo similar: Bella tenía la que James le había dejado en Phoenix cuando él tuvo que succionar su veneno para salvarla. Alice tenía razón. Ahora sí que tenían cosas en común.


	12. Mimado

**11. Mimado.**

Las duchas eran sin duda una de las mejores cosas de ser humano. Mejor que la comida. Si hiciera una lista primero estarían los besos y los abrazos a Bella y después la ducha. Una parte desconocida de su cerebro se preguntó que si juntaba las tres cosas que más le estaban gustando qué resultaría – besos y abrazos a Bella y ducha – pero aún tenía muchas cosas cotidianas que descubrir para meterse en terrenos tan peligrosos, así que intentó desterrarlo.

Cuando el agua caliente que salía de la pera le comenzó a mojar el cuerpo una sensación de relax le embargó de una manera tan agradable que el suspiro que exhaló seguro que llenó toda la casa de los Cullen.

Y las toallas. Que cosa más mágica. Eran suaves y cálidas. Y al rozar por su piel le hacían unas cosquillas muy agradables. Lo mismo que la ropa nueva sobre su cuerpo. El pijama parecía el gran invento de la historia – por eso Bella los usaba constantemente cuando estaba en casa – porque era holgado, no oprimía, tenía el grosor perfecto, la largura idónea y una textura increíble.

Limpio, relajado y con su nueva prenda salió del baño para caminar hacia la cama, cuando la figura de Esme le sorprendió.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, gracias, Esme. La ducha es genial. Creo que en 1918 no había de estas. El olor del jabón es muy agradable. Y el pijama es muy cómodo.

-Me alegro mucho- le sonrió- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Creo que no, gracias- repitió.

-En el armario hay un secador de pelo y una maquinilla de afeitar. ¿Quieres que intentemos averiguar cómo funcionan?

-No, gracias, puedo esperar a mañana.

-Carlisle se ha ido al hospital, me ha asegurado que estarás bien y me ha pedido que te diera tu espacio, pero quería cerciorarme. Mañana quiere que vayas a hacerte unas pruebas.

-¿Unas pruebas?- repitió extrañado.

-Ahora eres humano, hijo- sonrió- Y eso es lo que hacen los humanos. Es solo para asegurarnos de que te encuentras perfectamente. Que tu corazón late como debe de latir, que tus pulmones toman el aire que deben de tomar…

-Supongo que tiene razón- respondió- Claro, iré.

-¿Todo bien, entonces?- insistió- ¿Todo de tu gusto? ¿Carlisle estaba en lo cierto?

Iba a contestar que sí, que todos se estaban portando muy bien, que estaban siendo muy comprensibles y que sólo necesitaba dormir un poco, pero al oír de nuevo el nombre de su padre adoptivo, su mano izquierda fue directamente a la derecha para acariciar la cicatriz.

-He descubierto que…- se volvió a acariciar y en el mismo movimiento Esme ya estaba delante de él- Aro dijo que mi corazón volvería a latir como antes de convertirme en vampiro y he descubierto que tengo las cicatrices de las heridas que Carlisle me hizo cuando me convirtió.

Con un movimiento muy delicado, Esme tomó la muñeca de Edward entre sus manos frías para acariciarla suavemente. Iba a enseñarle que tenía una idéntica en el cuello pero aunque Esme fuese casi inmune a la sangre humana como Carlisle aún era vampiro, así que decidió dejarlo.

-Buscaremos una solución. Quizás puedas ir a algún médico y haya algún modo de taparla. Mañana puedes consultarlo cuando estés en el Hospital.

-No, no- contestó él rápidamente- No se trata de la cicatriz en sí. Bella también tiene y no le importa. La piel de los humanos es frágil y suelen tener marcas. Me refiero que tal vez sea a Carlisle a quien le incomode verla. Él me las hizo y sé que es algo que le ha torturado mucho tiempo. Estoy muy agradecido porque me dio una vida nueva y he aprendido de ella todo lo que he podido. Y gracias a esa vida ahora tengo otra oportunidad. Es sólo que no quiero que las vea y recuerde el dolor que me causó.

Esme sonrió y repitiendo esa descarga eléctrica que eran los besos en la mejilla, soltó la muñeca con el mismo cuidado que la cogió.

-Carlisle está muy orgulloso de haberte apoyado en tu sueño y que lo hayas conseguido. Todos somos muy felices de que tú tengas lo que quieras. De que puedas estar con Bella. Te hemos visto solo durante 90 años y eso es lo que nos causaba dolor. Ahora te veremos feliz. Y eso es lo único que nos importa.

Él la imitó devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla y así se sentó en la cama. En un moviendo rápido la mano de Esme estaba apartando el edredón y le invitaba a meterse dentro, así que hizo caso, como hacen las madres humanas a sus hijos humanos. Se acomodó, mulló la almohada y dejó que le arropara. Era genial. Era sentirse como un bebé. Mimado y protegido. Esa sensación nunca la había tenido en 90 años.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Se deslizó lentamente sin cesar de sonreír por el cuarto pero cuando estaba en la puerta…

-Esme.

-¿Sí?- se volvió.

-Hoy me quedé dormido en casa de Bella y tuve una pesadilla horrible. No quiero volver a tenerla. Me desperté asustado y desorientado. ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?

Ya estaba sentada junto a la cama y cogiéndole la mano.

-Claro, hijo. Cierra los ojos y descansa. Ahora nada te hará daño.

Y así hizo. Como en casa de Bella. No tenía su respiración y el latido de su corazón para concentrarse, pero lo hizo en el suyo propio y a los pocos segundos, ya estaba dormido.


	13. Más inteligente

**12. Más inteligente.**

-Que madrugadora, Bells. ¿Has dormido bien?

Asintió sonriendo con la boca llena, entusiasmada, mientras seguía devorando su leche con cereales sin descanso. Había dormido mejor que nunca antes en su vida. Sin pesadillas, ni sudores. Solamente acurrucada en el lado de la almohada en el que Edward se había tumbado y soñando con él. Sí, soñando. Soñando que paseaban a la luz de sol, que se besaban y que se abrazaban. Soñando con lo que había pasado en realidad. Con tener a Edward allí para ella, cono esos increíbles ojos color esmeralda, cálido, suave y humano.

-¿Qué harás hoy?

-Ir a casa de los Cu…

Si terminaba la frase, Charlie vomitaba, seguro, así que se detuvo y tragó ruidosamente. Pero pensaba ir, se pusiera como se pusiera. Se inventaría algo para antes o para después pero hoy conduciría hasta casa de los Cullen como hacía sol fuera. ¡Sol! ¿Desde cuándo era Forks tan soleado? Estaban a principio de diciembre y no caía ni una gota, ni nevaba ni granizaba. Seguro que hasta las nubes se habían levantado ahora que Edward no se tenía que ocultar bajo ellas.

-Ir a casa de los Newton- se corrigió- Mike y yo estamos haciendo un trabajo de ciencias y tenemos que terminar algunas cosas.

-¿Y después? ¿Eso te llevará toda la tarde?

-Después irá a ver a Edward, si es lo que estás preguntando. Ayer dijiste que tenía que ver a más gente y Mike lo es, ¿no? Edward no vendrá aquí, así que si no quieres encerrarme bajo llave, no puedes prohibírmelo.

-No voy a prohibírtelo, pero deberías ser más razonable. _Ese capullo_ se fue, de un día para otro, sin decir adiós, si darte ninguna explicación. Has llorado sin descanso. Y ahora, ¿qué? Le perdonas, como si nada.

-No hay nada que perdonar, papá. Además, eso es algo entre Edward y yo. Hemos hablado y lo hemos dejado todo claro.

-¿Y vuelve a ser…?

¿_Humano_? No, no se refería a eso.

-¿Mi novio?- añadió- Sí.

-Estupendo. Creía que eras más inteligente.

Encogiéndose de hombros porque con eso Charlie había dado la conversación por acabada, Bella apuró los cereales y se levantó para meter el bol en el fregadero. ¿Cómo habría dormido Edward? En su habitación ni siquiera había cama. Bueno, los Cullen tenían recursos y seguro que se les habría ocurrido algo. ¿Y qué habría comido? Ayer parecía muy emocionado con la idea de poder alimentarse. Y con el agua de la cisterna. El por qué salía de color verde de la cisterna de Charlie por culpa del ambientador era algo que nunca se planteó de lo que pudiera hablar con él.

-Voy a hacer la colada y a recoger las habitaciones. Me iré a casa de los Newton después de comer.

-Como quieras- gruñó Charlie.

Y sin más subió escaleras arriba. Estaba tan feliz que podía hasta silbar si no se le hubiera olvidado en los últimos tres meses. Haría las tareas de la casa cantando. Sacudiría las sábanas, barrería las alfombras y plancharía la ropa incluso bailando. Era el ser más dichoso de Forks. Más aún cuando al llegar a su habitación vio sobre su almohada una nota en papel de seda.

_Bella;_

_He encontrado el modo de ir a nuestro prado. Conduce hasta el claro esta tarde y desde allí Alice te llevará. Yo te estaré esperando para un picnic._

_Tuyo;_

_Edward._

Y con la misma felicidad se giró para descolgar el teléfono y tener lista su coartada con Mike para su cita con Edward.


	14. Broma macabra

**13. Broma macabra.**

-Está frío.

-Lo siento- respondió Carlisle apartando el estetoscopio para pasarlo por la manga de su bata blanca como si con ese contacto pudiera calentarse- Le pasa a todo el mundo.

-No, me refería a…- señaló la mano que tenía sobre su hombro.

-Oh- la apartó de golpe- Con mis otros pacientes suelo ponerme guantes, creí que a ti no te importaría.

-No lo hace. Ya no. Alice no ha dejado de molestarme poniéndose delante sin pestañear, hablando de cómo se me acelera el corazón o como huele mi sangre y esta noche Esme me cogió la mano mientras me quedaba dormido. Sólo que… no es una sensación muy agradable- y sonrió sin darle más importancia.

Carlisle le respondió a la sonrisa y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo diciendo que tomara aire y que lo expulsarla mientras le auscultaba desde la espalda. Quiso ser un buen paciente y obedeció haciendo lo que le pedía pero como aunque se esforzó le fue imposible percibir qué pensaba Carlisle en su actividad, echó un vistazo al despacho sin dejar de sujetarse la camiseta a la altura de la barbilla.

Al contrario que su despacho de casa, éste era sobrio. Allí estaba repleto de cuadros, libros que había acarreado a lo largo de la historia y de su propia historia. Una mesa, una cómoda silla y un par de armarios con enciclopedias de medicina moderna. Entre los estantes apenas había tres portarretratos con fotografías: de Esme, de ambos y de todos ellos. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y él. Todos sonreían menos él. Pensó que si ahora se hicieran esa foto y él estuviera en el centro también volvería a no sonreír porque seguro que Alice no le dejaría de mirar, Rosalie le daría las espalda, Jasper querría atacarle y Emmett tendría que sujetarle.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar la imagen. Así dejó su camiseta caer.

-Sí, muy bien. Ayer tuve pesadillas pero hoy no. Pero no tuve un despertar muy agradable: Alice estaba a los pies de mi cama mirándome fijamente- refunfuñó.

Carlisle se rió, se quitó el fonendoscopio para colgárselo del cuello y tomó una linternita del bolsillo de su bata para alumbrarle los ojos con ello.

-Está curiosa. Siempre le han resultado curiosos los humanos. Y ahora tiene uno muy cerca.

-Es lo que me temía- contestó.

-Sigue la luz- Obedeció de nuevo siguiendo el destello de un lado a otro- Tienes los ojos del color exacto al que recordaba. Incluso el color de las mejillas y de tu piel. Eres exactamente igual a quien conocí en 1918. Excepto porque ahora no tienes fiebre.

-Sobre eso…- carraspeó-… ayer descubrí que me he traído algo más de 1918.

Carlisle apagó la lucecita lentamente para seguir con la mirada a Edward que le guiaba al cuello de su camiseta, lo estiraban y le mostraba la base del mismo. Él contuvo el aliento – aunque no le fuera necesario respirar – y con los mismos movimientos lentos, se acercó a examinarlo.

-Es increíble…- musitó.

-También tengo en las muñecas y en los tobillos.

No contestó. Siguió observando las marcas, pasó su frío dedo sobre ellas y movió rápidamente sus pupilas doradas de un lado a otro.

Debía estar nervioso. Si cualquier otro vampiro estuviera así de cerca de su cuello, estaría muerto de miedo. Como de Demetri cuando le acompañó fuera de la fortaleza de los Volturis. O el primer susto que le dio Alice en casa de Bella. Pero Carlisle no le daba miedo en absoluto. Quizás era porque él era al único vampiro que jamás había visto con las pupilas rojo carmesí y porque había leído durante casi un siglo su mente y sabía que nunca sucumbiría.

Le había visto salvar a Bella e impregnarse de su sangre. Era más que un ser con poderes sobrenaturales.

Carraspeó, hizo que sus manos soltaran el cuello de la camiseta y fue hacia su escritorio para coger una tablilla y apuntar algo.

-¿Has encontrado algo más que te haya llamado la atención?

-Todas las sensaciones y olores me llaman la atención pero supongo que será cuestión de tiempo. No recuerdo mucho de cómo era antes de convertirme en vampiro, pero creo que todo es igual. Tú sabes más de mí humano que yo mismo.

Levantó la vista de la tablilla sin dejar de escribir – algo que en realidad a sus otros pacientes les intrigaría – y le observó fijamente. Desde la punta de sus cabellos – que Alice se había empeñado en peinar – pasando por su cara y después por su cuerpo para acabar en sus pies.

-Siento que el poder de los Volturis te hayan devuelto tu envoltura humana un segundo antes de que se te parara el corazón por culpa de mi ponzoña. Parece alguna broma macabra. Así no tendrías esas marcas tan horribles.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no le importaba, como le confesó la noche anterior a Esme y que lo único que temía es que verlas le produjeran a él algún tipo de dolor, pero alguien picó a la puerta del despacho y antes de que nadie dijera que podía pasar, un carro empujado por la enfermera de Carlisle se abrió paso.

-Oh, Tess, muchas gracias- dijo Carlisle saliendo a su encuentro para apropiarse del carrito.

-De nada, Dr. Cullen- dijo la chica con su sonrisa falsa- Hola, Edward. Que bueno es tenerte aquí otra vez.

Detestaba a esa chica, su voz estridente, su olor a almizcle y sus pensamientos. Gracias que no podía leerlos ahora. Ella y _como es posible que los hombre Cullen sean todos tan guapos_, el _me metería en problemas legales si me insinuara a un menor de edad_ o _lo que daría para que repitiera mi nombre con su sexy voz_.

-¿Qué tal por Los Ángeles? Estás bronceado- añadió.

¿Bronceado? ¡Ja! Simplemente estaba vivo.

-Muy bien. Aunque echaba de menos Forks y a Bella.

Frunció los labios como siempre que alguien nombraba una de las mujeres que los rodeaban. Sabía que odiaba a muerte a Esme, a Rosalie e incluso a Bella y eso que ni siquiera le había puesto cara y para ella apenas era un historial médico cuando Carlisle la atendió en urgencias tras el accidente con Tyler. Pero se recompuso y volvió a soltar su sonrisa falsa.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Tu padre te echaba mucho de menos- añadió- Avísame para llevar las muestras al laboratorio cuando esté listo, Dr. Cullen.

Y salió sin más.

-¿Laboratorio?- preguntó Edward.

Carlisle ya estaba tomando del carrito todo lo necesario como una aguja, un compresor para el brazo de goma y un par de tubos de muestras.

-La última vez que fuiste humano fue en 1918 y estabas infectado de gripe. Es sólo por precaución. Los Volturis han hecho un trabajo magnífico, pero no podemos olvidar que moriste por culpa de la ponzoña. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no tienes ningún tipo de secuela.

Suspiró dándose por vencido y estiró el brazo para que su padre adoptivo procediera. Casi contuvo el aliento al sentir de nuevo las manos frías que le sujetaban y le apretaban con la goma y apartó la vista al ver la aguja acercarse, como hacía en Phoenix cuando Bella estaba en el Hospital y tenían que tomarle muestras a ella, como si su propia sangre fuera ahora a hacerle reaccionar de algún modo.

El primer tubo se llenó, para después el segundo y…

-Vaya, es mi sangre- musitó.

Carlisle le sonrió y llenó el último. Los etiquetó debidamente y los dejó sobre el carrito para tomar de nuevo la tablilla.

-Entonces has dormido bien y según dice Esme tienes un apetito estupendo.

-La coordinación no es mi fuerte, pero creo que es cosa de muchos humanos - Asintió sin dejar de anotar- Aún sé tocar el piano y necesito los 5 sentidos para conducir, al contrario que antes. He tenido que afeitarme. Correr por el bosque sobre la espalda de Alice me asusta hasta la muerte y creo que para su agrado como mucho además de sudar.

Carlisle emitió una sonora carcajada que llenó todo el despacho para dejar de tomar notas y rodear su escritorio para sentarse, invitando a Edward a hacerlo por el otro lado, algo que aceptó. Volvió a sonreír y abrió uno de sus cajones.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo- Alice se enfadará porque está entusiasmada por poder comprar cosas para tu _nueva vida humana_, pero creo que esto lo necesitarás.

Le mostró en un movimiento rápido de vampiro una caja alargada y de terciopelo con un lazo rojo carmesí, un color muy apropiado para ellos. Lo tomó sonriendo y quitó el lazo para abrir la tapa.

-Ya que no te puedes valer de _tu don_ para saber qué hora es- añadió-. Los humanos siempre necesitan saberlo para llegar a los sitios a tiempo, cuándo comer y cuándo dormir. Espero que te guste.

-Es…- buscó las palabras. Se sintió agasajado como cada vez que entró en la cocina desde que había llegado a casa y veía la mesa repleta de comida y a Esme preparando más. O a Alice saltando feliz por mostrarle sus nuevos artilugios- precioso, Carlisle, muchas gracias.

Era más que eso. No sólo era un precioso reloj masculino con correa de cuero como su muñequera, si no que tenía grabado el símbolo de la familia. Ahora era como ser un Cullen, por partida doble.

-Me agrada que te guste. Ahora ya sabes a qué hora puedes ir a recoger a Bella para ir al instituto mañana.

Ah. Mañana. El instituto. Bella. El jefe Swan. Dejó de sonreír mientras se lo abrochaba y levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada dorada de Carlisle.

-No creo que vaya a acercarme a casa de Bella. Y no puedo decir que no me lo merezca.

-Sí, eso he oído. Pero seguro que todo se arregla con el tiempo.

-El tiempo para mí ya no tiene el mismo significado que antes.

-Supongo que no- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- Pero también tengo entendido que Bella está muy feliz con tu vuelta como humano, así que por lo demás no deberías preocuparte.

-¿Y tú, Carlisle? ¿Estás feliz con mi vuelta como humano?

Debía ser algo de su nueva mente recuperada de 1918 porque su mente de vampiro jamás decía nada sin procesarlo bien antes, así que en el momento que cerró la última interrogación notó ese calorcillo al que se iba haciendo familiar en las mejillas. Carlisle dejó de sonreír pero tampoco se quedó serio, tal vez sorprendido, y antes de contestar tomó una gran bocanada de aire, innecesaria para él.

-Yo estoy feliz con lo que tú hayas decidido.

-Lo sé, eso ya lo dijiste ayer y lo dijiste antes de que me fuera a Volterra. Pero ahora estoy aquí, con un montón de preguntas y sólo os tengo a vosotros. Antes os tenía pero podía irme cuando quisiera porque era totalmente capaz de salir solo adelante, pero ahora siento que no. Os necesito a ti y a Esme. Y a Alice que sólo me crispa los nervios. Supongo que con el cuerpo humano va la necesidad de una familia y la mía sois vosotros. Por eso quiero saber si te incomoda que la persona que te encontraste en 1918 esté de vuelta, con marcas de mordiscos y con _maldición_ incluida.

-Edward- en su mano aparecieron por arte de magia dos manos frías que la aferraban- Cuando te encontré en 1918 no sólo vi a un posible compañero con el que compartir mi secreto, al que si no salvaba moriría. Vi al hijo que me gustaría haber tenido. Lo he tenido durante 90 años. Y ahora lo tengo otra vez. Lo que pasa que ha crecido y ha decidido qué hacer con su vida. Ha decidido cómo quiere vivirla. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti.

Sonrió como nunca antes desde que era humano y aferró mejor las manos frías de Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrán volver los demás?- añadió señalando con la cabeza la foto de la estantería- Creo que también los necesito en mi nueva existencia humana.

-Seguro que muy pronto- dijo con su sonrisa- Déjanos a nosotros, a tus padres, preocuparnos por eso- añadió- No tengo pacientes hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo a la cafetería del Hospital? He oído que tienen unos sándwiches muy buenos.

-Creo que Esme no te lo perdonaría- bromeó- Mejor volveré a casa. Alice ha planeado una cita con Bella porque ha tenido una visión de nosotros en un prado y no quiero llegar tarde ahora que debo respetar las normas de circulación.

-Muy sabia decisión. No te conviene meterte en _más problemas_ con el jefe Swan.


	15. Marioneta humana

**14. Marioneta humana.**

-Es asombroso…- y siguió mirándola curioso- ¿Yo también brillaba así?

-Claro que sí- le sacó la lengua- Todos brillamos así. Y seguiré brillando si tengo que cargar contigo adelante y atrás y colándome en la habitación de Bella para dejarle notas bajo el sol. Es insoportable. Me alegro un montón de no poder sudar como tú. Hoy hasta lo lograría. ¿Qué pasa con Forks? ¿Ya nunca está nublado aquí?

Antes de dejar la cesta en el suelo en el medio del prado, se colocó mejor sus gafas de sol y se cubrió el cabello con un pañuelo, pero aún así de las porciones de piel que quedaban al aire, salían miles de destellos. Menos mal que estaban en el prado, en la mitad del bosque porque junto a él, con su saludable color rojizo en las mejillas, llamaba bastante la atención. Edward no había parado de mirarla, así que hoy él era el curioso.

Habían salido de casa, conducido hasta el claro como le había indicado a Bella en su nota y después habían hecho la parte más abrupta del trayecto Alice corriendo y Edward sobre su espalda. El viaje de hoy no había sido tan terrible como el del día anterior. Quizá porque el sol brillaba y si los árboles se acercaban demasiado veía más fácil apartarse de ellos. Y ahora lo que quedaba, lo hacían a paso humano, Alice llevando la cesta del picnic y Edward casi dando saltitos a su alrededor exultante de felicidad.

-Gracias- le dio un golpecito con el codo- Aún humano, sigues siendo mi hermana favorita.

-Ahora mismo eres la única que tienes y que no quiere matarte- le guiñó el ojo.

-Alice, necesitamos tener una charla sobre ese humor tuyo tan macabro- reprochó molesto.

-¿La necesitamos?- bromeó- ¿Después de la charla de hoy sobre las maquinillas de afeitar, fijación del pelo y perfumes masculinos?

Eso era bastante embarazoso y no le gustaba en absoluto ser su _marioneta humana_ a la que vestir y peinar. Y ahora estaba seguro que a Bella le disgustaba hasta la muerte cuando también la maltrataba vistiéndola y maquillándola. Pero él no era una chica. Y había descubierto que a su _yo_ humano le daban bastante vergüenza ese tipo de cosas: que Alice revolviera su armario para conjuntar la ropa, que le colocara perfectamente el pelo y que le persiguiera con un bote de desodorante. Necesitaba buscarle un hobbie pronto antes de que encontrara el modo de cortara en trocitos y prenderle fuego con la escasa fuerza con la que contaba ahora.

Aunque estaba regocijándose un montón de ser el único humano en una casa de vampiros: además de la charla con Carlisle por la mañana en el Hospital, tener una madre que no necesitaba dormir y que le preparaba una mesa repleta de cosas deliciosas primero para desayunar, después para comer y ahora parte de esas cosas iban dentro de la cesta de mimbre que Alice cargaba, era genial.

-Estás disfrutando mucho con esto. Admítelo- añadió Edward.

-Con cada latido de tu corazón- se rió- Este es el sitio- cerró los ojos, concentrándose- Estaréis bien. No hay nada alrededor. Iré a por Bella. Y podéis hacer lo que queráis porque no miraré hasta el atardecer que vuelva a por vosotros.

Se giró a su velocidad habitual, pero detuvo al borrón antes de que se volatilizara.

-¡Alice!- exclamó. Miró a su alrededor e incluso bajó el tono como si alguien fuera a escucharle en medio de aquel paraje- No hace falta que digas eso cada vez que… Bella y yo estamos solos.

-¿Te estás sonrojando de nuevo?- añadió pícara.

-Quiero decir que tengo que manejar un montón de sensaciones nuevas antes de experimentar con nada más… _potente_. Mi mente ahora mismo ni siquiera está preparada para imaginar nada.

La diversión se borró de la cara de Alice.

-¿Lo has hablado con Carlisle?

-No. Por el momento no es algo que me preocupe.

-Creí que para eso habías querido recuperar tu humanidad. Para poder estar con Bella en _todos_ los aspectos.

-Sí, claro. Quiero estar con ella en todos los aspectos _humanamente posible_s. Pero _aún_ no creo que pueda ser capaz.

Alice se concentró. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó de respirar unos instantes. Desconcertado y a punto de pedirle que no mirara nada que a él le pudiera comprometer, los volvió a abrir y sonrió.

-Hagas lo que hagas, Edward Cullen, lo harás bien. Como todo- repitió el gesto de sacar la lengua- Que te diviertas.

Su "_gracias_" se perdió a la vez que las flores del prado se movían con el aire que levantó en su carrera a velocidad de vampiro, así que una vez solo abrió la cesta y se dedicó a prepararlo todo para la llegada de Bella: sacó un mantel de cuadros azules que Esme le había asegurado que eran muy acertados para ese tipo de citas, unos platos, vasos y los recipientes de la comida. Mordió un par de uvas, algo que descubrió aquella mañana que le gustaba mucho y se tumbó en el césped a disfrutar del sol.

Se miró las manos a contraluz. No brillaban. Se miró los brazos, por la parte externa e interna. Recorrió las líneas azules de sus venas con la yema de sus dedos. Se acarició las cicatrices. Después cerró los ojos para solamente escuchar su respiración y el sonido de su corazón.

Y así se quedó dormido.

_-Los atardeceres son preciosos, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz tras de sí._

_-Antes me entristecían- contestó él- Pero ahora me encantan. ¿Has visto qué de tonalidades tiene el sol?_

_-Nunca me había dado cuenta. Creo que cuando vivía en Phoenix no le prestaba atención al atardecer- respondió Bella sentándose a su lado- y desde que vivo en Forks el sol no salía tantas veces seguidas. Tu corazón lo ha traído._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_La miró por primera vez en toda la conversación y le sonrió, entornando los ojos para que las miles de luces de colores que desprendía su refulgente piel no le cegaran. Bella le respondió al gesto, clavó sus ojos dorados en él y después se acercó lentamente para besarle en la mejilla. Sintió esa descarga eléctrica que sentía con los besos de su familia, pero tenerla tan cerca no le ponía nervioso como hacía la curiosidad de Alice. Resbaló sus labios de hielo por su mejilla en dirección a los suyos, y allí se posaron., a la vez que una mano fría se entrelazaba entre su pelo. Con una agilidad asombrosa se fue recostando sobre él sin cesar de besarle y una vez sobre el césped él rodeó su cintura de mármol con sus manos. Bella resbaló entonces sus labios por la mejilla contraria hacia su cuello, que besó repetidas veces y…_

_-Te prometo que aunque duela, después te sentirás mejor. Es la única manera que existe de salvarte, hijo._


	16. Demasiado afortunada

**15. Demasiado afortunada.**

¿Era posible que la simple visión de su Volvo aparcado en el claro ya le pusiera nerviosa? Definitivamente: sí. Durante estos tres meses hasta los coches de color plateado se lo ponían, y eso que tenía suerte que el sector automovilístico de Forks no destacaba por su modernidad y quien no conducía una camioneta conducía una furgoneta.

Se bajó de la suya y tomando su abrigo marrón cerró la puerta de un empujón que hizo que sonara a lata.

-¡Hola!

Se giró de un salto para exclamar:

-¡Alice! ¡Dios mío!- se llevó la mano al pecho- ¿De dónde sales?

Alice se echó a reír con su musicalidad y en un movimiento imperceptible se cambió de su izquierda a su derecha. Parecía una muñeca que se tapaba del sol con unas gafas oscuras y un pañuelo que le cubría el cabello, un jersey de cuello subido y casi un abrigo hasta los pies. No, parecía un vampiro de verdad.

-Perdona, a Edward tampoco le gusta que le haga eso. Pero es muy divertido. También se sonroja, ¿sabes? Y el corazón se le desboca como a ti.

-No deberías hacerlo nunca más. Ahora ya no es como tú. ¿Y si le causas…?

-¿Un ataque cardíaco?- se volvió a reír- Lo vería antes. No te preocupes, estará bien. Te espera en el prado. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- suspiró resignada.

Alice se movió de nuevo rápidamente y se puso delante de ella para que se subiera a su espalda y en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban corriendo. Notó lo que notaba siempre: que se le encogía el estómago, que se mareaba y que si no cerraba los ojos se desmayaría, pero quizás porque Alice era más temeraria que su hermano y saltaba de árbol en árbol como si nada, llegaron antes y cuando el malestar se empezó a agravar, ya estaba en suelo firme.

-Edward está allí- señaló hacia el horizonte.

Bella se asomó. Tuvo que entornar los ojos para que el sol – y el brillo de Alice – no le molestaran.

-Allí, ¿Dónde?

-Allí- insistió- Al final. Creo que está dormido. No se mueve y respira rítmicamente. Tiene el corazón calmado. Cuando duerme la boca se le entre abre y está muy gracioso.

Iba a decirle por qué lo sabía pero prosiguió con…

-El aire viene hacia aquí y puedo olerle. Se mezcla con el olor de la comida del picnic y es bastante…- chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra correcta- embriagador, así que no quiero acercarme más. Pero si caminas recto en 1 minuto y medio le verás. ¿Estarás bien? Sí, lo estarás. Hasta el atardecer.

Y un borrón negro desapareció.

Mirando a su alrededor, Bella comenzó a caminar y cuando tropezó con un pequeño tapín de hierba abultado decidió que sería mejor mirar al suelo. ¿Era aquel su prado? Nunca lo había visto tan soleado, ni siquiera con el césped seco sin las gotas del rocío. Forks estaba convirtiéndose en algo más mágico desde que Edward había vuelto, porque desde que él se había ido ella no había vuelto a pisar el bosque.

Se quedó quieta cuando al minuto y medio de caminar en línea recta divisó primero una cesta de mimbre, luego un mantel de cuadros y después a Edward tendido bajo el sol con los brazos tras la nuca.

Eso sí que era mágico. Estaba allí. Y no brillaba como Alice. Dormía y respiraba pausadamente. No se pellizcaría por si realmente era un sueño.

Se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado. Incluso cerró los ojos para inspirar su esencia. Esa esencia del _Edward de antes_ que era única en él mezclada con ahora cosas humanas como un desodorante masculino y ¿gel fijador del pelo? Maravilloso. Sonriendo se entornó hacia él, primero le besó en la mejilla, después en el hueco entre el cuello y la oreja y después…

-¡No!

Se incorporó tan bruscamente que hasta la empujó, y eso que no tenía la fuerza de antes. Se llevó las manos al cuello y la miró con ojos desorbitados – ojos verde esmeralda desorbitados – como si no la conociera o no supiera dónde estaba.

-Perdona por asustarte- dijo Bella avergonzada por su osadía.

-¿Qué ha sido eso _otra vez_?

-¿Otra pesadilla?

-Tú eras…

Movió la cabeza para invitarle a que continuara hablando.

-Tú eras…- volvió a balbucear.

-¿Yo era…?

-Eras _un vampiro_. La piel te brillaba y tenías los ojos dorados. Y los labios fríos. Pero después decías las palabras que dijo Carlisle antes de morderme y lo hacías.

Bella sólo acertó a exhalar un "_oh_" de sus labios que se quedaron en esa forma y a mirar a Edward ansioso que se pasaba las manos por los cabellos.

-Son sólo sueños.

-No, no lo son. Son muy reales. Seguro que es culpa de ellos. Lo han hecho ellos. Es una venganza por haber pasado las pruebas y es una manera de torturarme. Carlisle lo dijo: "_una broma macabra_". No podía ser tan fácil saltarme todo en lo que ellos creen y llevar una _vida normal_.

Aún perdiéndose en medio de su explicación porque le faltaban datos y más a la velocidad a la que Edward hablaba, le tomó una mano y se le besó, sonoramente.

-¿Y si es algo más _mundano_?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando te fuiste…- carraspeó para no recordar más ese momento de tu vida- los médicos le dijeron a Charlie que estaba en estado catatónico. Mi mente iba más lenta y hasta ayer sólo tenía pesadillas. Quizás se trate de lo mismo. Has vivido más de lo que cualquier mente humana puede hacer. A lo mejor…

No pudo terminar porque un beso plantado en medio de sus labios le impidió seguir hablando y ella se quedó encantada por ello. Al beso – que no terminó- se añadió una mano en la cintura y otra mano en sus cabellos así que sólo se dejó llevar y se fue recostando sobre él.

Ya podía ocultarse el sol y empezar a nevar que no se pensaba mover.

Edward sonrió y le pasó uno de los mechones detrás de la oreja, con su curioso tirabuzón en la punta que volvía a estar allí. Todo lo de la antigua Bella estaba allí, hasta su abrigo marrón, sus pantalones vaqueros, su camisa blanca y su cinta del pelo cuidadosamente cepillado.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, pero siento haberte causado algo tan terrible y angustioso.

-Estás aquí y no voy a pensar en ello nunca más.

-Aún así, necesito decírtelo: perdóname.

-El latido de tu corazón ya me hizo perdonarte.

Volvió a repetir el beso, pero este rápido y cortito, y así los incorporó.

-¿Tienes hambre? Esme ha preparado un montón de cosas deliciosas.

¿Cómo podría tener en mente comer en estos momentos? Antes saltaba cuando se le acercaba demasiado y ahora vaciaba una cesta repleta de alimentos. ¡Así ella nunca podía ganar! Pero realmente pensar que todo eso lo había preparado un vampiro que no comía le levantó curiosidad y asintió.

Hablaron durante todo el rato que comieron los sándwiches, los pasteles, la fruta y las galletas, lo mismo que todo el rato que bebieron los zumos de tres sabores diferentes. Edward le narraba lo que sentía con cada sabor y era muy divertido, lo mismo que cuando le contó lo que los Cullen habían preparado en su habitación o que Carlisle ya había hablado con el director y que mañana oficialmente volvería al instituto de Forks.

-Aunque lo haré solo- dijo- Porque Alice dice que volverá a estar soleado y ella no podrá acudir.

-¿Y los demás?

-Aún no han vuelto. Carlisle cree que ellos tres que son los más inmunes traten solos con todos mis nuevos _fluidos humanos_.

-¿Rosalie también? Una vez me dijiste que ella nunca había bebido sangre humana.

-Está enfadada. Se enfadó cuando me fui a Volterra porque odia todo lo que desestabilice a la familia. Ahora Alice dice que está celosa porque yo he conseguido recuperar la humanidad que ella desea, pero que se le pasará. De todos modos, ella permanecerá donde esté Emmett.

El núcleo familiar de los Cullen donde todos se movían de dos en dos: Carlisle y Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper y Alice. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ahora Edward al respecto que siempre decía que era el solitario de la familia y ahora para más con sangre en las venas. Estaba segura de que ninguno de los Cullen le harían daño como tampoco se lo habían hecho a ella, pero ahora todo era diferente: Edward era diferente. Un Edward que dormía, comía y no brillaba a la luz de sol. Debía de estar en una casa de humanos. ¡Ojalá todos los Cullen fueran humanos! No, debía de estar en su casa con ella, aunque Charlie con su arma fuese más terrible que un ataque vampiro.

-Y yo permaneceré donde estés tú- añadió en otro beso en la nariz- No sabes lo bien que hueles ahora- dijo sujetándole la cara entre sus manos- Mi nariz humana me parecía triste y pobre porque ya no me puedo guiar con ella, pero teniéndote tan cerca y sólo oliendo tu esencia; la esencia de tus cabellos, el olor de tu ropa y el de tu piel, me parece perfecta.

-Tú también hueles muy bien.

-¿Mejor que antes?

Sólo asintió porque al ir a articular palabra otro beso le detuvo, así que antes de una nueva interrupción se dejó guiar por él beso, rodeó la cintura con una mano y otra fue a los cabellos. Los cabellos humanos eran definitivamente mejor que los de vampiro, más sedosos. Hasta con gel fijador. No había ni punto de comparación.

Él también investigó: también fue a la cintura y la otra a los cabellos. Pero esa mano no se quedó quieta y siguió por el cuello para tocarle la barbilla y descender para juntarse con la otra. Y allí, las dos, hicieron algo que jamás harían esas mismas manos cuando no era frías: levantaron el chaquetón marrón y se metieron despacio y cuidadosamente por debajo de la camisa de Bella.

Estaba tan feliz que podía aplaudir. Iría ella misma a Volterra a agradecer a quienes fueran los volturis los humanos tan perfectos que creaban de vampiros a los que había que rogarles un simple beso. Así que para imaginarse que iban a hacerse girar lentamente para primero quedar de lado y luego, él encima.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó entre un besito corto y otro.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Y tú?

-Diría que no estaba tan bien desde 1918 pero entonces nunca había hecho esto, así que mejor que nunca también.

Sonrió y fue ella quien le besó a él pero que correspondió encantado. Así, en esa postura pudo aprovechar a ser la que investigara y dejando ese perfecto pelo suave humano con sus toques de fijación resbaló por la espalda, recreándose con la yema de los dedos en las costuras de la cazadora de Edward y tentando a su suerte hizo lo mismo que él: levantarla para tocar la espalda.

¡Magnífico! Nunca habían llegado tan lejos antes. ¡Ni por asomo! Besos y de unos segundos que antes conocía exactamente la duración y abrazos, pero poco más. El _otro Edward_ siempre le recordaba lo frágil que era y por eso ella quería ser como él, pero como ahora eso estaba superado podría quedarse en esa postura para siempre.

Para hacerla más cómoda enroscó una pierna en su cintura y con la mano libre la metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Creía que ya había sido demasiado afortunada por un día porque Edward de pronto dejó de besarla, pero no. Claro que no. Ellas nunca podían estar tranquilos. Seguro que la lluvia había vuelto a aparecer o había una tormenta eléctrica o se acercaba el Armagedón por la forma en la que se separó de ella y se incorporó.

-¿Qué…?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Primero oyó una especie de rugido y después golpes de impacto: algo enormemente bestial caminaba por el borde del prado olisqueando el ambiente.

Edward se incorporó para quedar de rodillas y a cámara lenta – o al menos despacio comparado como lo habría hecho antes – se colocó delante de ella protegiéndola con el brazo. Después se volvió y la miró con… terror en sus ojos. Sí, era terror en sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

Fuese lo que fuese aquella cosa él estaba tan indefenso como lo estaba ella siempre.

-¡Alice!-exclamó con un grito desgarrado- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!


	17. Miedo

**16. Miedo.**

-¿Qué…?- dio una vuelta sobre sí misma mirando a su alrededor- ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?

-No lo sé- siguió guardando las cosas apresurado en la cesta de mimbre- Ya no puedo leer la mente, así que no sé si era algo _sobrenatural_ y no puedo oler más allá de de lo que tengo delante de la nariz así que no puedo saber si es algo animal- se incorporó de golpe- Pero no vamos a quedarnos aquí a investigar- añadió- ¡Alice! ¡Alice!- repitió.

-Tal vez sólo era un oso- insistió ella-. He oído a Charlie hablar con otros hombres del pueblo de que han visto un grupo de osos cerca. O lobos gigantes. No sabían lo que eran. Estaban haciendo batidas.

-¿Y lo dices ahora? Hemos estado aquí, solos. Sin nadie vigilando. Nos podía haber atacado. ¡Y ya no puedo protegerte!

Bella dio un paso atrás asustada, negando con la cabeza, confusa. Nunca había oído a Edward – al _antiguo Edward_ – levantar la voz. Por lo menos, levantarle la voz a ella. La mayoría de las veces que estaba enfadado o frustrado por algo su voz sonaba sin emoción. Pero este Edward tenía emociones. Y demasiadas.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde estás metida?!

Con el sonido de algo que se rasgaba llegó acompañado un borrón negro que se volatilizó delante de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- continuó el vehemente Edward- Hemos tenido _una cosa_ allí- señaló el oeste del prado- a 20 metros de nosotros que nos podía haber hecho trizas, y preguntas qué pasa.

-¿_Una cosa_?- repitió carente de fuerza la voz de Alice- Yo no he visto nada.

-¡Pues yo sí! ¡Y Bella también! Así que sácanos de aquí ¡ya!

Sin hacer caso alguno a Edward con su pataleta y a sus gritos que resonaban en toda la pradera, Alice dio dos pasos hacia donde él había señalando y primero levantó la nariz moviendo las aletillas para orientarse y después cerró los ojos. Edward tomó aire seguramente para gritar algo más, pero ella le detuvo con la mano, dentro de su trance.

Bella estaba más que acostumbrada a cuando Alice se encerraba en sí misma, espiando el futuro. Sabía que se abstraía de todos las emociones externas. Tanto como lo estaba Edward, pero caminó hacia ella y la zarandeó, lo que solo produjo que se le moviera el abrigo.

-¿Qué era? ¿Qué ves? ¿Puedes rastrearlo?

-No veo nada- dijo igual de carente sin abrir los ojos- Sólo os veo a vosotros. Tumbados y besándoos. Y después a vosotros asustados. Hay un agujero en mi visión. No sé lo que es.

Con un gesto dramático, Alice se dejó caer al suelo para quedarse de rodillas, llevándose las manos a las sienes, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-Es un animal- prosiguió- Huele como un animal. Como un perro mojado. Es asqueroso. Pero no sé por qué no puedo verlo. Ha cruzado del este al oeste, puedo notarlo. Pero no está en mi visión.

-Tienes que sacarnos de aquí, Alice- la volvió a zarandear- Ahora.

Pestañeó lentamente para mirar a Edward con los ojos vacíos y se le acercó con la nariz por delante.

-¿Qué es eso que hay en tu voz? Te sale desde aquí- le tocó el centro del pecho- No te lo había oído antes.

Despegando sus labios por primera vez desde la aparición de Alice, Bella caminó hacia ellos y también se arrodilló.

-Es _miedo_. Es lo que sentimos todos los humanos cuando nos damos cuenta de lo frágiles que somos.


	18. Culpabilidad

**17. Culpabilidad.**

No se arrepentía de ni una de las decisiones que había tomado para ir a Volterra, pero lo echaba de menos como el aire que ahora necesitaba para respirar. _Su don_. Porque allí estaba, de pie, junto a su familia sentados alrededor del escritorio de Carlisle que hablaban a velocidad de vampiro y a volumen de vampiro, y él, _un humano_, no se estaba enterando de nada.

Miraba sus caras pero estaban inexpresivas. Conocía esas caras desde hacía 90 años – las de Carlisle y Esme – y 40 años – la de Alice – y hoy era como si las viera por primera vez. Movían sus ojos y sus labios pero no podía percibir ni una mísera palabra suelta.

Alice se levantó y salió de la habitación en un pestañeo. En otro pestañeo, Esme ya estaba a su lado, cogiéndole de los hombros amorosa y maternalmente.

-¿Quieres que te prepare espaguetis para cenar? Parece ser tu plato favorito.

-No- dijo escuetamente- ¿Dónde ha ido Alice?

Carlisle se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia él exhalando un suspiro.

-Va a salir de caza.

-¿A cazar a _esa cosa_?

-No. A alimentarse. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo contigo y con Bella. No queremos correr riesgos.

Sí, tenía razón. Por la mañana tenía los ojos dorados y cuando volvió al atardecer estos tenían ya un ligero tono negruzco. Seguro que estaba siendo duro para ella: cargar con dos humanos a unos centímetros de sus agudos sentidos de vampiro que le hacían llenarse la boca de veneno. Alice era casi inmune, pero aún no era Carlisle. La última vez que tuvo a Bella cerca sangrando – en la fatídica fiesta de cumpleaños- él pudo leer en su mente las ganas que tenía de beber.

-¿Ya sabéis lo que es?- insistió.

-Aún no, hijo, no te preocupes.

Iba a exclamar un _"¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?"_ pero como Esme no necesitaba tomar aire entre frase y frase como él, insistió de nuevo:

-¿Y un emparedado?

-No, no, no- exclamó zafándose de su abrazo frío- Quiero saber qué es lo que estabais hablando. ¿Vais a llamar a Jasper y a Emmett? Si hay algo en el bosque que Alice no puede ver y nos puede atacar, les necesitamos aquí.

-No vamos a llamar a nadie- prosiguió Carlisle con su sorna-. Y no hay nada por lo que alarmarse.

-¡Claro que lo hay! Bella y yo estábamos allí y nos podía haber hecho cualquier cosa. Jasper es el mejor rastreador. Tiene que venir a seguir a esa cosa de allá de donde haya salido.

-Edward- continuó- Entiendo que estés asustado y…

-¡No!- exclamó- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ninguno lo entendéis! De la misma manera que yo no entendía a Bella antes. Estábamos allí y mis sentidos no me alertaron de absolutamente nada. Esa cosa podía haber llegado a estar a un palmo de nosotros y ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta. No puedo llevar a Bella a ningún sitio a la que la llevaba cuando era vampiro porque estamos expuestos a peligros a los que no puedo afrontar. ¡Así que no me digas que sabes cómo me siento!

Carlisle simplemente apretó los labios y Esme se llevó las manos a la boca, a la vez que una sensación nueva crecía en él. Algo grande que le quemaba por dentro desde el estómago, le subía a la garganta y ahora estaba en el calor de sus mejillas. ¿Eso era algo como la culpabilidad? ¿El arrepentimiento? Lo había sentido cuando era vampiro, pero era una tortura a un diferente nivel. Como humano dolía como dolía hablarle así a los seres queridos.

-Esme, Carlisle, lo siento, no quería… levantaros la voz. No era mi intención. Sé que sólo me queréis proteger y…

En una mirada rápida de uno a otro, con movimiento de labios incluido, Esme tomó la palabra para volver a pasar su brazo frío por encima de sus hombros.

-Nos hacemos cargo, hijo. ¿Qué te parece si vas a llamar a Bella para asegurarte que está bien y para decirle que tampoco debe preocuparse?

Asintió, dándose por vencido y con descarga en la mejilla por unos labios fríos, salió del despacho de Carlisle. Se quedó fuera unos instantes, pero como no iba a escuchar nada, continúo hasta llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta, puso música de su aparato que antes solía tranquilizarle y tumbándose en la cama a la larga, tomó su móvil para marcar el primer número del dial.

Bella preparaba la cama para meterse cuando le pareció que sobre el escritorio, donde había dejado su móvil tras hablar con Renee, algo vibraba así que se tiró en plancha sobre él. No le hizo falta leer la pantalla. En tres meses sólo había recibido llamadas de su madre y ya se había despedido de ella por hoy así que sólo quedaba una persona que pudiera marcar su número.

-Hola- dijo en un suspiro.

-Hola- respondió Edward desde el otro lado- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-Bien. Cuando llegué a casa aún no había vuelto de pescar. Vino de buen humor y le puso de mejor humor saber que era verdad que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Mike Newton así que por ahora sigues sin necesitar que Alice pare las balas- se echó a reír.

¿Mike Newton? ¿Qué pintaba ese _niño_ en toda la historia? Otra cosa empezó a crecer dentro de él, ocupando el poco espacio que dejaba la culpabilidad de haber gritado a sus padres adoptivos, y eso sabía muy bien lo que eran: _celos_. Los había tenido de vampiro. Y hacia Mike. Odiaba que él pudiera estar con Bella cuando era un día soleado y él debía permanecer oculto. Odiaba que se dirigiera a ella, que pensara en ella y que se imaginara cosas sobre ella. Pero los _celos humanos_ dolían más. Ahora sí que le podía ocultar cosas y eso que confiaba en Bella ciegamente. Pero había ido a ver a Mike antes y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Antes con una simple inspiración de su olor podía adivinarlo. Y ya no.

¿Cómo el resto de los seres humanos podían con semejantes y macabras sensaciones?

-¿Estuviste con Mike?

-Eh, sí- respondió ella sin darle mayor importancia- Por un trabajo de ciencias.

-¿Ahora él es tu compañero de laboratorio?

-No. Sólo que su compañero estuvo enfermo y yo no tenía y el Sr. Banner nos puso juntos.

-Sólo por esta vez- insistió.

-Sólo por esta vez- repitió ella- ¿A qué viene esto?- y se rió.

-A que Mike no me gusta- dijo seco- A eso. Él y sus comentarios mentales mordaces y las cosas que piensa de ti.

-Bueno, ahora es algo de lo que ya no tienes que preocuparte.

En cierto modo, era un alivio. Esos condenados _niños_ que eran sus compañeros, ni cuando el profesor impartía clase dejaban sus mentes tranquilas. Pensando todo tipo de cosas descabelladas. Y la hora del almuerzo era incluso peor. No sólo tenía que permanecer en la cafetería con el nauseabundo olor de la comida humana, si no en una sala llena de estudiantes que hablaban a un volumen hiriente vocalmente, lo mismo que es sus cabezas.

-Pero tengo que seguir preocupándome por Mike.

-Oh, vamos- se rió de nuevo- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos de vuelta a mi casa el día de mi cumpleaños? Decías que Mike Newton me convenía más que tú porque él era humano. ¡Y ahora ya lo eres! ¿En serio te sigues preocupando por Mike?

No, era absurdo preocuparse por él. Debía de preocuparse por un millón de cosas más importantes que aquel niño insignificante. Por su familia de vampiros, por ejemplo. Por Alice con lagunas en sus visiones y alimentándose ahora mismo para no arriesgarse a atacarle. Y por esa cosa que se paseaba a su lado mientras ellos se besaban y se acariciaban cuando se había dicho a sí mismo que _esas cosas por ahora no le preocupaban_ y que _no estaba preparado_.

-Supongo que no. Pero parece ser que, humano, sigo siendo un _novio celoso_- suspiró dándose la vuelta en la cama y quedando boca arriba- Siento lo de hoy en el prado. Siento haberte gritado.

-Es normal, estabas asustado.

-Pero no es disculpa. Nunca debí levantarte la voz.

-¿Ya sabéis lo que es o por qué Alice no lo pudo ver?

-No. O por lo menos no me lo han dicho. Me quedé de pie mientras ellos hablaban a velocidad vampiro y después no me contaron nada. Carlisle le quita importancia y Esme sólo quiere atiborrarme a comida. Es todo muy injusto.

-Debes confiar en ellos, Edward. Ahora ellos cuidan de ti. Eres un humano, como yo. ¿Y qué me decías antes? Que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme.

-Fue una tontería haberte llevado al prado y estar allí solos.

-Oh, no, no- exclamó ella- No quiero que digas eso. La tarde fue maravillosa. No quiero que porque apareciera _esa cosa_, eches a perder la increíble tarde que tuvimos.

-¿Te pareció increíble?- dijo sonriendo.

-Más que eso. Fue… un sueño. Lo que sueño ahora que no tengo pensadillas, y además, real.

-Entonces yo también olvidaré a la _cosa esa_ y pensaré en lo placentero que fue el picnic y estar allí tumbados.

-Sobre todo eso último- se rió nerviosa mientras notaba como su cara se encendía y veía su propio reflejo sentado sobre la cama en el cristal de su habitación- ¿Te veo mañana en el aparcamiento del instituto?

-Seguro. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches- respondió ella.

Se quedó unos instantes quieta observando la pantalla de su móvil que indicaba la duración de la última llamada y cuando esta se apagó, lo dejó sobre mesilla, se echó la colcha por encima y sin cesar de sonreír se acomodó en la cama.

Iba a echar de menos las visitas nocturnas del antiguo Edward a su habitación. Pero aquello… era muchísimo mejor.


	19. Día histórico

**18. Día histórico.**

Bella aparcó su camioneta en su plaza habitual y miró por su retrovisor la vacía a su espalda que llevaba igual desde hace tres meses para suspirar. El aparcamiento del instituto hervía de actividad a aquellas horas – y más con un día soleado más – pero en aquel trocito de pavimento no había nada. Una hoja suelta y un poco de verdín por el escaso uso. Todo el mundo sabía que esa era la plaza de Edward Cullen que había usado día a día – nublado – desde que empezaron a asistir al instituto y como si estuviera maldita nadie la había vuelto a ocupar.

Cogió su mochila del asiento de al lado, comprobó que tenía todo lo necesario dentro y antes de colgársela al hombro para abrir la puerta, el ruido de un motor que distinguiría entre todos los automóviles de Forks, se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes.

Llegó a una velocidad considerablemente lenta – para su estilo de conducción – hasta la línea de su plaza, se detuvo y se dispuso a maniobrar. ¿Edward mirando por los retrovisores? ¿Edward mirando hacia atrás para no golpear el muro? Una vez estacionado correctamente tiró de algo del asiento contiguo, se puso unas gafas de sol y entonces miró hacia delante – hacia ella – para sonreír.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- preguntó sin cesar de sonreír a la vez que activaba la alarma del coche y se colgaba una mochila al hombro.

-Tú- señaló el coche- Tan despacio y… mirando hacia atrás.

Se metió la mochila por el otro hombro y después la rodeó con el brazo para besarla en la frente antes de caminar.

-_Eso_ es lo que pasa cuando pierdes tus extraordinarios poderes de vampiro. Eso y que tengo que cargar con una pesada mochila llena de libros porque aunque he ido a la Universidad dos veces seguro que ahora necesito tomar notas para ponerme al día.

Bella sonrió y comenzó a caminar. Aunque apenas pudo dar un par de pasos sin sonrojarse porque se dio cuenta de que todo el instituto de Fork les estaba mirando. Era una sensación a la que casi estaba acostumbrada tres meses atrás y que la gente casi ya ignoraba porque llevaba demasiado tiempo integrada entre los Cullen para cuchichear, pero que Edward estuviera de vuelta y además, un día soleado, seguro que era el tema del mes.

Bajó la cabeza y sólo notó una ligera presión en la espalda de Edward que le invitaba a seguir caminando.

-No te preocupes- le murmuró- Esto ya nos había pasado antes- añadió- ¿Qué tal estaba Charlie? ¿Crees que mañana podré ir a buscarte? Así la llegada será más triunfal.

-No he sacado el tema porque era demasiado temprano para discutir. Sólo le comenté lo de la _cosa_ de ayer y me ha prohibido entrar en el bosque porque han desaparecido algunos excursionistas y creen que lo que sea _eso_ los haya atacado.

-Me lo temía- volvió a murmurar.

-¿Alice ha descubierto algo más?

-No. Sigue cegada. Aunque observarme mientras duermo la distrae bastante. Hoy volvía a estar a los pies de mi cama arrodillada sin pestañear cuando me desperté. Cree que está perdiendo su don.

-¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el tuyo?

-¿El mío?- se detuvo en mitad del pasillo que cruzaban.

-Es una idea que me vino a la cabeza. Ayer en el prado dijiste que tal vez todas tus pesadillas eran culpa de quienes te…- dejó de hablar porque un par de chicas pasaban demasiado cerca y además, sin quitar ojo a Edward- hicieron esto tal vez te habían gastado algún tipo de broma macabra. A lo mejor eso también está afectando a Alice.

Sólo negó con la cabeza, volvió a tomar a Bella por encima de los hombros y continuó caminando.

-No. Es algo que pasa aquí. Algo que tiene que ver con la _cosa_ del prado. Y que descubriremos. O al menos, Carlisle descubrirá.

Se volvió a detener pero esta vez para invitar a que Bella pasara antes al aula. Ella lo hizo y cruzó la clase hacia los dos últimos pupitres vacíos, que les pertenecían. Como no necesitaba más educación extra, al rellenar la matricula para el curso actual Edward escogió las mismas asignaturas que Bella para poder estar en todas las clases juntos y así poderse graduar a la vez. La suerte era que en esos tres meses su comportamiento había dejado tanto que desear que ningún compañero quiso ocupar el sitio libre y seguía vacante.

Tomó asiento, Edward hizo lo mismo con el suyo y en silencio se dispusieron a sacar sus cosas. Bella ya tenía todo lo necesario cuando él aún revolvía por la mochila y tuvo que sacar una bolsa de papel para encontrar lo que buscaba. Ella la tomó curiosa cuando le pareció que olía a algo como frambuesa y él se encogió de hombros contestando un "_Esme_" para volver a guardarlo.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Mike Newton desde la puerta.

Entró en la clase como una exhalación blandiendo una carpeta que ella reconoció inmediatamente como suya pero cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado a su lado se paró tan de golpe que hasta sus zapatillas deportivas chirriaron en las baldosas.

Era cómico y parte de la culpa la tenía ella. Fue injusto haberle llamado ayer para terminar el trabajo cuando llevaba meses – tres, exactamente – rechazando citas con mugidos y ojos en blanco, salidas al cine y quedar después del trabajo. Debió decirle además cuando le preguntó qué haría el resto de la tarde que la pasaría con el _nuevo Edward_ de ojos verdes, que por cierto había vuelto, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y se despidió diciendo que le vería mañana en clase porque, la verdad, esas situaciones nunca se le habían dado bien.

-Es…- musitó.

Bueno, toda la culpa no la había tenido ella. Si hubiera llegado al instituto temprano hubiera vivido el espectáculo en el aparcamiento y estaría al corriente. Pero desde que habían comenzado el curso llevaba curiosamente el pelo peinado como alguien que tenía sentado al lado, y eso, llevaría tiempo.

-… _Cullen_. Has vuelto.

Edward no contestó. Levantó una ceja por encima de las gafas de sol que aún llevaba y entonces se las quitó. Tenía que darse cuenta de que era diferente: estaba junto a una ventana a la que le daba el sol, tenía color en la piel y los ojos verdes que quitaban el aliento. Llevaban yendo juntos a clase desde antes incluso de que ella se mudara a Forks y todo el mundo le conocía a él y al resto de los Cullen: les observaban en la cafetería, en sus coches y se preguntaban por qué iban tanto a lo suyo y no se mezclaban con los demás. En especial a Edward del que algunas chicas decían que seguro que _pensaba que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para él_ porque nunca salía con nadie hasta que la conoció a ella.

-Hola, Mike- intervino ella- ¿Lo has terminado?

Balbuceó algo sin apartar la vista de Edward pero luego batió la cabeza para alargar el brazo hacia ella como si alguien de la mesa le fuera a morder.

-Gracias. Seguro que nos pondrán buena nota.

Asintió y mirando de reojo de nuevo a Edward se encaminó en su taburete, dos puestos más allá de ellos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de pegar el culo al asiento, se volvió.

-Creí que te graduarías en Los Ángeles- dijo.

Edward se mojó los labios antes de hablar. Que labios más perfectos. Mira que antes se había pasado tiempo observándolos cuando eran blancos y fríos como el hielo, pero los de ahora de aquel carmesí tan bonito no tenían calificativo.

-No- contestó calmado- Ahora me graduaré aquí.

¿Edward le había hablado a Mike? ¿Edward Cullen hablando a Mike Newton? Hoy debía ser un día histórico para Forks.

-Seguro que Los Ángeles es genial. Todos los días son soleados y calurosos, ¿no?

-Sí- añadió paladeando cada letra- Pero allí no estaba Bella.

Bella sonrió aún ensimismada con la belleza del perfil de Edward a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Gracias por ser su compañero de laboratorio- añadió- Pero ahora ya tiene uno.

-Ya, bueno- carraspeó- Lo suponía. ¿Vendrás a trabajar hoy?- se dirigió a ella.

Saliendo de su trance, Bella batió la cabeza.

-Claro. Como todos los días. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Venga, que lo soltara. Como si no lo supiera. Como si pudiera leer las mentes. Lo que todo el mundo pensaba: cómo teniendo un novio rico con una familia rica podía querer buscar trabajo y seguir conduciendo su camioneta. Debía de tener un deportivo como Rosalie y no repetir modelo como Alice. Pero ella no era un Cullen, era una Swan. Y a los Swan les gustaban las cosas a otro modo.

-Quizás tenías otros planes. Te veré allí entonces.

Y se sentó sin más.

Edward le sonrió y le tomó de la mano. Hizo que las dos encajaran para abrir y cerrar los dedos.

-Ayer estaba muy frustrado pero hoy solo veo ventajas a esto de no poder leer las mentes y no tener instintos asesinos. Seguro que ha pensado algo desagradable y a mí se me hubiera llenado la boca de veneno- respondió sonriendo- ¿Crees que ahora soy humano, yo debiera buscarme un trabajo?- añadió divertido.


	20. Ciega

**19. Ciega.**

-Edward, Cielo Santo, has engordado. No sabes lo que me cuesta cargar contigo.

Soltó una risotada que resonó por todo el bosque que cruzaban a aquella velocidad vertiginosa. Donde encima, llovía. Llevaba lloviendo toda la semana, así que Alice había podido volver al instituto, las miradas curiosas se dividieron ahora entre los tres y a la hora de la comida sólo ella tenía que disimular que le encantaba el menú de la cafetería cuando estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de _los Cullen_.

Durante su ausencia, Mike y el resto de los chicos habían acogido al _fantasma de Bella_ con ellos, pero ahora, con primero Edward de vuelta y después Alice, habían asumido que volverían a estar juntos y al no ver ninguna silla libre en la mesa central, tuvieron que acudir con su bandeja hacia la mesa vacía de la esquina.

Y eso debía ser suficiente porque pasaban cada hora lectiva del día juntos y Edward la esperaba para poder estar un rato a solas antes de que volviera a casa del trabajo, pero como el jefe Swan llevaba pensando toda la semana lo mismo que el sábado anterior, Alice tenía que volver a ejercer _de taxi_ para ayudar a colarse a Edward por la ventana el viernes por la noche.

-Y no me extraña, con lo que comes. Puedo oler como la grasa se pega a tus arterias. ¿Tú podías o sólo es ese _mi don_?

Iba a decirle que se callara pero estaba demasiado concentrado en no marearse y en que los dientes no le castañetearan por culpa del frío. Seguro que estaba al borde de la hipotermia. Alice no tenía ninguna consideración. Su espalda estaba más fría que el propio invierno de Forks. Se debía de tratar de algún tipo de castigo.

Se volvió a reír y tres árboles más allá, se detuvo en seco. Edward estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba porque faltaba un buen trozo para la casa de los Swan y ni por asomo pensaba hacerlo caminando, pero con un simple dedo le indicó que se callara y se alejó de él unos pasos con los ojos cerrados y la nariz alerta.

-¿Qué es?

Tardó unos instantes en contestar en los que a él le dio tiempo a cruzar los brazos en busca de calor. Cuando se volvió lo hizo con el gesto contraído por el disgusto.

-He olido a _esa cosa_ otra vez. _Esa cosa_ que huele como un perro mojado. Se mete por la nariz y te quema. Es lo más desagradable que he olido jamás. Incluso que tú, sudando.

Iba a gritar algo como _"¿Está aquí?"_ y _"¿Tan cerca del pueblo y de Bella?"_ cuando casi se abalanzó sobre él para taparle la boca y empujarle detrás de unos árboles.

-No te muevas- y le cubrió la parte del cuerpo que pudo con su pequeña envergadura.

Supo perfectamente lo que trataba de hacer porque él también lo hacía con Bella en el pasado: intentar tapar su esencia con la suya propia ante cualquier depredador. Pero también supo que era completamente absurdo. Si esa cosa estaba cerca le volvería a oler, él ya no podía defenderse y Alice estaba totalmente ciega por lo que no contaban con ventaja.

-Es más de uno- le susurró- Son un grupo. ¿Por qué diablos no puedo verlo?- añadió apretando los ojos.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando lo que fuera de lo que se estaban escondiendo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que su pobre oído humano lo percibiera: pasos por el bosque, ramas que se rompían a su paso, gotas cayendo a su alrededor y hasta una conversación lejana.

Alice seguía inerte pero él pudo ver perfectamente que de lo que se escondían eran… ¿un grupo de chicos?


	21. La visita más extraña

**20. La visita más extraña.**

-¿Bella?

Se giró de un golpe ahogando un grito y dejó caer la tapa del cubo donde metía la basura tras haber recogido la cocina de la cena cuando oyó una voz en su espalda proveniente de la oscuridad.

Tuvo que forzar los ojos porque aunque la voz le resultaba familiar, no la silueta: alta y corpulenta.

-¿Ja…? ¿Jake?

Hacía meses que no veía a Jacob Black. Habían hablado alguna vez por teléfono por el verano, pero tras la advertencia del día del Baile de Graduación donde le fue a decir que en La Push querían que dejase a Edward, la recién recuperada amistad de la infancia con Jake, nunca avanzó a más. De vez en cuando él y Billy Black venían a la sesión de los Mariners con Charlie pero en los últimos tres meses ella tampoco había estado demasiado comunicativa así que…

-Hola- dijo saliendo totalmente de las tinieblas.

¡Vaya! ¡_Vaya-cómo-había-crecido_! La última vez que le había visto – o se había fijado – era un enclenque chico de 16 años, delgado y tan alto como ella. Solía ir desarreglado y llevar el pelo largo, pero ahora la ropa se le ajustaba a lo que parecía un musculoso cuerpo y sus greñas habían desaparecido por un moreno y cortito cabello.

-¿De dónde sales? ¿Y Billy?

-He venido con unos amigos- señaló algo en su espalda-. Pasábamos cerca y quería saludarte.

-Ah, pues…- miró a su alrededor pero en la oscuridad no vio a nadie- Hola- sonrió- ¿Quieres pasar? Estás empapado.

-No, gracias. Es una visita rápida.

Bella asintió y esperó allí, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo el tejadillo de su casa a que Jacob Black hablara.

-¿Así que _tu novio_ ha vuelto?

Jacob Black hablando de Edward. Menuda novedad. En La Push tenían una especie de fijación con Edward desde el accidente de Phoenix del que le hacían el único responsable aunque ella había explicado una y otra vez que no. Y con su marcha las cosas parecían no haber mejorado.

-Eh, sí. Volvió la semana pasada. ¿Por qué?

-¿Van a volver el resto de sus hermanos?- insistió.

-No. No por ahora- dijo- Sólo ha vuelto Alice, la más joven. Los otros están en la Universidad.

Volvía a estar en la rutina de soltar las mentiras que usaban los Cullen como tapadera para su doble vida. Había cosas que en tres meses no se olvidaban.

-Bella, en la reserva siguen pensando lo mismo: los Cullen no son buenos. No es bueno que te relaciones con ellos.

Atacada y cansada, Bella respondió:

-¿Y tú, lo piensas? Una vez me dijiste que todo lo que decían en la reserva de los Cullen eran sólo cuentos. ¿A qué viene este interés repentino por Edward y sus hermanos?

-A que han cambiado muchas cosas y me preocupo por ti. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Iba a contestarle que claro que lo eran y que aunque él no lo entendiera los Cullen eran magníficos y que puede que nadie supiera lo mucho que Edward había _cambiado_ y que seguro que ambos podrían ser hasta amigos, pero Jacob reaccionó a una llamada que sólo él escuchó, poniéndose alerta y mirando a su espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo ella extrañada.

-Tengo que irme. Me esperan. Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-¿Con quién hablas, Bells?

Pestañeando lentamente, dejó de mirar del sitio donde había desaparecido el chico para dirigir la vista a su padre, en las escaleras del porche.

-Con…- negó con la cabeza, a la oscuridad- el vecino.

Tapó bien el cubo y miró sobre su hombro. Era la visita más extraña que nadie le había hecho y eso que durante meses un vampiro la vigilaba mientras dormía. Explicárselo a Charlie, ¿para qué? Últimamente parecía que no se creía todo lo que le contaba y no quería que se enfadara y tardara en irse a la cama más de lo habitual hoy que Edward iba a venir a verla como antaño.

-Entra, o te empaparás. ¿Qué te he dicho de salir a oscuras al bosque? _Esa cosa_ está por ahí acechando y aún no hemos dado con ello.

Dando unos saltitos para esquivar un par de charcos que casi la hacen resbalar y caer de bruces en su acera, llegó hasta el porche.

-No estaba en el bosque, papá. Estaba en el lateral de la casa.

-Da lo mismo. Es muy tarde y está muy oscuro. A partir de ahora, yo sacaré la basura.

¿Aquello era una preocupación paterna normal o pensaba que se citaba con Edward en torno a los cubos de la basura?

-Como quieras- se dio por vencida- Voy a subir a darme una ducha y a acostarme, estoy muy cansada. ¿Mañana irás a pescar?

-Sí.

-Que te diviertas- dijo en una sonrisa.

-Y tú… en tu salida de compras con Alice Cullen.

Bien por Charlie. Casi había pronunciado el nombre de la hermana de Edward si fruncir el ceño. La pequeña vampira había hecho de coartada cada día – nublado – a la salida del trabajo para que ambos pudieran estar juntos y acompañar a Bella a casa a los ojos de Charlie. Se le había permitido la entrada como había prometido así que ella misma urdió el plan de una salida de compras el sábado, lo que Charlie no pudo negar más que dando un gran suspiro.

Asintió sin borrar su gesto y caminó escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó al piso superior, se volvió y como se temía que Charlie estaría observándola de nuevo, sonrió otra vez y saludándole con la mano como despedida, entró en su habitación.

Mentalmente repasaba que debía recoger la ropa sucia antes de que Edward llegara, se quería lavar los dientes, cepillarse el pelo y darse esa ducha, pero apenas pudo cerrar la puerta porque ya tenía dos visitantes en su habitación: uno sentado a los pies de la cama y otro en el alfeizar de la ventana. Y ambos calados hasta los huesos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? ¡Charlie aún está despierto! ¡Puede oíros!

Nadie contestó. Alice parecía una piedra, con los ojos cerrados, las manos en las sienes y en trance. Y Edward parecía muy ocupado en tiritar: el pelo le goteaba, tenía la piel blanca y los labios ligeramente amoratados. Algo que en un primer lugar no le llamó demasiado la atención porque era muy parecido al aspecto del _Edward vampiro_, pero los ojos verdes en toda aquella figura fantasmagórica eran bastante llamativos.

-Alice ha captado el olor de nuevo de _esa cosa_ del prado. Casi nos chocamos con ello. Dice que toda esta zona está impregnada con su olor.

-¿Esta zona? ¿Ha estado cerca de mi casa?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-No puedo verlo- murmuró Alice en su trance- Es imperfecta. Mi visión es imperfecta. No podía ver a aquellos chicos tampoco. En el bosque no debía haber nadie.

-¿Qué chicos?- preguntó Bella.

-El olor le vino cuando estábamos a unas manzanas de aquí. Entonces vimos a unos chicos cruzar por delante.

-¿Jacob y sus amigos?

-¿Jacob?- repitió Edward.

-Estuvo aquí, hace un rato. Dijo que pasaba cerca con unos amigos y sólo quería saludarme- respondió- Jacob Black- añadió en su explicación- El hijo de Billy, el amigo de Charlie, de la reserva.

-Sé quien es. Lo recuerdo perfectamente- escupió- A él y a sus pensamientos el día del Baile de Graduación. Como a su padre- se incorporó para dirigirse a Alice- ¿Ves a ese chico, Alice?

Sólo negó y siguió concentrada.

-¿Y si la cosa le hace daño a Jacob y a sus amigos?- insistió Bella.

Entonces Alice reaccionó. Abrió los ojos de golpe y como si estuviera ciega tentó con los brazos en busca de Edward para sujetarse.

-Vampiros. Se acercan. _Esa cosa_ me impedía verlo. Han estado en el prado. Justo donde vosotros estuvisteis. Y nos conocen a todos.


	22. Recuerdos

**21. Recuerdos.**

Mientras las frías manos de Alice le apretaban hasta el punto que le iban a hacer daño, empezó a sentir como el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. La habitación de Bella daba vueltas. Bella daba vueltas. La veía mover los labios, dirigirse a él, acercarse en busca de información después de lo que Alice había dicho, pero ahora era él quien estaba en trance.

_-Lo has conseguido. Has superado las pruebas. Volverás a ser humano. Recuperarás la humanidad que perdiste antes de que tu corazón se parara._

_Inspiró fuerte y miró a su alrededor, como si llevara 90 años conteniendo la respiración y cegado. Una especie de velo se fue cayendo de sus ojos y todo cambió de color. Dejó de ver el más mínimo detalle de las cosas – de las piedras, paredes, maderas, alfombras y tronos que tenía a su alrededor – la intensidad de la luz bajó considerablemente, lo mismo que la temperatura y sus percepciones sensoriales. Las decenas de voces que le aturdían hace un segundo se callaron de golpe y ahora solo podía escuchar un leve zumbido._

_Quiso preguntar qué era lo que pasaba o captar en la mente de Aro que no le quitaba sus ojos brillantes de encima si le estaban probando de nuevo, pero no hubo nada. No pudo articular palabra ni cazar ninguna al vuelo. Sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho que pensó que volvían a ser las descargas de la sádica Jane y se llevó las manos aferrándose con fuerza por si acaso eso lo podía detener, pero no: el dolor no sólo no cesó, si no que paulatinamente se empezó a convertir en algo pulsátil, acompasado y monótono._

_El ruido de su corazón._

_-Enhorabuena, amigo mío, ya eres humano- añadió la pastosa voz de Aro- Un apetecible y encantador humano. Ahora entiendo por qué Carlisle te escogió para que fueras su primera víctima._

_Iba a contestarle que si eso era lo que había aprendido al vaciar su mente no había entendido nada pero las palabras "No fui la primera víctima de Carlisle, si no su primer compañero" se quedaron pegadas en sus labios. Algo helado le recorrió la espina dorsal y empezó a notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba más y más en relación a lo que Aro se le estaba acercando._

_-Sal al mundo exterior y vive esta miserable vida humana por la que has luchado sin descanso el tiempo que tu nueva envoltura soporte. En casos es mucho tiempo, en otros casos es poco tiempo. Pero recuerda que nuestro secreto ahora es tuyo y que si lo violas, te encontraremos. A ti y los que estén contigo. Ya no cuentas con ventaja, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes oír lo que pienso?_

_Sólo le dio tiempo a negar con la cabeza antes que dos fríos brazos le levantaron del suelo para empujarle. La fuerza de Demetri era peor ahora que no podía escuchar su mente. Quiso resistirse pero en un simple movimiento le volvió a arrodillar ahora a los pies de Aro._

_-Ese es el precio de ser humano. Me quedo con tu don- respondió- Dale recuerdos a mi querido Carlisle cuando te despidas de él en busca de tu vida normal- susurró tocándole la mejilla- Él no comparte nuestro modo de existencia pero defiende nuestras normas con vehemencia así que te aconsejará bien- añadió para después levantar la vista, volviéndose en un movimiento casi imperceptible dándole la espalda- ¡Sacadle de aquí! El olor de su sangre es demasiado deleitable._

-¿Vampiros?- repitió Bella- ¿Qué vampiros?

-No lo sé- contestó Alice con sus ojos vacíos y su voz sin entonación- Esa sombra no me deja verlo.

-Son los Volturis. Vienen a por mí- respondió Edward- Os conocen a todos porque vaciaron mi mente cuando se llevaron mi don.

Bella dejó de increpar a Alice y se giró hacia Edward.

-¿Los que te convirtieron en humano?- preguntó- ¿Por qué iba a venir a por ti?

-Porque me dijeron que llevara una vida normal y me alejara de Carlisle y no lo he hecho- contestó, con una voz vacía-. Pero no debía de ser tan pronto. Creí que me daría tiempo a… aprender a vivir, a poder valerme por mi mismo. A construir algo. El tiempo para ellos no pasa como para nosotros. Y estoy violando su secreto.

-¿Qué secreto?- insistió ella, presa de los nervios.

-Que los vampiros existen y que yo antes era uno.

Levantó la vista y ahora pudo observar bien y a cámara lenta la escena. Alice seguía en su trance, sujetándole los brazos y ahora Bella se alejaba de ambos caminando hacia atrás hasta que topó con la mesa de su escritorio tapándose la boca, con los ojos abiertos como platos y horrorizada. Palideció de golpe y apenas pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Eso significa…- dijo con un hilo de voz- que también vienen a por mí.

-No- se levantó, haciendo que Alice le soltara de golpe- Sólo vienen a por mí. Fui yo el que debí mantener el secreto. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Claro que tengo que ver. Yo lo descubrí. Yo supe lo que eras y sé lo que son Alice y el resto de tu familia. Eres humano, como lo soy yo. Si van a hacerte algo a ti, también me lo harán a mí.

-No- repitió elevando el tono- No lo permitiré, ¿me oyes? Yo tomé esta decisión y la voy a mantener hasta el final. Me alejaré de casa el tiempo suficiente para que vean que no estoy infringiendo ninguna norma y llevaré toda la vida normal que pueda.

-¿Vas a… irte otra vez?

La voz de Bella se quebró casi a la misma vez que una lágrima cruzó como si pesara plomo para por su mejilla para caer en el brazo de Edward. Miró la gotita como si hubiera sido la primera que le mojaba esa noche e incluso la tocó. Estaba caliente. Eran exactas a las que a él se le escaparon cuando vio a Carlisle y a Esme la primera vez desde que volvía a ser humano. Y a la que seguirían un montón más si tenía que partir de nuevo y dejarles atrás.

-Solo un tiempo. Para que estés segura. Para que estemos seguros. Tú, yo y toda mi familia.

-Pero dijiste…- musitó ella.

-Lo sé- la aferró con fuerza- Pero han visto todos mis recuerdos. Saben que tomé esta decisión por ti, porque no quería hacerte daño. Han visto cada una de las cosas que hemos vivido: cuando te salvé del accidente, cuando me dijiste que sabías lo que era, la primera vez que nos besamos… Por eso es necesario y…

-Edward, _cállate_.

Dio un respingo y se volvió hacia Alice, que había vuelto a la vida. De un saltito se puso en pie y pestañeó.

-No son los Volturis- dijo- Aún no han tomado ninguna decisión. Los veo, uno a uno y siguen allí sentados, esperando que los alimenten. Así que como vuelvas a decir que te vas y haces de nuevo llorar a Bella, te morderé. Esperaré a que te quedes dormido y te morderé hasta desangrarte, ¿me oyes? No he bebido sangre humana en los últimos 40 años pero te aseguro que haré una excepción contigo. Y después, te daré una patada en el culo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- reprochó él- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Llevas un rato ahí, gimoteando, diciendo que tu visión es imperfecta y que estás perdiendo tu don. ¿Cómo puedes ahora no equivocarte? Ya te has equivocado antes. Viste a Bella siendo vampiro. Y eso es algo que no va a pasar.

Frunciendo el ceño enfadada, Alice dio un paso hacia Edward y tiró de su brazo. Él iba a proferir un quejido pero le tapó la boca antes de que terminara de tomar aire.

-Te morderé ahora mismo como no te calles. Antes eras un hermano plasta, todo el día quejándote, lamentándote, taciturno y aburrido, pero ahora eres aún peor. Comes cosas desagradablemente malolientes, sudas, tengo que cargar contigo arriba y abajo y me haces salir a cazar cuatro veces por semana para que se me quiten las ganas de matarte. ¿Y encima te metes con _mi don_? No mereces que Bella hubiera tomado la decisión de convertirse en uno de nosotros. ¿Y sabes cuando eso cambió? En el momento que oí latir tu corazón. Eso cambió todo nuestro futuro, vuestro futuro. Yo también la quiero y no voy a poder pasar con ella más que una vida humana por tu culpa. Pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, lamentándote y dejando que Charlie te pille bajo su techo en menos de dos minutos, por mí perfecto.


	23. Por Bella

**22. Por ella.**

Edward se tambaleó hacia delante cuando Alice desapareció convertida en un borrón color azul marino como su chaqueta. Charlie estaba subiendo. La casa de madera de los Swan se quejaba a cada paso y éstos sonaban en el piso inferior. Miró a Bella con la cara húmeda aún por las lágrimas y con el corazón desbocado…

-Lo hago por Bella, no por ti- volvió a decir Alice, dentro de la habitación.

En varios movimientos rápidos cogió el móvil de Bella de su mesa para lanzárselo y después tiró de Edward para convertirlos a los dos en otro borrón que salió por la ventana.

-¿Bells?

A Bella le dio tiempo a sorber la nariz, limpiarse la cara con la manga de su jersey y después sentarse en la cama, en la mancha húmeda del edredón que Edward había dejado al sentarse empapado como estaba para ponerse el móvil en la oreja.

-Hasta mañana, mamá- disimuló- Te quiero.

Frunciendo el ceño, Charlie se asomó en la habitación. Miró a Bella, miró el cuarto, se fijó en la ropa del suelo y después volvió a su hija, como si allí no encajara algo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh, sí…- se dio la vuelta para dejar el móvil de nuevo en la mesa- Echo de menos a mamá, eso es todo- se aclaró la voz.

-Sabes que eso tiene fácil solución.

Se echó el pelo hacia delante y se dispuso a hacer algo para disimular: abrió el armario y sacó la ropa para después de la ducha.

-¿Tanto te disgusta tenerme aquí, papá?

-No es eso, hija, y lo sabes. Pero quizás te sentara bien pasar un tiempo con tu madre en Florida. Volver a ver el sol y esas cosas que no hay en Forks. Podrías graduarte allí. Y seguro que a tu madre le encantaría que te matricularas en esa Universidad.

Oh, la Universidad. Hacía tres meses había tenido tan claro su fututo que no había vuelto a pensar en ello. Graduarse, ir a la Universidad. Las cosas normales que deben de preocupar a una chica de 18 años que no tiene que ver con seres sobrenaturales. Durante tres meses su vida había estado en negro y ahora sólo estaba intentando poner piezas para otro nuevo futuro así que había decidido no planear nada más.

La respuesta más obvia hubiera sido "_Si no me marché antes, menos lo voy a hacer ahora_" pero como no quería que la conversación se alargara demasiado porque Alice parecía realmente enfadada y necesitaba tenerles de nuevo en su habitación, sólo contestó:

-Me gusta Forks y me he acostumbrado a la lluvia. Incluso me gusta vivir aquí contigo y tu desorden- bromeó, quitándole importancia-. ¿Te irás mañana temprano a pescar?

Dándose por vencido, exhaló un suspiro.

-Sí, no te molestaré cuando me vaya.

-Buenas noches.

Asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que saliera al pasillo. Sólo repitió taciturno su "buenas noches" cuando ella estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ya se ha acostado- susurró Alice- Y Bella está en la ducha.

Sólo en ese momento dejó de taparle la boca y le soltó. Aunque podía no haberlo hecho, porque encima del árbol que crecía en el jardín de los Swan, húmedo, resbaladizo y donde seguía lloviendo a mares, no se sentía muy seguro con su pobre coordinación humana.

-Alice…

-Déjalo- se giró para quedar acurrucada- Ahora tengo que concentrarme en por qué no puedo ver a esos vampiros.

Sintiéndose inútil y un bocazas, Edward se quedó allí observando como Alice se concentraba con los ojos apretados y los dedos en las sienes. Y egoísta, también se sentía egoísta. Más que nunca antes en toda su existencia. Sabía que con su decisión había cambiado su futuro y el del resto de los Cullen, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en que ellos también habían tenido que renunciar a Bella. Alice y Bella se adoraban mutuamente, tenían una unión preciosa, una unión que Bella no tenía con nadie más. Durante mucho tiempo había visto a Bella en la mente de su hermana, como se imaginaba haciendo cosas con ella, compartiendo conversaciones y secretos. Incluso él pudo ver aquella visión suya de Bella siendo vampiro, formando parte de su familia y siendo su compañera. Pero amaba demasiado a Bella para condenarla a esa existencia así que seguro que ahora aquella visión se habría transformado en a todos los Cullen imperturbablemente jóvenes dentro de 40 años, a él – si lograba sobrevivir a la advertencia de los Volturis – siendo una persona de mediana edad y esperaba que a Bella convertida en lo mismo, a su lado.

Se dejó resbalar por la rama y se sujetó en la de Alice.

-Lo siento- insistió- Sé que quieres mucho a Bella. Y ella te quiere mucho a ti. Siento que con mi decisión…

-Lo sé- dijo casi sin mover los labios en su misma postura.

-Y confío mucho en tus visiones- prosiguió-. Sólo que ahora… parece que cuando me asusto me bloqueo y grito y digo tonterías a quien tengo a mi alrededor. No pretendía herirte. No sé qué haría sin ti. Ni ahora ni durante los últimos 40 años. Eres excepcional, Alice.

Apretó más sus manos en sus sienes pero en su pequeña cara se pintó una sonrisa para abrir solamente un ojo y mirar a Edward.

-Eres una tramposa, sabías que iba a disculparme- respondió molesto.

-Sí- le guiñó el ojo- Pero me encanta oírlo. ¿Puedes repetirlo una vez más?

Le dio un golpecito en el codo y sujetándose en ella, se sentó en la misma rama.

-Creo que sé por qué no has podido ver a los vampiros. Y a los chicos del bosque. A Jacob Black y a sus amigos: son quileutes.

Alice levantó una ceja confusa.

-Cuando nos instalamos aquí por primera vez, antes de que Jasper y tú os unierais a nosotros, los quileutes nos encontraron en sus tierras cazando. Querían empezar una guerra porque se consideran a sí mismo protectores de la vida humana y pueden convertirse en animales para hacerlo, pero Carlisle habló con el jefe de la tribu explicándole que éramos diferentes e hicimos un tratado: nosotros no entraríamos en sus tierras y ellos no entrarían en las nuestras. Con nuestra presencia, todos los descendientes directos de los jefes de la tribu iban convirtiéndose en lobos para proteger a los suyos, pero dejó de pasar cuando nos fuimos. Parece que se han vuelto a alterar.

-¿Y tienen el poder de bloquear mis visiones?

-Quizás sea una manera natural de defensa. Los vampiros somos sus enemigos naturales. Si estaban persiguiendo a esos otros vampiros, tal vez por eso no los viste venir.

-Tengo que hablar con Carlisle, tengo que contarle esto- añadió incorporándose en un movimiento rápido y ágil.

-Me despediré de Bella. ¿Duerme ya Charlie?

-Sí, duerme. Puedo oírlo. Pero tú no vienes.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú te quedas aquí, con Bella. Iré a contarle lo de los lobos con olor a perro mojado a Carlisle y él decidirá qué hacer. Pero debemos manteneros juntos para poder protegeros. Si esos vampiros han detectado vuestro olor en el prado, os buscarán. Y ahora mismo sólo somos tres y no podemos teneros separados por kilómetros.

-Pero…- abarcó algo imaginario- es de noche. Y Charlie está en casa y me odia. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡A… dormir! Yo ahora duermo, ¿sabes?

Sonriendo, Alice se le aproximó para dejar su nariz a un milímetro de sus mejillas.

-Hueles muy bien cuando te sonrojas. Le da un toque…- cerró los ojos para inspirar- dulce. Es adorable.

-Oh, Alice…- se quejó cruzando los brazos.

-No pasará nada. Charlie dormirá toda la noche. Mañana se irá temprano a pescar. Ni siquiera abrirá la puerta de Bella al irse para no despertarla. Y así nosotros podemos inspeccionar y seguir el rastro en los alrededores.

-¿Y Bella, qué? Quizás ella no quiera correr ningún riesgo y no le guste que pase aquí la noche.

-Créeme: Bella estará encantada con la idea.


	24. Sensaciones humanas

**23. Sensaciones humanas.**

-Bueno, pues…- carraspeó- ¿qué lado de la cama prefieres?

Sensaciones humanas. Estaba destemplado por llevar tanto tiempo mojado con la misma ropa, nervioso por tenerla a escasos centímetros oliendo tan bien a limpio y con una camiseta vieja y desgastada tan fina y angustiado al saber que su padre estaba dormido en la habitación de al lado.

E imágenes que se pasaban por su mente a toda velocidad y que esa nueva naturaleza suya no quería detener como la anterior.

Que gracia si alguien pudiera leerle…

-Quizás fuese mejor que durmiera en el suelo- contestó Edward.

-En el suelo hace frío.

Para frío estaba él. Seguro que entraba en calor en un momento, lo mismo que el otro día en el prado. Aro debió de quedarse con sus hormonas humanas, con lo jocosas que le parecieron siempre las de Bella, cuando le quitó _su don_.

-No es una actitud de caballero dormir en la misma cama que una dama.

Bella se rió, mientras se sonrojaba. Así dejó de preparar la cama – estirar el edredón, colocar las almohadas – para acercarse al radiador y extender mejor la cazadora de Edward para que se secara para contestar, a su espalda:

-No sería muy buena anfitriona si no insistiera para que durmieras en la cama.

Dio un respingo cuando notó que además le ponía algo por encima de los hombros: una manta suave y confortable. Le rodeó con ella y volviendo a estar delante de él con su rubor, añadió:

-El otro día dijiste que querías despertarte siempre a mi lado. ¿Ya no quieres?

-Claro que quiero. Pero…- se aferró bien la manta en la que quedó enfundado y sólo se le veían de la rodilla hacia abajo-… ahora estoy descubriendo un montón de sensaciones que me sobrecogen y a las que no sé cómo responder. El otro día ni siquiera sabía lo… _poderosas_ que pueden llegar a ser.

Bella sonrió bajando la cabeza, para al volver a levantarla, mostrar de nuevo su sonrojo.

-Eso también me pasa a mí.

Quedándose de puntillas, se estiró para besarle suavemente en los labios. Él primero le respondió para después incluirla debajo de la manta a la vez que la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Tu camisa está húmeda, deberías quitártela. Ahora puedes ponerte enfermo.

Le sujetó la manta así que era más que una clara invitación para que lo hiciera en ese momento. Ahora sintió también, además de todo lo anterior, vergüenza.

-¿Puedes…- carraspeó- volverte? La camiseta también la tengo mojada. Y los pantalones.

Con la cara encendida, Bella respondió:

-Claro- y se dio la vuelta.

Colocó un par de cojines más en el cabecero y así encendió la lamparilla. Con ello y con un nivel más escaso de luz en la habitación se dio cuenta de que el cristal de la ventana reflejaba el interior a la perfección. Y eso incluía a Edward, desvistiéndose.

Seguro que se sonrojó de nuevo al recrearse porque notó incluso que el pulso se le aceleraba y eso que una escena así ya la habían vivido en su primera siesta como humano. La gran diferencia con esta ocasión es que se estaba quedando con el torso desnudo, que aquella vez no se deshizo de la camiseta, y que además les quedaba una larga noche por delante.

-Así que…- carraspeó ella - ¿conocías a la tribu de los quileutes? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado?

-El poder de transformarse se transmite en el ADN de generación en generación. Creí que, cuando nos fuimos, la mutación se había perdido. Todos los descendientes de Ephraim, el primer líder de la tribu, la tienen.

-Los descendientes como Jacob Black.

-Eso parece- respondió él.

-¿Cuándo estuvo en el Baile de Graduación lo sabías?

-No. Y él tampoco. En su mente no pude ver nada más de la advertencia de su padre. Tal vez ocurrió hace poco- dijo- Ya puedes… volverte.

Antes de hacerlo miró con el rabillo del ojo el reflejo del cristal y le vio cubriéndose de nuevo con la manta. Le sonrió y recogió su ropa – pantalones, camisa, camiseta y calcetines – de la cama para ponerlo junto al radiador a la vez que él se sentaba.

-Pero son amigos, ¿no?- insistió ella en su actividad- Saben que tu familia no mata a personas para alimentarse. ¿Por qué ese empeño?

-Somos enemigos, Bella. Carlisle les convenció para poder convivir en el mismo espacio, pero eso no soluciona nada. Ellos protegen a los suyos, de la misma manera que Carlisle nos quiso proteger a nosotros.

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado para tomarle de la mano.

-Erais enemigos- corrigió-. Tú ya no eres un vampiro.

-Siguen siendo mis enemigos si se presentan en su forma animal a asustarnos cuando estamos distraídos en un prado.

-¿Distraídos?- dijo ella divertida.

-Ya me entiendes- respondió bajando la mirada.

Ella sonrió para besarle sonoramente la mejilla a la vez que buscaba la otra mano debajo de la manta. Era adorable que ahora él también se pudiera sonrojar y se sintiera sobrecogido por ese tipo de cosas como estar a solas. Antes siempre parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, poniéndole freno a todo y aunque siempre le prometía que debía de ser así para no ponerla en peligro a veces tenía la sensación de que él la tentaba a ella mucho más que ella a él.

-¿El lado izquierdo?- preguntó Bella.

-Tú siempre duermes del derecho. Además, está más cerca de la ventana por si aparece Charlie y debo de tirarme. Espero que Alice lo vea y pueda llegar antes de que toque el suelo- añadió divertido.

Le tendió una de las almohadas que Edward se colocó en la espalda, extendió la manta para taparse los dos y en un hábil movimiento – como si llevara metiéndose en la cama más de una semana – levantó el edredón para entrar por el lado que le correspondía. Así se recostó, sonrió y cuando Bella apagó la lamparilla la rodeó con brazo para que ella se echara sobre su pecho, como antaño.

-Ya lo dije la otra vez, pero escuchar tu corazón y notar que tu piel es cálida es increíble- él respondió besándole la cabeza- Tan increíble- insistió Bella- que a veces temo que sea un sueño y vaya a despertar.

-¿No echas nada de menos de antes? Habías tomado tu decisión e insistías en que debí dejar que el veneno de James te convirtiera en vampiro para ser como yo. Estabas tan decidida que Alice lo vio. Estabas dispuesta a dejar a Charlie y a Renee por unirte a nosotros. Y tu pesadilla era envejecer.

-Envejecer y que tú no lo hicieras- añadió Bella- Pero ahora lo haremos todo a la vez. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora. Y si tú fueras como Jacob Black y pudieras convertirte en un lobo gigante, yo también querría. Quiero estar donde estés tú.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, Edward sonrió y se entornó hacia ella para besarla. Bella le respondió llevando una mano a su nuca para hacer que los cabellos resbalaran en sus dedos y la otra a la mejilla. Concentrado, una parte de su cerebro pensó que debía controlar la situación, besarla ahora para después desearle buenas noches y escuchar su respiración hasta quedarse dormido pero cuando empezó a girar para quedar ella encima, todo se fue _al garete_.

Una mano tomó vida propia y fue directamente a la cintura. Debió quedarse allí, pero no: ascendió por la espalda, siguiendo su columna vertebral, hueso a hueso. Y la otra, celosa, se quedó en la cintura pero para ir levantando la camiseta del pijama delicadamente dedo a dedo para ver qué había debajo.

Eso sí que no era ser nada caballero.

-Bella…- suspiró cuando ella decidió que prefería besarle la mejilla para ir bajando al cuello.

-¿Mmmm?

¿Iba a decir algo? Quién sabe. Los vampiros no eran así. Él al menos no había sido así. Siempre había rehuido al contacto y más al de Bella por miedo a perder el control y lastimarla que ahora que sabía que no corría el riesgo de matarla, no sabía cómo actuar más que dejándose llevar.

-¿Qué…?- levantó la cabeza- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Supo directamente a qué se refería porque dejó de besarle el cuello cuando llegó justo al final, donde los músculos convergían con los del hombro. La mano de la camiseta salió rauda para taparse la cicatriz.

-Son las…- tuvo que carraspear para no hablar con aquel mísero hilo de voz- marcas que Carlisle me dejó al morderme.

-Antes no las tenías.

-Es mi regalo de los Volturis: la envoltura humana un segundo antes de que el corazón se parara por culpa de la ponzoña. Al menos, no me lo devolvieron con fiebre.

Bella sonrió y como si hubiera sido la respuesta más normal del mundo que ella esperara, volvió a entornarse hacia él para besarle, ¡pero! ahora se dejó caer para tirar de él y que se volviera encima. Parecía gustarle más esta postura ya que, como en el prado, así enroscó una de sus piernas en torno a su cintura y atraerle así más hacia él.

Casi tuvo que incorporarse para buscar aire.

-Bella, deberíamos ir más despacio.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, solamente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, pude ver sus ojos brillar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y cómo se le habían quedado los labios en forma de "oh". Ella no articuló palabra ninguna y apenas también se incorporó para quedar sentada, él arrodillado en medio.

Se sintió increíblemente mal porque ella no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto. Al contrario, era todo tan placentero y se sentía tan bien que seguro que no era legal. Así que buscó las palabras para explicarse antes de que creyera que le huía como cuando era vampiro para quedarse atrapado en la mismo conversación de ataño.

-No tenía experiencia ninguna siendo vampiro, menos tengo humana y no quiero perderme ninguna sensación además de disfrutarlas todas poco a poco.

Por fin se movió, pero sólo para bajar la cabeza y juguetear unos segundos con una de las esquinas de la manta que él debía estar usando para dormir en el suelo como un caballero respetuoso.

-Ahora es muy fácil dejarse llevar ya que no vas a salir volando como antes.

Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, así que supo que no estaba enfadada, por lo que relajado, añadió:

-Lo haré si sigues poniéndome todo tan difícil- bromeó-. Ahora yo también tengo un montón de hormonas como tú y estoy seguro de que me podrían hacer sufrir una combustión espontánea.

-Perdona- dijo ella divertida.

-No lo hagas. Yo tampoco hecho nada de menos. Por eso pasé todo lo que pasé: para pertenecerte realmente.


	25. Confusión

**24. Confusión.**

_-Edward, Edward…_

Ya estaba Alice allí otra vez, mirándole fijamente sin pestañear, en cuclillas sobre la cama y pareciendo… un vampiro. Después se reía y decía que no le iba a morder, pero seguro que se relamía pensando en su cuello.

_-Edward, despierta._

Notó como le tocaba el brazo con su fría mano y como le movía ligeramente. ¿Por qué no se iba a cazar? Seguro que lo necesitaba. O de compras. Seguro que habría visto un par de zapatillas nuevas en una revista sin las que él no podría seguir viviendo o un pantalón vaquero de una marca que no sabía pronunciar o una cazadora para que no pasara frío cuando tenía que correr por el bosque bajo la lluvia. Eso incluso mejor. Sería capaz hasta de dejarle su Volvo para que se perdiera.

_-Edward…_

Iba a abrir la boca para decir que le dejase en paz o que llamaría a Esme y antes de que terminara de pronunciar su nombre estaría allí para defenderle, pero apenas tuvo fuerzas para exhalar aire, tirar de su edredón de plumas y taparse la cabeza mientras se apretaba más contra la almohada. Así oyó una puerta que se cerraba y después arrancar el motor de un coche. ¿Le había hecho caso? Bien por Alice, por eso era su hermana favorita. Pero después se dio cuenta que su edredón tenía un tacto y un peso distinto al que recordaba, lo mismo que su almohada y que la almohada a la que se aferraba también le aferraba a él.

Abrió los ojos y sólo se vio envuelto por el cabello castaño de Bella con su olor a fresa. Claro que el edredón no era el suyo y tenía un tacto extraño porque apenas estaba tapado por la manta. Y no solamente Bella le aferraba su mano, sino que encima la suya estaba _poco caballerosamente_ a la altura de sus pechos, bien acomodada allí en medio.

La quitó de golpe y se incorporó.

Ella, aún dormida, solamente carraspeó, murmuró algo y usó la mano que ahora no sujetaba nada para tirar de la manta y arroparse.

Siempre le había fascinado ver a Bella dormir. Era una de las mejores cosas de sus días que no tenían fin. Antes incluso de que se convirtieran en pareja. Desde el accidente de Tyler la había observado día tras día, le encantaba cómo daba vueltas cuando estaba nerviosa y más le gustaba como le llamaba en sueños. Pero verla desde esta perspectiva era aún más increíble. Se había tumbado con ella en infinidad de ocasiones – con miedo incluso de que su piel fría le causara cualquier daño- pero verla al despertar por la mañana a su lado le daba tanta felicidad que su corazón podía bailar.

Pero… ¿dónde estaba Alice? La había oído hablar, estaba seguro. Y podía notar cómo le miraba. Otra sensación humana que no le gustaba nada: esta confusión cuando no sabía si algo era real o no.

Sobre todo al ver que su ropa había desaparecido de encima del radiador de Bella y ahora había un montón de prendas sobre la silla del escritorio. Habría disfrutado de lo lindo al ver dónde había tenido la mano…

Suspirando, se volvió a recostar en la cama y se acurrucó en los cabellos de Bella. Los olió para impregnarse bien de ese olor la fresa. Después le pasó suavemente un dedo por el brazo desde el hombro hasta el codo e incluso se lo besó. Lo mismo que la coronilla y la nuca. Así fue cuando ella volvió a carraspear y se rió:

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó Edward.

-Que no quiero abrir los ojos por si no eres real y no estás aquí.

Él también se rió e incorporándose sobre ella le besó sonoramente en la mejilla. Bella abrió los ojos y se giró para respondérselo en los labios.

-Buenos días- añadió él.

Ella repitió otro beso y así le llevó las manos a la nuca para juguetear con su pelo. Con el nuevo pelo enmarañado de Edward que era más divertido que verle la cara de sueño.

-Esto es como una mañana de Navidad- respondió Bella sonriente.

-¿Qué significa?

-Pues…- buscó las palabras adecuadas- cuando eres niño, te despiertas la mañana de Navidad que sabes que tienes un montón de regalos esperándote, quieres levantarte rápido para verlos pero si lo haces la Navidad ya se ha acabado.

-Tiene que ser una sensación increíble. Nosotros nunca celebramos la Navidad. Supongo que no poder cenar en familia y no poder despertarte a abrir regalos ha contribuido a esa decisión- dijo divertido.

-Seguro que este año la celebraréis. Esme empezará a cocinar de un momento a otro y seguro que Alice ya ha salido de compras.

Sonrió imaginándoselo. Seguro que Alice ya había visto esa conversación y estaría en un Centro Comercial de Seattle tras dejarle la ropa. Y Esme estaría devorando libros de cocina y de decoración para convertir la residencia de los Cullen en un escaparate navideño.

Aunque esa sensación no sería tan buena como Bella decía si el resto de su familia – Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie – no volvían de su destierro voluntario y si la persona más importante en su vida tampoco estaba allí.

-Me encantaría pasarla contigo. Quiero pasar mi primera Navidad desde 1918 contigo.

Bella dejó de sonreír para mirarle a los ojos y le besó, lentamente, sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos enmarañados. Después, con voz firme, contestó:

-La pasaremos juntos. Aunque tenga que amordazar a Charlie para que te deje entrar en casa.

Feliz se rió y se recostó poniendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Eso significa que podré hacerte regalos? Es una costumbre.

Suspiró y le dio un toquecito en el hombro para que se incorporara, así que supo que ya había matado el momento, como por la noche. Antes de que sus ojos encontraran su cara supo que iba a ver ese rostro de Bella con el ceño fruncido y sus labios convertidos en una línea fina, cuando estaba molesta por algo.

-No quiero regalos. Lo sabes. Y menos después de lo que pasó en…- no pudo continuar, quedándose sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Bella…

-Prométemelo. Que no habrá regalos. Que no gastarás dinero.

-Es mi primera Navidad. ¿De verdad me lo estás pidiendo? No pude regalarte nada por tu cumpleaños. ¿Y tampoco puedo hacerlo en Navidad?

-De verdad- se volvió seria- Quiero que me lo prometas. Yo ya he tenido el mejor regalo esta Navidad. Si sigo recibiendo cosas quizá no sea justo y todo se vuelva contra mí.

-¿De…- dijo confuso- qué estás hablando?

-De ti- se volvió- De que te fuiste y no tenía nada y ahora estás aquí. Y tu corazón late y te has quedado a dormir conmigo. ¿Crees que puedo pedir algo más?

La voz de Bella se quebró en ese mismo momento así que antes de verle caer ninguna lágrima la estrechó para abrazarla.

-Puedes pedir todo lo que quieras porque para que mi corazón latiera y poder dormir contigo pasé todo lo que pasé. Y tú pasaste lo que pasaste. A partir de ahora estaremos cada una de las Navidades juntos. Y no vamos a discutir año a año los mismo, ¿verdad?

-Sí- musitó.

-Oh, Bella- suspiró divertido- Mi Bella…

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza para seguir sumergida en sus brazos.

-¿Y si no me gasto dinero? No puedo hablar por Alice, pero yo te lo prometo. Hay algo que quiero que tengas. Algo mío que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso?

Sorbió la nariz y con los ojos enrojecidos, le miró.

-Supongo que no- respondió- Pero no lo envuelvas.

Se echó a reír.

-No lo envolveré y no dejaré que lo abras delante de Jasper. Porque ahora nos querrá atacar a los dos.

-¿De dónde te sale este nuevo sentido del humor macabro?

-Creo que de Alice- añadió igual de divertido.


	26. Apesta

**25. Apesta.**

-¡Dios mío! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡¿Qué has hecho con la ropa que te dejé?! ¡¿Y en el pelo?!

Riéndose, Edward se volvió hacia la sala.

-Bella, es Alice- dijo levantando la voz- O otra vampira enloquecida que le ha robado el coche a Carlisle y que ha preferido usar la puerta en vez de colarse por la ventana a ver a la gente dormir como una maníaca.

-¿Yo, maníaca?- repitió- Ni siquiera miré. Y fuiste tú el que arreglaste la bisagra de la ventana de Bella para que no chirriara cada vez que entrabas.

-Eso era un secreto- le reprochó.

Con su risa musical, Alice le sacó la lengua y entró en la casa para cruzar hacia el salón, donde ambos veían una película. Él se le adelantó y saltó ágilmente por el respaldo para volver junto a Bella, pero ella apartó el cuenco de palomitas para centrar toda su atención en Alice.

La pequeña vampira se quedó quieta en el umbral, observándolo todo con la nariz arrugada. Para su concepto de la estética la sala de los Swan era angustiosa, además de oscura, pero verlos allí envueltos en una manta como si no hubiera calefacción, a Bella con su preciosa melena despeinada y recogida en un moño alto llevando una camisa de Edward y a él con una sudadera vieja enorme que Bella solía ponerse para estar en casa y sus pantalones vaqueros nuevos arrugados, le rompía el corazón.

Debía ser cosa de humanos eso de intercambiarse la ropa.

-Te he traído…- movió la bolsa que llevaba en la mano- tu coartada para nuestra tarde de compras, porque no me hace falta concentrarme para ver que no querrás salir en serio a visitar tiendas.

Bella asintió sonriente y recogió la bolsa que su amiga le tendía. No pretendía mirar dentro y solamente dejarla en algún sitio bien visible para que Charlie la viera al llegar a casa, pero las letras de _Victoria's Secret_…

-Espero que te guste. Lo vas a necesitar si Edward se va a quedar asiduamente a dormir aquí- se rió.

-¡Alice!- le reprochó su hermano- ¿Qué te dije sobre…?

-Paparruchas- le hizo un gesto con la mano ignorándole- Espero que a ti te guste también- y le guiñó un ojo.

Con la cara encendida, Bella abrió lentamente la bolsa como si lo que fuera a haber dentro mordiera. Apenas cogió con dos dedos la prensa para sacar un pijama de dentro, femenino y delicado.

-No puedo enseñarle a mi padre esto- añadió más abochornada que antes.

-En tu furgoneta hay un par de bolsas más- suspiró- Un jersey y unos pantalones. Muy _de Bella_. Algo que yo no hubiera escogido. Pero esto- por la bolsa- no lo pienso cambiar.

Cerrando de nuevo la bolsa para meterla tras su espalda – como si así evitara que Edward la viera también – volvió a centrar la atención en la chica, que con gesto dramático, exclamó a continuación:

-Aquí apesta.

-¡Alice!- le reprendió Edward de nuevo- Son las palomitas. Y las he hecho yo. Seguro que me has visto. Así que podías mostrarte más comprensible con mis progresos en las actividades humanas

-No, no me refiero a vosotros. Y eso que tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir sobre lo que lleváis puesto. Ni a la comida. Es…- inspiró fuerte- toda esta zona. El olor es insoportable. Hemos estado rastreándolo toda la noche y hemos conseguido descubrir sus rutas. Carlisle dice que se están manteniéndose fieles al tratado que firmaron, pero parece que hace semanas no era así y campaban por todo Forks.

-¿Tratado?- preguntó Bella- ¿Qué tratado?

-Pusimos unos límites para hacer una convivencia llevadera. Ellos se mantienen en su zona y nosotros en la nuestra- aclaró Edward.

-¿Y que ocurre si alguien lo sobrepasa? Tú- por Alice – no sabías donde estaba. Y Jasper tampoco, si todo ocurrió antes de que os unierais a los Cullen.

-Por suerte no ha pasado- dijo Edward- porque empezaríamos algo que no nos conviene. Y menos, yo humano y vosotros sólo siendo tres.

Bella sintió un respigo al oír la dura voz de Edward, una voz que el antiguo Edward usaba normalmente, pero este nuevo, con sus crisis, sus nervios y sus hormonas parecía no encontrar en su ramillete de posibilidades. "_Algo que no nos conviene_". Jacob y los quileutes no se habían mostrado muy comprensibles con ella y su amistad con los Cullen pero no quería que a nadie le pasara nada malo y menos ver a vampiros luchando porque al recordar la pelea de Edward con James aún se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Eso ya no es así, Edward- añadió Alice.

En un pestañeo ya estaba sentado junto a los dos y cogía de la mano a su hermano.

-Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie están en casa.

La soltó de golpe y se incorporó.

-¿Han vuelto?

-Carlisle les llamó ayer por la noche. Llegaron a primera hora esta mañana.

Edward se pudo nervioso de golpe. Bella se puso nerviosa de golpe. Pero ambos por razones completamente distintas: él añoraba a sus hermanos y quería verles cuanto antes – incluso a Rosalie – pero temía el encuentro: sabía que Rosalie no le hablaría, que tendría que mantener las distancias con Jasper y que Emmett, ahora para su frágil estructura humana, sí que era fuerte. Ni por asomo podría soportar no sólo tener a Alice mirándole cada vez que se despertaba, si no a los cuatro. O escuchar cómo se quejaban del olor de la comida a cada paso en la casa. Pero aún así no podía esperar para verles.

Quizás eso iba también con su nueva envoltura humana.

Pero Bella… Bella no podía parar de oír la conversación con Jacob la otra noche, preguntándole por los Cullen, diciendo que no eran buenos y temiendo por esa guerra. Ella estaba en medio de ambos y tenía que evitar que nadie se hiciera daño antes de que fuera realmente tarde.

-Si hay otros vampiros en la zona, les necesitamos aquí- insistió Alice-. Carlisle cree que sean nómadas, como James y su aquelarre, así que sólo hay que despistarles hasta que decidan seguir su camino.

Bella volvió a conectar en la conversación.

-¿Ja…?- titubeó- ¿James y su aquelarre?

-No te harán daño, Bella- dijo Alice dulcemente- Laurent estuvo en Denali, con nosotros y ha adoptado la dieta vegetariana y Victoria…

-Si Victoria va a matar a alguien es a mí- añadió Edward con voz áspera.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó temerosa Bella.

-Porque maté a su pareja por defender a la mía. Por eso Carlisle ha llamado a Emmett y a Jasper. Yo ahora no puedo defenderme.


	27. La familia

**26. La familia.**

El corazón se le desbocó más cuando al tomar la curva con el Mercedes de Carlisle a la velocidad insana con la que Alice lo conducía, pudo ver la mansión. Instintivamente se comprobó la respiración como Bella hacía miles de veces. _No te olvides de respirar_, se repitió mentalmente.

-Como tu corazón siga latiendo como ahora, no podré tenerte en la misma habitación que Jasper.

Le miró con ojos desorbitados a tan maña salvajada, pero cuando se percató de que Alice ahogaba su risita macabra y malvada, le dio un golpe que seguro que le produciría un moretón en los nudillos.

-No me hace gracia. Y seguro que a él tampoco. La familia se tuvo que separar por el incidente con Bella el día de su cumpleaños, así que te agradecería que no bromearas con ese tema.

-Oh, Edward, en serio. ¿Estos cambios de humor tuyo son cosas de las hormonas humanas, verdad? Porque antes no es que fueras muy divertido, pero ahora eres un verdadero muermo.

-Estoy nervioso- se justificó.

-Lo puedo oler.

-Genial- refunfuñó.

Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y así se comprobó la respiración una vez más. Con el coche enfrente de la casa, las puertas del garaje se abrían automáticamente y Alice accedía a estacionar el coche de Carlisle entre su Volvo y el descapotable de Rosalie.

-Todo irá bien. Todos estaremos bien. Yo te protegeré- le guiñó un ojo- Esme y yo.

Señaló con la cabeza la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la vivienda y vio la figura de su madre adoptiva sonriéndole para saludarle con la mano. Y antes de que se soltara el cinturón de seguridad ya estaba en su puerta abierta.

-Te esperan _todos_ dentro- dijo dulcemente.

-Genial- volvió a repetir.

-Carlisle ya ha hablado con ellos- añadió.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó extrañado.

En un intercambio de miradas rápidas con Alice y con movimiento de labios a velocidad de vampiro, su hermana apreció al otro lado para contestar.

-Sobre las precauciones a tomar. Así que no tendré que salir tantas veces a cazar sola. Y lo de tu comida maloliente. Que ahora duermes. Que sudas. Que tienes que hacer deberes…

-¿Y cómo se lo han tomado?- preguntó temeroso.

En otra mirada y conversación sólo audible para vampiros, cada una le tomó del brazo – más bien Alice del brazo y Esme le pasó el brazo por los hombros – y le instaron a caminar. Eso sí que le puso nervioso. Estaban heladas y no ayudaba nada a sentirse mejor. Más que casi le llevaran en volandas y así le plantaran en medio del salón.

Carlisle apareció desde la escalera para sonreírle tranquilizador pero ese sentimiento se borró cuando en un parpadeo suyo tomó el lugar de Alice que desapareció convertida en un borrón. Genial, de nuevo. ¿Le estaban custodiando? Seguro que la cosa no era tan grave: Jasper y Emmett habían interactuado por décadas con otros seres humanos. Seguro que si planearan tirársele a la yugular Alice lo vería. No, no, se estaban poniendo nervioso por nada.

-Dios mío, que olor…

Y tras esa acertada frase mezclada con hastío, Rosalie apareció por la puerta que daba al jardín externo tapándose la nariz.

Se quedó quieta y no movió un músculo más. En todo su esplendor, como la hermosa vampira que era, apenas centró sus pupilas doradas en él y frunció las cejas con desagrado para repiquetear el suelo con la puntera del zapato.

-Rosalie- dijo Esme invitándola a entrar con una sonrisa.

-No pienso acercarme a él- contestó.

-Rosalie- repitió Carlisle, ahora severo.

-No- insistió- No pienso hacerlo. Puede que vosotros estéis de acuerdo con esta charada, pero ese… _humano_…- dijo con el mismo asco que antes- para mí no es Edward. Edward era un vampiro y era mi hermano. Pero él no lo es. Esto lo ha hecho por Bella, así que debería irse con ella, ya que ahora los dos me caen igual de mal. Y así nos libraría de la maldición que es tenerle aquí respirando, comiendo, durmiendo y pudriéndose.

Estaba en estado de shock. Eso no estaba pasando en realidad. Eso era como cuando oía algo en sueños y no sabía si era verdad o no. Pero al oír las palabras de Carlisle de respuesta…

-Rosalie- añadió de nuevo, pasando de severo a duro- todos hemos apoyado a Edward en su decisión porque sólo queremos lo mejor para él.

… supo que eran verdad. Más al añadir:

-¿Hasta cuando los Volturis vengan a por nosotros por estar violando _el secreto_?

Algo frío le atravesó de lado a lado y no era por el brazo de Esme que no le había dejado de rodear los hombros o por el otro con el que le acariciaba amorosamente. Lo dijo. Lo había dicho. Le estaba echando en cara la amenaza de los Volturis. Si pensó que alguien le restregara la advertencia que recibió a cambio de los latidos de su corazón, sería Rosalie. Y no se había equivocado.

-Alice sabrá cuándo vendrán- respondió áspero Carlisle.

-Serían capaces de seguir su olor y saber que ha estado aquí.

-Correremos con ese riesgo. Somos una familia y protegemos a la familia. Y vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase.

La voz de Carlisle sonó como una navaja que cortaba el aire. Más duro y autoritario que nunca, a la vez que reconfortó a Edward palmeándole el hombro que dejaba libre Esme. Rosalie apenas frunció los labios, pero se quedó allí, en su mohín sin avanzar. Esperó a que cruzara la sala y se escabullera de allí como una rata, de la misma manera que había hecho con Bella cuando se la presentó, pero aún tenía respeto a Carlisle y no se movió ni un pelo.

-Hola, Edward.

Segundo acto: Quien sabe cuánto llevaba allí y lo que había visto, así que esperó su turno para presentarse. Desde el pasillo lateral, Jasper movió la mano como saludo y le sonrió. Alice respondió igual cogiendo el brazo amorosamente a su pareja.

-Estarás bien, puedes acercarte, Jazz.

La miró y ella le asintió así que avanzaron, a paso humano hacia los tres. Sin quitar los ojos de su hermano, que se acercaba cauteloso, la presión que el cuerpo de Esme hizo sobre él – ahogando un quejido interno seguro que preparada para apartarle si algo salía mal – sólo le hizo ponerse más nervioso.

-Bienvenido a casa- añadió el vampiro.

Le tendió la mano que Edward tardó unos segundos en aceptar. Su mano blanca-azulada donde no se veía ni una de las marcas que sus luchas con los neófitos le habían dejado décadas atrás ante sus ojos humanos. Ya no era el vampiro amedrentador que avisaba a cualquier visitante que había sobrevivido a todos aquellos ataques: sólo era la pareja de Alice, siempre tan parco en palabras.

-Me alegro que estés de vuelta, aquí, con Alice- respondió él en el apretón frío e incómodo-. Gracias por comprender que la necesitaba, conmigo y con Bella.

Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza y…

-¿Eso que huele tan bien es Edward?

Emmett accedió por la misma entrada que Rosalie había utilizado, pero él irrumpió en la sala haciendo caso omiso a Esme que le advertía que no pisara la alfombra con esas botas. Se dirigió a él casi con los brazos abiertos y si no hubiera sido porque sus padres adoptivos le sujetaban y sabía que se interpondrían con su cuerpo a cualquier ataque, hubiera huido despavorido.

-¡Se me hace la boca agua!- exclamó- Nunca había olido nada tan bueno desde Bella. Los dos juntitos de la mano debéis de ser la cosa más apetitosa del mundo.

Y así, le abrazó.

-Emmett, ten cuidado- le reprochó Esme- Puedes hacerle daño.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- murmuró Edward- Aunque te agradecería que me soltaras porque casi no puedo respirar.

Emmett obedeció dando una de sus risotadas y añadió un leve golpecito en el hombro de los que se daban antes, lo que pasa que ahora éste le dejaría moretón. Se separó unos pasos para observarle de arriba abajo y volvió a reírse.

-¡Mírate! ¡Pero si eres humano del todo! Creí que se trataría sólo de la carcasa externa: un poco de color en la piel y poco más. Pero ahí estás, de arriba abajo, ¡lleno de vida! Si no hubiera almorzado un oso ahora mismo, te pegaría un buen mordisco- se volvió a reír- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?- añadió pegándose a un palmo de él.

Edward retrocedió.

-Carlisle dice que es el color que tenían mis ojos humanos.

-Mmm- murmuró- Muy bonitos. Apuesto a que Bella le gustan un montón- le dio otro golpecito en el hombro.

Notó de nuevo ese calorcito familiar por la espalda que después terminaba en sus mejillas, pero más Emmett prosiguió:

-¿Te estás sonrojando? ¿Cómo Bella?- una sonora carcajada que llenó toda la sala, haciendo que la tensión desapareciera de allí- ¿Qué más cosas le gustan de tu nueva carcasa humana? ¿Ya las has usado _todas_ con ella?

-Emmett, por favor- carraspeó divertido Carlisle.

Pero él no se detuvo. Siguió riéndose y viendo como la sangra fluía por las mejillas sin dejar de observarle, hecho que no ayudaba nada a serenarse. Todos se reían. Todos excepto Rosalie, claro está. Esme y Carlisle reprochaban las bromas para evitar la situación embarazosa, pero no se alejaron de la diversión.

-Eso es…- carraspeó Edward más abochornado que nunca antes en sus nuevos días humanos- algo privado, Emmett.

-¡Ja! ¡Que te lo has creído! Ahora estás aquí rojo como un tomate, haciendo que tu corazón lata como las alas de un colibrí y quiero saber hasta el último de los detalles- se volvió a reír- Has pasado toda la noche fuera, y a los humanos les gusta mucho acurrucarse los unos con los otros, ¿no?

Y sabiendo que si no intervenía ahora, tendría que hacerlo como médico para salvar a su nuevo corazón humano, Carlisle dijo.

-Creo que ya es suficiente de abochornar a Edward por hoy, Emmett.

Como el guía espiritual que era para todos, obedeció pero sin cesar de sonreír. Le volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y en otro golpecito:

-Me alegro que lo hayas logrado. Eres más valiente que todos nosotros juntos. Te echaré de menos en nuestras expediciones de caza, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte: encontraremos a esos vampiros que están en la zona y aplacaremos a los Volturis si deciden venir a por ti. Tú eres el primer miembro de esta familia y eres mi primer hermano. Y Dios, sí, gracias por darme una razón para pelear con ese Demetri- añadió dándose un golpe de un puño al otro simulando un derechazo.

Abrumado por la profundidad repentina de Emmett, Edward sonrió en agradecimiento para mirar las caras de la sala, uno por uno. Ya estaban, con los sentimientos que fueran hacia él, su familia completa bajo al mismo techo. Sólo faltaba un miembro fundamental, Bella, pero con ella – y ahora más que nunca- formaría su propia familia un día y también les tendría a todos bajo el mismo techo. Esme y Carlisle que le miraban con afecto, Rosalie que seguía arrugando la nariz y evitando todo contacto visual, Emmett mirándole curioso y juguetón, Jasper precavido y conteniendo la respiración y Alice…

-¿Alice?- Jasper la batió. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados y también contenía la respiración en su trance- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué estás viendo?

-A Bella…- respondió con su voz carente.

-¿A Bella?- repitió Edward acercándose a ella, soltándose del abrazo de Esme- ¿Y qué hace?

¿Qué debía hacer? Lo que le había prometido cuando salieron de su casa: preparar la cena, recoger la habitación, borrar todos los indicios que él había dejado con su presencia,…

-Conduce por la carretera del norte que cruza el bosque. Y ya no está.

Apartando incluso a Jasper con el brazo, fue él el que tomó el relevo para batirla, nervioso. Estaba demasiado cerca del vampiro más débil en abstinencia de sangre humana de aquella habitación, pero poco le importó. Y menos le importó sólo conseguir mover las magas de su camisa.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿No está en el bosque?

-Lo decidió de repente- pestañeó haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su vida- Se metió en su camioneta y empezó a conducir. Y al cruzar la carretera del norte, ya no hay nada, ni ella ni…


	28. En medio de dos mundos

**27. En medio de dos mundos.**

Podía recordar el camino para ir a La Push con los ojos cerrados, y eso que hacía meses que no se dejaba caer por allí. De niña iba asiduamente con su padre y era la única playa decente de la Península de Olympic, así que era punto de visita obligatorio al alojarse en Fork. Recordó divertida que la última vez que había cruzado esa carretera venía con la leyenda de _Los Fríos_ en el bolsillo que Jacob Black le había contado y ahora iba hacia allí sabiendo que no sólo la leyenda era real, si no que a su vez los quileutes guardaban otro secreto.

Secretos, secretos. Mirara donde mirara, bajo aquellas nubes, alguien guardaba uno.

Vampiros, hombres lobo,… Si Charlie tuviera idea de lo que pasaba en el pueblo la mandaría a Florida con Renee antes de que pudiera protestar.

No tenía pensado hacer nada: todos los Cullen ya estaban en el pueblo y Alice le había prometido que les protegerían – tanto a ella, como a Charlie y evidentemente a Edward – de esos vampiros nómadas que pasaban por allí, pero la historia del tratado y de esa guerra que esperaba por desatar le empujaron a tomar parte.

Estaba segura que ella era la única que podía hacer algo. Conocía los dos mundos. ¿Quién si no?

Además, se sentía mal por Jacob Black. Había sido muy hospitalario al llegar a Forks y podía decirse que era su primer amigo allí. Él le guió para descubrir el secreto de Edward y los Cullen. Y ahora le había mentido y no había razón por qué.

Así llegó a la reserva.

El sol intentaba empujar las nubes pero estas eran demasiado densas para que pudiera con ellas y el poblado de casas de madera estaba bañado con un bonito color blanquecino. Aparcó su camioneta cerca de la entrada de la casa de los Black, y sin más se bajó.

Tuvo que picar unas cuantas veces para que alguien desde el interior acudiera a abrir: la madera crujió a cada paso y lo hizo más al entronarse la puerta en sus bisagras. Jacob – el mismo Jacob de la otra noche, con toda su envergadura, el pelo corto y la ropa que le hacía marcarse su musculatura – le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella?

-Me alegro de volverte a ver, Jacob- respondió ella.

-Perdona. Sólo que… no creí que recordaras el camino a la reserva. Hace mucho que no nos visitas.

-Sí, pero hay cosas que no se olvidan- sonrió- ¿Es un buen momento? ¿Podemos hablar?

Frunció el ceño haciendo que sus dos gruesas cejas se unieran, dudando. Seguro que pensaba "_Hablar, ¿de qué?_" pero tras unos instantes de reflexión, tomó la puerta para cerrarla tras su espalda, y dijo.

-Claro, paseemos. Vayamos a la playa.


	29. Crisis de humanos

**Nota:** _Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios y a toda esa gente tímida que no comenta, pero que me ha añadido en su lista de alertas. Todo el mundo lo dice pero ¡significa un montón! Sé que mi estilo de escritura es algo bastante atípico entre los fics de la Saga por estar en tercera persona y cojo cosas aquí y de allá de los libros y de la película, pero muchísimas gracias por la aceptación._

* * *

**28. Crisis de humanos.**

-¿Cómo que no está? ¿No está en el bosque?

-Lo decidió de repente- pestañeó haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a la vida- Se metió en su camioneta y empezó a conducir. Y al cruzar la carretera del norte, ya no hay nada, ni ella ni…

-¿Ha desaparecido? – volvió a repetir- ¿Cómo ha desaparecido?

-Ha desaparecido de mi visión- añadió Alice carente de sentimiento- Miro, miro y miro, pero ya no está.

-¿Son los otros vampiros?- preguntó preso del pánico- ¿Están allí? Emmett, Jasp…

-No, no hay otros vampiros- le interrumpió- Sólo es que busco a Bella y no doy con ella.

-Eso no puedo ser- insistió él – Las personas no desaparecen, no se volatilizan. Mira bien, Alice. Asegúrate por dónde iba y qué decidió hacer. Y por qué.

-Lo estoy intentando, Edward. Pero estoy ciega. No puedo verla.

Con aquel gesto dramático del día del prado, se dejó caer de rodillas, pero ni con esas Edward le soltó y dejó de zarandearla. En un movimiento de vampiro que levantó aire que le movió los cabellos, Jasper se fue de su lado y cuando se volvió a girar ni Carlisle ni Emmett estaba allí, así que no hizo falta volver a implorar su ayuda.

-La encontraremos, Edward, no te preocupes- intervino Esme apareciendo a su lado, poniendo de nuevo la mano en su hombro.

-Esto es suficiente- la voz de Rosalie cortó el aire- Deberían irse juntos. Las _crisis de humanos_ no son cosa nuestra.

Ignorándola, Edward siguió centrado en Alice, en su trance. Podía ignorarla, y a la perfección, además. Había bloqueado la mayoría de sus pensamientos durante décadas, así que ahora era más fácil. Rosalie era pedante y egocéntrica y no tenía nada que ver con él. Y menos con Bella. Y si no hubiera sido por Emmett, su hermano favorito junto con Alice, seguro que algo les habría llevado a una gran pelea con pérdida de miembros incluida.

-Alice…- insistió de nuevo- Concéntrate, por favor.

-Lo hago - respondió.

-Dímelo desde el principio. ¿Qué viste? Estaba en casa y…

-Estaba en casa, haciendo cosas cotidianas y de repente cogió sus llaves y se fue. Empezó a conducir hacia el norte por la carretera que cruza el bosque que bordea el río y…

Imaginándose la escena visualmente, Edward la detuvo.

-¿Y ahí desapareció? ¿En esa carretera? ¿De repente dejaste de ver?

-Sí- dijo, ahora cansada- ¿Qué es?

-Que ha cruzado la frontera con los quileutes- y se levantó para caminar hacia el recibidor.

Alice pestañeó como si los pobres movimientos humanos de Edward hubieran sido rápidos de vampiro y no le pudiera seguir.

-¿El terreno de los hombres lobo?- añadió confusa- ¿Por eso no lo veo? ¿No puedo ni siquiera ver a Bella cuando entra en su territorio?

Rebuscando algo en los cajones sin descanso, contestó de espaldas:

-No puedes ver a Bella cuando su futuro se mezcla con los hombres lobo. Por eso no nos viste en el prado cuando el lobo cruzó por delante. Estás ciega en todo lo que nos relaciona con ellos.

Revolvió un par de cajones y encontró lo que buscaba. Se lo metió en el bolsillo y siguió su camino, ahora hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas, Edward?- interfirió Esme- Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper ya han ido a buscarla.

-Pero no pueden- aferró el pomo con fuerza porque ni aunque Esme intentara bloquearle le iba a detener - No pueden cruzar la frontera de los quileutes. Y yo sí.


	30. El secreto

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de New Moon (Luna Nueva) en una situación de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia.  
_

* * *

**29. El secreto.**

Levantando una piedrecita con la puntera de su zapatilla, Bella respiró hondo para sonreír a Jacob que caminaba a su lado con las manos metidos en los bolsillos.

-Has crecido mucho. Estás enorme. Ya no pareces un chico de 16 años.

-Ya no lo soy- contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Han cambiado muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Bella.

-La madurez, supongo- volvió a encogerse de hombros- Tú también has cambiado.

-¿He madurado?- se rió- Ya me consideraba bastante madura. De hecho, mi madre dice que parece que tengo 40 años.

-Vuelves a estar _viva_. Hace unas semanas no lo estabas.

Bajando la cabeza avergonzada, Bella continúo caminando. Era completamente cierto y no solamente Charlie lo había notado: desde que la habían encontrado en el bosque tras la marcha de Edward, todos los de la reserva se habían volcado en ella, llamando a casa para preguntar cómo estaba y ofreciendo ayuda. Sobre todo Billy Black y Jacob. Hacía unas semanas recordaba que habían estado en casa y que ella no les había prestado ni atención.

-Han sido…- carraspeó- semanas duras. Gracias por preocuparte. Billy y tú habéis sido muy amables con Charlie.

-Es lo que debíamos hacer- respondió cortante- ¿Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad?- insistió- Ese _Cullen_ vuelve y tú… ¿lo olvidas todo?

-No es tan simple como parece. Y es algo entre Edward y yo.

-Debería desaparecer de nuevo. Él y todos los _Cullen_. Son como una _plaga_.

Ofendida, Bella detuvo el paseo. Se le pintó una fina línea roja en las mejillas a la vez que apretaba los puños, enfadada. Jacob, sin impresionarse, se quedó mirándola, desafiante.

Estaba cansada, eso era, de defender siempre a Edward y al resto de los Cullen: con Charlie, con sus compañeros de clase y ahora con Jacob. Si la gente dejara sus prejuicios a un lado, verían lo maravillosos que eran: lo increíble que eran Edward y Alice, lo amables que eran Carlisle y Esme, y la gran familia que formaban junto a Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

Pero para eso estaba ella allí. Para explicarlo. Una vez más.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que paseamos por la playa?- añadió Jacob- Cuando viniste con tus amigos del instituto.

-Perfectamente- contestó Bella.

Jacob reinició el paseo, por lo que Bella tuvo que seguirle.

-Últimamente he tenido muy presente esa conversación.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué?- insistió Jacob.

-Desde ayer, cuando apareciste en casa para saber si Edward había vuelto junto con sus hermanos. Cuando yo quise saber algo de ellos, recurrí a ti, así que supongo que ahora las tornas se han vuelto, ¿no?

-No- dijo cortante- Tú deberías estar al margen de todo esto. _Debes_- recalcó.

-No puedo estar al margen. Edward es… una parte muy importante de mi vida. La más importante, diría. Su familia lo es para él. Y tú y Billy sois casi familia de Charlie. Así que no puedo estar al margen.

Parándose de golpe, tanto que hizo que la arena húmeda se levantara en torno a sus pies, Jacob replicó ácido.

-¿A eso has venido? ¿A decir lo importante que son tus _preciosos Cullen_ para ti? No deberías haber conducido hasta aquí. Pero si no te apartas de ellos yo no podré protegerte.

-¿Protegerme, de qué?

Dando un paso atrás, Jacob inspiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Incluso cerró los ojos. Se convulsionaba como si tuviera frío, pero de su frente se desprendieron dos enormes gotas de sudor.

-Jake…- murmuró ella.

-¿Si tuvieras _un secreto_ que no pudieras contarle a nadie, qué harías?- preguntó taciturno.

Dando un paso atrás asustada, se tocó la muñeca donde la cicatriz de James era el testigo mudo de que ella guardaba el secreto de Edward y de toda su familia. El secreto que traería a esos Volturis, fuese quien fuese, a por Edward por permanecer humano junto a los Cullen cuando ellos le habían pedido que se alejara para mantener su vida normal. El secreto que podía matarles.

-In…- titubeó- intentar protegerlo.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo yo. Por eso no podemos seguir hablando. Será mejor que te vayas.

-Jake…- repitió.

-No. Tú estás del lado de los _Cullen_ en esta historia, así que no puedo hacer nada por ti. No puedo seguir hablando contigo o tendré problemas. No podemos vernos nunca más, Bella. Será mejor que no vuelvas a La Push.

Se volvió y comenzó a caminar apresurado por el arenal hacia arriba, mientras Bella lo observaba catatónica. Era algo grave, más grave de lo que Edward le había contado donde explicaba ese antiguo tratado. Más incluso lo de esa amenaza de guerra que a nadie le convenía, así que o abría la boca ahora o todo empeoraría y sólo ella tendría la culpa.

-¡Todo lo que me contaste fue verdad!

Jacob, se detuvo, pero no se volvió.

-Sobre los Cullen, sobre _los fríos_- añadió-. Tus leyendas quileutes. Así que ahora sé que tú proteges… la _otra parte_ de la historia.

Temblando de nuevo, Jacob se giró, lentamente. Allí estaban de nuevo aquellas dos gotas de sudor, sus cejas negras juntas al fruncir el ceño y los ojos negros como el carbón.

-¿Te lo ha… contado?- preguntó en una convulsión.

-No. Yo lo adiviné. Seguí tus pistas y lo adiviné. No te preocupes, Jake. Guardo _su secreto_ lo mismo que guardaré el tuyo. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Tienes que alejarte de mí y tienes que alejarte de ellos, Bella.

-¡No!- exclamó- Ellos son buenos, Jacob. Tú lo sabes. No son como _los de su clase_.

-Ningún maloliente chupa sangres es bueno. Y tú pones tu vida en peligro estando con ellos. Se fue y te destrozó y ahora vuelve y tú le aceptas. Y vuelven los demás como una plaga de langostas. Ellos atraen a otros. Otros que atacan a personas, como esos excursionistas perdidos. Los _Cullen_ tienen la culpa de todo.

En medio de su discurso de ira en el que estuvo a punto de intervenir diciendo que si seguía viva era gracias a Edward y a los Cullen, desechó la idea en la siguiente oración para preguntar…

-¿A los excursionistas los mataron otros vampiros? Entonces, no fuisteis vosotros. Los lobos gigantes.

-¿Eso es lo que te han contado esas _sanguijuelas_?- preguntó ofendido- ¿Qué atacamos a gente inocente?

-¡No! Charlie y otros hombres del pueblo han estado siguiendo las huellas de los lobos gigantes. Están haciendo batidas para cazaros. Es muy peligroso, Jacob. Podrían disparar y herirte. Tienes que dejar de convertirte en…

-¿Qué?- replicó increpándola- ¿Un monstruo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? ¿No soy el tipo de monstruo que te gusta, como lo son los _Cullen_?

-Los Cullen no son monstruos. Y a mí me gustas tú lo mismo que me gustan ellos. Seas lo que seas. Pero todo esto es muy peligroso, Jake. Los vampiros son muy peligrosos. Son imposibles de matar.

-No para nosotros. Por eso nos convertimos en lo que nos convertimos.

Conteniendo el aliento, Bella retrocedió. En su mente pasaban a gran velocidad las nítidas imágenes que recordaba del ataque de James y de la pelea de él con Edward hasta que consiguió matarle. De la frase de es _casi imposible matar a un vampiro_ que le decía mientras huían del campo de baseball cuando huían de él. De los chasquidos que hacían los huesos de su cuerpo al partirse. De…

-Pero no te preocupes, porque si tus _queridos Cullen_ no rompen su parte del tratado, no les atacaremos: si no muerden a nadie ni cruzan la frontera, todo estará bien.

Sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza angustiada porque la posibilidad de arreglar la situación se escapada de sus manos cuando, desde arriba del arenal, una voz masculina gritó:

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!


	31. En la boca del lobo

**30. En la boca del lobo.**

Edward derrapó bloqueando las ruedas traseras del jeep de Emmett cuando sus recuerdos le avisaron que en ese punto de la carretera estaba la frontera con los quileutes. Miró por el retrovisor y sólo vio el pavimento húmedo por las lluvias de unas horas antes y miró por el parabrisas donde la carretera seguía hacia la costa.

Se bajó del coche dejando las llaves puestas para echar a correr.

Si su futuro no se había mezclado demasiado con el de los hombros lobo, Alice sabría donde estaba el coche, alguien lo recogería y no habría rastro ninguno de ellos en la zona.

_Algo que verdaderamente no les convenía_.

Corrió más aprisa por el borde del río. Estaba bien. No era como correr siendo vampiro, pero aguantaría así sin problemas hasta la reserva. Ya veía el humo de las chimeneas y los primeros tejados en el horizonte. E incluso entre el olor del bosque húmedo y el del río, podía percibir el del océano.

No se volvería a meter más con sus recuperados sentidos humanos.

Y no necesitaba leer mentes para saber dónde estaría Bella. ¿Dónde? Metida en líos. En la _boca del lobo_, ¿cómo no? Y nunca mejor dicho. Tenía aquella especie de fijación con ir en busca de los problemas – si es que algo como la mala suerte no los atraía – y tenía que estar reviviendo la angustia que sufrió cuando leyó en la mente de Alice y Jasper que se había escapado en Phoenix para ir en busca de James. Lo que pasa es que ahora la angustia era peor.

¿Y si estaba en medio de la manada de los hombres lobo? Eran protectores de la vida humana, pero Bella estaba demasiado involucrada con los vampiros.

Y todos eran jóvenes. El temperamento se controla con los años. Un hombre lobo joven era más inestable que un vampiro renacido.

Le empezó a faltar el aliento y dolerle los músculos de las piernas cuando cruzó el bosque del todo y llegó a la altura de la primera construcción: cabañas modestas de madera y metal ubicadas concéntricamente. Había gente por los alrededores; unos niños jugando a pelota dos jardines más allá de la casa por la que accedió a la reserva, un hombre que tallaba madera, una mujer recogiendo ropa de un tendal…

Haciendo caso omiso a sus dolores y angustia humana, siguió corriendo al divisar la camioneta de Bella e incluso abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrarla allí. Antes el olor de su sangre le guiaría, pero ahora sólo se tuvo que conformar con aquel sonido a lata al cerrarla de golpe al hallar dentro solamente las bolsas de las compras que había dejado Alice allí.

En el centro de aquel camino giró sobre si mismo, agónico.

La mujer de antes le miraba, los niños gritaban, un nuevo hombre que entraba en su casa con un cubo lleno de madera…

Al norte el pueblo se detenía en torno a un acantilado y desde allí mismo ya no sólo se olía el salitre del océano, si no se oían el oleaje. Como un regalo de su mente de vampiro se puso en primer lugar la historia que le había contado Bella de una excusión con otros chicos de la escuela donde habían ido a esa playa y ella había hablado con Jacob Black…

Sólo corrió hacia allí. Con su dolor y su angustia a punto de explotar.

Debía de estar allí. Quizás ese sitio significaba algo para Bella y Jacob Black. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a aquel chico como había prestado a otros amigos de Bella como Mike Newton, pero ahora juraría que lo haría. Las dos veces que se había topado con sus pensamientos habían sido tan molestos y llenos de prejuicios centenarios que apenas los bloqueó para alejar a Bella de él. Pero ahora…

Llegó hasta la parte alta del acantilado y buscó instantáneamente un camino para acceder a la playa. El viento golpeaba y le heló en un momento, pero eso era algo secundario. Antes hubiera saltado en picado pero ahora sus piernas dolían demasiado y eso que estaban enteras. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y tras un camino de piedra que terminaba en rampa vio dos siluetas, una enfrente de la otra que parecían que discutían y…

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!

… una de ellas era Bella.

No estaba todo perdido. Jacob Black seguía en su forma humana. Eso significaba que ni tenía a su manada cerca ni Bella para él era una amenaza. Corrió hacia el camino e incluso haciendo resbalar sus pies por el pedregal, llegó hasta la rampa.


	32. Diferente

**31. Diferente.**

Bella miró a Edward, volando casi cuesta abajo en la rampa y después miró a Jacob.

_Algo que no nos conviene_, se repitió en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo ha podido violar el tratado de esta manera?- murmuró Jacob lleno de ira.

Temblaba de nuevo, con aquellas convulsiones, con sudor, sus ojos negros y los dientes apretados por los que se escaparon sus palabras.

_Algo que no nos conviene, y menos, yo humano_, sonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

-Jacob, no- tiró de su brazo para que centrara la atención en ella- No es lo que tú crees.

-¡Deja de protegerle!- le dio un manotazo- ¡Tú eres la que más debería odiarle! ¡Te destrozó! ¡Te convirtió en un fantasma! Deberías haberte visto cuando te encontramos en el bosque, repitiendo que _se había ido_. ¡No debería haber vuelto!

-Ahora es diferente- imploró- Confía en mí, ¿vale? Tienes que hacerlo. Si confías en mí para que guarde tu secreto…

Jacob se volvió a convulsionar y con esa convulsión no sólo apartó a Bella de su lado si no que la empujó. Por la violencia, ella perdió el equilibrio y terminó sentada encima de la arena húmeda para ver a Edward terminar de saltar la rampa que daba entrada a la playa y correr hacia ambos.

-¡Bella!- volvió a exclamar.

En un par de pasos con sus temblores, Jacob se interpuso en el camino que si Edward corría en línea recta le haría llegar hasta Bella.

-Lárgate de aquí, chupa sangres, si no quieres que vea cómo te arranco la cabeza.

Edward se paró en seco. Estaba a punto de cambiar. No hacía falta poderes para verlo. Su temperatura corporal subía por lo que sudaba de aquella manera descomunal, se convulsionaba e incluso su envergadura se agrandaba. Si no sacaba a Bella de allí, los dos saldrían heridos si entraba en fase a pocos metros de sus frágiles estructuras humanas.

-Sólo he venido a por Bella. Nos iremos ahora mismo.

-_Tú_- le señaló – te irás ahora mismo. _Tú_ eres el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí. _Tú_ estabas cuando tu líder firmó el tratado con Ephraim del que te estás riendo ahora mismo. _Tú_ acabas de desatar esta guerra.

Se convulsionó una vez más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para emitir un rugido gutural que le nació de lo más hondo se su pecho. Así Edward aprovechó para correr hacia Bella, agacharse junto a ella y levantarla.

-Vámonos- le susurró- Corre.

Bella se incorporó apoyándose en Edward, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de Jacob. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando, le estaba haciendo mucho daño. Se revolvía delante de ellos como si fuera a explotar, como si algo creciera dentro de él y le estuviera matando.

-¡Jake, tienes que aguantar!

Se volvió hacia ellos, pero a ella ni siquiera la miró: siguió con la vista la mano que aferraba a Bella y llegó hasta la cara de Edward.

-¡No la toques, asqueroso chupa sangres! ¡Ya le has hecho suficiente daño!

En un salto se plató delante de ellos y en un simple movimiento de mano acompañado con otro sonido de aquellos gutural le empujó para lanzarle de espaldas hacia la arena. El cuerpo de Edward rebotó sobre el terreno húmedo dando a parar a un ramaje arrastrado por la marea, que le detuvo.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- ¡Jake, no! ¡Edward es _humano_!

Intentó llegar a él casi arrastrándose por la arena pero un potente brazo la sujetaba. Un potente brazo que quemaba. La levantó en el aire como si se tratara de un papel y en dos movimientos rápidos estaba tras su espalda sin poder ver más la figura de Edward tendido en la arena.


	33. Sangre

**32. Sangre.**

Intentó serenarse. Contar hasta 10.

_1, 2, 3,…_

Estaba a punto de perder el control. Ya no veía por sus ojos normales. Los ojos del lobo estaban ya en su cara. La temperatura del lobo estaba ya en su cuerpo.

_4, 5,…_

Si entraba en fase tan cerca de Bella, seguramente le haría daño.

_6, 7…_

-¡Jake, tienes que aguantar!

Miró a Bella que le gritaba algo que la presión en sus oídos anteriores a entrar en fase le impidió oír para apartarla de allí, decirle que corriera o buscar una escapatoria si tenía que saltar a protegerla, pero una mano la aferraba. Y ella se apoyaba en un cuerpo. Aquel _parásito_ la estaba tocando.

-¡No la toques, asqueroso chupa sangres! ¡Ya le has hecho suficiente daño!

Había jurado proteger a la vida humana. Y Bella lo era. Por mucho que se implicara con esas sanguijuelas. Ellos la habían herido, primero físicamente en Phoenix aunque ella no lo admitiera y después psíquicamente cuando el muy parásito y sus hermanos parásitos se largaron del pueblo usando sus tapaderas dejando allí al cargo de su especie a su líder y a la hembra de este.

Porque lo había jurado no les había arrancado la cabeza a esos dos también.

Saltó sobre ambos y de un manotazo apartó a la sabandija para coger a Bella con la otra. Pesaba menos que una hoja y aunque se revolvió para intentar aplacar el daño que pudiera sufrir la estatua que tenía al lado, fue imposible.

Éste voló como una pluma que se la lleva el viento saliendo de espaldas por la arena hasta topar con un ramaje.

Sabía que los vampiros eran débiles para su estructura, pero no tanto. Él aún no había entrado en fase así que cuando les atacara con su forma metamorfa sería como coser y cantar. Era éste un buen entrenamiento cuando se topara con la _hembra pelirroja_ y el _macho moreno_ que andaban por la zona.

Puso a Bella tras su espalda para protegerla del ataque cuando este se recobrara y se tirara sobre él como la rata que era.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- ¡Jake, no! ¡Edward es humano!

Bella se seguía batiendo, luchando por escapar. ¿Había oído bien? ¿El chupa sangre… humano? Podía engañar a Bella, pero a él no. Olía como tal. Toda su ropa apestaba a esa hedionda pestilencia que incluso emanaba de Bella. A lo que olía el bosque y el prado donde los vio el otro día tumbados. Debió arrancarle la cabeza en ese momento. Debía agradecerle a Bella los días que había estado de más sobre la tierra: si ella no hubiera estado tan cómoda besando a aquel cuerpo que para él era antinatura porque estaba muerto, le hubiera partido en dos de un solo zarpazo.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- exclamó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

Un efluvio nuevo llegó a su nariz a la vez que uno de los pies del parásito se movía. Olía a… sangre. ¿Sangre? No podía ser. Y un corazón que no era el de Bella repiqueteaba a toda velocidad en aquella playa.

Soltando el grillete que eran sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Bella por la confusión, ella pasó por delante en décimas de segundo cruzándose en la visión que era el cuerpo del chupa sangres tendido en la arena. Ella llegó a su altura, se arrodilló junto a él, le movió la cabeza y…

-Estás bien- dijo ella, amorosamente incorporándole con devoción en los ojos- No te preocupes. Estás bien. Vamos a casa y te curaré.

… de una brecha de su frente salía sangre.

Real.

Caliente.

Aquel cuerpo era el de un ser _humano_.


	34. Amante de las sanguijuelas

**33. Amante de las sanguijuelas.**

Las heridas humanas sí que dolían. Eran espantosas. Más espantosas que las propias heridas era la idea de esperarlas. Cuando Jacob Black le dio el empujón esperar toparse con algo que le cortara fue lo peor de todo.

En cuanto su cabeza paró con algo puntiagudo notó su sangre brotar. Podía olerla. Salada y oxidada, como decía Bella. Era verdad, la sangre huele al olfato humano. Empezó a correr caliente por su cara y por su mano derecha.

Si los Volturis le hubieran devuelto las sensaciones humanas con la envoltura de antes – su piel de vampiro dura como el granito- entonces sí que hubieran hecho un buen trabajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no podía darle la razón a Carlisle.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!- exclamó la voz de Bella, angustiada.

Bueno, por una vez ella no era la herida. Se podía sentir hasta orgulloso de eso. Pero tenía que sacarla de allí, alejarla de Jacob Black y huir antes de que la manada se reuniera. Pero estaba sangrando y herido. Iba a ser difícil.

Se intentó incorporar pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió así que apenas pudo mover un pie. Sus oídos que zumbaban le advirtieron de que algo se acercaba y antes de que pudiera quejarse alguien le abrazó para incorporarle la cabeza.

-Estás bien- dijo la voz de Bella de nuevo- No te preocupes. Estás bien. Vamos a casa y te curaré.

Al abrir los ojos por el que no cruzaba sangre pudo verle, sonriéndole y mirándole con afecto y devoción como siempre hacía. Pensó decirle que se alejara, que a ella siempre le mareaba la sangre pero antes de que pudiera buscar en su cerebro la conexión hacia su lengua, ella se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su cazadora y se lo puso en la frente.

-Vamos a casa- insistió.

Se dejó guiar por ella por primera vez desde que la conocía. Era el herido y ella la salvadora, así que confió en ella ciegamente. Se apoyó en el suelo con la mano que no estaba cortada y se ayudó poniendo su peso sobre ella.

Jacob Black seguía allí. Sólo. Algo a su favor. Fuera el mecanismo que usara para comunicarse con su manada no lo había accionado, así que era de agradecer. Había dejado de temblar aunque sudaba y parecía a punto de recobrar el autocontrol. Y le miraba como quien mira un fantasma.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- murmuró entre dientes.

-Tengo que llevarle a casa, Jake, está herido.

Bella le hizo dar dos pasos pero él se interpuso. Estaba tan cerca que hasta la vista se le nubló, pero no supo muy bien si era de impotencia o por el golpe.

Pobre Bella que antes era siempre la que sufría.

-Está sangrando y está vivo- insistió Jacob-. Él estaba aquí cuando mi tatarabuelo firmó el tratado con _los fríos_. Le oigo el corazón. Así que si se trata de algún tipo de triquiñuela, es muy buena.

-No puedo decírtelo, Jake, tienes que confiar en mí, como te dije antes.

-Pero puedo adivinarlo, como hiciste tú.

-Supongo que eres libre para eso- añadió Bella volviendo a caminar- Llegaremos enseguida- le susurró a Edward- Aguanta un poco.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y antes de empezar a subir la rampa, le aferró mejor por la cintura: su cazadora estaba mojada por haber rodado por la arena pero en su furgoneta tenía una manta, su ropa estaba seca y podía dejarle su abrigo para usar las compras que Alice le había dejado. Sólo necesitaban llegar arriba.

En el tercer paso, Bella tuvo que parar para tomar aire. Y en el cuarto alguien sujetaba a Edward por el otro lado.

-Yo te ayudo. Y os sacaré de aquí. Al resto de la manada no les caes muy bien. Te llaman la _amante de las sanguijuelas_. Así que dame tiempo para explicarles algo.

Bella sonrió agradecida y así pudo centrarse en seguir caminando sin tropezar y en observar la cara agónica de Edward. Le sonrió cuando él entre paso y paso también le miró y le volvió a pasar el pañuelo por la herida que no cesaba de sangrar: de hecho el flujo ya le empapaba la camiseta.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a Carlisle?

-No…- musitó él- No sabe que estoy aquí. Alice te vio desaparecer en su visión. Entendí que cuando mezclamos nuestro futuro con ellos, no nos puede ver, como pasó en el prado.

Sin darle más importancia, Bella asintió para seguir caminando.

Edward estudió el rostro de Jacob. Serio y tenso y arrugando la nariz. Claro que él apestaba como un vampiro: si de su cuerpo no se habían eliminado todos los restos tras 90 años, vivía con seis, que le lavaban la ropa y le alimentaban. Seguramente Bella también olería cuando Alice le escogía conjuntos o se los compraba. Y cuando cargaba con ambos por el bosque.

Por eso, cuando le vio por primera vez no pudo ni siquiera escuchar su corazón.

-Gracias- dijo.

Por primera vez y como si no supiera acaso que le tocaba, Jacob le miró pero no liberó presión ni de sus cejas que se juntaban ni de su mandíbula. Asintió para después decir:

-Sólo protejo la vida humana. Y si sangras estás vivo. Siento haberme confundido. Pero no vuelvas a cruzar la frontera porque mis hermanos no son tan comprensivos como yo.


	35. Tarde típica

**34. Tarde típica.**

-Ya estamos en casa- anunció Bella.

Asintió sin dejar de presionar la herida de la frente y así vio a Bella que se bajó apresurada de su camioneta. Todo estaba lleno de sangre: él, su ropa, gotas por los asientos,… incluso las bolsas de las compras de Alice estaban salpicadas.

Una tarde muy típica de Bella y Edward.

Abrió la otra portezuela y así le ayudó a salir. Le insistió que se apoyara en ella y así empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. La noche ya estaba cayendo y el barrio estaba tranquilo. Ruidos provenían del bosque tras la vivienda. Pero al contrario de lo que debería estar, a oscuras, alguien había encendido las luces en el interior.

El dueño del coche patrulla aparcado en el lateral contrario.

En cuanto dieron dos pasos para ascender la escalinata de entrada, la puerta se abrió: allí apareció el jefe Swan con su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas, hija? Es muy tarde.

-Salí con Alice de compras, papá.

-Ya- reprochó-. Por eso estás con Edward- añadió él como si el interfecto no estuviera presente- Y por eso Edward está herido. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Edward apenas levantó la vista para cruzar su mirada con la del padre de Bella. Primero le miró con acritud y después con una mezcla de asco y confusión.

Antes era el experto en mentiras para tapar a su familia, pero su cerebro humano iba lento y no sólo a la hora de hacer deberes.

-Fuimos a La Push a ver a Jacob y paseando por la playa, se cayó- intervino Bella.

-¿En la playa de La Push?- repitió Charlie incrédulo.

Charlie Swan era el primer precavido acerca de la aversión de los quileutes con los Cullen. De hecho tuvo que amonestar a algunos nativos cuando tras la marcha de la mayoría de los Cullen, estos lo celebraron encendiendo hogueras.

-Eso he dicho, papá- respondió Bella- ¿Puedes quitarte de delante antes de que Edward se desangre?

Sin poder rebatir con nada más, Charlie Swan se hizo a un lado y permitió a su hija pasar cargando con Edward. Así entraron hacia la cocina, le hizo sentarse en un taburete, decirle que no se moviera y desaparecer escaleras arriba en busca del botiquín.

Charlie carraspeó desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Menuda brecha que te has hecho.

-He sido muy torpe- acertó a decir.

-Deberías ir al Hospital.

-No quiero asustar a Carlisle.

-¿Y no se va a asustar cuando te vea llegar a casa con una tirita enorme en mitad de la frente?

-Mejor una tirita enorme que un montón de sangre- respondió.

Bella volvió a aparecer precedida por un tropel de pasos al bajar la escalera. Entró en la cocina y tomó lugar junto a Edward para dejar en la mesa unas gasas y desinfectantes.

-Estarás bien en un minuto- le sonrió.

-No tienes que hacerlo si te mareas.

-Creo que, después de Phoenix, he superado mi aversión por la sangre. Creía que era un buen paso para mi futuro, pero…

Edward carraspeó mirando hacia Charlie interrumpiendo el monólogo de Bella antes de que dijera algo que les pudiera comprometer. Habían tenido esa conversación un millar de veces: ella convertida en vampiro. Por eso bromeaba cuando en Phoenix no se mareaba al ver su sangre. Decía que ya estaba lista para ser vampiro aunque a él le horrorizara la idea. Pero sacarla a relucir delante de su padre que tanto le odiaba, no iba a ser el mejor de los comienzos.

-¿Podrías subir y buscar algo que le valga a Edward, papá?

-¿Cómo?

-Una camiseta y una cazadora de abrigo. Si sus padres le ven así, se alarmarán. Y realmente no es tan malo como parece.

Charlie exhaló el aire enfadado y poniendo los ojos en blanco desapareció para subir las escaleras, dando patadas a cada paso, como si se tratara de un niño enfadado.

-Borraremos todos los rastros de sangre y así podrás volver a casa. Llamaré a Carlisle en cuanto acabe para que te venga a buscar. Él no reaccionará a tu sangre como los demás. ¿Crees que Alice ya podrá vernos? Si no estamos alrededor de los hombres lobo…

Esta vez, sonriendo, la detuvo para cogerle de la mano que le curaba y se la besó. No podía estar más orgulloso de ella. De su dulce Bella que se sobreponía a todo. Era la persona más fuerte que había conocido en estos últimos 90 años en los que la había esperado cada segundo. Y se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por haber dado el paso de haber recuperado su mortalidad. Ya era lo que Bella necesitaba: alguien a quien cuidar. Alguien que tener a su lado. Con el que compartir unas experiencias y no el que le apartaba de ellas como antes.

Ahora, más que nunca, era su otra mitad.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- dijo ella divertida.

-A que te quiero. Y hace mucho que no te lo digo.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió ella besándole a él la mano que le sujetaba.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí. He ido a salvarte y me has salvado tú a mí.

-Por una vez, no está mal- bromeó- Ahora somos iguales.

Él asintió y soltó la mano cuando las patadas de los pasos de Charlie anunciaban que estaba próximo a asomarse. Bella se recompuso y miró la puerta cuando su padre se asomó.

-Esto debe ser de tu talla. Puedes quedártelo. Aunque seguro que después lo prefieres usar de trapos- tendió una vieja camiseta con una cerveza dibujada y una cazadora de ante con borreguillo.

-Gracias, jefe Swan- contestó él.

-Papá…- dijo Bella inmersa en su actividad de pegar la tirita en la frente de Edward- Este año Edward pasará la Navidad con nosotros. Cenaremos los tres juntos en Nochebuena. Porque sin mamá aquí, vosotros dos sois mi única familia.


	36. Supervisión vampírica

**35. Supervisión vampírica.**

-¿Y éste qué te parece?

Alice le volvió a plantar la revista que miraba a velocidad de vampiro delante de sus narices como si pudiera distinguir algo que no fuese un borrón delante de los ojos, para suspirar y apartársela de un manotazo.

-Me da igual- le reprochó Edward.

-Pues yo creo que te quedará genial. Te va con el verde de los ojos- y volvió a pasar una decena de páginas de la revista levantando hasta aire.

-Compra lo que te de la gana. Tú lo compras y yo me lo pongo. ¿Feliz?

-¡Mucho!- exclamó ella jovial.

Negó con la cabeza y pasó su vista por casi cada una de las caras de los estudiantes del instituto de Forks que se congregaban en el aparcamiento, en los alrededores de su coche. Un grupo de chicos se pasaban una pelota de papel como si de una bola de cuero se tratara, otro grupo de chicos patinaban pasando peligrosamente cerca del capó de su Volvo, un grupo de chicas estaban sentadas en la parte trasera de una camioneta mirándoles para… ¿sonreírle y saludarle?

Suspiró apartando la vista.

Cuando era vampiro sabía que llamaba la atención en el sexo contrario pero con bloquear sus pensamientos siempre era suficiente. Siempre pensó que era algo innato a su naturaleza de depredador y nunca le dio mayor importancia. Y, además, excepto Bella tuvo suerte que ninguna se atreviera a hablar con él, así que siempre se había sentido a salvo.

-El otro día hablaban de ti.

Miró a Alice que seguía inmersa en pasar hojas y hojas de aquella gruesa _Biblia de la Moda_, como ella decía.

-¿Quiénes?

-Esas chicas de enfrente, que se han pasado todas con el perfume barato- arrugó la nariz, pero ni así levantó la vista- Hablaban de ti en la cafetería cuando entrabas con Bella. Decían que tu viaje a Los Angeles te había sentado de maravilla, que estabas más guapo si era posible y que ahora parecías más misterioso que antes.- volvió a pasar otro montón de hojas- Y que en el momento en el que dejaras de estar soldado a esa _novia tan insignificante tuya_, palabras textuales, te atacarían- se detuvo en una página concreto- ¿Y éste? ¡No es ideal!

Le volvió a pegar la revista a la cara y Edward volvió a darle un manotazo, exclamando incluso que le dejase en paz, a lo que Alice se rió. Como si ya no tuviera bastante: vampiros en la zona, hombres lobos recién mutados, compartir su casa con sus hermanos que quien no le odiaba, temía acercarse o salía a cazar constantemente para no atacarle. Y ahora adolescentes con las hormonas desbocadas. Menos mal que en sus planes más cercanos no entraban separarse de Bella nada más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

Desde que el fin de semana habían regresado todos cuando Carlisle le recogió curado de la residencia de los Swan, lo que él creía que sería tiempos mejores por estar todos ya bajo el mismo techo, había dado lugar a una de las más cruentas peleas en la casa de los Cullen.

Primero, le riñeron a él como si de un verdadero chico de 17 años se tratara, por haber corrido al terreno de lo quileutes, poniéndoles en peligro a ellos, y evidentemente hiriéndose él.

Después le prohibieron salir sin _supervisión vampírica_ por el pueblo hasta que descubrieran algo sobre los nuevos vampiros nómadas, así que en horas lectivas tenía pegada a Alice como ahora, y cuando salía del instituto y quería hacer algo con Bella una escolta se turnaba manteniendo una distancia prudencial para darles intimidad – lo que él sabía que para sus oídos era ridículo y se enteraban de todo -.

Y por último, las pesadillas habían vuelto. Llevaba toda la semana casi sin pegar ojo y ni con los remedios de Esme se encontraba mejor: la leche caliente no ayudaba, los baños de sales tampoco y la música relajante le ponían de mal humor. Cuando conseguía cerrar los ojos más de dos segundos revivía la casi transformación de Jacob Black en hombre lobo, éste atacaba a Bella y él no podía hacer nada, se tele transportaba a Volterra y lo recordaba todo a la perfección o soñaba que alguno de sus hermanos le atacaban. Generalmente eran Rosalie o Jasper. Por Rosalie no sentía ningún remordimiento, pero le daba verdadera pena que su subconsciente pensara eso de Jasper con lo que se estaba esforzando.

-Creo que es culpa mía- añadió Alice, divertida- Seguro que si te dejara vestir como quisieras, sólo Bella tendría ojos para ti. Ya que los dos tenéis el mismo sentido de la moda.

-Entonces, ya sabemos qué hacer- replicó él.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? Ni lo sueñes. ¿De qué me serviría tener un hermano humano que no se atreve a rechistar porque tiene menos fuerza que yo?

Edward repitió de nuevo el gesto de negar con la cabeza y así se pasó los dedos por los cabellos contando hasta tres para que Alice le reprochara que no estropeara la _obra de arte_ que le había hecho en el peinado. Pero esto no pasó ya que él se tocó cuidadosamente el pequeño apósito que Carlisle le había puesto en la herida, casi curada, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó ella rápidamente.

-No, estoy bien.

-Llevas diciendo eso toda la semana.

-Entonces es que no me ha dolido en toda la semana.

-Carlisle dijo que el golpe fue muy fuerte y que tuviste suerte de no haber perdido el conocimiento o algo peor de _jerga médica_. Si no me dices la verdad, no podré cuidar de ti.

-Estoy bien, en serio, Alice. Deja de preocuparte.

Seguro que iba a insistir o incluso saltar en su asiento para quedarse de rodillas y pegarle casi la nariz a la cara que era de la manera que había descubierto que sabía si mentía o no – porque se sonrojaba – pero algo llamó la atención a sus sentidos vampíricos y dirigió la mirada a la entrada del aparcamiento.

-Bella está allí.

Edward la buscó y hasta que no oyó el chasquido que el tubo de escape producía cuando Bella accionaba el embrague no la pudo localizar, así que supuso que Alice se estaba guiando por su olfato. Sonrió instintivamente y la siguió cómo hacía maniobras y aparcaba en su habitual plaza para después descender de la camioneta que desprendía su típico humo negro tirando de su mochila.

El mundo podía detenerse cuando la veía cada día por la mañana.

-No sé por qué sigue conduciendo ese cacharro- replicó Alice poniéndose en marcha a paso humano, recogiendo sus cosas para salir del coche- Deberías de regalarle un coche. O debería regalárselo yo. ¿Qué opinas?

Batió la cabeza para ponerse también en marca y se refirió a su hermana antes de bajarse del coche.

-Que prometí no regalarle nada en lo que me gastara dinero. Y tendré suerte si acepta el regalo que tengo pensando para Navidad.

-¿Sigues sin querer que te diga lo que va a pasar?- preguntó Alice curiosa.

-Sí. Soy humano y voy a afrontar los _retos humanos_.

-Como quieras- se encogió de hombros.

En cuanto los divisó, Bella cruzó el aparcamiento y caminó hacia ellos sin cesar de sonreír. Saludó a Alice con la cabeza y sin decir más, cogió Edward por la cintura para que él le estrechara los hombros y le besara le frente.

-Habéis llegado temprano- observó- ¿Sigues durmiendo mal?

-Fatal- contestó él- Creo que hoy sólo he dormido un par de horas.

Bella le apretó más para reconfortarle y así comenzaron a caminar. Alice enseguida tomó parte y empezó a hablar de algo que había visto en un anuncio de la televisión o de la magnífica fiesta que Esme y ella estaban planeando para Año Nuevo, ya que la Navidad, Edward la pasaría con los Swan.

-¿Crees que Charlie te dejará venir?- añadió Alice.

-¿Por qué no iba a dejarme?

-No, no a la fiesta solo. Si no quedarte allí con nosotros _toda la noche_.

Bella miró a Edward en busca de explicación y él la pidió con rubor de mejillas incluido.

-¿Qué estás tramando, Alice?

-¡Es la tradición! Prepararemos una fiesta y haremos la cuenta atrás para recibir el año nuevo. Se debe recibir el año bailando hasta el amanecer. Es verdad. Me he documentado. La gente brinda con champán y se besa bajo el muérdago.

Negando con la cabeza se preguntó si aquello no era más que una oportunidad de ella y de Esme para comprar y hacer vida social o estaba husmeando en terrenos de su _nueva vida_ que no quería que observara, cuando Bella contestó:

-Supongo que no habrá problema. Si Charlie sabe que Esme y Carlisle están allí… Será más que una fiesta con… Edward.

Tras el accidentado fin de semana las reticencias de Charlie con Edward no es que hubieran desaparecido, pero al menos a la imposición de Bella a que Edward pasara las Navidades con ellos sólo hubo un soplido como respuesta. Seguía sin querer que entrara en casa pero por ahora Alice ya no tenía que hacer de tapadera en el regreso de Bella a casa del trabajo y acompañarla porque el propio Edward lo hacía aunque siempre esperaba precavido en su coche a que ascendiera las escaleras en vez de acompañarla al portal como siempre.

No había que tentar demasiado a la suerte.

-¡Genial!- y dio un saltito de alegría- ¡Verde! Tu vestido será verde. Te lo dejaré colgado…

La voz de Alice se apagó. Literalmente. Literalmente porque era imposible que hablara con la mano en la boca y en la nariz como si estuviera aguantando una arcada, cosa improbable.

Edward la miró y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe en la espalda para que arrancara y dijera lo que le pasara, cuando no hizo falta: entre el cuerpo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks cruzaba la metamorfa estructura de Jacob Black.


	37. Anti natura

**Nota:** Este capítulo es una recreación de dos escritos por Stephanie Meyer, tanto para Luna Nueva (New Moon) como para Eclipse. La idea es suya, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo solo los adapto, cojo lo mejor y juego con ellos.

* * *

**36. Anti natura.**

Se plantó delante de los tres, sin más.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jacob?

-Buenos días a ti también, Bella. Me alegro de volver a verte- replicó el interfecto.

-Quiero decir que estás a unos cuantos kilómetros de tu Instituto de la reserva- añadió Bella.

-Lo sé. Sólo vengo a entregar un mensaje. Y mi _alfa_ creyó que era mejor entregarlo con…- miró a su alrededor, al aparcamiento concurrido- público.

Edward apretó instintivamente el cuerpo de Bella hacia él, pero poco se pudo comparar eso con el gesto de protección que tuvo la pequeña Alice con los dos: salió de su trance en el que intentaba contener su arcada, para de un salto y con un rigidito, como si fuera un tigre, se puso delante de ambos abriendo incluso los brazos para abarcarles mejor.

Para cualquier espectador que se hubiera fijado en ellos entre toda la actividad del aparcamiento, debía de ser irrisoria: una chica de metro y medio, delgada y estrecha protegiendo a un chico que le sacada la cabeza completa de otro que casi le sacaba la cabeza a éste. Pero las fuerzas no estaban nada desigualadas.

-No tienes nada que decirnos, _perro_. Así que lárgate con tu olor pestilente a otro sitio.

Jacob también arrugó la nariz e incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si el movimiento de Alice hubiera levantado el olor de una cloaca. Ella no se movió ni un ápice y se pegó más a Edward y a Bella.

-Quítate de delante- le advirtió Jacob- No hablo con sanguijuelas.

-No, sólo atacas a seres humanos indefensos, como mi hermano.

-No lo sabía. Él era una sanguijuela, como tú, estaba con vuestro líder cuando nuestros tatarabuelos firmaron el tratado. ¡Huele como vosotros! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

-¿Prestando atención a tus sentidos?- añadió Alice irónica.

Jacob respiró hondo apretando los puños para contestar:

-No te conviene enfadarme, así que vuelve a tu ataúd y deja entregar mi mensaje.

-No me pienso mover. Así que escupe lo que tengas que decir y lárgate por donde has venido, _chucho_. Y hazlo antes de perder tu temperamento y herir a alguien… _otra vez_.

Respiró una vez más y cerró los ojos. Volvía a temblar y a sudar, así que Edward intentó dar un paso atrás e incluso atraer a Alice hacia él como si su estructura pudiera incluso proteger a su hermana, pero fue Bella la que se zafó de su brazo y se intentó acercar.

-Jake…

-No, estoy bien- movió la cabeza, girando el cuello para relajarse- Mi _alfa_ me manda a deciros que ya que _estás vivo_ no vamos a tomar la visita a La Push del otro día como una violación del tratado. Aún así como todos los Cullen han vuelto no podemos cruzar la línea del bosque, así que si las otras sanguijuelas entran en vuestro territorio, es cosa vuestra.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó Alice.

-De todos modos, hace semanas que no les vemos ni seguimos su rastro: parece que sólo perseguían a esos pobres excursionistas.

-Mensaje recibido- replicó Alice.

Ignorándola, Jacob prosiguió:

-Bella, el único sitio donde puedo protegerte es en La Push. Pero _sola_- añadió paladeando cada sílaba de la última palabra.

-Bella no necesita que nadie la proteja. Y menos si le va a pasar lo mismo que a mi hermano- replicó Alice- ¿Eso era todo?

-No- centró su atención en Edward- Creíamos que eso de que un _re-nacido_ volviera _a nacer_ de verdad era un cuento, pero ya veo que no. Es asombroso. ¿Desde cuándo…?- se detuvo- ¿Por eso…?- añadió- ¿Por eso te fuiste?

Edward sostuvo la mirada pero no separó los labios.

-Sigues pareciéndome algo _anti natura_. Deberías llevar 100 años muerto- insistió con asco.

-Estamos en algo de acuerdo- respondió Edward- Pero ahora estoy aquí. Así que supongo que seré un problema para ti. Y más que antes- añadió aferrando a Bella.

-Ya veo- siguió el brazo con la mirada con gesto asqueado- ¿Y ahora esto es una moda? ¿Vais a volver a estar todos- miró a Alice- _vivitos y coleando_?

-Nadie tiene una razón tan importante para querer recuperar su mortalidad como la tengo yo- contestó Edward con voz de ultratumba- ¿Algún mensaje más?

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de aguantar la vista de Edward y cogiendo aire, añadió:

-No cruces nuestro territorio- dijo desafiante.

Se giró sobre sus talones y cruzó por medio de los estudiantes, triunfal. Al fondo del aparcamiento un Volkswagen rojo le esperaba, donde se metió sin más miramientos para desaparecer.

Bella miró a su alrededor: todo el mundo parecía a lo suyo. Lo que menos necesitaban eran llamar la atención más de lo normal. Alice parecía aún asqueada pero no se movía. Y Edward…

Dobló las rodillas para apoyarse en ellas y sopló, como si se encontrara mal.

-¿Qué…?- se agachó rápidamente para sostenerle- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé.

Alice se agachó al segundo, guiándose con la nariz.

-¿Qué va mal, Edward?- inquirió ella- ¿Es tu cabeza? ¿Te duele?

-No lo sé- repitió.

La vampira se incorporó para quedarse tiesa como un palo lo mismo que si alguien le hubiera accionado una bisagra en su espalda. Dejó sus ojos vacíos. En trance. Y casi a la vez su voz se solapó a la de Edward para decir:

-_Puedo oír los pensamientos de Jacob Black_.


	38. Sordo

**37. Sordo.**

Le dolía la cabeza incluso de esforzarse. Llevaba todo el día esforzándose: durante las clases, a la hora de la comida, en casa con su familia y ahora de vuelta a Forks para recoger a Bella del trabajo.

¡Y nada!

Seguía _sordo_. ¿O _mudo_ era la palabra correcta? No podía pillar ningún pensamiento más al vuelo como hizo con los de Jacob Black en el aparcamiento.

Lo había comentado con Carlisle y lo único que se la había ocurrido era hacerle una radiografía por si era algo por culpa del golpe de la cabeza. Sonaba ridículo. Su padre adoptivo estaba tan perdido como él. Quizá era alguna laguna de los Volturis. O alguna manera innata de defenderse de los hombres lobo, de la misma manera que Alice no podía verles en las visiones. Quién sabe.

Y mejor eso, que olerles.

En medio de su discurso en el aparcamiento empezó a percibir un zumbidito, como cuando alguien sintoniza una radio y cuando le preguntaba que si eso era algún tipo de moda y que si el resto de su familia lucharía por su mortalidad, lo oyó a alta definición:

_Lo ha hecho por Bella. Ha dejado de estar muerto por Bella. Nunca más volveré a subestimar a estas sanguijuelas. Podría haberla mordido y desatar una guerra por romper el tratado, pero no. Ha dejado de estar muerto para estar con ella._

El par de veces que se había topado con él cuando aún podía leer todo pensamiento en la faz de la Tierra – menos los de Bella – por su mente pubescente siempre pasaban esas cosas, preguntas del tipo de _qué fácil cuando eres rico y guapo y todas las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies_ o _que pena no se estrella con ese cochazo suyo tan plateado_ o _por qué no desaparecerá para siempre_. Celos por su relación con Bella, en definitiva. Eso, además de los prejuicios que su familia de quileutes le estaba inculcando le hacían una mente de lo más molesta.

¿Y ahora la podía volver a leer?

Carlisle siempre creyó que su facultad para leer mentes se debía a que como mortal seguro que había sido muy sensible a las sensaciones humanas. Puede que antes pasara esto. Pero, a escoger, preferiría cualquier mente antes que aquella.

La de Bella, por ejemplo.

O la de Alice.

¡Incluso la de Rosalie!

Menudo regalo el de los Volturis. Pesadillas y pensamientos ajenos que iban y venían. Si eso no era una _broma macabra_ para amargarle lo que le quedaba de existencia, no sabía muy bien lo que era.

Gruñó de pura frustración, sólo, en su coche, aparcado delante de la tienda de deportes de los Newton.

La puerta se abrió a la vez que la luz del escaparate se apagaba para encender la del cártel y Bella salió seguida – como siempre – de aquel _niño molesto_. Iba hablando algo, con su verborrea en la que apenas paraba para tomar aire, pero ella – también como siempre – no parecía contenta con su compañía. Asentía automáticamente, seguro que para no ser descortés pero en cuanto alzó la mirada y le vio, sonrió.

Mike hizo lo mismo. Bueno, no. Dejó de mover los labios a esa velocidad y su semblante se cayó, como todos los días. Después le saludó con la cabeza y él respondió haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Bella saltando casi dentro del coche- ¿Alguna novedad?

Él cerró los ojos y se concentró. Los volvió a abrir frunciendo el ceño. Que frustración. ¿Acaso creía que podría leer los pensamientos de Bella?

-No. No he podido _oír_ nada más. Carlisle me hizo ir al Hospital y he tenido a Alice pegada toda la santa tarde.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó ella mirando a los alrededores.

-Allí, con Jasper- señaló dos puntos blanquecinos en el principio del bosque- Emmett y Rosalie les darán el relevo cerca de tu casa- contestó cansado.

Ese era el plan de la _supervisión vampírica_ en la que se veían inmersos toda la semana. Y segundo que pasara era más molesto que el anterior.

-¿Rosalie también?- preguntó ella, temerosa.

-Así Emmett no está solo. Tampoco es nada cómodo para mí, Bella- respondió frustrado.

Ni cómodo, ni agradable, ni funcional. Rosalie no había cambiado ni un ápice sus sentimientos hacia su nueva condición humana, no se había acercado a él, insistía en que debía irse a otro sitio más propio que en una casa con seis vampiros y todo lo echaba en cara a la mínima oportunidad. Si formaba parte de la _supervisión vampírica_ era por Esme y Carlisle y porque seguro que si ella tuviera oportunidad, sería la que los atacaría.

-Pero…- dudó ella- Jacob dijo que los vampiros nómadas no están en la zona hace días, ¿no? ¿No podrían… levantarte el _castigo_?

Suspiró divertido. ¿Castigo? Pues sí, era un castigo. Un castigo propiamente humano por una acción humana aunque llevado a otro nivel. Casi como el castigo de Charlie Swan de no entrar en su casa por haber dejado catatónica a su hija tres meses atrás.

-Podría hablarlo con Carlisle- dijo Edward.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella, jovial- ¿Y crees que nos dejarán hacer algo _solos_?

La sola palabra ya le hizo notar ese calorcillo por la espina dorsal. Con tanta oreja con súper poder a su alrededor en los últimos días apenas habían podido saludarse y despedirse con un beso porque la situación le ponía bastante nervioso, así que no se había llegado a plantear de nuevo su problema con las _sensaciones humanas_ que Bella siempre parecía ávida de investigar, incluso cuando no eran _ni_ humanas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Las fiestas de Navidad están muy cerca. Podríamos ir de compras a Port Angeles. Los viernes no trabajo por la tarde, así que podíamos marcharnos mañana después de clase y quedarnos hasta la hora de cenar.

La cita que tenía planeado con Bella desde su primera noche humana, apareció por arte de magia en su imaginación: ellos en aquel restaurante pequeño con música de fondo, de mesas redondas y velas y ambos ¡cenando!

Pero esa magnífica visión se deshizo en añicos cuando alguien picó en su ventanilla.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Alice!- exclamó.

Se quedó sonriente fuera, saludando a Bella con la mano y esperando que él, con el susto, pusiera las llaves en el contacto para bajar el cristal.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Iremos! ¡Iremos!

¿Para qué preguntar? Ella ya sabía de lo que hablaban.

-Nadie te está invitando. Si has oído toda la conversación, Bella quería que hiciéramos algo _juntos y solos_.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella haciendo un mohín como si fuera a llorar.

-Siempre podemos ir otro día- contestó Bella llena de culpabilidad- ¿Crees que será posible? Te prometo que iremos a las tiendas que tú quieras y me compraré la ropa que tú quieras. ¿Por favor?

Alice se concentró cerrando los ojos y batió la cabeza resignada.

-Sí. No hay peligro en Port Angeles. Pero nos tendréis a Jazz y a mí detrás en cuanto crucéis la entrada del pueblo. Y a Emmett y a Rosalie al día siguiente cuando estéis solos en casa.

Edward miró a Bella en busca de explicación. Y dudó si pedírsela cuando la vio teñirse de rojo a púrpura en un segundo.

-Alice, déjanos solos- imploró.

Y su hermana contestó volatilizándose en un borrón que levantó aire. Edward elevó la ventanilla lentamente para después centrar su atención en Bella. Ella seguía abochornada hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

-Había pensando que… ya que no hay peligro…- balbuceó- y como Charlie se va de pesca… decirle que tenemos que hacer ese trabajo de ciencias y pasar la tarde… ya sabes… en casa.

Dios Santo, qué habría visto Alice. Porque había mirado, le había quedado claro. Le habría visto de nuevo poseído por sus hormonas humanas descontroladas como lo estaban las chicas del aparcamiento. Sucumbiendo a Bella casi como la noche que tuvo que pasar con ella, diciéndole que quería ir poco a poco para no perderse nada y sonando igual de moralista cuando era un vampiro y no quería lastimarla.

-Aunque…- volvió a balbucear- si no quieres…

Bajó la vista y jugueteó con una de sus pulseras, regalo de su madre, que siempre llevaba, seguro que más avergonzada que antes.

-Sí, sí, sí que quiero- dijo él rápidamente- Sólo que… siento que Alice lo haya visto. Le digo que no mire en nuestro futuro y menos en cosas que nos pueden _comprometer_, pero así es mi hermana y su pasión _voayeur_. Será un fin de semana genial. Un fin de semana _humano_. Estoy deseando que comience.


	39. En el mismo lote

**Nota:** En este capítulo hay una recreacción de una parte de Luna Nueva (New Moon). Esta es sólo la versión adaptada a mi idea y el original como los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga.

* * *

**38. En el mismo lote.**

La vida era tan bonita que seguro que era ilegal. Algo iba a pasar, estaba segura: vendrían quienes fueran esos Volturis a quitarle a Edward por ser tan humano, tan cálido y suyo o cientos de vampiros tomarían Forks. Se sentía tan dichosa que podría hasta explotar. ¡Se iba a meter hasta en un Centro Comercial en plena vorágine Navideña! Podría empezar a repartir su fortuna en la puerta como si de un trabajador disfrazado de Santa Klaus se tratara a cada una de las personas de la península de Olympic, y aún le sobraba un poquito para ella y para su cita humana.

Había estado todo el día nerviosa, desde que se bajó de su coche como siempre para ir a encontrarse con Edward y Alice. Ella aún parecía un poco molesta por perderse la diversión consumista pero como había husmeado en el futuro, y le habían gustado sus regalos se le fue pasando poco a poco. Planearon durante sus clases la cita y el itinerario a seguir, y cuando por fin sonó el timbre a Bella le faltó tiempo para regresar a casa a dejar su furgoneta y a Edward para llevar de vuelta a Alice y recogerla a ella.

Bella entró apresurada, casi arrastrando la mochila al cerrar la puerta. Pretendía correr escaleras arriba, cepillarse el pelo y lavarse los dientes, y así esperar a Edward en el porche, pero Charlie salió de la cocina y casi se da de bruces con él.

-¿Qué haces en casa, papá?

-Tenía un rato libre y he venido a almorzar.

Había sido tan rauda que ni siquiera se fijó en el coche patrulla. Bien podían haber tenido un elefante atado junto al árbol que ni lo hubiera visto tampoco.

¿Charlie en casa a la hora de comer? Llevaba viviendo allí un año y Charlie jamás abandonaba la comisará hasta bien entrada la tarde e incluso a veces la cena ya estaba fría cuando aparecía, así que seguro que eso se trataba de otro tipo de preocupación paterna normal o más bien sus reticencias hacia Edward Cullen.

-Oh…- dijo ella- Podías haberme avisado y te hubiera preparado algo.

-No importa. Me gustan las sobras frías. ¿Dónde ibas tan rápido?

-Edward y yo- contestó intentando que no le temblara la voz a la espera de otra de las charlas de Charlie sin fin- vamos de compras a Port Angeles, te lo dije ayer.

-Oh, sí- rezongó- Pero tal vez habías cambiado de planes o _ese capullo_ había vuelto a desparecer.

-Papá, por favor…

Tiró de su mochila dejándolo por imposible y pretendió subir las escaleras pero Charlie la volvió a detener.

-Respeto que sigas saliendo con él pero eso no significa que me guste un pelo.

Bella se volvió decidida. Ya estaba bien. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz por ella? Se había convertido en un muerto mutante cuando Edward había desaparecido y era la viva imagen de la satisfacción a medida que sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

-Pues deberías hacer un esfuerzo. Porque Edward está aquí y va a quedarse mucho tiempo. Y cuando se vaya de nuevo lo haremos _juntos_. Así que o admites que los dos vamos en el mismo lote y eres amable o el problema será tuyo.

Los ojos de Charlie Swan se hicieron pequeñas como canicas y después se convirtieron en una fina línea como sus labios. Bella se mantuvo allí estoica en su posición y sólo cuando el rostro de su padre cambió de color, ella exhaló el aire.

-No quiero perderte, hija. Ya he estado mucho tiempo sin ti. Sólo que… quiero que seas feliz.

-Edward me lo hace, papá.

-También te hizo _muy_ infeliz.

-Porque no estaba aquí conmigo.

-Así, ¿cómo voy a confiar en él?

-No hace falta que lo hagas. Sólo confía en mí, ¿vale? Es lo único que te voy a pedir. Y que seas amable.

Resopló por la nariz para después asentir.

-Está bien- dijo en voz baja- Sube a dejar tus cosas. Hoy puede pasar hasta la entrada. Pero no cruzará la puerta de la cocina a menos que esté sangrando.

Ella simplemente iba a sonreír en agradecimiento y galopar de nuevo a su habitación, pero ya que el la casa de los Swan se respiraba tanta sinceridad…

-Sobre eso- carraspeó. Tomo aire y se concentró para evitar sonrojarse como si eso funcionara- Mañana teníamos pensado terminar un proyecto de ciencias que tenemos que entregar la próxima semana.

La cara de Charlie volvió a tomar aquel tono bermellón y sus ojos estaban de nuevo pequeñitos como canicas.

-Edward y tú- asintió como si hubiera otra combinación- No me gusta- gruñó.

-Papá… en qué habíamos quedado.

-En que no puede entrar en casa- replicó- Hasta el porche. Y estoy pensando en cambiar eso por el primer escalón.

-Es mi compañero de ciencias y tenemos que entregar un proyecto. Por semana tengo trabajo y muchos otros deberes y no podemos quedar en otro momento. ¿Acaso quieres que con tus reticencias hacia Edward bajen mis notas y no vaya a la Universidad?

Charlie pestañeó como si conectara por primera vez con la conversación al oír la palabra mágica: "_Universidad_". Durante los tres meses de catatonia la había repetido sin descanso como si ese fuera el premio a aquel trance, donde sin duda le esperaba una vida mejor. Insistía en que debía mejorar sus notas, en pedir créditos para los estudios, en que estudiara los programas de Florida para estar cerca de su madre…

-No, por supuesto que no- murmuró- ¡Pero eso no implica que me guste que estés sola en casa con él!

-Lo sé- respondió Bella- Pero como eres el mejor y confías en mí, no dirás nada cuando venga, ¿verdad? Voy a prepararme.

Charlie apenas murmuró algo por lo bajo y entró en la cocina dando patadas. Bella corrió escaleras arriba, se cambió de ropa y cuando terminó de lavarse los dientes y de cepillarse el pelo, oyó el motor de un coche parar en la entrada.

Iba a asomarse por la ventana del pasillo del primer piso que daba hacia el porche, hacerle una seña para que saliera del coche, pero cuando lo hizo ya vio a Edward caminando decidido hacia la entrada.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Charlie acudió a abrir dando las mismas patadas que le metieron en la cocina.

-Jefe Swan- dijo cortésmente.

-Pasa, Edward- contestó él, cortante- Bella bajará ahora mismo.

-Es muy amable.

Le sonrió pero sus sonrisas brillantes no hacían el mismo efecto en todos los Swan, así que se mantuvo correcto y educado, esperando en la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos. En medio del camino de vuelta a casa, Alice había entrado en trance y había empezado a repetir una conversación que no entendía muy bien de quién era hasta que le nombró así que permaneció alerta a la transcripción, casi imaginándosela visualmente lo mismo que si pudiera leerla en su mente como antaño. Bella imponiéndose a su padre por él. Y aunque le había gustado de principio a fin se quedó con la frase de _cuando se vaya de nuevo lo haremos juntos_ y con _los dos vamos en el mismo lote_, sin dudas las favoritas que le hacían saltar a su corazón de felicidad.

-Eh…- carraspeó Charlie- ¿Qué tal está tu padre?

-Bien, trabajando. Así es Carlisle: no puede dejar de ayudar a las personas.

-Dale recuerdos.

-Lo haré.

Bella descendió por la escalera comprobando que llevaba todo lo necesario en su bolso – su calcetín de ahorros, por ejemplo – así que no hizo falta más intentar entablar una conversación. Edward dio un paso adelante pare recogerla al final tomándola de la mano como solía hacer, pero como Charlie carraspeó, pensó dejar de nuevo esa mano en el bolsillo. Bella le sonrió en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron y él hizo lo mismo sin separar los labios, regalándole ese gesto tan retorcido suyo.

-No lleguéis muy tarde- dijo Charlie sujetando a Bella por la espalda- Y conduce con cuidado.

-Descuide, jefe Swan.

Edward abrió la puerta, pero como Charlie les siguió llevando paternalmente a Bella por los hombros solo le quedó ir hacia el coche para sujetarle caballerosamente la portezuela. Así Bella se libró de Charlie y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera decir más.

-No sé a qué ha venido esto- murmuró cuando Edward accedió al coche.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a Charlie, clavado delante del camino que llevaba a la vivienda y puso en marcha el coche.

-A que te quiere y te quiere proteger. Por lo menos eso pensaba antes cuando yo podía leerle la mente. Y seguro que no ha cambiado.

Ella asintió mirando por la ventanilla sumergiéndose en sí misma, a medida de que el coche de Edward avanzaba por el barrio cogiendo velocidad. Nunca le había gustado mucho que leyera los pensamientos de Charlie porque era como violar su intimidad, aunque hubiera ayudado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, y eso que Edward no lo podía evitar y también le incomodaba. Así que ahora estaban sordos en ese sentido, lo hacía justo.

Iba a preguntarle algo porque tomó aire como si a Alice se le había pasado el enfado o había conseguido escuchar algo más, pero sin decir nada él se salió de la carretera, dejó el coche en el camino de tierra que lo bordeaba y en una reacción que el _Edward de antes_ nunca había tenido, se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

-Gracias- dijo- Alice vio la conversación con tu padre. Gracias por decir esas cosas tan bonitas.

Aún conmocionada y ligeramente mareada por la falta de aire, acertó a contestar:

-Es lo que pienso.

-Sigamos con el _fin de semana humano_. No puede ser mejor sabiendo cómo ha comenzado.


	40. Correr el riesgo

**39. Correr el riesgo.**

Esconder regalos Navideños en una casa de seis vampiros que no duermen y contando que uno tiene poderes de videncia, puede resultar una pesadilla. Seguro que con el olor de las bolsas sabían que había dentro. Él antes lo sabía. Por eso cuando se puso a discutir con Alice diciendo que dejara de fastidiarle la diversión y Esme puso paz diciendo que la intención era lo que contaba, le quedó muy claro que había desvelado hasta la última de las sorpresas.

Pero no importaba. El quid de la cuestión era haber podido hacer algo con Bella. _Algo humano_. Y se lo había pasado tan bien que la usual mirada de asco que le echó Rosalie al cruzar el umbral de su casa esa noche, le importó menos que de costumbre.

-Bella estará adorable con el sweater que le voy a regalar. Aunque aún más llevando el ani…

-Alice, déjalo- le cortó Edward- No quiero que mires _eso_. Y ya que lo has mirado, guárdatelo para ti. Ya te lo dije.

Como le había dicho, quería ir viviendo las nuevas experiencias humanas que le esperaban una a una. Y quizás sonara un poco hipócrita pedirle a Alice que se guardara el futuro para ella con lo útil que siempre le había resultado, pero quería tomar sus decisiones mortales como todo el mundo hacía.

Como su cita en el restaurante: a sus ojos humanos no era tan poco espacioso como le había parecido, ni la música estaba tan alta o la camarera olía tan mal a licor recién destilado. Era el sitio más romántico que había visto en 90 años. Las mesas tenían el tamaño perfecto para poder alargar la mano sobre ella y aferrar la de Bella mientras traían la comida y a la luz de las velas su piel parecían más increíble de lo que le pareció la última vez cuando luchaba con las ganas de desangrarla.

-Lo siento- dijo la camarera, retorciendo el labio. Ahora sólo le olió a tabaco y a laca del pelo, lo que tampoco lo hacía agradable- Pero no quedan espaguetis.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle. ¡Y muy alto! Algo como: _¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando comerme esos condenados espaguetis?_ ¡90 años! Pero como Bella leyó en su cara la decepción, enseguida le soltó la mano para leer la carta.

-Entonces raviolis- dijo decidida- Seguro que te gustan mucho.

Y con el labio retorcido se volvió a marchar hacia la cocina. Bella se rió diciendo que la última vez que habían estado allí ella ya le había caído mal por estar sentada en la misma mesa que él pero seguro que hoy escupía en su comida por estar cogiéndose de las manos.

-Me subestimas. No recuerdo mucho de ella de la última vez excepto su olor, pero seguro que sólo quería ser amable.

-¿Aún no lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta de cómo te miran el resto de las chicas del instituto?

-No. Porque yo sólo tengo ojos para una. Y corazón.

Y sonriendo de nuevo con aquel gesto juguetón a Bella le sobraron las palabras más al tomar de nuevo su mano y estrecharla entre las dos suyas calentitas.

Degustaron la comida, pasearon bajo la romántica iluminación navideña que tenía Port Angeles y cuando empezó a llover decidieron dar su cita por concluida.

Concluida de verdad porque con Jasper y Alice siguiéndoles en cuanto cruzaron la frontera del pueblo poco más pudieron hablar y menos despedirse siguiendo los cánones establecidos para una cita en condiciones al ver al Charlie esperando a Bella desde la ventana del salón.

-Será mejor que entre- dijo ella de un suspiro.

-Sí. No queremos enfadarle. Mañana tenemos todo el día para volver a estar _solos_. Podría hasta acostumbrarme.

Bella bajó la mirada y cuando la levantó tenía aquellas dos adorables líneas en las mejillas.

-Espero que no me castigue por esto o no me espere una charla, pero…- y se adelantó hacia él poniendo la mano en su asiento- correré el riesgo.

Con la guardia baja, Edward solo pudo recibir el beso en sus labios. Y después impregnarse en éste mientras los dedos de Bella se enredaban en su pelo como siempre. Dejó la mente en blanco, se olvidó de la voayeur de Alice y de que Jasper estaban en el bosque espiándoles y de que Charlie seguro que buscaba su arma, para usar todas las nuevas terminaciones nerviosas que tenían su cuerpo que le dejaron temblando.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Bella sonrojada desde la barbilla hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Él la volvió tomar su cara entre sus manos y repitió el beso rozándole los labios con los suyos.

-Hasta mañana- respondió él.


	41. Supervisión paterna

**Nota:** Este capítulo es mi versión de "Evasión" de Eclipse, uno de mis favoritos de toda la saga. El original como los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), yo sólo cojo lo mejor y lo adapto a mi idea.

* * *

**40. Supervisión paterna.**

-¿Bells?- preguntó Charlie sin moverse del salón.

-Hola, papá.

Se asomó armando un gran estruendo. Llevaba cinco bolsas que se topaban con todo desde donde salía papel para envolver los regalos y unas guirnaldas que le habían gustado para su habitación. Intentó parecer serena y que no se notara la taquicardia que estaba sufriendo a causa del beso de Edward bajo _supervisión paterna_, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, pero el tono de la siguiente pregunta no ayudó demasiado.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Tragó saliva antes de contestar. ¿A qué se refería? Seguro que no a lo que ella pensaba, porque _claramente_ se lo había pasado de fábula.

-Sí, muy bien- contestó intentando parecer serena-. Hemos comprado un montón de cosas. Así puedo ayudar a Esme y a Alice para la fiesta que quieren dar en Año Nuevo.

-¿Qué fiesta?

¡Vaya! Podía haberlo soltado esa tarde con su arranque de sinceridad que mejor ahora que parecía tan molesto. Pero sin riesgo no había gloria y pasar una noche más con Edward bien merecía el mal trago.

-Esme y Alice planean dar una fiesta para Año Nuevo ya que Edward pasará la Navidad con nosotros. Estás invitado, por supuesto. Sólo serán los Cullen y nosotros. Como ya están todos aquí de nuevo, creyeron que era un buen motivo para celebrarlo.

Contó hasta tres para que dijera lo que debía que decir.

-_¿A una fiesta, yo? _¿Y en Año Nuevo? Con la de borrachos que hay conduciendo por la calles…

¡Bien!

-Esme y Carlisle querían llamarte para pedirte permiso y me dejaras quedarme allí a dormir- se empezó a poner bermellón de nuevo- con Alice. Para no conducir de vuelta- aclaró- pero ya les dije que _no_ era necesario.

-¿Ah, no?- repitió- ¿_No_ es necesario?

-No, porque hemos hablado esta tarde sobre confianza, ¿verdad?

Mordiéndose los labios por dentro, Charlie resopló. Cogió el mano a distancia de la televisión sobre el sofá y puso el mute. Aquello se ponía tenso. Dudaba si alguna vez esa tecla se había pulsado desde que había comprado la tele plana cuando se podían oír los partidos de los Mariners desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Bella. Siéntate.

El tono no le gustó demasiado, así que sólo soltó las bolsas, alerta, pero no obedeció.

-¿Qué es?

-La charla de esta tarde me ha dado mucho que pensar. Y me he dado cuenta de que ya eres más adulta de lo que quiero asumir, así que hay cosas de las que, como padre, tengo que advertirte.

Allí volvía a estar el tono bermellón en la cara de Charlie, un ligero temblor en el labio inferior y unas gotitas brillantes en su frente.

-El caso es, Bella- prosiguió- que Edward y tú, _muy a mi pesar_, vais muy enserio. Confío en ti, ya te lo he dicho, pero eres muy joven y hay cosas que debes de saber cuando…- carraspeó- te implicas _físicamente_ con una persona.

Bella dio un paso más hacia el sofá, empujando con el pie la bolsa de las guirnaldas, nerviosa.

-Oh, no, no- exclamó incluso batiendo las manos- ¿No me estarás intentando dar una charla sobre _sexo_, verdad, papá?

-No es nada gratificante para mí, te lo aseguro.

-Te ahorro el mal trago: mamá ya me explicó todo lo necesario hace diez años.

-Hace diez años tú no tenías novio y no te despedías de él delante de casa de una manera tan efusiva que podríais causar _un incendio_.

Ahora fue ella que se puso de color bermellón. ¿Por qué no les había perseguido con un arma, con lo fácil que parecía eso? Ese, sin duda, era el momento más bochornoso de su vida, y parecía no acabar nunca.

-Entiendo que no me vayas a contar nada- siguió Charlie-, y realmente yo no quiero oírlo. Sólo dime si estás siendo _responsable_.

Tenía la lengua gorda, y que la boca se le hubiera quedado seca tampoco ayudaba a ponerla en movimiento. Se podía haber volatilizado en ese momento. No podía ser que la conversación hubiera llegado a ese punto. ¿Charlie preguntando si estaba siendo responsable – _sexualmente hablando_ – con Edward? Debía ser algún tipo de pesadilla.

¿Y qué contestaba? No te preocupes, papá: Antes Edward era un vampiro. ¿Te acuerdas? Era blanco como la nieve, desaparecía a la luz del sol, los ojos le cambiaban de color y apenas quería tocarme para no hacerme daño. Cuando se fue y me quedé convertida en un fantasma fue para volver como humano, calentito, suave, frágil y con esos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda. ¡Pero! ¿A qué no adivinas lo que no ha cambiado? Que sigue teniendo siempre ese autocontrol físico y que aunque se ha dejado llevar un _poco más_, sigue fiel a sus convicciones.

-Si los _dos_ lo estáis siendo- recalcó.

Bella carraspeó intentando buscar saliva en alguna parte de su boca y bajando la mirada que le ardía junto con el resto de la cara, contestó:

-No es lo que tú piensas, papá. Edward es…- volvió a carraspear- bastante chapado a la antigua. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

-Eso no parecía antes- gruñó.

-Vale- añadió Bella- Me voy a arrepentir en cuanto lo diga, pero para tu tranquilidad, allá va: Soy virgen, Edward también lo es y no es algo que vayamos a cambiar en un periodo corto de tiempo. ¿Contento?

Pretendía tomar sus bolsas de nuevo o incluso darles patadas escaleras arriba y desaparecer lo antes posible en cualquier agujero que la amparara cuando Charlie volvió a insistir:

-Aún no he acabado, Bella.

-¡Ya está bien, papá! ¡Por favor!

-No se trata de _ese_ tema- dijo- Tranquila. Gracias por tu enorme sinceridad. Significa mucho para mí. Quería decirte que he pensando sobre eso que dijiste que cuando la próxima vez que _ese ca_…- se detuvo- _Edward_ se vaya, tú lo harás con él. Ya tienes 18 años y no puedo impedirte nada pero prométeme que acabarás el instituto antes y que te podré dar un beso de despedida.

Bella asintió, lentamente. Era algo que aún no se había planteado, pero sabía que ocurriría. En el pasado lo tenía todo muy claro: antes de que consiguiera convertirse en vampiro, se despediría de sus seres queridos y se iría con Edward y el resto de los Cullen. Pero ahora… Edward ya le había dicho que cuando consiguiera valerse por sí mismo – sin fecha para que eso ocurriera- se iría de casa para cumplir la promesa que le tuvo que hacer a los Volturis alejándose de Carlisle y del _secreto_, así que ella, sin duda, se iría con él.

Porque su corazón no sobreviviría a otra separación.

-No te preocupes, papá. Acabaré el instituto y te diré adiós.

-Gracias, hija- y recuperando su compostura, se volvió a tumbar en el sofá- Buenas noches.


	42. La imperante realidad

**41. La imperante realidad.**

-Deberíamos…- se detuvo para tomar aire entre beso y beso-… empezar…- más aire-… el trabajo.

Edward alzó la vista por encima de la cabeza de Bella y desde la cama donde estaban cómodamente tumbados, vio el escritorio con el ordenador portátil encendido, su libro de ciencias y los cuadernos.

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo- le contestó-. Tengo dos licenciaturas en Medicina, seguro que de algo me acuerdo. Y le pediré a Alice que lo mecanografíe para los dos- y la volvió a besar.

Exultante de felicidad y tomando una buena reserva de aire para el siguiente rato, Bella se sumergió de nuevo en lo maravilloso que era estar allí besando a Edward. Quién lo diría, ¿verdad? Edward, el _siempre-responsable_, el _todo-calculado_, pidiéndole a ella que pasara de hacer los deberes.

Aquello debía ser un sueño. Pero no se pensaba pellizcar. Podría quedarse así, para siempre.

Había esperado que Charlie se fuera a pescar casi mirando el reloj, segundo a segundo. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a fregar el suelo de toda la casa con un cepillo de dientes para estar así ocupada y que no notara su nerviosismo. O mejor para no cruzar palabra con su padre. Saber que Edward iría por la tarde y más después de la charla de la noche anterior, para dos personas tímidas, era peor que un juicio.

Menos mal que no volvió a sacar el tema. ¡Podría desmayarse! Apenas dijo a qué hora volvería y que seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero Bella volvió a contraatacar:

-Hace unos fines de semana, fui a casa de Mike Newton a terminar otro trabajo y no dijiste nada.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella.

-No, no lo sé. Hemos hablado de confianza y de…- paró para tomar aire a la vez que su cara se encendía- sexo. No tienes de lo que preocuparte. Edward vendrá, estudiaremos, pediremos una pizza y después se irá. Eso es todo. ¿O prefieres que la próxima vez quedemos en su casa? El Dr. Cullen también trabaja todo el día.

Charlie mugió algo por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza cogió su útiles de pesca. No es que tuviera nada contra los Cullen en general – sobre todo con Carlisle y Esme, a los que veneraba tras el accidente de Phoenix – pero dejarla ir allí, en medio del bosque, donde no había vecinos, sin supervisión paterna y más allá de su jurisdicción era algo que le preocupaba bastante.

¿Cosas de padres?

-Vendré a la hora de la cena.

-Aquí estaremos- contestó Bella.

Y sin más, se fue. Y sin más, ella puso su plan en marcha: llenó la mesa de la cocina de todos los trastos que se le pudieron ocurrir, lo mismo que la del salón para que así no les quedara más que subir a su habitación. Una vez allí, colgó todas las guirnaldas nuevas que le daban al cuarto un aire muy íntimo, escondió la lámpara de pie y sólo dejó el flexo.

¿Una emboscada? ¡No! Seguro que todas las chicas hacían lo mismo cuando su novio venía a verlas. Y no es que lo que le dijera a Charlie la otra noche no fuera la más imperante realidad, pero seguro que se merecía algún tipo de alegría cuando _antes_ en estas mismas circunstancias sabía que él saltaría a tres metros de ella a la mínima oportunidad de contacto físico.

Se dio una larga y relajante ducha, se peinó cuidadosamente y se empleó a fondo con el elixir bucal. Y después buscó ropa cómoda. Casual. Lo que ella se pondría para estar estudiando. Algo, que, con suerte, se quitara rápido.

Puntual como antes, Edward apareció a la hora acordada, justo cuando el reloj del salón terminaba de indicarlo con su molesto sonido. Ella abrió sonriente, él también le respondió el gesto y antes de decir nada más, le tendió una caja color rosada.

-De parte de Esme. Por si nos entra hambre, ya sabes- se pintó en su cara aquella sonrisa retorcida suya- estudiando.

Bella lo aceptó para olerlo. ¡Era el olor exacto de su champú! ¿Cómo un vampiro que no come podría cocinar algo tan rico?

-Dale las gracias- contestó jovial- ¿Has venido solo?

-Casi- suspiró- Emmett y Rosalie me seguían por el bosque mientras yo conducía. Estarán en algún lugar…- se volvió para mirar a la calle- cerca.

Ella asintió y con un gesto le invitó a pasar porque podría estar eternamente – y ahora esa palabra no tenía el mismo significado que antes – mirando a Edward en el umbral de su casa, con sus mejillas saludables y sonrosadas, sus labios color carmesí, sus cabellos desordenados y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda.

Él obedeció y se dispuso a seguirla a la cocina, pero ver aquel desbarajuste de cacharros, platos y cubiertos, le dejó en el umbral.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mmm…- se dio la vuelta para meter la caja en la nevera. Sabía que si le miraba a la cara, Edward sabría si mentía, así que intentó ocultarla y parecer desenfadada- Charlie quiere pintar los armarios de la cocina. Y el mueble del salón- lo señaló desde allí- Será mejor que subamos a mi habitación.

Sin más ella le tomó de la mano – esa mano suave y calentita- para que la siguiera escaleras arriba, pero él se quedó clavado en el suelo.

-Bella, ¿Qué tramas?

-¿Yo?- repitió automáticamente- ¿Tramo algo?

-Sí- recalcó- Me estás _arrastrando_ arriba.

-Arriba tengo el ordenador y los libros.

-A Charlie no le va a gustar nada que esté contigo en tu habitación y más desde… ya sabes…- le rehusó la mirada- la charla que tuviste ayer cuando _me fui_.

Roja como un tomate, le soltó la mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?...

-… _Alice_- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Me hubiera gustado verte la cara mientras Alice me transcribía la conversación- añadió, muy pagado de sí mismo- pero al escucharla tampoco me sentí muy cómodo, así que no me quiero imaginar lo que fue estar aquí.

-Un verdadero infierno.

-Fue…- carraspeó- bonito lo que dijiste. Le pido a Alice que no mire porque siento que invado tu privacidad, pero… Gracias por… ser tan clara con él. Es exactamente lo que yo hubiera dicho sí en tu situación _mi padre_ me hubiera preguntado lo mismo.

De un suspiro, Bella se sentó en el escalón donde se hallaba. Dejando sus libros a un lado, Edward la siguió.

-¿Algo va mal?- le preguntó Edward acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Alguna vez tus padres, cuando _eras humano_, quiero decir, te hablaron de sexo?

Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otra parte, frunciendo el ceño.

-Casi no me acuerdo de mis padres ni de mi vida humana anterior a no ser por los ojos de Carlisle- dijo con voz monótona- Pero estoy seguro de que no. Además, probablemente en 1918 ni siquiera se le llamaba "_sexo_".

-¿Y con Carlisle y con Esme?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando eras vampiro. Si les preguntaste alguna cosa que te… preocupara.

De una gran bocanada de aire, apartó la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla para metérsela en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Después, pensativo, exhaló ese mismo aire. Bella pensó inmediatamente en lo que se parecía Edward a Carlisle y ahora eso que no compartían la piel blanca, las ojeras ni los ojos dorados. Sea como sea, siempre tiendes a parecerte a tus padres.

-Antes de que te besara por primera vez, le pregunté los riesgos que podrías correr, o que pasaría si _intimásemos_ más. Me advirtió que sería muy peligroso para ti ya que es una sensación poderosa, que no se puede comparar con nada y que me haría perder el autocontrol.

Bella se tele transportó a la conversación que tuvieron la primera noche que se durmió teniendo a Edward allí tras haber estado en el prado…

-Por eso siempre intenté mantener las barreras- añadió.

-Pero ahora eso ya no es así- insistió ella.

-Lo sé, Bella, y no sabes lo que me gustaría pertenecerte completamente, que llegue el día de entregarte este cuerpo humano por el que luché, pero… estoy tan abrumado por todas mis nuevas sensaciones, que por eso quiero ir despacio. Sé que sueno tan moralista como antes, cuando te apartaba diciendo que te iba a hacer daño, cuando tú me preguntabas si me tentaba más tu sangre o tu cuerpo, porque ahora sólo me tienta lo segundo. Sólo que… quiero vivirlo todo, _paso a paso_. He tenido una segunda oportunidad para vivir, algo que nadie tiene. Y voy a vivirla contigo, saboreándolo todo al detalle.

Bella se cambió de su escalón al de Edward y metió la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora para unirla con la de él.

-Suena tan bien…- dijo ella-… que ahora me siento mal por haber revuelto la casa para haberte llevado a mi habitación.

-He estado un millón de veces e incluso antes de que lo supieras.

-Pero ahora tienes hormonas y son mis grandes aliadas.

-Tienes razón- se rió- Recojamos todo este desorden y si Charlie te pregunta, habremos estudiado en la cocina.

Aquella sonrisa suya le hacía en ocasiones hasta temblar las piernas, pero por verla volvería a armar aquel desorden. No se le borró mientras le daban un aspecto decente a la cocina y al salón, pero se le cayó a los pies al llegar al piso de arriba, clavado en el umbral.

Como si esa fuese la decoración normal y la iluminación idónea para estudiar, Bella entró en su habitación dignamente y se sentó delante del escritorio. Incluso le empezó a contar la información que había encontrado en Internet que les sería muy útil hasta que él le cortó:

-Bella, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Ella le miró como si no supiera a qué se refería, pero que encendiera la lámpara del techo dándole un manotazo al interruptor, le quedó claro. ¿Por qué no desenroscaría la bombilla? Se le había escapado ese detalle.

-Así no me ayudas en absoluto.

-Sólo quería crear ambiente- dijo, inocente.

-Para estudiar- aclaró él.

-Nunca te tengo para mí sola- reprochó-. Creo que no estoy cometiendo ningún pecado capital.

-Siempre me tienes para ti sola.

-¿Cuándo? En el instituto, está Alice, de regreso a casa, alguno de tus otros hermanos nos custodian y ayer Charlie miraba por la ventana. No es justo.

Meneando la cabeza pintando de nuevo en su cara su sonrisa, se acercó para sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-Eres tan ridícula- se rió- Lo dices como si a mí no me encantara estar a solas contigo y que hubieras montado todo esto.

-¿No te enfadas?

-No- contestó- Pero ya no soy a prueba de balas, así que espero que encuentres las lámparas que faltan antes de que llegue Charlie.

Se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla, le quitó los libros para dejarlos en el escritorio y se acomodó en su regazo.

-Están en el armario del pasillo.

-Buen sitio. Dejémoslas allí un buen rato…

Y eso era lo poco más que habían hablado y nos lleva al principio de la conversación. En casa de los Swan a penas se podía oír el ruido de los labios al juntarse o separarse, de la ropa cuando se rozaba o de las respiraciones entre cortadas entre beso y beso.

Bella había conseguido despojarle a Edward de la cazadora y ésta yacía junto al armario. Decidió que seguiría por la camisa, pero ella tenía mucha ropa aún encima así que empezó a desabrocharse la suya propia…

-¿Quieres dejar de desnudarte, por favor?- preguntó él, rompiendo el beso.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo tú?

-No- se rió - Prefiero que ninguno de los dos lo haga. No tientes demasiado a mis hormonas.

_Eran sus aliadas_, se repitió a sí misma, luchando contra la decepción. Él la volvió a besar para después dibujar su barbilla y su cuello con sus labios, así que se le olvidó. Más se echó a reír cuando hizo el camino inverso y terminó en medio de sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Me estaba acordando, de aquella vez en el prado, cuando dijiste que eran tu fachada de depredador lo que me atraía de ti. Tu cara, tu voz, incluso tu olor. Y no es así. Porque ya no eres ningún depredador y me atraes incluso _más_ que antes, si eso es posible.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué ya no soy un depredador?

¿Alguien había rugido? Porque con aquel ruido de repente ella volvía a estar debajo. ¿Era algo remanente como lo de poder oír los pensamiento a Jacob Black? Qué más daba. Se había pensado mejor lo de la camisa, ahora se la dejaba desabrochar, acertó a subir la camiseta para contemplar aquellos abdominales presididos por aquel perfecto y redondito ombligo y…

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Una voz ronca se colaba por la ventana, a la vez ellos dos daban un salto, se separaban como si les hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica e inspiraban asustados.

La cabeza de Emmett emergía desde la calle, y además del brillo de sus ojos dorados y de sus dientes blancos, también les regaló una buena carcajada.

-Deberías de controlarte un poco, _hermano_. Se te oyen los jadeos desde el otro lado de la calle. Creíamos que alguien te estaba atacando- se volvió a reír.

Edward se levantó como si le hubieran clavado algo y abrochándose un par de botones de la camisa, aunque para eso antes tuvo que bajarse la camiseta que llevaba debajo, fue hacia la ventana de dos patadas.

-¿Te ha contagiado Alice y tú también te has convertido en un voayeur? Lárgate a cazar o a seguir algún rastro, Emmett.

Intentó cerrar la ventana, pero, sin cesar de reírse le detuvo el movimiento con una sola mano y tomando impulso de donde estuviera apoyado dio un salto y entró en la habitación.

Bella también se incorporó, se rehizo la ropa y se colocó tras Edward, cogiéndole incluso del brazo. Era una tontería, Emmett no les haría daño, pero al ver su figura imponente dentro de su pequeña habitación se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Por eso he venido. Siento haber estropeado el festín- se volvió a reír-. He captado un rastro- miró a su alrededor moviendo las aletillas de la nariz, aunque antes levantó una ceja divertido al ver las arrugas de la cama- por los alrededores. Viene del bosque: cruza la frontera de lo quileutes y se acaba aquí.

-¿Aquí?- repitió Edward- ¿En casa de Bella?

-Aquí, en esta habitación. _Alguien_ ha estado en tu habitación.


	43. Nuevo

**42. Nuevo.**

Emmett se movió a toda velocidad y desapareció de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando volvió a aparecer, parecía que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-Es sólo aquí. Sólo ha estado en esta habitación- dijo sin dejar de guiarse por la nariz.

-¿Lo reconoces?- preguntó Edward.

-No. No es nadie con quien nos hayamos encontrado antes. Es alguien _nuevo_.

-¿Qué significa eso de _nuevo_?- intervino Bella que seguía aferrada al brazo de Edward.

Nadie pareció escucharle y eso que estaba pegada a Edward y Emmett tenía súper poderes auditivos. Se volvió a mover convirtiendo su cuerpo de mole en un borrón y apareció en el mismo sitio.

-Rose decía que me equivocaba y que hay demasiados rastros nuestros en los alrededores para diferenciar uno nuevo, pero viene directo desde la frontera de los quileutes, rodea la casa y entra aquí. Y es reciente. Unas horas, apenas un día.

Probando suerte de nuevo, insistió levantando la voz:

-¿Unas horas? ¿Puede haber venido por la noche cuando mi padre y yo dormíamos?

Emmett la miró fijamente lo mismo que Edward. El último le sostuvo la mirada y sólo Emmett contestó.

-Fuese quien fuese, evidentemente no buscaba hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a tu padre.

Edward se sacudió como si ella no estuviera allí y preguntó:

-¿Se lo has dicho a Alice? ¿No ha visto nada?

-Rose iba de camino a casa, llegará en un momento.

El borrón volvió a desaparecer. A Bella le pareció que podía haber abierto y cerrado la puerta porque allí tampoco había mucho sitio para moverse tan deprisa, pero la última noticia la había dejado tan temblando que no quiso preocuparse más de la agilidad vampírica del hermano mayor de Edward.

Aunque él sí y creyéndose solos, refunfuñó:

-Ha estado tan ocupada _espiándonos_ a nosotros que se le ha escapado lo verdaderamente importante. No puedo creerlo.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Emmett, volatilizándose de nuevo- La agobias pidiendo que vigile a Bella cuando no está contigo, hace de niñera en el Instituto y carga con vosotros por el bosque. Tú sabes lo duro que es estar tan cerca de un humano que huele tan bien. Así que no vuelvas a decir eso de Alice.

Cohibido por Emmett, su cuerpo que se cimbreaba hacia delante en la reprimenda y el volumen de su voz, Edward retrocedió un paso, aplastando a Bella contra el escritorio, para contraatacar al segundo:

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Alguien ha estado aquí. Estoy sometido a supervisión vampírica las 24 horas del día y alguien se cuela en la habitación de Bella en el mínimo descuido. ¿No es bastante irónico?

-Déjanos a nosotros- le reprochó.

-¿Y si…- Bella intentó de nuevo- se trata de un hombre lobo?

Recordando que Bella estaba tras su espalda y casi notando que le sujetaba el brazo, Edward giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarla, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué iba a haber un hombre lobo en tu habitación?- dijo.

Bella se quedó sin saber qué decir. Una conversación entera queriendo meter baza y ahora que le daban la palabra, no se le ocurría nada.

-Bue…-balbuceó-no… Jake ha venido varias veces con su padre a ver a Charlie, quizás… Como Emmett decía algo sobre la frontera, pues…

Estaba roja hasta reventar y si Emmett volvía a hacer una de sus bromas, explotaría, pero Edward estaba tenso, él estaba tenso, y lo dejó correr.

-No, es reciente. Unas horas. De ayer, a lo sumo. Y un hombre lobo huele como un perro mojado que se está muriendo- dijo con asco- Esto es un vampiro.

Si estaba enfadado por su poco acertado comentario, le dio lo mismo, porque al oír esa última palabra, resbaló su mano por el brazo hasta llegar a la suya y entrelazar los dedos, como si con ese gesto le protegiera de cualquier mal.

-Si no me quisieron hacer daño tal vez bus…- volvió a balbucear- ..caban a Edward. ¿Pueden ser esos que…?

Él también le apretó la mano e incluso volvió a retroceder para pegarla contra el escritorio y que ni siquiera pasara el aire.

-No lo sé. Alice no vio nada esta mañana. Pero puede que hayan cambiado de idea- movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, frustrado- aquí no puedo captar nada: Huele demasiado a vosotros dos. Seguiré el rastro por el bosque a ver a qué me lleva.

Y sin más, volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Emme…!

Nada. Un par de ramitas que se movían y ni siquiera una sombra cuando se asomó a la ventana. Cuando se volvió, suspirando exasperado y frustrado para mirar a Bella, ella… sollozaba.

-Bella…

-Tenía razón- dijo entre las lágrimas- Es tanta la fortuna que he tenido que ahora voy a pagar por ello. Van a venir y te van a llevar de mi lado y…

No pudo decir más porque rompió a llorar angustiada y tuvo que concentrarse en respirar si no quería desmayarse por la falta de aire. Además, Edward cruzó la habitación como una exhalación – con movimientos humanos – para abrazarla, y estando incrustada en su pecho, poco más que sollozar pudo hacer.

-Aún no sabemos si son ellos. Alice nos lo dirá. Y si es así, Carlisle tendrá un plan.

-Tendrás que irte de aquí- sollozó de nuevo- Ese será el plan: mantenerte a salvo.

-También te mantendrán a salvo a ti- dijo- Alice se volverá a trasladar aquí como cuando regresaste de Phoenix si hace falta.

-¡No quiero a Alice! ¡Te quiero a ti aquí!- exclamó presa de los nervios- No debiste hacerlo. ¡No debiste! Si esto es lo que nos depara el futuro… preferiría que no hubieras… _cambiado_- volvió a sollozar.

Edward movió la cabeza confuso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-No debiste ir y que te devolvieran tu mortalidad. Te están vigilando y vigilan a tu familia. Y les harán daño si descubren que estás aquí con ellos. No merece la pena. Nunca debiste dejar de ser vampiro.

Conteniendo la respiración, mientras el estómago se le daba la vuelta por la impresión de las palabras de Bella, la cogió por los hombros para que le mirara a la cara:

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no merece la pena que luchara para ser _como tú_?

-No merece la pena que lucharas _por mí_. Perderás tu familia, por mi culpa.

-Tú eres mi familia. Tú eres mi vida. Tú eres todo mi mundo. Lo eras antes y más ahora.

-Entonces debiste convertirme en vampiro: así ahora no seríamos dos humanos asustados si no dos criaturas dispuestas a luchar como son Alice y Jasper o Emmett y Rosalie.

-Escúchame- la volvió a sujetar por los hombros- Te quiero tanto que ni siquiera hay palabras para definirlo: pensé en ti en cada segundo que me torturaban y pensé en ti cuando volví a escuchar mi corazón. Y lo volvería a pasar. Una y otra vez: por volver de nuevo a verte por primera vez con mis ojos humanos, poder tocarte, poder abrazarte y poder besarte. Lo único que lamento de esta nueva envoltura humana que tengo es que no puedo protegerte como antes y eso no sabes como me tortura. Pero lo que antes me torturaba era ese deseo que tú tenías por ser inmortal, y si no te hubiera querido tanto como te quiero, lo habría hecho. Habría cometido el acto más egoísta para tenerte a mi lado. Amar es dar cosas, no quitarlas: tienes que graduarte en el instituto, ir a la Universidad, licenciarte, tener una profesión, casarte, tener hijos… por eso soy mortal ahora.

Bella estuvo a punto de rebatir en medio del discurso, interrumpiendo para decirle: "_si amar es dar cosas y no quitarlas debiste darme la inmortalidad_" pero la frase de a continuación la dejó totalmente sin aliento:

-¿_Casarme y tener hijos_?- balbuceó- ¿Contigo, quieres decir?

-Bueno- hizo ese gesto suyo retorcido, sonriendo sin separar los labios – Sería lo ideal, ¿no crees?

Bella rompió a llorar de nuevo, pero con un gimoteo diferente: éste no era angustioso y aterrado, ahora era nervioso. Besándola en la frente, la volvió a estrechar contra sí y así la meció.

-Superaremos lo que sea. Ya lo hemos hecho antes- añadió- Tenemos que estar juntos para afrontar el futuro.

-Prométemelo. Que estaremos juntos- sollozó.

-Te lo prometo.

Pareció tan seguro de si mismo que sólo cuando levantó la cabeza de su pecho lentamente para mirarle y cuando las lágrimas brotar puedo saber que lo había dicho de verdad. Hablaba como el antiguo Edward, aquel que ya quedaba tan enterrado en su memoria por los ojos verde esmeralda, los cambios de humor y las hormonas.

-Te lo juro- insistió Edward

Ella sólo asintió para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho y dejar que le meciera. Le aferró tan fuerte que puede que hasta le pellizcara la piel de la espalda al sujetarse. Era increíble que hacía cinco minutos estaban tumbados y desnudándose sobre su cama y ahora…

… ¿una mano fría le acariciaba el pelo?


	44. Sincera

**43. Sincera.**

Se quedó paralizada por el miedo y abrió los ojos, pero poco más de la camiseta de Edward pudo ver. La mano se volvió a mover y ahora notó una leve descarga eléctrica en su mejilla.

-No llores, Bella, todo saldrá bien- dijo la voz dulce de Alice.

Ella suspiró asustada. Edward suspiró asustado. Tanto que incluso saltó y tiró de Bella en el salto, atrayéndola más hacia él. El corazón bien se le podía haber parado de nuevo y estaba seguro que su hermana favorita no estaría muy dispuesta a hacerle una vampirización de emergencia como las que hacía Carlisle…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- acertó él a decir.

-Algo- sonrió, inocente- No quería interrumpir el momento _íntimo_ que estabais teniendo.

Caminó hacia ellos, como si aparecer en una habitación y sumarse al abrazo de una pareja fuese lo más normal del mundo, besando de nuevo a Bella incluso pasando su frío dedo por las mejillas encendidas por la congestión.

-Sé que no me creerás, pero todo saldrá bien. No son los Volturis. No han tomado ninguna decisión. Ni parece que la tomarán en poco tiempo. Podréis hacer _todas_ esas cosas de las que hablabais- ahora sonrió radiante- No sé por qué no he podido ver a ese vampiro, pero si no quiso hacerte daño es que buscaba algo. Quizás a nosotros. Es algún tipo de provocación. Nuestros rastros están por toda la zona y en tu habitación son más fuertes aún. No sólo está el tuyo y el de Edward _humano_, si no el mío y ahora el de Emmett. Fuera quien fuera sabe que tú estás en contactos con vampiros.

-¿A ti te resulta familiar?- preguntó Edward.

Antes de contestar, movió las aletillas de su nariz de duende.

-No. Nunca nos hemos cruzado antes. Y no nos volveremos a cruzar, ¿de acuerdo?- se movió rápido para plantarse delante de ambos y tomar una mano a cada uno- Tendrás a uno de nosotros vigilándote cuando no estés con Edward, a Edward Esme no le dejará moverse más allá de las puertas del jardín cuando no esté contigo y duplicaremos la supervisión vampírica además de hacer batidas. Nadie os hará daño.

Sonaba tan convencida, tan sincera, que durante medio segundo Bella estuvo a punto de suspirar aliviada y sonrió. Pero recordó cuando pasó eso por última vez, cuando alguien la perseguía y ella estuvo sometida a supervisión vampírica las 24 horas del día, que aún así la pudieron engañar y herirla. Y ahora también podían herir a Edward.

-Ni a Charlie tampoco- añadió Alice segura de sí misma.

Como su amiga no se movió, le batió la mano que le sujetaba, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella.

-No temo solo por mí, Alice- musitó.

-Lo sé. Lo he oído. Pero desde que te enamoraste de Edward y Edward de ti, y más ahora que Edward es humano, como tú, eres parte de la familia. Para mí eres mi hermana. Y le arrancaré la cabeza a cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño.

Era tan pequeña y de apariencia tan frágil que cualquiera que escuchara esas palabras con su voz musical, se lo tomaría a chiste. Pero Bella no. La había visto en la escuela de Danza cuando estaba mal herida, ayudándola, luchando con su olor a sangre y ayudando a sus hermanos a desmembrar y a quemar a James, así que se tomaría esa advertencia como la realidad más fuerte con la que contaba.

Esperando aún una respuesta y sonriendo de nuevo, ahora amable y tranquilizadora, le acarició la mejilla de nuevo con su fría mano, atrapando una de las lágrimas de Bella. La miró en su blanca yema, la observó al trasluz y después la olió.

-Son exactas a las tuyas, Edward- dijo emocionada- Huelen igual. Y son de la misma temperatura.

Confuso, Edward preguntó:

-Yo… no he llorado, Alice. ¿Cómo sabes…?

No, no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué iba a tener un motivo por el que llorar? Sólo estaba frustrado y enfadado, pero no triste. Quizá de emoción cuando vio a Esme y a Carlisle por primera vez, pero estaba seguro que a Alice ni le dio tiempo a verlas, ni a menos tocarlas y olerlas.

-Lloras en sueños- contestó haciendo un mohín de lástima-. Me da mucha pena pero Carlisle dice que son pesadillas y que no podemos despertarte, porque podrías sufrir un shock.

Bella batió la cabeza para mirar a Edward y aunque éste aún no le había soltado, ella le aferró más. Sabía que ahora era vulnerable, como ella, habría sufrido su ira, se sonrojaba, se ponía nervioso e incluso le costaba controlarse en ocasiones. Pero eso no era nuevo. El _otro_ Edward, aunque con una envoltura de acero también desataba su ira, se enfadaba, se frustraba y se ponía nervioso. Creía que verle sangrar y cargar con él herido como el día de La Push era el detalle que le haría más humano ante sus ojos, pero no. Saber que tenía las mismas reacciones que ella cuando temía o cuando tenía esas pesadillas que le había contado durante las últimas semanas, fue el detalle irrevocable.

-¿Serán el resto de los humanos así o sólo serán las vuestras?- insistió Alice- Por eso de estar enamorados y oler igual de bien.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarlo. Con Carlisle había hablado de lo que le preocupaba de su nueva envoltura humana y él casi todo lo solucionaba con una prueba médica. O con Esme, pero para ella su sangre no parecía atraerle especialmente y sí su estómago, deseosa siempre de llenar con comida suculenta. Emmett se estaba portando muy bien, lo mismo que Jasper con su distancia prudencial. De Rosalie mejor no hablar. Así que tomó aire y…

-¿Huelo como Bella?

-Casi igual, quizás tú un poco más fuerte. Bella es más floral. Tu sangre es más…- inspiró ruidosamente- campestre- se rió.

Pudo recordar, como si estuviera pasando ahora mismo con su pobre nariz humana, la sensación que tuvo cuando aquel ventilador traicionero le lanzó el olor de Bella a la cara la primera vez que la tuvo cerca en clase de Biología, hacía más de un año. Como le ardió la garganta, como la deseó y como ideó sacarla de allí para beber hasta la última gota. Y después sus pobres papilas gustativas de su lengua recordaron felices cómo sabía de bien y que tenía razón, aun con el veneno de James en ella y la morfina que le inyectaba Carlisle, era lo mejor que iba a probar en su existencia. Por lo que Alice se lo merecía. Sin soltar a Bella la abrazó metiendo a la vampira en medio de ellos dos. ¡Era la mejor! Allí estaba con ellos, luchando con sus olores apetitosos, cargándolos de un lado al otro y jurando que les protegería.

-Gracias, Alice. Eres mi hermana favorita. No te volveré a llamar más voayeur. Y me pondré lo que quieras.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejarás echarte mechas en el pelo?- añadió entre risas- ¡Te quedarían genial!

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- No sé a qué ha venido esto, pero no le toques el pelo si no quieres vértela conmigo.

-Vale, vale.- se volvió a reír- Das mucho miedo. Como miedo os dará Charlie si no sacáis las lámparas del armario y os ponéis a estudiar en la mesa de la cocina.


	45. Noche en vela

**44. Noche en vela.**

No había dormido nada durante toda la noche. Una noche más en su vida en vela. Se había sentado y vuelto a tumbar en infinidad de ocasiones y de madrugada apagó la luz de su mesilla porque su _supervisión vampírica_ estaría a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo apareciendo por la ventana por estar despierta a esas horas.

Le había asegurado tantas veces que era ridículo preocuparse, que seguro que se lo tomaban como un insulto.

Tampoco había cenado. Tenía el estómago encogido. Ni poder cenar pizza con Edward mientras hacía parecer a ojos de Charlie que allí no había pasado nada – y nada había pasado – le abrió el apetito. El jefe de policía de Forks pareció de mejor humor al ver a Alice allí, con ellos.

-¿No comes nada, Alice?- insistió Charlie casi metiéndole las tres porciones que quedaban en la caja por la cara.

Alice arrugó su nariz de duende y se echó hacia atrás. Bella pudo ver casi volar el brazo de Edward a la espalda de su hermana para amortiguar el ademán que pudiera hacer por lo que le asqueara el olor de la comida, pero ésta se quedó parada sobre sus hombros, reconfortándola.

-Está enferma- añadió él, educadamente.

_Educadamente_. Esa era la palabra clave. Charlie Swan cruzó la puerta y al primer sitio donde su mirada fue a parar fue a las manos de Edward que colgaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, al otro lado de la silla donde se sentaba Bella, en frente de los libros de ciencias que no habían tocado en toda la tarde. Así que, para no tentar a la suerte y necesitar que Alice le parara alguna bala, mejor seguir siendo así de respetuoso y buen chico.

-¿En serio, pequeña?- preguntó Charlie preocupada.

Alice sólo asintió poniendo cara de pena.

-Algo que le sentó mal- insistió Edward- Lleva todo el día a caldos y a dieta blanda. Carlisle dijo que no debía comer nada.

-Deberías de cuidarte más- prosiguió el padre de Bella- Estás muy delgada. Podría llevarte el aire. Estoy seguro que se ve a través de ti. ¿Cuánto pesas? Y no has venido nada bronceada de Los Ángeles. ¿Sólo…- se pensó pronunciar el nombre y al final usó otro identificativos- _tu hermano_ fue a la playa?

Bella bajó la cabeza para disimular una sonrisa. ¿Qué pensaría Charlie? ¿En California también cambian el color de los ojos? Estaba completamente segura que sabía que antes eran dorados-pardos-negros y ahora tenían ese verde tan bonito. Y que las mejillas se le sonrosaban cuando pasaba mucho tiempo delante de él. Tenía que tener un montón de preguntas en su mente aunque sólo le salieran las más embarazosas que ella debía contestar.

-Sí. A él sí que le gusta la playa- dijo Alice palmeando la mano de Edward en su hombro lo que hizo más visible la diferencia de colores que tenían sus pieles- El sol no es lo mío. Por eso me gusta tanto Forks.

Seguro que estuvo a punto de escupir algo como "_que pena que no se haya quedado allí para siempre_", pero tomando la pizza que Alice no quería, se disculpó para ir a ver un partido. Y entonces una vez solos, Alice se pudo separar lo máximo posible de los platos de comida y proponer el plan:

-Edward estará custodiado en casa por Esme toda la noche. Esme no te mira mientras duermes, sólo te canta como si fueras un bebé- se burló de él- así que podrás descansar tranquilo. De todos modos, en casa estás seguro porque con nuestras esencias tan fuertes allí, nadie se atrevería a entrar. Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle peinarán el bosque en busca de algún indicio. Y Jazz y yo velaremos por Bella esta noche. Mañana será un día soleado, así que nadie, ni nosotros ni ese _visitante_ saldrá a la luz del día, por lo que puedes estar tranquila hasta el atardecer, que volveremos a protegerte.

Lo dijo todo sin parar a tomar su innecesario aire e insistió:

-Así que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Como si fuera fácil. Tenerles allí fuera no era cómodo. Alice podría ver que no dormía, oiría su respiración nerviosa y olería su miedo. Porque lo tenía. Y casi no por ella. Adoraba a _casi_ todos los Cullen así que tenerles peinando los bosques por algo que se había colado en su habitación le ponía los pelos de punta.

Se sentía tan impotente… Y debería estar acostumbrada. Siempre ella era la que se metía en peligros, la que se caía, golpeaba y buscaba los líos. Pero hay cosas a las que nunca nadie se hace. A vivir en un mundo de vampiros.

Tenía que encontrar una solución, pronto.

-Que mala cara tienes, Bells- dijo Charlie cuando cruzó la puerta de la cocina a la mañana siguiente- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-A decir verdad, no- suspiró ella siguiendo con el movimiento circular de su cuchara dentro del bol de sus cereales.

Charlie Swan sólo puso la mano en su frente como si con eso supiera qué le pasaba a su hija.

-Quizás Alice Cullen te pegara lo que ella tuviera ayer.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco sólo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de rascar la porcelana con el metal. Seguro, seguro. Ahora Alice era un foco infeccioso.

-No estoy enferma, sólo cansada, no dormí muy bien anoche.

-¿Discutiste con Edward?

Ahora levantó la cabeza para mirar a su padre por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-¿Por qué iba a discutir con Edward?

-Porque como dices que no dormiste bien… quizás _algo_ te quitaba el sueño.

Exhaló aire por la nariz enfadada – que bien podía haber sido humo – se volvió a centrar en su cuchara y en el bol para hacer más ruido al trazar sus círculos.

-Ni he discutido con Edward ni Alice me ha pegado nada. Así que tendrás que buscar otra excusa para seguir odiando a los Cullen.

-Yo no odio a los Cullen- arrastró la silla para sentarse enfrente- No a _todos_- añadió en voz baja- De hecho, el Dr. Cullen y su esposa me caen muy bien. Seguro que han hecho lo mejor que han podido para criar a…- bajó el tono de nuevo- _ese capullo_ que tienen por hijo menor adoptado- siguió con su tono normal - pero no se les puede culpar.

-Si vas a seguir metiéndote con Edward- arrastró la silla ella- me voy.

-No, no, Bells, perdona- soltó una risotada cortante- El lote, blah, blah, lo recuerdo. Sólo que sigo pensando que deberías de ver a más personas. Que no se apelliden Cullen. Volver a quedar con Mike Newton o con Angela Weber… Son buenos amigos tuyos, ¿verdad?

-Tengo mucho que estudiar, no tengo tiempo para quedar con nadie.

-Seguro que sí tienes un rato- insistió- He quedado hoy con Billy para pasar a verle por La Push. ¿Por qué no te vienes?

La Push… el terreno prohibido de los hombres lobos donde los vampiros no podían entrar porque ellos eran los protectores de la vida humana…

… por qué no se le ocurrió esa noche mientras buscaba una solución para lo de su visitante.

-Sí- dijo enérgica- Iré. Me apetece ver a Jacob.


	46. Nimiedades

**45. Nimiedades.**

En cuanto el coche patrulla del jefe de policía de Forks se detuvo delante de casa de los Black, la humilde puerta de madera se abrió para que Billy Black en su silla de ruedas saliera hacia el porche. Saludó algo amable y cuando Bella descendió por la puerta del copiloto, dejó de empujar la silla hacia el pie de las escaleras para quedarse quieto.

-He venido acompañado, Billy. Espero que no te importe.

El hombre frunció el ceño y convirtió sus labios en una fina línea. Seguro que estaba punto de gritarle algo desagradable como "_aquí no queremos a amantes de sanguijuelas_" o fuera la manera que la identificaban en la reserva y más desde que Jacob iba al instituto a hacerle advertencias, pero que Charlie le pasara el brazo por los hombros pareció relajar al hombre.

-No, claro que no. Bella es siempre bien recibida _aquí_- sonrió forzado- ¿Has venido a ver a Jacob? El otro día me dijo que tú y _tu novio_ vinisteis a verle.

Pronunció tan asqueado la palabra "_tu novio_" que seguro que Charlie había estado a punto de aplaudir. ¿Billy lo sabría? ¿Sabría que Edward ahora sangraba y tenía los ojos verdes? No entendió muy bien qué era eso del _alfa_ que Jacob soltó en el aparcamiento del instituto, pero seguro que Billy estaba detrás.

-Menudo susto, ¿no?- intervino Charlie- Llegó a casa prácticamente desangrándose. Espero que no produjera ninguna molestia aquí.

_Seguro que no_, _Charlie_, pensó Bella. _Que un vampiro que firmó un tratado con ellos hace 70 años se presente de nuevo como un chico normal de 17, seguro que no había molestado a nadie. Lo mismo que los jóvenes del pueblo puedan mutar en lobos gigantes. Nimiedades_.

-No- levantó las cejas desafiante- Cualquier _persona_ es bien recibida en La Push. ¿Tomamos unas cervezas, jefe?- añadió ahora desenfadado- Jacob está en el garaje si quieres verle, Bella. Se alegrará de tenerte aquí.

Charlie le soltó los hombros y se encaminó hacia la casa, por lo que a ella no le quedó más remedio que buscar ese garaje – que parecía la caseta aledaña a la cabaña – para picar a los rústicos portones.

-¿Jake?

Algo dentro – el girar de una tuerca de gran tamaño quizás – dejó de sonar para que la puerta se separara con un chirrido.

-Bella- dijo sorprendido.

¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué pasaba con ese chico? ¿Era por algo de mutar al convertirse en un animal? Prácticamente le sacaba la cabeza entera ya, sería posiblemente más alto que Edward. Y tenía más masa muscular. La desgastada camiseta que llevaba parecía a punto de reventar y las manchas de grasa que la llenaban seguro que ayudaba.

-He venido…- señaló atrás- con Charlie.

Miró a su espalda – donde estaba el coche patrulla – y después entrecerró los ojos, juntando sus cejas negras.

-¿Y vendrá _él_ hoy también a buscarte?

Round uno. Explicaciones sobre Edward, de nuevo.

-No, no- batió la mano rápidamente- No volverá a La Push. Se lo han prohibido.

-¿Quiénes?- ahora levantó las cejas- ¿Las otras sanguijuelas?

-No les llames así. Son personas increíbles. Y sabes que son diferentes a los de su clase. Por eso firmasteis un tratado con ellos.

-Que él en cuanto tuvo aire en sus pulmones estuvo dispuesto a romper- rebatió.

-No fue un acto de provocación. Sólo quiso asegurarse de que yo estaba bien.

-¡Ah!- exclamó- ¿Es que teme que te hagamos daño?

Exhalando aire enfadada de nuevo por la nariz – en apenas una hora – Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Jacob le sostuvo la mirada, pero después se relajó y sonrió.

-Perdona. Estás aquí. Me alegra. Es genial que hayas venido con Charlie. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Gracias.

Abrió la puerta del todo para que Bella accediera y caminó hacia el fondo del garaje donde el coche – un Volkswaven rojo brillante – que había llevado aquel día al instituto, esperaba con el portón del capó abierto. Colocó un par de cosas dentro que Bella no supo qué era y con un simple golpe de mano, lo cerró. La volvió a mirar para sonreírla y así se limpió las manos en una gamuza.

-¿Lo has reconstruido tú como mi camioneta?

-Sí, poco a poco. ¿Cómo va tu camioneta?

-Muy bien. Bueno, no- se rió- Pero me lleva y me trae de los sitios, así que para mí es perfecta. Edward siempre dice que…

Al ver a Jacob de nuevo fruncir el ceño decidió que seguro que la historia de que Edward siempre se metía con su antigualla y que incluso ahora Alice insistía en que debía de comprarle otro coche no le interesarían en absoluto, así que se detuvo de golpe. Durante unos segundos el aire fue tenso, pero él relajó su cara y añadió:

-¿… no pega con su _brillante_ Volvo?

Suspiró divertida y le dio un golpecito con el codo. Pero, acto seguido, se apartó. Su piel llameaba. Como si tuviera fiebre. Debía de estar a 40º. Pero no sudaba ni estaba congestionado.

-¿Qué…?- estiró la mano pero no hizo falta que le tocara porque a unos centímetros ya irradiaba calor- ¿qué te pasa en la piel?

Jacob fuera ahora el que se apartó y como si así evitara algo, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Nada- dijo escuetamente para volverse hacia el coche.

-Pareces…- iba a decir _enfermo_, pero no, no lo parecía-… Estás _ardiendo_.

-Es por la mutación- murmuró.

Bueno, él había sacado el tema, así que, se habría levantado la veda. Ahora, o nunca.

-¿Desde cuándo… te pasa esto?

-Desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Y… te duele? Quiero decir, cuando te convulsionas y… El otro día en la playa parecías agónico.

-No- se volvió para encararla- No me duele, pero no es agradable. Una vez que he pasado de una forma a otra me encuentro bien. Pero el proceso de la transformación es bastante traumático.

Eso era lo mismo que Edward le había dicho cuando discutían una y otra vez sobre su transformación en vampiro. El dolor, el veneno extendiéndose por el organismo y parando sus órganos vitales uno a uno y lentamente. Casi pudo experimentar algo cuando James la mordió pero seguro que eso ni se le acercaba. Y el acto reverso – Edward volviendo a ser humano – también dijo que había sido algo muy doloroso e incluso había empleado la palabra _tortura_, así que no quería imaginárselo.

En el fondo, eran iguales.

-Los chicos dicen que tengo mucha suerte: entro en fase muy rápido e incluso lo puedo hacer en el aire mientras corro. Dicen que es una habilidad que no muchos tienen.

-¿Te gusta? Transformarte.

-Supongo. No lo sé. Es divertido. Es como si fuera otra persona- volvió a centrarse en el coche, rascando algo con la uña del dedo pulgar- Después, mola. La parte mala es que cuando todos nos transformamos oímos los pensamientos del resto así que…

-¿Oís los pensamientos?- le interrumpió Bella.

-Sí. Es una forma buena de planear un ataque. Sólo que es bastante embarazoso. Saber que los demás conocen tus secretos. ¿Extraño, verdad?

-Eh…- notó que se ponía nerviosa de golpe. Él le estaba contando un montón de secretos, confiando en ella, así que tal vez, para ganárselo más debía decir algo de la _otra parte_- No. No es la primera vez que alguien me dice que puede leer los pensamientos.

Alzando su ceja negra, Jacob inquirió:

-¿Los chupa sangres pueden?

-Jacob…- le reprochó.

-Perdona. ¿Los _Cullen_ pueden?

-No todos los Cullen. Edward puede. Bueno, podía. Cuando era vampiro, quiero decir.

-Oh- dijo, dejando los labios en forma de "o" durante unos instantes- Y ahora ya no puede.

Estuvo a punto de decir: _parece que no, pero el otro día pudo leerte los pensamientos a ti_. Pero como en su cabeza ya pareció un ataque, y todo iba tan bien, decidió armar la frase de otra forma.

-No, ya no. Es humano.

Jacob asintió lentamente y con la uña rascando lo que fuera en el capó, añadió:

-¿Me lo puedes contar? O al menos dar una pista. Cómo lo consiguió.

Una pista. Eso sí podía. De todos modos, mucho tampoco podía contar porque ella tampoco lo sabía con detalle. Soltar un poco más de información era simple coste de oportunidad: si quieres conseguir algo, debes de dar algo. Edward lo comprendería. Y Jacob protegería _el secreto_.

-No sé exactamente lo que tuvo que hacer: se marchó hace tres meses y volvió hace unas semanas siendo humano. Sólo sé que existe una familia de vampiros muy antigua en Italia que tiene el poder de dar y quitar la inmortalidad y que son los encargados de que se cumplan sus leyes. Le sometieron a unas pruebas y las superó.

-Ya veo…- musitó pensativo- Entonces, ahora es… ¿un chico normal?- Bella asintió- ¿Un chico normal de…? ¿Cuántos años se supone que tiene?

-17- respondió ella- En su próximo cumpleaños, en junio, cumplirá los 18.

Sonrió a la idea porque nunca lo había pensado. ¡Edward llegaría a cumplir 18 años! Había estado tan fascinada con las cosas palpables de su nueva apariencia humana que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido eso. Con lo mal que se había sentido en los días anteriores – y posteriores, aunque por otra razón – de su 18 cumpleaños: los que Edward jamás cumpliría, biológicamente hablando. ¡Pero ahora sí! Se quedó tan ensimismada con la idea que tuvo que batir la cabeza para que Jacob no la viera perdida en su mundo interior.

-Osea- insistió – que es un chico de 17 años normal que… ¿vive con vampiros?

-Supongo que esa parte, no le hace normal del todo- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Jacob se echó a reír, intentando sofocar sus carcajadas lo que hacía que sus hombros temblaron. Al ver la mirada de reprobación de Bella, tosió para disculparse.

-Perdona. Es que me hace gracia sólo pensarlo. Los chupa… _Cullen_ se alimentan sólo de animales y todo eso, pero siguen siendo chupa… _vampiros_ con instintos, así que la situación de normal no tiene nada.

-Ellos nunca le harían daño a Edward, del mismo modo que no me lo harían a mí- rebatió enfadada.

-¿Y qué pasará ahora? Si es humano envejecerá y no podrá permanecer durante mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Se irá- dijo- Nos iremos- se corrigió, porque con sólo el primer tiempo verbal empleado, se había entristecido ella misma- Yo tampoco iba a quedarme para siempre en Forks.

-¿Vas a dejar a Charlie?- casi escupió- Le romperás el corazón.

-Tengo planes y una vida. Me iré a la Universidad. Supongo que no volveré a vivir aquí. Sea como sea, con Edward o sin él,- le quitó hierro al asunto para evitar otro ataque- una chica no puede vivir eternamente con su padre.

-En eso tienes razón- sonrió relajado- Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

-¿No puedes irte de casa?

-No _debo_ irme de casa- corrigió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mi lugar está aquí, con mi gente, con mi tribu, en la reserva- sacudió los hombros- Aunque es genial. No me interesa mucho lo que puede haber allá fuera, lejos de la Península de Olympic.

-¿Tu padre sabe lo de… tu transformación?

-Por supuesto- dijo extrañado- Le pasa a todos los descendientes directos de Ephraim. Y nosotros los somos.

-¿Y que opina?

-Sobre las palabras _destino sellado_ no hay nada que opinar- dijo sombrío- ¿Qué opina Charlie de que ahora tu chupasa…- carraspeó- _Cullen_ respire?

-No ha notado la diferencia. Como tú el otro día. Supongo que debe de estar tan acostumbrado al _otro_ Edward que ni ahora que se sienta a cenar a la mesa con nosotros, se ha dado cuenta que es diferente.

-Quizás es que no le _interese_ saberlo. Es imposible vivir en Forks y no darse cuenta de las cosas extrañas que ocurren aquí. Quizás es que vive su vida ignorando aquello que no puede entender.

Bella asintió profundamente.

-Quizás tengas razón.

Confiada y cómoda se apoyó sobre el capó del coche junto a Jacob y este le sonrió para hacer lo mismo. Después le dio un golpecito de camaradería en el brazo y ella le sonrió. Como el aire estaba tan distendido, y esa era la verdadera razón por la que había decidido acudir a la reserva, intentó ahora conseguir aquella información que quería.

-¿Seguís rastreando el bosque?- preguntó Bella.

-Cada día. Es nuestra misión. ¿Por qué? ¿Charlie sigue haciendo batidas?

-No, desde los últimos ataques a los excursionistas. Aunque puede que se repitan.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- añadió extrañado.

-El hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett, estaba cerca de mi casa y notó el rastro de otro vampiro. El rastro le llevaba incluso a mi habitación.

Se puso tenso de golpe incluso saltó del capó del coche. Pero después se sacudió.

-Bah. Sería el rastro antiguo de cuando el _otro Cullen_ era vampiro _si es que ha estado alguna vez en tu habitación_. No sabes cómo huelen. Se mete por la nariz y es imposible respirar. Puedes dar gracias por no notarlo, porque es nauseabundo.

Iba a decir que eso mismo narraban los Cullen sobre ellos, pero desechó esa idea.

-No, era reciente. De unas horas. Ellos creen que son nómadas de paso y que les llamaría la atención el rastro de otros vampiros entre humanos. Pero no saben de quién se trata o desde cuándo están aquí.

Eso llamó la atención a Jacob e hizo que se borrara su rictus de asco.

-Tal vez hayan vuelto.

-¿Quiénes?

-El _macho moreno_ y la _hembra pelirroja_ que mataron a los excursionistas. Perdimos su rastro en el mar. Esas sanguijuelas nadan a la velocidad del sonido. Algo normal si estás muerto y no necesitas el aire para respirar. Debería ir a investigar. Seguir el rastro desde tu casa hasta el bosque. ¿Qué te parece si le digo a Charlie que vamos a dar un paseo en coche y así me enseñas por dónde ha entrado?

Puede que asintiera. O puede que no. No, lo hizo porque acto seguido Jacob salió de la cabaña y cruzó hacia la casa. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El _macho moreno_ y la _hembra pelirroja_. No necesitaba más datos para saber que se trataba de Laurent y Victoria. Laurent no estaba en Denali con la dieta vegetariana. Y Victoria si había vuelto era para cobrar su venganza.

_-Si Victoria va a matar a alguien es a mí- _retumbó el recuerdo de la voz de Edward en su cabeza_- Porque maté a su pareja por defender a la mía. Por eso Carlisle ha llamado a Emmett y a Jasper. Yo ahora no puedo defenderme._


	47. El castigo de la indiferencia

**46. El castigo de la indiferencia.**

Si Rosalie seguía de pie junto a los ventanales que daban hacia el jardín exterior como una estatua y repiqueteando el suelo con la puntera de su zapato cada cinco segundos un instante más, se levantaría y le clavaría el lápiz con el que terminaba de hacer sus deberes en el corazón como si de una estaca se tratara. Probablemente le interceptaría de camino y la pobre mina del lápiz no haría nada sobre su piel de granito, pero era una ocasión como otra para demostrar si los mitos sobre los vampiros eran verdad.

-¿Te importaría…- carraspeó Edward-… dejar de hacer _eso_?

Rosalie se movió lentamente. Giró la cabeza como si tuviera las cervicales soldadas y cuando sus pupilas doradas le apuntaron directamente, se apartó el pelo de encima de los hombros hacia atrás.

-¿Hacer, qué?- gruñó la vampira.

-Sacarme de quicio.

Repiqueteó una vez más, acompasando puntera con tacón en dos tandas lentas y sonoras, así que supo perfectamente a que se refería. Después incluso levantó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias moviendo sus carnosos labios para sonreírle de miedo lado.

¿Y si le daba con uno de los candelabros de plata en la cabeza?

No, Esme se disgustaría.

-Si te molesta- añadió desafiante- siempre puedes seguir haciendo tus _cosas de humano_ en otro sitio. Lejos de nosotros.

-Rosalie- dijo Carlisle desde la parte alta de la escalera.

La vampira se volvió ahora a velocidad normal y miró a su creador. Este le regaló una mirada dura, movió las labios y ella negó, en una conversación que Edward se perdió por competo. Los labios de Carlisle se volvieron a mover y antes de que él se diera cuenta, Rosalie ya no estaba allí y Carlisle estaba frente a la mesa del salón.

-Perdona que te haya dejado solo con ella tanto tiempo. Los demás necesitaban cazar y Rosalie parece tener una estupenda inmunidad a tu olor.

-Quizás sea porque le resulto tan desagradable que no me mordería aunque tuviera la última gota de sangre en toda la faz de la Tierra.

-No es eso, Edward, y lo sabes- tomó asiento junto a él, apartando antes un libro de Biología- La humanidad para Rosalie es muy importante y tenerte aquí, le abre viejas heridas.

-Lo lamento. Pero los demás lo han aceptado extraordinariamente bien. No sé porqué ella siempre se tiene que estar haciéndose notar. No tiene por qué tomarse las cosas como Alice, pero con ella custodiándome, los segundos no pasan.

-Me lo imagino- dijo divertido- ¿Cómo van tus deberes?

Edward suspiró divertido. Si no fuera porque Carlisle aparentaba apenas la treintena y porque su piel era fría como el hielo, conversaciones como ésta le hacían sentirse realmente un chico de 17 años hablando con su verdadero padre.

-Bien. Mi mano es lenta a la hora de tomar notas, pero recuerdo todos mis estudios. Así que ya no tengo que disimular a la hora de hacer las tareas en clase o en los exámenes para no acabar el primero.

-Estupendo- dijo Carlisle, tomando otro libro, ahora de Matemáticas- ¿Has pensado ya en las pruebas para la Universidad? Escoger los próximos estudios es muy importante porque será a lo que dedicarás tu vida adulta.

Llevaba dándole vueltas varios días. O más bien noches cuando quería evadirse de las pesadillas. Estaba claro que ese año se graduaría – junto con Bella – y que lo normal cuando se acaba el instituto era acudir a la Universidad. Bella no le había manifestado su predilección por ninguna pero podía intuir que el jefe Swan no la podría mandar a ninguna excesivamente cara y él ya había ido dos veces a Harvard, por lo que podría ajustarse a cualquier otra. Referente a la profesión…

-Me gustaría volver a estudiar Medicina. Porque ahora podré ejercerla. Y nadie tendría tan buen maestro como yo.

Carlisle tardó en reaccionar. O quizás es que no quiso reaccionar inmediatamente. Le sonrió ampliamente, asintió con la cabeza y después le palmeó el hombro.

-Me haces sentir muy orgulloso, hijo. No sabes cuánto.

Sí, le gustaría volver a estudiar Medicina. Le había gustado mucho las otras dos veces y eso, sin duda, le unió más, si cabe, a Carlisle, cuando compartían sabiduría, libros y experiencia. Pero nunca tuvo el suficiente autocontrol como él para ejercerla, sumando además que su apariencia externa era la de un chico de 17 años. Ahora todo eso era diferente: ni la sangre le tentaba ni estaría encerrado eternamente en aquel físico. Podría sonreír imaginándose en un despacho como el de Carlisle recibiendo a sus pacientes.

-¿Y vestir siempre de blanco? No te va bien con los ojos, Edward.

Alice se volatilizó de la nada y apareció junto al ventanal, seguida de Jasper para resplandecer los dos como luciérnagas en un arbusto por la noche bajo los rayos de sol que entraban desde el jardín.

-¿Y qué crees que me iría bien?- preguntó él sarcástico- Porque no quiero ir mal conjuntado en mi vida adulta cuando no pueda ser tu _marioneta humana_ a la que vestir y peinar.

Alice estuvo a punto de decir algo, o sacar la lengua o tener alguna de las reacciones divertidas que siempre tenía hacia Edward pero sin venir a cuento se sujetó en Jasper y dejó los ojos vacíos.

Edward casi no le prestó atención. Crisis de esas tenía 300 veces al día. Al principio se asustaba. Pero después que en las últimas 12 horas le advirtiera de la salida a la venta de las entradas de un concierto o de que el anticiclón se alejaba de Forks, él sí que se había vuelto inmune.

Carlisle y Jasper intercambiaron sus miradas y movimientos de labios desapareciendo casi en el acto del salón, así que si ya de por sí perderse conversaciones molestaba a Edward, eso le sacó de quicio. De nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te apetece pasear?- preguntó Alice, inocente.

-¿Pasear? ¿A dónde?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros- Nos veo…- cerró los ojos- en el pueblo.

-Hace sol, Alice, no puedes ir al pueblo.

-Se ocultará en unos minutos. ¿No te apetece comer algo? Podemos ir a algún restaurante.

-¿Y tenerte mirándome fijamente? Me cortaría la digestión- reprochó él- ¿Qué estás intentando ocultarme?

Ignorándole completamente se sentó a su lado en un movimiento de vampiro para después cogerse de su brazo y asomarse en sus deberes.

-El señor Gerty os pondrá esta semana un examen de Matemáticas- dijo desenfadada.

-¡Alice!- le reprochó enfadado- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocultas?

Alice suspiró y puso ese mohín de pena.

-De veras que me eligieron mal a mí para distraerte porque soy incapaz de mantener un secreto- suspiró- Podría haber vuelto Rosalie a custodiarte castigándote con su indeferencia y tú no te habrías dado ni cuenta.

Edward resopló nervioso, al límite. Rosalie le había dejado a solo una gota de rebosar su vaso de la paciencia y los despistes de Alice no ayudaban en absoluto.

-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?- repitió ansioso- ¿Dónde están Jasper y Carlisle?

-En el bosque- respondió escuetamente.

-¿Por qué no ha vuelto Emmett y Esme? Están tardando mucho para ir de caza- prosiguió Edward.

-Hemos tenido que salir de la Península para no toparnos con los quileutes.

-¿Ha pasado algo con ellos?

-No… _creo_.

-Alice, por el amor de Dios…- musitó.

-Vale, está bien, allá va, deja de torturarme- inquirió la vampira-. Hace unas horas dejé de ver a Bella, iba con su padre en coche por la carretera, así que supongo que entrarían en la reserva. Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Ya la he vuelto a ver. Va con alguien en un coche rojo al que no puedo ver y está bien. Nos encontraremos con ella en la frontera.

Varias cosas a las que no tenía control pasaron en el cuerpo de Edward: primero, nervios por saber que de nuevo había cruzado esa maldita frontera exponiéndose a uno de los peligros a los que Bella parecía tener imán. Segundo, enfado porque su familia tenía que mantenerle entre algodones hablando a velocidad de vampiro a su alrededor impidiendo que él se enterara de nada. Y tercero, envidia.

Charlie Swan la había llevado él mismo a la reserva de los quileutes para que se encontrara allí con quien fuera. Presumiblemente con Jacob Black. Y a él no le podía ver ni en pintura.

-Vamos- dijo él poniéndose en pie.

-¿A dónde, Edward? Tenemos que esperar a que Carlisle me dé instrucciones.

-Ni lo sueñes. Tengo que ir a esa frontera. Tengo que ir a buscar a Bella. Has dicho "_nos encontraremos_". Pues yo estoy en ese plural.

-Si te vuelve a castigar de nuevo, no seré yo la que te vaya a defender- le advirtió su hermana poniéndose en pie también.


	48. Espía

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de New Moon (Luna Nueva). Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**47. Espía.**

-No sabes lo que apesta.

Jacob se volvió a subir de un salto en el coche y lo puso en marcha para seguir conduciendo por la carretera que bordeaba el río.

-¿Es el rastro de Victoria y de Laurent?

-¿De quienes?- preguntó Jacob mirándola fijamente.

Bella se mordió los labios por dentro. Que mala espía en línea enemigas era. Se había prometido a sí misma no decir nada más, sobre todo algo que comprometiera a los Cullen y desatara esa temida guerra y va y le pone nombre a los olores que Jacob perseguía por el bosque.

-Ese _macho moreno_ y la _hembra pelirroja_ se llaman Laurent y Victoria. Estuvieron aquí, el año pasado, con otro más al que… los Cullen mataron.

-Oh- suspiró- No, se trata del rastro de ellos. Son cinco olores y creo reconocer al de esa morena pequeñita que estaba el otro día contigo en el instituto. Hueles un poco a ella también.

Miró hacia abajo avergonzada. Pobre Jacob, quizás le estaba oliendo tan asquerosamente mal como decía, y estaban en ese coche tan pequeño y con su ventanilla subida. Claro que olía como Alice. Llevaba la camisa de Edward que se había dejado el otro día en casa y a Edward, Alice le escogía la ropa. Y les abrazaba y cargaba con ellos. Su olor debía de ir gritando por La Push que de verdad que era íntima de los Cullen.

-Se llama Alice.

-Lo que sea.

-No, se llama Alice- recalcó-. Deberías de recordarlo. Es mi mejor amiga.

-Mejor amiga de una vampira y novia de un _no-vampiro_. Eres de lo más curioso- dijo jocoso.

-Lástima que hayas tardado tanto en darte cuenta- contestó cortante.

Jacob sonrió y repitió ese gesto tan suyo de darle un codazo amistoso.

-¿Qué puedes contarme entonces de esos dos… como se llamen? ¿Por qué los Cullen les mataron? ¿No son buenos chicos?

Recabando en su cabeza toda la información que le podía dar, se tocó instintivamente la cicatriz de media luna que tenía en la mano derecha, fría como la piel de Alice y dura como las cicatrices de Edward. Durante esos tres meses la sola visión de su herida le desgarraba porque era testigo mudo de que realmente ella había pertenecido y querido establecerse para siempre en el mundo de los vampiros, pero ahora con Edward de vuelta y él teniendo las suyas propias, casi la había olvidado.

-Edward le mató.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me atacó. Estaban de paso- prosiguió Bella- y se encontraron con los Cullen en el bosque mientras jugábamos al baseball. James, el que murió, era un rastreador muy peligroso que quiso darme caza. Por eso me escapé a Phoenix. Para darle esquinazo. Pero no lo conseguí.

Se levantó la manga de la camisa y le mostró a Jacob su cicatriz. Y hasta casi se sintió bien. Él tenía un gran secreto como ella y podían compartir las partes más pasables, lo que no podía hacer con Mike Newton o Angela Weber por mucho que Charlie insistiera para que saliera con ellos.

Casi deteniendo el coche, Jacob pasó los dedos por la media luna, apartando la yema en cuanto notó el frío de la herida.

-Es…- dudó- Es… ¿Es una mordedura?

Bella asintió.

-Pero tú entonces...- meneó la cabeza confuso- deberías haberte convertido en…

Hasta el último de sus pelos se puso de punta mientras arrugaba la nariz con repulsa, tanto que no le permitió terminar la frase.

-Edward me salvó. Chupó el veneno como si fuera el de una serpiente. Podía haber dejado que el veneno se extendiera, pero me salvó- insistió ella- Así que puedes decirlo en la reserva a los que siguen creyendo que él y los otros Cullen están detrás de mi accidente de Phoenix.

Repitiendo ese gesto de dejar los labios en forma de "o", aunque esta vez no salió sonido de ellos, Jacob reanudó la marcha, mudo.

-Eso no le quita culpa- dijo después de unos instantes-. Si no te relacionaras con ellos, jamás te hubiera pasado nada. Ningún rastreador te hubiera perseguido ni te hubiera atacado.

-O me habría atacado de igual manera- replicó ella- y hubiera muerto si Edward no hubiera estado allí para salvarme.

-Puedes verlo como quieras, pero sabes que tengo razón.

-Te conviertes en un lobo gigante, ¿cómo puedes creer que tienes razón?

-¿Por qué crees que me convierto en un lobo gigante? Por culpa de ellos. ¡Son siete! ¿Sabes el poder que la reunión de siete vampiros hace sobre nosotros?

-Son seis- dijo entre dientes.

-Él es uno de ellos aunque ahora ya no duerma en un ataúd. Son algo que va contra las leyes de la naturaleza. _Él_ incluso más que los otros. No puedes vivir _tropecientos_ años chupando la sangre a animales y después renacer para volver a graduarte en el instituto y cenar en casa de tu novia.

Cerró los ojos frustrada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Contó hasta 10. Aunque en el número de tres ya ni siquiera podía concentrarse.

-Eso quiere decir que si Edward estuviera en peligro, si alguno de esos dos vampiros le fueran a atacar y tú estuvieras cerca… ¿no moverías un músculo para evitarlo?

Jacob dio un derrape tan fuerte que Bella se bamboleó de un lado al otro en su asiento, golpeando incluso con el hombro en la ventanilla. El coche quedó cruzado en la mitad del camino para que cuando ella se recuperara del topetazo, viera a Jacob a escasos centímetros, encarándola.

-¿Por eso me estás contando todo eso? ¿Por que quieras que le proteja?

-Protegéis a la vida humana, ¿no? Y él es un humano.

-Es suficiente.

Se bajó del coche para dar un portazo y caminó por delante donde los faros empezaban a alumbrar los claro-oscuros que dejaba el atardecer. Temerosa, Bella quiso seguirle pero esperó unos segundos cuando le vio inspirar e inspirar unas cuantas veces.

-Dímelo todo. Dime lo que sabes- requirió Jacob- Sobre esos vampiros y sobre lo que están haciendo los Cullen.

Resignada, suspiró.

-Victoria era la pareja de James y debe buscar venganza. Edward cree que va detrás de él por haberme protegido a mí. Los Cullen dicen que el olor de mi habitación es de alguien nuevo con el que nunca se han encontrado y debe de estar provocándoles. Se han separado para hacer batidas por su lado del bosque y tanto Edward como yo estamos custodiados las 24 horas del día. Hoy al ser soleado, han relajado mi supervisión.

Rezando casi para que no hubiera quemado su último cartucho de dinamita, Bella esperó expectante a que Jacob volviera a inspirar y expirar unas cuantas veces, rodeara el coche y murmurara algo por lo bajo.

-Al resto de la manada esto no les va a gustar ni un pelo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Que hayas largado información para conseguir llevarme hasta los Cullen.

-Yo no he…

Pero se enrojeció, así que era una tontería mantener las apariencias.

-Deberíais hablar. Tú y los Cullen. Tenéis un objetivo común y si no trabajáis en equipo, otros excursionistas inocentes pueden morir. Ya no se trata de Edward, ni se trata de mí. Se trata de vampiros que no aprecian la vida humana.

-No soy el _alfa_. No me corresponde esa decisión- contestó sombrío.

-¿Qué es eso del _alfa_?

-Es el jefe de la manada. El resto debemos obedecerle.

-¿Y no podrías explicarle lo que pasa?

-Lo sabrán en el momento en el que entremos en fase y puedan leerme el pensamiento. No sabes en qué lío me acabas de meter, Bella- y se volvió enérgico sobre sus talones para entrar de nuevo en el coche- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Bella le siguió vencida buscando una nueva coartada, algo que le hiciera regresar a la búsqueda de olores o a alguna colaboración o…

-Lo siento mucho. No sabría que te traería problemas- dijo- Sólo quería…

-Proteger a tu _precioso_ Cullen. Ya lo sé.

-No, no quiero que nadie salga herido. A mí me atacó un vampiro y sé lo letales que son. No quiero que le ocurra a nadie por mi culpa.

Sólo asintió y se centró en la conducción, aferrando el volante con las manos y frunciendo el ceño para apretar la mandíbula. Ya estaba, todo perdido. Lo había intentando, así que ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que el espíritu del compromiso hiciera mella en esa manada y le dieran caza a Victoria y a Laurent antes de que nadie saliera herido.

Cruzó los brazos de nuevo sobre su pecho y así se sumergió en el paisaje que pasaba junto a su ventanilla. Árboles, arbustos, la orilla del río…

-Mierda- exclamó Jacob subiendo su ventanilla de golpe- Aquí apesta a vampiro.

Bella salió de su ensimismamiento para quedarse alerta, con la espalda recta despegada del asiento. Buscó casi imaginariamente por los alrededor la melena rizada y pelirroja de Victoria o los ojos rojo sangre de Laurent pero…

… sólo vio, hacia el norte, en mitad de la carretera los potentes faros de un Volvo plateado que conocía como su propia cara en el reflejo del espejo y cuatro figuras como copos de nueve custodiando los dos flancos del coche.

-¿Qué…?- titubeó nerviosa- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí?

-¿Asegurándose de que no te hago daño?- repitió Jacob en su tono hiriente irónico.

A medida que el coche avanzaba pudo ver que a la derecha del coche estaba Carlisle con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y junto a él, Rosalie. Ella cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho y parecía que repiqueteaba el suelo con la puntera de su zapato. No la había visto desde que habían regresado de Alaska – al menos no tan cerca – y era el peor momento para un encuentro con la estirada hermana de Edward, que ahora también le aborrecía a él. Al otro lado Alice se apoyaba en Jasper y éste estaba recto como el palo de una escoba.

Dentro del coche, Edward, el único que no resaltaba en la oscuridad de la carretera, aferraba el volante apretando los nudillos como cuando era vampiro y podía destrozarlo en mil pedazos.

-Alice debió ver que desaparecía.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?- inquirió el chico.

-Alice tiene el poder de la clarividencia. Puede ver el futuro según se van tomando decisiones. Pero no puede ver mi futuro cuando tiene algo que ver con vosotros.

-¿No me digas?- dijo divertido- ¿Tienen una bruja vidente y no surge efecto con nosotros? A los chicos les va a encantar.

Vale, ese era lo último que debería haber dicho ese día. Y como ya estaba todo perdido, tenía que intentarlo una vez más.

-Jacob, por favor, tienes que hablar con ellos. Con Carlisle. Sabes que es bueno. Hazlo para que nadie salga herido. Nadie te culpará por querer la paz.

-No puedo.

-Sí que puedes. Por favor. Sé que no te irás tranquilo si no haces lo que _debes_.

Exhalando un suspiro, Jacob aferró la manilla de la puerta.

-Si encuentras trozos de un lobo desperdigado por el bosque sabrás que son míos cuando los chicos me hicieron pedazos por ser yo también un _amante de las sanguijuelas_.


	49. Traición

**48. Traición.**

Allí estaba. Primero, del Volkswagen rojo se bajó Jacob Black, y acto seguido y titubeando, Bella lo hizo para caminar hacia el capó del coche y quedarse donde los faros iluminaban.

Permaneció con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón nerviosa para morderse el labio inferior.

Estaba bien, así que suspiró aliviado. Ni había sangre ni rasguños visibles ni desgarrones en la ropa, así que ni había entrado en fase cerca de ella ni se había caído por ningún acantilado ni ninguna de las cosas horribles que se había imaginado en el tiempo que llevaba allí esperando por mucho que Jasper se hubiera esforzado en manipular sus emociones.

Quiso salir del coche para correr y abrazarla pero dos cosas se lo impedían. Primero, que Jasper y Alice bloqueaban su puerta y segundo, que estaba enfadado con Bella hasta la médula por ir a la reserva de los quileutes el primer momento que tenía libre.

Y por haber estado a solas con Jacob Black.

Aunque llevara su camisa puesta.

Estaba enfadado y celoso, muy celoso.

Y castigado de nuevo.

Porque Carlisle tenía un temperamento de hielo como su piel, pero cuando le vio bajarse de su coche seguido de Alice en la parte del camino donde ella dijo que estarían, casi vio sus pupilas doradas salirse de las órbitas. Primero hubo un intercambio de palabras sólo audibles para Alice, seguro que ésta se disculpó, y después apenas tomándole del hombro le musitó _que si no era consciente del peligro al que se estaba exponiendo_ y que _dejara de ser tan cabezota_. Rosalie estaba allí retorciendo el labio y poniendo cara de asco, seguro que azuzando a Carlisle en volumen sólo audible para vampiros para que fuera más severo, así que no ayudó mucho a su ego. Después le pidió que se volviera al coche y le dejara hablar a él. Y que _no saldría de casa hasta que él supiera a dónde iba y con quién_.

¡Charlie Swan no era tan estricto! Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu padre tiene más de 300 años.

Jasper soltó a Alice y dio un paso adelante a la vez que Carlisle también se adelantaba por el otro lado, quedando delante de su coche. Incluso tuvo que mover la cabeza para seguir viendo a Bella. Carlisle avanzaba con las manos hacia delante, como rendición o signo de paz, pero seguro que Jasper le siguiera cual escolta no daba la impresión que su líder estaba buscando.

Liberado de la primera de sus impedimentos, abrió la puerta del coche para salir. Alice le interceptó al segundo poniendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de él, como si temiera que fuera a cometer una locura, inmolarse o algo por el estilo, pero en cuando sus ojos conectaron los del uno con los del otro, suspiró resignada y le dejó ir.

-Bella.

Ella dio un respingo como si no esperara que se le fuera a dirigir. Al diablo lo que quisiera discutir Carlisle con el _adolescente recién mutado_. No les creyeron hace 70 años, menos lo iban a hacer ahora. Y lo más importante de toda esta situación era Bella.

Iba a dar un par de pasos hacia delante, cruzar la línea imaginaria divisoria, cogerla de la mano y traerla hacia él, pero un zumbido le atravesó sus frágiles oídos humanos. Un chirrido desgarrador que parecía que venía de lo más oscuro del bosque. Tan fuerte y tan agudo que tuvo que llevarse las manos para protegerse mientras se doblaba sobre sí mismo.

_Si el líder cruza la maldita frontera le abro la garganta. Podría aplacar al rubio estirado. No quisiera atacar a una mujer aunque sea vampira, pero de un zarpazo la Barbie quedaría noqueada y la bruja no parece muy peligrosa._

-¿Edward?- las manos frías de Alice le sujetaron- ¿Qué va mal?

Se apretó muy fuerte porque el volumen de esa voz era ensordecedor. Tenía tanta rabia en cada palabra que harían a su cabeza explotar.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa? Seguro que se le están revolviendo las entrañas. Llevar muerto tropecientos años seguro que trae consecuencias. No puede ser tan fácil._

-¡Edward!- exclamó la voz de Bella, asustada.

_No, no te muevas, quédate aquí a mi lado. Si tengo que saltar sobre ellos, es la única manera de protegerte._

-¿Puedes oírme a mí?- musitó Alice.

Qué haría sin Alice y sin sus poderes de clarividencia. Apenas pudo negar con la cabeza porque el zumbido le estaba destrozando. La última vez lo definió como una radio sin sintonizar, pero esa radio venía con muchos decibelios.

Alice le aferró más con sus delgados brazos y le ayudó a incorporarse. La vista se le nubló pero el zumbido fue desapareciendo. En su mente se coló una imagen suya desde el otro lado. Él, doblado mientras Alice le sujetaba. Después una imagen de Bella intentando dar un paso al frente y una mano que se lo impedía. Y por último a Rosalie preparada para el ataque, a Carlisle sin perder la calma y a Jasper apretando la mandíbula esforzándose para calmar la situación mentalmente.

Ya estaba. _Su don_ del todo. Al completo. Aunque fuera parcial. Podía con ello. Había tratado con ello durante 90 años. Podría de nuevo.

_¿Se está recuperando? Seguro que es un truco. Él es la cosa más abominable que hay en este bosque._

-Gracias por traer a Bella hasta aquí- dijo Carlisle- Deja que mi hijo Edward pase a por ella y todos volveremos a casa.

_¿Así que le llama "hijo"? ¿Cómo conseguirán las partidas de nacimiento? Seguro que del mismo modo que los coches caros._

-No soy un servicio público de transporte- replicó Jacob-. Y Bella ha venido a verme por iniciativa propia.

_Y para pedirme que hable con los chupa sangres. Esa sí que es buena._

Bella carraspeó y se adelantó a la altura de Jacob…

-Será mejor que…- señaló con la cabeza a Edward y su coche.

_No, no te muevas de aquí._

-No, espera a que _hablemos_- Jacob enfatizó la última palabra.

_Porque si cruzas hacia allá y ellos ya tienen lo que quieren, yo me daré la vuelta y no haré lo que debo._

-Bella me ha contado lo del rastro de otros vampiros en la zona- añadió el chico-Si pasan la frontera son cosa nuestra.

-No es necesario que os encarguéis. Nosotros podemos- dijo Carlisle.

_Eso no se lo cree ni él._

-Si se acercan al pueblo y matan a alguien…

-Eso no va a ocurrir- le interrumpió Carlisle de nuevo.

_Como la hembra pelirroja-cual-demonios-sea-su-nombre y el macho moreno no mataron a los otros excursionistas. Seguro que él y el resto de los chupa sangres que tiene aquí sin colmillos se relamieron pensando en el festín._

-O si se cuelan de nuevo en la habitación de Bella y la atacan- prosiguió Jacob.

_Porque eso es lo que pasará, que Bella acabará siendo atacada por esos otros vampiros si sigue entre ellos. Y estas sanguijuelas sólo protegerán a su querido hijo que renace de esos asesinos italianos. A la hembra pelirroja y al macho moreno no les interesará el exchupa sangres, les interesará acabar con Bella, porque por su culpa él mató al otro. Por mucho que ahora no duerma en un ataúd, la terminará matando. Siempre tuve claro que la acabaría matando._

Edward se volvió a sentir mal y no por tener en su cabeza pensamientos ajenos. No. Su mente ahora era mucho más pequeña que la que tenía cuando era vampiro, pero se podría enfrentar a una voz tan molesta y gritona, llena de rencor y de odio.

Se sintió… traicionado.

Bella no sólo había corrido a ver a Jacob Black más allá de la frontera que ni él ni el resto de su familia podían cruzar si no que le había contado el ataque de Phoenix, probablemente porqué había pasado, y hasta incluso cómo y dónde él había recuperado su mortalidad. Le había dicho a aquel chico tan desagradable el mayor de sus secretos.

Era como si hubiera cogido su corazón y lo hubiera estrujado con una mano.

Apartó a Alice para que se quitara de su lado y dio decidido los pasos que le llevaron hasta Carlisle, superarle y plantarse delante de Jacob Black.

_Aunque respires no creas que vas a volver a cruzar la frontera._

El chico también dio un paso y encaró a Edward, apartando a Bella con el brazo.

-Pues quita de delante y deja a Bella pasar.

Pestañeó confuso y la miró a ella para después volver a mirar a Edward.

_Qué demonios me he perdido…_

-Nada. Aparta- insistió- si no quieres que cruce a por Bella.

_¿Me está…? ¿Está leyendo…? ¡¿Sabe lo que pienso?!_

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella y le lanzó una mirada envenenada, entrecerrando los ojos, tanto, que Bella dio un paso hacia atrás asustada.

_Me ha mentido. Dijo que no podía leer el pensamiento. Que sólo podía cuando era vampiro… ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué no tengo ganas de atacarle? ¡Seguro que la bruja me ha hecho algo! ¡O el otro! ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? Rubio estirado…_

-No te ha mentido. No sabía si podía volver a repetirlo. No tienes ganas de atacarme porque además de que las creencias de tu tribu te impiden herir a un humano, Jasper, para ti el _rubio estirado_, está manipulando tus emociones. Y te agradecería que no volvieras a llamar a mi hermana Alice _bruja_ porque a mí no me costaría nada devolverte la patada del otro día.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Pero no pudo. Era tan interesante que se concentró un poco más. A gran velocidad, por la mente de Jacob pasaron imágenes de lo que debía de ser esa tarde, ya que Bella llevaba su camisa. De ambos en un sitio angosto, junto al mismo coche rojo, hablando, ella sonriendo de una manera extraña. Como si no fuera Bella. Brillaba. La tenía… ¿idealizada? Pero esa imagen cambió al segundo para tener a una Bella enfadada que le pedía algo en el bosque nerviosa.

_-Eso quiere decir que si Edward estuviera en peligro, si alguno de esos dos vampiros le fueran a atacar y tú estuvieras cerca…- _retumbó la voz de Bella en su cabeza_- ¿no moverías un músculo para evitarlo?_

Y después se nubló. Enfado e ira se apoderó de su mente, un toque de rencor y de… ¿celos? Jacob Black estaba celoso de él. Se vio a sí mismo salir a cámara lenta de su coche, llamar a Bella y cómo ella contenía la respiración al verle para mirarle con unos ojos llenos de emoción.

-Vamos, Bella- insistió tendiéndole la mano- Carlisle hablará con Jacob y con su _alfa_. _Nosotros_ no hacemos nada aquí.

Con un temblor en los brazos que terminaban en unos puños apretados, Jacob por fin se hizo a un lado y dejó a Bella caminar. Aceptó la mano de Edward y aunque en un principio ella pretendía entrelazar sus dedos, él dejó ambas manos colgado sin aferrarse más de lo normal.

Vio la escena de nuevo en la mente de Jacob. Se vio a sí mismo caminar de espaldas hacia el coche, a Alice entrar en la parte trasera tras una orden de Carlisle que había dado también audible para los hombres lobo y acomodándola dentro.

Después procuró bloquear todo lo que el adolescente le enviaba para centrarse en entrar él en el coche, dar marcha atrás y seguir el camino porque necesitaba los cinco sentidos humanos en controlar el dolor de una traición.


	50. Egoísta

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**49. Egoísta.**

-Edward- carraspeó la vocecilla de Alice, metiendo su cabeza por el medio de los dos asientos- creo que deberías de dejarme aquí. Os puedo seguir por el bosque y así hablareis tranquilos.

¿Hablar? No había despegado los labios en los últimos cinco minutos. Bella suspiraba, le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, se estrujaba los nudillos y se mordía el labio inferior para luchar con la tensión. Pero él no pensaba decir nada.

-Carlisle te ha ordenado que me acompañaras a llevar a Bella a casa y que no te movieras de mi lado hasta que Emmett y Esme regresaran- dijo él con voz ronca.

-¿Cómo… sabes eso? Yo no oí…- musitó Bella.

Como Edward no parecía que iba a responder directamente a Bella, Alice se hizo portavoz.

-Tu amigo lo oyó y Edward lo pudo leer en su mente.

_Tu amigo_ sonó tan falso que Edward apretó la mandíbula.

-Emmett estará cerca de tu casa- insistió la vampira- cuando lleguéis. Puedes dejarme aquí, de verdad. Creo que necesitáis unos minutos a solas antes de que Esme también se entere y te caiga otra bronca.

Sonaba irrisorio. ¡Tenía 107 años! ¡Nadie tenía que castigarle! Vale, tenía envoltura de adolescente y situación de adolescente pero… ¡no lo era!

Edward respondió a su hermana desviándose hacia la cuneta para detener el coche. Casi antes de que el motor estuviera parado del todo, Alice ya estaba fuera.

-Estaré cerca _a la escucha_ por si me necesitáis.

Y desapareció. Edward no supo muy bien si hacia el norte o hacia el sur, porque en sus retrovisores ni siquiera apareció un borrón. Así que fuera lo que fuera a ocurrir en ese coche, lo que ella hubiera _visto_, no debía de ser muy agradable.

Bella tomó aire ruidosamente y se volvió en su asiento para mirar a Edward.

-Di algo. Lo que sea. Voy a volverme loca como no hables.

Pensó bien las palabras. _Lo que sea_. Primero, lo enfadado que estaba por haberse metido en esa situación, lo traicionado que estaba por haber compartido sus secretos con su amigo y por último…

-Yo sí que voy a volverme loco, Bella.

Ahora Bella suspiró estrepitosamente, casi aliviada. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada y tan tensa, que casi se le olvidó respirar. Le recordaba tanto esa escena a la que siguió a su cumpleaños en su coche, que seguro que a ella se le pararía el corazón de la intranquilidad. No soportaba ver a Edward así, imperturbable, cuando no podía leer sus emociones. Algo que no era de su carácter de vampiro.

-No te puede imaginar al peligro que te expones cuando estás con un hombre lobo tan joven. Son inestables. Pueden perder el control a la mínima y yo ya no puedo salvarte.

-No necesito que me salves.

-¿En serio?- preguntó levantando las cejas.

-Sí- profirió- He ido a hablar con Jacob para que te salve a ti, para que esta situación tan absurda _vampiros contra hombres lobo_ termine. Ellos pueden hablar con tu familia, unirse y dar caza a quién sea que haya entrado en mi habitación.

Entrecerró los ojos y en vez de mirarla directamente, siguió mirando por el cristal delantero.

-Ellos jamás se _nos_ unirán.

-Se _les_ unirán. Deja de hablar como si fueras uno de ellos.

-_Soy_ uno de ellos. He sido uno de ellos. Puede que tú lo hayas olvidado, que mi envoltura humana eclipse a lo que era antes, pero no es así para el resto. Ni lo soy tampoco para Victoria y Laurent si han venido a cobrarse su venganza.

-¿Cómo sabes qué…?

-Lo leí en su mente. Como leí también que sabe lo de esos _asesinos italianos_.

Bella inspiró e incluso se llevó las manos a la boca conmocionada. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? ¿Cómo podía no creer que si Edward volvía a escuchar la mente de Jacob no se iba a enterar de eso? Tenía razón, estaba tan eclipsada por la envoltura externa – como él decía – que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

-No sé cómo se lo puedes haber contado. Creía que habías entendido lo peligroso que es _este secreto_.

-Edward, yo…- musitó.

-Déjalo.

Llevó su mano al contacto y puso en marcha el coche. Se tomó unos segundos hasta meter la marcha y poner el pie en el acelerador, apretando las mandíbulas, visiblemente disgustado y evitando todo contacto visual, mientras Bella proseguía tapándose la boca con las manos como si así todo lo que había salido de allí volviera por arte de magia.

-Te llevo a casa- añadió sombrío.

La imagen de la frialdad y el distanciamiento del la noche de su cumpleaños, volvieron a la mente de Bella. Y con ella la angustia y la ansiedad. ¿Y si Edward estaba tan enfadado que decidía que no merecía la pena seguir allí con ella y que era el momento de dejar a Carlisle – y alejarse de Forks? Momentáneamente no pudo respirar, por lo que se alzó hacia el contacto y giró la llave para evitar que saliera a la carretera.

¿Por qué tenía que haber enredado todo tanto? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse metido en medio de dos mundos que no iba a poder controlar jamás? Se odiaban tanto los unos a los otros que ella no podría hacer nada por mucho que lo intentara. Su madre tenía razón: actuaba siempre como si tuviera 40 años. Debió de estar planeando atacar de nuevo por sorpresa a las hormonas de su novio humano como cualquier chica de 18 años en vez de intentar que unos vampiros se unieran a unos licántropos para combatir cualquier peligro que acechara por los bosques de la península de Olympic.

-Lo siento mucho- gimió.

-Sentirlo no vale, Bella. Ser esto, _humano_, como tú, creí que era lo que necesitaba para ser parte de ti, para ser realmente lo que merecías. Pero has cogido todo eso y se lo has contado a él, y me he dado cuenta que para nadie más seré humano. No sabes lo vulnerable que me he sentido. Jamás voy a ser como tú.

-Cla…- carraspeó para contener las lágrimas- …ro que eres como yo, y eres parte de mí.

-¿Más parte de ti que él?

Se volvió para encararla por primera vez en toda la conversación con una luz en sus ojos que jamás, antes, le había visto. Había dolor y tormento, fruncía el ceño como si estuviera enfadado y tenía las mejillas encendidas como cuando estaba abochornado. Volviendo a carraspear mientras su cerebro unía todas las piezas del puzzle de la información que Edward le estaba mandado, titubeó de nuevo:

-Nadie es más parte de mí que tú. Tú eres toda mi vida. Casi no pude sobrevivir tres meses sin ti y no podría soportarlo ni una hora más.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no parecía en su mente. Estabas sonriéndole, hablándole de mí. Contándole todo lo que sabes, de Alice, del rastro de tu habitación…

-Para mantenerte a salvo- insistió- Edward, no sé qué pasaría si Victoria volviera a vengarse de ti por haber matado a James para salvarme. Si alguien atacara a tu familia. Me aterra. Ellos pueden ayudar. Carlisle hablará con Jacob y seguro que buscará la mejor solución. Y esa solución es mantenerte a salvo a ti, aquí, conmigo.

-Él no nos ayudará. No puedes imaginarte las cosas que piensa. Para él soy un monstruo peor que el de antes.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y a mirar por el cristal delantero, con aquella expresión torturada. Bella tomó aire decidida y se aproximó para tomarle la mano que apoyaba en el volante.

-Es una suerte que yo no piense eso. Antes me parecías maravilloso, mágico. Un ángel. Y ahora ya no puedo definirlo con palabras. Me gustas ahora y me gustabas cuando eras vampiro. Nunca creí que fueras un monstruo, pero si alguien lo piensa, me parece que me gustan mucho los monstruos.

Iba a entrelazar los dedos de forma que sus manos encajaran por completo, la de él cubriendo la de ella y así aproximarse para apoyarse en él y abrazarle, pero Edward le soltó para meter incluso la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

Bella se volvió hacia atrás, en su asiento, dolida por la reacción.

-Sí, eso me ha quedado claro, si en el único segundo en el que te dejo sola y mi familia no te vigila, corres a los brazos de Jacob Black.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa luz. ¿Eso era? ¿Eran… celos?

-¿Estás…- forzó la vista entrecerrando los ojos, como si así pudiera ver la respuesta en su cara-… celoso? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás celoso de Jacob?

-¿Debo de estarlo?- inquirió.

-Esto no es por mi seguridad. Ni por haber cruzado la frontera. Ni siquiera porque Alice no pueda _verme_ cuando estoy allí con él. Pero tú me conoces demasiado bien, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo no podría sentir nada _tan fuerte_ por otra persona como lo que siento por ti.

Sin volver a mirarla, Edward bajó cabeza, mirando a ningún punto en concreto del volante. Abrió la boca en una ocasión, tomando aire como si fuera a contestar, pero se quedó allí simplemente con la boca entreabierta, de perfil a Bella. Quiso estirar una mano, acariciar ese mentón que le volvía loca, sus cabellos y abrazarle, pero por miedo a otro rechazo, le dio el tiempo que necesitara para meditar mientras el corazón se le encogía a cada latido de incertidumbre.

-Quizás él te convenga más que yo.

-¿Qué?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ya estaba. Lo que más se temía. Se lo diría: que se iría y la dejaría atrás. Otra vez. Que estaba tan desilusionado con lo que había hecho esta tarde, que no podía soportarlo y…

-Él es fuerte, lo que yo no soy ahora. Y puede protegerte. Y yo ya no. Él lucharía por ti contra Victoria y Laurent si vinieran a atacarte. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

La cabeza de Bella dio vueltas. Esperaba que de los perfectos labios color carmesí de Edward saliera lo que había pintado su imaginación, no aquellas claras frases de derrota.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- musitó- Tú tomaste esta decisión. Te fuiste sin decirme nada. Me dejaste desolada. Volviste convertido en humano porque no querías convertirme en vampiro. ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos discutido? Decías que me convenía tener un novio normal. Y ahora que lo eres… ¿crees que debería estar con Jacob?

-Te he condenado. Nos he condenado a los dos. Debí irme y no lograrlo. Entonces, tú si podrías haber tenido una vida normal. Yo jamás te la podré dar.

-No quiero una vida normal. Quiero una vida _contigo_. Sea como sea. Eterna. O mortal. Pero contigo.

Puso su mano sobre el brazo flexionado en su bolsillo y de eso modo Edward se dio cuenta que le temblaba. Sacó la suya lentamente y acarició el dorso donde la piel de Bella estaba fría y húmeda. Después fue levantando la vista hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, que bailaban luchando por no llorar.

-Lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?- gimió Bella- Me vas a volver a dejar.

-¿Crees que para mí fue fácil dejarte? Decirte que no te quería hacer daño, fingir que me iba sin mirar atrás. Pensar que me matarían por lo que iba a pedirles o que me reclutarían allí con ellos y unirme a aquello por lo que he luchado los últimos 90 años, a seguir a mis instintos de asesino. A no poder volver a verte. A someterme a sus torturas, una detrás de otra, sin descanso, porque cuando eres inmortal el tiempo pasa de una manera distinta. ¿En serio lo crees?

-No quiero creerlo.

-No puedes si quiera imaginarte lo peligrosos que son los Volturis, Bella. El poder que tienen. Si acaso toman la decisión de venir a comprobar que hice caso a su advertencia, con sólo señalarme, podrían matarme. Nos matarían a todos. A mi familia, a mí y a…

-Para ahí- le interrumpió ella- No quiero imaginarme más allá de alguna situación en la que tú estés muerto. Yo también voy a morir porque no me pienso mover de tu lado. Aunque tú no me quieras.

-¿Cómo…- negó con la cabeza incrédulo- no te voy a querer? Te lo dije el otro día: tomé esta decisión por ti y la volvería a tomar. Y dejaría que me torturaran de nuevo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un segundo que no te quiero?

-Por haberle contado el secreto a Jacob. Por haberle condenado a él también y haber sido tan egoísta de querer mantenerte a mi lado a cualquier precio.

-Oh, Bella…- suspiró- Yo sí que he sido egoísta por elegir por ti. Pero te prometí que no nos separaríamos nunca. Y voy a mantenerlo el tiempo que mi envoltura humana me permita siempre que tú me quieras a tu lado.

-Siempre- repitió ella- Siempre que mi envoltura humana me lo permita. Aunque me parezca que una vida no es suficiente para estar contigo.

Movió primero las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, después para juntar el resto en una sonrisa. Cuando le vio a él sonreír, primero el corazón de Bella también sonrió para comunicarle a su cara que lo hiciera, liberándose de la angustia de un segundo anterior. Titubeando se entornó hacia él y así le abrazó.

-Te quiero- le dijo al oído para después aferrarse a su nuca.

-Y yo a ti más.

-Eso me parece imposible- contestó Bella.

-Puedo dudarlo- rebatió él.

-Yo quería que mi corazón se parara por ti.

-Y yo hice que el mío volviera a latir por ti.

-Vale- dijo Bella- Nos quedamos a empates.


	51. Excusas

**50. Excusas.**

Acurrucándose de nuevo en su cuello y notando el maravilloso calor que desprendía su cuerpo cuando le correspondía al abrazo, apoyándose en sus piernas dobladas sobre el asiento del coche, se impulsó para pasar al de Edward y así quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. No era una postura muy cómoda porque le quedaba poco espacio para las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de él y el volante se le incrustaba en la espalda, pero por sentirle así de cerca y amoldarse tan bien a su pecho, podría soportar la molestia.

Suerte que se dio cuenta y con un hábil movimiento de mano, un sonido seco se coló en el coche a la vez que el asiento se movía hacia atrás y el volante desaparecía de su espalda.

Eso en su camioneta nunca podía haber pasado.

Evitando cualquier tipo de rechazo, esperó a que siguiera receptivo como al mover el asiento hacia atrás y él dio el primer paso. Le acarició el pelo con una mano y la otra fue a su mejilla, la cual besó de camino a sus labios.

Acostumbrarse a sus labios cálidos y blanditos fue muy fácil. Besar a un vampiro era genial porque traía descargas eléctricas en cada contacto – escaso contacto – pero notar su aliento caliente contra su mejilla, la suavidad de la piel de su cara – cuando estaba afeitado como hoy, claro – y lo bien que se amoldaban los músculos faciales a los suyos cuando se besaban era casi celestial.

No, era celestial del todo. Movió la mano de su mejilla de viaje a la cintura y se metió por debajo de la camisa que le quedaba holgada para tocarle la piel. Las manos no eran frías, pero incluso así sintió electricidad. Se sumergió todo lo que pudo en el beso, pensando en lo bien que se movía su lengua cálida como el resto de él, lo perfecto que encajaban sus perfiles y así enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Podía oír sus propias hormonas aplaudir de felicidad, corear y verlas hacer la ola. Así que esperaba que las de Edward también se le unieran.

Cuando el beso tenía el nivel perfecto de compromiso y excitación, los labios de Edward siguieron el camino hacia su barbilla para descender por su cuello. Allí se posaron, succionaron ruidosos e incluso el aire de su nariz le hizo cosquillas.

-Edward…- susurró ella.

Iba a decirle que volviera a besarla, que le siguiera acariciando la piel de la espalda cuyo contacto le hacía erizar todo su vello, pero él levantó la cabeza con una expresión de angustia que no tenía cabida en la situación.

-¿Me lo dirás? Cuando quieras volver a verle. Antes podía saber todos tus movimientos leyendo la mente de Alice, pero ahora estoy _ciego_. Y casi no puedo respirar cuando no sé dónde estás.

Bella sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Contemplaba la posibilidad que ella volviera a ir a La Push a escondidas – si es que a lo de hoy se le podía definir con ese término? Claro que sí, porque la conocía mejor que nadie y eso que nunca pudo leerle la mente. Seguro que tendría otra idea ridícula de las suyas y él volvería a estar tan triste y tan decepcionado como hoy.

-Gracias- susurró de nuevo contra su cuello.

-Si no quieres que vuelva a verle, no iré más- musitó.

-Eso no te haría feliz, Bella. No puedo prohibirte que veas a un amigo porque él tenga prejuicios contra mí y yo contra él. Preferiría que no lo hicieras, pero eso es sólo tu elección.

Volvió a asentir y se acurrucó de nuevo en su cuello. Él la aferró e hizo lo mismo soplando con el aire de su nariz que le hizo cosquillas. Le apartó incluso el pelo para respirar mejor la esencia de esa parte de su cuerpo que tanto mortificaba al _antiguo_ Edward. Ahora sólo le atraía por diferentes razones.

Bella también sopló por la nariz para que él sintiera la misma caricia placentera de su aire en la piel suave y fina de su cuello. Después se lo besó, sonoramente, también succionó e hizo resbalar los labios. Pudo incluso saborear la esencia de su piel: esa mezcla que era ahora de jabón, aftershave, desodorante y gel fijador del pelo con aquella parte fundamental del Edward _de antes_ que seguía estando ahí presente. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con el olor de Edward? Ahora tenerlo tan cerca era el paraíso.

Llegó a la curvatura del cuello donde los músculos se unían a los del hombro y besó cuidadosamente las marcas de Carlisle. Como aquella noche en su casa, el tacto frío de la cicatriz le hizo estremecer y le recordó antiguas sensaciones al acariciar esa piel. También succionó ahí, exhaló por la nariz…

Iba a poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué era eso que le pasaba? Que Alice no lo estuviera viendo, qué vergüenza. Tenía las piernas hormigueadas como si fueran de plumas, podía incluso saltar en el aire como antes y levantarse unos cuantos metros. Incluso tendría fuerza para llevarse a Bella con él en brazos. La garganta se le estaba quedando seca y estaba empezando a subir una especia de suspiro desde la boca del estómago que no iba a poder controlar si ella no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

… ¡perder la batalla ante sus hormonas humanas!

-Be…- carraspeó. Una vez. Dos. Tres veces-…lla.

Separando su pecho del suyo – delicadamente para que no pensara que lo que estaba haciendo no le gustaba, si no al contrario-, la miró a los ojos. Tuvo que carraspear una vez más y así humedecerse los labios con la lengua para que saliera alguna palabra más de su garganta.

Bella se quedó allí expectante, con las mejillas sonrosadas – no de vergüenza si no seguro que del calor que hacía dentro de ese maldito coche – pestañeando, esperando que hablara, pero como no lo hizo y la lengua en sus labios le llamó antes la atención, volvió a sonreír, pasarse el pelo tras la oreja con una mano y con la otra acariciar la zona que había bañado con su saliva.

Sus hormonas estaban de fiesta. Podía oír hasta los fuegos artificiales. Bailaban de la mano con las de Bella. La conga. O algo así.

Y es que Bella besaba tan bien… Sabía tan bien… Buscó en un recodo de su mente algo de su resistencia de vampiro y lo volvió a intentar.

-Deberíamos ir a casa- añadió separándola de nuevo.

-¿A casa?- miró su reloj, moviendo la manga de la camisa en un aspaviento- Sí, Charlie tardará en volver.

-¡No!- exclamó. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué su voz estaba descontrolada? O no le salía o superaba los decibelios normales. La cara de Bella se cayó junto al pedal del freno en un segundo- Quiero decir que sería mejor que _volvieras a casa_. Alice está… por el bosque escuchando y Emmett espera para seguir con la supervisión vampírica. Además, Esme me castigará así que…

No contestó. Solamente se bajó camisa – lo que él había subido con su mano por la espalda – bruscamente y saltó en un solo movimiento al asiento del copiloto. El pie se le enganchó entre sus rodillas y el volante, pero se liberó con un empujón y una vez acomodada, limpió el vaho de su ventanilla para mirar fuera como si la vegetación de las cunetas de Forks le interesara realmente.

Vale. Él carraspeó de nuevo, se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y puso en marcha el motor. Cuando iba a pisar el acelerador se dio cuenta que no llegaba y tuvo que mover el asiento que su mano separó guiado por sus impulsos hormonales.

Que débil era… A ese paso no iba a ser fiel a sus principios mucho tiempo más sin molestar a Bella.

-¿He…- un carraspeo más-… herido tus sentimientos?

Le dio tiempo accionar el aire acondicionado para que los cristales se desempañaran, a poner el intermitente para salir del camino y a encarrilar el vehículo por la carretera antes de que ella contestara.

-No- dijo casi sin separar los labios.

-No es que no me apeteciera estar ahí… besándonos pero… no creo que fuera el momento.

-Nunca lo es.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien- volvió a decir sin separar sus labios.

¿Cómo iba a estar bien? ¡El no se sentía bien! Tenía taquicardia y fiebre y partes de su cuerpo que nunca reaccionaban antes estaban reaccionando ahora. Todo muy desconcertante.

-Cuando podamos estar a solas sin que nadie escuche pues…

-… tendrás otra excusa.

-¿Excusa?- repitió Edward desconcertado.

-Esto no es por Jacob, ¿verdad? No es que estés enfadado por algo que hayas visto en tu mente, por algo que yo haya dicho, ¿no?

Suspiró divertido. Oh, Jacob. ¿En qué altura de la conversación se había quedado ya? Sí, cuando se sentó sobre él oliendo tan bien y siendo tan suave y efusiva.

-No. Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y a tu…- le señaló de arriba abajo con el dedo, abarcando toda su estructura- envoltura humana le gusto, no? ¿Tanto como a tu naturaleza de vampiro le gustaba mi sangre?

Se echó a reír.

-Mucho más- dijo divertido- Muchísimo.

-¿Muchísimo?- levantó una ceja- ¿_Muchísimo más_ que antes?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar- suspiró pasándose la mano nervioso por los cabellos.

-¿Muchísimo más que antes…- repitió- que me querías matar?

Edward se rió.

-Muchísimo más que antes que te quería matar- confirmó- porque ahora ya no te puedo matar.

-Te aseguro que lo lograrías- murmuró- Porque hoy soy yo la que podría sufrir una combustión espontánea.

-Esto no es fácil para mí, Bella- dijo-. Te lo aseguro. Sólo que…

_… tengo unos principios humanos de comienzos del siglo XX que no quiero romper, con los que no quiero mortificarte y con los que tú me mortificas no sabes a qué nivel. _

-Allí está Emmet con Alice- le interrumpió señalando al frente- Y Esme.


	52. Cerrando filas

**51. Cerrando filas.**

Edward estaba castigado, definitivamente. Apenas detuvo el coche delante de casa de Bella las tres figuras blanquecinamente fantasmagóricas que esperaban entre las sombras del jardín se abalanzaron sobre la puerta para increparle que_ nunca más hiciera algo así_, que _estaba enferma de preocupación_ y que no se iba _a mover de casa sin sus hermanos y cuando ella y Carlisle supieran donde iba, con quién y a hacer qué_. Eso evidente, salió de los labios de Esme y la última parte – la de _a hacer qué_ – provocó una sonora carcajada socarrona en Emmett que apuntó hacia el vaho del coche que no había desaparecido con el aire acondicionado y a los coloretes que presentaban ambos.

Ignorando el bochorno, porque con tanto oído con súper poder y con narices que olfateaban sangre y hormonas a kilómetros los tres sabían qué les había demorado en la vuelta a casa, a Bella le parecía delicioso como los Cullen cerraban filas en torno a Edward. Siempre habían sido una familia adorable, que se amaban y se protegían a un nivel que nadie podría comprender, pero al ser ahora Edward humano y vulnerable era encantador. Por mucho que él le explicara lo volcada que estaba Esme en sus necesidades alimenticias, verla tan preocupada se quedaba corto, Alice sonreírles cómplice lo mejoraba y aunque el humor de Emmett seguía cohibiéndola, ahora sí que se portaba como el verdadero hermano mayor que era para Edward.

Así que, siguiendo las pautas que sus padres adoptivos le marcaron – de no moverse ni un ápice sin consentimiento previo – empezaron a transcurrir los días que quedaban de clase antes de las vacaciones de invierno, entre exámenes, presentaciones de trabajos y lecciones, como si a ojos humanos, en Forks no pasaba nada: durante las clases Alice estaba más pegada – si cabe – a Edward y Bella como si de entre las taquillas del instituto se les fuera a abalanzar Victoria o Laurent, de la ida al trabajo los encargados eran Emmett o Jasper y de las vueltas a casa, a las parejas se les unían Esme o Carlisle, según sus ocupaciones laborales - a ojos del pueblo - se lo permitía.

Incluso, en alguna ocasión, siempre que salía de la tienda de los Newton y alzaba la vista hacia el bosque, Bella pudo ver el perfecto cabello platino de Rosalie entre la vegetación.

Ninguno supo los detalles al completo, pero Carlisle había llegado a un nuevo acuerdo con los quileutes. O al menos, eso fue lo que Jacob le dijo a Bella la vez que la llamó por teléfono, entre que _no hay nada de que preocuparse_ y detalles de _desmembramientos_ que a ella no le interesaron lo más mínimo.

-El _líder_ chupa sangres dijo que…

-Se llama Carlisle- le interrumpió Bella.

-Da igual.

-No, no da igual- insistió ella- Se llama Carlisle Cullen, Dr. Cullen. Y toda la gente del Hospital, a los que ayuda desinteresadamente, le adoran.

-Seguro que le pagan dejándole entrar al _Banco de Sangre_- añadió jocoso.

-Jacob- le reprochó ella.

-Me da igual cómo se llamen, Bella. Hablé con él y ese estirado rubio que mira raro y mi _alfa_ se enfadó conmigo, así que supongo que ya estás contenta. A tu precioso exchupa sangre no le va a pasar nada.

-No te puedes imaginar lo contenta que estoy- reprochó de nuevo- ¿Colaboraréis con ellos para dar caza a Victoria y a Laurent?

-Ellos se ocupan de su territorio y nosotros del nuestro- replicó-. Pero sí, me encontraré con ellos si vemos que pasan la frontera para avisarles. Mi _alfa_ no estaba muy seguro de esa idea, pero si se acerca al pueblo o te hace daño a ti o a Charlie…

Tuvo que intervenir porque la sola idea le puso los pelos de punta.

-Los Cullen están por aquí- dijo Bella- Hacen guardias y siempre están cerca de mi casa por la noche.

-Yo también me pasaré alguna noche. Si no te importa.

-¿A mi casa?- dijo extrañada.

-Por los alrededores- aclaró-. Y en fase. Los sentidos son más fuertes así y si hay algún rastro que no sea de los Cullen podré captarlo mejor. Para que estés tranquila.

Oh, sí, tranquila. Estaba tranquilísima. Los Cullen no paraban de repetirlo, Alice estaba a punto de agotar la palabra de decirlo a todas horas e incluso Edward también la imitaba aunque sin convicción ninguna. Él estaba frustrado porque cuando se trataba de planes de vigilancia lo hacían a velocidad y volumen de vampiro a su alrededor con lo que no se enteraba de nada, y esa frustración se la transmitía a ella sin querer, así que supuso que las ojeras que se le habían marcado debajo de los ojos eran fruto de las pocas horas de sueño, como las suyas.

Con la diferencia que a él le quedaban bien y le recordaban al _otro_ Edward, y a ella no le favorecían en absoluto.

-Aunque no sé si podré controlarme si vuelve a estar allí la _Barbie chupa sangre con todos sus accesorios_.

No hizo falta ninguna explicación más para saber de quién hablaba.

-Se llama Rosalie. Es la pareja de Emmett, el mayor.

-Se me va a olvidar, Bella, y a decir verdad no me interesa ponerles nombre. Para mí son todos _líder_ chupa sangres, chupa sangres _uno_, chupas sangres _dos_, exchupa sangres… - dijo cansino- ¿Es amiga tuya?

-Realmente, no.

-¿Por qué? Creía que todos los Cullen te gustaban.

-Ciertamente soy yo la que no le gusto a Rosalie. Creo que siempre le he parecido una intrusa que sabe el secreto de su familia, pero ahora tiene el mismo sentimiento hacia Edward y creo que sólo colabora en nuestra vigilancia por respeto a Carlisle.

-Entonces… ¿puedo patearle las tripas?- y se rió.

Sería una buena imagen. Había visto una vez a Rosalie prepararse para el ataque – en el campo de baseball cuando se encontraron por primera vez con James – y le pareció fiera como una leona, pero seguro que le vendría bien una cura de humildad. Aunque…

-Jacob, los vampiros son muy peligrosos aunque cuando te conviertes en lobo parezcas gigante. Casi son imposibles de matar. Su piel es de granito. No deberías de bromear con eso.

-Cuando le rompa el cuello al que se ha colado en tu habitación y anda acechándote, seguro que cambias de opinión- se rió de nuevo- ¿Qué harás en Navidad? Es pasado mañana.- añadió cambiando de tema.

-Cenaremos Charlie y yo en casa con Edward. En Año Nuevo, Alice y Esme, la madre de Edward, planean una fiesta en su casa, pero no sé si será posible dadas las circunstancias.

Al otro lado se hizo el silencio, tanto que Bella se despegó el auricular y lo miró para saber si la llamada seguía siendo efectiva. Estaba a punto de preguntar si seguía allí cuando por fin Jacob habló.

-Que te diviertas- añadió cortante- Y deséale Feliz Navidad a _Charlie_ de mi parte y de la de Billy.

-Claro- respondió extrañada- ¿Quieres…?

-Hasta otro momento, Bella.

… Y se quedó con la parte de _quieres venir a tomar un ponche antes de la cena en agradecimiento por haber entablado relaciones con los Cullen_ colgado mientras se repetían los tonos sucesivos por la línea telefónica.

* * *

**Nota**: _Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Me gustaría reponderlos uno a uno cuando explicais lo que os parece que va a pasar o lo que os gustaría, pero no tengo tiempo, así aquí va un agradecimiento en conjunto, sobre todo para esas personas que seguís el fic religiosamente desde el principio y nunca dejais de comentar._

_¡Un millón de gracias!_

_Y no me mateis por haber "creado" este Edward tan pasado de moda. Pero... si Stephanie Meyer lo hubiera convertido humano... ¿no creeis que nos habría hecho sufrir otros cuatro libros y haber "arrancado" la página de su encuentro amoroso como ya no hizo en Amanecer? ;)_

_Noe._


	53. Dos

**52. Dos.**

-¿No vas a moverte, Edward? Llevas ahí tirado durante horas.

Abrió un ojo para volver a cerrarlo tapándose con una de sus almohadas al ver la figura de Alice entrar cual bailarina en su habitación como si así evitara que saltara sobre la cama y se echara a los pies.

-Es lo que hacemos los humanos para dormir- refunfuñó.

-Pero no estás dormido. Sólo estás tumbado con cara de agonía- se deslizó por la cama hasta casi llegar a su altura. El edredón incluso cambió de temperatura y dejó de parecerle cálido: juraría que Alice habría traído escarcha con ella- ¿Por qué no duermes?

Suspiró y se apartó la almohada. En cuanto Alice le vio la cara quitó esa expresión suya de curiosidad para sonreír y se apoyó en los codos para prestarle toda la atención como si él a primera hora de la mañana fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la Tierra.

-Estoy preocupado, Alice.

-No tienes por qué. Aquí estás seguro. Y Bella está segura. ¡Y es Navidad! ¿Quieres ya tus regalos?

Convertida en su borrón habitual desapareció de encima de la cama para aparecer en medio de la alfombra batiendo palmas emocionada.

-No, los quiero mañana por la mañana: en la mañana de Navidad. Llevo diciéndotelo días. Quiero una Navidad _humana_.

-Algunos humanos no aguantan más y se los dan antes. ¿Eres tú de ese tipo?

-No- volvió a refunfuñar. Y con eso dejó de mirar a su hermana, se volvió en la cama y se tapó entero con el edredón.

-Oh, Edward- suspiró. De un saltito se puso en cuclillas encima de la cama, sobre la baranda de los pies tirando del edredón que destapó a Edward hasta la mitad del pecho- ¿Y si te digo lo que pasará esta noche, con Charlie y en cuánto le des a Bella _tu_ regalo? ¿Eso te animaría?

Con la rutina habitual era fácil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cara de asco que ponía Charlie Swan cuando cada mañana – por consejo y obligación de Carlisle – él y Alice iban a recoger a Bella para ir al instituto, o lo que fuera que estaban planeando Victoria y Laurent ahí fuera, pero desde que estaban en las vacaciones de invierno, la espera se hizo más insoportable, si cabe. Comenzó a nevar y el tiempo empeoró considerablemente por lo que no pudo salir de casa en los dos primeros días, lo que incluía no ver a Bella porque él ahora podría resbalar en el hielo o incrustarse en algún muro al conducir. Y lo que conllevaba estar allí encerrado. Con Esme y Alice decorando la casa como si nada, Jasper evitando estar demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que él, Emmett bromeando sobre el color de sus mejillas cuando sacaba algún tema que a él le abochornaba y Rosalie repiqueteando incesantemente con la puntera de su zapato en el suelo.

Pero esa noche… no contribuía nada a poder conciliar el sueño: tendría que sentarse a la mesa de Charlie Swan y comer bajo su mirada de acritud, fingir una agradable velada cuando estaba seguro que él preferiría que fuera _otro_ el que estuviera allí y esperar a que Bella aceptara el regalo que quería entregarle prácticamente desde que la conoció.

-No- tiró de su edredón de nuevo, pero Alice lo aferró desde el otro lado y apenas lo movió.

-Ella también está nerviosa por lo de esta noche. La oí hablar en sueños. Después la _vi_ revolver en su armario buscando algo especial que ponerse y como sé que no tiene nada, le he dejado un vestido precioso.

Dudó en preguntarlo porque sentía que invadía su intimidad, pero qué narices. Él fue el primero en toda esta historia que se coló en su habitación y la oyó hablar en sueños.

-¿Qué decía?

Sonrió guiñando un ojo con picardía y soltó el edredón para saltar de nuevo sobre la cama y quedar echada junto a Edward.

-Algo del horno y del pavo- se rió- Después que esperaba que te gustara su regalo. Y que Charlie se comporte. Pero todo saldrá muy bien. Por lo menos no ha decidido coger su arma.

Si no la cogía durante la cena, la cogería después cuando supiera lo que él quería regalarle a Bella, pero como no pensaba preguntarle nada a Alice, se tapó la cabeza de nuevo con la almohada para no pensar excesivamente en ello.

Alice se rió e insistió en que se levantara, incluso ofreciéndose a limpiar y recoger su habitación – acción que Esme le había prohibido terminantemente de que no podía aprovecharse de los poderes vampíricos de sus hermanos, si no _qué clase de hijo estaría criando_, palabras textuales – mostrarle la ropa para la cita de por la noche o peinarle y afeitarle, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que le dejara a solas porque se sentía mal – y eso aún mantenía a raya la curiosidad de Alice – ella dejó de parlotear quedándose quieta como una estatua.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó alarmando levantando la cabeza.

-Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie han llegado.

Por lo que podía haber intuido él – ya que nadie le comentaba lo planes de vigilancia – Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie esa noche supervisarían a Bella, haciendo inclusiones en el bosque por si captaban algo nuevo, mientras que Jasper se encargaba del perímetro de la mansión y Esme y Alice se turnaban para torturarle con comida y baños calientes para relajarle, sin éxito.

-¿Y qué…?

Con aire que movió incluso sus persianas, Alice desapareció de la habitación, dejando el huequecito de su cuerpo sobre el edredón. Percibió una leve conversación en el piso de abajo y no de muy buen tono, así que se arrastró fuera de la cama y bajó incluso en pijama y descalzo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Desde la parte de arriba de la escalera, pudo ver a toda su familia completa congregada en el salón: Carlisle estaba en el centro y Esme le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. Contaba algo a su volumen de vampiro que los demás escuchaban atentos y parecía tenso y preocupado. Jasper estaba en la puerta que daba al jardín mirando hacia el bosque, Alice saltaba de aquí a allá y Rosalie se afanaba en hacer algo en la chaqueta _desgarrada_ de Emmett.

-Buenas noticias- Alice se plató delante de él, incluso haciéndole retroceder- Esme me deja ayudarte a limpiar. Sacaremos todo tu armario y donaremos la ropa que ya te hayas puesto más de dos veces.

Casi ignorando a la fingida jovialidad de su hermana favorita, miró por encima de su cabeza. Puede que fuera más fuerte, pero él seguía siendo más alto.

-¿No se lo vas a contar?- inquirió Rosalie.

Nadie se movió – excepto ella, que volvió a repiquetear el maldito suelo con su maldito zapato, cruzándose de brazos, impaciente- , siguieron con caras inexpresivas y sólo Carlisle rompió el silencio:

-Ve arriba con Alice, Edward. Todo está bien.

-No, nada está bien- insistió la vampira- Si tú no se lo vas a decir, se lo diré yo.

-Rosalie- insistió Carlisle de nuevo.

Ignorando a su padre adoptivo, Rosalie dio un par de pasos fuertes hasta el pie de la escalera, señalándole con el dedo:

-Nos han atacado. Los _amigos_ de tu novia. Esos asquerosos y hediondos perros salvajes. No aceptan diálogo alguno. Si se vuelven a acercar a nosotros y vuelven a atacar a Emmett iré a ese poblado y los despellejaré uno a uno.

-Rose…- suspiró Emmett.

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, o no lo estás?- replicó su pareja- Íbamos persiguiendo a _dos_ y como saltaron hacia su terreno, les dejaron escapar para fintar contra nosotros. Emmett tuvo a uno de esos perros a dos milímetros de su cuello y estaba dispuesto a partírselo.

-No ha sido tan grave- contestó éste- Una chaqueta menos. Seguro que Alice me regalará una por Navidad- y sonrió.

-¡Basta!- exclamó la vampira- Nosotros no celebramos la Navidad. Ni fiestas de cumpleaños o de Año Nuevo. ¡Ni hablamos con licántropos! Todo era estupendamente perfecto hasta que volvimos aquí y Edward decidió que iba a dejar de ser el _mártir amargado_ y enamorarse de una mortal. Pero desde que consiguió su propia mortalidad ha sido todo una completa pesadilla- le señaló de nuevo- Espero que te diga que _sí_ esta noche y los dos desaparezcáis de nuestras vidas para siempre. Tú ya no eres mi hermano y ella jamás será hermana mía.


	54. Neófitos

**53. Neófitos.**

Se quedó blanco, del color que su piel era antes. Y ni siquiera necesitó respirar como antes. Incluso quieto y recto como una estatua. Sin pestañear. Manteniendo sus ojos sobre la cara de desafío de Rosalie.

-Yo no le he dicho nada- susurró Alice- Te lo juro.

Apartó la mirada de su otra hermana y asintió a Alice que le observaba haciendo pucheros como si realmente pudiera llorar. Le pasó el brazo sobre sus fríos hombros que atravesó la fina tela de su pijama para reconfortarla.

-Lo sé. Lo escucharía. Aquí es imposible mantener un secreto- dijo igual de gélido que la piel de su hermana.

Le revolvió los cabellos como hacía antes y la soltó para dar un par de pasos al siguiente escalón.

-¿Eso es todo lo que ha pasado?- inquirió Edward.

-¿Te parece poco?- replicó Rosalie.

-Has dicho que perseguíais a _dos_. ¿Dos, qué? ¿Dos vampiros? ¿A Victoria y a Laurent?

-Edward…- intentó intervenir Carlisle dando un paso adelante.

-No, quiere saberlo y lo va a saber- insistió Rosalie- No podéis mantenerle aquí encerrado y yo no voy a seguir haciendo de niñera ni un segundo más.

-Rose…- dijo Emmett incluso intentando sujetarla por la cintura.

-Eran dos neófitos- escupió, sin mas-. De un mes, dos como mucho. Probablemente Victoria los ha creado. Y Laurent está con ella, por lo que podrá hablarle de nosotros y de todas nuestras habilidades que conoce cuando estuvo en Denali.

Tomó aire calmado y lo exhaló por la nariz maravillándose porque no le había dado una crisis nerviosa. Quizás eso era lo que le seguía quedando de su autocontrol de vampiro que intentó perfeccionar durante 90 años. O en el fondo, era lo que se estaba esperando oír: evidentemente Victoria había vuelto a cobrar su venganza, Laurent le guiaba haciendo _ciega_ a Alice con su conocimiento y el rastro del extraño visitante en la habitación de Bella pertenecía a alguien _nuevo_. Un _vampiro nuevo_. Alguien que les hacía de señuelo, distrayéndoles para lanzar su objetivo.

Matar a Bella o matarle a él.

-¿Son esos dos o hay más?

Rosalie abrió la boca para escupir algo más, pero Carlisle le detuvo levantando su mano con autoridad. Se puso delante de ella y se hizo portavoz, exhalando también su innecesario aire para respirar.

-Sólo dos. Sólo hemos captado el olor de esos dos.

-¿Estaban cerca de Bella?- añadió Edward.

-No, estaban en el bosque. Saltaron hacia el terreno de los quileutes como si hubieran visto una señal luminosa, demasiado acertado para dos neófitos tan jóvenes, así que sus creadores no debían de estar demasiado lejos.

Dos. Neófitos. No eran una amenaza muy grande. Los neófitos eran fuertes, más que cualquier otro vampiro antiguo, pero inestables y se les distraía con facilidad. Cualquiera de ellos – Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie o incluso Alice y Esme, las más frágiles debido a su estructura menuda y delgada – podrían con ellos, más contando con que Jasper era el experto en ese tema. Sólo debían mantenerles alejados de Bella y seguro que lo estaban haciendo.

Se sintió maravillado de nuevo porque seguía conservando la calma.

-La situación de hoy se nos fue de las manos porque en la persecución Emmett pasó la frontera sin darse cuenta, pero estoy seguro que si hablo con ellos de nuevo- prosiguió Carlisle- no tenemos nada de lo que preocuparnos. Ellos buscan el mismo objetivo que nosotros.

Rosalie siseó algo por lo bajo, entre cerrando los ojos en su enfado y se volvió hacia Emmett. Estaba exagerando, seguro, porque la única magulladura que tenía Emmett era en la manga de su chaqueta. Emmett era fuerte y un luchador experto, que se dejaba llevar en la caza, así que pudo casi visualizar la situación: Corriendo como una exhalación por el bosque persiguiendo a los neófitos y de repente topándose con el muro de hormigón imaginario que era la frontera. A los lobos al otro lado luchando para que no pasara y a Rosalie protegiendo a su pareja.

Lo mismo que él hubiera hecho – e hizo - por Bella.

-Ellos no protegen a Edward- habló Jasper por primera vez sin ni siquiera moverse- Si los neófitos se alejan de su frontera y suben hacia aquí, no nos ayudarán.

-Sólo son dos, Jazz- contestó Alice- Podemos con ellos- se cogió del brazo de Edward- No te harán daño ni a ti ni a Bella- le susurró.

-No son solo dos, Alice. Si han creado dos neófitos, ¿qué les impide crear más? ¿Qué crees que son esas lagunas de tus visiones?

Todos los ojos de la sala – los no humanos y los humanos – se volvieron hacia Alice, que soltó a Edward y dio un pasito atrás. En la casa en la que no se podía guardar secretos, alguien estaba guardando uno y no sólo a él que no tenía poderes auditivos.

Esme mostró una cara de horror tapándose la boca con la mano, en Carlisle se pintó la preocupación de antes, Rosalie negó con la cabeza mientras Emmett le susurraba algo y Edward se volvió a su hermana.

Maldita sea, se podía esperar que le ocultara información de cualquier menos de ella. _Leer_ a Alice, aún ahora que sólo parecía poder _leer_ a Jacob Black por la razón que fuera, seguía siendo muy fácil. Así que se sintió traicionado. De nuevo.

-Estarás bien, Edward- dijo intentando mantener la calma en su voz- Y Bella también. Sólo necesito ajustar mejor mis visiones. Están tomando demasiadas decisiones en poco tiempo y no veo nada claro, pero vosotros estáis bien.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- inquirió él, volviéndose hacia la sala- ¿Por qué tendréis un plan? ¿Carlisle?

Corrió los ojos por cada par de ojos de su familia y separó los labios lentamente.

-Vamos a seguir como hasta ahora- dijo el líder- Manteneros vigilados y sabiendo vuestra posición a cada momento.

-¿Sólo?- insistió.

-No tomaremos otra decisión hasta que Alice _vea_ un peligro real acechando.

-Quizás entonces sea demasiado tarde.

-Confía en nosotros, hijo.

-Eso es muy difícil cuando están pasando cosas que no sé- respondió amargamente Edward.

-Me hago cargo. Pero Alice lo verá. Y entonces tomaremos la decisión adecuada. Tú sólo debes seguir con las _actividades humanas_ que tenías planeadas.

Movió la cabeza confuso y entonces se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería: el enorme salón de los Cullen estaba espolvoreado por el espíritu navideño propio de unos grandes almacenes: tenían un abeto enorme en mitad de la habitación decorado con estrellas de cristal, espumas doradas y lazos rojos. Bajo él había un trillón de paquetes de regalos. Y sobre las mesas había ramilletes de acebos, piñas y velas.

-De ninguna manera. ¿Crees que es un buen momento para ir a cenar con Bella y su padre? ¿O para celebrar una fiesta aquí?

¡Fiestas! Como si le apeteciera. Seguro que en cuanto Bella intuyera lo que pasaba en realidad, ella tampoco querría asistir. Además, se sintió extrañamente gratificado al tener una razón por la que podía librarse de cenar con Charlie Swan. ¿Desde cuando le interesaban tanto las tradiciones? Si sobrevivían a lo que les acechaba en el bosque, tendría un montón de fiestas que celebrar con Bella cuando pudiera alejarse de aquel mundo sobrenatural al que estaba expuesto con todos sus riesgos.

-Jazz y yo te acompañaremos esta noche para quedarnos vigilando, después yo volveré contigo. El resto seguirá con la caza- dijo convencida Alice. La seguridad que le había dado ver las diferentes decisiones que Edward estaba tomando en los últimos tres segundos de cábalas- Tú querías tu Navidad _humana_, y te juro que la vas a tener. Aunque tenga que meterte a empujones en un traje, obligarte a abrir tus regalos o arrastrar a Bella aquí en Año Nuevo.

-Alice…

-No- chistó- Cállate. Tú tendrás tus _fiestas humanas_ cuando te vayas, pero nosotros no. Así que nos lo debes. _Me_ lo debes. Te quiero a ti y quiero a Bella así que no me vas a privar de vosotros tan pronto.

Asintiendo ligeramente, bajó la cabeza embargado por la emoción. _Cuando se fuera_… Realmente en su cabeza se pintaba su vida con su familia, pero sin peligros y sin repiqueteos de zapatos en el suelo. Pero no, sería él solo con Bella. Sin Alice. Sin Esme. Sin Carlisle. Sin Emmett. Sin Jasper. E incluso sin Rosalie.

Y no estaba preparado en absoluto. No para que fuera tan pronto. Así que no le quedó más remedio que confiar en Alice. Por el tiempo que les quedara juntos.

Maravillosamente se sintió relajado a la vez que Jasper le miraba con esa expresión de concentración.

-Está bien- musitó- Confiaré en tus visiones incluso más que antes.

-Eso es lo que debes hacer- sonrió ella.


	55. Suficiencia

**54. Suficiencia.**

Nunca había esperado la cena de Navidad con tanta ansia. Puede que ni cuando era niña. Como cualquier niña normal ansiaba la visita de Santa Klaus y los regalos bajo el árbol, pero las cenas de Navidad de su vida nunca se habían calificado por ser lo suficientemente exitosas: Renee no sabía cocinar. Y cuando todo el mundo se sienta a una mesa con su familia para comer un pavo asado y ella lo hacía a comer uno recalentado de microondas, empiezas a pensar que las tradiciones no te van.

Pero hoy era distinto.

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana, tras llevar largo rato amodorrada al notar la luz gris perla que se colaba por la ventana por los copos de nieve que seguían cayendo desde la tarde anterior – que había pintado Forks de un blanco sucio – se levantó de un salto al ver que alguien había entrado en su habitación para dejar una bolsa colgada del pomo del armario.

Primero se asustó. Algo normal, claro. Sabía que estaba bajo la supervisión de vampiros que iban y venían – e incluso licántropos – para protegerla de _otros vampiros_ que se colaban en su habitación, pero al relajar su pulso y controlar su respiración se dio cuenta que la bolsa tenía la forma de un vestido.

Alice, haciendo de las suyas. Seguro que había _visto_ que no tendría nada que ponerse.

Normalmente no le gustaban ni las sorpresas, ni los regalos. Y las dos juntas, le horrorizaban. Le recordaban demasiado a su última fiesta de cumpleaños pero si pasar esos tres meses le traerían de nuevo al increíble Edward de los ojos verdes, bien podía reptar de entre las sábanas y desenvolver lo que Alice le había elegido.

Para que nada fallara, ya de mañana se puso a empezar a preparar la cena: pelar patatas, batir huevos, sazonar el pavo… Charlie entraba y salía de la cocina rumiando algo por lo bajo, pero la cena de Navidad iba a salir tan bien que ni el humor de su padre se la iba a fastidiar. Había amenazado en amordazarle y podría hacerlo.

-No sé por qué me tengo que poner un traje- refunfuñó.

Lo hizo tan alto que ella, desde su habitación lo oyó. Aún así, no le iba a quedar otro remedio: había retrasado la colada toda la semana así que no tenía nada más limpio que el traje que le había dejado listo sobre la cama. Era anticuando y seguro que incómodo, pero esta noche Charlie Swan se sentaría a la mesa con algo mejor que una sudadera vieja y unos pantalones arrugados.

Luchando con las reticencias que tenía a mirarse al espejo, se volvió cuando se subió la cremallera para primero abrir la boca asombrada y después sonreír. Era perfecto. Se parecía al vestido que le había dejado para el Baile de Graduación, pero idóneo para sentarse a una mesa a cenar con su padre y para la nevada que estaba cubriendo el pueblo en estos momentos. Y las mangas largas le daban un toque muy romántico. Como si fuera del siglo pasado. ¿Por eso se lo había elegido? ¿Sería algo parecido a la ropa que habían llevado los invitados a la última cena de Navidad de Edward en 1918?

Seguro que hubiera quedado mejor con algún peinado sofisticado que las hábiles manos de Alice pudieran hacer, pero se tuvo que conformar con cepillarse el cabello para que se le ondularan los mechones.

-No vamos a cenar con el Presidente- añadió Charlie.

Suspirando exasperada, salió de su cuarto para cruzar hacia el de su padre. Allí estaba, frente a un armario vacío, con la camisa a medio abrochar, el pantalón del traje y descalzo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Necesito ropa cómoda. Y esto no lo es. Me siento como si fuera a un funeral. Creo que sólo me pongo traje para ir a los funerales.

-Es un traje muy elegante para una cena muy elegante- cruzó el cuarto, tomando antes la corbata de los pies de la cama y rodearle el cuello con ella- He cocinado todo el día, ¿no lo vas a estropear, verdad?

-Te prometí que no, Bells. Aunque preferiría que estuviésemos _solos_. Es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos desde que eras pequeña.

Bella le regaló a su padre una mirada de desaprobación y se centró en la camisa para terminar con la corbata evitando que por su mente pasara "_y es la primera Navidad del Edward de ojos verdes desde 1918, así que él gana_" como si alguien pudiera leérsela.

-Aunque, quién sabe- insistió Charlie- quizás _ese capullo_, ni aparece.

Bella tiró del lado más corto de la corbata para apretar el nudo que se cerró en torno al cuello de su padre, que se quejó con un tosido. Ella le sonrió y sacudiendo la chaqueta, se la puso.

-Estás muy guapo.

-Parezco un pasmarote a tu lado. Tú sí que estás guapa. ¿De dónde has sacado este vestido?

-Alice me lo regaló- dijo sin darle importancia.

-Alice siempre te está regalando vestidos, Bella.

Tenía toda la razón. ¿_Marioneta humana_ a la que vestir y peinar lo definía Edward? Pero a Alice le hacía feliz y ella lo estaba tanto que hoy quería que todo el mundo sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Y hay algo malo en ello? A Alice le encanta ir de tiendas y así me evita el mal trago.

-Nada- volvió a rumiar, ahora metiendo el dedo entre su cuello y la camisa- Sólo que pasas demasiado tiempo con los Cullen. Y ya sabes lo que pienso.

-Deberías ir acostumbrándote de una vez por todas- replicó ella-. Porque un día yo también seré una Cullen.

En cuanto las palabras formadas salieron de su boca, Bella se sonrojó. Incluso se la tapó, como si ella no hubiera hablado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Desde cuándo era tan impulsiva y decía las cosas sin pensar.

Charlie Swan también se sonrojó, pero no por vergüenza. Aquel color bermellón volvía a estar así, mientras el labio superior le temblaba.

-¿Qué…acabas…de…decir?- preguntó parándose a tomar aire entre palabra y palabra.

Iba a repetirlo, ¡pero no quería! Charlie lo había oído perfectamente, el sudor de su frente – y la calefacción no estaba tan alta – se lo revelaba. Y es imposible volver a formar una frase que en primer lugar tu cerebro creó sin consultártelo.

-Bella- dijo Charlie severo- No lo estarás pensando, ¿verdad? Casarte con _ese capullo_. Contéstame y hazlo rápido. ¿Estás embarazada?

-¡No!- exclamó ella.

-¿Qué hablamos el otro día? ¡Me mentiste!

-¡No!- insistió de nuevo- No te he mentido. ¡No estoy embarazada!

-¿Y por qué estás pensando tan de repente en cambiar tu apellido por el de _ese capullo_? ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Que terminarías el instituto! ¿Irás a vivir a la _Gran Mansión_ para que Alice Cullen te siga regalando vestidos?- escupió sin parar a tomar aire- Porque ni sueñes que él va a vivir aquí.

Ya estaba, su gran cena de Navidad echada a perder y por simplemente una mala elección de palabras. Aunque bien pensando… ¡no! ¡no era una mala elección de palabras! Era lo que pensaba. Claro que en algún de momento uniría su vida a la de Edward y ser una Cullen ella también. Pero dentro de mucho tiempo. Quizás había tenido prisa antes – cuando el Edward del que estaba enamorada tenía la mirada dorada y la piel de granito – por ser parte de su familia, lo que fuera para ser como él y parte de él, pero ahora no la tenía en absoluto. Les quedaba toda una vida de cambios por delante, juntos. Donde fuera. Pero juntos. Sonreía pensando en que el próximo año estarían lejos de Forks, probablemente en algún sitio soleado porque este Edward ya no temía al sol, haciendo lo que fuera con sus vidas que eran ya como una sola.

-No estoy pensándolo, sólo que es algo… que pasará. Algún día. Lejano.

-Ya- rezongó Charlie.

-Así que más vale que te hagas la idea y que luches por la aversión que sientes por él- contestó Bella-. Edward va a llegar de un momento a otro, así que espero que pongas la mejor de tus sonrisas. O entonces sí que me pensaré irme a vivir a la _Gran Mansión_ para que Alice Cullen me siga regalando vestidos- añadió señalándole con el dedo.

-Eso no es justo- reprochó él frunciendo el ceño- Te tengo desde hace muy poco tiempo para que _ese capullo_ gane tan pronto.

-Papá, tú me tendrás siempre. Y nadie gana. Solo yo. Teniéndoos a los dos, bajo el mismo techo en la cena de Navidad.

Y cuando se escuchó a sí misma, se dio cuenta de la realidad de esa frase. Edward, en Navidad, cenando, con Charlie. Algo que hacía tres meses, no pensó que pasaría ni en sus mejores sueños que jamás tenía entre horribles pesadillas.

Charlie murmuró algo como _yo sí que ganaría si ese capullo desapareciera de nuevo_, pero apretó tanto los dientes que Bella sólo sonrió con suficiencia para cepillar la chaqueta con la mano y le pidiera que se pusiera los zapatos mientras ella echaba el último vistazo a la cena.

El salón de los Swan nunca había tenido tanta vida. Incluso la mesa del comedor servía más para que Charlie limpiara sus escopetas una vez a la semana. Había buscado la mantelería buena y una vajilla completa cuyas piezas encajaran unas con las otras, copas y la cubertería de plata que Renee le dijo donde estaba guardada, porque probablemente Charlie no las hubiera usado más. Intentó hacer figuras con las servilletas, pero se centró en plancharlas que eso le salía bien.

Incluso estaba decorada con espíritu navideño: Charlie cortó él mismo un abeto y dijo que lo adornaría, aunque se veía claramente en qué parte del árbol se había cansado, de lo que no dijo nada para no herir sus sentimientos.

El timbre sonó a la vez que los pasos de Charlie dejaron de descender la escalera con sus patadas, así que no le quedó excusa para no alargar el brazo hacia el recibidor y entornar la puerta hacia sí. Fruncía de nuevo el ceño y cuando la claridad que daba la nieve se le reflejó en la cara, el gesto le cambió por completo.

-¡Jake!

-Feliz Navidad, Charlie.

-¡Que bueno verte!- y le abrazó- ¡Como me alegro de verte!- repitió.


	56. Retrato familiar

**55. Retrato familiar.**

-Estás guapísimo, Edward- suspiró Esme- Una más. Con Carlisle. Junto al árbol.

Oh, las fotos. No le gustaban demasiado siendo vampiro y menos le gustaban siendo humano, así que debía ser definitivamente algo de su _yo_ de principios del siglo pasado donde seguro que los retratos se los pintaban al óleo.

Esme y Alice compartían además de la afición de experimentar con él cada cosa cotidianamente humana la de querer retratarle en cada nueva actividad. Como si así se pudieran olvidar que no había imágenes de su envoltura humana de sus primeros 17 años, supliendo la carencia con cada segundo de esta nueva existencia. Y hoy, la noche de la cena de Navidad, había que inmortalizarle en todos los rincones del salón y con casi todos los miembros de la familia. _Casi_. Porque aunque Rosalie se había vestido de gala como los demás no estaba muy seguro si querría compartir objetivo con él, ya que él no estaba dispuesto en absoluto.

_Flash_. A los ojos de vampiro le horrorizaban. Le quemaban como si se le metieran dentro de la pupila. A los ojos humanos tampoco era nada agradable.

-Ya es suficiente…- murmuró cansado.

-No, ahora con Alice y Jasper. Y después pondremos el disparador automático y nos la haremos todos juntos.

Mientras dos borrones se movieron para ponerse a su lado pudo dirigir su mirada a Rosalie que siseó algo mientras Emmett la cogía de la cintura, susurrándole. No hacía falta poderes especiales para saber que intentaba convencerle y que a ella le apetecía menos que hablar con los quileutes.

-¡Sonreíd!

_Flash_.

-Toma otra, Esme- dijo Alice- He _visto_ que Edward no ha sonreído.

Le dolían las mejillas de sonreír y Alice le había dicho en una ocasión que debía de controlar los gestos porque ahora podrían salirle _arrugas prematuras_. No podía creer que Alice colaborara a que su envoltura humana se desgastara antes de tiempo, con lo que había sufrido para dejarle el pelo perfectamente fijado – y eso que a él le daba igual, estaba seguro que a Bella también y la última de las preocupaciones de Charlie Swan era su peinado – y a enfundarle en un traje de etiqueta que había encargado directamente de una tienda carísima de Seattle.

_Flash_.

-Bien. Ahora una _todos_ juntos.

La visión le sobrecogió: en media décima de segundo, apareció la cámara sobre un trípode, Esme ya le cogía de un brazo cual madre orgullosa, Carlisle le ponía su mano fría en un hombro, Alice se posicionaba delante al ser la más menuda y Jasper y Emmett les custodiaban a cada lado.

-Rosalie- carraspeó Carlisle.

Siempre igual. Siempre haciéndose notar. Siempre retorciendo el labio, poniendo mohines y repiqueteando el suelo con su maldito zapato. Se los quemaría todos y no le quedaría más remedio que repiquetear con el dedo gordo del pie suyo de granito.

-Si es una foto familiar, _él_ no debería estar en ella.

Quiso contar hasta 10 y dejar que Carlisle le hiciera entrar en razón, que Emmett le suplicara algo a velocidad de vampiro, que Esme pusiera cara de pena o que Alice se lo implorara amenazándola con algo persuasivo, pero no pudo. ¡Que demonios pasaba con ella! ¡No podía odiarle tanto! Todos parecían felices a su modo con su nueva condición y le aceptaban y ella no habría sufrido más en su vida anterior que Esme que se intentó suicidar o Alice que estuvo internada en un centro mental.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Rosalie?- dijo, desafiante.

Entre cerró sus ojos dorados y apretó la mandíbula

-_Tú_ eres mi problema, Edward- replicó.

-No tengo que gustarte porque tú tampoco me gustas a mí. Pero por respeto al resto de la familia, muévete y ponte en la dichosa foto de una maldita vez. Así me podré ir y dejar de estar en la misma habitación que tú lo antes posible.

Notó una leve presión en el brazo que Esme le sujetaba y una palmadita en el hombro que le aferraba Carlisle, así que al menos contaba con que si se fuera a lanzar a su cuello ellos la bloquearían.

Y después una oleada de tranquilidad.

-Por respeto a la familia y a lo que siento por ellos, no pienso moverme.

Una tranquilidad que, por cierto, Jasper podía haber hecho llegar a Rosalie.

-Rose…- susurró Emmett.

-No- replicó- Él lo tiene todo: tiene su humanidad, tiene a Bella, tiene una vida por delante y tendrá su propia familia. Yo nunca podré tener una foto donde estemos tú y yo y nuestros hijos y nuestros nietos. Así que no me pienso mover.

Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco por la impresión. Así que… ¿eso era? Leyendo su mente en el pasado sabía que envidiaba a Bella – y al resto de las personas – por ser humana, poder cambiar y poder crecer, y por eso nunca la quiso admitir en la familia. Luego todo eso lo tapaba con sus banalidades y la hacía una mente de lo más horrible. Rosalie sólo era hermosa en el exterior y por eso nunca sintió hacia ella más que lo sentía por ser su hermana. Sabía que también le envidiaba a él por haber tenido el valor de pedir su humanidad, un valor del que ella carecía, y esa fue la última frase que le leyó cuando se despidió de la familia antes de partir hacia Volterra. Pero realmente lo que más le dolía de todo es que él, en algún momento de su existencia tendría esa foto, la de él con sus hijos y nietos, que antes, ninguno de los que estaban en esa habitación iban a tener.

Edward sentía que por fin en él – por segunda vez – Esme había encontrado el hijo humano que perdió: le colmaba de atenciones, cocinaba, le intentaba educar y le protegía. Alice tenía en él una manera de recuperar la vida humana que prácticamente no recordaba jugando con él como si fuera su marioneta. Carlisle tenía un discípulo más deseoso de información del que ya fuera en una primera ocasión. Y Emmett y Jasper seguían siendo sus dos hermanos.

Pero Rosalie, al contrario, estaba volcando todas sus frustraciones en él: no poder ser humana, no poder cambiar, no poder engendrar hijos y no poder envejecer.

-Rosalie- insistió Carlisle- Sé que tú nunca hubieras escogido esta vida. Y lo lamento. Todos te amamos y sólo queremos tu felicidad. Lo mismo que todos sentimos por Edward. Edward ha escogido su camino, ha luchado por él, y por el amor de esta familia deberías aceptarlo, porque Edward no estará mucho tiempo entre nosotros. Partirá pronto a seguir adelante con su vida solo, así que por el tiempo que nos queda juntos, deberías intentarlo.

Sin aflojar su expresión de resentimiento, Rosalie dudó unos segundos, ignorando incluso los susurros de Emmett que le imploraran que se moviera. Volvió a clavar su mirada en Edward que la sostuvo y por fin caminó hacia ellos.

-Sonreíd- dijo Esme.

Pero él no sonrió. Estaba triste. Ya había oído el anuncio de su marcha demasiadas veces en tan poco tiempo. Primero Alice, después Carlisle… Como el siguiente fuera Emmett se echaría a llorar para comprobar realmente si sus lágrimas eran igual a las de Bella o no.

Así que todo se quedó en neblina. La familia dejó de posar para la foto y cada uno recuperó su posición: Esme seguía diciendo lo guapo que estaba, Carlisle observaba la situación cogiendo el hombro de su esposa, Alice aplaudía emocionada recordándole que los regalos de Bella ya estaban en el coche – los que ella pidió que nadie comprara y Alice había ignorado -, Jasper se preparaba para conducir, Emmett seguía susurrándole algo a Rosalie, y ésta seguía distante.

Por mucho rencor que algunos miembros de la familia sintieran por él, jamás iba a estar listo para dejarles.

Y no era un buen sentimiento para enfrentarse a la cena con Charlie Swan, llevando el regalo de Bella en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.


	57. Paranoica

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**56. Paranoica.**

¿Jake? ¿Allí? Una ola de nerviosismo la golpeó de pronto. Realmente estaba muy pero que muy paranoica. Primero por sentirse amenazada por una inocente bolsa que guardaba un vestido y después por la visita repentina de Jacob que le colgó cortante el teléfono días atrás.

Quizás había pasado algo. Un rastro nuevo, que Victoria y Laurent estaban cerca y tenía que avisarle, que…

Bella dejó la servilleta que ponía sobre el plato y caminó hacia la entrada mientras Charlie no dejaba de repetir la misma frase sin soltar a su visitante.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella- dijo cuando se asomó tras su padre.

Contuvo la respiración porque quizás se esperaba verle temblando a punto de sufrir una transformación como en la playa o herido o…, pero no. Allí estaba, vestido escasamente para la nevada que había fuera – con una simple camiseta de manga corta, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas – e incluso con el cabello mojado y sonriendo.

Sonriendo. La sonrisa no entraba en sus cábalas.

-¿Has visto quién ha venido, Bells?- insistió Charlie como si ella estuviera ciego o sorda.

Iba a decir cortante, _sí, papá, lo he visto_, pero su visita no tenía por qué sufrir los cambios de humor de su padre, así que fue amable. Cuanto más amable fuera, más pronto diría el motivo de su visita.

-Feliz Navidad, Jake- contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Has venido con Billy?- Charlie alzó la cabeza sobre el chico buscando algo entre la nieve de la calle- ¿Os quedáis a cenar?

-Papá…- carraspeó ella.

O se callaba y se marchaba de allí o le amordazaría en ese mismo momento. Y eso que con su vestido vintage de aires del siglo pasado le sería bastante difícil. Por mucho que hubiera escogido unas zapatillas planas en vez de los zapatos que Alice hubiera querido.

-Has hecho cena para un regimiento- se disculpó, como si que sobrara comida fuera la verdadera razón por la que invitar al primero que picara a la puerta- ¿Te quedarás, verdad, Jake?

Jacob miró a Bella y entre el rubor típico de sus mejillas, se mordió el labio alzando las cejas con gesto de súplica así que antes de que el enredo fuese mayor o que Charlie le arrastrara dentro, se disculpó.

-Eres muy amable, Charlie, y me encantaría, pero Billy y yo cenaremos con los Clearwater. Sólo quería venir a darle a Bella mi _regalo de Navidad_.

La cara de Bella pasó de su rubor típico a un rojo bastante más intento mientras dejaba de buscar explicación y entraba en fase de circunstancia.

-Oh, claro- suspiró Charlie- Que amable. ¿Verdad, Bells? ¿Y si pasas y tomas una copa de ponche delante del fuego?

-No, no, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Entonces…- dijo una palmada mientras tomaba aire estrepitosa y dramáticamente- os dejaré a solas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charlie desapareció hacia el comedor e incluso se oyó la televisión y eso que ella le había prohibido expresamente encenderla aquella noche, para poder charlar tranquilamente, cosa imposible en las cenas cotidianas de los Swan. Después se maravilló por lo comprensivo que podía ser Charlie con las visitas ya que cuando Edward accedía al porche, no se movía del umbral hasta que le veía marcharse en su coche.

Y que bien que el volumen siempre fuera ensordecedor si lo que tuviera que contarle era terrible.

-He estado… rastreando la zona y creí que este era un buen momento para dártelo ya que no huele _a vampiro_ por aquí- susurró.

Sin más, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un saquito de terciopelo para tendérselo que se quedó allí, colgando de su dedo mientras Bella esperaba a saber cómo reaccionar.

¿Lo del regalo era cierto? ¿Nadie le acechaba?

Pero… eso no se libraba de que no le gustaban ni los regalos, ni las sorpresas. Era digno de volver a mencionarse.

Y los regalos de Jacob no sabría qué consecuencias podrían traer en Edward.

No había ido a verle más porque no quería volver a lastimarle y casi le había transcrito al completo la conversación telefónica que había tenido – obviando motes e insultos hacia su familia -. El _Edward de antes_ como novio ya era bastante celoso pero el _Edward de ojos verdes_ pasaba de los celos a la vulnerabilidad de una manera asombrosa y era algo que si podía evitar, lo evitaría.

Ya tenía bastante con luchar con las perretas de Charlie para preocuparse de más cosas por una noche. Vampiros acechantes y cena de navidad. ¡Suficiente!

-Puedes cogerlo, no muerde- insistió Jacob.

-Esto…- dijo ella, incluso poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda, como si no tenerlas a la vista le impidiera coger el saquito-… creí que ocurría algo y habías dicho lo del regalo para que Charlie desapareciera.

Sonoramente y moviendo todo su pecho, Jacob se carcajeó.

-Tienes mucha imaginación, Bella. Todo está bien. Ahora. El _líder_ chupa… Esto… El _Dr. Colmillos_ habló con mi _alfa_ esta mañana y no vamos a descuartizar a la rubia por haberse puesto tan territorial la otra noche.

A Bella le faltaron piezas en su puzzle. Hasta lo que ella sabía – y era poco porque Edward sabía menos y él siempre filtraba información – es que en sus respectivos terrenos, quileutes y Cullen seguían con su rastreo y todo iba bien. Nadie había salido herido, ni habían visto a Victoria y Laurent, así que allí algo no encajaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, alarmada.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No te ha contado tu exchup… _novio_ lo del grandote y la rubia casi cruzando la frontera?

Negó con la cabeza ansiosa y empezó a notar que la frente se le perlaba de sudor. En sus conversaciones telefónicas desde la gran nevada que había mantenido a Edward aislado en su casa porque Esme no quería que condujera hasta el pueblo, apenas habían hablado de la cena, de deberes, de posibles excursiones cuando el tiempo levantara y del tema que parecía preocupar más de todo a Edward: la Universidad. Estaba pesadísimo. Como el Edward _de antes_ que todo lo sabía y todo controlaba. Recordándole plazos de entrega de solicitudes, rellenar cuestionarios, hacer redacciones… Quizás haber asistido dos veces a Harvard era lo que le quedaba de su carácter de vampiro.

-Perseguían a dos de esas sanguijuelas y se colaron en nuestro terreno. La manada de separó en varios grupos para rodearles antes de que se tiraran al mar y perderles, pero el grandote y la _Barbie_ casi saltaron hacia la frontera para alcanzarles y dos de los chicos les detuvieron. No pasó nada, aunque las cosas se pusieron bastante feas. El grandote tiene más fuerza de lo que parece y la rubia tiene muy malas pulgas.

Emmett luchando con alguno de los chicos quileutes y desmembrándolo -como hizo con James en Phoenix – era algo que no quería en su imaginación, así que batió la cabeza horrorizada. Lo mismo que a Rosalie como un tigre a punto de saltar sobre alguien.

Dichosa frontera. Si no existiera Victoria y Laurent ya estarían muertos – o al menos quemados y en trocitos – y nadie tenía que estar poniéndose en peligro ni luchando para garantizar la seguridad de ella, de Edward, de Charlie y de los inocentes ciudadanos de Forks.

-Jacob, debéis de tener muchísimo cuidado. Y hacer caso a Carlisle. Él no quiere que le pase nada a nadie: ni a los Cullen ni a vosotros. Díselo a los otros chicos, por favor. Si os pasara algo a alguno, yo…

-Tu madre tiene razón: parece que tienes 40 años- bromeó sin dar importancia a la conversación anterior- ¿Vas a cogerlo?- movió el saquito.

Bella se frotó una mano con la otra.

-Esto… yo no tengo nada para ti, Jake.

-No importa. Es algo que hice y me gustaría que tuvieras. Como disculpa por lo que pasó en la playa de La Push aquel día y para demostrarte que yo no tengo ningún prejuicio contra las _amantes de las sanguijuelas_- y se rió- Si no eres amiga de la _Barbie Colmillos_, has ganado puntos.

Bella suspiró divertida y asintió para tender la mano, definitivamente. Tomó el saquito y lo abrió para sacar una cadena de dentro con un lobo de madera como colgante.

-Es…- titubeó.

-Lo he hecho yo.

-¿En serio?

Era ínfimo. Minúsculo. Y tenía todos los detalles: patas, orejas, ondas en el pelaje. Y las manos de este Jake que tenía delante eran como todo él: enormes y temblorosas.

-Pensé que sería una buena manera de definir lo que ocurre aquí en Forks. Puedes ponértelo en esa muñeca- se la señaló-. Junto a la cicatriz de… Ya que las dos cosas, conviven contigo.

Sonrió y estiró el brazo para que se la pusiera. El tacto de aquella piel tan llameante casi le hicieron soltarse, pero lo evitó. Las temblorosas manos de Jake le cerraron el broche y después lo tapó con el puño de la manga del vestido.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo.

-Gracias a ti por aceptarlo.

-¿En serio no quieres tomar una copa de ponche? Charlie debe de estar esperando si yo te logro convencer .

-No, en serio. Daré un par de vueltas más y cruzaré el bosque para no llegar tarde a cenar. Que tengas…- se detuvo para mover la cabeza a un lado y al otro como si hubiera escuchado algo- Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad- repitió.

Jacob descendió el porche de dos saltos y llegó al jardín donde ni siquiera había pisadas en la nieve. Volvió a mover la cabeza y miró a Bella con aquella expresión suya de ceño fruncido.

-¿Todo va bien?- dijo ella.

-Sí. Muy bien- y ahora sonrió- Estás muy guapa. No te lo había dicho.

Y antes de que toda la sangre fluyera de nuevo hacia sus mejillas, Jake ya no estaba en su jardín.


	58. Injusto

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**57. Injusto.**

-¿Lo notas?- dijo Jasper.

Alice puso su mohín de desagrado y se tapó la nariz con la mano para seguir con la cabeza en medio de sus dos asientos, a escasos centímetros del cuello de Edward, exhalando su aliento que casi le rozaba la piel y haciendo que el frío de su cuerpo traspasara su ropa.

-Sí. Es asqueroso- contestó ella con disgusto.

Podía pedirle que se sentara correctamente o incluso que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, pero sonaba ridículo. Él no había usado uno hasta que Alice casi se lo incrustó la primera vez que se subió a un coche siendo humano. Si Jasper perdía el control del coche, cosa completamente imposible, si salía disparada por la luna delantera sólo sufriría el pavimento sobre el que aterrizara y si realmente las ruedas de su coche derrapaban en una placa de hielo, ella lo _vería_ antes para bajarse y resquebrajarla de un puntapié.

Que pesado había sido él antes con la seguridad de Bella. El cuerpo humano no era tan frágil, ahora le quedaba claro. Sobre todo cuando no le dejaban conducir su propio coche por culpa de las inclemencias del tiempo.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-Licántropos- respondió Jasper.

Miró por la ventanilla pero poco más pudo ver que el resplandor blanquecino de la nieve en la cuneta. Bueno, este era terreno neutral y Bella le había contado que Jacob Black le dijo que se pasaría en fase cerca de su casa para captar rastros, así que…

-No la puedo _ver_, así que está con ella- dijo Alice- Ponía la mesa y ya no está. Sólo ese… agujero. Es tan frustrante…

-¿Está con Bella?- repitió Edward rápidamente- ¿Jacob Black?

¡Eso no era parte del trato! Debía pasarse para vigilar. No para interactuar con ella. Creía que le había quedado claro que cuando su futuro se mezclaba con los quileutes, desaparecía de la visión de Alice y eso le ponía frenético.

¡Y celoso!

¿Por qué Jasper conducía de repente tan despacio?

-Si sigue allí cuando lleguemos, nos quedaremos en el coche- añadió Alice- Quizás si somos dos y él está solo, el resto de la manada lo tome como una provocación y seguro que Carlisle no se sentiría nada orgulloso de nosotros.

-No sé muy bien quién está provocando a quién- refunfuñó Edward.

A lo lejos empezó a vislumbrar las luces del pueblo, y en la parte alta incluso podría diferenciar la del porche de los Swan. Antes, podría escuchar con _su don_ a varias kilómetros dependiendo de lo familiarizado que estuviera con esa mente, así que ahora que sólo podía leer una…

Se concentró incluso cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Primero percibió un zumbidito que se abría paso entre el motor de su coche cuando Jasper pisaba el acelerador, pero luego cesó. Unos segundos después el zumbido se hizo más agudo y tres voces que no conocía de nada le golpearon de repente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Alice.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes y se concentró más y más. Incluso dejando de respirar. Podía oír su corazón con cada latido, el ruido que hacía su garganta al tragar y quería eliminarlo todo para percibir mejor aquellas voces, de quiénes eran y qué decían.

-Edward…- le tocó el hombro nerviosa.

_Pensé que sería una buena manera de definir lo que ocurre aquí en Forks. Puedes ponértelo en esa muñeca. Junto a la cicatriz de… - del chupasangres que te quiso matar-. Ya que las dos cosas, conviven contigo. - Licántropos y vampiros. Eres la única que está en los dos mundos –._

-Está con Bella. Puedo oírle- murmuró- Pero también hay otras voces.

-¿Nos oyes a nosotros?- preguntó Alice enérgica- ¿Puedes oírme, Edward? ¿No sería genial? Ser humano y tener poderes. ¡Serías como Super-Man!

_Le queda preciosa, le queda como me imaginé que le quedaría. Hoy está muy guapa. Podría verla así cada día. Más incluso que el día del Baile de Graduación. Y ese ex sanguijuela va a tenerla para él solo…_

Iba a decirle que se callara y le dejara concentrarse, pero sobre todo que dejara de decir tonterías, cuando otra oleada de voces le golpearon. Eran como graznidos o gruñidos o algo gutural. Una masa de voces unas solapadas con las otras que pensaban como una sola.

_Corre… Por ese lado… Son tuyos…_

_Gracias a ti por aceptarlo – no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho._

_Rodéalos por la izquierda…_

_Feliz Navidad._

Levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla de nuevo. Sólo estaba el bosque. Aún no estaban tan cerca del poblado para que fueran el conjunto de los pensamientos de los ciudadanos de Forks.

-Es la manada. Funcionan como un todo. Y puedo oírlos a cada uno.

-¿Y qué dicen? ¿Han visto algo?- preguntó Alice.

-¡No! ¡No lo sé!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Piensan demasiado deprisa y son demasiados. Mi mente ahora es más pequeña, no puedo procesar tanta información. Jacob está pensando en Bella. Está enamorado de Bella. Ha ido a su casa a llevarle un regalo.

Se quitó las manos de las sienes y dejó de apretar los ojos para emitir un gemido de frustración.

-Edward…- insistió Alice tocándole el hombro con su fría mano.

-¡No!- gruñó de nuevo frustrado- ¡No es justo! ¡No luché por mi mortalidad para esto! ¿Por qué él tiene que estar en medio de esta historia? Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que estar condenado a escuchar sus pensamientos ahora tengo que dejar espacio para oír sus sentimientos por Bella. ¡Es mi noche! ¡Mi noche y la de Bella! ¡Él no puede adelantarse para hacerle un regalo!

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué es, qué?- escupió Edward.

-El regalo que le ha hecho. No puedo _verlo_- insistió Alice.

-Un…- se concentró de nuevo- colgante. Un lobo o algo así. En una pulsera. Se lo ha dado para que lo lleve en la muñeca donde tiene la cicatriz de James.

-Oh…- suspiró para después dar un saltito en el asiento- ¿No habrás visto el vestido, verdad? ¿No habrás visto el vestido desde la mente de ese _chucho_?

-Alice, ¿eso es todo lo que te preocupa?- respondido volviéndose - ¿Lo que lleve puesto cuando ese _adolescente recién mutado_ está cortejando a mi novia? ¿A la novia por la que recuperé mi mortalidad?

-Los Volturis debieron de advertirte de esto cuando hicieron latir tu corazón…- dijo ella dulce- que la vida humana no es fácil porque tenga un final algún día.

La afirmación de Alice, le sobrecogió. Y se sintió más inseguro que nunca antes en toda su existencia. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Bella también sentía algo por Jacob? ¡Los latidos de su corazón no habían sido la llave definitiva para el de Bella! Ahora era un chico normal con todas sus inseguridades. ¡Más de las que podía manejar! ¿Y si se interponía algo entre él y lo único que tenía seguro en este nuevo mundo mortal, Bella?

-¡No! ¡No es nada fácil! Os tendré que dejar pronto, vagaré sin familia y encima tendré que preocuparme por gente como Jacob Black que acechan a Bella para hacerle regalos.

-Pero tú también le llevas un regalo. ¡Un regalo precioso!

-Ahora ya no importa.

-¿No importa? ¿No vas a luchar? ¿No vas a demostrarle lo que sientes por ella?

-Lo hago a cada momento. Cada vez que respiro y mi corazón late.

-Ahora es realmente _el momento_. Vas a bajarte del coche, vas a picar a esa puerta, vas a soportar estar sentado junto a Charlie, le vas a dar mi regalo y el de Esme y Carlisle y cuando estéis a solas le vas a dar el tuyo. Porque la lucha no terminó cuando sobreviviste a Felix y a Demetri.

* * *

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, Charlie apagó la televisión del salón y se levantó de un salto del sofá, para mirar a su hija, en la entrada. Llevaba un saquito de terciopelo rojo en la mano y parecía distraída.

-¿Ya se ha ido Jake?- preguntó.

Acarició el saquito y levantó la vista para inspirar sonoramente.

-Sí, llegaba a tarde a cenar con los Clearwater.

-Deberías haber insistido para que se quedara a cenar con nosotros, Bells.

-Jake ya tenía planes, papá- respondió- Además, sólo tenemos tres sillas decentes y tres juegos de platos completos.

-¿Ese es el problema? _Ese capullo_ que cene en la cocina sobre uno de plástico, y nosotros tres, aquí.

Bella negó con la cabeza, dejó el saquito sobre el respaldo del sofá y caminó hacia su padre para arreglarle la corbata que ya llevaba arrugada, probablemente por haberse tumbado. Iba a ignorar todo comentario que saliera de su boca porque terminaría lanzándole la fuente del puré de patata. Todo saldría bien, todo iría a las mil maravillas y… Edward llegaría de un momento a otro.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó el motor de un coche parar delante de la vivienda a la vez que dos faros alumbraban la ventana del salón. Intentó parecer calmada a ojos de Charlie, le sonrió levantando las cejas mientras le comunicaba con la mirada un "_¿Ves? Ha venido_" y no corrió asomarse por si él le seguía para que no viera a Alice y Jasper convertidos en un borrón, ya que sabía que le acompañarían para vigilar durante la velada.

Charlie sólo refunfuñó algo ininteligible, para variar.

Los faros se apagaron y después sonaron pasos en el porche y el timbre.

-Sé amable.

-Lo seré- respondió pesadamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminó hacia allí a paso lento y seguro, porque bien podría haber corrido. ¡La primera Navidad de Edward! Eso casi le hacía olvidar todo el embrollo de vampiros contra hombres lobos que persiguen vampiros en el que estaban metidos. Ellos dos eran lo más importante y el Edward de ojos verdes que aguardaba paciente al otro lado, se lo merecía.

Entornó la puerta hacia sí y momentáneamente dejó de respirar.

Allí estaba, su milagro personal. Respirando y con un corazón que latía, como el de ella.

Siempre había creído que su belleza sobrecogedora se debía a sus caracteres de vampiro, como él decía, pero haberse vuelto humano no le había robado ni una pizca de su perfección. La dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios, la línea recta de su nariz, él ángulo agudo de sus pómulos…

_Buen trabajo Elizabeth y Edward Masen, estéis donde estéis_, pensó Bella.

Repasó cada una de las partes de su cara – la cara por la que cualquier modelo del mundo hubiera matado y entregado su alma – y dejó para lo último sus ojos, porque sabía que cuando se enfrentara aquellas esmeraldas de color verde, la falta de aire le ayudaría a desmayarse. La primera vez que los vio le temblaron las rodillas y no había habido un día desde entonces que sus meniscos no hubieran castañetearon al tenerle delante. Era la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo.

Sonrió para tenderle la mano y así sumergirse en sus ojos pero el gesto de Edward le conmocionó: ni le sonrió ni le cogió la mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con aquella expresión de tortura con la que se estaba familiarizando tanto últimamente mientras una mano seguía en su bolsillo y la otra, sujetando un voluminoso paquete de regalo con un trabajado lazo de tela dorada.

-Fe…liz Navidad- titubeó.

-Feliz Navidad, Bella- contestó él sin ningún sentimiento.

Algo iba mal, muy mal, y cuando esa expresión se cruzaba ante sus ojos no podía evitar recordar la charla en el sendero el día que se alejó de ella durante tres meses. De su purgatorio particular. Del sufrimiento, el dolor y las pesadillas. De…

-Feliz Navidad, jefe Swan- añadió mirando por encima del hombro de Bella.

Charlie Swan apenas saludó con la cabeza y carraspeó.

-Vienes cargado- señaló de nuevo con la cabeza- Esta caja parece muy pesada.

-Oh, sí- movió la caja- Es de parte de Alice, de Esme y de Carlisle. También os desean Feliz Navidad.

Se la sacó de debajo del brazo y se la tendió a Bella, que ni se movió. Seguía allí petrificada, clavada en la expresión de su cara. Charlie intercedió y dio un paso adelante para tomarla.

-Yo lo cogeré- dijo- Parece que nadie te ha hecho caso en tu norma de _no-regalos_, ¿eh, Bells?- se rió Charlie- Tu madre te ha mandado media docena desde Florida e _incluso_ Jake te ha traído uno.

Allí estaba de nuevo. La expresión de angustia intensa. Eso era. Alice lo habría visto u olido o… ¡él lo habría oído! Si _su don_ estaba funcionando como antes y estaba lo suficientemente cerca podría haberlo oído todo y verlo a través de los ojos de Jacob.

-¿Tú no le has traído ninguno?- insistió Charlie.

-No- dijo cortante- Bella no quería regalos y a eso me he ceñido.

Bella batió los hombros y se movió para cortar el intercambio de miradas. Tenía que alejar a Charlie de allí y poder hablar con Edward a solas.

-¿Pasamos a cenar?- intentó fingir tranquilidad- ¿Me dejas tu abrigo, Edward?

Cerró la puerta, desde donde pudo ver el Volvo de Edward aparcado fuera, y se volvió hacia él, que no se movió ni un ápice: sólo se dejó el abrigo resbalar por los hombros cuando sus miradas coincidieran de nuevo para que Bella lo tomara y lo dejara en el perchero.

La marcha del abrigo reveló un imponente traje negro con corbata y camisa blanco brillante que se le ajustaba al cuerpo como un guante. Pero ni verlo ahí como un modelo de pasarela, le quitó angustia y nerviosismo a la escena.

-¿Y si, papá, vas colocando el regalo bajo el árbol mientras Edward y yo servimos el ponche?

Charlie no contestó y con sus palabras rumiadas, pasó hacia el salón. Así ella se volvió hacia la cocina y unos segundos después, Edward le siguió.

-Espero que te guste. Es de un libro de recetas de la abuela Swan- dijo Bella en su fingida calma.

Edward seguía allí con aquella expresión, mirándola. Ella sonrió de nuevo mientras comenzaba su actividad: sacar unos vasos, abrir la nevera…

-Estás perfecta- dijo - _Él_ pensó que estabas muy guapa, que ibas como el día del Baile de Graduación, pero como aquel día, se quedó corto.

¿Cómo abordar el tema? Directamente: _Jacob vino y…_ No, parecía que se estaba disculpando de algo y ella no había hecho nada malo. Jacob se estaba jugando la vida por hacer batidas en busca de Victoria y Laurent, para protegerles a los tres como ella le había pedido y aceptar un regalo suyo no era cosa del otro mundo. Así que lo dejaría pasar. Estaba formando una montaña de un grano de arena. Serviría el ponche, se sentarían a la mesa y al final de la cena seguro que ella estaba enfadada porque nadie le había hecho caso de que no quería regalos por Navidad a juzgar por el tamaño de la caja que le había mandado Alice.

Cruzó la cocina en su paso lento como si ahora estuviera desfilando por esa pasarela con su traje elegante y llegó hasta ella para cogerla de la mano. Bella sonrió aliviada por fin, notar su tacto siempre le aliviaba, pero en vez de entrelazar sus dedos levantó la manga del vestido para que quedara visible la pulsera con el colgante.

La expresión se volvió a pintar en sus ojos a la vez que fruncía el ceño y apretaba la mandíbula.

-Quería disculparse por lo aquel día, en La Push. Cuando creyó que seguías siendo…- murmuró.

Levantó la vista, dejando el colgante entre sus dedos.

-Entonces, debería de habérmelo regalado a mí, ya que fui yo al que hirió- añadió sombrío.

-Edward…

-¿Te das cuenta de lo injusto que es esto?- le interrumpió soltando el colgante para que se balanceara en la pulsera- Todo el mundo te puede hacer regalos, menos yo. Alice te ha regalado ese vestido y te ha comprado algo para Navidad, lo mismo que Esme, Carlisle y tu madre. Incluso Jacob Black puede atreverse a venir y a hacerte un regalo. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cómo me lo explicas?

-Tú eres mi mejor regalo, ya te lo dije. Que decidieras que me amabas más de lo que desearas mi sangre o que hayas escogido perder tu inmortalidad para estar a mi lado es tan valioso que siento miedo de que pedir algo el destino me más traiga algo horrible por ser tan egoísta.

-Me subestimas. Como siempre. Y yo ya te dije que pedí mi mortalidad y la pediría un millón de veces más por pasar esta noche aquí contigo… aunque alguien se me haya adelantado.

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntarle si volvía a estar celoso como aquella tarde en el coche, que seguía siendo ridículo porque él era el amor de su existencia y el aire de sus pulmones pero las patadas de Charlie por el pasillo para anunciar su entrada en la cocina, se lo dejó tras la lengua.

-¿Cómo va ese ponche?- dijo, falso- Oh, espero no interrumpir nada. ¿Estabais discutiendo?

-Nadie discute, papá. Vamos al salón- y tomó un par de vasos, uno para tendérselo a Edward y el otro a Charlie- El pavo nos aguarda.


	59. Amor adolescente

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_Decir también que gracias a todas esas personas que me siguen añadiendo cada día a su lista de favoritos. Un saludo enorme desde el otro lado de la pantalla._

* * *

**58. Amor adolescente.**

-Me sorprende mucho que tus padres te hayan dejado pasar esta noche fuera de casa.

Edward se limpió la boca con la servilleta por enésima vez para responder las inquisitivas preguntas de Charlie Swan con una amabilidad que definitivamente él no se merecía. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Bella ante el insistente bombardeo de su padre, que hablaba con la boca llena y que no estaba dejando a disfrutar a Edward de su primer pavo desde 1918, si es que por entonces era lo que se estilaba cenar en Navidad.

-Hoy es un día para estar _en familia_.- añadió Charlie.

-Sí, han sido muy amables. Sabían que quería pasar esta noche con Bella y lo han entendido estupendamente.

Edward sonrió y a punto estuvo de estirar la mano sobre el mantel para coger la de Bella, pero seguro que si lo hacía Charlie le clavaba el cuchillo de trinchar el pavo en la muñeca y por mucho que corriera Carlisle para hacerle un torniquete, se desangraría antes.

-Además, nunca solemos celebrar la Navidad.

Antes de que a Bella se le acelerara el pulso y se preguntara cómo era posible que Edward dejara un cabo suelto a la tapadera del secreto de su familia, Charlie volvió a interrogar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sois judíos?

-No. Solamente que no solemos celebrarla- dijo sin darle mayor importancia.- Somos muy afortunados al haber dejado que el destino nos encontrara los unos a los otros y no hace falta que nos reunamos una noche en concreto para hacernos regalos. Estar juntos es suficiente regalo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y cruzó una mirada cómplice con Edward que le imitó al gesto. Ponerse nerviosa por nada, que tontería. Tenía 90 años de experiencia en tramar coartadas, por mucho que él dijera que su cerebro humano iba más lento.

-¿Y Año Nuevo? Porque tengo entendido que en la Mansión Cullen se prepara una gran fiesta…

-Ha sido idea de Alice. Y no hay quien pare a mi hermana cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza- respondió inocente para tomar su tenedor y seguir comiendo.

-Eso es totalmente cierto. ¿Quieres más puré de patatas?- intervino Bella, ofreciéndole a Edward la fuente. Él negó con la cabeza- ¿Y tú, papá?

-No, Bells, está bien. Aunque deberías de guardar un poco para llevárselo mañana a Billy Black…

Edward dejó de masticar para sostener la mirada de Charlie.

-… ya que no insististe en que Jacob se quedara a cenar con nosotros… _tres_.

-Jacob ya tenía sus planes, papá- dijo Bella, cansada- Como nosotros: hace semanas que te dije que Edward iba a cenar aquí.

-Edward cambia muy pronto de parecer. Quizás se _olvidaba_ de venir.

Siguiente asalto…

-Pero está aquí- insistió ella entre dientes.

-También estaba aquí hace tres meses y después desapareció misteriosamente. Ni una llamada, ni una carta…

Abochornada de la vergüenza, Bella bajó la cabeza mientras negaba. Con toda su razón, Edward podía levantarse, arrastrar la silla y decir que se metieran la cena por donde quisiera que él no tenía por qué aguantar eso: el regalo de Jacob y después la descortesía de Charlie. Cómo pudo creer un segundo que se comportaría…

-Sobre eso- carraspeó Edward, calmado, limpiándose de nuevo con la servilleta que dejó sobre la mesa- creo que le debo una disculpa, jefe Swan.

-Pues sí.- replicó- Me la debes. Vaya que me la debes. Porque yo tuve que ver cómo Bella se consumía esperándote y tú no dabas señales de vida. Y tu padre sólo decía que te habías ido a Los Ángeles a estudiar. Así que, soy todo oídos.

-Papá- carraspeó Bella- Me prometiste que…

-No, Bella, está bien. Debí de hacer esto hace semanas- contestó Edward- Tuve que marcharme de repente porque era una oportunidad única la que me esperaba en… Los Ángeles… para un mejor futuro para…- la miró con aquel brillo en sus humanos ojos verdes que hicieron que las piernas de Bella temblaran bajo el mantel- Bella y para mí. No pude comunicarme con ella hasta asegurarme que todo iba bien, pero sabía que usted cuidaba de ella gracias a mi familia. Pero ahora estoy aquí y me voy a quedar mientras que ella me quiera a su lado.

-Siempre- susurró ella aunque nadie le había pedido respuesta.

-Por lo que espero, jefe Swan, que luche contra sus reticencias y me acepte pronto. Entiendo que no confíe en mí, porque me lo he ganado. Quiero a su hija más de lo que se puede imaginar y de alguna extraña manera ella siente lo mismo por mí. Así que solo voy a vivir para remendar mis errores del pasado.

Bella se debatió entre aguantarse las lágrimas de la emoción al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Edward hablar con tanta seguridad al mentecato de su padre o levantarse a aplaudir, como si de un victorioso discurso se tratara. Pero la emoción duró poco. Porque Charlie Swan no parecía conmovido ni un pelo.

-Ya- chasqueó la lengua- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata ese _misterio_ de Los Ángeles para que vaya a cambiar el futuro de mi hija?

_Cerebro de Edward, piensa rápido_, rogó Bella.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. O eso le pareció a Bella. Apenas fueron unos instantes en los que se humedeció los labios – y eso ya bastó para que Bella dejara de sudar la gota gorda y se sonrojara por pensar cosas _poco propias_ a la situación – y en los que Charlie aprovechó a murmurar de nuevo por lo bajo, cuando tomó aire pausado y calmado.

-Sobre la Universidad.

-¿Sobre la Universidad?- repitió Charlie Swan.

-Mis notas en los últimos meses habían bajado un poco – mentira y gorda, tenía el expediente más limpio del instituto de Forks, al que casi no le costó ponerse al día tras tres meses de ausencia por mucho que él dijera que la mano le iba lenta a la hora de tomar apuntes y hacer deberes- y quería asegurarme de conseguir los mejores resultados para poder escoger de entre todas las Universidades, allá a la que vaya Bella.

Bella dejó de respirar. Charlie dejó de respirar. Una con las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción y otro rojo de rabia por la decepción. ¿Así que por eso estaba tan pesado últimamente recordándole plazos de solicitudes y entrega de redacciones? ¡Quería que le aceptaran allá donde ello lo hiciera! Aunque eso seguro que era fácil. Ella poco podría escoger más allá de Washington o Florida porque las arcas de los Swan no eran excesivamente extensas y si deseara estudiar por tercera vez en Harvard a ella no la aceptarían ni sobornando al rector.

-¿Tus padres saben eso?- le inquirió Charlie con la misma rabia que destilaba su cara.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y que opinan? Querrán lo mejor para ti. Y dejar tu futuro así, en manos de un _amor adolescente_…

Bella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y rebatir eso. ¿Amor adolescente? Vale que ella se lo había dicho a Renee cuando estuvo en el Hospital en Phoenix para que dejara de darle las charlas que no le pegaban nada y dejara de preguntar por qué Edward no se movía de su lado de la cama, notando que apenas disimulaba las necesidades que antes no tenía de comer, dormir o ir al lavabo, pero que él, que la había visto convertida en un zombie le pusiera ese título tan patético a su relación con Edward, sobre todo con la charla magistral de sexo de hacía unos días…

Pero Edward se le adelantó.

-Esme y Carlisle están de acuerdo con mis decisiones, siempre que me hagan feliz. Y ya le he dicho que amo a su hija más de lo que se puede imaginar. Por lo que no sé si eso entra en la definición de un _amor adolescente_ como usted lo llama, decidir que quiero estar con ella, vaya donde vaya el próximo curso.

_No sé como tú no te enamoras también de él, Charlie_, pensó de nuevo Bella emocionada.

-¿Y bien?- inquirió su padre a Bella.- ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Ya has decidido a qué Universidad querrás asistir? Porque yo no soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y no te podré pagar una muy cara.

Bella pestañeó como si conectara ahora mismo con la conversación. Aún estaba ensimismada por el vapuleo verbal que Charlie acababa de recibir de Edward cuando dos pares de ojos se centraron en ella. Apenas balbuceó confusa, cuando Edward volvió a abrir la boca.

-Creo que no hace falta decidirlo hoy- dijo- Es Navidad- añadió para sonreír.

Bella hizo lo mismo en agradecimiento y tomó su copa para dar un sorbito de agua. Con ello así disimuló lo que le divertía ver a su padre rumiar por lo bajo cuando no tenía ningún argumento al que rebatir. Ahora sólo cabía un _no salgas con Edward porque no me gusta y punto_. Y ella no pensaba transigir ni un ápice.

Charlie se quedó tan desgastado del debate dialéctico que apenas tuvo fuerzas para murmurar algo más en el resto de la cena. Ni siquiera se unió a la conversación con apenas sonidos guturales mientras hábilmente Bella desvió la conversación a la nevada, la fiesta de Año Nuevo, la preparación de la cena o servir los platos hasta los bordes. Terminada la cena, Edward se ofreció a ayudarla a recoger y Charlie sólo separó los labios para pedirle que abriera los regalos.

Seguro que como no había podido ganar en la discusión con Edward había decidido abochornarla viendo lo que fuera que su madre le había enviado.

Entre cosas típicas de Renee – un nuevo camisón de _Victoria's Secrets_ que hizo que el color bermellón apareciera de nuevo en la cara de Charlie, un libro sobre el cosmos que jamás se leería o un perfume recargadamente femenino – había un colgante antiguo que Charlie le explicó que perteneció a la abuela Swan y el enorme paquete de los Cullen, que Bella solo abrió cuando ella le entregó a él el paquete donde había guardado las entradas para el concierto que les regalaba a él y a Alice.

-Yo no he tenido nada que ver- dijo Edward levantando las manos como disculpa cuando Bella alzó la caja con su lazo- Alice es imparable, ya lo sabes.

Se concentró para no temblar. Primero, porque la última vez que abrió un regalo de Alice cambió su vida para siempre. Y evidentemente la de Edward. Había tenido un final, qué feliz, perfecto, pero el camino había sido duro y arduo. Segundo, porque no quería cortarse de nuevo. Y tercero, porque si había otro camisón dentro, los arrojaría al fuego.

Pero no. Alice no la decepcionó cuando al separar el papel cebolla dentro había un precioso suéter, un papel de seda doblado y un sobre dorado.

-Creo que el sobre, es de Esme y Carlisle- explicó Edward.

Apartó el papel para abrirlo y al leer las letras, estalló de júbilo.

-¿Un billete para ir a Florida?

-_Dos_ billetes para ir a Florida.

Casi aplaude, corea y vitorea. Ahora iría. Vaya que iría. En alguna parte de su armario estaban los primeros billetes de Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado para ir a Florida que primero pensó que jamás usarían – porque Florida y su sol no eran lugar para el _Edward vampiro_ – y después lo supo definitivamente cuando pasó la fecha y Edward no estaba allí con ella. Podía ir a Florida a ver a Renee y tener a Edward sentado al lado en el viaje.

Se estaba empezando a plantear esa norma suya contraria a los regalos.

-¿Dos?- intervino Charlie.

-Sí, dos- replicó Bella- Uno para mí- movió el que llevaba su nombre- y otro _para Edward_.

Charlie volvió a contener la respiración, a ponerse de un rojo intenso casi brillante y a que la frente se le perlara de sudor. Estaba reclinado en el sofá y al segundo separó la espalda como si le hubieran pinchado.

-De…ninguna…manera- dijo tomando aire entre palabra y palabra- Tú no vas a ir _con él_ a ninguna parte, señorita.

Como si esto no se lo hubiera visto venir. En serio, ¿pensarían Esme, Carlisle y el propio Edward que Charlie daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente? Claramente Esme y Carlisle confiaban ciegamente en Edward, e incluso Edward en sí mismo, pero para el padre de una chica de 18 un viaje inter-estatal con su novio de 17 años, claramente sólo significaba una cosa.

_Los dos a solas_.

-Sólo voy a ir a ver a mamá. A mamá- movió de nuevo los billetes donde en el destino se veía claramente Aeropuerto Internacional de Jacksonville.

-No sin mi permiso.

-¿Necesito tu permiso? Para tomar un avión debes de ser mayor de edad y yo ya lo soy- replicó ella- Mamá se pondrá hecha una furia si sabe que tengo billetes para poder ir a verla y por tu cabezonería los pierdo.

-Ella seguro que está de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Solamente porque no quieres que viaje con Edward? ¿Qué pasaría si el otro billete estuviera al nombre de Alice?

-Eso es diferente. Es una chica.

-Oh- suspiró ella- ¿No habías hablado de confianza el otro día, papá?- insistió- Creía que las cosas habían quedado bastante claras, si me _obligas_ a recordarlo.

Charlie entre cerró los ojos y convertidos en una fina línea fulminó a Edward que permanecía en su butaca, recostado, sonriendo como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Intentó disimular el divertimento y frunció los labios cuando Charlie le intentó aniquilar con la mirada.

Así que procuró ayudar a Bella.

-Mis padres no querían causarle ningún problema, jefe Swan…

A lo que Charlie contestó en un murmullo:

-_… tus padres ya han causado bastante problema adoptándote y trayéndote aquí, capullo._

-… sólo que saben lo que Bella echa de menos a su madre y desean que sea feliz. Respecto a que viajemos nosotros _solos_, no tiene de lo que preocuparse. Respeto a su hija más incluso de lo que la quiero.

Abrió la boca para contestar, murmurar, rumiar o gimotear, pero de entre los labios de Charlie no salió nada. Le volvió a mirar entre cerrando los ojos y así incluso sorbió la nariz bruscamente como si las palabras se le hubiera quedado atascadas en el tabique nasal.

-Hablaré con tu madre para ver qué le parece. Quizás a ella tampoco le guste la idea.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y dejó el sobre junto al jersey de Alice para tomar la última sorpresa que quedaba dentro. Ya se veía en Florida. Iría incluso a la playa, qué demonios. Ver a Edward en bañador sería todo un espectáculo. Su madre era la persona más liberal del mundo: siempre habían hablado de todo abiertamente y años atrás era incluso ella la que le daba charlas a su madre por lo alocada que había sido siempre.

Hasta sintió lástima de la tozudez de Charlie porque había perdido la batalla. Y lo sabía.

Desplegó el papel y lo miró curiosa. Era un dibujo a carboncillo, echo a líneas gruesas, como los que Alice hacía cuando tenía una visión y…

… lo cerró para meterlo en la caja para que su padre no lo viera y no preguntara qué era cuando se dio cuenta que entre los trazos aparecía ella, con un traje de época vestida de novia con Alice al lado, vestida de largo.

¿Ese era el futuro que Alice había visto para ella cuando Edward volvió a ser humano?


	60. El hombre de las cavernas

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**59. El hombre de las cavernas.**

-¿Te despides ya, Bells? Es muy tarde.

No se había movido ni un ápice. Solamente para quejarse. Y ahora se quejaba que a las 10 de la noche, era _muy tarde_.

-Sí- dijo Edward poniéndose en pie- No quiero preocupar a Esme y a Carlisle. Las carreteras están muy mal por la nevada y me queda un largo camino hasta casa.

Bella se puso en pie también del sofá donde estaba sentada junto a Edward y regaló una mirada de suficiencia a su padre. Pobre, debía ser la peor noche de su vida. Seguro que estaba deseando que acabara: primero pierde la esperanza que Jacob les acompañe, después recibe el vapuleo de Edward y para acabar estaba allí sentado bebiendo ponche en vez de cerveza y con la espalda recta en vez de aplastado contra el sofá viendo la tele.

Aunque esa lástima no ensombrecía que no había colaborado nada en la conversación y que no dejó de carraspear y murmurar molesto.

Charlie también se puso en pie bloqueando el espacio que había entre su hija y Edward. Cortés, y eso que no se lo merecía, Edward le sonrió para tenderle la mano:

-Muchas gracias por dejar que cenara con usted y Bella, jefe Swan.

Charlie se la aceptó para sacudírsela bruscamente.

-Sí, sí, sí… Deséales a tus padres Feliz Navidad de mi parte.

-Por supuesto.

Sabiendo que si ella no intervenía su padre se quedaría allí estoico separándoles físicamente, tomó aire desenfadada antes de que Charlie volviera a rumiar, dándole naturalidad a la situación.

-Voy a acompañar a Edward al coche.

Le tendió incluso la mano y él se la aceptó. Charlie frunció el ceño y antes de decir algo como "_qué tienes tú que acompañarle con el frío que hace_", exhaló aire ruidosamente por la nariz y se quitó de en medio.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, jefe Swan.

Les siguió con la mirada. Con la mirada y con el cuerpo. Los tres salieron del salón. Los tres llegaron al hall. Casi ayuda a Bella para darle el abrigo a Edward y allí se quedó parado cuando él abrió la puerta para salir, la que Bella cerró para dejarle a él en el hall y a ellos en el porche.

-Lo siento mucho- susurró Bella- Me prometió que se comportaría.

-No te preocupes- dijo él- Merezco que esté enfadado conmigo.

-No estoy de acuerdo- rebatió ella.

-Él sólo quiere que seas feliz y mi marcha te hizo muy infeliz. Sólo te protege, Bella.

-Pero eso no disculpa que se porte como un troglodita.

Él sonrió y volvió a tomarle la mano. Casualmente al entrelazar los dedos la pulsera se escapó de la manga y dejó colgando el lobo a la vista.

-¿Vas a llevarla mucho tiempo?- preguntó él, sin miramientos.

-Eh…- murmuró ella- No lo sé. Supongo que me la puse para no herir sus sentimientos.

-Bella, Jacob está _enamorado_ de ti. Quizás por no herir sus sentimientos le estés confundiendo. Y si tú no sientes lo mismo por él, creo que no es justo. Ni para él, ni _para mí_.

Bella pestañeó mientras su cerebro procesaba toda la información. Primero: ¿Jacob estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Que va! Bueno, sabía que le gustaba. Era obvio. Cuando llegó a Forks flirteó con ella sin éxito porque aparte de que no le atraía, no le veía más que como un viejo amigo de la infancia, con el que ella misma flirteó para conseguir información sobre Edward y los Cullen, pero nada más.

Segundo: claro que no quería herir sus sentimientos. Le había hecho un regalo y lo menos era aceptarlo cuando se jugando la vida por perseguir vampiros, vampiros como antes era su novio del que él sabía que estaba locamente enamorada.

Y tercero: ¿Seguía celoso?

-Edward, yo te quiero más que a nada. ¿En serio para ti es una amenaza que acepte el regalo de un amigo por muy enamorado que tú _crees_ que está de mí?

-No lo creo. _Lo sé_. Lo leí en su mente.

-Oh- acertó a decir. Punto para Edward, no se había dado cuenta de eso- Pero yo lo estoy de ti. Y tú de mí, ¿no?

-¿Necesitas dudarlo?- preguntó entornando los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza para sonreír y así, y sin soltarle la mano se aproximó a él, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en los labios. Él le respondió pero terminó rápidamente para señalar la puerta con la cabeza.

-Charlie está ahí- susurró.

Ella volvió la cabeza. Sí, seguía allí, espiando, con la oreja puesta. Se le podía ver la sombra desde allí porque ni siquiera había apagado la luz del recibidor.

-No he podido darte tu regalo- contestó Bella.

-¿Tengo otro regalo?- preguntó él mostrando esa sonrisa torcida suya que a ella volvía loca- Creía que mi regalo eran las entradas para el concierto.

Asintió para volver a susurrar:

-Ese era un regalo, pero tienes _otro_. ¿Crees que…- volvió a susurrar, pegándose más a él-… Alice podría ayudarte a colarte en mi habitación cuando Charlie se acueste y poder dártelo, a solas?

La sola idea le puso nervioso de golpe. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Era un regalo como el otro, con su caja y su lazo o era cualquier otra cosa que no podía darle delante de su padre y que necesitaba a estar a solas y en su habitación?

Era tan tentador…

Además, él tampoco le había podido dar el suyo.

Y realmente necesitaba estar a solas, lejos de Charlie y seguro de que éste estaba fuera de cobertura y preferiblemente en fase REM.

No había querido visualizar mucho la imagen para no idealizarla, pero tenía en mente que en la sobremesa, si es acaso se quedaban solos, poder hablar del futuro de ambos y así mostrarle su regalo. Claro, no contaba que Charlie no se separó de Bella ni dejó que él se acercara a ella ni un centímetro…

¿Alice habría visto eso? Sabía, desde que él lo había decidido, lo que quería regalarle, lo mismo que sabía que Charlie no les dejaría solos en ningún momento, por lo que aceptar su invitación era la única posibilidad de volver aquella noche en _su noche_.

-Puedo…- susurró también- arreglarlo.

Ella sonrió, más ampliamente que antes y le volvió a besar. Ahora le respondió un poco más convencido y como si realmente fuera a marcharse incluso al soltarla bajó un par de escalones.

-Buenas noches- dijo.

-Buenas noches- contestó ella.

Hizo el camino de regreso a su coche y volvió a sonreír, ya que seguía en el porche. Cuando él entró y cerró la puerta para encender las luces y arrancar el motor, le saludó con la mano y volvió dentro para incluso apagar la luz.

Metió la marcha atrás, se fijó en el retrovisor para no llevarse nada por delante y…

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Alice!

Apenas vio sus pupilas doradas reflejadas junto con su despeinado cabello moreno cuando saltó al asiento delantero convertida en un borrón y acompañada por su risita diabólica.

-¿Ha ido genial, verdad?- dio un par de palmas, feliz- Conduce un par de kilómetros: puedes dejar tu coche allí y yo te llevaré de vuelta. En cuanto Charlie se asegure de que te has ido y que esta noche no le vas a _robar a su hija_, se quedará dormido como un tronco.


	61. Actos de no seducción

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva (New Moon) y Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos esos lectores nuevos que se están uniendo. Espero que todos y cada uno disfruten tanto de esta historia como yo lo estoy haciendo, escribiéndola._

_

* * *

_

**60. Actos de no seducción.**

Se peinó el pelo con tanto ahínco que seguro que se arrancó unos cuantos cabellos. Después se cepilló los dientes no fuera que hubiera pavo entre ellos, pastel de batata o puré hasta que las encías le empezaron a dolor. Más tarde se dio una larga y cálida lucha para que la tensión de la cena desapareciera y por último decidió que éste era tan buen momento como otro para estrenar uno de esas prendas de dormir que últimamente todo el mundo se empeñaba en regalarle.

Quizás si Edward le viera con algo que no fuera una camiseta desteñida se dejaría llevar _un poco más_…

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño y cruzó hacia su habitación, gracias al Cielo que oyó a Charlie roncar porque le prepararía un cóctel de somníferos, sin tener nociones de farmacología lo que podría tener resultados fatales: ya le había dado la cena con su carácter huraño y sus murmuraciones insolentes, para que además fuera hoy la primera noche de su vida que sufriera insomnio – Charlie Swan normalmente dormía como un bebé – y volviera a estropear la primera Navidad de Edward desde 1918.

La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado: quería darle las entradas del concierto que había conseguido por Internet para que él y Alice pudieran hacer alguna actividad juntos que no tuviera que ver con correr por el bosque o supervisión vampírica, pero cuando lo tuvo envuelto y preparado sintió que para ser su primera Navidad merecía un regalo personalizado y no paró hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor idea. Y claro, con Charlie rumiando por lo bajo durante toda la velada no le apetecía en absoluto explicar por qué había escogido ese artículo y no otro…

Cerró la puerta y echó la llave para después apagar las luces y sólo dejar las guirnaldas y su lamparilla de noche. Como si no le estuviera esperando y esa ropa fuera la que usara normalmente, se sentó en la cama – con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero – e incluso cogió un libro para distraerse.

-Ya es la hora, Edward.- susurró Alice- Charlie ya duerme.

Suspiró agónico y nervioso a la par: ahora tocaba subirse a su espalda para que ella trepara por el árbol y saltar por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Y después iba el momento por el que llevaba esperando 90 años.

El regalo en su bolsillo pesaba como si fuera de plomo.

Con un mínimo movimiento Alice tiró de su brazo y así ya estaba encaramado en ella. ¿Él había sido así de brusco con Bella? Porque le hacía sentirse un objeto inanimado. De dos saltos ya estaban en la parte del tronco que daba a la habitación de Bella y en un deslizamiento por la rama ya estaba casi en el alfeizar.

-Llámame cuando estés listo para que te venga a buscar- susurró de nuevo la vampira a la vez que le colaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo- No miraré, te lo prometo. Estáis completamente _solos_.

Iba a dar las gracias pero apenas se lo comunicó con el gesto cuando vio a través del cristal a Bella, sobre la cama. El pulso se le aceleró de golpe. Estaba… estaba… estaba… preciosa. Más que durante la cena con el vestido de Alice. Llevaba algo ligero de manga corta con un pantaloncito corto – por lo menos las piernas se le veían casi al completo – de un color rosáceo que se le fruncía a la piel y dejaba ver todas sus formas femeninas.

¿De dónde demonios había sacado eso y por qué había escogido esta noche para ponérselo?

¡Así no iba a poder concentrarse en nada que no fuera lo que había debajo de aquella tela tan fina!

-¿Huele a seda? ¿Bella lleva un pijama de seda?

-¿Es idea tuya?- le recriminó.

-No- y se rió- El que yo le regalé es mucho más bonito. Parece que está cambiando sus hábitos en lo que se refiere a ropa con la que irse a dormir. ¿Ves lo buena influencia que soy?- añadió guiñándole un ojo.

-Alice, ¿te puedes hacer una idea de lo difícil que es esto? ¡Y esa ropa lo hace mucho más difícil aún!

-Edward- le reprochó- Deja de ser un mojigato y entra de una vez o te meteré yo a empujones. Bella te está esperando. Y es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama.

Él iba a rebatir algo pero le alzó en el aire. Sí, le alzó. Cargó todo el peso de su cuerpo – y eso que le sacaba desde los hombros hacia arriba- con un brazo, con el otro abrió la ventana y saltó con él dentro para volver a salir ella y cerrar la ventana, como si él se hubiera volatilizado en el cuarto de Bella de la nada.

Bella dio un respingo e incluso se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentada pestañeando a gran velocidad, lo mismo que hacía Edward. Un golpecito en el cristal le hizo reaccionar para ver la gran sonrisa de Alice saludando con la mano al otro lado, que desapareció a la misma velocidad que entró en la habitación sin ser vista.

-Per…-titubeó Edward- dona. Parece que tenía mucha prisa por meterme _a empujones_.

Después de esto sus mejillas se tiñeron de aquel tono rojizo y se pasó las manos nervioso por los cabellos.

Bella también se sonrojó e incluso evitó más contacto visual. Pensaba que iba a ser fácil presentarse así ante él, con aquella ropa tan minúscula, pero no lo era en absoluto. Parecía que los _actos de seducción_ no estaban hechos en absoluto para ella, así que hasta se arrepintió de quitarle la etiqueta al pijama de Renee y no mandárselo de vuelta a Florida.

Al apartar su mirada del avergonzado Edward, sus ojos se posaron sobre su edredón donde la caja con su regalo descansaba, así que se obligó a sí misma a cogerlo ya que esa era la razón por la que le había pedido que Alice le colara tan precipitadamente en su habitación.

-Espero que te guste- dijo, tendiéndoselo, sin más.

Entre el ruborcillo de mejillas, Edward sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia ella, también tendiéndole la mano para aceptarlo. Una vez cogido se sentó a los pies de la cama, dejando un más que prudencial espacio entre él y la Bella de pijama.

Tiró del lazo, rasgó el papel…

-Cuidado no te cortes- añadió Bella sonriendo.

Él negó con la cabeza divertido y terminó de romper el envoltorio para sacar un libro de su interior. Un libro antiguo de tapas antiguas y grabados antiguos.

-Lo encontré hace unos meses en una librería de Port Angeles. No tuve fuerzas para volver a leerlo porque me recordaba demasiado a ti. Así que, creo que debes de tenerlo tú- volvió a sonreír.

Edward pasó las hojas por alto del antiguo ejemplar. De hecho, el inglés era tan arcaico como en el que posiblemente William Shakespeare lo hubiera escrito e incluso había partes medio borradas. Seguro que no se perdía nada porque se sabía la obra de Romeo y Julieta de memoria, pero era un regalo precioso. Sabía que era el libro favorito de Bella. Y querer que él lo conservara cuando seguro que le había costado mucho conseguirlo, era encantador.

-¿Te gusta?- añadió Bella.

-Me…- volvió a pasar las hojas-… encanta. Es…

Iba a decir un cumplido más, expresarle lo grandioso que le parecía el gesto y la ilusión que le hacía pero unos labios aparecieron de golpe sobre los suyos además de sendos brazos que le custodiaban a dos lados de su cuerpo.

Como siempre, los labios de Bella se amoldaron a la perfección a los suyos, cálidos y acogedores. Primero le tentaron, sólo posándose sobre los suyos, pero después testaron si podían profundizar con un leve roce de lengua a lo que él no se pudo negar. Segundos más tarde, Bella se deslizaba sobre el edredón para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y en dos inspiraciones más tiraba de su abrigo para quitárselo.

-¿No tienes…- tiró un poco más, suave y delicadamente-… un poco de calor?

No era para que tuviera un _poco de calor_. Era para que estuviera _asándose vivo_. Por eso ella, hábilmente, había subido la calefacción antes de entrar en su habitación.

Sin separar su frente de la suya y dirigiendo su mirada entrecerrando los ojos únicamente a los labios de Bella asintió para que así tirara del todo del abrigo, quedando aún sentado encima de ello. Después así ella aprovechó para aflojarse un poco la corbata para volver a besarle.

Se estaba tan bien así… Podía escuchar cada una de sus inspiraciones y los latidos de su corazón al otro lado de tanta ropa repiqueteaba perfectamente acompasado con el de ella. Sus manos cálidas estaban perfectas en su espalda – aún encima de la tela del pijama – y las de ellas estaban como nunca enredadas en ese pelo que cada día era más suave.

Como todo pintaba tan bien y estaba tan exultante que su _no plan de seducción_ iba a las mil maravillas, dejó de besarle para ir resbalando los labios por su barbilla y su mentón y después ir al cuello, llegando incluso a las marcas de Carlisle. Como ese acceso era bastante difícil tiró de nuevo de la corbata para aflojarla y se abrió paso entre un par de botones de la camisa. Ya en el segundo pensó que qué podía pasar si seguía hacia abajo y como Edward parecía bastante ocupado en controlar la respiración que le salía igual de entrecortada que a ella y en poner los ojos en blanco siguió casi a la mitad del pecho.

Ya allí pensó una osadía. ¿Y si metía la mano? No era tan grave, ¿verdad? Así que mientras seguía afanada en sus besitos cortos en el cuello deslizó su mano entre la camisa.

Un suspiro que salió desde lo más hondo del cuerpo del _Edward humano_ llenó la habitación. Seguro que la llenó y como no cabía salió hasta el bosque. Y cuando su boca se vio libre de tal gemido se dedicó a imitar los besitos de Bella por su cuello.

Su piel era suave, como de terciopelo y emanaba esa esencia tan suya que incluso ahora que no podía oler su sangre era terriblemente embriagadora. Además, estar allí, tan cerca de su yugular que pulsaba con cada latido de su acelerado corazón y no querer matarla, sólo lo hacía mejor.

Resbaló primero sus labios, incluso acompañándolos con punta de la lengua y después saboreó esa esencia. Había un 1% del sabor de la sangre de Bella que pudo probar en una ocasión, pero volvió a cerciorarse que esto incluso lo superaba. Probó un poco más así que succionó para sentirlo mejor pero un murmuro de Bella como un quejido le detuvo.

Dando un salto sobre su regazo, Bella se llevó directamente la mano a su cuello. Y como si ahora fuera posible al separar la mano de la zona dolorida se miró la palma como si esperara ver algo allí. Algo o sangre. Pero no había nada. Apenas una zona enrojecidamente amoratada en un par de segundos.

-Perdona- dijo él rápidamente- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Antes de contestar se volvió a pasar los dedos. Definitivamente no había sido un mordisco. Además, ¿por qué este Edward iba a morderla? Si no lo había hecho _el otro_ con todo su autocontrol, menos iba a hacerlo el Edward de los ojos verdes. Sonrió quitándole importancia, negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo que ella hacía, aunque el torso se quedó quieto como si fuera el de una estatua y la sujetó por los hombros.

-Te he dejado una marca- insistió- Lo siento mucho.

-No importa.

-Sí, claro que importa. Estaba pensando en…

Se detuvo. Y se ruborizó. ¡Era tan adorable! Quería que continuara pero fuera lo que estuviera pensando le estaba dando vergüenza así que quizás no lo quería saber.

-… tu sangre- añadió después de unos segundos.

-¿En mi sangre? ¿Cómo cuando eras vampiro?- se rió- ¿Por eso me has mordido?

-No te he mordido- contestó frunciendo el ceño- Sólo pensaba en lo que me gustaba tu olor y tu sabor y… Perdona, ha sido totalmente inapropiado.

¿Inapropiado? ¡Podía morderle cuantas veces quisiera y donde él quisiera! Y más si se avergonzaba de esa manera.

-Edward…

-Eh…- carraspeó. En medio del carraspeo le apartó las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo para que no siguiera sentado _encima_ de él sino _junto_ a él y se las dejó juntitas y cerraditas para incluso recular dos flores del edredón más allá de ella- No me imaginaba que pasaría así.

-¿El qué?

-Tengo algo para ti. Algo mío que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero que lo tengas. Si me concedieras _el honor_ de aceptarlo.

Bella se quedó allí, mirándole sin entender nada. No podría acostumbrarse a esos cambios de actitud de Edward aunque viviera eternamente, y ahora eso no iba a pasar. Al momento se mostraba totalmente apasionado y se dejaba llevar y al segundo siguiente se metía todo eso en el bolsillo y era tan frío como antes cuando su piel era de granito.

Incluso sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y notó que la piel se le ponía de gallina y eso que la habitación – incluso antes de los besos – estaba de lo más caldeada.

Edward carraspeó una vez más, se volvió a pasar las manos por los cabellos y antes de buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se rehizo la camisa.

No, no se lo había imaginado así. Primero la persistencia de Charlie Swan le estropea entregárselo en la sobremesa y ahora el conjunto de sus hormonas humanas casi se hacen olvidarse la verdadera razón por la que estaba en aquella habitación. No podía entregarle un regalo centenario sentado sobre un abrigo arrugado, con una corbata aflojada, una camisa desabrochada y a su novia con un moretón en el cuello producido por una ataque pasional.

Bueno, eso ya no se iba a borrar así que sin más le puso el regalo delante: una caja de terciopelo negro con un lazo de raso que la cerraba que parecía de joyería y parecía que contenía una joya.

-¿Qué… es?- titubeó ella mirándolo con ojos como platos.

-Perteneció a mi madre.

-¿A Esme?- preguntó extrañada.

-No, a mi madre biológica. A Elizabeth Masen. Carlisle recogió unas cuantas cosas durante mi transformación para que tuviera recuerdos de ella que he guardado hasta ahora. Nunca se lo he agradecido lo suficiente si te lo puedo entregar a ti.

Bella cerró las manos apretando los dedos un par de veces al alargar la mano antes de tomar la cajita para que él no notara que temblara. Por mucho que hubiera superado las reticencias a los regalos esa noche, definitivamente no estaban superados. Y eso que el lazo de raso no parecía muy peligroso y la caja era de apertura fácil.

Así que separó las hojas para quedarse totalmente boquiabierta.

Un anillo.

Un anillo que brilló a la tenue luz de la habitación. Tenía una piedra central que era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

El corazón se le desbocó totalmente si es que no se le había recuperado.

-¿Es…?- volvió a titubear.

-Sí- respondió como si hubiera podido leerle la mente- Es el _anillo de compromiso_ que mi padre le dio a mi madre.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarlo contra la pared, como si quemara. Incluso había podido gritar. No, no había oído bien. No había dicho la palabra _compromiso_, ni aquello era un anillo para tal fin. Prefería que fuera cualquier cosa antes que eso. Incluso podía esperarse que fuera un _anillo de la virginidad_, ya que parecía tener aquel autocontrol hormonal tan maravilloso. Pero no algo ni que hubiera usado su madre a principios de siglo ni que fuera una pieza de transición antes de un aro en su anular.

Y mientras dudaba si dejar caer la caja sobre la cama y correr despavorida, Edward le cogió de la mano para mirarle con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que le hacían temblar las rodillas para decirle:

-Cásate conmigo.

Ahora se olvidó de respirar probablemente medio minuto, tanto que hasta se mareó. Al hacerlo batió la mano para soltar la de Edward y dejó la cajita sobre la cama como si le repugnara.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- rió nerviosa.

Frunciendo el ceño y mirando el anillo abandonado sobre el edredón, contestó:

-Hieres mi ego, Bella. Te pido que te cases conmigo y tú piensas que es un chiste.

-No puedes casarte. Tienes 17 años.

-Tengo 107- replicó.

-Legalmente, _este cuerpo_ tiene sólo 17 años- insistió Bella- Creo que ya habíamos hablado de los problemas en los que me puedes meter.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y la miró de nuevo como si pudiera leer su mente.

-Entonces, esperaremos a que _legalmente_ tenga 18 años- dijo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- repitió, con su risita nerviosa- Ya nadie se casa a los 18 años, Edward.

-Ni nadie ha vivido 90 años como vampiro y después vuelve como mortal- replicó él de nuevo.

-Pero los _mortales_ inteligentes, responsables y maduros no se casan a los 18 años- volvió a insistir.

-Los mortales inteligentes, responsables y maduros no se enamoran de un vampiro- dijo mostrándole su sonrisa torcida.

Iba a contestar un "_touché_" pero desde luego que no estaba ni tocada ni mucho menos fuera de combate. ¡Estaba decidido a que se comprometieran! ¡Y se lo había tenido muy callado! Por eso le había costado tan poco que Alice le colara en la habitación. ¡Que traidor! Y ella, inocente, pensando que sus pobres técnicas de seducción la llevarían como vencedora de la noche…

Como Bella lo único que hizo fue apretar los labios y mirar al anillo como si estuviera maldito mientras sudaba la gota gorda, volvió a tomarla de la mano, para decir:

-Bella, puede que no me acuerde de casi nada de mi existencia anterior a no ser por los ojos de Carlisle, pero de lo que sí recuerdo y ahora más que nunca, es de mi educación. Siempre fui un chico de _mi mundo_. No iba buscando el amor, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de ser soldado. No pensaba en otra cosa que en esa imagen idealizada de la gloria de la guerra que nos vendían entonces los eventuales reclutadores pero si te hubiera encontrado _entonces_, no tengo ninguna duda de lo que hubiera hecho. Yo era de esa clase de chicos que tan pronto hubiera descubierto que tú eras lo que yo buscaba me hubiera arrodillado ante ti y habría intentado por todos los medios asegurarme _tu mano_.

El mareo volvió a aparecer porque de nuevo a Bella se le olvidó respirar. Se le quedó la garganta gorda y lo único que salió de ella fue un gemidito entre la agonía y la rendición: delante de sus ojos casi desapareció su habitación actual y el Edward con la corbata aflojada y la camisa rehecha para aparecer ella sin su pijama de seda si no con una falda hasta los pies y una blusa de cuello alto anudada en el cuello junto a Edward vestido con un elegante traje que le entregaba un ramo de margaritas para después hincar la rodilla en el suelo y mostrarla el mismo anillo.

Y en ese mismo momento, en su viaje momentáneo en el tiempo atrás 90 años, le habría dicho que _sí_. Pero se contuvo, batió la cabeza y luchó por aire.

-Edward, yo… no creo en el matrimonio. Renee y Charlie estaban locamente enamorados cuando se casaron y terminaron repartiéndose mi custodia durante las vacaciones escolares.

-¿Tienes miedo al compromiso?

-No, no es eso. Yo… ya me siento comprometida a ti. Viviré de la misma manera que tú lo hagas: eternamente o mortalmente. Sólo que… no necesito que un anillo lo demuestre o ponerle fecha a una boda _antes de los 30_.

Dijo la última frase con tanta acritud que él no pudo más que volver a sonreír.

-Es decir, que te hubieras convertido en vampiro sin pensártelo, pero no te convertirás en mi esposa- dijo.

-Más o menos.

-Bella, no hay comparación entre el nivel de compromiso de una unión marital y renunciar a tu alma a cambio de convertirte en vampiro para siempre, como querías.

-Claro que la hay: si me hubiera convertido en vampiro nos hubiéramos ido de Forks y si nos casamos, todo el mundo se enterará.

-Entonces… ¿tus reticencias a aceptar el anillo de mi madre es… lo que la gente piense?- inquirió.

-No quiero ser una de esas chicas, Edward- exhaló aire teatralmente-. ¡De esas que se casan al acabar el instituto! No estamos en tu siglo, estamos en el mío. Renee se volvería loca. Toda la vida me ha estado hablando en contra del matrimonio. Y Charlie explotaría de la decepción: antes de que llegaras se puso rojo de rabia porque discutiendo le dije que algún día sería _una Cullen_ y…

-¿Le dijiste eso?- preguntó jovial- ¿Qué algún día llevarás _mi apellido_?

-¡_Pero no antes de los 30_!- rebatió apretando los puños.

Bella gimió de nuevo exasperada y se exasperó más al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Edward. Hasta se deslizó por el edredón y la abrazó aunque ella tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y aferrarle también. Riéndose de nuevo, le besó la mejilla para susurrarle al oído:

-Guardaré el anillo, no te preocupes por ello. Pero lo llevaré siempre conmigo para ponértelo al menor signo de debilidad.

-Eres increíble- murmuró entre dientes.

-Gracias- añadió igual de jovial.

-Me has amargado la Navidad- volvió a rumiar.

-Lo lamento- contestó sonriendo- ¿Puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo, o ya es demasiado tarde?

-¿Olvidar la última media hora?- preguntó ella arrugando la frente.

-No lo creo- dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma o Alice vendrá a buscarte ahora que sabe que el dibujo de su visión se hará realidad tarde o temprano?

-¿Qué dibujo?- preguntó él extrañado.

-En el regalo de Navidad- explicó- había un dibujo de una visión de mí vestida de novia y ella al lado, de lo que parecía una dama de honor.

-Oh…- suspiró- Que interesante.

-¿No lo sabías?- insistió Bella.

-No- dijo él disimulando nuevamente una sonrisa- Le dije que no me contara lo que pasaría al entregártelo.

-Sois un par de tramposos. Con vosotros nunca se puede ganar- refunfuñó de nuevo.

-Vampiros y exvampiros, ¿te lo puedes creer? No se puede confiar en ellos.


	62. La hermana favorita

**61. La hermana favorita.**

Cuando notó que la respiración de Bella se hacía cada vez más pausada y profunda, soltó cuidadosamente la mano que le aferraba y se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo y comprobar así que no se había despertado. Mejor aún, Bella carraspeó y se rascó la nariz con la mano libre pero siguió dormida.

Una vez en cuchillas casi se arrastró hacia los pies de la cama y recogió su chaqueta tras meterse la corbata por la cabeza y su regalo. Así comprobó que el móvil seguía en el bolsillo del abrigo y la cajita de joyería en la chaqueta.

Sonrió al notar el tacto. Definitivamente, no había salido nada como esperaba, pero Alice había tenido la visión que le había regalado a Bella y él insistiría hasta que por fin cediera.

Una vez de pie y buscando el dial de Alice en el móvil, bostezó. Estaba realmente cansado. Antes permanecer en la habitación de Bella cuando dormía era mucho más fácil ya que él no tenía que descansar. Estuvo a punto de rendirse en un par de ocasiones al oír el corazón de Bella y su respiración que eran el mejor de los somníferos, pero Alice no se había mantenido _a la escucha_ por lo que no era nada seguro quedarse allí, a escasos metros del jefe Swan, sin saber si aparecería o no.

En el segundo tono la llamada se cortó del otro lado y antes de que se lo volviera a aguardar en el bolsillo o decidiera si intentarlo nuevamente, Alice ya estaba en el alfeizar. Apenas le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, él lo hizo resignado, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir tras notar el frío de la noche, la nieve caer a su alrededor y el aire que levantaba la carrera de Alice cargando con él que le alborotaba los cabellos, ya estaban al lado de su coche a unos dos kilómetros de casa de los Swan.

-Estoy oliendo el raso y el terciopelo de la caja. Y el oro y los diamantes. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo ha querido- dijo él sin más.

Alice se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración, a lo que él no le hizo caso mientras abría la puerta del coche y se intentaba meter dentro. Intentaba, porque cuando dobló la pierna para sentarse, Alice le detuvo.

-No la veo con él puesto, pero el futuro no ha camb…

Edward saltó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con la mano chistando incluso para que se callara.

-No digas nada. Ya le has colado a Bella tu visión en su regalo, así que no quiero saber nada más.

Alice se zafó de la mano en una breve sacudida.

-¿Seguro?- añadió levantando una ceja.

-¡Muy seguro!

Chasqueó la lengua y siguió mirándolo con aquella expresión suya juguetonamente jovial mientras su ceja continuaba levantada.

-¿Has visto el dibujo? ¿Te lo ha enseñado?

-Alice…- suspiró él.

-Está bien- dijo ella, dejando incluso los hombros caer- No _veo_ que cambies de opinión. Así que ahora, por mucho que insistas, no te lo diré así pases por encima de mi cadáver- y se echó a reír.

-No le veo la gracia- masculló él.

-Pues yo sí.

El aire se cortó cuando se convirtió en un borrón y al segundo ya estaba sentada dentro y encendía el motor.

-¿Vamos?- añadió palmeando el asiento del copiloto.

En otro suspiro, se sentó dentro. Iba en contra de sus principios subirse en un coche con Alice, y más desde que era mortal, pero también iba en contra de sus principios preocupar a Esme, así que como un buen chico, accedió. Al segundo una mano fría le abrochaba el cinturón y casi a la misma vez le pegaba un buen acelerón al coche para sacarlo de la nieve que había seguido cayendo.

_Perdóname_, le dijo mentalmente a su Volvo.

-¿Le han gustado mucho sus otros regalos, verdad?- añadió Alice.

-Casi explota de felicidad al ver los billetes de Florida. Echa mucho de menos a su madre, y creo que no lo dice para no disgustar a Charlie.

-Pero ella no se irá de aquí a menos que tú tomes ese avión con ella.

-Ahora eso, va a ser posible- sonrió.

¡Florida! ¿Sería como había visto en películas y en la mente de las personas con las que se había topado en su existencia que pensaban en playas idílicas y en cócteles con sombrillitas? Antes incluso de la desastrosa fiesta del 18 cumpleaños de Bella, cuando _leyó_ que Esme y Carlisle querían regalarle los billetes por primera vez, se imaginó y planeó cómo harían para que él pudiera acompañarla y casi a lo más lejos que había llegado era un vuelo de ida y vuelta nocturno e inventarse algo – deberes, cansancio,…- para permanecer bajo techo a las horas a las que el sol brillaba. Pero ahora eso ya no era necesario. Tenía que ir a la playa con Bella. Aunque eso implicara alguna prenda de baño que la diabólica de su hermana le comprara.

-No _veo_ cuándo ocurrirá, pero sí que lo habéis decidido.

-¿Qué te he dicho?- preguntó él enfadado.

-Me vienen sin que yo lo planeé, Edward- le reprochó- Se plantan ahí y no puedo ignorarlas.

-Ya…- rezongó.

-Es como tú cuando oyes a ese _chucho_- insistió- y no te gusta.

-No es que no me guste. Le detesto- respondió con voz de ultratumba.

-Aunque no haya aceptado tu regalo- dijo Alice- le ha gustado muchísimo más que el de él. De hecho, se lo quitará mañana y cuando le vea, le dirá que lo ha guardado porque no quería perderlo.

Podía haber exclamado otro "_Qué te he dicho_", pero la sonrisa y el orgullo se abrió paso en su cara. Para disimular, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó mejor en el asiento, como ni siquiera lo hubiera oído.

-Aunque, tendré que pasar a dejarle otro suéter que le tape el cuello, porque no querrás que Charlie vea lo que _le has hecho_. ¿Cuándo va a asumir Bella que vive en Forks y a dejar de usar capas de ropa de Phoenix?

Contuvo la respiración un segundo y notó como la espalda se le tensaba, más cuando podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisita maléfica de Alice. Durante toda la conversación con el anillo delante pudo observar que la marca estaba enrojecida, pero durante un buen rato se olvidó de ella ya que tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Y ahora, antes de irse, estaba acurrucada sobre su lado izquierdo, por lo que nada le llamó más la atención.

-Te agradeceré eternamente tu fiebre consumista si consigues que Charlie no se entere, no le de otra charla y no me odie más a mí.

-Mmm…- murmuró Alice- ¿Eternamente?

-Es una forma de hablar.

-Ya…- suspiró juguetona ella.

-Por favor- imploró.

-Edward, sé que ahora tienes hormonas, pero… ¿morderla?- se rió- ¿Es porque ahora no tienes veneno y querías ver qué pasaba?

No, no se iba a callar. Por mucho que él contuviera la respiración y siguiera fijo en la carretera, cosa que ella no hacía, parloteando y moviendo las manos que ni le hacían falta para sujetar el volante. ¿Por qué tendría que ser ella la que estaba allí y no Jasper que la mayoría de las veces no hablaba por no separar los labios?

-No la mordí- musitó- Sólo…- y pensar en la palabra que iba a decir le hacía sonrojarse y seguro que ya lo estaba bastante- _succioné_.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Oh! ¡Alice! ¿Te pregunto yo a ti por qué decides hacer _ciertas cosas_ que no me incumben en absoluto?

-Pero puedes hacerlo- añadió sonando angelical.

Como parecía no tener interés en dejar en tema, Edward bufó:

-No sé por qué lo hice. Me apetecía. Me dejé llevar. Punto final. Mañana le darás un jersey que le tape hasta la barbilla o una bufanda o un abrigo y no volveremos a hablar de esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh, sí, claro que hablaremos, y ahora mismo.

De un volantazo que hizo que incluso las ruedas chirriaran sobre la charretera, Alice desvió el coche hacia la cuneta que hizo que ambos saltaran dentro por las irregularidades del terreno para quedar parados sin más.

-¿Qué…?- dudó Edward.

-Vamos a tener una charla. La necesitas.

-¿Una charla? ¿De qué?

-De sexo.

-¡Dios Santo!- exclamó tan alto que puede que su grito saliera fuera del automóvil y llegara al pueblo- Arranca ahora mismo. No pienso hablar contigo sobre… _eso_.

-¿Y con Carlisle?

-¡Ni con Carlisle!

-Yo creo que es justo:- insistió e insistió- Bella tuvo la suya con Charlie, así que tú deberías de tener la tuya.

-Bella tiene 18 años, y yo tengo 107. Hay bastantes diferencias.

-Pero los dos sois igual de cándidos e inmaculados en ese campo- repitió.

-Y así vamos a seguir, así que no corrompas mis oídos, te lo suplico.

Haciendo caso omiso, Alice rebatió:

-¿No tienes dudas? Yo no tuve ninguna experiencia humana, y si la tuve no la recuerdo, pero esencialmente es lo mismo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡Nada!

-Podrías hablar con Esme, porque ella sí que tuvo experiencias humanas. No fueron buenas pero…

-¡Alice!- la batió sujetándola por los brazos- ¿No me escuchas? No pienso hablar con ninguno de vosotros sobre eso. ¿Te queda claro?

Tomó aire y lo soltó al segundo, para después mostrar un mohín como si fuera a llorar.

-Sólo quiero ayudarte, Edward.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Ya he tenido que vivir mortificado con vuestros pensamientos con carga sexual cuando no me interesaban en absoluto, así que ahora que me he librado de ellos, es lo último que me apetece.

-Lo entiendo.

-Perfecto- replicó- Y ahora, arranca, por favor.

Le miró unos segundos pero después suspiró resignada y volvió a poner en marcha el coche. Tomó aire, pero Edward le chistó, enfurecido y colérico así que hasta que volvió a recostarse en su asiento ella no esperó a su segundo asalto.

-Hay cosas que no se aprenden por mucho que hayas estudiado Medicina en Harvard dos veces.

-¡Alice Cullen! ¡¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?! ¿Te he hecho algo en los últimos 40 años para que me odies así?- gimió exasperado

-Soy tu hermana favorita, ¿recuerdas? Y sólo quiero que seas feliz… en todos los _aspectos_.

-¡Ahora no me siento nada feliz!- le espetó.

-Sólo quiero decir que siempre la experiencia…

-No quiero saber de tu experiencia, ni de la de Esme ni de la de Carlisle- le interrumpió-. Ya sé demasiado y los Volturis se lo podían haber llevado junto con mi don. Pero no, sigue ahí. Así que, por lo que más quieras, por lo que me viste sufrir para que latiera mi corazón, si no quieres que se me pare, deja el tema. No necesito ninguna información ahora porque me educaron en 1900 y lo único que sé es que lo correcto es esperar _al matrimonio_.

Alice dio un saltito en su asiento y le miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Bella no sabe _esa parte_.

-Sí la sabe.

-No la sabe, Edward. Si lo supiera, ¿crees que te esperaría con un pijama de seda que no se pondría _ni muerta_ por si acaso consigue hacer que tus hormonas ganen la batalla?

Negó con la cabeza y miró a la alfombrilla de su coche, suplicando mentalmente que Alice dejara de mortificarle. Claro que Bella no sabía esa parte: siempre queriendo socavar su autocontrol, primero cuando era vampiro y ese autocontrol la salvaba minuto a minuto de acabar muerta, y ahora que ya era humano y sólo tenía que luchar con determinadas partes de su cuerpo que parecían tener vida propia.

Pero ella más que nunca desde esta noche sabía que él deseaba más que nada casarse con ella. Si luchó por tu mortalidad era para pasar su _vida humana_ con ella. Y hacer todo lo que se hace en una vida humana. Ir despacio, saborearlo todo poco a poco…

No era necesario formular la frase _esperar al matrimonio_, ¿verdad?

-Es lo que se _debe_ de hacer- refunfuñó.

-Pues antes de que te vuelva a _atacar_ con otro camisón, y te aseguro que el que yo le compré es muchísimo más bonito, deberías de tener una charla con ella.

-Como disfrutas con esto.

-Con cada latido de tu corazón, ya te lo he dicho- se rió- ¿Quieres ahora tus regalos? Oficialmente, ya es Navidad.

Señaló hacia el norte, y vio la mansión, que relucía más que nunca entre la nieve. Las luces de la planta baja estaban encendidas, así que probablemente Esme – la encargada de custodiarle por la noche – le estaría esperando, y como era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellas…

-Está bien. Solo avísame si me voy a cortar con un papel.

-Edward, ¿humor macabro?- añadió en otra carcajada suya musical.

* * *

**Nota:** _Este capítulo va dedicado a todas esa personas que adoran la relación de Edward y Alice, como yo. Siempre creí que en la Saga se merecían más interacción, así que aquí va con mi toque personal._


	63. Un fin anticipado

_Antes de nada agradecer UNA VEZ MÁS todas las reviews, las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Anima mucho a seguir metiéndome en la cabeza de estos personajes y a continuar su historia de amor alternativa!.  
_

_Los capítulos a partir de ahora serán más largos para que la espera no sea tan grande, fusionando varios del estilo de los de antes. Espero que el cambio guste a todo el mundo y anime a MUCHISIMOS MÁS comentarios. ¡Gracias!_

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva (New Moon). Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**62. Un fin anticipado.**

-¿Y es necesario?- preguntó Bella cansada.

Su padre se revolvió en la cocina, donde ponía puré de patata en una fuente de manera ruidosa para exhalar aire por la nariz.

-Claro que es necesario, Bella. Los Black son casi familia nuestra. Y ya que no pasamos juntos la Navidad, qué menos que llevarles algunas sobras y un poco de tarta.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpecito con el codo para tomar ella el cucharón y hacerlo, porque lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ponerlo todo perdido. Que planes más audaces tenía Charlie siempre: cualquier cosa para poner a prueba la paciencia de Edward. ¡Y eso que no sabía que él no quería que fuera a La Push! De conocer ese dato la hubiera arrastrado a primera hora de la mañana.

Y menos mal, porque habría visto a los pies de su cama cuidadosamente depositado otro nuevo suéter de cuello bien subido y se preguntaría por qué Alice le había dejado un nuevo regalo y por qué en su habitación.

Santa Alice y sus poderes de videncia. Cuando se miró en el espejo tras lavarse la cara, casi grita asustada. ¡Menuda marca! Si Edward se la viera no se volvería a acercar a su cuello mientras viviera. Ayer estaba rojo, pero hoy ya era morado por algunas partes y parduzco por otras, algo fácil de explicar porque con su piel clara y fina con apoyarse más de dos segundos sobre alguna superficie ya se le formaba una herida, pero en semejante parte, era difícil de explicar…

Sobre todo cuando durante la tarde anterior no la tenía.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en casa.- rebatió ella- ¿Y si te lo preparo y se lo llevas tú?

Charlie volvió a soplar. Más bien a bufar:

-No. Se lo vamos a llevar _los dos_. Volveremos enseguida, así que no te quitaremos parte de tu tiempo para que lo pases con _ese capullo_.

-Papá…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó inocente como si no hubiera soltado ningún improperio o ningún insulto- Ni siquiera te ha hecho un regalo por Navidad, Bella. ¿Cómo quieres que me guste? Se presenta aquí vestido como un modelo, conduciendo ese cochazo suyo y ni siquiera se rasca el bolsillo para hacerte un regalo.

_Si tú supieras qué regalo me tenía preparado, Charlie_, pensó Bella, _llevarle sobras a los Black sería la menor de tus preocupaciones._

Cuando se despertó se quedó tumbada en la cama pensando durante un buen rato en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, como si fuese un sueño. Todos los buenos momentos con _este_ Edward desde su vuelta le parecían algo más mágico que los que vivió con el _otro_, pero esta última cena de Navidad lo superaba: verle como estaba de impresionante con su traje y su corbata – más que en el día del Baile de Graduación donde ella se sentía pequeña e insignificante a su lado -, lo que soportó a Charlie durante la velada, los besos de después y para culminar, el anillo…

Pedirle que se casaran… ¡ahora! Había perdido el juicio si pensaba que ella diría que sí y que después Charlie no le iba a perseguir con un arma recién cargada.

-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

-Y te hace caso.

-Exacto. Por que me quiere y respeta mis deseos.

-Ya veo- volvió a murmurar- Es todo perfección.

-¿Has hablado ya con mamá?- preguntó ella- Dijiste que le preguntarías qué le parecía que _Edward y yo_ vayamos a verla a Jacksonville.

Charlie Swan miró con acritud a su hija y desplegó el periódico para ponérselo delante y no verla. El periódico atrasado que ya tenía el crucigrama hecho. ¡Claro que había hablado con Renee! Su tono poco amistoso desde el teléfono de la cocina le habían despertado. Ruegos de "_Renee, por favor, sólo es una niña_" o "_Tú no conoces a ese capullo y que estuviera a su lado en el Hospital no cuenta porque después la dejó tirada como una colilla_" o "_Más vale que te asegures que duerman bien separados_". Y seguro que ella hubiera estallado en júbilo al saberlo y a pedirle que no lo retrasaran ni un día más el viaje había colaborado al humor agrio _post-cena Navideña_ de Charlie.

-Sí- rumió.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Bella intentando disimular su sonrisa.

-Puedes. Ir. Con. Él.- respondió deteniéndose entre palabra y palabra- Un fin de semana. Nada de época de exámenes. Y yo hablaré con el Dr. Cullen para decirle un par de cosas sobre hacer _ese tipo_ de regalos.

-Papá, el Dr. Cullen no quería causar ningún problema- insistió.

-Ya oí a _ese capullo_ ayer- volvió a rumiar- Es menor. Necesita un permiso para poder salir del Estado.

Claro, claro, claro. El jefe Swan asegurándose de que todo el mundo cumplía las leyes. Seguro que si le reprochaba algo a Carlisle era no haberle concedido el placer de regalarle los billetes el año anterior para que él pudiera haberle espetado un _no_ en la cara, ya que si fuera menor ella necesitaría el permiso paterno que jamás le daría.

-El Dr. Cullen se lo dará.

-Sí, si se lo dio para irse a Los Ángeles…

Tapó la fuente ruidosamente y contó hasta tres para no tirársela a la cabeza. Por cosas así la gente iba a la cárcel. Y pegar a tu padre estaba mal, sobre todo cuando éste era el jefe de policía.

-Estaré lista en 5 minutos.

-Te espero aquí- contestó sin levantar la vista del crucigrama hecho.

Salió de la cocina y correteó escaleras arriba para entrar en su habitación. Tomó su móvil y mientras escuchaba cómo los tonos se sucedían, miró por la ventana: ya había dejado de nevar y el blanco se estaba empezando a teñir de marrón porque había vuelto a llover, aunque en los alrededores de la casa todo seguía impoluto y virginal. Se preguntó cómo harían los Cullen para no dejar huellas en la nieve recién caída, ya que claramente, Alice había ido y venido varias veces, y una de ellas cargando con Edward.

Edward abrió un ojo y profirió un quejido agónico cuando le despertó un sonidito producido por una vibración. Primero alargó la mano para apagar el despertador, pero cuando lo tocó y lo golpeó, el sonido no cesó por lo que tuvo que incorporar la cabeza.

¿Qué hora era? Seguro que no había dormido más de un par de horas. Había estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada abriendo paquetes, probándose ropa, diciendo que todo le había gustado, mirando libros de instrucciones de aparatos y buscando sitio para nuevos discos que había sido la orgía de regalos que había bajo el árbol. Estaba exhausto, pero, por ver su cara de felicidad de Esme, Alice, Carlisle y Emmett y darles una _Navidad casi humana_, había bien merecido la pena.

* * *

-Es Bella- susurró Alice apareciendo de la nada, arrodillada junto a su mesilla de noche.

Dio un respingo y se incorporó. Ni viviendo un millón de años – y esa nueva envoltura humana suya no se lo iba a permitir – se acostumbraría a la omnipresencia de Alice donde menos se la esperara.

-Va a decirte que Charlie quiere que vaya a La Push con él y está preocupada por si te enfadas. Charlie quiere llevarles sobras de la cena de ayer y lleva insistiendo toda la mañana.

-¿Y ella va a estar bien allí? ¿Con…- frunció el ceño- el _lobisón_ adolescente?

-Sí. Le dirá lo de la pulsera- sonrió- Al menos, eso es lo que ha decidido.

Asintió, carraspeó – porque ahora por las mañanas tenía una voz de lo más engolada- y tomó su móvil, donde, ciertamente, en la pantalla se leía "_Bella_". Se lo puso a la oreja y le hizo una seña a Alice para que desapareciera, que se convirtió en un borrón que salió incluso por la puerta cerrada.

-Buenos días- dijo él, tras asegurarse que estaba solo.

-Buenos días, ¿dormías?- preguntó la dulce voz de Bella desde el otro lado

-Ayer me acosté muy tarde de madrugada.

-¿Problemas en la vuelta a casa?

-No, no- bueno, _casi no_, pero no le iba a contar el bochorno que sufrió al persuadir a Alice para que le hablara de sexo, una charla que de momento no necesitaba y Bella no iba a conocer jamás– Esme y Alice estaban impacientes para que abriera los regalos de Navidad y todos parecían tan entusiasmados que no quise estropearles el momento con recordarles que ahora duermo. Pero fue genial.

-Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tu primera Navidad desde 1918. Aunque- carraspeó- todo no haya salido como tú lo _planearas_.

Edward se volvió a reír. Claramente se refería al anillo y al compromiso. Pero tenía paciencia. Sabía, que, tarde o temprano se saldría con la suya. Alice lo había _visto_.

-Esperaré- dijo, seguro.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella- ¿Alguna novedad referente a… la caza?

-No. Jasper se quedó custodiándote y Emmett y Carlisle se le unieron cuando terminamos el intercambio de regalos. Pero Esme, Alice y Rosalie- sí, Rosalie seguía allí, poniendo mohines a cada paquete que desenvolvió y no uniéndose al júbilo del resto de su familia- estaban aquí, así que todo debe ir bien.

-Tengo una noticia buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieres oír antes?

-La buena, por supuesto – y se guardó el _porque si la mala es que vas a ir a La Push, ya lo sé_.

-Renee está como loca porque vayamos a Florida. Charlie se ha tenido que rendir y sólo ha puesto como condición un fin de semana, nada de época de exámenes y que no durmamos juntos- y se rió- ¿Cuándo crees que podremos? He estado pensando que en un par de semanas estaría bien porque no tendremos los semestrales hasta…

Edward exhaló una especie de quejido que interrumpió la jovial charla de Bella. Se había perdido en mitad de la conversación. Justo a la altura de la visión que estaba teniendo de Charlie diciendo que _no durmieran juntos_. ¿Acaso sospechaba que en algún momento dado el viaje a Florida era con ese fin? ¿Y dormir juntos? Ellos habían dormido juntos un millar de veces – más veces Bella dormía que él que sólo podía desde hacía semanas – pero… ¿en qué sentido?

La cara de Alice de ayer durante la charla se le volvió a aparecer en su imaginación a la vez que el pulso se le aceleraba.

-¿Poder? ¿Qué?- inquirió.

-Eh…- dudó Bella- Viajar a Florida.- ¿Te parece bien en un par de fines de semana?- insistió- Carlisle debe de firmarte un permiso para poder salir del Estado.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Aunque falsifico mejor la firma de Carlisle que él mismo- respondió- No veo la hora de cumplir _humanamente_ los 18.

-¿Te podré preparar una fiesta yo a ti?

-¿Y me regalarás algo que yo deseo _mucho_ y para lo que debo de esperar a los 18 años humanos?- preguntó juguetón.

-No- contestó cortante Bella- Quizá a los 30. O a los 32. O incluso a los 35.

-Sucumbirás antes.

-Lo veremos- replicó de nuevo- ¿Quieres oír ahora la mala noticia?

Edward se rió antes de contestar. Venga, ya estaba preparado.

-Claro. Aunque seguro que no es tan mala.

-Charlie se ha puesto muy pesado en que vaya con él a La Push a ver a los Black. Espero que no cause algún problema al cruzar la frontera.

Excepto a sus nervios y a integridad psíquica, no causaba ningún problema, no. Seguro que Charlie lo sabía: que se ponía celoso de Jacob más al _leer_ en sus pensamientos lo enamorado que estaba de Bella. Él era como un hijo para el jefe Swan, así que qué mejor que intentar que ambos pasaran tiempo juntos, sacándole a él fuera de la fotografía porque le detestaba. Intentó borrar esos sentimientos negativos. Él no era nadie para impedirle a Bella que hiciera algo, menos para que discutiera con su padre y hacerla infeliz.

-No te preocupes. Pero vuelve pronto. Alice no te puede ver allí. Y me pongo _frenético_.

Buena palabra. Mejor que _celoso_ e _inseguro_…

-Te llamaré a la vuelta- dijo ella destilando en su voz una sonrisa- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti más.

Bella se quedó mirando unos instantes la pantalla de su móvil donde indicaba que la llamada a Edward había finalizado y como podía pasarse así todo el día y tenía cosas que hacer, se lo guardó en su bolso, para tomarlo junto con su abrigo y así salir de la habitación. Al empezar a bajar las escaleras escuchó la voz de Charlie – poco amistosa – en el teléfono de la cocina, y curiosa se asomó.

Colgaba el teléfono de un empujó sobre el soporte de pared a la vez que resoplaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ha habido un accidente en el Condado de Mason por culpa de la nieve y tengo que ir a ayudar. Ayer les ofrecí nuestra quitanieves y no la quisieron. ¿Y ves lo que ha ocurrido?- añadió enfadado.

-Ten cuidado- acertó a decir ella.

-Billy y Jacob te están esperando. Diles que iré en cuanto pueda.

-No te preocupes.

-Conduce con cuidado.

Y asintiendo aún en el umbral de la cocina, vio como su padre se ponía su cazadora de sheriff y salía de la casa.

* * *

Pobre cacharro. Mejor eso que insultarlo. No lo admitiría nunca delante de nadie porque le encantaba su antigualla pero la calefacción estaba estropeada y seguro que hacía más frío dentro de la cabina que fuera, las cadenas que desde que empezó a nevar Charlie se empeñó en que llevara puestas la hacían botar por culpa de la inexistente amortiguación y el motor bramaba y bramaba por culpa del esfuerzo.

Si llegaba de una pieza a La Push, le pediría a Jacob que le echara un vistazo.

Pobre cacharro, de nuevo. A los ancianos no se les hacía salir a pasear por la nieve en medio de carreteras mojadas y potenciales placas de hielo. Era inhumano. Y ella se lo estaba haciendo a su coche.

Un ruido seco proveniente del lateral trasero derecho de su coche la asustó a la vez que le hizo dar un volantazo. El coche botó como si hubiera pasado por un obstáculo y tuvo que hace un subviraje cuando la dirección parecía de chicle y el coche iba en todas direcciones. El pavimento chirrió al contacto con las cadenas y en la lucha por hacerse por el control giró a la izquierda, dejando la camioneta totalmente atravesada en la carretera cuando en el mismo lateral trasero derecho algo explosionó y la suspensión se quedó seriamente vencida hacia ese mismo lado.

Sin tener muy claro si había gritado o no por el susto y llevándose la mano al pecho para controlar la respiración, se bajó apresurada del coche. Junto a la nieve y al agua de la carretera había una enorme mancha de algo que salía de su capó, que humeaba, además de tener una rueda pinchada.

¡Y estaba en medio de la nada!

Miró a un lado – bosque. Miró al otro lado – bosque. Miró adelante – carretera oscura flanqueada por bosque. Miró hacia atrás – sus rodadas en la carretera intransitada, oscura y rodeada de bosque.

Quien sabe si por la adrenalina que causa el miedo, revivió en unos segundos el accidente de Tyler del que Edward le salvó de morir aplastada, así que rauda volvió dentro de la camioneta para rescatar su bolso y tomar su móvil. En la alfombrilla del pasajero había ahora un montón de puré de patata mezclado con salsa y las guindas de la tarta así que no era un buen sitio donde permanecer mucho tiempo. Llamaría a Edward para que la viniera a recoger si es que no estaba ya de camino porque Alice hubiera visto el semi-accidente. No estaba muy segura de haber cruzado la frontera o si al haber decidido ir a ver a los Black su futuro era incierto para su amiga. Aunque también podía llamar a Charlie, mandaría a alguien a por ella. O incluso a Jacob, estaba mucho más cerca de La Push que del pueblo o qué decir de la mansión de los Cullen.

Pero todo esto se fue al traste cuando comprobó en la pantalla de su móvil que no había cobertura.

Su móvil estaba tan muerto como su pobre Chevrolet.

Ahora sí que suspiró asustada y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. El pulso se le aceleró cada más según pasaba la vista por cada uno de esos árboles. La cara de Victoria y Laurent se pintó en su imaginación. Estaba allí sola, incomunicada y dos vampiros muy peligrosos campaban por la zona. O al menos habían campado.

Edward había dicho que todo iba bien, ¿no? Y Jacob dijo que habían perdido su rastro hacia el mar, ¿no? Si empezaba se marchaba enseguida entraría en la reserva y alguien la reconocería y la llevaría a casa de los Black. Y Billy y Jacob la esperaban, así que saldrían en su búsqueda si tardaba demasiado.

Empezó a caminar antes dejando una nota sobre el volante donde decía que iba en dirección a la reserva por si alguien se encontraba el coche, mirando a ambos lados y saltando a cada ruido. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo _ruidoso_ que era un bosque en silencio. La nieve que se iba cayendo de las ramas hacía unos pequeños estruendos al llegar al suelo, lo mismo que las gotas de agua y sus propias pisadas retumbaban como si pesara varios centenares de kilos. Cuando llevaba andados varios minutos – volviendo adelante y atrás constantemente al perder contacto visual con su camioneta – vio hacia el noroeste humo en el cielo plomizo y decidiendo que serían las primeras cabañas de la reserva, salió de la carretera para tomar el camino que bordeaba el río para llegar mucho antes.

Resbaló en un par de ocasiones – unas traicioneras ramas escondidas entre la nieve le quisieron atrapar los pies- y vale, en una de esas ocasiones tocó el suelo con el trasero, pero concentrada y cuidando de cada paso siguió el curso del río hasta casi déjalo atrás y llegar a un gran claro desde donde se veía, a lo lejos, el primer tejado.

-¿Bella?

Se volvió como un resorte cuando en el claro resonó una musical y embriagadora voz, llamándola. Y como un resorte saltó su corazón al ver de quién era esa voz.

-La…la…Laurent.

Ya estaba. Todo perdido. Su fin tan anticipado. Qué razón tenía Edward con que era un imán para los problemas. Enloquecería al saber que Laurent le había atacado. Se culparía a sí mismo por que, según él, sólo querían venganza por los de James. Pobre Alice, también se culparía. Y Jacob. Y Charlie. Él era el que había insistido en que fuera a La Push. La nieve de la carretera no era lo más peligroso de camino a la reserva.

Pensó que de haber sabido este final tan funesto, de haber intuido que todos los planes de lo Cullen para vigilarla iba a irse al traste a la mínima le hubiera dicho que _sí_ a Edward la noche anterior para que al menos hubiera creído que se saldría con la suya a la idea de casarse antes de los 30 y haberle hecho feliz durante unas horas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- añadió con su peculiar acento.

¿Quería entablar una conversación? ¿Por qué no saltaba ya sobre ella y la mataba? Así podría intentar huir desesperadamente, fracasando estrepitosamente en su lucha por seguir viva.

-Vivo aquí- contestó, intentando parecer serena- ¿Y tú? ¿No estabas en Denali con la familia de Tanya y los Cullen?

-Sí, estuve un tiempo, y de hecho probé esa dieta vegetariana suya. Pero me fui porque el sacrificio era enorme y los Cullen no eran muy buena compañía aquellos días.

Se deslizó por encima de la nieve en un movimiento casi imperceptible para los ojos de Bella y se plató delante de ella. Sus pupilas brillaban carmesí más que nunca y tenía los labios más pálidos que el resto de su piel. Ella sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba porque al Edward _de antes_ también se le ponían así: estaba sediento.

Y para colmo ella olía apetitosamente bien.

Que pronto se había olvidado de los viejos hábitos gracias al Edward de los ojos verdes.

-Echaban mucho de menos a esa pareja tuya tan vengativa- añadió-. Edward, ¿no? Decían que se había ido de viaje a Italia a poder hablar con la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_ y recuperar su mortalidad. ¿Lo logró?

De su boca iba a salir un sí, pero antes se le escapó una lágrima que cruzó su mejilla. Su aliento frío chocaba contra su cara de lo cerca que estaba y el miedo ya la gobernaba. Si ese era el único intento que iba a tener de mantener a Edward vivo y agradecerle que había luchado para estarlo y permanecer a su lado estas semanas, mentiría lo mejor que pudiera.

-No.

Laurent movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirándole fijamente a la cara, como si quisiera saber si decía la verdad o no. Quizás no lo sabía. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo? El olor de Edward era completamente nuevo, nada parecido al de antes. Ahora tenía sangre y un corazón que la impulsaba por todo su cuerpo. Si Laurent había estado en su habitación y había captado su esencia, o incluso en el prado… ¡no tenía por qué relacionarlo!

-¿En serio? Esa vidente… Alice… no lo tenía claro. A veces lo _veía_, pero otras veces no.

-Le reclutaron. Los Volturis. Ahora es uno de ellos.

Volvió a hacer el gesto con la cabeza, ladeándola y no apartó sus ojos carmesí de ella. Así que Bella aventuró que por una vez no estaba siendo tan mala mentirosa. Quizás el quid era estar en peligro de muerte. Su voz sonó dura y fuerte, incluso con acritud, así que añadió:

-No puedes imaginarte el poder que tiene.

-Me sorprende que te dejara atrás- respondió Laurent-. Eras una especie de mascotita para él, ¿no?

-Algo así- susurró.

-¿Los otros Cullen le acompañarán?

-No lo creo. Los Volturis sólo tenían interés en reclutarle a él por, ya sabes,… _su don_.

-Oh…- suspiró- es cierto, leía las mentes- dijo en un acertado tiempo pasado-. Sí, a los Volturis no les interesaría perder tal potencial devolviéndole la mortalidad. Ni dejándole que beba sangre animal…

Dijo con tanta pasión la palabra _sangre_ que Bella dio un respingo, todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó y dejó de respirar unos segundos.

-Lástima- suspiró de nuevo saliendo de sus cábalas en voz alta y volviendo a una conversación entre dos personas- A Victoria eso le enfadará.

-¿Vic…to…ria…a?- titubeó.

Casi cuando terminó de decir su nombre esperó que su imponente figura pelirroja apareciera de la nada como la de Laurent y se tirara a su yugular, pero en aquel bosque no había nadie. El vampiro se le acercó más, si cabe y prosiguió hablando:

-Tiene un urdido plan para matarte, ya sabes, porque tu pareja mató a la suya. Pareja por pareja. Matarte delante de él a ser posible para que sufriera tu pérdida toda la eternidad. Ya sé que es enrevesado, y más meter a neófitos por el medio que se descontrolan a cada segundo, pero así se aseguraría de que ninguno de los Cullen te protegieran el tiempo suficiente. Ahora se va a disgustar cuando sepa que yo te _maté_.

Bella dio un par de pasos atrás a la vez que otra lágrima cruzaba su rostro. Laurent la volvió a mirar ladeando la cabeza, curioso e incluso levantó una mano haciendo además de acariciarle la mejilla, amable.

-Oh, no, no, no temas. Seré rápido, no vas a sentirlo. Estaba en la zona de caza y sólo con olerte se me hace la boca agua. Se va fuera de planes, lo sé, pero tengo mucha sed.

Buscó en su cerebro una nueva excusa. Algo que le diera tiempo. Una nueva amenaza. Un…

-Edward sabrá que has sido tú.- dijo, incluso apretando los puños- Los otros Cullen se lo dirán y vendrá desde Italia sólo para matarte. Y ahora puede hacerlo simplemente señalándote.

Entrecerró los ojos y la escrutó, pero al segundo se relajó:

-Con suerte esta noche lloverá, se quitará la nieve y se perderá mi olor. Nadie encontrará tu cuerpo. Desaparecerás, como tantos humanos. No hay razón porque Edward quiera irse de la _Santa Cúpula del Poder_ para vengarte de nuevo o se tome la molestia de investigar si se marchó ni siquiera mirando atrás. No significas mucho para él si te dejó aquí, sola y desprotegida para convertirse en uno de los todopoderosos Volturis.

Iba a decir que no estaba sola o que incluso Edward volvería desde Italia para llevársela a ella y convertirla también en vampiro y que cuando eso ocurriera ella misma volvería y le desmembraría, pero el miedo detuvo su propia fábula. Laurent se volvió a mover elevando aquella mano que ahora no quería acariciarle si no arrancarle la tela del jersey que le tapaba el cuello cuando en medio de la trayectoria se detuvo y levantó sus ojos carmesí por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Un rugido se coló en el prado a la vez que una gran figura negra salía con calma de entre los árboles, silenciosa como una sombra para luego acechar con parsimonia al vampiro. La primera vez que lo vio cando estaba con Edward en su prado le pareció enorme, pero ahora no tenía calificativo: tenía la altura de un caballo, más corpulento y más musculado. Contrajo el hocico con una mueca que reveló una hilera de incisivos afiliados como cuchillos y profirió otro rugido que retumbó en todo el bosque como el restallido de un trueno.

Bella retrocedió asustada a la misma vez que Laurent lo hizo, pero con suerte en sentidos contrario, lo que separó su cuerpo de su potencial asesino. Con miedo de quitar los ojos del vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia el enorme lobo y a la vez que volvía a graznar dirigiéndose solo a depredador, otros dos enorme lobos emergieron desde el lado del río, flanqueándole a él, y sólo a él para que no tuviera escapatoria.

Intentó dar dos pasos atrás, huir, salvar la vida, pero…

-¡Bella!

Se volvió enérgica buscando la voz que la llamaba. Una figura cruzaba desde el norte pisando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

Ahora sí que contuvo la respiración. La contuvo para luego exhalarla de golpe. Miró a Laurent, que compungía el gesto con repulsa a medida que los lobos se le acercaban y a Jacob que no disminuía un ápice su marcha prado adelante.

-¡Bella!- volvió a exclamar.

Buscó fuerzas. Le pidió a sus extremidades que dejaran de temblar. A sus ojos que dejaran de llorar. Y pensó que o se movía ahora o nunca.

-¡No! ¡Jake! ¡Corre!

Echó a correr hacia él lo más rápido que pudo, casi como lo hacía él, lo que pasa que corría en sentido contrario. Debía darse media vuelta y huir hacia la reserva, de donde venía, no a chocarse de bruces con ella, con Laurent y con los lobos que querían destrozarle.

A unos cuantos metros, cuando ella podía percibir el sonido de las pisadas entre lo que el repiquetear de su corazón le dejaba escuchar y la manera que exhalaba el aire por el esfuerzo, Jacob dio un salto en el aire como si se hubiera impulsado con un trampolín, la sobrevoló en medio de una voltereta y tras que saliera volando lo que aparentemente era su ropa puesta, explotó. Literalmente. En un parpadeo, Jacob estaba allí, luego vino un rugido y después el salto lo terminaba otro enorme lobo de color marrón.

Cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo, se volvió. Bella se había quedado paralizada de la impresión. Los ojos del lobo le apuntaron directamente y como si pudiera comunicarse en este estado animal movió la cabeza indicándole el norte.

Tardó en reaccionar. O eso le pareció a ella. Ante sus ojos había un espectáculo dantesco: Laurent desafiaba a los otros lobos que fintaban contra él mostrándole los colmillos, a los que Jacob se le uniría. Quería correr hacia él, tirarle aunque fuera de las orejas y arrastrarle de allí, pero él resopló y como aquel sonido le asustó más que lo que ocurría a unos metros, siguió corriendo para salvar su vida.

-Perdóname por haberte metido en esto- susurró antes de cruzar la línea de árboles del norte.


	64. Criaturas peligrosas

**63. Criaturas peligrosas.**

Corrió y corrió y se chocó una y otra vez: con ramas, con troncos, con árboles caídos, con montones de nieve. Se cayó en más de una ocasión, se enganchó en zarzas y resbaló, pero cuando pensó en detenerse seguía oyendo rugidos a su espalda, chasquidos y graznidos, así que se lo pensó mejor. Si el corazón no le explotaba del esfuerzo, podría salir de la península de Olympic.

Cuando se volvió a caer, se hizo daño en un tobillo y en las manos al sujetarse en la tierra que le causaron varias heridas y notó incluso humedad en el trasero por arrastrarse por la nieve, se detuvo para tomar aire. Sangraba, genial. Por las palmas y los nudillos. Tenía la boca seca y la garganta le dolía por el frío. Y con la espesura del bosque no sabía si corría hacia la reserva o no. Lo que faltaba, haberse perdido. Ya no oía el río, así que quizás lo había dejado al sur. En un intento torpe con sus dedos magullados tiró de su bolso para sacar su móvil, pero seguía igual. Quizás estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor, intentando orientarse. Las copas de los árboles eran enormes. Y no recordaba eso de en qué sentido cae la nieve o hacia donde crece el musgo. ¿Lo había sabido en algún momento? Charlie intentaba darle lecciones de supervivencia pero ella no conseguía hacerlo ni en la ciudad con todas sus comodidades, como para hacerlo en el bosque. Y cuando eres patosa, mucho menos.

Suspiró angustiada. ¿Y si ahora se topaba con _otra_ criatura peligrosa? Con Victoria. O con quienes fueran los _neófitos_. No iba a tener tanta suerte por segunda vez.

Un crujido le hizo volverse e inspirar asustada a punto de gritar y llorar por clemencia cuando una figura familiar se volatilizó a unos metros de ella.

-Bella- dijo Emmett sorprendido.

Iba a exclamar un _gracias a Dios que eres tú_ e incluso correr a los brazos del imponente hermano de Edward, echarse a llorar e intentar contárselo todo atropellada, pero otra figura se volatilizó detrás de él.

-¿Ves, Jazz? Te lo dije. ¡Era Bella! ¿Por qué nunca me hacéis caso cuando sigo un rastro?

Estaba tan contenta que las lágrimas empezaron a fluir. No se quejaría más de su mala suerte. No dejaría que Edward bromeara sobre su mala suerte. No se puede sobrevivir a un accidente de un cacharro viejo sin ayuda, escapar de un vampiro sediento y huir por el bosque, todo en un mismo día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- añadió Emmett- ¿Lo sabe Edward? Ahora le puede dar un ataque al corazón si se entera de esto.

En un gimoteo dio un paso hacia ambos a la vez que las ramitas seguían crujiendo bajo sus pies en el suelo nevado mientras Emmett y Jasper hacían lo mismo cuando el primero se detuvo e incluso apartó al segundo con el brazo.

Asustada ella también se quedó quieta, temiendo qué pasaba ahora, si es que otro lobo aparecía a su espalda o…

-No te muevas. No te acerques a _nosotros_. Estás sangrando.

¡La sangre! ¡_Su_ sangre! Esa sangre que olía tan bien y que mortificaba tanto a los Cullen. Emmett no era el Edward _de antes_ que tanto había luchado por soportarlo y por Jasper su desgracia empezó hace tres meses. Ninguno lo toleraban tan bien como Alice ni eran igual de inmune que Carlisle.

¿En serio había pensado algo en contra de su mala suerte?

Emmett retrocedió otro par de pasos a velocidad humana empujando a Jasper y éste incluso se posicionó tras él. Evitaba todo contacto visual y entrecerraba los ojos por encima del hombro de su hermano adoptivo. El mayor de los hermanos Cullen incluso, con los brazos atrás le sujetó por la cintura como si fuera a saltar por encima de él para atacarla.

Exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios. No, no, no. Había oído a Edward miles de veces contarle que Emmett y Jasper – sobre todo éste último – eran los que más problemas tenían con la abstinencia de sangre, por eso había tardado en volver a reunirse con la familia cuando él recuperó su mortalidad y siempre mantenían una distancia prudencial con él. Decía que incluso estaba seguro que sólo habían vuelto tan apresuradamente porque Carlisle les había llamado para protegerle de Victoria y que si no se hubiera dado ese caso, no se hubiera reunido con ellos en largo tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- añadió a media voz, casi sin exhalar el aire- ¿Cómo te has herido?

-Corriendo. Me he caído unas cuantas veces.

-¿Puedes caminar?- añadió Emmett.

-Eh…- movió su pie derecho. Le dolía pero podía apoyarlo de puntera y ya tendría tiempo después a preocuparse por ello- Sí, creo que sí.

-Genial- miró por encima de su hombro y tras apenas mover los labios, la figura de Jasper desapareció tras su espalda, levantando aire y haciendo que un montoncito de nieve cayera del árbol a la derecha entre ella y Emmett- Avanza unos metros por delante de mí. Nos encontraremos con Carlisle enseguida y él se ocupará de ti.

Obedeció porque no le quedó más remedio, sacando el valor que le quedaba tras aquella tarde. No sabía si le asustaba más tener un vampiro tras su espalda por muy _Cullen _que fuera, o que Emmett – el juguetón hermano favorito de Edward – le hablara con aquel tono tan cortante y calculado.

-¿Y qué hacías corriendo por el bosque? No puedes caminar por el asfalto sin caerte, ¿y cómo se te ocurre meterte en el bosque con semejante nevada?

Exhaló el aire y le miró para encontrar esa sonrisa suya, tan blanca. Agradecida, le respondió al gesto y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Era una tontería, sabía que podían oler la sangre a varios metros de distancia, pero tampoco quería tentarle demasiado. Dio gracias por que, cuando sus miradas coincidieron, no vio aquella llamita de lujuria que se pintaba en los ojos de un vampiro cuando querían beber sangre, que, desgraciadamente, conocía tan bien.

-He tenido un accidente- contó Bella- Iba a La Push y tuve un reventón en la carretera además de que el motor empezó a escupir aceite y humo. Parecía que estaba cerca de la reserva y comencé a caminar, pero antes me encontré a Laurent.

Emmett se paró y eso hizo que Bella también detuviera su camino que hacía cojeando. Levantó la nariz y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-¿Laurent?- repitió, a lo que Bella asintió- ¿Estaba en el terreno de los quileutes?

-Sí. Estuvo a punto de atacarme. Pero ellos aparecieron y espero que le hayan matado y ninguno saliera herido.

Repitió el gesto con la nariz y después, con la mano, le indicó que reanudara la marcha.

-Esos _chuchos_ hediondos saben pelear. Y si le desmiembran, yo me habré perdido la fiesta- añadió junto con una de sus risitas juguetonas.

Emmett parecía relajado, pero Bella no lo estaba en absoluto, así que contestó:

-Emmett, siento mucho haberos metido en todo esto. Victoria no va a por Edward, va a por mí como venganza: pareja por pareja. Y no soportaría que os pasara algo a alguno de vosotros por protegerme. Aunque ahora ya no vaya a convertirme en vampiro, para mí, sois también mi familia.

-Yo también siento que eres de mi familia, Bella- respondió él-. Y no te preocupes, a mí no hay nada que me divierta más que una buena cacería. Y ya que Edward lo prefiere todo ahora en plato y bien asado o frito, gracias por darme una buena razón para reducir algo a cenizas con lo que entretenerme.

Asintió mientras suspiraba divertida y siguió caminando mientras notaba las pisadas del vampiro tras su espalda.

-Así que…- añadió- ¿tu camioneta está _K.O_?

-Sí, no creo que vaya a tener arreglo.

-No sabes la alegría que le vas a dar a mi hermano. Que no te sorprenda que si no se le para el corazón al saber que Laurent te ha estado a punto de atacar y nosotros no estábamos cerca para rescatarte, se plante mañana delante de tu casa con un coche nuevo.

-Sí, temo esas dos cosas: que se le pare el corazón o que me quieran comprar otro coche- añadió ella.

Emmett volvió a reírse, lo que ayudó a Bella a relajarse más y cuando dejó de oír sus pasos tras ella, se detuvo para mirarle.

-¿Emmett?

Parecía muy concentrado, orientándose con su nariz del mismo modo que aquella tarde en su habitación, pero sin moverse ni un ápice.

-¿Puedes seguir caminando unos metros más?- le contestó- El viento viene del norte y no puedo captar nada excepto tu sangre.

-Oh- notó como sus mejillas se encendía. Mal momento, no necesitaba más muestras de sangre circulante en ese preciso instante- Perdona- añadió obedeciendo.

-Buena chica- sonrió- Deberías de tener más cuidado. Ir siempre con guantes o envuelta en un plástico de esos de burbujas donde se mete la vajilla para que no se rompa- se rió socarrón- Cuando supe que Edward se tenía que afeitar de nuevo estuve a punto de comprar unos cuantos metros para aislarle de nosotros porque recordé que cuando era mortal yo me cortaba un montón de veces. Pero resulta que Alice consiguió un aparatito eléctrico que puede pasarse hasta debajo de la ducha, sin cuchillas ni nada. ¿Sabías que existían ese tipo de chismes?

Bella hizo un movimiento mezcla de una afirmación y una negación porque no se esperaba que la conversación se hubiera tornado a los hábitos de higiene de Edward en los que no pretendía indagar demasiado, hasta que otro crujidito y una nueva ráfaga de aire le hizo mirar hacia el norte.

Carlisle se plantó delante de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que la sobrecogió. Al contrario que los otros Cullen – Emmett, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper – ni Carlisle ni Esme habían actuado delante de ella como si fueran _vampiros_. Siempre se movían despacio para no asustarla, casi le pedían permiso para tocarle y lo hacían con tanta naturalidad que parecía que salía de ellos sin concentración ninguna.

-¿Estás herida, Bella?- le preguntó urgente.

-Son sólo unos rasguños y un torcimiento de tobillo.

-Déjame ver.

Ahora sí caminó hacia ella despacio, casi deslizándose grácil sobre la nieve pero correspondía a ese sitio, lo mismo que pertenecía al Hospital con su bata blanca: apenas llevaba una chaqueta de punto con una camisa y pantalones rectos, un atuendo poco acertado para que un _humano_ estuviera en el bosque, lo mismo que su cabello estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás con sus hondas, como si se lo hubiera mesado. Sus ojeras resaltaban más que antes sobre su cara, quizás por el contraste de la nieve en su piel.

-Emmett. Jasper- ordenó.

Con el sonidito de algo que se rasgaba, Bella se dio cuenta que Jasper – que seguía a Carlisle – se alejó más y que Emmett se posicionó junto a él. Volvió a bloquearle con el brazo, pero éste le regaló una tímida sonrisa seguro que para tranquilizarla. Ambos iban igual de poco abrigados que Carlisle – Emmett incluso iba en mangas de camisa y Jasper llevaba una camiseta de manga larga- y sus ojeras también se destacaban sobre su piel.

Fue tan fácil olvidar esto también al tener frente a ella al Edward de ojos verdes…

Carlisle se agachó junto a Bella y en un movimiento que ella ni percibió ya notó sus manos frías en su tobillo herido. Para ello tuvo que levantar el pantalón unos centímetros e incluso desatarle la bota.

-Te pondrás bien. No tienes nada roto. ¿Me dejas ver las manos?

Asintió y las sacó de los bolsillos para tendérselas. Apenas tomó la derecha entre las suyas, otro crujido llamó su atención a la vez que de los pechos de Emmett y Jasper salían sendos gruñidos hondos.

-Eh, _Doctor Colmillos_, apártese de ella.

* * *

Quizás de pasar tanto tiempo allí encerrado con ella ya estaba hasta adquiriendo los hábitos de Rosalie porque llevaba un buen rato apostado delante del ventanal que daba al jardín mirando a la nada y repiqueteando el suelo con la puntera de su zapato.

Esme estaba sentado junto al fuego – como si lo necesitara – leyendo, Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá hojeando una revista y Alice estaba a su lado haciéndole bucles en su larga melena dorada con la ayuda de un peine.

Menudo plan para el día de Navidad.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la entornó hacia sí. Si no salía de allí iba a atentar contra su vida o contra la de las mujeres de su familia.

¿Dónde estaba Emmett cuando necesitaba sus bromas para evadirse? Estar solo con Rosalie era un castigo, pero tenerlas a todas bajo el mismo techo haciendo las cosas que solían hacer juntas en las que él nunca se había inmiscuido, era aterrador.

-¿Dónde vas, hijo?

¡Si estaba despistada! Al instante la mano fría de Esme le interceptó la suya y le regaló una mirada dulce que buscaba explicación.

-Al jardín- contestó.

-No tienes nada que hacer en el jardín- cerró la puerta cuidadosamente-. Está nevado. Y ya hemos hablado de los peligros de la nieve para los humanos: resbalones que producen ruptura de huesos e hipotermia.

-Bella no llama y estoy preocupado. Si no salgo de aquí me volveré loco.

-¿Por qué no tocas el piano? Siempre te ha relajado- insistió ahora pasándole uno de sus fríos brazos amorosamente alrededor de los hombros- Toca algo, por favor.

Él sólo suspiró. ¿Para qué decir más? Tendría respuesta para todo. Cuando no duermes te queda mucho tiempo libre para inventar todo tipo de excusas. Él las tenía antes. Así que se dejó guiar por su madre adoptiva hasta que le sitió frente a su piano e incluso le acercó el taburete tras él para que se sentara.

Lo hizo y miró a la sala: Esme volvía a estar sentada junto al fuego, Rosalie no se había movido ni un ápice y Alice continuaba sujetando uno de lo mechones rubios entre sus dedos, pero sin hacerle nada: no lo alisaba ni lo rizaba: estaba quieta y con los ojos vacíos.

-¿Alice?- preguntó él.

Sabía que era una tontería. No podía ver a Bella, por lo que no podía darle información nueva. Le había informado sobre que había estrenado el jersey de cuello subido que le había dejado de madrugada – como si fuera el dato más relevante del mundo – que había preparado los recipientes de comida para los Black y que después se había subido a su coche. Y de ahí ya no le había podido seguir más porque claramente su futuro estaba ligado al de los quileutes.

Debió escupir ayer en el pastel que sobró. Ellos tenían la culpa de su estado de nervios.

-Oh…- suspiró su hermana para afanarse al segundo a seguir rizando el mechón de Rosalie- Es tan frustrante. Esos puntos ciegos me producen jaqueca. Están por todos lados y no puedo _ver_ nada nuevo.

-¿Y si te concentras en otra cosa?- dijo él- En Jasper o en Carlisle…

Le miró como si hubiera dicho algo que a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido y volviendo a quedarse quieta como una estatua – peine en alto y mechón rubio en la otra mano – volvió a dejar los ojos vacíos. Durante unas décimas de segundo contuvo el aliento y después sonrió.

-Sí que les veo. Oh, que maravilla- soltó una risita - De verdad que cuando sólo veo agujeros siento que estoy perdiendo _mi don_ y con el tuyo a medias no estamos para perder más cosas- dijo divertida- Están separados: Jazz con Emmett por un lado y Carlisle por otro. Pero todo marcha bien. Nuestro lado del bosque está limpio.

-Todo está bien, Edward- añadió Esme- Y ahora, ¿por qué no tocas para nosotras?

Levantó la tapa pesadamente que protegía las teclas y pasó el dedo sobre ellas. Después estiró las manos para que sus huesos chascaran y cuando estaba dispuesto a empezar a producir notas que no pertenecían a ninguna melodía en concreto, Alice inspiró ruidosamente.

Volvió a quedarse quieta como una estatua, pero ahora se sujetó en los hombros de Rosalie, dejando caer el peine al suelo. Ésta se quejó, no porque le hiciera daño, cosa imposible, si no seguro porque le fastidiaba que le dejara el peinado a la mitad y se revolvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice?- le gruñó la vampira.

-Ahora no puedo verles- gimoteó- Vuelven las lagunas. ¿Qué pasa con estos quileutes, están por todas partes?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rosalie se puso en pie.

-¿Esos _perros_ están cerca de Emmett?

-No… no lo sé- volvió a gimotear- Veía a Jasper corriendo por el bosque, se reunió con Carlisle y después ya no hay nada. ¿Es posible que hayan entrado en su terreno y por eso les haya perdido?

-Carlisle nunca entraría en el terreno de los quileutes- dijo Esme, de pronto también a su lado.

-Concéntrate de nuevo y búscales desde el momento que Jasper estaba con Emmett hasta que Jasper se reunió con Carlisle- inquirió Rosalie dura.

Alice la miró con cara de angustia y cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió suspirando abatida.

-Ahora no puedo. Tengo jaqueca.

-Los vampiros no tenemos jaqueca. Que te encanten los humanos no te ha convertido en uno como a Edward- le espetó Rosalie- Así que vuelve a concentrarte.

-Rosalie- susurró Esme con un cuidado.

-Inténtalo- insistió ignorando a su madre adoptiva.

-No…- Alice batió la cabeza- no funciona así. Vienen. Y ahora ya no _veo_ nada.

-Si fuera Jasper seguro que te esforzarías- volvió a rebatir.

-Basta ya, Rosalie- intervino Edward arrastrando incluso el banco del piano- Tampoco puede ver a Bella y yo no la estoy increpando.

-Porque sabes que es culpa suya. Bella ha sido quien ha metido a los licántropos en esto. Y para colmo hoy a tenido que ir a verles. ¿No te da que pensar? Parece que a ella realmente le vayan las _criaturas peligrosas_, y como ahora tú no lo eres, por eso pasa tanto tiempo con esos _perros_ pestilentes. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que ayer no te dijo que _sí_ y por eso el anillo está encima de tu mesilla.

-¡Rosalie!- exclamó Esme.

¡Maldita vampira rencorosa! ¡Ella y su maldita lengua venenosa y no sólo por culpa de la ponzoña! ¿Cómo tenía el valor de escupirle sus mayores miedos a la cara y quedarse allí, tan ancha? ¿Y cómo él no le arrancó la cabeza cuando aún tenía la fuerza necesaria y no había encontrado a Emmett para defenderla?

Empujó el banco con el pie que se empotró contra la mesilla de su espalda y bramó mientras cruzaba echando chispas por los ojos hacia su madre adoptiva y sus hermanas.

-Retira eso ahora mismo- le escupió.

-¿Y si no, qué?- contestó ella, desafiante- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Esme interponiéndose entre ambos, sujetando con una mano a Rosalie.

-Te juro que voy a encontrar el modo y la manera de desmembrarte y prenderte fuego.

-¿Le vas a pedir ayuda a los _mejores amigos_ de Bella?- insistió.

-¡Rosalie! ¡Edward!- siguió exclamando Esme horrorizada.

-No necesito ayuda para pillarte desprevenida y empezar arrancándote dedo a dedo, seguir cortándote cada uno de los mechones de tu pelo y continuar sacándote los ojos.

-No te acerques a mí- le dijo con rabia- O te dejaré nuevas marcas al otro lado de las que ya tienes en el cuello.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó Alice - Rosalie, pídele perdón a Edward ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque acabo de _ver_ qué ha pasado y si no lo haces no soltaré ni una palabra- se volvió a Edward – y eso también va por ti.

-¿Has visto a Bella?- dijo rápidamente- ¿Ya no está con los quileutes?

-Pídele perdón a Rosalie o yo me encargaré de pillaros desprevenidos a los dos y arrancar dedos y cortar mechones. Y daros un abrazo como dos _buenos hermanos_. Como lo que somos- añadió lanzándole a Rosalie una mirada desafiante.

-No la pienso abrazar- murmuró enfadado- Ha amenazado con morderme.

-Yo tampoco quiero tocarle- recalcó ella- Ni siquiera le tocaría aunque estuviera sedienta.

-Nos conformamos con los perdones- añadió Esme como portavoz.

-Eh…- carraspeó Edward, abochornado. Dos pares de ojos dorados le miraban desde uno y otro lado- Perdona. No voy a… prenderte fuego.

-Yo tampoco voy a morderte.

-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Alice jovial- Bella está en el bosque. Se ha encontrado con Emmett y Jasper, pero algo ha pasado porque Emmett se ha quedado solo con ella y Jasper ha ido en busca de Carlisle. Ahora están reunidos los cuatro. Bella parece estar bien, aunque no consigo _verla_ del todo. Su futuro parece estar mezclado aún con los quileutes.

Pero Edward ya no escuchó la siguiente parte, las cábalas de Esme de que quizás no podía verla porque Jacob Black quizás estaba allí con ellos o las insistentes preguntas de Rosalie queriendo saber si Emmett estaba bien.

Bella estaba en el bosque, por eso no había llamado. En casi ninguna parte de los bosques de la Península de Olympic había cobertura, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie por las horas que había pasado allí de caza tiempo atrás. Y no debía de estar en el bosque. Debía estar en la reserva, con Charlie Swan, entregando esa comida y volviendo sana y salva a su casa. Así que por mucho que Alice asegurara que Bella parecía estar bien, para él no lo estaba en absoluto.

-¿Puedes…- carraspeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos- mirar un poco más?

-Lo puedo intentar, pero no te garantizo nada- contestó Alice.

-¿Por qué Bella está sola y no con Charlie?

Cerró los ojos, los apretó y bajó la cabeza. Cuando la subió, tenía la frente llena de arrugas por la confusión.

-Algo ocurrió, de repente. Charlie recibió una llamada, se puso la cazadora de su uniforme y se fue. Bella emprendió el viaje sola. ¡Tuvo un accidente! Una rueda se le reventó y el motor dejó de funcionar. Entonces se metió en el bosque. ¿Cómo me perdí eso?

-¿Ves cómo Bella va a regresar a su casa?- añadió Edward.

-No… no lo veo. Está con Carlisle- dejó los ojos vacíos, de nuevo- Emmett y Jasper siguen en el bosque. No, _los siguen_ por el bosque, eso es. Carlisle, Bella y esa sombra vienen hacia _aquí_ en un coche rojo.

-Bella está herida, Carlisle está con ella y Jacob Black les acompaña porque no se fía de dejarla sola con un vampiro- añadió él con voz de ultratumba.


	65. El héroe de la historia

**64. El héroe de la historia.**

-Eh, _Doctor Colmillos_, apártese de ella.

A Bella apenas le dio tiempo a pestañear que Jasper y Emmett olvidaron sus reticencias a estar cerca de ella sangrando y custodiaban a Carlisle por ambos flancos, con las mandíbulas apretadas y exhalando aquellos sonidos roncos.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó ella feliz y aliviada- ¡Estás bien!

Pero él ni siquiera le miró. Siguió frunciendo el ceño, clavado en el suelo, apretando los puños y mirando a Carlisle que le tomaba las manos magulladas como si pudiera matarle lanzándole algo con los ojos. Seguro que había crecido un par de centímetros desde la otra noche, a ella se lo parecía, y eso que seguía igual que entonces: con el pelo mojado, y aquella ropa tan poco apropiada para esas temperaturas; una camiseta de manga corta, un pantalón vaquero desgastado y zapatillas deportivas. La misma ropa que salió volando en el aire cuando mutó de una forma a otra.

-¿No me ha oído?- insistió- No la toque. Y dígale a sus _chupa sangres_ _amaestrados_ que retrocedan también si no quiere que toda mi manada se presente aquí ahora mismo.

La cara de Bella se cayó al suelo en un momento, lo mismo que cuando corría por el bosque. ¿A qué venía aquella acritud? ¿Estaba enfadado con ella por meterle en aquella encrucijada? ¿Habría herido Laurent a alguno de los otros lobos o es que se había escapado?

Carlisle respiró hondo, movió la cabeza que Emmett y Jasper tradujeron con retroceder unos pasos y soltó cuidadosamente a Bella.

-Bella está herida y solamente estoy examinándola.

Como si no se lo creyera, apartó los ojos un momento del vampiro y la miró a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Me caí escapando. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde está Laurent?

-El _macho moreno_, si ese era su nombre, está ardiendo- contestó- Ya no tienes que preocuparte de él, no te hará daño.

Suspirando aliviada iba a darle a Jacob las gracias y explicarle lo preocupada que estaba porque a él le hubiera ocurrido algo o lo asustada que se quedó cuando lo vio convertirse en un lobo delante de sus ojos, pero en un par de pasos que pretendía dar hacia ella tendiéndole la mano, Carlisle le interceptó.

-No sabes lo que te agradecemos que tu manada y tú hayáis acabado con él. Acepta la gratitud en mi nombre, en el de mi familia y en especial en el de mi hijo Edward y trasmíteselo a tu _alfa_, por favor.

-Sí, sí, sí- contestó él condescendiente incluso apartándole con el codo- Lo que sea. Vamos a casa a, Bella.

-Si me permites- intervino Carlisle de nuevo- me quedaría mucho más tranquilo si pudiera acompañarla yo para examinarla mejor.

-Ni lo sueñe.- espetó Jacob- Por mucho que trabaje en un Hospital y diga que es médico, no voy a dejarla con usted solo, sangrando.

-Jacob…- musitó ella.

Ignorándola, volvió a apartar a Carlisle con el codo y le tendió de nuevo la mano.

-Te llevaré a la reserva. Cuando Charlie llamó diciendo que no podría ir a vernos y dijo que tú ya habías salido, fui en tu búsqueda. Al ver tu camioneta en medio del camino y tu nota sobre el volante, ya me puse en lo peor. Eres un imán para los problemas, ¿lo sabías?

En la lengua de Bella se quedó un _sí, alguien me lo había comentado_, pero ni su cara agria, ni el rechinar de los dientes de Emmett y Jasper tras su espalda ni el abatimiento de Carlisle le ayudaron a bromear o obedecer los deseos de Jacob.

-Edward estará muy preocupado y Alice no puede _verme_ si estoy contigo, así que creo que será mejor que Carlisle me acompañe.

Las palabras golpearon al chico como un puñetazo y apretó los dientes más y frunció el ceño más, si cabe, que en toda la conversación:

-Estás sangrando, Bella, y ellos son vampiros- le recordó con un tonillo hiriente- ¿Sabes sumar dos más dos?

-No es necesario, Jacob- recriminó ella- Carlisle me acompañará a casa. Tú puedes seguirnos si quieres.

-Pero a bastante distancia, porque no queremos seguir oliéndote- murmuró una socarrona voz a tu espalda.

-Emmett- le reprochó Carlisle- No es momento de bromas. Si el señor Black está de acuerdo, creo que es la mejor solución.

-El señor Black no está de acuerdo- chasqueó la lengua, haciendo una mueca desagradable- porque se pregunta cómo vais a trasladarla hasta su casa si su coche está destrozado, los chicos se lo han llevado a La Push para que nadie llame a la grúa, el jefe Swan se entere y se pregunte qué es lo que ha pasado para que su hija termine magullada en mitad del bosque.

_Cerebro, piensa rápido_, imploró Bella. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta! Si su coche seguía en mitad del camino, tarde o temprano alguien lo vería y llamarían a la grúa, y el ayudante de Charlie encargado de tomar aviso se daría cuenta que era suya. Charlie podía saber que había tenido un accidente – algo difícil de ocultar cuando viera el estado de la camioneta – pero si supiera el resto le daría este temido ataque cardiaco que le postraría en el Hospital en la cama de al lado de Edward.

-Aunque también podéis sorprenderme y sacar uno de vuestros deportivos de detrás de un matorral.

Bella miró primero a Carlisle y después a Emmett y a Jasper, que seguían quietos como estatuas. Claro, ¿para qué iban a necesitar ellos un coche si corrían por el bosque sin esfuerzo y ropa de abrigo? Edward iba antes de la Mansión a su casa en cuestión de minutos, lo mismo que hacía Alice, e incluso exceptuándole a él, a Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie, el resto ni siquiera tenían vehículos propios con lo que les gustaba la velocidad.

-Supongo que no- se contestó Jacob así mismo- Vamos, Bella. Te sentirás bien en el momento que te puedas quitar esa ropa mojada.

Estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, de lo que ella necesitaba que incluso obviando que le había salvado la vida esa tarde, contestó:

-No. Me he torcido un tobillo y tú no eres médico, pero Carlisle sí. Así que te agradecería que me llevaras a su casa y que dejaras que nos acompañara.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Te has golpeado también la cabeza? ¿Tiene poderes de Rayos-X como Super Man, _doctor Colmillos_? Quizá tenga algo roto allá arriba. Entonces me explicaría _muchas cosas_.

Imitando al padre adoptivo de Edward, ella añadió:

-No es momento de bromas, Jacob. Así que si puedo abusar de tu amabilidad antes de agradecerte que me hayas salvado hoy de una muerte segura, me harías un gran favor si nos llevaras a la Mansión de los Cullen.

La volvió a mirar petrificado.

-No puedo cruzar _esa línea_ del bosque y los sabes.

-Seguro que a Carlisle y al resto de los Cullen no les importa.

-En efecto. Si tú no tienes inconveniente en dejar que acompañe a Bella, siéntete bien recibido en nuestra casa.

-Estás loca. Está loco. No voy a meterme en la cripta de siete vampiros.

-Seis- dijo ella entre dientes.

-Él no está sangrando y tú sí. Además, que él sangre me importa un bledo- insistió- Mírales- señaló a su espalda a Emmett y a Jasper- ni siquiera están respirando. En el momento en el que cruces esa puerta, se tirarán sobre ti como alimañas.

-No hables así de los Cullen- le advirtió igual de enfadada- Ellos sólo quieren protegerme.

-¿Cómo han hecho hoy quitándote de encima al _macho moreno_? ¿O como hicieron ayer para alejar del pueblo a todas esas sanguijuelas jóvenes que no paran de cruzar el Océano?

-¿Más neófitos?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

-¿Qué son los neófitos? Laurent también lo mencionó- dijo ella rápidamente.

-Sí, no dejan de aparecer por todas partes. La manada redujo ayer a tres, pero había por lo menos cinco más- le contestó Jacob a Carlisle directamente- ¿Tiene otro plan magistral para acabar con ellos sin que se acerquen a Bella? Porque se ve que el actual no ha tenido mucho éxito.

-Creo que es necesario e insisto que vengas a nuestra casa. Urge intercambiar informaciones y trazar un plan conjunto. Estoy seguro que tu _alfa_ comprende las reticencias que tienes al acompañarnos, pero las aprueba por el bien de todos.

Jacob se tomó un tiempo para contestar. Volvió a arrugar su frente, a apretar la mandíbula y los puños y en todo este intervalo sus ojos no dejaron de saltar de Carlisle, luego a Bella y por último a Emmett y a Jasper. A estos les sostuvo más la mirada porque no es que subestimara al _líder_ de todos ellos pero veía claramente que su expresión era mucho más relajada ante Bella y que estaba totalmente autocontrolado, al contrario que los otros dos, que no habían respirado desde que él había aparecido. El más grandote le levantó una ceja y le sonrió de medio lado, pero el _rubio estirado_ le sostuvo la mirada abriendo los ojos soberbiamente concentrado.

Y de golpe se sintió rendido.

-Está bien. Pero yo conduzco. Mi coche está en la carretera. Vaya a mi lado y Bella detrás. Ellos que nos sigan por el bosque. Estoy seguro que no les gustará mucho mi sangre pero ya que sólo beben de animales quizás que me convierta en un lobo les _ponga_.

* * *

-De ninguna de las maneras. ¿En qué está pensando Carlisle? ¿Meter aquí a uno de esos asquerosos licántropos?- bramó Rosalie.

-Carlisle sólo quiere lo mejor para todos así que estoy segura de que tiene una buena razón- contestó Esme.

-¡Esa buena razón hará que toda esa mugrienta manada venga aquí a buscarle! ¿Ves lo que ha conseguido _tu novia_?

Rosalie estuvo a punto de empujar a Edward que seguía inerte con la expresión perdida antes de que Alice le interceptara el movimiento y le aferrara por los hombros.

-Todo va a salir bien, Edward, no te preocupes. Está bien, estoy segura. ¿Tú no lo puedes notar? Yo sí que lo noto.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, se zafó del abrazo frío de su hermana y caminó hacia el recibidor para otear el horizonte desde los cristales de la entrada de la casa.

-Cuando estabas en Italia y la _veía_ tan triste- insistió volviendo a rodearle los hombros con el brazo- sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Estoy conectada con ella. Si estuviera herida, aunque no pueda _verla_, lo sabría.

-Alice, por favor, déjame solo- murmuró.

Su hermana suspiró, asintió y antes de unirse al intercambio de pareceres que seguían teniendo Esme y Rosalie en la sala de estar, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Miró hacia el bosque, desde la posición privilegiada que daba la altura de la Mansión, pero no vio nada. Todo estaba oscuro, como la noche invernal que se iba cerniendo sobre la Península de Olympic. Debía de hacer un frío horrible allá fuera, se estremeció sólo de pensar en Bella en el bosque a esa temperatura.

Miró de nuevo buscando las luces de unos faros por la carretera, pero nada. Una vez más. Nada. Otra vez. Entonces decidió concentrarse.

Cerró los ojos incluso llevándose las manos a las sienes. Percibía un zumbidito o quizás es que ya se estaba volviendo loco porque quería oírlo. Aunque con el volumen de las protestas a sus espaldas si era real tampoco conseguiría nada.

-¡Emmett está bien, ya te lo ha dicho!- bramó mirando por encima de su hombro- ¡Así que cierra tu maldita bocaza venenosa de una vez!

Entre el zumbidito que se iba haciendo más y más palpable sólo percibió un siseo, un suspiro asustado y los pasitos de Alice hacia él de nuevo.

-Gracias- le susurró- He estado a punto de deshacerle los rizos que me ha llevado hacerle toda la tarde de un tirón de pelos.

-Oh…- suspiró él agobiado- Está demasiado lejos y no puedo oírle.

Se quedó callada y concentrada, para después emitir el mismo suspiro que él.

-¿Sabes que me está empezando a caer tan mal como a ti ese _lobisón adolescente_?

En el transcurso que ponía la lengua en la posición correcta de su boca para decir _dudo mucho que te caiga tan mal como a mí_ el zumbido se hizo más fuerte y evidente. Varias imágenes se colaron en su mente, como el interior de un coche angosto, Carlisle sentado al lado y Bella detrás, con una pierna estirada y cara de sufrimiento por el espejo retrovisor. Se quiso concentrar más, buscar en ese reflejo el resto del cuerpo de Bella para ver de qué calibre eran sus heridas pero ahora una voz se coló en su cabeza.

_Vienen desde el norte, cruzan el Océano como murciélagos escapando del infierno, ni siquiera pudimos seguirles. Los tres que nos cargamos ayer apenas sabían hablar, debían de estar recién creados._

-¿Puedes oírle ahora?- insistió Alice- Hay un vehículo a unos kilómetros de aquí, puede que sea él.

_No como vosotros tan civilizados, bien vestidos y con coches caros._

-Incluso puedo olerle- añadió con asco.

_Bella no sabía nada. Así es como la mantienen a salvo, conservándola ignorante. ¿Qué espera para abrir los ojos? Estar con ellos sólo terminará matándola._

-No sé cómo Carlisle puede soportar ir dentro de ese coche.

_¿Él también sería como esos neófitos? Seguro que con ese color de ojos rojo sangre y gruñendo como un animal, no le hubiera gustado demasiado. Maldito exchupa sangre…_

Ignorando cada una de las observaciones de su hermana favorita, contestó con voz ronca:

-Están creando neófitos, sin conocimiento alguno. La manada se ha deshecho de unos cuántos pero hay más. ¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? Que si no los controlan…

-… los Volturis vendrán a hacerlo.

En cuanto Alice completó su frase, Edward ya no sólo notó el brazo frío de ésta que le rodeaba, sino uno más que se cogía a su otro brazo.

-Lo solucionaremos, hijo. No te preocupes, nadie te hará daño- añadió Esme.

-Que los Volturis descubran que no hice caso a su advertencia, ahora es la última de mis preocupaciones.

Se soltó de ambas y abrió la puerta que daba a la calle. Contando hasta tres para que Esme volviera a interceptarle y advertirle de los peligros del frío pudo salir hasta el porche a la vez que el Volkswagen rojo de Jacob Black accedía por la rampa a la mansión. Pero su madre adoptiva sólo se dirigió a él para ponerle sobre los hombros un confortable anorak de plumas.

-No te resfríes.

Le sonrió para meter los brazos por las mangas y así descendió las escaleras. Pudo percibir un par de murmullos, más pasos, el taconeo incesante de Rosalie y sus siseos, pero toda su mente y su atención estaban en aquel coche rojo.

_Mírale, ahí, como si nada. Calentito y abrigado rodeado de mujeres que cuidan de él mientras a Bella casi le desangra, primero el macho moreno y después uno de sus queridos hermanos. _

Frunció el ceño y cuando los faros le alumbraron directamente por estar al lado del camino sostuvo la mirada de Jacob Black con todo el asco y el odio que pudo. Y allí se quedó estoico hasta que el coche se detuvo y Carlisle abrió la puerta.

_Debería de pisar el acelerador y atropellar a ese monstruo de una vez por todas ahora que no es de acero._

-Todo está bien, Edward, tranquilo- le susurró su padre adoptivo- Son apenas unos rasguños.

Haciendo caso omiso, él mismo metió la cabeza dentro del coche, echando el asiento hacia delante para llegar a Bella. Estaba tal cual la había visto en la mente de Jacob, sentada con una pierna estirada y acurrucada en su propio abrigo que parecía empapado y manchado de barro y sangre.

_¡Se va a meter en mi coche! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con que cruzara la frontera!_

-¡Eh!- exclamó Jacob- ¡Ex chupa…!

-Bella, amor…- ignoró al adolescente.

Bella levantó la mirada y en cuanto la suya encontró la verde esmeralda de Edward, se desmoronó. Todos los nervios que había mantenido a raya – o casi todos – durante la tarde salieron a flote y en cuanto le tuvo a centímetros sólo pudo respirar angustiada y tender los brazos para refugiarse en él.

-Oh, Edward- rompió a llorar- He pasado tanto miedo…

-Lo sé, pero ahora estás bien. Yo te curaré, ¿vale? Como tú hiciste conmigo el otro día.

-¡… sangres! Yo la saco, no la toques.

_Yo la he traído hasta aquí, he soportado llevar al líder sentado a centímetros de mi cuello, tengo que meterme en esa cripta, así que no quieras llevarte todo el mérito. ¡Yo la he salvado!_

Pero volvió a bloquear sus palabras y sus pensamientos: entró en el coche, y tiró de Bella para cargarla en brazos como antes cuando para él pesaba menos que una pluma.

_¡Lo está haciendo! ¡Debería abrirte la garganta si no la necesitaras para respirar!_

Bella se amoldó a la perfección a su cuerpo aferrándose a su cuello. Y seguía sin pesar nada en absoluto.

-¡Eh!- volvió a exclamar Jacob.

Incorporado fuera del coche, se volvió para mirarle. Él le sostuvo la mirada mientras se sujetaba al techo del coche haciendo fuerza con los nudillos.

-Gracias por traerla. Y por haberla salvado. Nadie te quita el mérito, es todo tuyo- dijo Edward.

_¿Se cree que va a tener la última palabra? ¡Maldito monstruo arrogante!_

-No lo he hecho por ti- replicó Jacob.

-Lo sé. Por eso te lo agradezco aún más. Gracias por mantenerla a salvo cuando yo no he sido lo _suficientemente fuerte_ para hacerlo.

-Por lo que deberías dar gracias es porque fue a Bella a quien se le apareció ese macho moreno y no a ti. Si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Probablemente- contestó calmado.

-No van a por ti- intervino Bella entre sollozos- Victoria no te quiere matar a ti por venganza. Me quiere a mí. Así que tú estás a salvo. Tú y el resto de tu familia.

-Bella, tú eres mi familia y hasta que no la matemos, nadie estará a salvo.

_¿Matemos? ¿Acaso él va a hacer algo?_

Bella negó con la cabeza y en otro gimoteo, sorbiendo la nariz, añadió:

-Laurent me preguntó si habías conseguido la mortalidad y yo le dije que no. No lo saben, Edward, ni siquiera conocen tu olor. Le conté que ahora eras uno de los Volturis. Y que si me hacía daño volverías para matarle, ya que ahora sólo necesitabas señalarle para hacerlo. Aunque estaba muy sediento y le daba igual, creo que me creyó.

_Mira en lo que piensa. De verdad que se le ha ido la pinza: primero por enamorarse de un vampiro y después por inventarse excusas sobre él para que no le maten. ¿Y cree que con eso se hubiera salvado el pellejo? El líder chupa sangre ya puede idear un buen plan cuando me quiera dentro de su cripta porque la cosa se está poniendo muy fea._

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Has sido muy valiente.- la besó en la frente- Vamos dentro. Carlisle quiere hablar con Jacob.

* * *

**Nota:** _Estoy segura de que si Stephanie Meyer hubiera escrito algo como esto... ¡hubiera hecho a Bella irse con Jacob! Y Edward se hubiera puesto furioso, blah, blah... ¿No creeis?  
_

_Y añado que... GRACIAS por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Me gustaría contestar una a una las dudas de las reviews, pero muchas no están logeadas, así que es imposible. _

_Gracias de nuevo!_


	66. Pensamientos atormentados

**65. Pensamientos atormentados.**

-Puedo caminar, en serio- dijo Bella- Sólo me he torcido el tobillo.

Cuando Edward terminó de subir el último escalón, dejó cuidadosamente a Bella para que ésta se apoyara en él. Antes miró hacia atrás, desde la parte alta, a la sala, donde toda su familia se congregaba alrededor de Jacob Black, en el centro, junto a Carlisle, tras la llegada de Jasper y Emmett por las puertas del jardín: Éste último y Rosalie estaban en el punto más alejado, junto a la chimenea, ya que ella seguía con su mohín de disgusto siseando algo por lo bajo, Jasper y Alice en el sofá, ella concentrada y apretando los ojos, y Esme, de pie junto a la mesa.

Sintió perderse mucho esa reunión pero estar a escasos metros de los pensamientos de Jacob donde tenía un calificativo para cada miembro de su familia, seguro que le hacía perder la calma en más de una ocasión.

Y Bella le necesitaba más.

-Pasa y ponte cómoda.- añadió abriendo la puerta de su habitación- ¿Quieres darte una ducha caliente?

Bella se quedó parada, en el umbral del cuarto de Edward. No había estado allí desde la desastrosa fiesta de cumpleaños y por mucho que él le hubiera contado las reformas que le habían hecho jamás se lo hubiera imaginado así. Ahora era una habitación de… ¡un chico humano! Habían desaparecido los cientos de diarios que tenía repartidos por todas partes – quizás porque ahora no tenía tiempo para leerlos ni para escribirlos, las horas que le robaba el sueño – en el centro había una preciosa cama forjada con un edredón de plumas dorado, su sofá estaba junto al gran ventanal, del ventanal poco quedaba al estar tapado por enormes persianas interiores y ahora en el escritorio solamente estaba su ordenador y los libros del Instituto, como si realmente los necesitara para estudiar.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que había desaparecido el armario que dejaba sitio para un enorme vestidor oscuro y que en medio de la estantería se abría una nueva puerta.

Además, ahora olía a aquella esencia humana de Edward con aquella porción del Edward _de antes_.

-Eh…- dudó, sin dejarlo de mirarlo todo curiosa- Sí, es una buena idea.

Él le sonrió y tomándola por la cintura, la guió hacia aquella nueva puerta misteriosa. Encendió la luz y ante sus ojos apareció un precioso cuarto de baño, en tonos plata y metálicos.

-Tienes toallas en el armario. Llámame cuando estés lista. Buscaré algo de Alice para que te cambies.

-Gracias- contestó ella.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó quieta unos instantes más sin saber dónde dirigir su vista primero, si a ese armario, si a la ducha que había tras la mampara de cristal o a los cajones que había bajo el lavabo, cuando su imagen en el enorme espejo que tenía enfrente, casi la hace gritar. ¡Tenía una pinta desastrosa! El bonito jersey de Alice estaba manchado de sangre, lo mismo que su abrigo marrón que también tenía partes de barro. La cara estaba congestionada de haber llorado, además de parcialmente enrojecida por culpa de frío. Los labios agrietados y el pelo todo revuelto.

Se empezó a desvestir porque aquello no se arreglaría de ninguna otra manera que bajo el chorro de la ducha y cuando ya se había quitado la tercera prenda, pensó donde dejarla. No era buena idea dejar sangre en casa de los Cullen, pero tampoco iba a llevárselo en una bolsa a la suya para que Charlie preguntara así que levantó la tapa del cesto que había junto al lavabo y como dentro vio lo que parecía un pantalón vaquero de Edward lo metió.

Después, desnuda, abrió el armario, tiró de una toalla de felpa larga y rizada y envolviéndose en ella, esperó a que de la ducha saliera el agua lo suficientemente caliente.

* * *

Cuando oyó empezar el agua caer sobre el plato de su ducha y después ese sonido amortiguada, probablemente porque el cuerpo de Bella estuviera en medio, se levantó de su cama donde esperaba por si acaso le llamaba y salió de la habitación. Tenía pensado entrar en el cuarto de Alice sin más, meterse en aquel kilométrico vestidor y tirar del primer par de pantalones que viera y del primer jersey, pero su hermana se plantó en su camino con prendas en una mano, el maletín de Carlisle en la otra y una gran sonrisa.

-Esto le irá bien- añadió.

-Gracias.

-¿No vas a decir nada sobre las _marionetas humanas_ a las que vestir y peinar?- bromeó ella.

-No, hoy no.

Alice volvió a sonreír y poniéndose de puntillas le besó nuevamente en la mejilla.

-¿Ves cómo lo podía sentir? Tenemos que pulir esa habilidad más en ti, estoy segura de que los Volturis no te la quitaron- le guiñó un ojo- Ve con Bella, está a punto de terminar.

Bella cerró el grifo de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla para salir cuidadosamente. Pisó con el pie retorcido la alfombrilla junto a la mampara y cuando un dolor casi le hace perder el equilibrio, apoyó el otro rápidamente. Si gritaba o armaba algún tipo de estruendo estaba segura que Edward o incluso el resto de los Cullen se presentaba allí y no sería nada agradable que la encontraran desnuda y mojada.

Abrió el armario para sacar otra toalla y con esa se empezó a secar los cabellos. Después se los olió. Había usado el champú que estaba en la repisa de la mampara pero a ella no le habían quedado tan suave como Edward lo tenía y ni siquiera olía igual, así que supuso que era algo innato en él. Tampoco su piel olía igual por mucho que hubiera usado su gel masculino e incluso su esponja.

Con el armario abierto, husmeó dentro. Había todo tipo de útiles de higiene y aparatos eléctricos. Algunos estaban hasta en su caja aún. Un secador de pelo, una cortadora,… le llamó la atención la maquinilla de afeitar así que supuso que era esa la que tanto divertía a Emmett. Estaba junto a una crema facial con factor de protección – seguro que idea de Alice – un aftershave en crema, un desodorante, gel fijador para el pelo y un bote de colonia. También lo olió. Y aunque olía bien, en la piel de Edward era muchísimo mejor.

Lo cerró cuidadosamente y se volvió hacia el espejo. Encima del mármol del lavabo había un peine así que lo usó. Y sonrió al ver un cepillo de dientes azul junto a un bote de dentífrico medio despachurrado, cosa que no había en el resto de los cuartos de baño de esa Mansión: algo usado.

Después se quitó la toalla para meterla en el cesto y cogió de la percha junto al espejo, un albornoz de la misma felpa larga rizada, para ponérselo. Antes de anudárselo, también lo olió. Aquella mezcla perfecta de Edward era embriagadora y estaba más allí que en el resto de los cosméticos. Podría robárselo y llevárselo a casa.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta del baño, antes de volverse ajustó mejor el volumen del CD que ponía en su aparato de música. Ni muy alto para que no molestara a nadie ni muy bajo para que los pensamientos de Jacob dejaran de fluir. Después se giró e incluso se quedó quieto con la mano en el aire al verla, en el umbral, con el pelo mojado y llevando su albornoz.

Estaba tan… deliciosa. Muchísimo más que ayer, con aquel pijama tan cruel.

-Es…- en cuanto sus miradas coincidieron, las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron -…pero que no te importe.

-Oh, no, no. Por supuesto que no- y se mordió la lengua para no decir _puedes ponértelo siempre que quieras_ porque sonaba realmente mal- ¿Lo has encontrado todo?

-Sí, realmente necesitaba una ducha. He dejado la ropa sucia junto a la tuya. ¿Puedes ocuparte para que los demás no vean la sangre?

-Claro, no te preocupes. Esme no deja a Alice ni a Emmett ayudarme con las tareas de casa. Yo tengo que preparar mi colada y hacer mi cama. ¿Te lo puedes creer? De haberlo sabido, no hubiera luchado por mi mortalidad- bromeó.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y relajada cruzó la habitación para sentarse sobre la cama, aún cojeando. Dobló la pierna dañada y así separó el albornoz hasta la rodilla. Él la miró detalladamente: el tobillo ligeramente amoratado, la fina piel de la pierna, la que dejaba entrever el muslo… Así carraspeó, volvió a ajustar el volumen del aparato aunque los pensamientos que le preocupaban no eran los de Jacob si no los suyos propios y se sentó junto a ella arrastrando la silla del escritorio, para quedar frente a Bella.

Bella levantó la pierna porque creía que, como Carlisle, lo primero que comprobaría sería el pie, pero no: separó el cuello del albornoz y se fijó en el suyo. La marca ya no estaba enrojecida por ninguna parte, era parduzca y verdosa al completo.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando- murmuró.

-Yo sí- respondió Bella- En que te gusto mucho. Como tú a mí.

Sonriendo también y negando con la cabeza divertido, ahora sí que se dedicó al pie. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo giró de un lado al otro, dejándolo apoyado en su rodilla. Siguió la articulación, la forma de los tendones en los pies y después, sin soltárselo, sacó del maletín de Carlisle, sobre la cama, una venda elástica.

Bella lo miró maravillada. Parecía concentradísimo y tan profesional como Carlisle. Aunque hubiera estudiado Medicina dos veces siempre le había dicho que nunca había ejercido y que aunque hubiera acompañado a Carlisle en muchas ocasiones jamás se atrevía a tocar a los pacientes para no perder su autocontrol así que le sorprendió gratamente.

-Lo harás, ¿verdad? Cuando te gradúes en el instituto. Estudiar Medicina otra vez. _Debes_ de hacerlo.

-Lo haré en la Universidad que tú elijas- le sonrió.

-Eso no será más allá de la Universidad de Washington o Florida- respondió ella.

-Seguro que tienen un buen Departamento de Ciencias- añadió- Además, ya nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento. Apóyalo. ¿Te duele?

Lo puso sobre la alfombra dorada a los pies de la cama y lo movió. ¡Que maravilla! ¿Le dolía hacía un momento cuando salió de la ducha?

-Ahora déjame ver las manos- añadió.

Bella se las tendió: la piel de los nudillos estaba levantada y tenía bastantes cortes en palmas y dorso por culpa de la maleza. Aunque ninguno era profundo, sí eran lo suficiente numerosos para haber sangrado como lo había hecho, y eso que había mejorado al haberse lavado.

-Debiste de escapar con todas tus fuerzas. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- repitió Edward.

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si Jacob no hubiera aparecido- respondió- Bueno, sí, sí que lo sé. Pero pensé que si esa era la única manera de protegerte…

-Shh!- le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Como tú, no quiero imaginarme una situación en la que estás muerta. Y ahora, el suicido es mucho más fácil con esta envoltura que con la que tenía antes.

-No digas eso- reprochó ella enfadada- Olvídate de esa palabra. Es horrible. No me gustaba cuando la usabas antes, así que imagínate ahora.

-Entonces olvídate tú de protegerme dando tu vida a cambio. Jacob les está contando todo lo que sabe sobre los neófitos que está creando Victoria y juntos trazarán un plan para mantenernos a salvo.

-¿Le sigues _oyendo_?

Él solamente asintió.

-¿Sabías lo de los neófitos? Me contó lo que son, en el coche.

-Parte- se centró de nuevo en las manos- Rosalie escupió algo. Pero decían que estaba controlado y que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme ni preocuparte a ti. Algo, que evidentemente, erraron.

-Me horroriza que alguno salga herido: tu familia, los lobos…

-Es misión de los lobos proteger la vida humana, su envergadura cambia y son fuertes y buenos luchadores. Y mi familia lo hacen encantados. Del mismo modo que si yo estuviera luchando con ellos.

-Menos mal que no estás luchando con ellos. Me volvería loca. Es casi lo mejor de que seas humano: que puede estar al otro lado de la pelea, conmigo.

Edward sonrió, dejó de revisar las heridas de las manos y se entornó hacia ella para besarla en los labios. Podría grabar aquella conversación y arrojársela a Rosalie a la cara, si es que no la habría oído desde el salón entre siseo y siseo. Eso para que jugara con sus miedos e inseguridades humanas.

-Esto va a escocerte un poco- anunció tomando un botecito de desinfectante del maletín - No entendía bien la expresión hasta que Carlisle lo usó con mi herida de la frente. Y creo que en ese momento, mis modales cambiaron para siempre.

Bella frunció el ceño cuando el líquido entró en contacto con sus heridas y después apartó la vista. Prefirió centrarse en otra cosa que en ver como hervían sus heridas en contacto con el desinfectante o en Edward pasando una gasa con sumo cuidado. Vale que había superado parte de su aversión a la sangre y ahora no se mareaba como antes, pero no es que ella también fuera a estudiar Medicina.

Pasó los ojos por la estantería y eso sí que seguía como lo recordaba: con sus centenares y centenares de discos adquiridos a lo largo de 90 años y colocados de su manera tan peculiar: por estilos y por predilección dentro de cada uno. Había algunos nuevos en una esquina junto a una foto de ambos que Alice les había hecho hacía unos días durante la hora de la comida en la cafetería del instituto. Buscó con la mirada el resto de los retratos que se habían hecho _antes_ y que antes estaban por esa estantería y no encontró ninguno. Ninguno de él: Seguía el marco con la foto del Baile de Graduación pero cortada sólo donde ella aparecía, lo mismo que otros retratos del verano o de una tarde en casa de Charlie.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a las fotos? ¿Por qué te has cortado en todas? No fui sola al Baile de Graduación ni a la feria de Port Angeles, el verano pasado.

-Pero _yo_ no fui contigo- respondió sin levantar la vista de su actividad.

-Claro que fuiste conmigo. Y Alice. Ella tomó las fotografías.

-_Yo_- repitió mirándola- Este _yo_ no fue contigo. Fue _el otro_. El que tenía que estar concentrado todo el tiempo para no matarte.

-Aunque no tuviera los ojos verdes y no pudiera salir a la luz del sol, no es para que lo arrancaras de _mi vida_ así. Me gustaba tanto él como el que tengo delante ahora mismo.

-_Él_ era un monstruo.

-No era un monstruo.- replicó- Y _él_ te trajo a ti.

-Pero _él_ no te merecía. Así que no merecía seguir en esas fotos. Y ya que la experiencia del Baile no la vas a repetir conmigo, creí que era una buena manera de castigarle.

-Espero que no estés chantajeándome. Porque el mundo tiene que parar de girar para que yo vuelva a ir a un Baile. Se lo dije a _él_ y si _él_ no te lo contó _a ti_, te lo repito: no puedo bailar.

Se rió negando otra vez con la cabeza y dejando el desinfectante para tomar unos apósitos y tapar el corte más grande del dorso de la mano, contestó:

-Creo que si me dices que _sí_ a la propuesta de ayer, le habré ganado y castigado lo suficiente.

-Oh…- suspiró Bella cansada- No hace falta que le odies así. Ni a mí, ni a _él_. Yo os diferencio en mi mente con el Edward _de antes_ y el Edward _de ojos verdes_. Y el último es el más maléfico de los dos aunque no pueda desmembrar ni quemar a nadie.

Se volvió a reír a carcajadas y pegando bien el apósito, se lo besó antes de depositarle la mano cuidadosamente sobre su regazo, encima de la felpa del albornoz para volver a entornarse hacia ella y besarle otra vez en los labios. Bella se lo respondió tras sonreír e incluso separó las piernas para tirar del cuerpo de Edward y que dejara de estar sentado en la silla y se sentara con ella en la cama – o mejor aún que se tumbara sobre ella en la cama- pero él se quedo rígido y se apartó dejando la espalda recta.

-Perdona, tengo que subir la música. No sabes lo molesto que es tener otra persona en tu cabeza.

Apartó la silla de un empujón – que rodó hasta toparse con el pico de la alfombra- y subió el volumen unos puntos del equipo, sobre la estantería.

-¿Qué está pensando?

-Principalmente en insultos para mi familia. Aunque el mejor de todos es el de Rosalie: La diferencia de los demás como la _Barbie Chupa Sangre_ y ahora la ha llamado _Reina de la Belleza_. Está muy desconcertado porque cada vez que Jasper interviene en la conversación se le quitan _las ganas de rajarles la garganta, patearme el culo a mí y sacarte de aquí a rastras_, ya que no entiende muy bien cómo funciona eso de manipular las emociones.

Bella intentó poner la cara de inocencia más grande que su piel le dejó e incluso se apretó en albornoz para que no viera lo que deseaba que volviera a lo que estaban haciendo, así que cuando subió el volumen del aparato un par de puntos y colocó la silla en su sitio para sentarse en la cama – del lado del cabecero, ella casi se pone a aplaudir aunque tuviera las manos heridas.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- preguntó sonriendo.

No emitió ni sonido ni articuló palabra. Volvió a entornarse sobre él y plantó sus labios encima de los suyos. Así a la vez tiró de nuevo de él y en menos de tres segundos en medio de sus cuerpos no pasaba ni el aire y ya estaba sentada en su regazo.


	67. La llave del paraiso

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**66. La llave del paraíso.**

Definitivamente, con esta mente no podía hacer más de dos cosas a la vez porque siempre dejaba de prestarle la suficiente atención a una de ellas. Si se centraba en los molestos pensamientos de Jacob y lo que ocurría en el salón de su casa, Bella tomaba todas las riendas de la situación y de pronto aparecía sentada encima de él, y si le regalaba por completo su mente a ella se perdía lo que fuera que ocurriera en esa reunión.

Así que ahora, cuando quiso volver a la primera opción, ya era demasiado tarde y sus labios volvían a estar peligrosamente cerca de la marca parda-verdosa del cuello de Bella y tenía un hombro desnudo porque el albornoz había sido hábilmente apartado.

Y claramente no llevaba nada debajo si había echado _toda_ su ropa al cesto y la que le había dado Alice, seguía doblada a los pies de la cama.

-Bella…

Sonriéndole, se echó todo el pelo húmedo hacia el otro lado, asintió vete tú a saber a qué y entonces fue ella la que se centró en su cuello. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué era tan cruel? Los ojos se le pondrían en blanco de nuevo y emitiría uno de esos suspiros que no quería que su familia escuchara desde el salón.

¡Y menos Alice después del amago de charla la noche anterior!

-Eh…- carraspeó sujetándola por los hombros. Cuando le tocó la fina piel que dibujaba el hueso incluso apartó la mano, la cubrió y entonces sí que la aferró desde el otro lado de la felpa- Será mejor que te vistas. Todos están _abajo_

Se le quedó mirando, levantando incluso una ceja y frunciendo los labios.

-¿Y…?

-Que _esto_ no es muy correcto.

Dio un saltito y apoyándose en los codos, se echó hacia atrás en la cama, para quedar sentada sobre el colchón y no sobre él.

-¿A qué te refieres con _esto_?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Le apartó la pierna del tobillo dañado que seguía sobre la suya, y se levantó, ahora para apagar el aparato de música. Una oleada de sonidos le golpearon en la cabeza así que fue como encender la radio en una emisora molesta.

-No, Edward, no sé a lo que te refieres- cruzó los brazos enfadada- Así que como yo no te puedo leer la mente a ti, va a ser necesario que me lo cuentes.

Se volvió y sí, estaba tan enfadada como destilaba su voz, incluso apretaba esos puños suyos tan magullados, a la vez que la frente se le llenaba de arrugas. Tanto como aquel día en el coche cuando la fue a recoger a la frontera de los quileutes o por la noche, en su habitación, así que quizás Alice tenía razón y necesitaba una explicación.

Aunque ese no fuera el momento. Con Jacob gritando mentalmente, definitivamente no era el momento.

-Ya no puedo hacerte daño del mismo modo que antes, así que siento si te lo estoy haciendo.

-Sí, me lo estás haciendo y mucho.

-Lo lamento- repitió.

-Eso no soluciona nada, Edward- añadió más molesta, si cabe- Así que si no me explicas qué es lo que pasa, voy a empezar a pensar que el problema de todo esto no eres tú y tus _nuevas sensaciones que te sobrecogen_, si no yo.

Tomó aire profundamente para soltarlo por la nariz lento y acompasado mientras Bella no relajaba un músculo de su cuerpo, seguía apretando los brazos sobre su pecho y sosteniéndole la mirada. Cuando tardo más de 10 segundos en hablar, ella resopló.

-Todo se solucionaría si llevaras ahora mismo…- dijo, calmado- lo que está encima de la mesilla, en tu dedo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, perdida en la respuesta de Edward cuando siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos verdes. Y pegó un salto sobre el colchón cuando vio que junto a un despertador, a un vaso de agua y la copia de Romeo y Julieta que le había regalado estaba la caja de terciopelo que le mostró la noche anterior, y para colmo abierta, exhibiendo el anillo.

-Estoy muy confundida…- batió la cabeza-… ¿quieres decir que llevar ese anillo puesto abre _las puertas del paraíso_ y vas a dejar de saltar cuando esté a tu lado?

-No- dijo él-… exactamente.

-¿Y bien? Porque no estoy entendiendo nada- añadió ella sin relajar el tono.

Repitió la operación de tomar aire y expulsarlo lento a la vez que caminaba hacia Bella, se sentaba a los pies de la cama y le tomaba la mano herida.

-Eres preciosa, Bella. Deliciosa e increíble. Ayer estabas arrebatadoramente hermosa con tu pijama, lo mismo que estás hoy con mi albornoz puesto. Tu olor me vuelve más loco ahora que antes porque tengo hormonas a las que le encantan las tuyas. Pero cuando estoy demasiado tiempo contigo, y sobre todo cuando estamos abrazándonos y besándonos pierdo más el control que antes. Ya no me inmunizo, como me ocurría cuando era vampiro, al contrario, quiero más y más de ti. Y mientras pueda razonar conmigo mismo, quiero ser fiel a mis convicciones.

-Tus convicciones- repitió ella.

-Exacto.

-¿Y son…?- preguntó, invitándole a seguir.

-Fui educado a principios de siglo. Y de las pocas cosas que recuerdo que me hablaran mis padres era llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Bella contuvo la respiración y volvió a dar otro saltito en el colchón, alejándose más del anillo, no fuese que se tirase solo a su dedo y se quedara allí fusionado para siempre y soltando la mano de Edward, no fuera que él se lo soldara. La palabra _matrimonio_, lasciva y desagradable, se repitió en su mente varias veces y después como atrapada en un _deja vu_ mentalmente revivió el momento en el que Edward vocalizaba la palabra _virgen_.

-Ya nadie cree eso, Edward.

-Yo sí.

-Pero yo no.

-Eso nos ha llevado a este punto y a esta conversación- añadió sin emoción en su voz.

Se entornó hacia delante, y deslizándose hacia la mesilla, tomó la cajita. Bella volvió a contener la respiración y a recular un poco más. Ahora ni siquiera miró el terciopelo que lo guardaba, no fuera de algo venenoso y se quedara petrificada al echarle un ojo.

-He jugado demasiado a ser Dios, Bella- añadió mirando la joya-. Y como piensa Jacob, yo también creo que mi existencia sea anti natura. Debí morir en 1918. Ese era mi destino. Sé que lo hemos discutido muchas veces, y tú lo crees como Carlisle, pero perdí mi alma ahí. Y aunque el amor me hizo luchar por recuperar esta envoltura, siento que no me corresponde. Ya no creo que venga con alma. Así que dudo que cuando muera, vaya ir al Cielo, como tú dices.

Bella negó la cabeza, abrió la boca para contestar pero no le salió la voz. Se quedó allí, sentada, con el albornoz abierto por las piernas mirando a Edward, que jugueteaba con el interior de la caja, sin levantar los ojos de ello.

-Pero como tú sí que la tienes, quiero que la tengas lo más inmaculada posible de la única manera en lo que yo soy también inmaculado.

Levantó los ojos y cuando coincidieron con las pupilas marrón chocolate de Bella, sonrió sin separar los labios para volver a tenderle la caja. Ella la aceptó – luchando de nuevo para que no le temblaran las manos- y al volver a ver el oro y los diamantes, la cerró de golpe.

-Edward, los tiempos…- la dejó sobre la mesilla, como si pesara-… han cambiado. Comprendo tus creencias y las respeto pero no puedes estar condenándote como lo estás haciendo: guardándote y temiendo en lo que habrá en el _mas allá_, ahora que sabes que algún día vas a morir. Es una tontería. Tenías alma antes y la tienes ahora. Y tú no has cometido pecado alguno: te serviste de _tu don_ para matar a personas que sí que tenían alma y cometían actos horribles, del mismo modo que yo también he mentido e incluso he robado. De hecho, quería robarte el albornoz porque huele como tú. Y vayamos donde vayamos después, vamos a ir juntos, porque cualquier lugar en el que estés tú para mí ya es el Cielo. Esto, estar aquí contigo, ya lo es.

-Seguirá siendo el Cielo si te casas conmigo y hacemos las cosas como se _deben_ de hacer.

-Me casaré contigo… pero no hasta los 30. Ya te lo dije ayer.

-Entonces, ya sabes que _no pasará_ hasta los 30.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, fue hacia la mesilla, recogió la cajita y la metió en el primer cajón para cerrarlo de golpe quedándose de pie, en medio de la habitación. Fue tan brusco que Bella saltó como si le hubiera aplastado un dedo entre el cajón y la madera.

-¿Y lo puedes decir, así, tan seguro?

-Completamente.

-Entonces, me mentiste cuando dijiste que te gusto ahora muchísimo más que antes cuando me querías matar.

-No te mentí. Lo que pasa, que, para variar, soy yo el único que sigue teniendo autocontrol.

Bella se quedó allí mirándole, como si le hubiera visto por primera vez en toda la tarde, mientras él le sostenía la mirada. Cerrándose más el albornoz y herida como nunca en toda la conversación, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se le encaró. Era una tontería, Edward le sacaba la cabeza entera y aunque ya no tenía fuerza sobrenatural tenía más que ella, pero le empujó con toda la rabia del mundo, que apenas le hizo dar un paso hacia la estantería.

-Pues para seguir auto-controlándote y seguir sintiendo que te tengo a medias, no debiste viajar a Italia y hacerme tan miserable como me siento ahora. _Exvampiro estúpido y voluble_.

Tras el empujón la primer pensamiento de Bella era escapar refugiándose en el cuarto de baño, echar la llave y seguir insultándole desde allí, pero incluso teniendo enfrente al Edward humano sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos ya que la bloqueó cogiéndola de los brazos.

-Sólo es necesario el autocontrol si no aceptas mi propuesta. Todo esto es extraordinariamente duro para mí y no quisiera estar concentrado todo el tiempo en rechazarte del mismo modo que lo estaba antes para no matarte.

Bella emitió un gritito de frustración y le apartó los brazos de un manotazo.

-¿Y qué harás después? Nos casamos, ¿y qué? En algo tendrás que concentrar todo tu autodominio…- dijo irónica.

-No se trata de eso. No lo entiendes.

-Me da igual, Edward. Es de locos. Todo. Tuve que ir a ese condenado Baile porque no querías que me perdiera nada y que tuviera todas las experiencias humanas que una chica debe de tener. Después tuve que celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños, que yo no deseaba, pero que acepté para hacerte feliz y que los dos sabemos cómo terminó. Dijiste que amar es dar cosas y no quitarlas. Y ahora me estás quitando lo que más deseo.

-Lo dices como si yo no lo deseara. Y probablemente lo desee incluso más. Llevo esperándote los últimos 90 años y por fin soy como tú. El curso que viene nos iremos juntos a la Universidad. ¿crees que me hace feliz la idea de compartir techo contigo y no hacerlo en todos los _aspectos_?

-¿Compartir techo? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?- repitió.

-Por mí, viviríamos juntos ahora mismo. Ignorando incluso que, legalmente, tengo _17 años_. O que Charlie quiera matarme.

La habitación de Edward empezó a dar vueltas y Bella incluso tuvo que apoyarse en la estantería para no flaquear. Lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio: el anillo, el matrimonio y vivir juntos. No era una discusión por una diferencia de creencias, como las que habían tenido ya tiempo atrás, es que quería formalizarlo todo _ya_. La charla con Charlie sobre su propia virginidad volvió a repetirse en su mente y entonces comprendió qué él le pidiera que antes de irse con Edward se graduara en el instituto y le dijera adiós. ¿Habían sido tan evidentes siempre sus intenciones? ¿Y como ella no se había dado cuenta primero? Antes, como todo eran cambio de pareceres sobre la inmortalidad, quizás las cosas palpables que tenía ahora ante sus ojos habían pasado casi de puntillas.

-Así que…- añadió él- ¿comprendes que quieras hacerlo todo como es debido?

Solamente asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a sujetarse en la estantería y así sopló el aire lentamente. Estaba ahí, delante de ella. Su futuro. Y escrito con mayúsculas. Conocía demasiado bien a Edward para saber que él no iba a dar un paso atrás de todo su discurso. No quiso convertirla en vampiro y él se arriesgó a pedir su mortalidad. ¿Acaso creía que podía convencerle de moverse un ápice en esta situación? Así que quizás – sólo quizás – debía de replantearse ella misma su propio padecer respecto a este tema.

-Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?- insistió Edward- Ni siquiera tendría que enterarse nadie, si ese es tu mayor miedo. Podríamos ir hasta a Las Vegas. Hay una capilla que te casan sin que te tengas que bajar del coche. Sólo quiero asegurarme de hacer todo correctamente.

Casarse. ¡Y en Las Vegas! A Charlie sí que le daría el ataque al corazón. Pobrecillo. Se seguiría echando la culpa que por traerla a Forks le había condenado para siempre: su hija que en Phoenix apenas tenía vida social, vuelve a su pueblo natal, se enamora – nada menos que de un vampiro – y cuando éste es humano ¡se casan a los 18! Se le ponían los pelos de punta. ¡Todos! Con cada una de las charlas que Renee le había dado sobre el compromiso, la madurez y el matrimonio en la juventud. Aunque exponiendo las cosas como Edward lo hacía, como rebatió a Charlie la noche anterior sobre el viaje a Florida, sobre que casarse era para hacer las cosas bien cuando se fueran a vivir juntos sonaba tan maravilloso…

Se le quedó allí mirándole y cuando pasaron unos instantes sin que ella separara los labios, Edward le sonrió para levantarte la barbilla.

-Casi te tengo convencida. Puedo verlo- añadió triunfal.

-Ahora sí que eres un monstruo- le dio otro manotazo, ahora juguetón- Todo esto por defender tu virginidad.

-No defiendo la mía, defiendo la tuya. Y no veas lo difícil que me lo estás poniendo. Como tus impacientes hormonas son mis grandes aliadas, sé que me saldré con la mía. Y bastante pronto, además.

-Dios mío, a Charlie le dará un ataque. ¡Y a Renee! Casarme… ¡este verano! ¿Sabes lo que va a pensar la gente? ¿Qué es lo que lleva a una pareja joven a casarse tan pronto?

-El amor- dijo convencido.

-¡Oh!- suspiró dramática- No. Lo único que puede llevar a dos personas a casarse tan pronto es un _embarazo_. Y eso es lo que la gente pensará de nosotros. Lo que es irónico es que nosotros lo hacemos por razones _totalmente opuestas_- añadió.

-Bueno- dijo tomando aire- Así todo el mundo sabrá lo enamorados que estamos para tomar esa decisión.

-Contigo nunca se puede ganar- resopló Bella.

-¿Lo hacemos ya oficial? ¿Cojo el anillo?- añadió jovial.

-¡No! Déjame hacerme a la idea. No se lo digas a nadie. ¡Ni a Alice! Porque querrá encadenar la fiesta de Año Nuevo con tu cumpleaños y…

Edward la tomó del brazo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se callara, a la ver que ladeaba la cabeza, alerta. Estuvo unos segundos con la mirada perdida, y después de un respingo, la soltó.

-Vístete y sécate el pelo. Las cosas no van bien abajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó temerosa.

-Es más de lo que todos, mi familia y la manada de Jacob, creían en un principio. Alice está ajustando sus visiones y no es nada bueno lo que viene.

Cuando empezó a escuchar el zumbidito mecánico que producía el secador de pelo en el cuarto de baño y éste interfería en interceptar los pensamientos de Jacob desde su habitación, intentó abrir la puerta siendo lo más sigiloso posible y deslizarse por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de la escalera. Desde allí se agazapó tras la columna donde podía ver casi el salón en su totalidad.

-Concéntrate una vez más, Alice- dijo Jasper- Seguro que ahora lo consigues.

_Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Seguro que es mentira que la pequeñaja es vidente. _

Alice, que continuaba sentada en el sofá, apretó los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes, a la vez que Jasper le acariciaba reconfortante los hombros. Los apretó tanto que desde su posición los pudo ver convertidos en una arruga, para después suspirar.

_¿Y bien…?_

-Llegarán el día que nieve. El bosque se llenará de nieve.

_Que tomadura de pelo. ¡Vivimos en Forks! ¡Lleva nevando prácticamente una semana! Como ellos son de granito y no notan los cambios de temperatura…_

-¿Puedes concretar un poco más…

_Enana, bruja, pequeñaja… cómo diantres dijo Bella que se llamaba…_

-…Alice?- añadió Jacob.

Alice levantó la vista, para suspirar.

-Realmente esto me causa jaqueca.

-¿Y por qué no te tomas una aspirina?- insistió el chico.

-No creo que me haga mucho efecto- respondió Alice irónica- Pero tenerte aquí, no sé por qué, hace que pueda concentrarme mejor. Gracias- sonrió.

_Que falsa. Pero amable. Es la que mejor me cae de todos. Ella y la que hace de mamá. Quizá por eso le gusta tanto a Bella pasar tiempo con ella. Si no fuera porque es blanca como la nieve y tiene ese color de ojos que ponen los pelos de punta, ni siquiera parece una sanguijuela como los demás._

-Tendrás que ir tú a su reserva, porque no soportaremos este hedor en la casa para que a ti te deje de doler la cabeza- gruñó Rosalie desde el fondo de la sala.

_En el estómago, definitivamente en el estómago es donde primero voy a patear a la Barbie Chupa Sangre. Hay que ver cómo me crispa. Seguro que a Bella le habla igual y por eso le tiene tanto miedo. Si pudiera cargarme a un Cullen, sería a ésta. Sin ninguna duda._

-Siempre puedes acompañarla tú- contestó Jacob- Estoy seguro que a los chicos les encantaría terminar lo que empezó el otro día en la frontera.

_Oh, ya está el rubio estirado otra vez mirándome con esa cara. ¿Qué narices pasa con estas sanguijuelas que tienen que meterse todos en mi cabeza?_

-Lo mismo digo- rezongó la vampira.

Alice dejó de mirar el partido de tenis que ocasionaban la batalla dialéctica entre Jacob y Rosalie, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, cuando lentamente levantó la vista hacia la escalera. Edward estuvo a punto de retroceder o agacharse, pero después pensó que era una tontería, si no le hubiera descubierto al escuchar su corazón u olerle en el ambiente, lo había _visto_ así que se quedó quieto.

Alice le sonrió y al hablar, hasta elevó el tono:

-Esta noche lloverá y la nieve se quitará. El día que los neófitos crucen el océano, volverá a nevar desde primera hora de la mañana. Podemos esperarles en el prado, donde encontraron el rastro de Bella. El suelo estará cubierto de nieve cuando los interceptemos. Será por la noche.

La mente de Jacob trabajó rápido. Visualizó casi militarmente las palabras de Alice, imaginándose la situación junto con sus compañeros de manada. Y cuando habló del prado, una imagen que Edward había vivido pero desde otro ángulo, se coló: él con Bella, tumbados en el prado, besándose sobre el mantel el día del picnic.

-Os dibujaremos en un mapa el lugar exacto del encuentro para que puedas llevar a tu manada- intervino Carlisle.

Antes de contestar, revivió la escena unos segundos más. Después batió la cabeza.

-No, no hace falta. Sé dónde es. Para asegurarme de que Bella se encontrará bien, es necesario que se quede en la reserva. Podemos protegerla tanto a ella como a su padre. Uno de esos neófitos estuvo en su casa captando su olor, así que no hay que ser muy lumbreras para averiguar que si consiguen escapar, irán hasta allí.

-Preferiríamos que no fuera así- anunció Carlisle- Si ella está en la reserva, Alice no puede verla y para garantizar la seguridad de nuestro hijo Edward, será mejor tenerles juntos.

_Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward… casi había olvidado que hay protegerle también al exchupa sangre. Con la cantidad de enfermedades que pilla la gente normal. O la de accidentes que se tienen: atragantándose con un trozo de carne, resbalando en la bañera,… o un reventón de rueda como el de hoy de Bella. _

-Él no puede entrar en La Push. Ya os he dicho que mis hermanos no son tan comprensivos como yo.

-Me hago cargo- respondió Carlisle- Por eso insisto que dejes la seguridad de ambos en nuestras manos.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Ponerles un lacito como si de una botella de vino se trate y dejarles en medio del bosque para que les ataquen esos parásitos? ¿Cómo casi le ocurre hoy a Bella?

-Pueden quedarse aquí- intervino Alice- La casa es segura, y nosotros podemos defender el perímetro. Nadie se acercará. Además, si no cambian de decisión, la nieve volverá a caer en cinco días, y eso es la noche de Año Nuevo. Charlie le ha dado permiso a Bella para venir a la fiesta. Así que si tú te aseguras de proteger a Charlie para que Bella esté tranquila, sólo nos queda planear una emboscada para Victoria y sus neófitos.

_Me están dando ganas de vomitar y no por el olor a vampiro… Dejar a Bella aquí sola, toda la noche, mientras esos neófitos la buscan para matarla…_

_ …y con él._

La imagen de nuevo de Edward entrando en su coche para sacar a Bella en brazos se coló en la mente de Jacob, lo mismo que la escena del prado o cuando le tendió la mano en la frontera para cruzar con él hacia su coche. Pero en medio de todas esas bonitas estampas que él había vivido se colaron varias que no había visto nunca como la de Bella perdida en un bosque oscuro y húmedo, acurrucada en posición fetal murmurando algo o la de Bella en un sofá, inmóvil tapada con una manta, con grandes ojeras y aspecto ausente, como la de su camioneta destrozada en medio de una carretera con una nota sobre el volante con la descuidada caligrafía de Bella que indicaba que iba camino de La Push.

-¿Edward?- sonó la voz de Bella tras de sí.

Antes de que alguien de su familia se presentara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delante de él y le acusaran de estar escuchando – que era lo que estaba haciendo – se apartó rápidamente y volvió a la habitación. Era una tontería, seguro que al oír la voz de Bella habían descubierto que estaba allí, pero mejor eso que le cogieran con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué…- Bella se apartó para que él cerrara la puerta-… haces? ¿Dónde estabas?

Le indicó que se callara de nuevo, la cogió de la mano, volvió a encender el aparato de música y hacer que se sentara sobre la cama. Ella obedeció incluso sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-¿Te perdiste?

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando yo me _fui_, te dejé en el bosque. ¿No volviste por el sendero hasta regresar a tu casa?

Bella frunció el ceño desconcertada y volvió a negar sin saber a qué se refería, hasta que de repente se encendió la luz en su cabeza.

-¿Cuándo…- titubeó- te fuiste a Italia?

-Sí- insistió urgente- ¿Te perdiste? Sólo tenías que volver sobre tus pasos- añadió.

-Te intenté seguir y cuando me di cuenta me había adentrado demasiado en el bosque. Empezó a llover y estaba oscuro. Creí que volverías a buscarme, pero…

-Oh, Bella…- la abrazó- Cuánto lo siento. Jacob lo acaba de recordar. Cuando te encontraron. Parecías tan desvalida… Sé que te he pedido perdón, pero no puedes imaginarte lo mal que me siento al verlo a través de sus ojos. Lo que te causé. Si pudiera hacer algo ahora mismo para remediarlo, lo haría. Lo que sea.

Estuvo unos segundos acurrucada en su cuello, respirando esa maravillosa esencia que tenía el albornoz que ya no llevaba y que emana su piel, cuando se dio cuenta de la grandeza de sus palabras.

-¿Lo que sea?- preguntó ella- ¿Cualquier cosa?

-Cualquier cosa.

Sonrió y le cogió de la barbilla para decírselo, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ya se estaba sonrojando, pero bien valía intentarlo:

-¿Y si olvidas todo ese rollo de casarnos y…?

-¡Oh!- exclamó poniéndose en pie, incluso, haciendo que la mano de Bella cayera sobre su regazo- Eso no, creí que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Tú has llegado a un acuerdo, yo aún no le he puesto fecha.

-Sí que se la has puesto: en mi cumpleaños humano.

-¡Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa!- rebatió frustrada.

-Sólo cubro mis apuestas. ¿Crees que nací ayer? ¿Qué te impediría si hoy sucumbo a mis hormonas y me llevó tu alma con ello de que al final te cases conmigo?

Suspiró exasperada. De nuevo atrapada en la misma conversación. Antes de convertirse en vampiro y ahora… sí, de eso era así que había que decirlo: ¡de tener sexo! Con Edward jamás se podía ganar.

-En serio, Edward, ¿tan importante es para ti que nos casemos?

-Más que nada. Llevo 90 años esperándote. Tengo 107, va siendo hora que asiente la cabeza, ¿no crees? Cuando me torturaban los Volturis, te aseguro que verte vestida de novia y convirtiéndote en mi esposa fue lo que me ayudó a seguir adelante. Y en ser la madre de mis hijos.

Las rodillas le temblaron e incluso tuvo que apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes para que él no se lo notara. Hablaba tan convencido que incluso a ella le entraban ganas de cumplir esos deseos, aunque sabía de sobra que eran una locura: casarse tan jóvenes y más formar una familia. Se vio a sí misma, quizás en esa habitación o en una muy similar, con un niño sobre su regazo con los mismos ojos verdes que su padre.

Y entonces, todas las piezas encajaron.

Edward, el Edward _de antes_, el Edward _vampiro_, jamás hubiera podido tener hijos. Y menos ella si se hubiera convertido en lo mismo. Así que quizás, solo quizás, entendía la importancia de su insistencia y por qué quería formalizarlo todo tan rápido, del mismo modo que repetía sin cesar que llevaba 90 años esperándola.

La idea de pasar esa vida juntos, aunque no fuera eterna, a ella tampoco le apetecía posponerla más.

-¿No lo ves, aunque sea un poquito, desde mi lado?

-Más de lo que te imaginas- suspiró ella.

Sonriendo triunfal, Edward le besó en la frente.

-Bueno, ya que pareces tan convencida, quizás podríamos atar unos cuantos cabos más- dijo tomando aire- Si te conviertes en mi esposa, entonces todo lo mío es tuyo… como por ejemplo, el dinero para tus estudios. Así que podrías estudiar lo que quisieras allá donde desees.

-Oh- gimió ella- ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Claro que tú no querrías estudiar en Washington o en Florida. Puestos a ser absurdos, y a que Charlie te odie más, ¿se te ocurre otra cosa?

-Podemos hablar también de coches, ya que te has quedado claramente, y lo he visto en los pensamientos de Jacob, sin tu preciada _antigualla_.

-Quizás tenga arreglo.

-No lo va a tener y me niego a que lo sigas conduciendo. Casi tienes un accidente grave hoy y yo ya no puedo separarte de un amasijo de hierros en potencia como antes, así que vamos a desterrarla de nuestra vida para siempre- respondió raudo para tomarla ahora él de la barbilla y pasarle el ondulante cabello seco tras la oreja- Hay cosas entre mis manos en este momento sin las que no puedo vivir. Me gustaría que las cuidaras- añadió- ¿Puedo escoger modelo directamente o quieres ver algunos catálogos?

Exhaló el aire ruidosamente emitiendo una especie de "_Pfff_" que ella intentó que fuera cortante y desagradable, pero que a Edward le divirtió muchísimo, tanto que no cesó en su empeño y empezó a hablarle de un modelo _Coupé_ que había visto en no-sé-dónde que casi no consumía y que era muy seguro al que ella no le estaba prestando casi atención hasta que dejó de parlotear tan alegremente y la cogió de la mano, alerta, entornando la cabeza a la izquierda.

-¿Qué…- preguntó asustada- pasa?

-Jacob quiere irse.

¡Jacob! ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Lo hacía tan natural, eso de comentarle lo que había visto en su mente que podía compaginarlo con mirarle a los ojos verdes sin ningún problema. Pero claro que estaban en problemas. Jacob estaba allí con los Cullen, seguro que enfadado como estaba desde que salieron del bosque, por tener que llevar a Carlisle y entrar en la _cripta_ como él decía y sobre todo tratar el asunto del rastreo de Victoria y sus neófitos que querían darle caza.

-¿Pro…blemas?- titubeó.

-No, sólo que ya ha superado el límite de su autocontrol y quiere entrar en fase lo más pronto posible para contarle los planes a su manada. Además, de que no le gusta mucho la idea de que llevemos tanto tiempo desaparecidos en _vete-tú-a-saber qué rincón de la cripta y dentro de qué ataúd te tengo atada y amordazada_ ya que piensa que me van ese tipo de juegos…

Bella bajó la mirada al encontrarse con la sonrisa retorcida de Edward y jugueteó con los cordoncitos que tenía el jersey que Alice le había dejado. Si Jacob supiera lo desencaminado que iba…

-Quizás deberíamos reunirnos con los demás para que vea que todo va bien- añadió ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y ahora no sólo la tomó de la mano, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se apoyó en ella, en esa postura que les hacía encajar como dos piezas de un puzzle perfecto: su envergadura se amoldaba perfectamente a la de él, su brazo era de la largura perfecta para también aferrarse a la cintura de Edward y además así, no era necesario ni que cojease lo que la magnífica venda no había curado.

Salieron de la habitación, cruzaron el pasillo y cuando llegaron al descansillo del primer piso desde donde se veía el salón, 6 pares de ojos dorados y un par más de ojos negros, les miraron fijamente.

-Vamos a casa, Bella- escupió Jacob sin más.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella alarmada.

-Es tarde y debes volver a casa. Charlie estará preocupado- volvió a escupir Jacob.

Bella pasó la vista por toda la habitación: desde Esme y Carlisle, cerca del piano, él rodeándole los hombros a ella con un brazo, hasta Rosalie y Emmett, junto a la chimenea, ella tapándose la nariz con una mano, pasando por Jasper y Alice sentados en el sofá, ella súbitamente concentrada, para terminar por Jacob y su cara de enfado. Les miraba fijamente a ambos, desde arriba de la escalera, de la envergadura de uno a otro, deteniéndose en el brazo que les unía y lanzándole dardos envenenados a Edward cuando sus miradas coincidieron.

-Eres muy amable por ofrecerte, Jacob- dijo Edward- Yo la puedo acompañar.

-Eso quisieras, _ex sanguijuela_. No me gusta el plan de dejarla sola aquí contigo en la casita de cristal mientras los neófitos toman Forks, así que voy a mantenértela alejada todo lo que pueda cuando me quede otro remedio.

Edward entre cerró los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada, así que sin necesidad de preguntar, Bella intuyó que la siguiente parte de la conversación estaba ocurriendo en sus mentes. Sobre todo cuando Edward contestó con toda la acritud del mundo:

-Puedes seguir soñando, _perro_.

-Edward, hijo- carraspeó Carlisle- Jacob quiere reunirse con su manada para contarles los planes. Ellos han escondido la camioneta de Bella para que el jefe Swan no se preocupe, así que para tener una coartada perfecta, debería acompañarla a casa.

-Perfecto, pero yo también iré- recalcó él.

-No soy tu chófer particular, _ex parásito_. Que subiera a tu _líder_ en mi coche, no significa que ahora todos podáis hacerlo. Él, a diferencia de ti, me cae bien.

Bella iba a abrir la boca para decir que estaba bien, que no quería causar más problemas por esa noche, pero…

-No pienso dejar a Bella sola contigo- insistió casi sin tomar aire, apretando incluso más el brazo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Bella- Y menos después de _leer_ tus pequeñas fantasías.

-Sal de mi cabeza, yo no te he invitado.

-Lo haría si pudiera, te lo aseguro, porque no es nada gratificante que, de toda esta habitación, de todas las mentes que existen en el Universo, tenga que poder de escuchar la tuya y además al volumen al que piensas.

-Perdóname- soltó una risita irónica- Pensaré a un volumen más bajo sólo para ti.

-Basta- exclamó Bella, batiéndose- Jacob tiene razón, Edward. Será mejor que me acompañe. Si Charlie me ve llegar en tu coche, sabiendo que iba a La Push, hará preguntas que no nos interesa que haga. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.

Tuvo que batirse de nuevo y ni con esas el brazo que la rodeaba le liberó un ápice de tensión. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza de antes por seguro le hubiera roto algún hueso. Suerte que ahora sólo le agobiaba y le impedía llenar sus pulmones de aire al completo.

-Edward- imploró de nuevo.

Tardó unos segundos más en dejar de intentar aniquilar a Jacob con la mirada, y suspirando vencido, relajó el brazo pero sin soltarla del todo porque resbaló la mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Ella le sonrió para tranquilizarle, pero él ni siquiera la miró porque seguía con sus ojos clavados en Jacob mientras terminaban de bajar las escaleras.

Jacob también dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse con ambos en el final de la misma y hasta que no estuvieron a la misma altura, no separó los labios para referirse a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Bella frunció el ceño, juntando las cejas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que estaba bien. ¿En serio seguía pensando que le iba a ocurrir algo en la Mansión de los Cullen y más estando con el Edward de los ojos verdes? Quizás sí que estaba pensando cosas horriblemente descabelladas y por eso Edward estaba tan enfadado.

-Sí- dijo escuetamente- Edward me curó.

Levantó la mano del apósito- la contrario que él la sujetaba – y la movió de lado a lado que no causó el efecto que ella buscaba si no que pintó en la cara de Jacob la incredulidad, levantando una ceja.

-Supongo que en una de sus tropecientas vidas de antes, estudió Medicina también, ¿no?

-Dos veces. En Harvard- contestó entre dientes.- ¿Y tú, acaso sabes leer?

-Me dejas impresionado- replicó Jacob, ignorando la última pullita- De la misma manera que al saber que antes eras un asqueroso chupa sangres y ahora un humano vulgar y corriente que no puede defender a su novia.

Del pecho de Edward salió un sonido ronco, de la misma manera que gruñía cuando era vampiro que hizo a Bella incluso estremecerse. Estremecerse a la vez que contenía las ganas de cruzarle la cara a Jacob con una bofetada después de testar el autocontrol de seis vampiros al estar metiéndose con Edward allí, en su casa, delante de su cara, al que sabía que protegerían con sus vidas.

-No seas burro, Jacob- le recriminó ella- Es muy descortés por tu parte hablar así en casa de los Cullen cuando han permitido que cruces la frontera.

-Sí, muy descortés sobre todo sabiendo que ellos desean que también le proteja _a él_.

-No vamos a volver a tener la conversación sobre las leyes quileutes de proteger la vida humana, ¿verdad?- inquirió Bella.

Sostuvo un segundo más la mirada a Edward y al final, resopló:

-No, no hace falta. Aunque seguro que de firmarse ahora el tratado habría alguna cláusula que me dejaría _patearle el culo_ a cualquiera que haya clavado sus colmillos en algo que no estuviera frito alguna vez en su existencia.

-Perfecto- replicó Bella- ¿Vamos a casa, entonces?

Él asintió y le hizo un gesto para que caminara delante, pero lo que tenía pensado en una primera instancia se estropeó cuando Edward no la soltó, la siguió y al adelantarle incluso le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, para besarle la cabeza. _Ex vampiro traidor_, claro que él sabía que quería cogerla de la mano para que él dejara de tocarla porque estaba metido en su cabeza. Tuvo que seguirles cómo cruzaban aquella enorme sala tan opulenta y esperar a que la pequeñaja saltara de su sofá para interceptar a Bella.

-Charlie ni siquiera se dará cuenta que llevas ropa distinta con la que saliste de casa, pero quítale importancia a lo de la camioneta o no te dejará venir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

-¿A la fiesta?- repitió ella. Batió la cabeza para mirarla y luego buscó explicación en Edward.

-Los neófitos vendrán la noche de Año Nuevo y han planeado tenernos aquí para poder protegernos.

-Todo saldrá bien- añadió la vampira con un tono musical para después besar a Bella en la mejilla.

La cara de asco de Jacob fue seguida muy de cerca por Edward, que se giró para volver a enviarle todo su odio con la mirada.

Bella asintió a su amiga, dio las gracias a los demás en conjunto y siguió caminando. Esme también la interceptó para abrazarla deseándole buenas noches y dejó que los tres caminaran solos hacia el recibidor.

-Ponte esto- dijo Edward cogiendo el anorak de plumas que estaba en el perchero, que él había usado antes- Alice te hará llegar mañana tu ropa.

Volvió a asentir y dejó que él se lo pusiera, incluso que se lo abrochara y le diera otro nuevo beso en la cabeza.

-Llámame en cuanto llegues- añadió él.

Jacob suspiró exasperado y se adelantó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

-El _expreso directo a Forks_ está a punto de partir y de perder la paciencia- rumió.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Bella.

Edward asintió y tirando de nuevo de ella para amoldarla a su cuerpo no repitió sólo el beso de la cabeza, si no que fue a la frente, después a la punta de la nariz que acarició con la suya y por último a los labios. Creyendo que nunca haría eso con las demostraciones afectivas, Bella le apartó cortada cuando oyó a Jacob rumiar de nuevo y carraspear enfadado.

-Hasta mañana- le contestó Edward con una extraña sonrisa triunfal.


	68. Una vida fuera de las sombras

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**67. Una vida fuera de las sombras.**

-¿Estás enfadado?

El Volkswagen de Jacob dio un nuevo tumbo por lo baches de la carretera, antes de que éste contestara, aunque claramente no hacía falta: seguía con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos apretados en torno al volante, y si no fuera porque tenía la vista clavada en la carretera, seguro que le estaría enviando dagas envenenadas a ella.

-No- dijo casi sin separar los labios- No estoy enfadado. No sé de donde sacas esa idea

-De lo que fuera que estuvieras pensando que exasperó a Edward y a la cara que tienes ahora mismo.

-Yo no le he pedido que se meta en mi cabeza- replicó- Así que siento que no le guste lo que hay. Y solamente contengo la respiración. No sabes lo que apestas a vampiro.

-Oh- dijo ella notando que se sonrojaba brutalmente. Menos mal que el interior del coche estaba bastante oscuro porque con el color de su piel podría derretir la nieve del camino. Así incluso se apretó más el abrigo – que a ella no le olió nada más que a la perfecta esencia de Edward - y se pegó más a la ventanilla, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de Jacob- Lo siento. La ropa es de Alice y…

-Y él ya se dedicó a tapar bien tu esencia con la suya, que es asquerosamente insoportable por mucho que su corazón lata. No hace falta que te disculpes.

¿Tapar su esencia? ¿Así que a eso había venido la demostración afectiva y la sonrisa triunfal? ¡Vaya! Sabía que ese Edward era maquiavélico pero no hasta ese punto, haciendo el viaje de vuelta insoportable para Jacob.

Para hacer que la sangre se disolviera de sus mejillas y enviando su mente hacia otro tema que no fuera la charla que le iba a dar a Edward por ser tan mezquino, Bella abrió la boca de nuevo.

-Te estoy muy agradecida, Jacob. No sabes cuánto- dijo- Si no hubiera sido por ti y por los otros lobos, Laurent me habría matado hoy. Y sé de tus prejuicios por los Cullen y aún así has venido hasta la Mansión y discutido con ellos para matar a los otros vampiros.

-He hecho lo que _debía_ de hacer- contestó sin emoción en su voz.

-Aún así, te lo agradeceré mientras viva.

-No será mucho si sigues entre ellos y con él.

-¿Qué?

-Le estabas protegiendo, Bella. Diciéndole a esa asquerosa alimaña que él seguía siendo un parásito para que no le atacaran. ¿No te das cuenta? Deberías irte de aquí. Y pronto. Volver a vivir con tu madre aunque eso destrozara a Charlie. Porque realmente le destrozará cuando acaben matándote.

-Si salvarme es lo que tú debías de hacer, proteger a Edward es lo que yo _debía_ de hacer.

-¡Oh!- exclamó él frustrado- Realmente hay algo mal en tu cabeza y enamorarte de una sanguijuela te trastornó para siempre. ¿O fue cuando te dejó catatónica en el bosque, sola y desamparada y repetías automáticamente "_se ha ido, se ha ido_"?

Bella se apartó más contra la ventanilla contrayendo el gesto con dolor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ruin y recordarle aquello? ¡Y haberlo pensando durante la tarde porque Edward lo había leído! Él había sido muy sutil si sólo le había dado su cazadora y haberle besado en su presencia si le iba a arrojar a la cara la escena más dolorosa de su vida a la primera de cambio.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, así que te agradecería que ni me lo recordaras más y menos que pensaras en ello.

-¿He herido a tu _precioso_ Cullen cuando me vino a la mente?- añadió cortante.

-Es mezquino.

-Él lo fue más.

-Se fue para volver humano. No podía decírmelo por si fallaba. Realmente que me perdiera en el bosque fue culpa mía. Y decidió marcharse porque quería que tuviera una vida normal y que no me relacionara con vampiros.

-¡Que irónico!- se rió cortante- Pierde la armadura de acero por ti porque no quiere que te mezcles con sanguijuelas, y él con corazón latiendo y aire en sus pulmones… ¿vive con seis?

-Son su familia. ¿Dónde quieres que viva? _Legalmente_ no puede vivir solo.

-No debería vivir- añadió taciturno- Ni él, ni los otros seis.

Cruzando los brazos de nuevo enfadada, aplastándose contra el cristal y apretando los labios mientras pensaba "_vale, se ve que nunca vamos a llegar a un acuerdo_" Bella decidió que no iba a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de viaje porque terminaría o golpeando a Jacob o tirándose en marcha del coche si no tenía cierre de seguridad.

-Quizás el _líder_ sí. Y la _pequeñaja_. O la _mamá_. Me caen bien. Pero los demás, no- añadió cortante.

-Cierra el pico, Jacob- escupió ella.

El chico se carcajeó para quitar la vista un segundo de la carretera para mirar a Bella.

-¿Estás enfadada?- que ella no contestara y se sumergiera más en el abrigo, metiendo hasta la nariz dentro, le hizo mucha más gracia- Vale, ya estamos a empates.

-Eres un burro- replicó ella.

-Y tú muy cabezota. Y una temeraria. En serio, ¿cómo puedes meterse en esa cripta? ¿No te ponen los pelos de punta? La _pequeñaja_ te da besos en la mejilla y la que hace de _mamá_…

-Se llama Esme- intervino ella.

-… lo que sea…- continuó- te abraza. Vale que no tienen colmillos y todo eso, pero, Bella son vampiros.

-Para mí no. Son personas increíbles. Y si tú no fueras tan cerrado los verías como yo. Si les dieras una oportunidad a los demás, sentirías lo mismo que yo por ellos.

-¡Oh! Esa es buena- se volvió a reír- ¿Quieres que también me enamore del _ex chupa sangres_ y cambie trapitos con la _pequeñaja_? ¿Tan mal te caigo, Bella?

Las carcajadas eran tan socarronas que incluso contagiaron a Bella, que suspiró divertida negando con la cabeza, para darle un golpecito en el costado en el ambiente distendido.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- añadió el chico.

-Claro.- dijo relajada- Dispara.

-Cuando el _ex sanguijuela_…

-Jacob, se llama Edward. Lo sabes. Todo el puedo lo sabe. Toda la reserva saben cómo se llaman todos y cada uno de ellos. Edward Cullen. ¿Qué te cuesta tanto pronunciarlo?

-… era vampiro- añadió ignorándola- ¿Le besabas?

Bella dio un saltito en su asiento, pillada de improvisto. Escrutó el semblante de Jacob y esperaba una respuesta, así que tomó aire para contestar:

-No hace falta que me lo digas si no quieres- añadió él-, sólo que recuerdo que te llevó al Baile del instituto, te compró un ramillete, te dio una fiesta de cumpleaños y todo eso, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y al veros besaros antes y aquella vez en el prado… pues…

-Sí, claro que le besaba.

Jacob emitió una especie de ruidito de repulsa entre un "_uggh_" y un "_puag_" mientras fruncía el ceño con desagrado.

-¿Y no te daba… repelús?- añadió asqueado.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Edward ha sido el único chico al que he besado en mi vida, primero como vampiro y después como humano. Y tampoco me da repelús cuando Alice y Esme me abrazan o estar en la Mansión. De hecho, estaba decidida a ser una de ellos y a…

-Un momento, rebobina- le detuvo, seco- ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Querías convertirte en una de ellos? ¿En una mugrienta y hedionda chupa sangres?

Como no quería volver a enfrascarse en la misma discusión, suspiró vencida:

-Ya no tiene importancia.

-¡Como que no tiene importancia!- exclamó con un aspaviento- ¡Tiene y mucha!

Después de la demostración expresiva, Jacob pegó un volantazo y desvió el coche hacia la cuneta, con el consabido tumbo por las irregularidades del terreno, para dejar el coche en punto muerto y encarar a Bella.

-Acabas de decir que si él no se llega a convertir en humano… ¡¿tú te hubieras convertido en un vampiro?!

-Eso era lo que yo quería- dijo con sorna.

-A ti se te ha ido la pinza. Dices que querías ser una sanguijuela… ¡¿para estar con él?! ¡¿Habrías muerto por él?!

-No habría muerto, habría comenzado otra vida. Eterna.

-¡Cielo Santo! ¡Bella! ¡Hasta voy a agradecer a esos _asesinos italianos_ que le hayan puesto esos ojos tan bonitos en la cara a tu Cullen! ¿Estás en tu sano juicio?

Bella negó con la cabeza indignada mientras pintaba en su rostro el rictus más desagradable que su piel se permitió. ¿Quién se creía Jacob Black que era para, primero, darle consejos amorosos y después guiarle como si fuera su gurú espiritual? ¿Por qué no hablaba de descuartizar a Rosalie cuando se le necesitaba? Hoy hasta le apoyaría.

Así que volvió a tomar aire, vencida:

-Te equivocas, Jacob.

-¿Ah, sí? Yo creo que no. Estás aquí encerrada, tan obnubilada por ellos, sus coches, su Mansión y sus trapitos que no ves que te espera un mundo más allá de tus queridas sanguijuelas.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué los Cullen me gustan por esas cosas superficiales?- preguntó ofendida- Me halaga.

-Entonces, instrúyeme, estoy muy perdido.

-No sabes de qué estas hablando porque nunca te has enamorado. ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

-Es _imposible_ de comprender.- recalcó él.

-¿Y cual es la razón válida para amar a alguien?- inquirió Bella.

-Creo que el mejor lugar para empezar sería mirando dentro de la misma especie. Yo, por ejemplo- bajó la vista para mirar el volante- soy humano.

-Y Edward también lo es.

-Pero te enamoraste de él cuando no lo era. Ahora es algo que va contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

-¿Sabes, Jacob? Es terrible por tu parte que pretendas sentirte moralmente superior, considerando que tú te conviertes en un lobo gigante.

-Bella- casi susurró- Lo que yo soy ha nacido conmigo. Es parte de mi naturaleza, de mi familia, de lo que todos somos como tribu, es la razón por la cual todavía estamos aquí. Aparte de eso- suspiró lacónico- sigo siendo humano. Aunque yo no haya escogido esto.

-¿Y crees que Edward sí escogió ser vampiro? Él no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo más que tú. Él no escogió su destino.

-Pero escogió volver a renacer- rebatió.

-Lo hizo por mí, por nosotros, porque no quería que yo me convirtiera en vampiro. Por eso el año pasado me llevó al Baile, y me compró un ramillete o quiso que celebrara mi cumpleaños: no quería que me perdiera ninguna de las experiencias normales que debe de tener una chica de mi edad…

-… aunque estuviera saliendo con un vampiro- concluyó él.

-Exacto.

-Y ahora ya has decidido todo tu futuro, que es estar a su lado porque él es humano y entonces tú ya no quieres ser vampiro, ¿me equivoco?

Bella negó con la cabeza sin demasiado énfasis poniendo incluso los ojos en blanco contado hasta diez para sus adentros por el sermón moral.

-Tienes toda la vida por delante, Bella,- insistió- y te estás desechando todas las posibilidades. Según tú, sólo has besado a una persona, incluso cuando era una _piedra_, y dices que con eso te vale. ¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías de salir con otra gente?

-Sé perfectamente lo que quiero- dijo ella intentando parecer calmada.

-Entonces no sería tan malo que lo confirmaras. Tal vez tendrías que intentar besar a alguien más. Sólo por comparar.

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella echándose hacia delante como si oyera mal.

-Podrías besarme a _mí_, por ejemplo- contestó convencido- No me importa incluso que me utilices para experimentar. Y quizás hasta te guste, quién sabe.

Esperó unos segundos, pero el pecho de Jacob no se movió como cuando se carcajeaba, ni sus hombros temblaban cuando ahogaba la risa ni sus cejas se levantaban como cuando bromeaba. Estaba allí, encarándola, con una mano sobre el asiento y el otro sobre el volante, esperando que le contestara.

Y como si del súper poder de Alice con sus visiones, o del _don_ de Edward para escuchar mentes se tratara, recordó la conversación de la noche anterior donde le decía que Jacob estaba enamorado de ella y que no era justo aceptar sus regalos…

¡Vampiros! ¡Vampiros! ¿Cuándo decía Alice que iban a atacar Forks aquellos neófitos? Prefería a Jacob en forma de lobo o incluso cuando se metía con los Cullen. Frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes, porque estas situaciones – y bien creía que las había dejado atrás cuando se mudó a Forks, empezó a salir con Edward y todo el mundo sabía que estaba con él – siempre le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

Por qué Laurent no terminó lo que empezó aquella tarde…

-Jacob, arranca el coche, por favor- dijo casi sin mover los labios.

Él sacudió la cabeza para volver a mirarla.

-¿Te he molestado?- dijo él.

Ella no contestó, sólo apretó los labios, cruzó los brazos de nuevo metiendo la nariz por el anorak y miró al frente.

-Está bien, hablaré yo: Mira, planeaba hacer esto de un modo diferente, de un modo más sencillo, preparando el terreno, pero… no tengo tiempo para preparativos.

Moviendo apenas un ojo, Bella susurró:

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quiero decirte algo que supongo que ya sabes y que no es un secreto, pero creo que, de todos modos, debo de decirlo en voz alta.

Y sin más, cogiendo una mano de las que tenía cruzadas sobre su pecho sin permiso, las tomó entre las suyas que llameaban de calor, para añadir:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella- dijo con voz firme y decidida- Te quiero y deseo que me elijas a mí en vez de a él. Se que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas cuáles son tus opciones. No me gustaría que la falta de comunicación se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

El tiempo de detuvo. Posiblemente dejó de helar fuera, de soplar el viento, de sonar el motor del coche en punto muerto incluso de circular el aire dentro del habitáculo porque Bella ni siquiera lo necesito para respirar.

Pero mientras todo eso _no-pasaba_, Jacob seguía allí, esperando una respuesta.

Batió la mano para soltarlas de ese cepo ardiente y se la metió rápidamente en el bolsillo del anorak de Edward como si así evitara la situación que ya había vivido. Pero al notar lo mullido del interior del abrigo se sintió incluso peor porque aquel montón de tela había oído aquellas palabras, como si estuvieran traicionando a su dueño.

-Eh… yo… no…- balbuceó.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo sé- respondió a sus incoherentes sonidos guturales- Sé que estás con él y que crees que estás muy enamorada de él y que incluso querías convertirte en una hedionda sanguijuela como él. Pero dime durante un segundo que no lo has pensando. Cómo sería tu vida sin él. Que pasaría si los Cullen nunca hubieran venido aquí. Si el año pasado él no hubiera asistido a tu clase y hubieras seguido quedando conmigo cuando iba con Billy a ver a Charlie. Dime, que, por un segundo no lo has pensado.

Abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero…

-Eso, tú y yo, sí que sería una vida _normal_.

Bella miró a Jacob fijamente, estudiando cada milímetro de su cara, de sus cejas negras, sus ojos rasgados, su nariz achatada y sus labios carnosos y bien delineados. Intentó dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, ver aquel _universo alternativo_ que él le planteaba, entrar en aquella clase de Biología y no ver a Edward sentado al lado con aquella expresión de odio cuando se encontraron por primera vez, pero el corazón se le encogió cuando recordó que, hace semanas, se había enfrentado a esa realidad.

-Quizás no me corresponda tener una vida normal. Edward quiere darme una, lo mismo que tú querrías que tuviera, pero quizás esto, conocer a licántropos y relacionarme con vampiros, es para lo que estaba destinada.

-Tonterías- bufó él- Y eso es una respuesta.

-Jacob, no puedo responderte. Tú me viste hace tres meses cuando me encontrasteis en el bosque y me viste cada semana cuando ibais a ver a Charlie: eso es mi vida sin él, si los Cullen no existieran.

-No, Bella, esa es tu vida cuando él te _dejó_: te aferraste a su ausencia en cuerpo y alma y no querías superarlo. Eso sólo es culpa tuya, ni siquiera de él. Y yo quiero darte algo completamente distinto a eso.

Bella volvió a batir la cabeza ahora agobiada incluso agónica, parpadeó rápido y volvió a fruncirse en el anorak sin saber qué decir deseando que aquella situación acabara lo antes posible.

-Quizás necesites pensarlo unos días- insistió él- ¿Hasta la noche de Año Nuevo?

Un respigo le cruzó el cuerpo de lado a lado, dejándola congelada y temblando. La noche de Año Nuevo, donde los neófitos tomarían Forks, ella debía tramar algo para mantener a salvo a Charlie fuera del pueblo, los Cullen se reunirían a los quileutes para luchar y ella y Edward debían mantenerse a salvo en la Mansión.

-No, Jacob- dijo- Lo siento. No puedo decirte lo que tú quieres oír. No te correspondo. Es _él_ y _siempre_ ha sido él. Además, ya es tarde: estoy comprometida.

-¿Qué… acabas… de… decir?- preguntó Jacob con llamas flameantes en su mirada.

Bella se sobrecogió, y no solo por la expresión del chico: por la realidad de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Había dicho, de sus labios había salido, que estaba _comprometida_. Que se iba a casar. Y pronto, además. No le había prestado atención a la grandeza de la situación porque estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar hace cambiar de opinión a Edward, y como eso realmente sabía que no iba a pasar – no con un vampiro que se había vuelto humano para no convertirla en vampiro a ella – ese y solamente ese sería el punto y final de sus discusiones.

-¡¿Vas a casarte con él?!- escupió colérico-¿Estás embarazada?

¡Como sabía que tenía razón! ¡Eso le diría todo el mundo! ¡Todo el mundo creería de ellos que eran unos irresponsables y que iban a cubrir su error con una boda relámpago cuando no podían ir más desencaminados! Primero Charlie y después Jacob, y a continuación… ¡todo el pueblo!

-¡No se ha dado prisa que digamos!- añadió igual de exaltado- ¡Maldito ex sanguijuela! ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Tal vez cinco?

-Seis.

-¡¿Y _ya_ estás embarazada?! ¿Así _estrenó_ su nueva envoltura humana?

-¡No!

-¿Y por qué demonios te casas con él?

-Me lo pidió.

Apretó los labios según puso el punto a la frase. Que pobre sonaba eso. Sonaba como si hubiera aceptado al primero que pasaba por la calle y le ponía un anillo – con diamante y un siglo de antigüedad- delante. Y no, no era así. Aunque incluso ella no quisiera casarse.

-¡Oh! ¡Increíble! Entonces, si yo te lo hubiera pedido hace seis semanas, ¿ahora serías mi prometida?

Y claro, con esas conjugaciones de frases que ella hacía tan acertadas, conseguía respuestas cada vez más agradables.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Él…- dudó. Decirle lo íntimo que había entre Edward y ella era lo último que quería contarle a Jacob, pero allá iba explicado de la mejor y más suave manera posible- Es muy importante para Edward que nos casemos. Y supongo que accedí.

-_Supones_.

-Aún no hay fecha ni nada de eso. Cuando cumpla sus humanos 18, intuyo. No lo sabe nadie. Ni Charlie, ni Ren…

-Oh, Charlie- se carcajeó- Déjame estar delante el día que le digas que te casas con _ese capullo_. Le cae casi tan bien como a mí. Será muy, pero que muy divertido.

-Está bien- le cortó molesta- Eso es asunto mío y de Edward. Siento habértelo dicho.

-No lo sientes.

-Claro que sí, Jacob. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

-La persona de la que estoy enamorado.

-Deja de decir tal cosa. No es cierto.

-¿Quién daba razones válidas para amar a alguien?- dijo con sorna.

-No hablas en serio. No _puedes_ estar enamorado de mí. No _debes_ tampoco estar enamorado de mí porque yo amo a otra persona.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta que siempre llego tarde a todo. Llegué tarde para ser el _alfa_ y ahora…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, no tiene importancia.- murmuró- ¿Sabes lo que es la imprimación?- Bella negó por lo que él continuó hablando- Es una especie de habilidad que tenemos los licántropos de encontrar a nuestra alma gemela.

Bella contuvo el aliento. No, iba muy desencaminado si se había empecinado en que ella debía de elegir a alguien por lo que fuera el poder que tenía desde que se había convertido en lobo. Ella ya tenía su alma gemela, un alma gemela sin la que no podía vivir como ya había comprobado, que nació para ella hacía 107 años y se había mantenido en la oscuridad esperándola durante 90.

-¿Y crees que soy yo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No. Pero siempre te tengo en la cabeza así que es imposible que imprime a otra chica.

-Sea quien sea, será muy afortunada.

-Chorradas- contestó seco- Eso es lo que siempre se dice cuando se rechaza a alguien. Y tú no lo sientes. Si abrieras más tus ojos te darías cuenta del futuro tan increíble que te estás perdiendo: aquí, conmigo, con Charlie… ¿Qué harás el año que viene? ¿Ir a una gran Universidad que te pague el dinero de los Cullen cuando seas la _señora Cullen_? ¿Viajar, vivir en una Mansión, conducir un coche caro? ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? Te conozco demasiado bien para saber que eso no va contigo. Si fuera, jamás habrías cambiado vivir con tu madre en una gran ciudad por vivir con tu padre en este pueblucho.

Claro que no iba con ella: ni las Mansiones, ni los coches caros, ni los viajes. Seguía teniendo su pasaporte en blanco que se sacó cuando Renee decidió en segundos que quería una boda exótica en México y al final quedó en nada, como todas las ideas locas de Renee. Y no iría a verla a Florida porque el billete era demasiado caro si Carlisle y Esme no se lo hubieran regalado, primero por su fatídico cumpleaños y después por Navidad.

Pero no, Jacob no la conocía tan bien, ni mejor que ella misma. Fuera donde fuera, en su futuro, no podía haber otra persona que Edward. Bien fuera _el de antes_ o el de los ojos verdes.

-Él, los Cullen en definitiva, son como _una droga_ para ti.- añadió- Puedo verlo. En sus ausencias dejas de existir y con su presencia estás pletórica. ¿No preferirías vivir al sol, al aire libre y sana? Eso es lo que yo te ofrezco: una vida fuera de las sombras.

En la cabeza de Bella se repitió la voz de Jacob diciendo _son como una droga para ti_. Y quizás estaba de acuerdo: Edward ya se lo había dicho en el pasado, que su sangre era como una droga para él. E incluso ahora que su sangre no le tentaba como antes, decía que le enfermaba estar lejos de ella – aunque fueran por kilómetros y por culpa del mal tiempo – lo mismo que le ocurría a ella cuando estaba lejos de él. Pero lo que Jacob no sabía que no todas las drogas son malas, que algunas son necesarias para que el corazón siga latiendo y que cuando se fueran de Forks, dejarían atrás todas las sombras que era ahora su mundo.

Así que contestó decidida:

-Jacob, no quiero herirte. Eres muy importante para mí. Charlie os considera a ti y a Billy de la familia. Yo os considero de mi familia. Fuiste muy amable cuando me mudé aquí, mi primer amigo, un amigo recuperado de la infancia, pero yo ya he escogido. Y por mucho que creas que estoy equivocada y que todo esto es el producto de estar aquí encerrada y obnubilada por los Cullen, no es así: me hubiera convertido en vampiro por estar con Edward y ahora incluso me casaré con él en verano porque es lo que más desea. Así que, lo siento.

Jacob fue relajando las llameantes flamas de sus ojos, entornó la mirada y se volvió hacia el volante. Incluso metió una marcha y volvió a salir al camino, con los labios apretados sin soltar ni aire. Bella le escrutó unos segundos, pero como mirarle le dañaba más que lo que le había dicho, volvió a apretarse al abrigo y a sumergirse en la esencia de Edward que desprendía.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día- añadió Bella.

-Espero que me perdones tú a mí por lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Qué…?

Jacob paró el coche y cuando se dio cuenta estaban delante de su casa, la luz estaba encendida, el coche patrulla aparcado a un lado y Charlie asomado a la ventana del salón.

-¿Qué… vas a hacer?

Ni siquiera le contestó. Se bajó del coche raudo, cerró de un portazo y lo rodeó para abrir su puerta. En medio ella sólo pudo pestañear y pasar su mirada por su casa donde Charlie iba del salón al hall para abrir la puerta.

Abrió la portezuela del coche y casi tiró de ella para llevarla en brazos. Apenas pudo patalear y decir que la pusiera en el suelo, pero Charlie ya estaba en los escalones con aquella cara de terror y la frente arrugada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bella ha tenido un accidente con la camioneta.

-¡Dios mío, hija! ¿Estás bien?

Tomó aire, entre un nuevo pataleo e intentar que Jacob le soltara pero sólo lo hizo para pasarla de sus brazos a los de su padre.

Las palabras de Alice en el salón de los Cullen de repente tomaron sentido en su cabeza:

_Quítale importancia a lo de la camioneta o no te dejará venir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo._

Como las de Edward desde la escalera:

_No pienso dejar a Bella sola contigo, y menos después de leer tus pequeñas fantasías._

Y a lo que Jacob le contestó:

_No me gusta el plan de dejarla sola aquí contigo en la casita de cristal mientras los neófitos toman Forks, así que voy a mantenértela alejada todo lo que pueda cuando me quede otro remedio._

¡Iba a hacer algo para que no pudiera permanecer con Edward mientras los Cullen y los quileutes luchaban contra los vampiros!

-Está viva de milagro.- contestó Jacob- Gracias a Dios que la encontré a tiempo. Hemos visto _osos_ cerca de la reserva y podía haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- ¡Estoy perfectamente!

Y Jacob, con el plan que parecía tener urdido, continuó:

-Llevamos la camioneta a la reserva, pero es un siniestro total. No se pueden salvar ni las cadenas de los neumáticos. Creo que vas a necesitar a _alguien_ que te traiga y te lleve del pueblo hasta que consigas el dinero para otro coche.

-Seguro que me las apañaré- volvió a patalear- ¿Quieres dejarme en el suelo, papá? Estoy perfectamente.

-No seas cabezota, Bells. Estás herida.- dijo Charlie- ¿Qué es ese vendaje?

-Yo se lo puse, Charlie.- respondió Jacob.

-¡No! ¡Tú no…!- pero suspiró abatida cuando se dio cuenta que si decía que Edward se lo había puesto sólo empeoraría la situación y no la dejaría ni asomarse a la puerta de calle- Me encuentro bien, de veras, puedo caminar por mí misma.

Charlie Swan se dio por vencido y dejó a Bella en las escaleras del porche aunque aún la cogió por los hombros para guiarla y por mucho que ella se revolvió eso no le detuvo para acceder a la casa tras ella, seguido por Jacob.

-Has sido muy amable por haberte ocupado de ella, Jake.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- respondió el chico- Como dice Bella, somos _casi_ familia.

-Cierto- añadió Charlie- ¿Quieres cenar algo? Queda algo de pizza.

-No, no, volveré a casa cuando me asegure que Bella se ha metido en la cama.

-No soy un bebé- dijo ella entre dientes- Estoy perfectamente- repitió- No tengo más heridas que en cualquier otro momento.

-Eso es verdad. Cuando viniste de Phoenix estaban mucho _peor_- inquirió Jacob.

Bella entre cerró los ojos para intentar fulminarle por la mirada mientras resoplaba por la nariz. Pensó insultos, pero sólo le venía a la cabeza _maldito_ y _mezquino_, así que cambio por pensar en cómo vengarse: si buscar la escopeta de Charlie, un bate de baseball, un…

-Gracias a que podemos contar contigo, Jacob. No sabes lo que te agradezco que cuides de Bella. Parece que no puede cuidar de ella misma por mucho que se empeñe.

O gas. Rápido y que no deja huella. Echaría a Charlie de casa con alguna excusa y le gasearía allí mismo. ¿Qué se perdería? Un lobisón cabezota y prepotente con los sentimientos confundidos. ¡Eso es lo que era!

Se volvió a batir, rumió algo ininteligible y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Voy a llamar a Edward para decirle que he llegado a casa- anunció sin dejar de apretar las mandíbulas.

-Eso, eso- murmuró Charlie- Vete a llamar a _ese capullo_.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Jacob con una extraña sonrisa retorcida.

-No. Puedo marcar sola. Aunque a lo mejor quieres tú contarle lo _grave_ de mi accidente.

-¿Y que se presente aquí de inmediato para comprobarlo? Oh, sí, estaría bien- replicó.

-Mejor no, déjalo- imploró Charlie incluso poniendo la mano en el pecho de Jacob- No le hagamos venir _para nada_. Y tú, quédate aquí conmigo mientras ella sube al _piso de arriba_.

La misma mirada fulminante ahora fue hacia su padre, así que para no empezar e buscar formas con las que matarle también a él, se giró para caminar escaleras arribas.

-Bel…

-¡Puedo sola!- exclamó.

Jacob contestó con una risa para después tomar aire estrepitosamente:

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Billy me pidió que te invitara a pescar en el lago la noche de Año Nuevo. Sabe que ese día no te gusta salir de casa, pero como Bella ya tiene _sus planes_, no quería que estuvieras solo. ¿Te apuntas, verdad?

Contuvo la respiración, incluso se quedó quieta y apretó los hombros.

-Claro que sí, será divertido. Y Bella también vendrá.

¡Mierda! ¡El plan de Jacob estaba surtiendo efecto!

-¿Qué?- respondió ella girándose.

-No vas a cruzar el bosque tú sola, además contando que no tienes coche para ir a la Mansión de los Cullen a una fiesta. Te quedarás con nosotros, _en familia_.

-No, no, no. Ya me habías dado permiso. Alice y Esme lo tienen todo preparado y…

-Seguro que se lo pasan muy bien sin ti.

-No lo entiendes, tengo que ir.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto las fiestas, Bells?

-¡Desde que tú no quieres que vaya a una!

-Es muy peligroso.

-Edward vendrá a recogerme y vendrá a traerme por la mañana- mala combinación. Seguro que con los neófitos acechando no le dejarían moverse de la Mansión sin supervisión vampírica y menos conducir si volvía a nevar- O Alice. Sí, sí, seguro que Alice puede venir a buscarme y a recogerme si Edward no puede.

-Alice…- repitió Charlie.

Peor combinación porque para los ojos de cualquiera Alice era más menuda y delgada que ella y con pinta de duendecillo.

-O el Dr. Cullen. Papá, por favor.- imploró lastimera.

-Bella, acabas de tener un accidente de tráfico. No me siento nada cómodo dejándote salir de casa y menos para pasar la noche fuera.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue y por la mañana.

-No.

Y de repente, una luz se encendió en su cabeza:

-¡Jacob! ¡Jacob puede llevarme! - ¡ja! ¡chúpate esa!- Él cuida muy bien de mí y puede quedarse incluso en la fiesta _si le apetece_, ¿verdad, Jake?

La cara de Jacob se convirtió en una agonía. Desde su escalón Bella pudo ver primero cómo se le arrugaba la frente, después como fruncía las cejas, más tarde cómo se le dilataban las aletillas de la nariz y después cómo se le apretaba las mandíbulas.

¿Qué se creía, qué sólo podía jugar él a ese juego?

-¿Me harías ese favor?- añadió Bella.

Jacob dio un paso hacia atrás a la vez que los ojos de Bella y de su padre se clavaban en él.

-No creo que…- contestó Charlie Swan-… sea buena idea. A Billy no le caen demasiado bien los Cullen y no hace falta que te metas en problemas por…

-Está bien, Charlie, yo llevaré a Bella- y clavó sus ojos negros en ella- ¿Contenta?

-Mucho- replicó Bella.

-Pues ahora sube a llamar a _tu novio_, dile que estás bien, que tienen un invitado más en la fiesta, métete en la cama y me podré ir- escupió.


	69. Amor propio

**68. Amor propio.**

Dejando el cepillo de dientes dentro del bote para limpiarse la cara con la toalla, Edward apagó la luz, saliendo hacia su cuarto. Pensaba seguir leyendo Romeo y Julieta hasta que Bella le llamara, pero ver la figura de Alice sentada en su cama, le chafó todos los planes.

Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, Alice sonrió y dio un par de palmaditas en el colchón para que se sentara a su lado. Él lo hizo dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar rastreando el bosque con los demás?

-No me apetecía correr bajo la lluvia- contestó con un mohín.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Sólo te gusta cuando me llevas sobre tu espalda rezando por mi integridad física?

-Quizás- dijo divertida- Le he cambiado el puesto a Esme. Y ya que ella ya te ha preparado la cena, yo te custodiaré. Pero no pienso cantarte- arrugó la nariz como si estuviera molesta.

Edward suspiró divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Uno de sus pies tocó el frío y duro muslo de Alice, así que tiró del edredón para protegerse de la temperatura de su hermana.

-¿Te importa?- preguntó abriendo la ropa de cama.

-Como si estuvieras en tu habitación- dijo ella divertida.

Observó cómo Edward metía una pierna para seguir por la otra, mullía las almohadas y se apoyaba en el cabecero.

-Tiene que ser genial eso de dormir- suspiró lacónica- Me gustaría hacerlo. O recordar haberlo hecho al menos. Parece muy placentero. Si me concedieran un deseo en el mundo, ¿sabes qué escogería?- añadió igual de dramática- Poder dormir y despertarme junto a Jasper. Me gusta tu cara y la de Bella cuando os despertáis juntos. Quizás más la de Bella- añadió- pero es la de la completa felicidad.

-Bella la compara con la mañana de Navidad- respondió él- Y sí, tiene razón. Lo dijo aquella mañana en casa de Charlie, y ahora que he vivido mi Navidad _humana_, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Alice sonrió y le miró pensativa, pero añadió:

-No me refiero a aquella vez- explicó ella- Me refiero cuando te despiertes en la noche de A…

-Alice, no- le interrumpió tomando aire estrepitosamente- No me digas nada del futuro. ¡Y menos si tiene que ver con dormir, una cama y Bella!

-¿Por qué?- rió musicalmente- Si habéis llegado a un acuerdo…

-Oh- suspiró él quejoso- ¿Qué parte de la de _no mires aquello que me pueda comprometer _no entiendes, monstruito diabólico?

Alice se volvió a reír, y cruzando las piernas en un movimiento imperceptible para los ojos de Edward, apareció sentada a su lado, espalda en cabecera incluida.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así. Desde que _duermes_, quizás.

-Quizás no me lo habías vuelto a parecer, hasta hoy.- replicó Edward.

-¿No estás contento? Bella ha accedido a casarse contigo.

-No ha accedido a casarse conmigo. No por los mismos deseos que yo tengo, al menos.

-El futuro no para de cambiar en lo que a su parte se refiere, pero el fin siempre es el mismo: el dibujo del regalo de Navidad.

-¡Alice!- exclamó de nuevo.

Ella se volvió a reír y le dio un golpecito con su codo helado en el costado a Edward. Para que no se volviera a repetir y menos para que pillara una pulmonía por tenerla tan cerca sentada, puso un almohadón por el medio.

-Bella comprende por qué quiero seguir fiel a mis principios pero creo que eso de vestirse de novia es una especie de tortura para ella. Y si ha dicho algo parecido a un _sí_ esta noche, hablaban sus hormonas por ella. Lo que supongo que debería de alegrarme porque aceleraría el proceso.

-¿Y tus hormonas no se alegran? Las que le hicieron esa marca tan horrible en el cuello, creo que sí- añadió juguetona.

Volvió a suspirar quejoso, a negar con la cabeza y como Alice seguía con su sonrisita maquiavélica, se recostó en la cama incluso para coger el libro de la mesilla ignorando que su hermana seguía allí.

-Vamos, Edward- le imitó, apoyando incluso la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle de frente- Yo también te entiendo y seguro que mis padres me hablaron de todo eso de la virginidad y el matrimonio aunque no lo recuerde, lo mismo que a Rose y a Esme, pero como dice Bella vivimos en esta época y tú la quieres y ella te quiere y no podéis _aguantar más_ para estar juntos. ¿Por qué alargarlo? Bella, en un momento u otro, será tu esposa.

Sin levantar la vista del libro, que se habría paso entre los cabellos despeinados de Alice al otro lado de su cabeza, Edward respondió con voz de ultratumba:

-Es algo íntimo entre Bella y yo de lo que no me apetece hablar con nadie más.

-De acuerdo- contestó Alice- No volveré a sacar el tema. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-La ropa de Bella ya está en la secadora y he comprobado que no tiene rastros de sangre- añadió.

-Se la dejaré mañana cuando Esme regrese a darme el relevo.

-Gracias.

-El móvil sonará en 10 minutos. Buenas noches.

Él iba a murmurar lo mismo e incluso vio a Alice convertida en su borrón pero abrió la boca para tomar aire y antes de inhalar, la figura de la vampira ya estaba estática en medio de su alfombra. Él lo exhaló de golpe y como evidentemente ella ya sabía qué quería contarle algo – y probablemente lo que era- se incorporó de nuevo para volver a quedar sentado, cerrando el libro.

-Jacob Black va a decirle a Bella que está enamorado de ella y que él merece la pena más que yo.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso le rondaba la cabeza cuando te enfadaste porque quería acompañarla a casa?

-Entre otras lindezas. Pero tú le gustas. Tú, Carlisle y Esme. Nos prendería fuego a todos menos a vosotros.

-Eso le acaba de salvar del infierno, si es allí donde van los _perros malos_- replicó ella, sentándose otra vez en la cama- ¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

-No.

-¿No? ¡Edward!- le cogió de los hombros para batirle- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡Reacciona! ¿Los Volturis te quitaron además de _tu don_ tu amor propio? El _antiguo_ Edward esto no lo permitiría.

-Pero ya no soy más el _antiguo_ Edward- respondió él sin fuerza, soltando las manos frías de Alice de él- Bella sabe que la quiero más que a nada, que por ella estoy _vivo_ en todos los sentidos y que quiero estar a su lado. Y no dudo de ella en ningún momento, quizás por eso la dejo ir. Pero si existiera un segundo que se planteé que no quiere pasar su vida conmigo y que es a Jacob Black a quien pertenece, este es el momento en el que debe de darse cuenta.

Alice separó los labios para contestar e incluso Edward le miró para escucharla, pero dejó la boca entre abierta sin producir sonido a la vez que dejaba los ojos vacíos, sin pestañear. Cuando tardó más de los 15 segundos normales, él la llamó, la movió, tiró de las mangas de su chaqueta y después de unos instantes, sonrió:

-Siempre puedo morder a Bella para convertirla en vampiro, así a Jacob Black le repugnaría- se rió- Y seguro que ella te querría morder a ti. Y os tendría conmigo para siempre- dio palmas feliz.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo puedes bromear con eso?

-He visto otra cosa, pero no querrás que te lo cuente, ¿verdad?- hizo un mohín.

-¿Es bueno o es malo?- preguntó a media voz conteniendo el aliento.

-Depende. Depende de lo que tú consideres bueno o malo. El teléfono sonará en unos minutos y Bella pasará contigo el Año Nuevo, así que…

-Basta, entonces no digas nada _más_- espetó.

-¿Sabes que no te pega nada esa doble moral que tienes desde que eres humano?

-¿No me va con el verde de los ojos?- le hizo burla.

-No- le sacó la lengua- Y esa es una de las pocas cosas que no echaré de menos cuando te vayas.

-No hables de ese momento, Alice, por favor.- dijo seco- Me entristece. No quiero imaginarme cuando tenga que irme y dejaros atrás. A Carlisle, a Esme, a ti, a Emmett, a Jazz e incluso a Rosalie.

-Sobre todo a ella- le sonrió volviendo a acurrucarse sobre su pecho- Yo me iría contigo y con Bella, de veras. Y nadie se enteraría. Aunque, a lo mejor, ir siempre bien vestidos haría levantar sospechas y los Volturis mandarían a su guardia.

Se rió musicalmente apoyando incluso la oreja para escuchar su corazón y así cerró los ojos. Él también. Primero se sintió tentado de pedirle que se levantara, taparse con el edredón y decirle que se volviera a tumbar porque a través de la tela podría oír, sentir y olfatear lo mismo, pero tampoco le apeteció: Bella soportaba tiempo atrás esa temperatura gélida suya, así que él haría lo mismo por Alice. Por los momentos que les quedaban juntos.

-¿Sabes qué deseo pediría yo? Que todos fuerais humanos. Así tú tendrías el tuyo- dijo Edward- y no tendríamos que separarnos.

Alice asintió sin mover un músculo más.

-Ninguno lo lograríamos. Ninguno somos tan valientes como tú.

-Yo lo pasaría. Otra vez. Por vosotros.

-Por eso eres mi hermano favorito- añadió ahora levantando la cabeza- Deséale buenas noches a Bella de mi parte.

Y antes de que el teléfono vibrara sobre la mesilla, la figura de Alice ya no estaba en la habitación, poniéndole nervioso de golpe.

Edward se aclaró la voz cuando en la pantalla leyó que la llamada entrante era de Bella. Después suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y contestó:

-Bella.

-¿Cómo se puede matar a un hombre lobo? Lo de las balas de plata no será cierto, ¿verdad? Lo mismo que los vampiros duermen en ataúdes.

No pudo evitarlo, pero se rió. Parecía realmente tensa y enfadada e incluso su voz temblaba, así que fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho Jacob Black o lo que hubiera pasado con Charlie en su llegada a casa, jugaban a su favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Como si no lo supieras- rezongó ella- Me podía esperar esto de él, pero no de ti. Debiste insistir en acompañarme a casa, aunque después Alice te tuviera que llevar de vuelta sobre su espalda. Así que no me hagas repetírtelo.

-Te lo propuso- completó Edward.

-Y yo le contesté que tú me lo habías propuesto antes y que estábamos algo parecido a _comprometidos_, y ¿sabes lo que ha dicho? Lo que dirá todo el mundo: Si estoy embarazada- bufó.

-Bella, si casarte conmigo es lo que quieres, debería importarte muy poco lo que la gente crea que es lo que nos ha llevado a tomar esa decisión. Otra cosas muy distinta es si tú no estás segura.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jacob te ha propuesto algo: algo muy diferente a lo que te propongo yo. Con él te podrías quedar en Forks y tener una vida muy diferente. Él pertenece a este lugar y yo no pertenezco a ninguno. Él tiene familia y yo tendré que dejar a la mía muy pronto. Si tienes alguna duda, si quieres algo diferente a lo que yo te puedo ofrecer, Bella, éste es el momento de darte cuenta.

Bella sintió como la cara se le quedaba fría mientras se le perlaba de sudor. La mano herida le empezó a doler de golpe y se arrepintió de no haberse tomado un analgésico antes de haberse encerrado en su habitación escapándose de los complots que podían estar tramando Charlie y Jacob en la cocina de su casa.

-¿Me estás dando a elegir?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-No, amor. Sólo quiero que tú tengas las cosas claras.

-Edward, yo lo tengo todo muy claro: lo tenía antes y lo tengo ahora. Te pertenezco a ti y al lugar donde estés. No podría ser feliz con ninguna otra persona que no fuera contigo.

-Eso implica que aceptas mi condición.- respondió- La de casarnos.

-¿Tanto crees que me horroriza la idea de casarme que aceptaría la propuesta de Jake antes?

-No te has visto la cara cada vez tienes delante el anillo, Bella- dijo él divertido.

-Nada de anillos por ahora.

-Como quieras.- sonrió.

-Si es importante para ti, nos casaremos, por supuesto. Me habría convertido en vampiro por estar contigo y ahora soportaré que todo el mundo crea que somos unos irresponsables por casarnos tan pronto.- dijo Bella con voz segura.

-La idea de ir a Las Vegas sin que nadie se entere, sigue en pie.

-Creo que voy a aceptarla.

-Perfecto.- contestó Edward- Celebraremos mi cumpleaños allí, entonces.

-Alice se enfadará con nosotros.

-Es nuestra boda, no la suya. Y ella ya se ha casado muchas veces y nosotros sólo nos vamos a casar una.

Bella asintió aunque después se sintiera ridícula porque, evidentemente, Edward no podía ver el gesto y en su habitación estaba sola: sola frente a las fotos que sí que ella seguía conservando del _antiguo_ Edward en todas aquellas actividades que habían compartido, que él había recortado en sus copias y que volvían a estar en el mismo sitio en el que estaban antes de su partida y del regreso del Edward de los ojos verdes. Pensó que entre esas fotos en unos meses habría la más importante y sólo con esa idea algo le recorrió la espalda de principio a fin.

¡Ahora ya no había marcha atrás!

Y no se asustó como le asustó la primera vez que la propuesta le asaltó hacía 12 horas sobre esa misma cama.

-Pero ella ya lo _vio_. Vio una boda en la que ella era mi dama de honor- contestó Bella.

-Las visiones de Alice cambian constantemente, según lo que vayas decidiendo. Y dijo que durante esta tarde tu futuro no dejaba de cambiar.

-Creía que no podía _ver_ nada mientras estaba con Jacob.

-Y no puede. Así que he tenido que aguantar la tensión, como un novio humano normal y corriente, creyendo que preferirías una vida de emociones junto un hombre lobo de _mal humor_ y _peor carácter_ en vez de conmigo.

-Seguro- dijo en ella en otra sonrisa- Edward, sé que sin ti no puedo vivir. Eres la única persona a la que he amado y he besado en 18 años. Y quiero que siga siendo así.

-Tú también eres la única persona que he amado y he besado en 107, aunque eso suene mucho peor.

-Eres mi droga.- añadió Bella.

-Y tú la mía. Eres mi marca de heroína.

Bella sonrió, bajó la mirada y siguió con el dedo el trazo de una de las flores de su edredón, sintiendo incluso como se sonrojaba absurdamente como la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras, en el prado, antes incluso de que se besaran, de James y de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Casi en otra vida. Muy distinta a la que ahora, afortunadamente, le esperaba.

-¿Crees que podrás venir uno de estos días antes de la fiesta?

-¿Le gustará la idea a Charlie?

-Charlie me debe unas cuantas después de obligarme a pedirle a Jacob que me llevara a la Mansión. _Lobisón retorcido_. Puso en marcha un plan para que me castigara por lo del accidente y no me dejara quedarme contigo.

-Lo sé, lo estaba pensando- contestó- Pero ha ido todo bien, ¿no?

-Más o menos. Charlie cree que se quedará con nosotros, aunque supongo que estará en la lucha, ¿no?

-No creo que aguante durante mucho tiempo de nuevo dentro de la _cripta_- bromeó Edward.

-Y su padre, Billy Black, ha invitado a Charlie a pescar en la reserva, por lo que ya no debemos de preocuparnos por su seguridad, ¿verdad? Victoria y los neófitos no entrarán en terreno quileute.

-No, allí está a salvo. Es muy buena noticia. La manada nunca deja solo a los suyos y siempre tienen a alguien vigilando, por lo que no podría estar en lugar mejor. Y que Jacob te acompañe aquí, por el medio del bosque, con esos neófitos acechando sólo tiene ventajas.

-Si tú se las ves volver a estar a solas con él encerrada en un coche tan pequeño oliendo a ti…

Edward se rió sonoramente.

-Él te protegería con su vida, Bella, del mismo modo que yo haría… _antes_.

-Y ahora- contestó ella.

-Aunque ahora no ganaría.

-Eso habría que verlo.

-Me subestimas como siempre, amor. Ahora no soy más fuerte que tú.

-Oh, sí que lo eres- rebatió- Esta tarde te empujé con todas mis fuerzas y apenas te moviste.

En otra carcajada, Edward añadió.

-Hablaré con Alice, tal vez pueda llevarme por la noche a tu casa unos minutos, si Esme y Carlisle me dejan salir.

-¿Unos minutos?- preguntó Bella, pícara.

-Veré lo que puedo arreglar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, amor.

* * *

**Nota:** _Este capítulo va dedicado a toda persona que después de ver Luna Nueva (New Moon) sigue siendo Team Edward, como yo ;)._


	70. Súcubos

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**69. Súcubos.**

El reloj de la cocina de los Swan, caminaba muy despacio, así que pensando que quizás era algo de las pilas, fue a comprobar el del salón y a aquel le pasaba lo mismo. Después miró el de pulsera y el del teléfono móvil y, o Forks había entrado en un bucle temporal donde los segundos eran horas o ese era uno de los efectos secundarios de estar encerrada en casa, sin poder salir.

Maldita camioneta vieja.

¡Ahora hasta le agradaba la idea de que Edward le regalara un coche! O le prestara el suyo. Esme no le dejaba conducir por culpa del mal tiempo y él no lo iba a usar. ¡Así podría salir de esa casa y no pensar formas de amordazar a su padre!

-Estás un poco nerviosa, ¿no, Bella?

Dejó de mover la pierna compulsivamente que tenía cruzaba sobre la otra mientras intentaba – en vano – evadirse viendo un tonto programa de televisión para flexionarlas y ponerlas contra su pecho antes de responder:

-¿Yo? No, estoy perfectamente.

Le puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a centrar en la televisión. Él incluso se rió a algo que Bella ni siquiera le encontró la gracia y miró de nuevo el reloj: apenas 43 segundos desde que lo había mirado por última vez.

Habían pasado 4 días, 96 horas, 5760 segundos desde que había salido de casa por última vez, en los que había llovido y llovido sin descanso, relampagueado y granizado sobre el aburrido y monótono paisaje de Forks. Charlie Swan había cumplido su antológica frase de que _no se sentía cómodo dejándola salir desde el accidente con la camioneta_ y eso era lo que había pasado. No había asomado la nariz ni al porche ni siquiera para sacar la basura. Estaba tomándose muy en serio eso de la guarda y custodia, y eso que ya era mayor de edad.

Durantes breves segundos hasta llegó a creer que él sabía algo sobre los neófitos y que su preocupación sólo era una tapadera porque pensaba que allí no la atacarían.

Edward, en un caso similar al suyo, tampoco había salido de la Mansión. Habían hablado puntualmente cada mañana y cada noche por teléfono, y un buen rato además, y su nivel de estrés tampoco era mucho mejor: cada vez que pasaba demasiado tiempo junto a una ventana, algún miembro de su familia – normalmente Esme o Alice – le apartaban con cualquier pretexto como si pudiera coger una pulmonía simplemente mirando la lluvia caer o si uno de esos neófitos estuviera tras el cristal.

Al menos, se tenían el uno al otro para desahogarse.

No quería plantearse qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido la única humana en esta situación.

Lo bueno, es que hoy – oficialmente por el hombre del tiempo y después Alice lo había confirmado – dejaría de llover para empezar de nuevo a nevar a la mañana siguiente. Era bueno, entre comillas. Bueno porque hoy Edward había convencido a Alice para que le llevara a hacerle una visita a Bella por la noche, pero no tan bueno porque mañana sería la noche de Año Nuevo, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Nivel de estrés en cotas enfermizas.

Falta de sueño porque cada ruido le parecía que era de un visitante que se quería colar en su habitación.

Preocupación porque no tenía ninguna excusa para que Charlie sacara solo la basura.

Y que de un modo u otro, todo acabaría.

Se soltó las piernas de nuevo y volvió a moverla compulsivamente de un lado a otro mientras se mordía una de sus uñas.

-Bells…- dijo su padre pesadamente- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que prepare algo para comer?

-¿Después del almuerzo de tres platos?

Asintió con la cabeza, aunque también fue un movimiento compulsivo y repetitivo. Ahora se alisó uno de sus mechones, se mordió el labio interior y después jugueteó con los cordones de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

Miró el reloj y contó mentalmente un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos…

Que pase algo, que suene el teléfono, que se estropeé la televisión, que…

¡Y el timbre sonó!

Pegó un salto tan grande en el sofá que su padre más que asustarse por el sonido molestamente chirriante que emitía, se asustó por la reacción de Bella. La miró abriendo los ojos como platos y pudo escucharle incluso resoplar.

-¿No… esperabas a nadie, verdad?- preguntó ella intentando disimular.

Negó con la cabeza, rumió algo y se levantó con un crujido de rodillas. No pudo evitarlo, pero Bella le siguió y volvió a saltar cuando, sobre el hombro de Charlie, vio la figura de Alice en su porche delante del coche de Edward aparcado junto al jardín.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Bella feliz.

La vampira sonrió bajándose las gafas de sol que llevaba hasta la punta de su nariz de duendecilla.

-Hola, Bella. Hola, jefe Swan- dijo con su voz de campanilla.

-Hola, cariño- respondió Charlie- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creía que con el mal tiempo todos estabais aislados en la Mansión. Tu padre incluso no ha ido a trabajar.

Definitivamente, no era una tapadera y sólo la tenía en casa encerrada para martirizarla. A ojos del pueblo, la nevada había sido tan grande que después de Navidad, los Cullen se habían quedado atrapados en su Mansión y por culpa de las lluvias de después y el temporal de viento y granizo habían incluso perdido el tendido eléctrico. Suerte que contaban con generadores eléctricos que les permitía tener luz, calefacción y dónde cargar los móviles. Porque eso era lo que el Dr. Cullen había dicho en el Hospital para no tener que acudir al trabajo y seguir rastreando el bosque.

Y la única noticia que había tenido de ellos – y no por boca de Edward – fue su ropa limpia y planchada sobre la silla de su escritorio a la mañana siguiente.

-Oh, sí- suspiró- Pero como ya ha mejorado me he acercado para dejarle a Bella su vestido para la fiesta antes de que vuelva a nevar- añadió levantando una bolsa- ¿Por qué no se anima usted y brinda con nosotros por el Año Nuevo? Será divertido.

-No, no, muchas gracias, pequeña.- respondió Charlie incluso batiendo las manos- Las fiestas y los Swan no es una buena mezcla. Además, ya tengo otros planes.

-¿Más divertido que nuestra fiesta?- respondió haciendo un adorable mohín.

-No más divertido, pero más propio para mí: pesca en el lago.

-Espero que se lo pase bien.

-Claro. Pasa- entornó la puerta- Te estarás quedando helada.

-Es muy amable, jefe Swan- volvió a sonreír dándole un codacito a Bella.

Se adentró en el hall de los Swan y lo primero que hizo fue arrugar la nariz mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol, aún sin despojarse ni de sus guantes ni de su abrigo. Bella normalmente era la primera en ofrecerse antes de que Charlie fuera a tocarla y notara la gélida temperatura de su piel pero que se quedara quieta con aquella cara de contrariedad, la bloqueó.

-¿Y si le ofreces algo caliente a Alice, Bells?

-Claro, perdona- meneó la cabeza- ¿Te apetece… un café?- preguntó incluso levantando una ceja.

Obviamente, la respuesta era un…

-No, gracias, Bella. ¿Nos disculpa, jefe Swan? Necesitamos hablar de cosas _de chicas_.

-Claro, no faltaba más- se rió- Entretén un poco a Bella porque lleva unos días que parece un saco de avispas.

Alice respondió un par de saludos corteses antes de coger a Bella por el brazo y casi arrastrarla escaleras arriba, algo, que, para variar, no molestaba a Charlie. Pocas personas podían traspasar el hall-cocina-salón de su casa y más que se apellidaran Cullen porque en lo que respectaba a su padre, Edward jamás había pisado el piso superior.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo va mal?- preguntó ella alarmada.

Alice le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que se callara, y cerró la puerta con llave, antes de volver a mover las aletillas de la nariz.

-Abajo apesta a hombre lobo. Pero aquí, no.

Otro dato a recordar es que Jacob tampoco había subido a la habitación de Bella por mucho que insistió la noche de Navidad en que no se iría hasta que se metiera en la cama. Por una vez, Bella dio gracias por la tozudez de su padre.

-Creí que se me quemaría la nariz. Es horrible. Seguro que se estuvo sacudiendo _las pulgas_ porque sabía que su olor se quedaría aquí encerrado.

-No le culpo, porque según parece Edward no huele tan bien para él como para mí y qué decir para vosotros y el viaje de vuelta del otro día fue un verdadero suplicio para Jacob.

-Se lo tiene merecido, por _perro malo_- sacó la lengua- Aunque me libre de mis jaquecas. Al estar con ellos maravillosamente mis visiones cobran sentidos y dejo de machacarme la cabeza como si estuviera mirando una televisión con la señal defectuosa.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a los quileutes?- preguntó ella extrañada.

No había vuelto a saber de Jacob desde hacía 4 noches. De hecho, se despidió hasta la hora acordada para llevarla a la fiesta a casa de los Cullen. Y Edward no hablaba mucho, a decir nada, sobre las técnicas de vigilancia y rastreo, seguramente porque sabía menos que ella, así que le despertó la curiosidad.

-Hemos estado entrenando. Ese _alfa_ suyo no confía demasiado en nosotros, pero Jacob le ha persuadido ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo y las cosas marchan más que bien. Nos superan en número incluso. Al estar los neófitos vagando por ahí, muchos de los jóvenes de la reserva se están mutando.

Bella compungió el gesto. Y todo eso, por su culpa. Porque Victoria quería matarla y porque ella quería proteger a Edward. Con su vida, como él decía, aunque fracasara. La vida de muchos chicos inocentes se estaba truncando y quizás no les _molaba_ tanto como a Jacob eso de entrar en fase y olfatear vampiros.

-¿Estarán bien?- titubeó.

-¡Claro que sí! Todos estaremos bien. Carlisle quiso llamar a nuestra familia de Denali, para al menos igualarnos en número, pero no _veía_ clara su reacción aparte que quizás no fuera seguro alojarles en casa con Edward allí.

-Pero ellos son vegetarianos como vosotros, ¿no? Tanya y su familia.

-Eh, sí, sí, claro- respondió apretando los labios.

Iba a dejarlo correr, asegurarse a sí misma que la cara de Alice no había dejado de parecer humana como siempre se lo parecía, con sus muecas, mohines y sonrisas, y haberse convertido en mármol por una de sus paranoias, pero recordó que de todos los Cullen era a la que mejor se le daba sonsacarle información, así que preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? No habrá problemas…

-No sé si debería contarte esto- torció los labios en una mueca.

-Entonces, suéltalo.

-¿Te apetece probarte el vestido?- movió la bolsa- Iba a escogerlo verde, como los ojos de Edward, o azul que te sienta de maravilla, pero es Año Nuevo y en esta fecha todo el mundo viste de negro, ya que es muy elegante, aunque a mí no me guste demasia…

-¡Alice! ¡Por favor!- imploró.

-Oh, en serio, tú y Edward acabáis con mi paciencia- suspiró. Dejó la bolsa sobre la silla del escritorio, y como si lo necesitara, se sentó en la cama, invitando a Bella a hacerlo al lado. Pero no obedeció, se apoyó en la mesa y cruzó los brazos.- Tanya y sus hermanas no se alimentan de humanos, pero siempre han tenido otras tendencias con ellos. Sobre todo con… _los hombres_.

-No te sigo.

-¿Sabes lo que son los _súcubos_?

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente la investigación que había hecho el año anterior cuando sospechaba que Edward no era un chico normal de 17 años. Los gráficos tan espeluznantes que había visto en las páginas webs cada vez que tecleaba la palabra _vampiro_ y en el libro sobre _los fríos_ que…

-¡No!- exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Estamos completamente seguros que no le harían daño a Edward y jamás le dejaríamos solas con él, pero como Tanya siempre ha manifestado su predilección por él, pues…

Como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia del mundo, Alice se encogió de hombros para después sonreír. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¡Le faltaban muchos datos! Muchos datos antes incluso que el Edward de ojos verdes filtrara información más proveniente del Edward _de antes_.

Sintió como una patada en el estómago y con algo pesado, además. Y después cosquillas en la espalda y un gélido escalofrío.

Hasta lo que ella sabía – y al parecer no era mucho – Tanya y sus hermanas vivían en Denali, llevando una dieta vegetariana como los Cullen. Por esa peculiaridad se llamaban a sí mismos _primos_ y los Cullen les visitaban de tanto en cuando. Allí escapó Edward cuando la conoció en clase de Biología y allí se habían refugiado el resto mientras él viajaba a Volterra.

Sabía que eran tres mujeres, imaginaban que hermosas como todas las vampiras… ¡pero no sabía de ningún tipo de predilección hacia el Edward de 90 años como vampiro!

De repente las palabras _yo tampoco he amado y besado a nadie en 107 años_, que le dijo la noche de Navidad por teléfono, le sonaron falsas.

Y ahora estaba celosa de una vampira que apostaba preciosa que encima querría matar a Edward en pleno acto sexual. No habíamos llegado a este punto – con pedida de matrimonio incluida para salvaguardar la virginidad – para que a la primera de cambio sedujeran a su exvampiro y se lo comiera en el proceso.

-Alice, tienes que decirme la verdad- imploró de nuevo saltando de junto a la mesa donde estaba apoyada a la cama, para coger las manos frías a la vampira- ¿Qué hay entre esa Tanya y Edward?

-¿_Hay_?- levantó su perfecta y delgada ceja izquierda.

-Has dicho algo de una _predilección_ y sé que les visitáis con frecuencia. Edward estuvo allí cuando se fue de Forks al conocerme. ¿Hubo algo entre ellos?

-¿_Algo_?- repitió de nuevo- ¿Algo… _amoroso_, quieres decir?

Asintió poniendo cara lastimera, arrugando la frente.

-Oh- se carcajeó, suave y musicalmente- Debí _ver_ esto venir. No, Bella. Claro que no. Estuvimos allí un tiempo antes de instalarnos aquí, ellos por segunda vez y Jasper y yo por primera vez, y todas y cada una de las mujeres dejaron ver su interés por Edward, en especial Tanya, algo que jamás correspondió. Así que quizás sólo le van las humanas- le guiñó un ojo- Las humanas que se llamen Bella Swan, claro.

Se volvió a reír y a dar un golpecito con el codo que Bella encajó de poca gana y sin más di un revoloteo de los suyos se plató delante, en vez de al lado.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme tú a mí la verdad?- preguntó haciendo otro de sus mohines- ¿Es que no me quieres, Bella?

-Pues claro que sí, y lo sabes- contestó extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te vas a Las Vegas para casarte a escondidas y sin invitarme?

La cara de Bella cambió de color súbitamente e incluso sitió calor en el inicio de sus cabellos. Claro que la visión de Alice cambiaría completamente al decirle que sí a esa propuesta de Edward. Entonces la escena del dibujo no se produciría y eso la estaría hiriendo terriblemente.

-Ya sabes que no soporto las cosas con tanta pompa…- murmuró- Además, ha sido idea de Edward.

-No me importa de quien sea la idea- dijo en otro mohín- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me lo habría esperado de Edward, que te quiere para él solo y te acapara, pero no de ti. Yo te quiero como si fueras mi propia hermana y no quiero perder el poco tiempo que nos queda juntas.

-Alice, _eres_ mi hermana. Y tampoco quiero perder el tiempo que nos queda juntas.

-Seguro…- gruñó- Pues no te divertirás nada. Que lo sepas. Será una ceremonia horrible. Llorarás todo el rato cuando te hayas dado cuenta que un hombrecillo gordo vestido de Elvis te ha convertido en una mujer casada como si estuvieras haciendo un pedido en un servicio de comida rápida y te sentirás decepcionada por darle a Edward la _noche de bodas_ que lleva esperando 107 años en una habitación desde donde la gente se tira de su balcón cuando pierden dinero a las tragaperras.

Asombrada por la retahíla de Alice para la que no paró ni para tomar su innecesaria, Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso… eso… eso…- buscó las palabras adecuadas- ¡Eso ha sido muy cruel!

Alice respondió arrugando el ceño, sacándole la lengua de nuevo y cruzando los brazos.

-Vale, puedes venir,- añadió Bella- pero no habrá mucho que ver. Para que no dudes que te quiero. ¡Pero retira todo lo anterior! Estoy seguro que no será así de desastroso.

En la cara de Alice se pintó la ilusión:

-¿Hasta que punto me quieres, Bella?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo ella temerosa.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- suplicó juntando sus manos e incluso haciendo que sus cejas temblaran como si fuera a llorar- Si me quieres de verdad, deja que organice tu boda. Apuesto a que Edward prefiere que te cases con él de una manera tradicional aunque no te lo haya dicho. Y Esme… ¡imagínate lo que significaría para ella! Podría acompañarle al altar y Carlisle hacer de padrino y…

-Alice- exhaló ella el aire- De verdad que os odio a todos los Cullen: no puedo creer que haya accedido a casarme con Edward antes de los 30, pero lo que no puedo creer que me estés chantajeando para organizar la boda.

-Por el tiempo que nos queda juntos. Por favor- añadió de nuevo con el temblor de cejas y labio inferior aferrándola con sus manos frías.

Batió la mano para soltar la de su amiga y bufó, incluso girándola para no verla. Ya hasta podía verse con aquel vestido de época y Alice a su lado y…

-¡Sí!- exclamó la vampira feliz dando palmas.

-¡Yo no he dicho que sí!

-¡Pero lo harás!- exclamó- ¿Ahora te quieres probar el vestido? Mañana es lo único que tienes que hacer, ponerte muy guapa. Yo me he encargado de preparar el resto de las cosas que vas a necesitar: un pijama, un cepillo de dientes,…

-Alice, no hace falta que sigas con la _farsa_ de la fiesta adelante. Además, ¿crees que mañana Edward y yo tendremos ganas de vestirnos elegantes cuando vosotros tenéis que protegernos de los neófitos?

-¡Claro que lo haréis! ¡Y no llames a mi fiesta _farsa_! Estaréis en casa, seguros y cómodos y no tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos. De hecho, me ofende que lo hagas. Todo irá a las mil maravillas y cuando todo acabe, aún podremos celebrarlo nosotros.

_Cuando todo acabe_… _Cuando todo acabe_… En la cabeza de Bella la voz de su amiga se repitió una y otra vez como un bucle mientras se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo.

-Por el tiempo que nos queda juntos- añadió.

-Oh- volvió a suspirar Bella- Te odio, Alice Cullen. Eso ya la has usado hoy.

-Pero funciona- sonrió guiñándole un ojo- ¿Vas a quitarte ya esa ropa tan horrible? He visto que te queda perfecto, ahora sólo quiero comprobarlo.


	71. Derecho a arrepentirse

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**70. Derecho a arrepentirse.**

Edward subió la persiana que daba al norte y cuando no vio nada más que la noche sobre el bosque de la Península de Olympic, la bajó para abrir la del oeste. Menos aún. Después la subió hacia el sur e incluso agudizó la vista para comprobar si aquel punto blanquecino era Alice, la que tardaba mucho.

Necesitaba salir de casa. ¡Aunque fuera sobre la espalda de su hermana! Días y días allí encerrado con vampiros que iban y venían trazando planes con los hombres lobo, turnándose para vigilarle y con el único contacto exterior las llamadas que realizaba a Bella. Esa tarde incluso le dejó a Alice su coche para que fuera a verla – oficialmente por la puerta – porque sabía que Bella estaba igual de estresada que él y al menos uno de los dos se distraería.

El punto blanco no era más que un reflejo, por lo que bajó la persiana de golpe. Maldita Mansión en medio de la nada. Cuando se independizara, viviría en la calle más poblada de la ciudad que fuera.

Oyó una conversación y después el ruido de un motor, por lo que salió apresurado del cuarto. Podría reconocer la manera de torturar de Alice a su Volvo incluso con su pobre oído humano. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y casi se topa de bruces con Esme en medio del salón. Y seguro que golpearse con su madre adoptiva, le rompería algún hueso.

-Llévate esto. Está helando- le sonrió poniéndole sobre los hombros una mullida cazadora.

Él le dio las gracias, incluso un beso en la mejilla y se escabulló hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta del garaje. Casi podía notarlo, la libertad. El aire frío en la cara y…

Los faros de su coche casi le cegaron y las ganas de descuartizar a Alice por seguir pegando aquellos infames acelerando a su inocente Volvo le detuvieron en seco. Pero más que ella se bajara dejando la puerta abierta y se plantara delante de él.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?- dijo olisqueándole.

-Ropa de abrigo- replicó- ¿No es de tu gusto?

-A decir verdad, no. Pero tenemos prisa y no voy a hacer subir a cambiarte. Aunque también podía hacerlo yo. Deberíamos probar- y se rió- Así iríamos practicando cómo resistirte a una vampira que te quiere desnudar por si al final Tanya y su familia nos visitan.

-¡Alice!- exclamó él con el rubor de sus mejillas- ¿Le ves la gracia? ¡Por que yo en absoluto!

Le dio uno de sus codazos cariñosos y guiñándole el ojo le indicó que entrara en el coche. Al segundo ella ya estaba al volante y él tenía el cinturón de seguridad incrustado en su pecho.

-Se lo he contado a Bella. Lo de que barajamos la posibilidad de llamarles para que nos ayudaran.

Antes de contestar, miró instintivamente por el espejo de retrovisor, algo absurdo porque estaba regulados para el asiento del piloto: Alice daba marcha atrás para salir del garaje a una velocidad irracional, sin ni siquiera prestar atención.

-No deberías de preocuparla con cuestiones de _luchas contra neófitos_. Creía que querías ir a verla para _maltratarla_ con tus lecciones de moda.

-Podemos hablar de muchas otras cosas- le sacó la lengua- Y tu plan de tenerla ignorante en todo lo que tiene que ver con su seguridad tiene el efecto contrario porque deberías ver lo nerviosa que está.

-Yo también estoy nervioso- se disculpó.

-¿Nunca le habías hablado de Tanya?- añadió

-No- respondió extrañado mirando a su hermana- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque se me escapó que tiene un cierto interés hacia ti y esa es una de las razones por las que Carlisle decidió que al final no nos visitaran.

-¿Y no le habrás dicho qué pasaría con ese _interés_ ahora que soy humano, verdad?

Alice asintió lentamente con la cabeza para mirar a Edward por el rabillo del ojo centrándose en la conducción como si lo necesitara para morderse el labio inferior poniendo su mayor cara de inocencia, mientras él exhalaba un sonido gutural y se revolvía en su asiento.

-¡La habrás vuelto loca de la preocupación! ¡Gracias, Alice!

-Yo no la vi preocupada. Más bien… _celosa_.

-¿Celosa?- preguntó él levantando una ceja.

-Sí, ya sabes, como te pones tú cuando ella tiene que estar a solas con Jacob Black.

-Sé lo que son los celos- rumió- Los he experimentado más que tú en toda tu existencia.

-Lo que sea. Preguntó incluso si había pasado algo entre vosotros. Pobrecita Bella, qué de cosas debió imaginarse cuando le dije lo de los _súcubos_. ¡Con lo mojigato que tú eres!- añadió para reírse a carcajadas.

-Siempre te estoy amenazando con encontrar la manera de desmembrarte, pero ¿sabes qué haré? Quemar todo tu armario. Y después el mío.

-Eres cruel. Un ser humano cruel y malvado- respondió mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados.

Él se rió y se rellanó en su asiento dejando incluso una sonrisa en su cara al pensar en Bella _celosa_. Bella era tan buena persona, tan caritativa, magnánima y maravillosa que jamás se imaginó que tuviera algo tan oscuro y dañino como eran los celos. _Celos de amor_. Eran horribles, dolían en lo más profundo del ser, pero quizás su parte también oscura y dañina se congratularon de que ella sintiera algo así por él.

-No mereces que quiera organizar tu boda y convertirla en el evento del año en Forks- añadió Alice.

-¿Qué?- preguntó meneando la cabeza.

-Bella te lo contará.

-Si la has amenazado, chantajeado o sobornado con algo cuando has _visto_ que el futuro va a cambiar más allá del dibujo del regalo de Navidad, gracias por haberme complicado la vida innecesariamente.

-Tonterías. Está encantada con la idea. Bueno, no lo está pero lo estará. Como tú. Puedo esperar a que me deis las gracias. Porque me las daréis.

Él iba a contestar que quizá sería cuando ambos estuvieran seniles y balbucearan en su Asilo para la Tercera Edad sobre una maquiavélica hermana vampiro que tenían lo que haría que les tomaran por locos cuando Alice detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera para bajarse convertida en un borrón.

-Te llevaré desde aquí. No podemos acercarnos demasiado y dejar huellas de neumáticos si empieza a nevar antes de lo previsto.

Suspiró exasperado, tomó aire, cerró los ojos, Alice tiró de él y cuando empezó a controlar la respiración entre salto y vapuleo mientras los cabellos se le movían con el aire y notaba como el cuerpo de su hermana estaba más gélido que la propia noche, ya estaba en la rama delante de la ventana de Bella.

-Charlie duerme y ella casi también. Quiso esperarte despierta pero realmente estaba agotada.

Sonrió al verla a través del cristal metida en la cama, con el edredón casi a la altura del hombro, del lado derecho, con la boca en una encantadora forma de "_o_" a la luz de la lamparilla, descansando.

-Vendré en un par de horas- añadió la vampira- ¿O necesitas más? ¿Cuánto te llevó hacerle el otro día la marca del cuello?

-Cállate- le reprochó.

Con aquella mirada juguetona suya, le ayudó a deslizarle lo más cuidadosamente que pudo hasta el alfeizar, levantó la hoja de la ventana y le alzó para que saltara dentro. Él pasó un pie y después otro y una vez en suelo firme, se volvió para sonreírle.

-Gracias- susurró.

Sólo vio la sonrisa blanca de su hermana antes de que desapareciera.

Había estado un millón de veces en la habitación viendo dormir a Bella, pero siempre que estaba _ahora_ se ponía nervioso de golpe. Algo había en el olor de aquel cuarto y en su calor o incluso en la iluminación que le aceleraban el corazón más que cualquier cosa. Más que ver a Bella metida en la cama. O quizás era el conjunto. Cuando _antes_ estaba allí se concentraba tanto en no matarla que no había disfrutado de las sensaciones en absoluto.

Caminó hacia la cama y se arrodilló para coger la mano herida – totalmente cicatrizada y perfecta - que le caía sobre el edredón e incluso besarla. Bella dio un respingo pero se la aferró a la vez que abría los ojos para volver a cerrarlos, sonriendo.

-Lo siento, me he dormido- musitó.

-No te preocupes, descansa- le volvió a besar la mano- Seguro que la tarde con Alice te ha dejado exhausta.

Asintió y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Bueno, era normal. Normal _antes_. Se pasó meses durante las noches con ella y Bella se dormía sobre su pecho. Lo que no sabía es cómo sus hormonas se iban a tomar ahora la invitación tras intentar tenerlas a raya en cada encuentro y con lo mal que iba cada vez que se tenía que tumbar con Bella en una cama.

Mal, según se mire.

¡Que demonios!

Se sentó cuidadosamente en su lado para quitarse los zapatos y después hizo lo mismo con su cazadora, que dejó a los pies. Y así se tumbó en la capa intermedia que había entre el edredón y las mantas, ya que el cuerpo de Bella estaba debajo de ellas.

Bella sólo sonrió para abrazarle y acurrucarse en su pecho emitiendo una especie de suspiro, aunque más bien pareció un ronroneo que le hizo estremecerse. Él también la estrechó, le besó la coronilla, se sumergió en la esencia de sus cabellos y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-No veo la hora de poder hacer esto todas las noches- susurró.

-Yo tampoco- contestó Bella levantando la cabeza.

Edward le sonrió y le acarició la nariz con la suya. Ella imitó el gesto para besarle suave y delicadamente en los labios.

-Y más ahora que parece que Alice va a organizar la boda- añadió ella.

-Bella, no tienes que darle carta blanca a Alice si eso no te hace feliz: es nuestra boda- respondió él rápidamente-. Y será todo a tu gusto. A mí, con que me digas _sí, quiero_ no me importa donde sea, qué lleves puesto y quién esté presente.

-Claro que importa. Importa y mucho- contestó Bella-Tú lo dijiste: nosotros sólo nos vamos a casar una vez en la vida. Y debería de ser perfecto.

-Perfecto _para ti_. Ya has accedido a casarte cuando claramente no entraba en tus decisiones más próximas, así que no quiero que pases por nada que no te agrade- dijo convencido.

Bella respiró hondo y elevó la cabeza sobre las almohada, algo que Edward le imitó apoyándose en su codo, así le sonrió desconcentrándola claramente porque verle aquellos ojos con aquella luz tan tenue la hacía evadirse realmente de lo que quería decir. Repasó mentalmente sus cábalas que habían dado vuelta y vueltas desde la marcha de Alice esa tarde y cuando las creyó en orden volvió a respirar hondo para soltarlo todo y de un tirón:

-Charlie está convencido que me voy a fugar contigo e incluso que ni siquiera voy a terminar los estudios, así que aunque no sea lo que yo deseara, al menos no tan pronto, no sería correcto mantenerle al margen de la decisión. Lo mismo que a Renee y a Phil. Por otro lado, quiero hacer feliz a Alice. O a Carlisle y a Esme, seguro que les haría mucha ilusión acompañarte en el día más feliz de tu vida. Nos queda poco tiempo juntos- contestó ella- y si eso es lo mejor que les puedo ofrecer, lo haré. Si ese es el momento en el que vamos a separarnos, quiero que sea perfecto para todos.

Sin poder separar los labios, solamente para sonreír, Edward le sujetó el rostro entre las manos para besarla sonoramente en la frente.

-Eres increíblemente maravillosa. El mejor ser que me he encontrado en 107 años. No puedo creer que sea tan afortunado de que, de todos los hombres de la Tierra, me hayas escogido a mí.

Sonrojándose abruptamente, ella también sonrió, repitió el beso y se acurrucó en su cuello. Y sin más, preguntó:

-¿Cómo es Tanya?

El cambio de tema pilló a Edward fuera de juego. Estaba totalmente obnubilado por los planes futuros y por su adorable discurso que se llenó de ansiedad. No quería decirle nada que no fuera verdad, pero tampoco quería preocuparla ni ocultar nada.

-Alice me habló de ella hoy. Dijo que Carlisle quiso llamarles.- insistió al silencio- ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

-Como cualquier vampiro, supongo- contestó con apatía- Tez clara, ojos dorados…

-Extraordinariamente guapa, entonces- completó ella.

-Quizás a ojos de los mortales.

-¿A tus ojos actuales?- preguntó ella perspicaz.

-No, no- se explicó- Sólo que la tengo en mis recuerdos de vampiro y no era nada especial entonces. Y las prefiero morenas- añadió con su sonrisa retorcida.

-Eso significa que es rubia.

Él asintió y se deslizó por la almohada para besar a Bella sonoramente en el cuello, centímetro arriba-debajo de la marca, ya parduzca casi desaparecida, y en vez de continuar con lo que siempre ocurría cuando él estaba de aquella zona de su anatomía, Bella no le correspondió, ni perdió sus dedos en sus cabellos ni se amoldó a su cuerpo. Al contrario, se quedó rígida y aunque no se apartó, ni colaboró e incluso hizo un ruidito con la boca de molestia, por lo que él levantó la vista para mirarla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alice me ha dicho sobre lo de ese grupo de vampiras, las de la familia de Denali, y aunque ella me aseguró que no habías demostrado preferencias por ninguna, quisiera que tú me lo confirmaras.

Volvió a elevar la cabeza y a mostrar su sonrisa retorcida.

-No seas ridícula, Bella. ¿Quieres que te confirme que rechacé a todas las mujeres que conocí en mi existencia hasta que te encontré?- se rió.

Ella apretó los labios, así que era un claro sí, nerviosa, contando cuántas rivales hermosísimas inmortales tenía que nunca se había imaginado tener. Sonriendo Edward le volvió a acariciar la nariz con la suya y contestó:

-Tanya expresó un pequeño interés por mí y yo le hice saber de un modo muy cortés y caballeroso que no le correspondía, ¿contenta?

Asintió. Él sin dejar de sonreír la abrazó para atraerla hacia sí y que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Y qué pasará si viene a visitaros ahora?- insistió.- Alice dijo de sus tendencias con los… hombres humanos.

-Para su _acto de seducción_ la otra parte debe de estar de acuerdo y ya te he dicho que no me atraen en absoluto.

-No te atraían cuando eras vampiro- puntualizó ella- No sabes que efecto producirían en ti ahora.

-El mismo, amor. Tú eres la única persona en 107 años que me ha atraído y que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre he sido y seré tuyo. Por ti luché por recuperar mi mortalidad. Si una sola vampira me hubiera hecho sentir una décima parte de lo que tú me haces sentir, habría sucumbido a mis instintos en vez de luchar contra ellos, ¿no crees?

Bella movió la cabeza lentamente perdida en cada una de las palabras de la respuesta de Edward dándole total significado. Y después sintiéndose ridícula- como él decía – e incluso absurda. Sabía por lo que le habían contado los diferentes miembros de su familia que antes de encontrarla Edward _no sentía_, una combinación verbal que todos repetían, o que ella le había _traído a la vida_, lo que ahora tenía más sentido que nunca. Así que dudar ahora que había mentido en lo de que no había besado a nadie antes – y qué decir de llegar a mayores - o dudar que se resistiría a los encantos de aquella hermosa vampira, era totalmente tonto.

-Supongo que está bien- murmuró.

Le acarició los cabellos para besarle la coronilla y la estrechó más contra él mostrando una sonrisa de lo más triunfal:

-Eres aún más adorable cuando te pones celosa. Es sorprendentemente agradable.

Aunque en un primer momento frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesta y emitió el mismo ruidito que antes, tardó poco en responderle para besarle en sentido ascendente del cuello a sus labios a la vez que daba una patada a las mantas para sacar una pierna bajo ellas y enroscarla en su cintura. Edward le respondió incluso rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para estar mucho más pegados pero después de unos instantes en los que su mano viajó por su muslo unas cuantas veces, carraspeó para dejar la demostración afectiva.

-Deberías taparte, hace frío.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

¡Que iba a tener frío! Su mano estaba más que cálida y ya tenía aquellas perlitas de sudor que se le formaban tan graciosas al principio de los cabellos, a la vez que las mejillas se le sonrosaban, así que si quería que _lo dejara_ iba a tener que buscar una excusa mejor.

-No, yo no. Estoy vestido y dentro de tu cama. No podría tener más calor.

-Entonces quítate alguna prenda y pasa debajo de la manta junto a mí o dejaré las piernas fuera.

Sonó tan ridícula y una excusa tan pobre que tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse, pero él solamente levantó las cejas sorprendido y se incorporó para empezar a desabrocharse la camisa.

No podía creerlo… ¿había ganado?

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que conozco- murmuró meneando la cabeza en medio de su actividad.

-A lo mejor me convierto en uno de esos súcubos y cuando al final accedas a_ mis deseos_ te mato en el proceso.

-Eso no me preocupa porque conseguirás matarme antes- bromeó. Se quitó la camisa del todo y la lanzó a los pies de la cama, junto a su cazadora. Después y sin ni siquiera apartar el edredón, arqueó la espalda y sonó un botón desabrochándose seguido de una cremallera así que Bella supuso que estaba en el proceso de quitarse los pantalones.

¿Había ganado? ¿En serio?

Tras un nuevo arqueo de espalda, apoyando los omóplatos en el colchón sacó la prenda fuera que cayó pesada al otro lado de la cama y se deslizó entre el edredón y la manta hasta quedar a la altura de Bella, entre las sábanas. Sonrió tanto que hasta las mejillas se quejaron por la tirantez, pero no pudo más que ahora abrazarle y enroscar la pierna en su cintura de nuevo, sintiendo apenas la tela de su pijama y la fina tela de la ropa interior de Edward, entre ellos.

Hasta el último de sus cabellos se puso de punta lo mismo que hasta el último de los vellos de su cuerpo. No podría creerlo, ¿lo había conseguido? ¿Tenerle de nuevo en su cama? ¿Dentro? No, allí había algo que fallaba, seguro que Alice iba a aparecer pronto porque sabía que Charlie se despertaría o cualquier otra cosa. No podía ser tan afortunada y haberle costado tan poco. De haber sabido que a él lo que realmente le gustaban eran los pijamas andrajosos el otro día ni se hubiera depilado las piernas.

Edward le correspondió con su mueca retorcida, la volvió a abrazar a la altura de la cintura y la misma mano de antes se fue a su muslo mientras haciendo cosquillas con el aire que exhalaba pasó la nariz por su mejilla acariciándola para después bajar al mentón y empezar a besarle el cuello de camino a los huesos de la clavícula. Ahí se entretuvo bastante rato con besitos cortos e inspiraciones y cuando fue subiendo hacia arriba lo hizo incluso con la punta de la lengua lo que le hizo erizar más incluso el vello de su cuerpo y apretar más la pierna en torno a su cintura al dejarle la piel húmeda y calentita.

Si ahora mismo se colasen todos los neófitos por la ventana, ni le importaría.

-Hueles tan bien…- musitó ahora besándole el espacio entre el cuello y su oreja- Y sabes aún mejor. Tu piel sabe mucho mejor que tu sangre.

Bella sólo contestó suspirando lo más profundamente que los pulmones le dejaron mientras una mano se enredaba en sus cabellos y le otra trepaba hábilmente por la espalda de Edward, por debajo de la camiseta.

Cuando dejó visto para sentencia el cuello con un beso sonoro acompañado de otro poco de punta de la lengua, volvió a deslizar los labios por su barbilla pero esta vez con destino a los de Bella. Le esperaban tan ansiosos que no se fundieron, se fusionaron en un excitado y apasionado beso, tanto que pensó que si no tomaba aire pronto, se desmayaría. Lo mejor de todo ocurrió mientras: tomando la pierna que tenía enroscada en su cintura, se empezó a recostar sobre ella, lo que invitó a que también enredara la otra, que se cruzaron la una a la otra formando un cepo perfecto.

Así dejó el pelo suave y sedoso y se ayudó con la mano para acompañar a la otra debajo de la camiseta…

Nunca había visto a Edward más allá de la ropa que tenía ahora puesta. Cuando era vampiro se guardaba demasiado de quitarse cualquier prenda – y que la temperatura de su piel fuese gélida tampoco ayudaba demasiado – y lo de ahora ya no tenía nombre: cuando empezó a desvestirse para dormir la primera siesta juntos estuvo a punto de aplaudir pero pensó que se repetiría más a menudo verle deshacerse de prendas así que ahora se arrepentía de no haberse recreado más.

Por lo que sí sólo le quedaba el tacto y la imaginación, había que conformarse…

Tenía a casi todas sus hormonas a raya: les decía mentalmente que más allá no iban a ir y parecía que le hacían caso. Se comportaron maravillosamente bien cuando sus labios estaban en el cuello de Bella, oliendo e incluso saboreando su esencia, lo mismo que estaban haciendo ahora mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda. Les decía que no se pasaran y hasta le obedecían. Y estaba seguro que si en cualquier momento les ordenaran que se quitaran de estar sobre Bella cuando sus pieles apenas estaban separados por finas capas de ropa, hasta le harían saltar hasta el otro lado de la habitación como cuando era vampiro.

Que iluso…

Estaba tan entregado besándola, sujetándole aquellas piernas que le aferraban la cintura para que no se movieran ni un ápice, sintiendo la calidez de su boca y de su aliento y el tacto de su lengua que bien podían haber provocado un incendio. La última vez que sus oídos estaban conectados le parecía que sólo producían suspiros de excitación entre bocanada y bocanada de aire. Y hasta lo que él sabía el baile que sus caderas querían empezar con las de Bella nunca lo habían ensayado.

¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!

-Pa…- tomó aire-…ra.

Intentó levantar aunque fuera la barbilla, pero ella le aferró con fuerza el cuello entrelazando las manos por detrás así que el intento fue fallido. Más aún ya que hizo su cuerpo girar para ella quedar encima así que ahora si que necesitaba ayuda.

Algún recodo de resistencia vampírica, de auto control magnífico, de concentración suprema, de…

Pero lo único que encontró fue las palabras de Alice diciendo…

_Seguro que mis padres me hablaron de todo eso de la virginidad y el matrimonio aunque no lo recuerde, lo mismo que a Rose y a Esme, pero como dice Bella vivimos en esta época y tú la quieres y ella te quiere y no podéis aguantar más para estar juntos. ¿Por qué alargarlo? Bella, en un momento u otro, será tu esposa._

_Aguantar_ esa era la palabra clave. No iba a poder _aguantar_ más. Estaba seguro que Bella hacía rato que había notado que ahora reaccionaban partes de su cuerpo que nunca reaccionaron cuando era vampiro y si no paraba…

-Bella, no… No sigas.

Se quedó erguida e incluso con los labios en forma de "o". Tenía las mejillas encendidas, un hombro fuera del pijama y no sabía en qué momento habían dejado de estar tapados por las mantas. Contó los segundos para que se enfadara o le rogara. Incluso que le empujara como la otra noche en su habitación furiosa mientras le insultaba. ¡Se lo merecía! La sermoneaba sobre la virginidad y la pureza del alma y a la mínima se le metía en la cama. ¡Y ahora era humano! Y todo no se podía controlar con concentración. Su cuerpo, desde luego, no.

Maldijo a los Volturis por haber tardado tres meses en torturarle antes de darle su mortalidad. Bien podían haberlo alargado hasta junio del año próximo y ya tendría 18 años humanos y podría estar casado y ejerciendo vida marital.

Bella suspiró: Podía insistir, pero ¿para qué? Su _exvampiro_ era terco como una mula y tampoco iba a emprenderla a golpes con él. Ya había tenido demasiado suerte, demasiado _de él_ – más que nunca antes – así que quizás cada vez se dejaría llevar más y quién sabe, al final hasta ganaría. Así que ni luchó. Veía en sus ojos una llama que creía que sólo se dejaba ver en los ojos de los vampiros, pero allí estaba: la lujuria. Además, era grato saber que a su cuerpo le gustaba tanto ella, como a ella al suyo. Así que decidió aprovechar el momento. Si había que disfrutar todo esto para escuchar otra charla sobre el matrimonio y la virginidad, bien merecía la pena.

-Se supone que tendría que arrepentirme, pero no voy a hacerlo- contestó.

-Y a mí tendría que sentarme mal que no estuvieras arrepentida, pero tampoco puedo hacerlo. Quizá sea mejor que llame a Alice para irme.

-Si eso lo que prefieres…

Lo hizo con tanta indiferencia saltando hacia su lado de la cama para arroparse que hasta se impresionó así misma. Cerró incluso los ojos para no verlo levantarse y coger su ropa, pero cuando a los cinco segundos no se había movido, los volvió a abrir.

Con su sonrisa retorcida se deslizó por la almohada para besarle sonoramente en los labios.

-No, no lo prefiero. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Y que llegue pronto el día que tenga que dejar de contenerme.

-Creo que entonces podré explotar de felicidad- dijo Bella.

-No podrás- contestó él con una voz aterciopelada contra su cuello- Estarás demasiado _cansada_.

El vello se le puso de punta de nuevo y sus manos volvieron a tirar de él para sentirlo más cerca. ¿Había hecho una broma _sexual_? ¿Edward haciendo una broma sexual? Sí, bien merecía la pena que Alice le volviera loca con los preparativos para una boda que no deseaba tan pronto si ese iba a ser el resultado.

-Podemos empezar a ensayar ahora. Sólo se consigue la perfección con la práctica.

-No me tientes más, Bella- respondió él- Es muy difícil concentrarse cuando estamos así, juntos. No consigo pensar con coherencia. Además que no sería nada correcto teniendo al otro lado de la pared a tu padre, durmiendo.

-En eso tienes razón- suspiró divertida- Por mucho que le expliques que jamás ha pasado nada entre nosotros y que abogas por la virginidad hasta el matrimonio ya vendría con la escopeta cargada. Y si no empieza a disparar al abrir la puerta lo haría al escuchar la palabra _matrimonio_.

-Entonces será mejor que intentes conciliar el sueño- añadió con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, se arropó y se acurrucó en su pecho, como antaño. Pero ahora con el sonido de su corazón se dormiría mucho antes.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches, amor- respondió Edward.


	72. Vulnerable

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**71. Vulnerable.**

-Edward- susurró Alice.

Él levantó la cabeza de golpe y suspiró al ver la cara de duendecillo de su hermana, sonriéndole arrodillada junto a la cama. Pestañeó confuso porque estaba demasiado oscuro para que quisiera despertarle por alguna razón cuando se dio cuenta que tenía un brazo inmovilizado por un peso sobre su pecho.

Estaba en casa de Bella. Estaba tan cómodo que casi lo había olvidado.

-Es tarde, deberíamos irnos- añadió la vampira.

Él asintió, soltó la mano que aferraba a la de Bella y se intentó deslizar entre las sábanas para quedar arrodillado junto a la cama. Una vez fuera arropó a Bella y cuando se incorporó para ir a coger su ropa, Alice ya la tenía en la mano y con otra sonrisa mayor a la anterior.

-No os he _mirado_ a vosotros, sólo a Charlie para asegurarme que no se despertaría, ¿me he perdido algo? ¿alguna _marca_ nueva?

-No- rumió él tomándole el pantalón de golpe- ¿Te importa darte la vuelta?

-Oh- suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco- Te espero fuera. Pero date prisa. En tres minutos Charlie irá al cuarto de baño.

Pensando que vaya oportuna que era, casi se puso los pantalones de un salto, lo mismo hizo con la camisa y se enfundó en la cazadora para ir calzándose de vuelta a la cama. Sonrió y la besó cuidadosamente en la frente para susurrar:

-Hasta mañana.

Fue hacia la ventana y cuando apenas asomó la cabeza, Alice apareció de la nada, tiró de él atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo para que subiera a su espalda. Estuvo a punto de gritar más al oír la rama crujir pero la luz que resplandeció de la ventana a su derecha – la de la habitación de Charlie Swan – le disuadió bastante.

-¡Ha estado cerca!- exclamó Alice riéndose cuando llegaron a suelo firme.

-¿De qué me sirve tener una hermana vidente si nos arriesgamos tanto? Cuando yo tenía poderes Charlie nunca estuvo a punto de pillarme.

-¿Te ha pillado? No. ¿Has estado con Bella en su misma cama? Sí. Pues deja de quejarte- le sacó la lengua.

Tomando aire para contestarle algo desagradable, lo primero que olvidara la visión que había tenido suya en prendas íntimas y menos que comentara la situación en casa para que Emmett se burlara de él, lo tuvo que soltar de golpe cuando una oleada de voces se le metieron en la cabeza sin previo aviso.

_Tranquilos, chicos, sólo_ _es la pequeñaja y el exsanguijuela…_

_Jake, no te acerque demasiado a ellos y no nos hagas perder el tiempo._

_En cinco minutos estaré de vuelta._

_¿De verdad que el tratado no dice nada si un Cullen se vuelve humano? Y si es humano, ¿sigue siendo un Cullen?_

_ ¿Para qué piensas esas tonterías? Y deja de pisarme los talones, me pones nerviosa._

_ Para torturarte, ¿lo hago bien?_

_ Callaos ahora mismo._

Alice arrugó la nariz, emitió un bufidito de desagrado y se apostó delante de Edward sujetándole incluso con los brazos hacia atrás. Sabía que estaban allí: los oía y claramente Alice los olía, pero de entre las sombras del bosque que se extendía tras la casa de los Swan, aún no veía nada.

_Jake…_

_Ocúpate de lo tuyo. Y lárgate a dar una vuelta. Me reuniré contigo en un rato._

Sonaron unas ramitas que se rompían, un par de golpes de impacto y tras uno de los árboles llenos de musgo que caracterizaban los bosques de la Península de Olympic, Jacob Black apareció recuperando su forma humana.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Alice aferrando más a Edward- Ya decía yo que olía a perro muerto. ¿Por qué no estabas hoy en el claro?

_¿La pequeñaja acaso cree que llego tarde a una cita? No tengo ningún contrato ni con ella ni con el resto de los Cullen._

-Vigilaba el perímetro de la casa de Bella- contestó seco- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo- dijo ella con su voz musical.

-Ya…- suspiró incrédulo- ¿Y él?- añadió levantando una ceja.

-Lo que yo haga y yo deje de hacer en casa de Bella, no es asunto tuyo, Jacob Black.

Edward apartó a su hermana con el brazo ya que Jacob no parecía ninguna amenaza mayor que en su cabeza al volumen al que pensaba, aunque Alice le advirtió que tuviera cuidado mientras ponía su cara de duendecillo resignado.

_Vaya que lo es… Sobre todo desde que quiere llevarse a Bella lejos de aquí._

-¿De aquí o de ti?- preguntó Edward.

-No hagas eso, maldita sea- gruñó emitiendo un sonido gutural.

-Antes de nada quiero darte las gracias por haberte ofrecido a llevarla mañana a la Mansión. Sé de tus prejuicios sobre cruzar la línea del bosque que nos separa, así que muchas gracias.

_Eso de que me ofrecí…_

-Si algo ocurriera,- continuó Edward ignorando los pensamientos despectivos de Jacob- sé que la protegieras con tu vida.

_Pedante y prepotente exchupa sangres. Muy bien no la protejo si te prefiere a ti antes que a mí._

-Y te felicito por el plan de mantener a Charlie en la reserva. Tener a su padre seguro tranquiliza a Bella.

-Debería venir ella también. Sabes como yo que La Push es el único sitio donde estará a salvo de este maldito bosque.

-No es mi elección.

-Bella permanecerá donde estés tú, claro que es tu elección- respondió entre dientes- Si tú le dijeras que acompañara a su padre, te haría caso.

-No la conoces tan bien como crees- respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

Esas palabras fueron la llave maestra para que Jacob reviviera mentalmente la escena del coche, desde que Bella dijo que estaba comprometida, hasta que le pidió perdón por hacerle daño terminando cuando la cogió en brazos fingiendo aquella preocupación con su plan de hacer que Charlie no la dejara salir de casa. Sus sentimientos fueron cambiando a lo largo de todo el proceso: desde esperanza a la devastación hasta el enfado.

_No, no la conozco tan bien. En eso tienes razón, exchupa sangre arrogante._

Edward lo observó todo como si una película se exhibiera directamente en su mente sin pasar por sus ojos. No se daba cuenta de lo que echaba de menos _su don_ hasta que lo tenía a pleno rendimiento. Entre cerró los ojos en las partes que menos le gustaba y relajó el ceño al comprobar las partes que le había contado Bella con lo ocurrido desde los ojos de Jacob comprendiendo el por qué de su enfado.

Sobre todo donde la acusaba de haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio por haber estado embarazada y qué esa era la manera que él había estrenado su nueva envoltura humana.

-No nos conoces a ninguno de los dos- añadió - No tienes ni idea de nada.

-Te he dicho que salgas de mi cabeza si no te gusta lo que hay.

-Sé lo que sientes por ella. No necesito leer tu mente para verlo. Y supongo que debería decirte _que gane el mejor_ pero Bella ya ha elegido. Así que si vuelves a dirigirte a ella en términos que vayan más allá de la amistad o la familiaridad que te unen con los Swan, a mí me va a costar muy poco dejar de dominar mi autocontrol.

Otro sonido gutural salió del cuerpo de Jacob y a la vez que apretaba los puños, dijo entre dientes:

-Tengo que intentarlo. Aún tengo tiempo. Bella dijo que aún queda hasta tus 18 años humanos. No me pienso rendir.

-Es tu tiempo y nadie te impide perderlo- contestó él desafiante.

-Lo has leído en mi mente y sabes lo que le puedo ofrecer: una vida aquí, una familia, seguridad. Sabes como yo que eso está hecho a medida de Bella. Tú, ¿aparte de coches caros, qué le vas a dar?

-Todo lo que ella quiera. Tanto material como no. He luchado para recuperar mi mortalidad y un _adolescente cabezota_ no me va a hacer cesar en mi empeño de pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella.

-Entonces, yo sí que lo digo: que gane el _más hombre_.

-Muy buena, _perrito_. Y ahora, vuelve con tu manada. Seguro que tienes algo que olisquear o algún árbol que marcar.

-Mañana cuando desmiembre a todos esos neófitos me agradecerás a mí a mi manada que olisquemos y que marquemos los árboles. O que mantengamos a salvo a Charlie. Ahora tu excusa es perfecta porque eres un humano vulgar y corriente, pero… ¿cuál fue tu excusa cuando aún tenías poderes sobrenaturales y Bella casi muere en Phoenix?

Del pecho de Edward salió un sonido gutural y se adelantó para encarar a Jacob, quedándose a su altura. El odio y el rencor que salía de la mente de Jacob cada vez que pensaba en él con Bella se le apoderó y dejó su máscara de tranquilidad a un lado para dejar que sus instintos animales se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Las venas empezaron a pulsarle en las muñecas y sentía la adrenalina fluir. Un golpe bajo como ese dado desde la ignorancia de los hechos no iba a quedar impune.

De un saltito Alice dejó de ser el convidado de piedra y se puso en medio de los dos, sujetando a Edward con sus delgados y menudos brazos.

-Eh, ¿qué manera es esa de comportarse? Hay una dama presente, caballeros.

-Tú no eres una dama- escupió Jacob con la vista clavada en Edward.

-Retira eso ahora mismo. No puedes insultarme a mí y después insultar a mi hermana sin parar ni para tomar aire, _chucho sarnoso_.

-Mira quien habla: tú no puedes intentar parecer un chico respetuoso que quiere casarse con su novia haciendo lo que se _debe de hacer_ y salir de su habitación a hurtadillas cuando su padre está en la habitación de al lado.

-Ya te he dicho que lo que yo haga en la habitación de Bella no es asunto tuyo. ¿O aún te escuece que Charlie no te dejara subir las escaleras el otro día?

-Debería arrancarte esos ojos tan bonitos que esos asesinos italianos te pusieron en la cara de un zarpazo, exparásito fanfarrón.

-Reírte de las creencias de tu tribu se te da muy bien- replicó Edward- así que, empieza.

-¡Basta!- exclamó Alice- Estoy segura de que Jacob no ha querido insultarme, sé que le caigo bien, pero como no cierres la boca me quitaré del medio y no impediré si quiere empezar a practicar los descuartizamientos de mañana contigo, Edward.

_ ¿Se pone de mi lado? ¡Ja! ¡Por eso la pequeñaja me gusta tanto!_

Edward bufó mirando de soslayo a su hermana y resopló, pero como la cara de Alice comunicaba que hablaba totalmente en serio dejó de empujarla con su envergadura – aunque no la moviera ni un ápice – y retrocedió un par de pasos resoplando de nuevo. La adrenalina no le cegaba lo suficiente para dejar de recordar que Jacob tenía la fuerza sobre natural de un hombre lobo. Alice sonrió en agradecimiento, movió la cabeza que Jacob interpretó alejándose también y palmeó a Edward en la espalda.

-Muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Esme no nos ha educado para esto.

-Perdona- rumió.

-Mañana nos espera un día muy duro y Jacob es una pieza clave en nuestro plan. Cuando todo esto acabe seguro que podéis seguir con vuestros pulsos de testosterona. Que por cierto, apesta.

-Entonces debería irse a dormir para estar descansado si tan vital es- replicó Edward.

-Miraré si la ventana de Bella está bien cerrada en cuanto te vayas.

Volvió a gruñir y ahora sí que ignoró el saltito de Alice para estar en medio impidiendo que si Jacob llevaba a cabo su amenaza éste le hiriera, y le cogió por el cuello de la camiseta empapada por la flama de calor que salía de su piel. Esto pilló desprevenido al adolescente que contaba con que se contuviera, pero tardó medio segundo en volver a pintar el odio que sentía en su cara.

-Vas a tragarte tus palabras ahora mismo- le espetó Edward colérico.

-¡No!- exclamó Alice tirando de su hermano incluso encaramándose a su espalda.

Jacob se batió haciendo que le soltara, gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Con una sola mano empujó a Edward que perdió el equilibrio con Alice encima y cuando alzó la otra temblorosa una voz se coló desde la oscuridad:

-Jacob, ya es suficiente.

Tras otro par de golpes de impacto un chico – visiblemente mayor, con la misma musculatura que Jacob, el mismo pelo corto y mojado y la misma poca ropa – apareció de la nada para plantarse delante de ambos, bufando por la nariz.

Reconoció su voz al instante: seca, fría y autoritaria. Era el _alfa_. Era una novedad escucharla fuera de su cabeza y verle mirarle directamente a los ojos con aquel odio y aquel rencor. Y siempre era bueno materializar la figura que había salvado a Bella la noche que se perdió en el bosque cuando él se marchó, que había visto en los pensamientos de Jacob.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a ellos y no me hicieras perder el tiempo. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Jacob rezongó y se volvió a sacudir. Y como si fuera un cachorrillo domado pasó junto al otro chico para quedar tras su espalda. Pero en vez de comenzar a caminar y llevárselo de allí, se le quedó mirando arrugando la frente mientras apretaba las mandíbulas.

Una escena se repitió en la mente del chico. Desde otra perspectiva completamente diferente. La que había visto en Jacob comenzaba en Bella, desvalida en posición fetal y empapada en medio de aquel oscuro bosque. La de éste empezaba con una carrera con angustia, se colaban flashes de un Charlie loco de preocupación y alivio cuando fue él el que al final la encontró.

-Gracias por haberlo hecho, Sam- le contestó- Conocí a tu tatarabuelo y estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Gracias por encontrar a Bella y por confiar en nosotros. Eres un buen _alfa_, aunque no fuera a ti a quien le correspondiera por descendencia.

-Sólo confío en la gente a la que le late el corazón- dijo cortante e inexpresivo- Lo que significa que también debería de hacerlo en ti aunque no me gusten las criaturas antinatura. Pero yo que tú no volvería a provocar a un hombre lobo y arriesgarte a que entre en fase.

Asintió con la cabeza y le sostuvo la vista unos instantes más buscando información en su mente, más datos de aquella noche, de Bella o de por qué él era el _alfa_ y no Jacob Black como correspondería, pero la mantuvo relajada. Se esforzó más, dejó incluso de respirar unos segundos pero entonces se dio cuenta: le estaba bloqueando. Incluso le sonrió levantando una de las comisuras de los labios a la vez que arqueaba las cejas a la vez que una escena de Jacob contándole que él podía leerle la mente y que Alice veía el futuro se plantaba delante de sus ojos.

-Vamos, Edward- susurró Alice tirándole de su brazo- Comenzará a nevar de un momento a otro. Los lobos tienen que defender el perímetro del claro. Carlisle les espera allí.

-Gra…- intentó decirle al chico.

Pero allí ya no había nadie. Entonces se sintió asustado, sobrecogido e insignificante. Y por primera vez desde que había tomado la decisión de recuperar su mortalidad se arrepintió porque desearía ser él el que estuviera en ese claro defendiendo y luchando por Bella.


	73. Un tío decente

**72. Un tío decente.**

-Wow, Bella- murmuró Jacob.

Bella sonrió mientras notaba que las mejillas se le encendían y terminó de descender las escaleras de su casa. Una vez en el hall se bajó la escasa largura del vestido que Alice le había elegido, se subió el escote y suspiró mirando a su padre y a Jacob que no dejaba de sonreírle.

No es que fuera de su agrado la situación, pero tampoco era tan malo: la tapadera había funcionado a la perfección, Charlie parecía encantado con la idea de que Jacob fuera a la fiesta con ellos – cosa de no cesó de decir en todo el día – y cruzar el bosque con él le daba muchísima más confianza que hacerlo sola, pero verle allí al pie de la escalera vestido de gala – o toda la gala innata de Jacob Black, unos pantalones con una camisa arrugada y una corbata desabrochada - le traía recuerdos que definitivamente no quería vivirlos con él: la última vez que hizo ese mismo camino y un chico le esperaba era el Edward _de antes_ para llevarla al Baile de Graduación.

Y ya que no pensaba volver a ningún Baile del instituto, no quería que el Edward de ojos verdes se pediera otras oportunidades de esperarla impaciente mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse y Charlie no dejaba de vociferar desde la cocina que se diera prisa.

-Estás muy guapa, Bells- dijo Charlie.

Ella sólo asintió, sonrió y después soltó aire ruidosamente. Tampoco quería decir más. Ya estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que le esperaba en las próximas horas y temía si abría la boca Charlie se daría cuenta y echara a perder el plan. Edward siempre decía que mentía muy mal y no quería comprobarlo esta tarde, ya que las horas habían pasado tan lentas. Mucho más que en los últimos cuatro días.

-Conduce con cuidado, Jake. Las carreteras del pueblo están limpias, pero no sé cómo estarán las que llevan a la Mansión de los Cullen.

-No te preocupes, Charlie. ¿Con quién estaría Bella mejor que conmigo? Soy todo-terreno.

Como Alice había aventurado, empezó a nevar esa misma mañana y a esa hora Forks volvía a estar del blanco sucio que llevaba teñido toda la Navidad. No había sido una nevada copiosa pero lo suficiente para cubrir el bosque, así que cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente al ver semejante manto bien pensó que Charlie cambiaría de planes y le obligaría a cambiarlos a ella. Y eso no ayudó en absoluto a su nerviosismo previo.

-En serio, Bells, - insistió su padre- ¿de verdad que tienes que quedarte a dormir allí? ¿No bajarías mejor con Jake a la reserva?

-¿Quieres que vaya a dormir con Jake?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

Charlie contestó rápidamente meneando la cabeza:

-Los Cullen se quedaron aislados después del último temporal- añadió-. Quizás no deje de nevar en las próximas horas y tú también te quedes allí con _ellos_.

Alzó tanto el tono en la última palabra que claramente quería decir un _él_. Alice había insistido la tarde anterior – llevando una bolsa de deporte vacía al marcharse como excusa de las cosas necesarias de Bella de esa noche, ya que ni siquiera a ella le había dejado preparar sus enseres personales - delante de Charlie en lo bien que se lo pasarían en su fiesta de pijamas particular cuando la fiesta de Año Nuevo se terminara, que se pintarían la uñas y se harían peinados o charlarían hasta quedarse dormidas, pero su padre no parecía nada convencido. Las amenazas de Renee sobre el viaje de Florida _asegúrate que duerman bien separados_ parecían más presentes que nunca.

Si Charlie Swan supiera lo desencaminado que iba…

-Ninguno murió de inanición, ¿verdad? Y estoy segura de que si eso pasara, conducirías tú mismo la maquina quitanieves para ir a buscarme- contestó Bella.

-Y yo le seguiría- rezongó Jake.

Le regaló una mirada recelosa al chico para volver a subirse el vestido. Menos mal que había decidido ponerse sus zapatillas deportivas en vez de las armas de tacón de aguja que le había proporcionado Alice – nada adecuados para una persona torpe que además se recuperaba del torcimiento de un tobillo- , porque así podría patearle el culo a Jacob en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

-Tened cuidado, chicos- añadió Charlie.

-No te preocupes. Diviértete con Billy- respondió Bella.

Y en un acto que se repetía poco en casa de los Swan, Charlie se entornó hacia su hija para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Hasta el último del vello de su cuerpo se le puso de punta y se tuvo que concentrar para no llorar. Todos los nervios que llevaba días intentando contener salieron a flor de piel y le supo más que nunca a despedida. Quizás hasta él lo intuía.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Bells.

-Te quiero, papá- murmuró ella.

* * *

-Esto es una solemne tontería- rumió Edward.

Alice dejó de prestarle atención al nudo de la corbata que le hacía para mirarle a los ojos incluso poniéndose de puntera para resoplar por su naricilla de duende.

Le golpearía en cuanto Esme estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharle. Llevaba todo el día quejándose. Al principio decía que era porque había dormido mal, pero llevaba con la misma cara _de pasa_ desde que emprendieron camino de vuelta de casa de Bella la noche anterior y no la había relajado un ápice mientras ella terminaba los arreglos para la fiesta, le daba órdenes de dónde había dejado las cosas que Bella necesitaría o le instaba a cambiar las sábanas _si pensaba dormir con ella en su habitación_. Ni con las mejillas encendidas cambió el semblante. Y un vampiro tiene paciencia infinita, pero la de Alice estaba ya agotándose.

-No llames _solemne tontería_ a mi fiesta- protestó.

-Alice, es ridículo que me ponga esta ropa, que obligues a Bella a llevar un vestido y que finjamos que no pasa nada cuando lleváis días entrenando y trazando emboscadas para matar a Victoria y a esos neófitos.

-Solamente te estoy dando tu Navidad _humana_. Lo que querías.

-Ya no sé si la quiero- rumió- Daría cualquier cosa por estar en ese claro.

Así hizo un gesto para que dejara la corbata y él mismo se acercó al espejo de su cuarto de baño para terminar de hacer el nudo. Después se la colocó por dentro de la chaqueta, cerró un botón y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos para darse el toque despeinado que llevaba desde que recordaba y no aquel estudiado look donde cada mechón tenía el lugar idóneo que Alice quería que usara.

-¿Te arrepientes de ser humano?- preguntó a su espalda.

-No- respondió- Sólo durante un segundo. Es duro. Desde ayer llevo sintiéndome más vulnerable que desde que salí de Volterra.

-Todo saldrá bien, Edward- añadió su hermana con su voz dulce.

-No lo sabes, Alice.- replicó- Estando los quileutes de por medio no tienes visiones claras. Así que no puedes saber si todos saldréis ilesos o si acabareis con los neófitos.

-No, no puedo _verlo_, pero ¿sabes lo que sí _veo_? A Bella y a ti. No sé donde estáis, pero sois muy felices, y ha pasado tiempo porque tú pareces más mayor. Y Bella. Lleva el pelo más corto, una coleta y un montón de libros debajo del brazo. Y tú llevas una bolsa colgada a la espalda, tienes el pelo más claro por el sol y barba de una semana. Te está esperando en unas escaleras, tú sales hablando con un hombre de blanco, la sonríes y cruzas hacia ella para abrazarla y besarla. Así que el plan de hoy no acabará muy mal si ese será vuestro futuro.

Se volvió para dejar de mirarla por el reflejo del espejo y contuvo la respiración al tenerla enfrente. Ella sólo le respondió regalándole una media sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior esperando que le regañara como siempre por soltar cosas de sus visiones futuras, pero en esta ocasión pasó todo lo contrario: la abrazó para estrecharla contra él en su cuerpo frío de mármol besándola incluso en la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo ella divertida correspondiéndole- ¿Quieres que te diga más cosas?

-No, no. Es suficiente. Sólo que…- la miró de nuevo a los ojos y vio que el dorado se estaba tiñendo a parduzco así que la soltó- siento que esto no sea lo mejor para Bella por no poder hacer nada por protegerla y saber que ese será el transcurso de nuestra vida… Alice, gracias.

-Como vuelvas a sentir celos de ese _chucho de malas pulgas_ de Jacob Black o pensar que un futuro para Bella donde no sea _mi hermana_ es mejor, yo misma te arrastraré hasta los neófitos porque hasta se me están quitando las ganas de morderte, ¿queda claro?

Sabiendo que la última parte era claramente una mentira asintió con la cabeza para volver a besarla en la frente y revolverle sus cabellos alocados. Y ese fue el último movimiento lento que hizo porque cuando volvió a pestañear ya estaba en el salón decorado como si esperasen 300 invitados, con velas, flores y música de fondo y delante de una perfecta mesa para dos comensales.

* * *

-Devuélveselo a tu novio.

Bella dejó de mirar por la ventanilla del coche de Jacob y casi cogió al aire el objeto que le lanzaba. Lo tomó entre los dedos cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse y se dio cuenta que era el móvil de Edward.

-¿Qué..? ¿Qué haces con su teléfono?

-Se le cayó ayer cuando él y la pequeñaja saltaban de tu ventana. Armaron un escándalo enorme. Esa brujilla debe ser el vampiro menos sigiloso de la historia. No sé cómo no despertaron a Charlie.

Miró el móvil confusa e incluso tocó alguna tecla para que la pantalla se le iluminara pero éste no dio señales de vida así que quizás estuviera roto. Bueno, eso no era un gran problema para Edward porque en menos de que pestañeara Alice ya le compraría otro de última generación, así que lo metió en su bolsito. Después recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho Jacob y de repente su cara se volvió a encender. No se había imaginado que al estar vigilando su casa se enterarían de las visitas nocturnas de Alice y Edward y sintió cómo si tuviera que darle explicaciones a todo el mundo.

-Alice siempre es muy cuidadosa, seguro que tú la oíste por que tienes súper oído como tienes súper olfato para detectar a vampiros.

-¿_Siempre_? ¿Es que esas excursiones nocturnas son habituales?

-No pienso hablarte de las veces que Edward entra en mi habitación por mucho que me hayas hecho de tapadera, Jacob- replicó ella.

-Eso significa que son muchas veces.

-Piensa lo que te da la gana.

-Le diré a Charlie algo, que hemos visto algún tipo de _alimañaza_ trepadora que se cuela por las ventanas saltando desde los árboles para que clave tu ventana por dentro. Así fin del problema- se rió ella- No dirás que no me preocupo por ti.

-Pero, ¿tú quién te crees que eres?- inquirió- Alice lleva a Edward a mi habitación porque yo se lo pido. Y cuando era vampiro iba él solo. Así que no te metas donde nadie te llama, _lobisón cabezota_ y _exasperante_.

-Oh- se carcajeó- Esa es muy buena.

Bella resopló y volvió a mirar por la ventana. A medida que la carretera avanzaba por el bosque estaba más y más oscuro y había más y más nieve. Ahora mismo no nevaba, pero hacía cinco minutos sí y el camino no había sido transitado por nadie en unas cuantas horas. Aunque bien pensando, excepto los Cullen por allí no circulaba nadie y ellos no necesitaban de vehículos para ir de un punto a otro.

El interior y el exterior del coche no ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

-Está celoso. Así que no está todo perdido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella distraída mirándole.

-Tu novio. Está celoso. Lo que significa que me ve una amenaza. Por eso no tiro la toalla.

-Deberías hacerlo- contestó ella- Porque yo ya he elegido.

-Sí, eso dijo ayer él con esa cara de engreído y al rato quería partirme los huesos de la cabeza como si siguiera siendo de acero. Incluso la pequeñaja se subió a él para detenerle y no pudo contenerlo. Fue bastante divertido.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos e incluso la boca para contestar algo pero no salió sonido alguno. Podía hasta visualizarlo, imaginando a Edward cuando se molestaba con alguien – como con Mike en el instituto, por ejemplo-, con aquella expresión que se le pintaba, pero lo que no llegaba a comprender es qué había podido decirle Jacob para que perdiera los papeles de esa manera y dejara de recordar el último enfrentamiento que le llevó a una herida en la frente.

-No hagas eso nunca más. Poniendo en peligro a Edward no vas a ganarte mi corazón. Lo tienes como amiga, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero si sigues portándote como un burro no te volveré a hablar.

Jacob borró su expresión de mofa y juntó las cejas para escrutar a Bella, hablaba totalmente en serio así que respondió franco y con cara serena.

-Está bien, mensaje captado. Mataré esta noche a los neófitos y no volverás a saber de mí.

Las palabras le golpearon en el estómago como una patada.

-No se trata de eso, Jacob.

-Lo sé, pero es mi baza: ser el héroe de la historia. Creí que te iban los héroes que luchan por ti. Ahora veo que estoy equivocado.

-No quiero ningún héroe- replicó ella- Quiero a mi amigo Jacob. Y ojalá no tuvieras que luchar esta noche, pero debe ser el regalo macabro del destino: no puedo ser feliz del todo por tener a Edward a mi lado, que los neófitos nos tienen que atacar y tú tienes que luchar contra ellos. Así que, por favor, no hagas ninguna locura y mañana vuelve a sacarme de quicio.

Sonriendo, él asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso significa entonces que un poco te gusto, ¿no? No tanto como él, pero…

-Oh- suspiró ella negando con la cabeza.

Se volvió a carcajear, miró de nuevo a Bella que volvió a centrarse en la ventanilla y tras un par de curvas más, preguntó:

-¿Era así antes? _Tu novio_. Físicamente, quiero decir. Si esos _asesinos italianos_ le devolvieron su cuerpo como era antes de que le mordieran.

-Sí, eso dice Carlisle.

-¿El médico fue el que le mordió?

-¿No lo sabías?- preguntó ella extrañada, a lo que él negó con la cabeza- Carlisle le convirtió a él, a Esme, a Rosalie y a Emmett. Alice no sabe quien la transformó y Jasper vivió con otra familia hasta que los abandonó y encontró a Alice.

-Vaya- murmuró- Nunca creí que hubiera pasado de ese modo, ya que el doctor parece el menos… _vampiro_ de todos, ya sabes.

-Lo hizo porque no tenían otra elección: todos hubieran muerto de no ser por él. Edward había perdido a sus padres por culpa de la gripe y a él le quedaba muy poco, así que por eso lo hizo. Fue al primero a quien transformó y le hizo más heridas de las necesarias porque no sabía qué debía de hacer. Los Volturis le dieron su cuerpo antes de pararse por la ponzoña y ahora tiene las cicatrices.

En otro "_vaya_" murmurado, Bella continuó:

-Esme se había intentado suicidar porque había perdido un bebé y su marido la maltrataba y a Rosalie la atacaron. Carlisle ya estaba casado con Esme y cuando la encontró pensó que Edward la vería como una compañera en vez de una hermana, pero nunca fue así. Después Rosalie halló a Emmett al que un oso le había herido y lo transformó para ella.

-¿La _Barbie_ fue creada para tu _exchupa sangres_? Para _tu novio_, quiero decir- Bella asintió- ¡Ja! Ahora entiendo porque no te cae nada bien. ¡Estás celosa de ella!

-No es eso.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento.

-No es eso- repitió- Rosalie quiere ser humana como yo, y yo quería ser vampira como ella y nunca nos hemos gustado mutuamente. Ahora también detesta a Edward así que supongo que nunca nos llegaremos a llevar bien. Aunque eso tampoco importa porque pronto nos iremos, así que sólo me preocuparé por echar de menos a los demás.

-Si ellos no se marchan, yo te contaré sobre la pequeñaja, si quieres. Ella me cae bien.

-Gracias- dijo Bella en una sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto que no recuerdan nada de su vida pasada?

-Algunas cosas. Edward dice que casi no recuerda a sus padres, aunque tampoco le gusta hablar mucho de ello. Creo que le hace daño pensar en ellos. Carlisle dice que su madre le quería mucho porque aunque ella estaba muy enferma no se quiso separar de él en el Hospital y ella misma le pidió que le salvara, como si supiera que ocultaba algo. Debieron de ser muy buenos con él. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerles. Aunque Carlisle y Esme hacen lo mejor que pueden para ser unos padres estupendos.

-Vale- replicó Jacob- Ahora me has chafado lo que te iba a decir.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Iba a decirte que si era así de guapo, respetuoso y educado cuando vivió por primera vez, seguro que traía a todas las chicas de la época locas y que posiblemente le habría pedido a otra que se casara con él para que te murieras de celos como por la _Barbie Chupa Sangres_, pero ahora me has hecho verle como un tío decente y si no fuera porque me cae mal hasta me haría amigo suyo, así que enhorabuena.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Siempre puedes luchar por tus reticencias e intentarlo.

-No merezco tanta confianza- replicó- ¿Lista para el show?

Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla y ya accedían a la rampa que daba a la Mansión de los Cullen. Los nervios viajaron por su cuerpo de arriba abajo deteniéndote todos en su estómago encogido. Ni la bonita estampa que era la construcción moderna cubierta de nieve le hizo evadirse de ver todas las cristaleras del piso inferior cegadas por persianas metálica y sólo un par de luces de las del piso superior.

Parecía un bunker acorazado a prueba de misiles.

En cuanto el coche de Jacob se detuvo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió para que Edward saliera al porche. Los copos de nieve revoloteaban y unos cuantos se pegaron a su traje oscuro e incluso se le posaron en el cabello. Acto seguido Alice le siguió para cogerse de su brazo y saludar con la otra mano, jovial.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella- dijo con su voz de campanilla.

Sólo suspiró. Se cubrió mejor con el abrigo, se tapó con el bolso la cabeza y cerrando de un portazo echó a correr para resguardarse bajo el tejadillo del porche. Edward se adelantó y sin separar los labios la recogió en un abrazo para posarlos cálidos y suaves sobre la frente de Bella.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Jacob- añadió la vampira- Estás muy elegante.

-De etiqueta para la batalla- contestó- ¿Es segura esa hojalata que habéis puesto en las ventanas?

-A prueba de tornados- contestó ella.

-¿Y de vampiros con los ojos rojos y que graznan?

-No será necesario comprobarlo- replicó Alice.

-Eso espero. Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato: Bella está aquí sana y salva. Ahora vosotros tenéis que cumplir el vuestro o su padre se enfadará mucho.

-Mañana lo verás. O antes, incluso, si nuestro plan funciona a la perfección- añadió Alice.

El chico resopló poco convencido y alzó la vista hacia la construcción. Recorrió con la mirada cada una de las ventanas y sí, parecían seguras, así que allí poco le quedaba que hacer. Bella ya estaba en los brazos de Edward y parecía que no iba a moverse en un buen rato sumergida en su pecho mientras él cerraba los ojos meciéndola apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Era una imagen tan íntima que se sintió mal incluso por estar presente.

-Bajaré a la reserva y nos veremos a la hora acordada en el claro.

-Perfecto- insistió la jovial Alice.

Él asintió, volvió a resoplar y tomó la puerta de su coche para volver a meterse dentro. Ya tenía una pierna doblada cuando una voz masculina – y no con tono engreído- le llamó:

-Jacob- él le miró y se apoyó en el techo del coche para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle- Muchas gracias. Y perdona por lo de ayer: fue totalmente inapropiado.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco me porté muy bien. Fui un _burro_, como dice Bella.

-Si hoy todo sigue su curso, te estaré agradecido mientras viva. No tendré manera de pagártelo.

-Seguro que encuentras el modo, apuesto a que te sobra un deportivo- respondió Jacob para sonreír- Feliz Año Nuevo.

Él asintió a la vez que Bella se volvía y también miraba. El chico le regaló otra sonrisa, asintió a una petición que le enviaron sus ojos marrón chocolate y sin más se volvió a meter en su coche.

-Estará bien- le susurró Edward haciendo de portavoz a los pensamientos de Jacob- Y nosotros estaremos juntos.

* * *

**Nota:** _Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews. ¡Que sigan viniendo!_


	74. Fantasía

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**73. Fantasía.**

Aún tenía la piel de gallina y el estómago _más_ encogido por haberse despedido de los Cullen que salieron de la Mansión por la puerta del jardín para enfrentarse a una batalla como si lo hicieran todos los días. Los sentimientos volvieron a aflorar cuando Esme la abrazó asegurándole en un susurro que todo iría bien, Carlisle sonrió y Alice se colgó de ella con planes fututos como ir de compras u ofrecerse a arreglarle el pelo. Emmett parecía demasiado ansioso para despedirse y ya estaba en el jardín, Jasper dejó como regalo una oleada de tranquilidad y Rosalie ni siquiera se dignó a mirarles.

Y así, vestidos de negro lo que les hacía parecer más vampiros que nunca antes, cruzaron la nieve del exterior para desaparecer de delante de sus ojos.

-Tengo que cerrar, Bella- dijo la voz de Edward.

Batió la cabeza y aunque al principio no sabía a lo que se refería, se apartó del ventanal que daba al jardín cuando activó un botoncito de la pared y éste hizo que descendiera otra persiana metálica. Después pasó delante de ella para echar un cerrojo en la puerta y bloquearla con la alarma.

De repente el aire le empezó a faltar.

-¿Es necesario hacer eso?- preguntó nerviosa- Nos quedamos sin luz.

Él se volvió sin dejar de teclear un código de números para después cerrar la tapita del panel de control. La miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no hizo el mismo efecto que las de Jasper para su desgracia. Parecía realmente agobiada y nerviosa y seguro que necesitaba otra cosa que no fuera luz porque el salón estaba realmente bien iluminado sin hacer uso del ventanal, así que le ofreció otra posibilidad:

-No cerraré la de mi habitación, si te angustia. Esme mandó poner cristales blindados. Pero sí, es necesario.

Asintió igual de nerviosa y después se retiró unos pasos del ventanal cegado. Se vio reflejada así misma en el cristal, delante de aquellas velas, flores y el fuego encendido y se dio cuenta que al entrar ni había reparado en que el salón de los Cullen realmente parecía preparado para dar una fiesta, incluso con música de fondo.

-¿Cris…tales blindados?- repitió.

-Temía que me golpeara y me cayera al bosque- dijo divertido- Quería incluso tapiar la puerta de la terraza. Dijo que se iba a portar como una madre humana y lo es, pero de las sobre protectoras.

-Porque te quiere mucho.

-Como yo a ella- añadió en otra sonrisa- ¿Qué te parece si te quitas el abrigo y te pones cómoda? ¿Quieres que cenemos?- señaló la mesa.

Se dejó caer el abrigo por los hombros mientras miraba indecisa la mesa. Había por lo menos tres tipos de platos diferentes, una cubertería completa de plata a ambos lados de la vajilla colocada a la perfección y una fila de copas de diferentes formas y tamaños. Había incluso una cubitera con una botella de champán, como si alguno de los dos tuviera ganas o intención de beber alcohol.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Quieres tú que cenemos?

-No, tampoco estoy hambriento- le recogió el abrigo- ¿Escuchamos música? ¿Quieres algo especial?

Cruzó la sala para dejar el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada para después volver sobre sus pasos y dirigirse al gran equipo de música. La miró para que contestara, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y se mordió el labio inferior para después sentarse en el sofá y colocarse el bolso sobre las piernas. Se recreó viéndole pasar el dedo por el centenar de CDs que había al lado hasta que se decidió por uno y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no pensaba en la marcha de Jacob o de los Cullen hacia la batalla o que estaba allí encerrada en un búnker sino en la perfecta anatomía de Edward enfundado en uno de los trajes de diseño idea de Alice, se notó satisfactoriamente más tranquila.

Cuando cargó el disco y lo ajustó al volumen perfecto, volvió con ella junto al sofá para sentarse al lado. Bella le sonrió, más al darse cuenta de las notas musicales que inundaban el enorme salón de los Cullen.

-Eres tú. Es tu música. Desde que _volviste_ no te he escuchado tocar el piano.

Miró hacia la parte izquierda de la habitación y allí seguía el enorme piano de cola, con su butaca al lado, el atril y una decena de partituras encima.

-Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo como antes- dijo divertido-. Pero siempre practico un rato. Me tranquiliza.

-¿Por qué no tocas ahora?

-Mejor después. Prefiero tener las manos en otra cosa- añadió acariciándole la mejilla- No te lo he dicho- le susurró al oído- Estás preciosa.

Bella sonrió e imitó el gesto: también le acarició una mejilla y con la otra mano los cabellos para después apoyar su frente en la suya y cerrar los ojos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la palabra que había utilizado.

-¿Sólo _preciosa_? ¿No _perfecta_?- bromeó juguetona.

-Estaba pensando mejor en utilizar la palabra _sexy_. Aunque a lo mejor lo ves descaradamente inapropiado y te molesta mi atrevimiento. Después emplearía el énfasis _muy sexy_. Y debo de recordar agradecer a Alice la elección personal de tu vestuario.

-Yo también si este vestido te hace imaginarte algo _descaradamente inapropiado_ que me pueda molestar tu atrevimiento.

-Menos mal que soy la única persona en esta habitación capaz de leer el pensamiento y ya sólo se lo puedo leer a un grupo molesto de nativos americanos.

Siguiendo en su tono susurrador, resbaló los labios por la mejilla para posarlos en el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello. Con el primer contacto, Bella ya puso los ojos en blanco y en el segundo separó las piernas para estar más cómoda y entrelazarlas con las de él hasta que notó que algo que tenía encima de ellas, se cayó al suelo.

-Tú móvil- dijo.

Edward tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y saber a qué se refería para levantar la cabeza y mirar a Bella. Ella se agachó, recogió el bolso del suelo para abrirlo y sacar su teléfono.

-Oh- respondió él recogiéndolo. Hizo lo mismo que ella, lo trató de encender pero no obtuvo respuesta- Gracias. Debe de estar estropeado. Alice me dio otro esta mañana. Supongo que _vio_ que no lo encontraba. Pensaba que se me había caído por el bosque cuando me lleva saltando de árbol en árbol como una exhalación. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En tu habitación?

-No, Jacob me lo dio. Se te cayó cerca de mi casa. También me dijo algo de un enfrentamiento que Alice no pudo contener que supongo que era por lo que te disculpabas.

-Sí, no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

-Yo sé que Jacob puede ser exasperante, pero no entiendo qué te pudo decir para que perdieras la calma y olvidar que ahora tiene más fuerza que tú.

-Sus pensamientos sobre ti y sobre nosotros. Tocó algo demasiado íntimo y perdí los papeles. Ha sido un gran gesto por su parte hoy aceptar mis disculpas.

-En el viaje hasta aquí me estuvo preguntando sobre todos vosotros. Le he contado vuestras historias y creo que ha empezado a veros con otros ojos.

-Sí, pensaba en ello cuando llegó. Gracias por decirle la verdad y hacerle olvidar sus prejuicios.

-Con Alice no hace falta porque ya le ha encandilado- añadió-. Es difícil no caer bajo el embrujo de los Cullen una vez que se os da la oportunidad de ser encantadores.

Se rió a la vez que dejaba el teléfono estropeado sobre la mesita que tenía delante junto con el bolso de Bella para pasarse las manos por los cabellos.

-¿De todos los Cullen?- preguntó con su sonrisa retorcida.

-Yo solamente estoy interesada en uno.

Intentó imitarle poniendo voz susurrante y se deslizó hacia él para resbalar los labios por su mejilla hasta el hueco entre la oreja y el cuello y aunque en un primer momento le correspondió incluso suspirando, tirando de ella para que se le pegara más y metiendo una mano debajo del brazo de Bella que se quedó muy cerca y bastante poco respetuosa cerca de sus formas femeninas, al instante inspiró, dejó las espalda recta e incluso la retiró.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella asustada.

-Los he oído. A alguno de la manada. Es ese chico, el más joven. Pero ahora ya no está.

-Eso significa que todo va bien, ¿no?

-Sí. Todo sobre lo planeado. Y la casa es aprueba de tornados, ya escuchaste a Alice. ¿Quieres que cenemos ahora? Heriremos los sentimientos de Esme si no tocamos un solo plato.

Comer le llevaba pareciendo una pérdida de tiempo casi desde el accidente de Navidad, pero realmente no quería molestar a Esme o a Alice que tanto se habían volcado por prepararles la fiesta como si realmente no ocurriera nada, así que accedió y se sentó a la mesa. Edward le sirvió y se dedicó a hablar – claramente para distraerla -, como aquella vez en el restaurante de Port Angeles, así que cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado al segundo plato y hasta había olvidado el motivo real de por qué estaban allí, los dos solos.

-Me da un poco de miedo- dijo cuando salió de la cocina, llevando dos nuevos platos con lo que parecía un suculento postre- La casa es enorme y nunca me había dado cuenta: Cuando era vampiro podía escuchar a varios kilómetros a la redonda y siempre había algún pensamiento que cazar al vuelo, pero hay centenares de ruidos.

-Ocurre en todas las casas- contestó ella. Tomó el plato, le dio las gracias e inspiró el olor a frambuesas antes incluso de probarlo.

-Nuestra casa no será tan grande. ¿Qué te parece un apartamento para empezar? Cerca del campus, con un par de habitaciones para tener un estudio y garaje para el coche que _te voy a comprar_ cuando pase todo esto.

Con la cuchara a medio camino, que se quedó sostenida en el aire, Bella mantuvo la boca abierta. Una casa. ¿Esa era su manera de evadirse de lo que ocurría fuera de las persianas anti-tornados y de los cristales blindados? Bien debían de encontrar una manera que a Charlie no le diera un ataque cardiaco cuando le dijeran la buena nueva o a ella misma si tenía que seguir compartiendo cama con aquel pecado con pies que era su novio humano continuando con lo de reservarse hasta el matrimonio antes de preocuparse por buscar un sitio donde vivir.

-Nunca lo había pensando.- respondió recuperando la compostura- Me gusta la ciudad, un apartamento estaría bien.

-¿Dónde te gustaría que fuera? Aún no has dicho nada.

-Donde haya sol, por favor- suspiró.

-¿Te gustaría volver a Phoenix? Antes hablabas en sueños constantemente con que lo echabas de menos.

-Supongo que lo echaba de menos porque mi madre seguía allí. Ahora realmente me daría igual: no hay nada que me una a Phoenix.

-Entonces trazaremos en un mapa los mejores sitios y más soleados de Estados Unidos y mandaremos las suscripciones a las Universidades de allí. Aunque siempre he tenido la esperanza que te inclinaras por Nueva Inglaterra y quisieras que la tercera vez que estudiara Medicina, y la más importante de todas, fuera en Dartmouth.

-¿Dart… mouth?- repitió abriendo los ojos como platos- ¿Hablas en serio? Jamás me aceptarían allí. Recuerdas que mi expediente no es el tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿Eso también entra en el trato por casarnos? ¿La nueva _ala Cullen_ de la Biblioteca?

-Por favor, piénsalo, Bella. ¿Vale? Creo que te encantaría. Tienen un programa de Literatura increíble, y hay un montón de cursos complementarios para mí. Y me parecía una bonita forma de hacer a Charlie que se sienta orgulloso de ti antes de soltarle la bomba de que te fugas conmigo.

Bella solo resopló, tomó de nuevo la cuchara y partió un trocito del postre para metérselo en la boca, enfadada y masticarlo teatralmente, como si quisiera respirar a la vez. Edward bajó la cabeza para no reírse, y la miró a través de sus pestañas. Estaba casi convencida, podía verlo. Realmente en lo que se trataba de disuadirla, no había quien le ganara, así que le dio unos segundos de duelo y añadió con voz lastimera como segunda parte de su plan:

-La Universidad de California es bastante buena, y también podemos ir a Europa.

-Déjalo.- refunfuñó ella- Me estás poniendo los pelos de punta. Pensaré lo de Dartmouth. Porque lo siguiente que dirás es que el programa de Humanidades de la Sorbona es realmente interesante y no sé una palabra de francés.

Ahora sí que se rió henchido de felicidad y triunfal, también retiró su plato – aunque no con los bríos de Bella – se limpió los labios con la servilleta y le tendió la mano:

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?

-No voy a bailar, Edward.

-Oh, vamos, no me estropees el momento. Estamos solos. ¿Cuántas veces pasa eso? No tiene por qué darte vergüenza. Te llevaré sobre mis pies, como la última vez.

-¿Y podrás conmigo?- añadió divertida.

-Pesas menos que un papel, Bella. Y no es que lleves mucha ropa encima que te haga más pesada- se rió- ¿Por favor?- añadió tendiendo la mano de nuevo.

Con rubor de mejillas, echó la silla hacia atrás y antes de incorporarse, se volvió a bajar el vestido y a subir el escote. Le agradecería a Alice la elección si había arrancado a de los labios de Edward una palabra como _sexy_, pero antes le diría algo sobre los centímetros de la falda o cómo se le ocurría hacerle llevar algo sin tirantes. O que si les vestía a los dos podía ser algo más ecuánime y no ponerle tantas capas a su hermano para que ella también pudiera bromear. Así se estiró y aceptó la mano, él tiró de ella sujetándola por la cintura, la subió a los pies y se deslizó hacia el centro del salón al ritmo de su música al piano.

Lo de bailar perfectamente no era otra de sus cualidades como vampiro.

-Compondré una canción para nosotros y será la primera que bailemos cuando nos casemos.

Y al contrario que cuando Alice fantaseaba la tarde anterior sobre su vestido, las flores, los invitados o la iluminación no se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cerró los ojos, apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Edward, se concentró en su corazón y pensó que ojalá fuera ya ese día, que hubiera pasado todo y que esa nueva vida les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Podía oír a la gente, a sus invitados, a su alrededor, decir lo felices que se les veía y los enamorados que estaban. Escuchaba incluso a Alice corretear arriba y abajo y las palabras de orgullo de Esme. A Charlie hablar con Carlisle disculpándose cuando había tratado a su hijo predilecto como _ese capullo_ ya que ahora también era hijo suyo y a Renee aventurar sobre su futuro por la manera que estaban orientado los pétalos de su ramo de novia.

Batió la cabeza y se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar notando un ligero mareo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Edward.

Comprobó su pulso. Todo bien. El corazón latía apresurado, pero latía. El aire que salía de su nariz. Bien, por los dos agujeritos y cálido. Seguía teniendo la cabeza sobre los hombros y las mejillas le ardían. Se mordió la lengua después de todo el chequeo porque si le decía a Edward que se había perdido soñando con el día de su boda, bien cogía el coche y la arrastraba a Las Vegas en ese momento.

-Sí, muy bien- tartamudeó.

-¿Te apetece que brindemos?- añadió- Legalmente ninguno de los dos puede beber, pero tengo 107 años y nunca he probado el alcohol, así que… ¡que demonios!- se rió- Por el Año Nuevo.

-No.- le cortó- Estoy algo cansada. Ha sido un día largo. Y con todas esas persianas realmente me siento encarcelada. ¿Te importa que me vaya ya a la cama?

La miró intentando leerle la cara, ver qué le ocultaba o si su saludable color había cambiado y algo realmente le había sentado mal tomándola de la barbilla, pero ella se soltó e incluso se separó un par de pasos para volver a la mesa y tomar un sorbo de agua de su copa.

-No, claro. Recogeré todo esto, los demás son bastante sensibles con el olor de la comida, y comprobaré que las alarmas funcionan correctamente. Alice ha dejado todo lo que necesitas en mi cuarto de baño y tienes pijamas y ropa para cambiarte en el primer estante de mi armario. Subiré en un momento.

-Gracias.

Dio un sorbo más de agua, le sonrió tímidamente y no se volvió hasta que estuvo en la parte alta de la escalera para comprobar que recogía los platos antes de apagar las velas que presidieron la mesa. Y cuando empezó a cruzar el pasillo dirigiéndose directa al cuarto de Edward se sintió más nerviosa que durante todo el día y eso que ya ni siquiera pensaba en la batalla que ocurría en el bosque detrás de aquellos ventanales blindados.


	75. Días de eterno crepúsculo

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_**74. Días de eterno crepúsculo.**

Mataría a Alice. Lo juraba. ¿Eso entendía ella por _pijamas_? En el primer estante del armario de Edward no reconocía ni una prenda de ropa: sólo una cantidad espantosa de encaje muy fino y transparente y diminutos artículos de satén.

Rebuscó entre la siguiente pila de ropa y excepto calcetines y ropa interior había un par de pantalones vaqueros, dos jerseys y tres camisetas, así que supuso que con _eso_ había decidido que sería todo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Te odio, Alice Cullen- murmuró.

Abrió el cajón inmediatamente inferior tan enfadada que hasta crujió y como allí sólo había ropa interior masculina, lo cerró con temblor de pulso incluido y rubor de mejillas. En el siguiente había calcetines. Y en el inferior había cinturones. ¿Qué pasaba en aquel armario? No había ni una sola camiseta vieja que ella pudiera usar?

Tenía que ser una broma. De verdad. Como si ya no fuera bastante suplicio compartir la cama con el _reticente_ Edward hacerlo además con algo con lo que no se sintiera cómoda y golpeara directamente en su amor propio cuando le rechazara otra vez. Un rechazo es muchísimo mejor de encajar con un pijama de franela calentito como el de ayer.

Cerró los ojos y tiró del primer conjunto para entrar en el cuarto de baño con ello en la mano sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Una vez dentro abrió la ducha para que corriera el agua y después se miró en el espejo. Se fijó en su cara detenidamente, se estiró la piel debajo de los ojos donde las ojeras eran bastante incipientes y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Después abrió el armario y volvió a jurar que mataría a Alice: mil productos diferentes abarrotaban la estantería a la altura de sus ojos apilando a los que Edward ya tenía a un lado, todos ellos con la pretensión de embellecer la piel de una mujer. Menuda ironía, porque allí, a excepción de Edward que tenía que cuidarse ahora del sol, todos tenían una piel perfecta.

También había geles de baño femenino, acondicionador del pelo con olor a fresa, desodorante, una esponja de lufa,…

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía previsto que iba a quedarse allí?

Tomó los dos primeros botes, los metió dentro de la repisa de la ducha junto con los de Edward y decidió no pensarlo más mientras se desnudaba.

Y cuando el agua caliente con la presión idónea le empezó a bañar el cuerpo, por fin, comenzó a relajarse.

Cuando Edward llegó a su habitación escuchó el sonido de la ducha, así que esperó a preguntarle si todo iba bien. Sabía que cuando estaba nerviosa necesitaba el agua caliente para relajar los músculos así que le daría su tiempo. Cerró la puerta, quitó intensidad a las luces para encender las lamparillas y bajó las persianas interiores. Antes miró el bosque y excepto la nieve caer no se veía nada más, así que las echó sin pensar siquiera lo que podía estar pasando allá fuera.

Entró en el vestidor – cuya luz estaba encendida – y tiró del cajón donde estaban sus pijamas. Iba a cambiarse dentro pero desde allí no oía la ducha, así que salió fuera por si Bella le llamaba. Le dio tiempo a tener cada prenda del traje sobre la cama, pensar que quizás necesitaran una manta más, a subir la calefacción por si acaso, y a comprobar que la puerta de la terraza estaba cerrada cuando la ducha dejó de sonar.

-¿Necesitas algo, Bella?- preguntó picando a la puerta.

Dejó de cepillarse los dientes – había un cepillo rosa junto al azul de Edward en el vaso sobre la encimera - para mirar el picaporte. No había echado la llave, pero era una tontería ya que Edward jamás entraría sin pedirle permiso, así que volvió a comprobarse el pulso y la respiración antes de contestar:

-No, no, todo está bien.

Edward se quedó unos instantes junto a la puerta, e incluso pegó la oreja a la madera para saber qué hacía. Escuchó el grifo y quizás un tintineo sobre la encimera así que se estaría aseando. Se centró entonces en colgar el traje en su respectiva percha para meterlo en la bolsa del que lo había sacado Alice antes de _ordenar_ ponérselo cuando sonó el picaporte.

-He subido la calefacción, dime si me he pasado. Quizás no sea necesaria tanta temperatura si Alice no entra a tumbarse de un salto sobre la cama, pero…

… y lo que iba a decir a continuación mientras se giraba centrado en poner la corbata alrededor de la camisa en la percha, se le olvidó por completo.

Bella se quedó quieta en el umbral con una pierna delante de la otra – doblada rascándose la parte posterior de la pantorrilla con el pie – sujetada al marco con una mano y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Llevaba un conjunto diabólico de satén negro de tirantes y pantaloncito corto que seguro que la malvada de su hermana le había comprado para torturarle – como si no lo hubiera hecho bastante con el vestido – que revelaba más piel que el de la noche de Navidad y le dejaba comprobar – aún más – que su anatomía era tan perfecta como siempre había creído.

Buscaría queroseno a primera hora de la mañana para empezar a cumplir su amenaza con el armario de Alice si antes no se moría de un ataque cardíaco, de un subidón hormonal o ambas cosas a la vez.

-¿Qué…- y su cara se encendió de arriba abajo- te parece?

Tenía los ojos como platos y había dejado lo que estaba haciendo en el acto, lo mismo que una frase a medias. Su boca se entre abrió y justo un segundo antes de que consiguiera controlar su expresión, seguro que la baba estaba a punto de caérsele. Lo que le hizo parecer aún más adorable al ser la primera vez que le veía en pijama, con una camiseta azul que le favorecía tremendamente y un pantalón de cuadritos del mismo color.

-Estás muy _hermosa_, como siempre- volvió a su actividad en la percha.

-Gracias- contestó amargamente para cruzar la habitación y sentarse en la cama.

-Enseguida acabo

Bella sólo asintió, Edward entró en el vestidor, cuando salió no llevaba el porta trajes en la mano y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Así dio un salto frustrada sobre el edredón y metió las piernas dentro para darle un par de golpecitos a la almohada. Seguro que el satén era inflamable y bien podía prenderse fuego a lo bonzo. Eso con un pijama de franela no pasaba.

-Ni siquiera dijo que estaba _sexy_. _Exvampiro cuadriculado y cabezota_- murmuró en la soledad de la habitación.

¡Eso era el infierno! Seguro que los Volturis le dieron su mortalidad porque sabrían que tendría que enfrentarse con tales menesteres. ¿Neófitos? Una deliciosa novia dispuesta siempre a socavar su autocontrol si que era el verdadero peligro. Se apoyó en la puerta para inspirar y espirar unas cuantas veces con los ojos cerrados y cuando decidió que estaba lo suficientemente calmado los abrió para arrepentirse: enfrente estaba el mini-vestido expuesto mirándole libidinosos exhibiendo las formas que Bella rellenaba tan bien, siendo una pieza más de su purgatorio individual.

Lo cogió de golpe y pensó arrugarlo, incluso pisotearlo como si el inocente vestido tuviera la culpa de todo, pero al tenerlo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que era tan suave como cuando cogió a Bella para bailar con ella y que olía tan bien a su colonia floral que como un fetichista enfermo incluso se lo acercó a la nariz.

-¿Edward?

El pulso se le aceleró de golpe y puso el vestido a su espalda como si Bella fuera a entrar en el cuarto de baño y pillarle con las manos en la masa. Tuvo que carraspear para que le saliera la voz.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te importa que suba las persianas? Tanta oscuridad me agobia.

-No, como quieras- añadió.

-¿Va todo bien?- insistió.

-Sí, ahora salgo.

Dejó el vestido en el cesto de la ropa sucia y abrió el grifo para aclararse. Una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. El agua nunca salía lo suficientemente fría en su cuarto de baño, seguro que era cosa de Esme por si pillaba una hipotermia o algo parecido. Cuando el corazón le empezó a latir con normalidad, se cepilló los dientes y al terminar hablando consigo mismo se infundó valor para salir hacia la habitación.

Bella estaba arrodillada sobre el sofá, mirando por el ventanal que daba al sur incluso con las manos apoyadas en los cristales. Como antes, sólo se veían los copos de nieve revolotear, algunos pegarse en el ventanal que se deshacían en cuestión de segundos y las copas de los árboles más cercanos pero era una noche sin luna completamente oscura.

Cruzó la habitación y se sentó al lado de ella, pero ni le miró. Seguro que estaba dolida como destiló su voz por no decirle lo que realmente pensaba cuando le preguntó qué le parecía con aquel pijama tan diabólico, pero seguro que confesarle que _había estado tentado a arrancárselo_ no le haría ganar puntos ahora que casi la tenía convencida para ir a Dartmouth y casarse, respectivamente.

Le rodeó con un brazo y cuando notó que tenía los hombros fríos, cogió la manta dorada que había sacado por si la necesitaban y se la puso por encima para besarla en la cabeza, sonoramente.

-¿No estás preocupado?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería: a lo que estuviera pasando allá fuera.

-Estoy contigo- contestó Edward.

Se volvió para mirarle:

-¿No estás preocupado por si le ocurre algo a tu familia?- insistió incrédula.

-Sé que nada les pasará. Jasper lideró batallas contra neófitos antes de encontrarnos y confío en ellos. Pero estoy contigo, tú eres mi familia y aquí no nos va a pasar nada.

Ella bajó la mirada, se tapó con la manta a modo de capa y se dejó caer para quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-Eso me hace sentirme aún peor porque yo tampoco estoy preocupada. Debería estar pensando en ellos todo el rato, en todos esos chicos de la reserva que han mutado por culpa de la presencia de los nuevos vampiros o en tu familia, sobre todo en Alice o en Esme a las que no me imagino luchando, pero lo que no se me quita de la mente es que me estaría volviendo loca ahora mismo si tú estuvieras allí con ellos.

Él sonrió, le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la besó en los labios suave y delicadamente. Bella le correspondió para repetirlo acariciándole con la punta de la lengua e incluso alzando los brazos para rodearle la nuca y meterle bajo la manta. Así Edward tiró de ella y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Al contrario de lo que Bella pensaba – y lo que solía ocurrir el 99,9% de las veces que estaba en esa postura – le correspondió al beso, también le acarició con la punta de la lengua y en ello se empleó bastante mientras resbalaba la mano arriba y abajo por su espalda haciendo que el calor de su palma traspasara la fina tela. En una de las veces cuando llegó abajo incluso metió la mano dentro para seguir haciendo lo mismo sobre su piel así que se le olvidó el enfado de minutos antes.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Puede que dejara la manta caer porque ya no le hacía falta y también subió la mano arriba y abajo y cuando llegó al final levantó la camiseta para meter la mano dentro, lo que rompió el momento y el beso.

Fue tan brusco que incluso los labios sonaron al separarse, más al sujetarla por los hombros con una mano y a sacarle la otra de debajo de la camiseta para dejársela sobre el regazo.

-Bella, por favor.

Cruzó los brazos a la defensiva. ¿Ni tocarle la espalda? Es decir, él podía, ¿y ella no? ¿Y que hay de aquella vez en su casa cuando consiguió subirle casi toda la camiseta?

Estuvo a punto de gritar de la indignación.

-Por favor, ¿qué?- escupió cortante- ¿Ahora ya ni siquiera vamos a poder besarnos hasta la boda?

-A mí tampoco me hace feliz rechazarte, ya te lo he dicho. Pero mejor ahora que dentro de cinco minutos cuando no pueda pensar con coherencia.

-¿Sabes qué creo yo?- replicó- Que sí, que te hace feliz. Que eres feliz buscando una manera con la que torturarme: Primero era con no convertirme en vampiro y ahora con no tener sexo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo súbitamente enfadado- ¿Es que esto- tomó la parte baja del pantalocito con el puño, lo que hizo a Bella dar un saltito de sorpresa y estupor-, verte llevar algo así, no es lo bastante duro?- lo soltó a la vez que suspiraba- Será mejor que vaya a dormir a la habitación de Alice, no es buena idea que compartamos la cama si solo vamos a estar discutiendo.

Con los ojos cristalizados por la brusquedad vio a cámara lenta cómo se levantaba, cómo tomaba la manta y se le llevaba bajo el brazo junto con una almohada de la cama, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al umbral, reaccionó:

-No- dijo suplicante- Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Por favor, no te vayas. No quiero quedarme aquí sola.

Se giró lentamente y la miró, aún en el sofá, aún sentada sobre las rodillas, con las pupilas brillantes al estar a punto de llorar y los labios temblorosos.

-Necesito escuchar tu corazón y notar tu respiración para tranquilizarme- añadió con la voz casi quebrada.

Le partió el corazón, literalmente: caminó de vuelta con paso firme, uno detrás de otro, totalmente arrepentido por ser tan brusco y tras soltar la almohada y la manta en el sofá la abrazó para reconfortarla. Iba a decir algo, que no era su intención pero ni siquiera fue capaz: Bella no pudo controlar sus emociones y rompió a llorar hundiendo la cara en su camiseta y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Así la levantó en el aire, sólo susurró que _todo saldría bien_ y la llevó para tumbarla en la cama, quedándose sentando con ella encima. Como así no aflojó el llanto y parecía realmente sobrecogida, tiró del edredón y la envolvió para mecerla.

-Perdona- sollozó.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, amor. Yo tampoco me he portado bien.

-No discutamos ni siquiera por algo en lo que no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Allí fuera hay una batalla por protegernos. Y pelearnos sólo me hace sentir peor persona. Soy muy afortunada porque estés aquí, por tenerte cálido, porque hayas cenado conmigo y quieras brindar. Incluso porque vayamos a la Universidad en un sitio soleado. Siento haber sido tan egoísta.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa de la Tierra, no quiero que digas eso.

-Tu opinión no vale- sollozó de nuevo.

-¿Ah, no?- se rió- Todo el mundo piensa que eres increíble. Hay una cola inmensa de candidatos detrás de mí, todos maniobrando para colocarse en primera posición, a la espera de que cometa un error. Ya conoces a unos cuantos, pero otros te sorprenderían.

-Eres ridículo- contestó sumergiéndose más en su camiseta.

Se volvió a reír y la continuó meciéndola, entre besos en la cabeza y arrullos. Cuando los llantos empezaron a cesar le hizo levantar la cabeza, le limpió las lágrimas que le cruzaban el rostro y le besó en los labios.

-Y tú eres adorable.- dijo- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Supongo que sí.

-Hablemos sobre lo que te preocupa. ¿Es sólo por lo de los neófitos?

Le miró maravillada por lo bien que le conocía, su corazón se volvió a desbocar y apartó abruptamente la mirada de la suya verde para juguetear con los dedos sobre la mancha de lágrimas que había dejado en su camiseta.

-No.- contestó a media voz.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?- insistió suavemente.

Suspiró para relajarse y después tomó aire lentamente alzando la vista. Edward le volvió a sonreír y le pasó uno de sus mechones ondulados para el atuendo que seguro que se habían estropeado, invitándola a comenzar, así que no esperó más. Si iba a decirlo no iba a encontrar mejor situación que esa.

-Lo pude ver. Y lo deseé. Con todo el lote: que Alice me volverá loca y el despilfarro. Por eso no quiero _esperar_ más.

Edward meneó la cabeza recabando palabra por palabra.

-¿Estás hablando de la boda?

-Yo cumplo toda mi parte del trato: nos casaremos e iremos a la facultad que tú quieras. Viviremos cómo quieras y dónde quieras. Conduciré el estúpido coche que me compres. Yo sólo quiero una cosa. Sólo una. Es lo único que deseo que me des.

Aún fuera de juego y perdido en la explicación ni vio el beso venir, ni pudo evitar que Bella se cambiara de postura – dejando de estar recostada a lo largo de él para volver a estar a horcajadas – para que primero perdiera una mano en sus cabellos y que con la otra volviera a atacar a su camiseta. Le dio tiempo a detener la mano pero entonces cambió la intensidad del beso por uno con tanta pasión que dejó de luchar e incluso también la abrazó.

Una parte de su cerebro le decía que se centrara, pero otra le decía que se dejase llevar. Su batalla interior era mucho peor que la del bosque.

No vio venir tampoco la siguiente parte: empezó a tirar de él y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba recostado encima de Bella, sus piernas volvía a hacer ese cepo en torno a su cintura que puso en práctica la noche anterior y tenía la camiseta a la altura de los omóplatos. ¡Incluso notó una mano en su trasero y una mano suya tocaba algo blandito en la parte derecha del pecho de Bella!

-No, Bella. No me hagas pararte otra vez.

-Pues no me pares.

Iba a tomar aire para decirle que recapacitara, que le entendiera, que no se lo pusiera difícil, que no quería volver a verla llorar, que… Pero sus labios blanditos y con sabor a fresa volvieron a presionar los suyos y su lengua buscaba desesperadamente lo que hubiera dentro de su boca así que se quedó sin excusas, y sin aire.

-Por favor…- volvió a musitar.

-Edward- contestó ella con voz mezclando entre la agonía y el deseo.

-Adelantaremos la boda, pediré una falsificación de la partida de nacimiento con otra fecha, pero por favor…

Esos labios eran unos cepos tan perfectos como sus piernas porque volvieron a dejarle sin discurso y sin resistencia, al menos así podía impedir a que le desnudara o a que se desnudara ella porque ya tenía bastante con bloquearle las manos, así que rodaron por la cama para quedar él encima, sujetándola por las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

-No quiero que volvamos a discutir.

-Entonces, deja de resistirte- dijo Bella agitada.

-Creí que habías comprendido que _esperar_ era importante para mí.

-Si es por mi alma, no me importa. Me importaba poco perderla por convertirme vampiro así que imagínate el interés que tengo en conservarla ahora que tú dices que no viene con tu envoltura humana. Quiero que lo hagamos. Quiero que sea hoy, y ahora. Porque ya no puedo _aguantar_ más. Es lo único que deseo que me des- volvió a repetir.

Levantó la cabeza para contraatacar con un nuevo beso pero la presión que ejercían las manos de Edward en sus muñecas se lo impidieron y poco más pudo que batirse. Se quejó como si fuera a romper a llorar y por miedo a estar haciéndole daño la soltó de inmediato, algo que jugó en su contra porque una vez libre volvió a rodar por la cama y ella quedó encima. Así que ahora ya no le quedó más remedio que bloquearla y quitársela de encima sujetándola por la cintura para dejarla sentada encima de la cama.

-No- dijo seco- Lo siento.

Se levantó casi de un salto y de pie, de espaldas a Bella, se rehizo la ropa. Eso incluyó bajarse la camiseta y subirse los pantalones del pijama que estaban peligrosamente por debajo de los huesos de la cadera por culpa de tanto forcejeo. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla cuando cruzó la habitación y salió dando un portazo, así que no pudo ver a Bella de rodillas sobre la cama, con un tirante caído, el pelo revuelto y los ojos como platos.

Inspiró y expiró. Una vez, otra, otra y otra, apoyado en la puerta. Se pasó las manos por la cara. Estaba sudando. Se las pasó por los cabellos. Estaban revueltos. Se tocó el pecho. El corazón le iba a 300 pulsaciones como poco. Tenía la camiseta empapada y no sólo de lágrimas. Seguro que el pantalón había encogido o al menos eso parecía. Cuando empezó oír sollozar a Bella dentro de la habitación cruzó el pasillo para bajar las escaleras porque ahora sí que no sería dueño de sus actos.

Iba a tragarse el llanto, pero no pudo. Le dolía tanto la garganta de la impotencia que empezó a un volumen bajo para terminar casi gritando. Las lágrimas le rodaban por la cara y caían sobre las sábanas incluso con ruido y no pudo más que ovillarse sobre sí misma en posición fetal, abrazándose las piernas en torno a su cuerpo.

Se sentía desesperanzada y abatida. Nunca llegaría _ese día_. Jamás se saldría con la suya. Jamás haría comprender a Edward lo importante que era entregarse a él sin fecha de por medio porque le deseaba con cada célula de su ser. Jamás encontraría un mejor modo de demostrarle lo que le quería. Perder el alma, como él creía, era lo único que podía dar a cambio de lo que él había hecho por ella.

Levantó la cabeza y se quedó sentada cuando empezó a oír las notas de un piano. Incluso contuvo la respiración para escucharlo mejor. Primero era una melodía errática, sin ritmo, notas más agudas con otras más graves, sin tempo ninguno que se aceleraba y se desaceleraba de arpegio en arpegio, pero que luego dio a lugar a otra ordenada, preciosa y completamente afinada.

Era su nana.

Se limpió las lágrimas, sorbió la nariz y se quedó de pie. Fue hasta la puerta y se sintió tentada a abrirla para escucharle en directo pero recordó lo que dijo por la tarde, así que le dio su tiempo.

_Me tranquiliza._

Volvió sobre sus pasos, casi de puntillas por el cálido suelo de madera de la habitación de Edward y entró en el cuarto de baño. Incluso con la luz apagada abrió el grifo porque no quería tener su reflejo en el espejo con aquel pobre camisón que no había llevado a cabo el cometido para el que había sido diseñado y se aclaró la cara y se refrescó la nuca. Se la secó y volvió a salir.

La nana continuaba.

Se sentó en la cama y escuchó nota a nota con los ojos cerrados, pensando la primera vez que se la había tarareado o la primera vez que se la había oído interpretar. A ella también le tranquilizaba. Tanto que hasta sus músculos se empezaron a relajar, la nariz a descongestionar y la garganta a deshinchar.

Por eso cuando la melodía terminó abruptamente como si hubiera aporreado las teclas en dos ocasiones temió que algo le hubiera ocurrido y se levantó con intención de abrir la puerta.

Ni siquiera se podía concentrar. La música fluía de entre sus dedos al presionar las teclas pero solamente porque había interpretado esta canción cuando sus días eran un eterno crepúsculo. La podía tocar al derecho, al revés, a la mitad, empezando en una parte en concreto o transformando cualquier canción para que acabara en ella. Cuando vio a Bella dormir por primera vez se le inspiró y no había dejado de pensar en su melodía un solo día desde entonces.

Pero ahora no tenía la cabeza en las notas. No sabía si iba por el sí menor, por el fa sostenido o qué tempo estaba utilizando. La escena de hacía unos instantes se repetía en su cabeza y se arrepentía de haber actuado como lo había hecho, de haberla dejado sollozar desesperada y de arrancarla de su lado cuando se le entregaba de esa manera mientras repetía:

_Es lo único que deseo que me des._

Dejó de tocar, golpeó las teclas con las palmas de las manos y después se las llevó a la cabeza incluso emitiendo un sonido gutural. Entre cada segundo vivido en su habitación se colaban las palabras de Jacob Black la noche anterior preguntándole qué era lo él le podía dar y su contestación:

_ Todo lo que ella quiera. Tanto material como no. He luchado para recuperar mi mortalidad y un adolescente cabezota no me va a hacer cesar en mi empeño de pasar el resto de mi vida con Bella._

Estaba fallando a sus palabras y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Su batalla por _hacer lo correcto_ y hacer lo que _deseaba_ estaban a punto de volverle loco. Su decisión estaba haciendo infeliz a Bella, haciéndola llorar y le había prometido que jamás le volvería a hacer daño. Por eso viajó a Volterra.

Y los flashes de Bella cuando salió del cuarto de baño tan _sexy_ bloqueaban todo lo anterior mientras volvía a desear arrancarle el maldito pijama una y otra vez.

Golpeó las teclas de nuevo, arrastró hacia atrás el banco del piano y cruzó el salón para subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Bella en mitad de la habitación, mirándole. Dio un paso atrás y se mordió el labio inferior. En sus ojos estaba la súplica de antes, tenía las mejillas encendidas pero ya parecía recuperada, lo que no le partió el corazón de nuevo, si no que hizo que latiera más deprisa, si cabe. Allí mismo se quitó la camiseta para arrojarla al suelo, cerró la puerta con el pie que retumbó en la casa vacía y caminó hacia ella para besarla a la vez que tiraba de aquellos tirantes diabólicos que le impedían ver lo que realmente había debajo.

* * *

_**Nota:** Dado que este fic está rateado como "__**T**" he añadido lo ocurrido a continuación en un "One-Shot" rateado como "__**M**", por su contenido sexual. Si no deseas leerlo, puedes esperar a la próxima actualización (donde el capítulo comienza a la mañana siguiente, muy Stephanie Meyer), pero si quieres saber con más detalle lo ocurrido esa noche entre Edward y Bella ve a mi perfil y adelante, "__**El dolor del alma**" te está esperando._


	76. Flashes

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_Y..._

_Muchísimas gracias por la aceptación del último capítulo y de su "one-shot" a continuación de "**El dolor del alma**". Gracias por todas las reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me encanta que os haya gustado. Guardo con mucho cariño todos los comentarios. Por aquí hay grandes escritores de lemmon, ha sido mi primer intento y veo que no ha salido del todo mal!_

_Gracias también a **Crisabella-Cullen** por la nominación de "**El primer Crepúsculo**" a los Spanish Twilight Awards, como el Mejor Univero Alternativo Todos Humanos. ¡Significa un montón para mí!_

_

* * *

  
_

**76. Flashes.**

Inspiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos y sonrió para sí mismo. Notaba el calor del cuerpo de Bella a su lado abrazándole y su respiración que hacía cosquillas al exhalar su aliento sobre su pecho. Se regaló unos segundos antes de enfrentarse a la realidad y se recreó bien en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aún podía oír sus jadeos, sus súplicas, el ardor de su pasión, sus uñas clavas en su espalda y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando se fundieron formando un solo ser.

Estaba arrepentido. Y mucho. Una pequeña parte de su ser le recriminaba haber sido tan débil, haber sucumbido apenas siete semanas después de haber recuperado un cuerpo humano repleto de hormonas en vez de haber seguido fiel a sus creencias que no a sus instintos, pero quizás quedaba aún más de vampiro en él de lo que creía y aquella noche había salido todo a la superficie adueñándose de Bella como cuando quería beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

No, bien pensando como vampiro jamás hubiera podido haber hecho _eso_.

Su cuerpo era tan delicioso y tan frágil que podía romperla si con éste cuerpo hubiera presionado más de lo necesario, así que para su fuerza de vampiro habría tenido consecuencias funestas. Olía tan bien y sus gemidos eran tan sensuales que si sus hormonas se volvieron completamente locas y se descontrolaron, a sus instintos de asesino no le hubiera hecho falta ninguna excusa más. Y Bella no hubiera ofrecido resistencia alguna como hizo la noche anterior ante él humano incluso cuando sabía que la estaba lastimando.

Al menos, uno de sus _yo_ había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cuando subió las escaleras de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de su habitación para encontrarla allí, mirándole, empezó a notar la adrenalina fluir como la otra noche en el bosque, golpeándola las muñecas y sus sienes, deseando explotar, tomar forma y dejarla fluir, así que no la contuvo más.

Las palabras de Jacob le daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, volviéndole loco, haciéndole sentir más vulnerable que nunca temiendo a perderla, a alejar de sí a lo único que tenía seguro en este mundo mortal por no darle lo que ella quería y lo suplicaba de aquella manera con sus preciosos ojos marrones que seguro que las consecuencias no eran las que él siempre había creído.

Una petición así de un ser tan hermoso y perfecto como era Bella no podría condenarla de ninguna manera. Si acaso a él, pero no a ella.

Y al verla tan entregada, no ofrecer ninguna resistencia, sentir que quería que siguiera adelante y rogando que no parara, si en algún momento en el que cerró la puerta tras de sí tuvo dudas, se disiparon todas.

Bella era deliciosa en cuerpo y en alma. Y si le estaba arrebatando el alma, disfrutaría de su cuerpo, de toda su piel, de lo bien que olía y de lo bien que sabía. Hoy, mejor que nunca.

Abrió los ojos y antes de mirarla, su vista fue a parar al despertador. Apenas era aún de madrugada y habían pasado un par de horas desde que lo había mirado por última vez, así que esa era otra de las razones por las que su cuerpo seguro que estaba tan cansado. No había dormido mucho desde que conocía los planes de Victoria así que otra noche no le causaría ningún daño.

Giró levemente la cabeza y comprobó que por las persianas medio subidas el exterior seguía a oscuras, apenas se vislumbraba el alba, y que con la claridad que daba su lamparilla – que ni siquiera habían apagado – toda la estancia quedaba reflejada en sus ventanales: la cama deshecha y ellos dos tumbados en medio, cojines por el suelo, un gurruño dorado que era la manta de los pies y jirones de ropa por la alfombra.

Bien se arrepintió de no haber oscurecido la habitación porque nunca se sabía quien estaba mirando fuera y le hicieron sentirse más _animal_ que en los últimos 90 años. El recuerdo de sus gemidos empezaron a dar pasado al de sus quejidos, la imagen de su mano arrancando su ropa se empezó a repetir en un bucle y así se estropeó la felicidad que había sentido antes de abrir los ojos.

Además, luego estaba el dato de que antes de esa noche no había tenido ninguna experiencia de ese tipo. Qué decir como vampiro y en 1918 sólo le había quedado claro una cosa: que había que esperar al matrimonio. Recordaba vagamente que siempre había sido un chico centrado en sus estudios, en su música y que lo único que le preocupaba era ser soldado, así que ni siquiera había besado a una chica antes que a Bella, 90 años después. Instintivamente sabía qué debía hacer, ahora era humano y sus hormonas le guiaron, porque quiso evitar de su mente cualquier dato que sus poderes de vampiro le dieron al saber de las experiencias sexuales de otras personas. Pero quizás no era lo que Bella espera, la había decepcionado aparte de lastimado, había sido muy brusco, ni siquiera le preguntó qué era lo que ella deseaba, ni…

Besó la cabeza a Bella y así la arropó más cuando al estrecharla notó que tenía los hombros fríos, mitigando algo su repentino malestar interior. Le abrazaba con un brazo pero el otro lo tenía entre ambos cuerpos así que supuso que cuando dejó de temblar y de sudar se había quedado helada. Podía haber subido más la calefacción antes de que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fuera a un área en concreto. Así la besó de nuevo, volvió a acariciar sus cabellos e inspiró la esencia que desprendían mientras subía y bajaba la yema de sus dedos por su espina dorsal, lo que le hacía serenarse.

Bella tardó poco en reaccionar, si a aquel carraspeo y un suspiro profundamente adormilado se le podían catalogar así. Se apretó de nuevo contra él, quizás buscando calor y después de unos instantes en los que no dejó de deslizar sus dedos por su espalda, levantó la cabeza para abrir los ojos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y dichosa. Dormir con Edward siempre lo había definido como una _mañana de Navidad_ – sobre todo desde que él dormía también – pero para esa mañana en concreto ya no había calificativo. Se sintió nerviosa y ansiosa por encontrarse con él, por verle el rostro, por agradecerle la experiencia tan magnífica que le había regalado y soñando que todas sus noches y sus despertares iba a ser así en su futuro la hacía aún más deseosa.

En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron se le pintaron aquellos adorables coloretes en las mejillas al sonreír sin separar los labios mientras se mordía el inferior.

-Buenos días- susurró.

-Aún es de madrugada- respondió Edward- Pero sí, buenos días.

Bella volvió a sonreír, se deslizó para quedar a la misma altura que él apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y le besó en los labios, pero aunque en principio le correspondió cuando le acarició con la punta de la lengua lo terminó de una manera un poco abrupta así que la paz y el bienestar que la mañana le había traído desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué…- titubeó- que ocurre?

Edward suspiró, juntó las cejas y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz a la vez que la soltaba para quedar boca arriba en la cama. Bella se quedó catatónica, abriendo los ojos de los que había desaparecido todo el sueño que tenía, rebuscando en su memoria algo que pudiera evocar esa expresión.

Todo había ido a la perfección. Más que perfecto. No tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo – y menos después de los rifirrafes que ambos tenían cuando se quedaban a solas – y siempre le había puesto nerviosa ver alguna escena explícita de sexo en el cine, pero era _lo que esperaba_. Había leído y hablado con su madre en el pasado, así que iba a cambiar _lo que se esperaba_ por _mejor de lo que se esperaba_. Se confirmó a sí misma que uno se pertenecía al otro, que eran un solo ser y todo fluyó con increíble naturalidad y maestría. Así que o había pasado algo mientras ella estaba dormía o estaba completamente perdida.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho daño.

-No me has hecho dañ…

-Bella- le cortó- Sé que te hice daño. Fui muy brusco. Así que no le quites la gravedad que tiene.

Se le quedó mirando atónita y cuando él rehusó la mirada y se tapó los ojos con la palma de la mano, incluso abrió la boca, asombrada. Vale, al principio había sido un poco doloroso, pero no era para estropear toda la noche.

-Edward, no tiene importancia- susurró.

-Sí que la tiene- rebatió sin moverse- La tiene y mucha. Me porté como un… _animal_. Te arranqué la ropa y te hice daño. No tiene disculpa ninguna.

Volvió a abrir la boca y notó cómo se sonrojaba al escuchar el dato de la ropa. Y más que se sonrojó cuando pensó que lo de que le arrancara el pijama como si _no aguantara más_ le había parecido terriblemente sexy y sugestivo, así que mejor disuadirlo por otro lado.

-Pero menos mal que pude contenerme cuando era vampiro porque entonces no tendría que haber ido a los Volturis a pedir mi mortalidad, si no a que me decapitaran.

Apartó el edredón a un lado y se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama, con los pies hacia fuera. Allí se apoyó en los codos y hundió la cabeza en sus manos, dejándole sólo a la vista a Bella desde su postura inerte su espalda con la marcada columna vertebral.

Tardó en reaccionar. Apenas pestañeó rápidamente y tragó con dificultad porque no sabía cómo el mejor despertar de su vida se había tornado en aquella tragedia griega. ¿Cómo no se lo había imaginado? Parecía nueva en esto: en tratar con los cambios de humor de Edward. Tenía que haber visto venir la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento. Bien podía quedarse para siempre con el Edward _de ayer_ que no pensó y sí actuó y sólo separaba los labios para decirle que la quería.

Al que tenía de espaldas ahora podría hasta golpearle.

Se incorporó, se quedó sentada en la cama, se cubrió con la tela arrugada que era la sábana y le besó la espalda antes de hablar.

-Edward- susurró en otro beso- Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Y la verdad, mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. Yo diría que para ser una _primera vez_ lo hemos hecho sorprendentemente bien así que quizás con un poco más de práctica… no tendrás que sentirte mal por destrozar los pijamas de Alice.

-La ropa diabólica que te compra la maquiavélica de mi hermana es la ultima de mis preocupaciones cuando _escuché_ lo que te estaba doliendo- respondió sin moverse.

Tomó aire para decir que dejara de decir eso, que lo olvidara, que seguro que a todas las chicas les pasaba o que la próxima vez iría muchísimo mejor cuando reparó en la grandeza de sus palabras. No en todas. En un verbo. Y en lo que significaba.

-¿_Escuchaste_?- le cogió de los hombros para que se volviera- ¿Has dicho _escuchaste_? ¿Me puedes oír? ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?

-No- farfulló.

-Lo has dicho, Edward. Lo he oído. Y tú raramente te confundes con las palabras que escoges- insistió.

Le quitó las manos que le aferraban los hombros y se giró para encararla.

-Fue un segundo. Como flashes. Creí que lo estabas diciendo cuando me di cuenta que no hablabas.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío!- se llevó las manos a la boca- ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Puedes _leerme_! ¿Crees que estarás recuperando todo _tu don_?

-No. Y sólo fue un segundo, ya te lo he dicho. Quizás si me hubiera concentrado lo suficiente hubiera podido _leer_ más, pero…- bajó la cabeza negando- tenía la mente en otro sitio.

-Pero es maravilloso, Edward- insistió- ¿Y si te concentras ahora y pienso en lo magnífico que me pareció lo de anoche para convencerte? ¿O es que…- casi susurró- a ti no te lo pareció?

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué yo no haya disfrutado?

-Bueno, me he despertado llena de dicha y henchida de felicidad y te veo ahí disculpándote por el daño que me puedes haber hecho, así que quizás ahora te estás arrepintiendo de haber sucumbido al final a mis deseos porque no te ha gustado en absoluto.

-Eso sólo significa que hay algo más por lo que me tengo que disculpar- respondió- Lo que no podría haber imaginado ni de lejos es la manera en la que tú interpretarías en el modo en el que me siento por lo que te he hecho, como si la pasada noche no hubiera sido la mejor de toda mi existencia. Pero no quiero pensar en que ha sido así, no cuando tú…

-¿Ah, sí?- le interrumpió Bella dando un salto para tomarle de las manos- ¿La mejor de todas?

-Bella, he comprobado que te pertenezco completamente, que encajamos a la perfección, no solo nuestras mentes si no nuestros cuerpos, y he podido tener un atisbo de tu mente. ¿Cómo no iba a ser lo que he esperado en los últimos 90 años?

Sonrió haciendo que sus manos encajaran entrelazando sus dedos y bajó la mirada mientras notaba cómo su cara se encendía. Edward le besó el dorso de las manos y soltándole una de ella, le acarició la mejilla sonrosada para pasarle un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Eso le dio valor para levantar la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Sólo pensé eso?- susurró- ¿En… dolor? Me niego a creerlo porque yo ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Edward suspiró, soltó la otra mano que aún sujetaba y tiró del edredón para taparlos a los dos, haciendo una especie de capullo con ellos dentro. Eso animó a Bella a deslizarse para sentarse en su regazo a la vez que le abrazaba.

-No, no pensaste sólo eso. Pero me sobrecogió. Porque no encajaba con lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Después pensaste que no querías que parara nunca, que había merecido la pena haber esperado y en todo lo que me quieres.

-Con eso ya estoy más de acuerdo- añadió acurrucándose en su cuello.

-Yo no, al menos no con la parte de _haber esperado_ porque no es que hayamos esperado demasiado.

-Seguro que tus hormonas no creen lo mismo- respondió ella contra su cuello.

-No- se rió- No lo creen. Así que tienes en ellas unas excelentes aliadas.

Bella también suspiró divertida, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en la esencia de Edward. En su corazón y en su respiración como la noche anterior que eran la mejor medicina para los cambios de humor y para el cansancio físico que sentía ahora mismo.

-¿Querrás llevar el anillo de mi madre? Sigue siendo muy importante para mí. Ya no te presionaré para cambiar la fecha ni para adelantarla, sólo que nos casemos antes de marcharnos, pero me gustaría que… lo llevaras.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y poco más que el edredón pudo ver. Y milagrosamente el cansancio desapareció. ¿Cómo tampoco había caído en eso? Ahora era el turno de que el Edward _arrepentido_ daría lugar al Edward _traidor_ que escogía las palabras adecuadas para embobarla y conseguir que hiciera lo que él quería. ¡Y seguía prefiriendo al de la noche anterior!

Bueno, pensemos con calma. Vale, se iba a casar. Ni siquiera le horrorizaba. Aplazaría darle la noticia a Charlie para alargar la vida de su padre lo máximo posible y Alice se ocuparía de todo, así que como ella decía sólo tendría que caminar hasta el altar y decir _sí, quiero_. Iría a la dichosa Universidad que Edward quisiera, que el dinero de los Cullen pagara, conduciendo el absurdo coche que le comprara porque era tonto seguir resistiéndose cuando al final se saldría con la suya. Pero lo del anillo era como irlo diciendo a voces, proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos cuando ella nunca llevaba ningún tipo de joya excesiva y ponerse un cartel de neón en la frente diciendo lo voluble que era cuando se trataba de discutir asuntos con su _exvampiro_.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó desde el cobijo calentito del edredón.

-Sí, ahora- se rió bajando el edredón para mirarle la cara- Ni siquiera te lo has probado.

-Esto…- murmuró avergonzada

-Ya- le cortó rápidamente- Entiendo.

-No es que no quiera llevarlo, de verdad. Pero tiene exactamente la pinta de lo que es y… preferiría que se quedara en secreto entre nosotros y… tu familia antes de que Charlie pregunte algo y compruebe lo mala mentirosa que soy.

-En secreto- repitió.

-Por favor…- murmuró.

-Entonces, en secreto se puede quedar también lo que ha pasado esta noche y podemos seguir esperando hasta la noche de bodas, ¿no?

Abrió la boca y se tragó el grito de la indignación. ¿Ves? ¿Ves? El Edward _traidor_. ¡Como lo sabía! Sus poderes de clarividencia ya eran mejor que lo de Alice. Esto le iba a pasar factura, pero no iba a salirse con la suya: se llevaría cada uno de los pijamas que había en ese armario y todos los vestidos que Alice siempre quería que se pusiera y los usaría todos los días. ¡Para matarle lentamente! A este juego también podían jugar dos.

-Si es lo que prefieres, por mí está bien- respondió con una fingida calma.

Edward se le quedó mirando, levantó las cejas sorprendido pero como Bella le sostuvo la mirada, las juntó a la vez que frunció los labios, visiblemente molesto.

-Perfecto- contestó- Mejoraré hasta entonces mi _autocontrol_ lo mismo que mi _capacidad de concentración_ por si se repite el episodio de lectura de tus pensamientos.

Y acto seguido, como toda la noche, como si no pesara nada, la elevó para apartarla, la sentó en la cama en su estupor para después tirar de la sábana envolverse en ella y levantarse sin más.

¿Qué turno de Edward era ahora? ¿El _impasible como una roca_?

-¿Dónde…- gateó por la cama para coger el último trocito de sábana que se deslizaba y así retenerle- vas?

Se revolvió para que Bella la soltara, pero no lo hizo así que antes de enzarzarse en una lucha ridícula cogió los pantalones del suelo y se los enfundó para dejarla caer en un gesto dramático que hizo volar la sábana hasta los pies.

-A la ducha.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Bella.

¿Ya habían superado las reticencias por la piel y la desnudez, verdad?

-No, Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- replicó- Hubiera querido hace cinco minutos, pero como _no ha pasado_ nada esta noche y no hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo que no sea secreto, ahora no tengo por qué compartir nada contigo.

Le miró entre cerrando los ojos, exhaló el aire y se revolvió debajo del edredón para señalarle. ¡Que ruin! ¿Cómo podía darle la vuelta a todo para parecer el inocente de la historia cuando siempre ganaba?

-¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…!- exclamó en su perreta teatral e infantil- ¡Exvampiro cuadriculado y cabezota!

Y lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrándose.

Ahora sí que emitió su grito de frustración. Y hasta saltó encima de la cama. Podía coger algo y arrojarlo contra los cristales blindados. O mejor a _alguien_. ¿Cómo podía estar de nuevo encerrada en la misma discusión cuando ya habían dado el paso más fundamental? ¡Era tan frustrante! Y la dejaba allí, haciendo incluso parecer la mala de la historia.

Se levantó incluso con la intención de abrir esa puerta y decirle cuatro cosas, la primera cómo podía dejarle con la palabra en la boca si ya había ganado o hacerle sentir mal por una cosa tan absurda como ponerse un anillo cuando ya había accedido a casarse. Y a recordarle que él mismo le había dicho que no tenía que hacer nada que no le agradase como cuando le contó que Alice iba a organizar la boda, pero entonces escuchó el agua empezar a caer así que se quedó quieta e incluso con la mano estirada hacia el pomo que pretendía coger cuando recordó qué era lo que le había llevado a pasar la noche allí.

Miró hacia atrás a los ventanales, e ignorando el desastre de cama y las prendas de ropa por el suelo – o a lo que quedaba de ellas – se le encogió el estómago como lo tenía a primera hora de esa misma tarde. Allí atrás había una batalla y había vuelto a discutir con Edward cuando personas ajenas a ellos – los quileutes, por ejemplo- se estaban jugando la vida si ella ya había tenido el regalo más maravilloso que podía tener, no importaba cómo hubiera acabado.

Volvió hacia la cama, se sentó y miró fuera. Estaba totalmente oscuro, aunque ya había dejado de nevar. Apagó la luz para dejar de verse en el reflejo del cristal, pero eso tampoco ayudó a ver más que las copas de los árboles más cercanos. Miró la puerta de la terraza, y menos aún. Después recorrió la habitación con la vista, se paró de nuevo en la puerta del baño y apartándose el edredón caminó hacia allí, desnuda.

Cerró cuidadosamente tras de sí y antes articular sonido alguno miró la mampara de la ducha. Ni después de esa noche, de poder ver a Edward en todo su esplendor, de estrecharle entre sus brazos y sentirlo como nunca, iba a poder acostumbrarse a tenerlo delante de sus ojos sin prenda ninguna. Su silueta se veía perfectamente tras el cristal, estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza bajo el chorro y excepto el agua que le resbalaba por la espalda allí no había movimiento más. Puede que no le oyera entrar, así que antes de parecer una acosadora que le observaba entre el vapor que salía de la pera, habló al comenzar a caminar.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo conseguíais los documentos falsos.

Dando un sobre salto, giró la cabeza para mirarla pero no se movió un ápice. Quedándose incluso apoyado en la pared contraria mientras el agua le seguía corriendo por el cuerpo.

Llevaba largo rato allí, quieto, pensando en todo lo ocurrido: en la noche anterior y esta mañana, repitiéndose a sí mismo que era una tontería estar enfadado: como decía Alice, en un momento u otro, Bella sería su esposa y llevaría el anillo. O al menos, eso esperaba porque parecía que los diamantes le iban a morder cada vez que se lo mentaba. Era ridículo discutir por eso cuando ella haría muchos sacrificios por sus deseos y la ridiculez ya rallaba lo absurdo cuando el motivo fundamental para la boda ya ni siquiera existía, así qué para qué aferrarse a unas tradiciones de principios de siglo si estaban en la época de Bella, y no había marcha atrás para lo ocurrido esta noche. Y aunque tuviera ese poder, dar marcha atrás, ni siquiera lo daría. La noche había sido la mejor de su existencia. Se lo repetiría constantemente desde ese momento hasta el día de la boda y recordaría lo maravillosa que había sido Bella y que jamás se podía arrepentir: de darle lo que deseaba para hacerla feliz.

-He visto tu carnet de conducir y vi tus notas de tu Instituto de Alaska cuando sé que nunca estuviste allí ni en ningún curso avanzado de Ciencias. Así que si quieres cambiar la fecha de tu partida de nacimiento y crees que puedes engañar al jefe de Policía de Forks, estoy de acuerdo. Aunque me haría mucha ilusión que nos casemos el 20 de junio, porque definitivamente, el día de tu cumpleaños es un día que celebrar.

Bella llegó hasta el otro lado de la mampara, la abrió y se metió dentro sin más. Y cuando él le sonrió y le notó relajarse, sólo se aproximó para abrazarle a la vez que él le correspondía.

-Te lo contaré cuando te cases conmigo. Y entonces tendrás que guardar _otro_ secreto sobre mí.

Edward sonrió más para estrecharla contra él y lo hizo el doble al poder tocar de nuevo la perfecta, fina y delicada piel de Bella con la suya propia y notar con sus terminaciones nerviosas su anatomía, tan hermosa como siempre se lo había parecido.

-Podré hacerlo- bromeó Bella- Sólo si aceptas que el jefe de Policía de Forks no se tomará nuestro compromiso tan bien como se lo tomará tu familia y que llevar ese anillo, que estaré encantada de llevar toda mi vida, sólo será un motivo más para acelerarle un prematuro ataque al corazón.

Edward se rió y la besó, que al hacerlo bajo el chorro del agua hizo un ruido muy gracioso parecido a una succión.

-Pero sólo lo hago por la salud de tu padre. No porque te hayas salido con la tuya- bromeó ahora él- Ya has ganado en demasiadas cosas hoy.

-Lo soportaré- añadió jovial.

-Entonces, yo también tendré que soportar compartir la ducha contigo- respondió divertido.

Sonrió y le aferró más acurrucando la cabeza en su cuello, cerrando incluso los ojos. Así fue notando como el agua caliente resbalaba desde la barbilla de Edward hasta su pelo que empezó a gotear en cuestión de segundos, que le relajaron los músculos y le clarificaron la mente. E incluso la hicieron sentir más despierta: era genial que hasta coincidieran en la temperatura del agua de la ducha, porque a él le gustaba casi hirviendo como a ella.

Edward la estrechó más contra sí para que su cuerpo desnudo se amoldara perfectamente al de ella. Parecía que cada hueco o cada curva habían estado allí esperándola durante 90 años porque sus pieles se fusionaban como si fueran las dos parte de un todo, incluso ahora, bajo el chorro de la ducha que les mojaba. Le acarició el pelo que se le humedecía y después descendió con las manos por la fina y perfecta piel de su espalda para abrazarla por la cintura. Bella ni siquiera se movió, se quedó allí con los ojos cerrados y acariciándole la espalda en sentido contrario al que caía el agua con la yema de los dedos.

Después de un par de minutos en los que dejó su mente en blanco y sólo pensó en lo hermosa que era Bella, lo que se lo había parecido la noche anterior y en la suerte que era poder contemplarla otra vez, susurró:

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró Edward.

-Muy bien- dijo sin moverse ni abrir los ojos- Nunca me había encontrado mejor.

-Me gustaría poder _leerte_ la mente ahora.- añadió.

-¿Por qué crees que podrías ayer? ¿Crees que se debería a que…?

-¿A que estábamos formando _un solo ser_?- completó él con una sonrisa- Puede, no lo sé. Nunca pude siendo vampiro, así que no tengo explicación. Debería hablarlo con Carlisle para ver qué opina.

-¿Con Carlisle?- repitió, aún sin moverse, abriendo los ojos que sólo enfocaron la pared de cristal de la mampara y gotas resbalando por la misma- ¿Se lo vas a contar? Preferiría que no, y que se quedara entre nosotros. Es algo demasiado íntimo.

-Por supuesto. Sólo lo sabremos nosotros. No le contaremos nada a nadie- le besó la cabeza, mojada- Porque seguro que ignora ese dato y quiere darme una charla de sexo de padre a hijo y no creo que la pueda soportar.

-Sí, con que unos de los dos lo soportara, es suficiente.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y Edward a besarle la cabeza.

-¿Qué piensas?- insistió él, tras unos instantes.

-Estoy perfectamente, en el paraíso. Podría quedarme así siempre. No quiero que me sueltes nunca- levantó la cabeza para mirarle- ¿Se parece a lo que pensaba esta noche?

Él asintió para acariciarle la mejilla, a la vez que apartaba los mechones que el agua le pegaba a la cara.

-Excepto por el dolor. Pensabas que quizás te dolía _el alma_.

Le sobrecogió que recordara esa parte. Ese pensamiento tan íntimo, que quizás le molestara. Pero ahora sí que no tendría una persona más unida en el mundo que Edward, con el que lo compartiría y había compartido todo, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra, así que contestó:

-Si ya no la tengo, como tú dices, no me volverá a doler.

-Quizás- murmuró sin mover los labios.

-Ahora ya somos iguales- añadió ella para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho.


	77. Nuevos recuerdos

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**77. Nuevos recuerdos.**

-¿Un desayuno completo?- preguntó besándole la cabeza.

Sonrió sin dejar de cepillarse los dientes y asintió, lo que él respondió con un nuevo beso en la cabeza para agacharse a recoger las toallas que había en el suelo que había usado para secarse y meterlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

¡Eso era un sueño! No sólo podía haberse duchado con él, recreándose de nuevo en ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo, enjabonándole y dejándole que la enjabonara, que encima Edward se había ofrecido a lavarle el pelo y a desenredárselo – bien hacía falta – convirtiendo el ritual diario que ella tenía cada mañana delante el espejo como una experiencia magníficamente extrasensorial, que además iba a prepararle el desayuno y recogía el baño al acabar.

¡Si al final todos los hombres no iban a ser tan malos compañeros de piso como Charlie! Podía hasta escogerse la ropa él sólo, entrar en aquel vestidor kilométrico llevando simplemente una toalla atada a la cintura y volver a aparecer llevando algo que no fuera un pantalón vaquero arrugado y una camiseta desteñida como hacía su padre o rumiar sobre alguna cosa que se había perdido entre la colada.

Cuando se incorporó, la volvió a besar en la cabeza y sin más salió del cuarto de baño. Le siguió con la mirada por la habitación, cómo recogía los cojines para ponerlos sobre el sofá, como doblaba la manta que estaba tirada a los pies y como sacudía el edredón para extenderlo encima de la cama cuando se dio cuenta que babeaba y no sólo por la pasta de dientes. Escupió para abrir el grifo y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza entraba de nuevo en el cuarto de baño con el gurruño que eran las sábanas para meterlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, la camiseta azul y dos jirones de color negro.

-Espero que no le hubieras cogido ningún cariño especial- añadió moviéndolos de lado a lado.

Primero se sonrojó, pero él se rió así que pensó que también podía avergonzarlo a él.

-Espero que tú tampoco- contestó- Pero no te preocupes, Alice compró media docena más.

-Todos acabarán como éste, te lo aseguro- se volvió a reír con rubor también pintado en sus mejillas- así que los dejaremos donde están: en el armario.

-¿Eso quiere decir que has cambiado de idea respecto a lo de esperar _de nuevo_ a la noche de bodas?

Edward se rió otra vez, ahora con sonoras carcajadas y haciendo una bola con el encaje negro la volvió a besar, ahora en la frente.

-Cómo sabía que no te darías por vencida- añadió- Sobrevivamos al día de hoy y lo hablaremos.

El día de hoy, era cierto. Solamente estaba amaneciendo. Podía ver por el ventanal que el alba empezaba a despuntar y que el bosque estaba cubierto por aquel manto blanco, otra vez, ahora grisáceo por la escasa claridad que ofrecía un cielo plomizo. Era fácil olvidarlo todo, una y otra vez, porque su cosmos particular esta lleno con únicamente Edward. Así que volvió a sentirse egoístamente mal.

-¿Cuándo sabremos algo? ¿Es buena o es mala señal no tener noticias de ellos? ¿No deberías oír a los lobos?

-He oído hace un rato otra vez a ese chico, al más joven. Hace batidas constantemente. O al menos, eso parece. Me temo que esta noche no le presté demasiado atención a pensamientos que no fueran los tuyos- se sonrojó de nuevo, a la vez que se mesaba los cabellos con la mano aún húmedos- Pero todo parece ir bien. Alice dijo que me llamaría para que estuviésemos listos, pero eso no pasará hasta que empecemos a ver las hogueras.

-¿Qué…- batió la cabeza-… hogueras?

Y antes de que Edward contestara, se dio cuenta: la hoguera que había que hacer cuando desmembraran a los neófitos para quemar cada uno de los trozos.

-El humo empezará a salir del bosque de un momento a otro, no te preocupes- la volvió a besar- Termina de arreglarte, prepararé el desayuno mientras. Seguro que para entonces, tenemos alguna noticia.

Sólo asintió y se quedó allí, cepillo en mano, envuelta en aquel cálido albornoz que no le pertenecía, viendo a Edward salir del cuarto parando antes en su mesilla para meterse algo en el bolsillo: su nuevo teléfono móvil. Se centró incluso en escuchar sus pasos por el parqué al hacer un chirridito muy particular con la suela de sus zapatillas deportivas y cuando dejó de oírlas porque claramente ya estaba bastante lejos, suspiró y se volvió a centrar en su reflejo del espejo, con el pelo lacio y aún mojado tras el baño.

* * *

Edward abrió el cubo de la basura y metió dentro los jirones de satén negro para después abrir la nevera, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y los escondió bien entre un par de envoltorios de plástico, una caja de huevos vacía y un cartón de leche porque probablemente cuando Alice entrara en esa habitación, tras quejarse que no había guardado la comida lo suficientemente rápido y para su olfato ya se había empezado a descomponer, seguiría a su nariz guiada por el aroma del satén y lo encontraría en décimas de segundo, y si es que acaso no lo había _visto_, tampoco quería responder a preguntas sobre ello.

No, qué lo iba a ver _visto_. Lo decidió todo demasiado deprisa. Si _decidir_ fue lo que hizo la pasada noche.

No había nada de lo que preocuparse. Dejaría lo que sobró del pastel de carne sobre la encimera y cualquiera de los miembros de su familia estarían tan asqueados que ninguno entraría en aquella estancia, menos olisqueando rastros hormonales. Subiría también comida a su habitación. Fin del problema.

Conectó la cafetera, sacó naranjas, las partió para exprimirlas, puso el pan para las tostadas…

-¿Una tortilla de un huevo o de dos?

Cuando no halló respuesta, se volvió y en la enorme cocina de la Mansión no había nadie. Le había parecido que la puerta se abría, incluso sentido los pasos de Bella, pero estaba completamente solo. Extrañado porque sus sentidos humanos no eran los vampíricos pero tampoco le había jugado malas pasadas antes, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero en el comedor tampoco había nada, después cruzó hasta el salón y subió incluso unos cuantos escalones. Iba a llamar a Bella pero entonces percibió el ruido del secador proveniente de su habitación, así que quizás se lo había imaginado. Con las mismas y negando con la cabeza para sí mismo, volvió sobre sus pasos. El aceite de la sartén humeaba, así que se apresuró para que ahora no saltara la alarma de incendios.

* * *

¿Cómo Edward podía encontrar algo en aquel vestidor? Había estantes, colgadores y cajones por doquier, bolsas de ropa sin estrenar, perchas y perchas, prendas y prendas, todo en su sitio perfecto sin sobresalir nada y sin ningún tipo de cartel que lo identificara. Quizás las cosas estaban colocadas por colores, pero entonces vio que entre jerseys de toda gama de azules también los había grises, así que desechó la idea, y después pensó que quizás estaban por estaciones, pero como en Forks nunca había un verano caluroso su hermana favorita necesitaría salir de compras – de nuevo – para el viaje a Florida.

Zapatos, abrigos, camisas, ¡un cajón sólo para corbatas! En serio, esa vampira necesitaba ayuda.

Se volvió a su propia parcelita y tiró del primer conjunto de ropa interior – cómodo como los que ella usaba, algo tenía que agradecer a Alice -, el primer pantalón vaquero, la primera camiseta y el primer jersey, y después se calzó sus zapatillas deportivas. Iba a salir para reunirse con él, pero ya que estaba preparando el desayuno y ella no tenía que haber ni recogido una prenda del cuarto de baño, se sintió mal por ser tan nefasta invitada y caminó hasta el fondo del vestidor donde había un enorme surtido de sábanas y se decidió a hacer la cama.

Mientras mullía las almohadas en su nueva funda para colocarlas en el cabecero mirando al ventanal despistadamente pensó que cuando entró en esa habitación por primera vez, jamás se imaginó ni que en algún momento hubiera una cama allí, menos que ella llegara a pasar una noche o lo ocurrido la anterior.

Sonriendo como la tonta enamorada que era, estiró bien el edredón y antes de salir subió del todo las persianas para disfrutar de la última claridad natural que le quedaba hasta que Alice confirmara que todo iba bien.

-Huele que alimenta- dijo ella al cruzar el umbral.

Batiendo huevos en un plato para verterlos en la sartén, Edward solo la miró por encima del hombro para sonreír y siguió con su actividad.

-Es toda una novedad que alguien en esta casa diga esa frase sin referirse a mi sangre- se rió.

Ella también lo hizo, caminó hacia él, le cogió de la cintura para besarle sonoramente la espalda y se apoyó en él. Seguro que le molestaba para moverse, necesitaría los dos brazos para preparar la tortilla, pero no pensaba soltarle así se lo rogara.

-Me gusta que cuiden de mí- musitó Bella- Creo que nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Y no de forma _sobrenatural_, me refiero a estas pequeñas cosas cotidianas.

Dejó la espumadera sobre la encimera, tomó un plato para servir la tortilla y volviéndose – para lo que Bella le tuvo que soltar- le sonrió para dárselo.

-Estamos de suerte, porque a mí me está encantando hacerlo.

Sonrió ampliamente, tomó el plato y lo recibió junto con un beso en la frente:

-Es impresionante- susurró ella observando la comida- Increíble, más teniendo en cuenta que lo ha preparado una persona que sólo come desde hace siete semanas.

Se rió para ahora darle el vaso de zumo:

-He aprendido mucho viéndote preparar la cena a Charlie durante meses, a Esme es imposible seguirla cuando se mueve a velocidad de vampiro por la cocina- bromeó- Y ya sabes, con Internet todo es posible, así que cuando no dormía me empecé a documentar por si te tenía que alimentar en algún momento y verlo en la pantalla era más gratificante que experimentarlo con el olfato de vampiro.

Le instó a que se sentara a la mesa de cristal de la cocina, donde ya había dos manteles individuales, tazas con café y tostadas recién hechas, incluso separándole la silla caballerosamente y sentándose uno al lado del otro.

-¿Realmente es tan desagradable? ¿Recuerdas esas sensaciones o es al revés, como al convertirte en vampiro que olvidas lo anterior?

Edward dio un sorbo a su zumo antes de contestar partiendo un trocito de tortilla con el tenedor, aunque se quedó allí pinchado porque se limpió la boca con la servilleta para contestar.

-No se olvidan, sólo que la mente de vampiro es mucho más grande y se van almacenando esas cosas del pasado que has visto desde otros ojos y con sentidos más pobres, tanto que quedan enterrados. Creía que al recuperar mi mortalidad esos recuerdos volverían a salir a la superficie, pero se me ha comprimido la mente con los últimos 90 años y ahora sí que he perdido cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-A mis padres, por ejemplo. Antes recordaba sus caras, pero la de mi padre la he olvidado por completo. Carlisle no le llegó a conocer así que no puedo recurrir a esa parte de mi mente de vampiro. El dolor de la transformación ha quedado tapado con la tortura de los Volturis de lo que me alegro. Y antes siempre me venía a la mente una canción que mi madre me cantaba de niño, pero ahora no puedo adivinar ni una sola nota. Como el olor de las fresas, creía que era un postre que siempre me preparaba, por eso Esme siempre hace tartas de frutas, pero ahora me inclino a pensar que sólo me gustan porque tú hueles así.

Sobrecogida y apenada, Bella también soltó el tenedor para tomarle de la mano y besarle el dorso sonoramente mientras cerraba los ojos para sentirlo más. Había asumido que Edward echaba de menos su mente de vampiro, con todos sus poderes y _su don _y si se arrepentía de algo era de ser ahora vulnerable, pero no se podía haber imaginado que ser como ella le había hecho perder los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su anterior vida mortal, lo que le hizo sentirse terriblemente culpable.

-Lo siento mucho. Siento que los hayas olvidado. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que tuvieras algo de ellos. Quizás podamos investigar, ir a Chicago y buscar en hemerotecas, tal vez haya una foto que puedas conservar y…

-No importa, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Ya haces mucho: me has dado recuerdos nuevos y que superan a los de los últimos 107 años. Me duele no poder ver sus caras, pero Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres mucho más tiempo y no puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos.

-A los que tendremos que dejar muy pronto y no poder volver a ver más.

La sola idea le hizo que se le erizara la piel y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, más al ver la expresión martirizada de Edward. ¡Dejar a Alice! ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin el torrente de energía que era la hermana favorita de Edward? Se le quitaron las ganas de comer y pensó que ahora sí que había chafado la mejor mañana de su vida con sus pensamientos tan negativos.

-Lo siento, no ha sido un comentario muy acertado- se disculpó a media voz- Es que no concibo tu vida sin ellos. Los Cullen sois un todo, os movéis en conjunto. Cuando os vi por primera vez tú sobre salías entre ellos, pero todos me fascinasteis por igual, y no puedo imaginarme cómo será cuando tengamos que dejarlos atrás, cuando tengas que dejar a tu familia. Incluso cuando dices "_mi familia_" lo haces con tanto sentimiento que tiene hasta un significado que no puedo llegar a comprender.

Edward no contestó de inmediato, incluso cogió el tenedor y dio un par de bocados, así como un nuevo sorbo para limpiarse otra vez con la servilleta. Así tomó aire lentamente y lo exhaló:

-Cuando nos marchemos, tú serás _oficialmente_ mi familia, formaremos otra muy pronto y recordaremos que ellos, su forma de vida, lo que Carlisle construyó para nosotros, me trajo a ti y a esta nueva oportunidad- dijo sereno- Así que no lo pienses más y no te entristezcas. Estaremos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Desayuna antes de que se enfríe – le instó amable.

Bella solo asintió, sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a comer. No se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba y de lo que necesitaba comer hasta que probó el primer trozo de tortilla, que apuró casi sin descanso. El zumo le sentó de maravilla, lo mismo que las tostadas y hablar de cosas simples como recoger la mesa y fregar los platos le ayudó a liberar tensiones, aunque Edward no dejara de mirar el reloj cada dos minutos y a tocarse el bolsillo del pantalón como si el móvil se le hubiera caído por algún agujero inexistente.

Al principio, entre plato y plato del lavavajillas que él colocaba en la alacena, intentó ignorarlo porque él había sido el que a primera hora le había infundido tranquilidad y si no quería comentarlo sería por algo, pero cuando empezó a intercalar suspiros agónicos, ya le superó.

-¿Y si subimos a tu habitación y miramos si ya se ven las hogueras?- preguntó Bella.

-Te estoy poniendo nerviosa, lo siento, pero es que hace ya bastante que no escucho los pensamientos de ese chico.

-Quizás es que desde aquí…- rodeó la habitación ficticiamente con un dedos- ya sabes… no te llega _la cobertura_.

Edward se rió, cerró el armario, después la puerta del lavavajillas y la besó en la cabeza.

-Me gusta esa teoría- bromeó- Sí, subamos. Seguro que encontramos algún modo con la que entretenernos mientras esperamos noticias: escuchar música o mirar una película.

Bella asintió y aceptó el brazo que le rodeó los hombros para entrelazar los dedos y comenzar a caminar. Así salieron de la cocina, cruzaron el salón y subieron las escaleras, todo iluminado con luz artificial ya que desde las persianas metálicas no entraba ni un mísero atisbo externo para cruzar el pasillo en busca de la claridad que inundaba el piso superior.

Lo primero que Edward notó al ir aproximándose a su habitación es que realmente la calefacción estaba baja porque allí hacía más frío que en la cocina, así que la subiría al comprobar si se veía algo nuevo en el bosque. Al cruzar el umbral su visión fue directamente a la cama, perfectamente hecha, con sábanas y las almohadas colocadas, sin una arruga e incluso con el embozo doblado en diagonal, cómo sólo una persona que adoraba cuidar de los demás haría. Que sólo Bella haría. Se detuvo e iba a girarse para abrazarla, para agradecerle el gesto, para explicarle el significado que tenía que ella también cuidara de él porque ahora que era humano sí que lo necesitaba… cuando otra visión le dio el vuelco a todo:

La puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. El bosque estaba a unos simples pasos de ellos, con las copas de los árboles espolvoreados por la nieve recién caída, escupiendo su frío hacia el interior de la vivienda mostrando lo alta que estaba la cornisa de la terraza por la que antes él saltaba como si nada.

-¿Cómo has…?- la soltó y no corrió, derrapó para cerrarla de un empujón - ¿Cómo has podido abrirla? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? ¡No sólo te podías haber caído porque no tiene barandilla, si no…!

Pero Bella estaba petrificada, con la boca entre abierta, mirándole cómo si no supiera de qué hablaba exenta de cualquier tipo de culpabilidad lo que le impidió seguir hablando.

Alguien había entrado en la casa. Sus pobres sentidos humanos no le habían engañado. Alguien incluso podía estar allí aún. La alarma no había funcionado o había sido bloqueada. Y si no escuchaba a los lobos, al chico que hacía las batidas, se temía qué había podido haber pasado y por culpa de quién.

-Vámonos de aquí. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Cruzó de nuevo, la tomó de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el pasillo. Para empezar a bajar las escaleras la cogió de la cintura agilizando el paso y sólo en mitad del salón de camino a la cocina, Bella tuvo voz.

-¿Adónde, Edward?- preguntó ansiosa.

-No lo sé, pero ahora ya no es seguro que estemos aquí.

-¿Crees que alguien ha entrado? ¿Victoria ha entrado?- añadió aterrada.

Pero no hizo falta que le contestara cuando de la nada, delante de ellos, se volatilizó la imponente figura pelirroja de la vampira.


	78. Vendetta

**78. Vendetta.**

El chirrido que hicieron las suelas de las zapatillas deportivas de Edward al detenerse bruscamente casi tapó al de las de Bella o al grito ahogado cuando la empujó para que quedara detrás de él, bloqueándola incluso con los brazos.

Victoria no se movió un ápice, quedando allí inerte en medio de la sala como una figura fantasmagórica que casi levitaba en el suelo. Solamente sonrió de medio lado, levantó una ceja haciendo que sus ojos rojos carmesí brillaran más y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No podía estar tan equivocada. Siempre creí que la esconderías en algún sitio y tú mismo estarías en el campo de batalla para cobrarte tu venganza con tus propias manos. Protegiendo a tu pareja como hiciste la primera vez- dijo con voz suave y melodiosa clavando sus ojos en Edward-. Engañarte con mis señuelos, hacer que me llevaras a ella y entonces matarla delante de tus ojos para que sufrieras lo que yo sufrí… pero no me imaginaba nada así.

Con el sonido de algo que rasgaba el aire, Victoria se giró sobre sí misma y apareció a sus espaldas. Bella volvió a ahogar su grito pero Edward con movimientos humanos fue tan rápido en volver a bloquearla cubriéndola de nuevo con su cuerpo que no le dio tiempo a hacer más.

-Fuiste a la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_ y pediste tu mortalidad- se rió- Y ahora sí que me lo has puesto fácil. Sólo tengo que mover un dedo para romperte el cráneo y llegar a ella.

Victoria se volvió a mover, poniendo un pie delante del otro acechándolos y Edward empezó a retroceder hasta topar con la cola del piano, aferró mejor con las manos a la espalda a Bella e incluso la apretó entre el mueble y su cuerpo cuando habló:

-No vas a tocarla.

-No, tienes razón. Al menos, no tan pronto- hizo un ademán con la mano, desechando una cábala- El odio nos ha llevado a esto y no sería nada poético. ¿De qué os habría servido haber metido a licántropos en una guerra contra neófitos y la pérdida de Laurent? Voy a darle lo que tú no tuviste valor para darle, lo que James empezó y no acabó y entonces quizás ella te mate a ti. Los neófitos no son capaces de controlarse ante alguien que huele tan bien. El olor de un humano que ha sido vampiro- inspiró haciendo decadente sus palabras- es mucho mejor que el de un humano que siempre lo ha sido.

Bella ahora ni siquiera ahogo el grito sino que hundió su cara en la espalda de Edward mientras intentaba contener el llanto y el horror a cada palabra. Estaba allí dentro, en su bunker acorazado del que parecía que nadie podía escapar y cuando llegaran el resto de los Cullen ella estaría retorciéndose por el veneno de Victoria en su cuerpo, como cuando James la mordió, y Edward sería su primera víctima.

No habría servido de nada: ni poner en peligro a Jake y a los quileutes, ni los planes de los Cullen, ni haber permanecido allí aislados. Victoria al final iba a ganar. Y con una venganza suprema. Ni siquiera iba a matarla. Podía ser rápida, como Laurent le había prometido en el bosque, pero no. Los odiaba tanto que la dejaría quemarse lentamente para que después ella atacara a Edward, ahora que era vulnerable y apetitoso.

Y seguro que si su mente humana lo deseaba cómo lo deseaba, cuando fuera un vampiro sin autodominio ni siquiera lo vería delante.

Era el fin. Se aferró a él por los minutos que le quedaran juntos, aterrada. Pero lo que más le aterró fue oír a Edward hablar de nuevo, con la seguridad y la prepotencia que tenía el Edward _de antes_, que no iba nada más que a empeorar la situación:

-James no acabó porque yo le arranqué la cabeza- contestó- Y te la podría arrancar a ti ahora mismo.

-Oh, vulgar humano- se rió- ¿Eso crees? Lo mismo que el resto de tu aquelarre creyeron teniéndoos seguros aquí. Lo que no sabían es que conozco tanto el olor de ella que he rastreado cada rincón del bosque hasta llegar aquí mientras ellos se pelean con mis neófitos. Son tantos que estarán ocupados durante horas. Fue una suerte que invitarais a Laurent a entrar en nuestra primera visita y él me proporcionara los códigos de seguridad antes de que le mataran porque realmente la casa parecía infranqueable- se adelantó hacia Edward, poniendo una mano incluso en el piano, a su lado- Puedes dar gracias a tu nueva mortalidad porque te he dejado pasar un momento más juntos cuando recorrí la casa por primera vez ideando qué hacer para que te fuera más doloroso, porque la podría haberla matado cuando la vi antes sola en la habitación que apesta a vosotros dos, caminando de aquí allá, como si nada la pudiera hacer daño.

Edward siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la mano, ascendió por el brazo, y terminó en aquella cara perfecta que le miraba con todo el asco del mundo. Tenía miedo, sí, definitivamente eran los ojos rojos lo que daban tanto pavor de la apariencia de los vampiros, como le ocurría con los Volturis, pero algo dentro de él hacía que se olvidara de lo vulnerable que podía ser delante de Victoria para que no se diera por vencido. No, no iba a ganar. Y si ganaba no era con ese plan repulsivo. Su familia no les había protegido hasta la saciedad para que a la primera de cambio, ella pudiera llevar a cabo su ridícula vendetta.

-Y nada le puede hacer daño porque para llegar a ella vas a tener que matarme antes- replicó.

Notó cómo el cuerpo de Bella tembló más aún en su espalda, como se le aferró más e incluso cómo ahogaba sus gimoteos. No, Victoria no iba a ganar. Definitivamente. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, haciendo llorar a Bella. Y Bella no iba a llorar nunca más por culpa de los errores de su pasado. Iba a hacerla feliz, ponerla a salvo y darle todo lo que antes no iba a poder darle. Por eso fue a Volterra. Por eso había traicionado sus principios esa misma noche. No se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto.

Victoria frunció el ceño y se irguió, molesta:

-Ya no me está pareciendo tan mala idea. Esa prepotencia te valdría cuando eras un indestructible vampiro, pero pareces estar olvidando que ahora tu corazón late. ¿Y si te muerdo a ti antes y entonces tú la atacas a ella? Estoy seguro que podrás recordarlo todo dentro de 50 o 60 años.

-¿De la misma manera que James te recordaba a ti? No parecía muy preocupado cuando fue a por su presa, dejándote a kilómetros de distancia para que le cubrieras las espaldas. Te olvidó a la misma manera en la que vio una víctima en potencia. La atraía tanto la idea de batirse por su trofeo que eso acabó con él. Como tu venganza va a acabar contigo.

-No hables de James, asqueroso humano.

-Y no era la primera vez, ¿verdad?- prosiguió Edward- Deberías agradecerme que le decapitara porque te lo habría seguido haciendo hasta la eternidad. Aún recordaba a la única víctima que se la había escapado. Confiaba tanto en sus instintos que sus instintos acabaron destruyéndolo. Como la confianza que tú tenías en él va a acabar contigo ahora mismo.

-¡Basta! Lamento que tu viaje a Italia no sirviera de nada.

Como si fuera una pluma, Victoria se elevó para saltar encima del piano y desde allí comenzar a caminar hacia ellos como una anaconda fintando con su presa. Edward apenas retrocedió un par de pasos empujando a Bella, resbaló una de las manos con la que la cogía por la cintura tras de sí para tomarla de la mano y con la otra empujó la tapa que protegía la caja armónica que cayó armando un gran estruendo.

No se paró a comprobar si su maniobra había dado resultados: por lo menos desestabilizar a Victoria y distraerla porque con toda su inercia se giró y tiró de Bella para huir hacia la cocina.

-¡Corre!- exclamó.

Bella le siguió tampoco demorándose más. Entró tras él en la cocina cruzando por el comedor y allí le ayudó a bloquear la puerta batiente con el cerrojo que la anclaba al marco superior y al suelo para después retroceder sin quitarle ojo a la madera.

Era una tontería, aquello no la detendría.

Siguió retrocediendo sin pestañear hasta que Edward le volvió a coger la mano.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardará en echarla abajo?- musitó.

-No mucho- respondió él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sonaron un par de golpes al otro lado, quizás una silla estrellándose con la pared y algo de cristal romperse cuando las bisagras temblaron. Se miraron al uno al otro y conectados psíquicamente, volvieron a correr, Edward delante, guiándola hacia la puerta que daba al garaje. Se golpearon casi de bruces contra ella cuando estaba bloqueada como todas las puertas de la Mansión que no fueran interiores ante el gemido de impotencia de Bella, pero Edward tecleó la combinación raudo para desbloquearla y la hizo entrar. Cuando tiró de la puerta hacia sí para cerrarla herméticamente y bloquearla desde el otro lado, vio caerse la puerta de la cocina en plancha sobre el suelo.

Bella bajó las escaleras casi de dos en dos y se detuvo cuando poco más podía correr al estar en medio de toda la colección automovilística de los Cullen. A la derecha estaba el BMW rojo de Rosalie, a la izquierda el Mercedes de Carlisle y más allá el jeep de Emmett a la par que el Volvo de Edward. En otra fila más apartados estaban el resto de los coches que la familia no podía conducir por las calles de Forks como un Aston Martin, otro Mercedes y un par de motos de gran cilindrada, así que se volvió para verle trancar la puerta, echar un cerrojo de dos vueltas y teclear una combinación en el panel de la alarma que tenía al lado.

Justo cuando introdujo el último número y ésta repiqueteó como confirmación, un golpe sonaba al otro lado.

-¿Va a poder abrirla?

Edward bajó un par de escalones sin quitar ojo al metal de la puerta blindada para después mirar a Bella. Negó con la cabeza y dio un respingo con el siguiente golpetazo desde el otro lado, así que saltó hasta llegar hasta ella.

-¿Va a poder abrirla?- repitió ansiosa- Sabe la combinación de la alarma.

-Ésta sólo se puede abrir desde dentro. Es el sitio más seguro de la casa: aquí están las cajas fuertes y las armas. No va a poder entrar, Bella.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, al garaje. Había estado allí docenas de veces. La primera vez cuando escapaban de James rumbo a Phoenix, y sí, de los inocentes armarios salieron cajas y cajas metálicas donde ellos se equiparon con lo necesario para el viaje o para enfrentarse al vampiro, pero no se imaginaría que de toda la Mansión, con sus ventanas anti-tornados o los cristales blindados, aquel fuera el lugar más seguro.

Y los artilugios anteriores no habían servido de mucho si Victoria estaba dentro de la casa.

El siguiente golpe la hizo estremecerse a ella y retrocedió hasta dar con el capó del coche de Carlisle.

-Es culpa mía- musitó presa de los nervios- Insistí en subir las persianas porque me agobiaba la oscuridad y las subí del todo esta mañana. Por eso entró. No ha servido de nada el plan de tu familia por mi culpa.

Caminó hacia ella e incluso la apartó del coche, tomándola de la mano:

-Eso no es verdad.- contestó Edward- Tenía muy claro su objetivo y no la iba a detener nadie.

-Matarme- volvió a musitar.

-No lo va a lograr, Bella- dijo ahora cogiéndola de los hombros- ¿Me oyes? No va a tocarte.

-Encontrará un modo de entrar.- respondió más presa de los nervios que nunca-¿Y si Alice y el resto de tu familia no lo han logrado? ¿O los lobos? ¿Qué ha pasado con el chico de las batidas? No tenemos escapatoria.

Se libró de las manos que la sujetaban por los hombros y volvió a caminar hacia atrás mirando la puerta que comunicaba con la casa esperando que se cayera abajo. Le faltaba aire, más aire que cuando vio echarse las persianas y le faltaba luz, más que en toda la noche. Y el impoluto e inocente garaje con todos sus millones de dólares en coches daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Edward volvió a llegar a ella y la tomó de la cara para que centrara su visión en él. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico: pálida y sudando. Respiraba agitadamente y cada vez su voz era más cadente. No, Victoria no iba a ganar ni siquiera en darle miedo a Bella.

-¡Bella!- exclamó él- ¡Mírame! No te va a tocar, no lo permitiré. Alice nos _verá_ y sabrá que algo va mal. O escaparemos. Aquí no puede entrar y tenemos ventaja, somos dos y ella sólo una. Todo va a salir bien.

-¡No!- replicó ella, librándose de sus manos- No va a salir bien. Vas a protegerme y no quiero que lo hagas. No puedes arriesgar tu vida: Es demasiado preciosa y única para que la arriesgues.

-Es preciosa y única contigo en ella. Y por tenerte en mi vida voy a protegerte.- contestó él- Pero vas a tener que guiarme porque tú eres la experta en escapar de vampiros de los dos.

Esperó a que Bella inspirara unas cuantas veces, que aquellas dos finas líneas rojas que tenía en las mejillas se le quitaran y que centrara realmente su visión en él.

-Nunca escapé sola: del primero me salvaste tú y del segundo me salvó Jacob y su manada.

-Escapaste de otro mucho antes de eso y sin ayuda- la miró- Escapaste de mí, del que más deseó matarte de todos.

Volvió a inspirar de forma entre cortada pero ahora emocionada a punto de llorar, así que la abrazó de nuevo para besarla.

-No me has hecho ignorar todos mis principios y llevarme tu alma esta noche para rendirme ahora- le susurró al oído- Esto no va a ser peor que luchar contra mis hormonas, te lo aseguro. ¿Estás conmigo?

Bella iba a asentir, pero los golpes cesaron del lado de la casa y se produjo otro desde afuera, por el portón de salida. Edward volvió a tirar de Bella para ponerla tras su espalda interponiéndose incluso entre los ruidos y ella, lo que la volvió a tensar y hacer que respirara entrecortada. Valoró la situación: el portón del garaje era metálico y de seguridad pero no podría aguantar demasiadas envestidas de una vampira furiosa, así que habría que pensar algo y rápido.

La apartó hacia el interior hasta llegar a uno de los armarios y lo abrió. Bella pudo ver aparecer varios estantes y perchas con ropa de abrigo y buzos de agua como si los Cullen los necesitaran, pero definitivamente era donde guardaban el material para sus acampadas a ojos del pueblo que compraban en la tienda de los Newton.

Rebuscó entre varias perchas hasta que dio con un anorak visiblemente pequeño, negro y con pelusa alrededor de la capucha. Claramente sólo Alice habría escogido aquello.

-Póntelo- se lo dio- Y esto también- añadió entregándole unos guantes y una bufanda a juego- Tienes que cambiarte el calzado. ¿Usas el mismo número que Alice, verdad?

Bella iba a responder que sí pero otro golpe sonó en el exterior, tan fuerte que hizo que chirriaran los engranajes de la puerta así que empezó a abrigarse sin siquiera rechistar.

-¿Cuánto crees que aguantará el portón?

-Seguro lo suficiente hasta que se me ocurra cómo salir nosotros.

-¿Salir? ¿Al bosque? ¿Con Victoria ahí fuera?- insistió.

-Si Alice no nos _ve_ tendremos que hacer que nos vea. Quizá la Mansión está bajo el influjo de los quileutes. O Victoria conoce tan bien su poder que la sigue teniendo _ciega_- se volvió del siguiente armario con un par de botas de montaña- Póntelas. Espero que el olor de Alice tape el tuyo, aunque para mí sigues oliendo igual de bien. Quizás mi ropa _de antes_ todavía guarde algo de mi esencia de vampiro.

Bella se apoyó en el coche de Carlisle y se descalzó sin protestar más para cambiarse sus zapatillas. Lo hizo en un santiamén y después se puso los guantes. Al alzar la vista, Edward ya cerraba los armarios llevando él otro anorak y unos guantes de cuero, para empezar a abrir cajones rebuscando algo.

Otro chirrido ensordecedor les hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Cuánto?- repitió Bella.

-Quizás aguante- contestó él.

-¿Cuánto hubieras tardado tú en tirarla si yo estuviera dentro?- añadió.

-Ya ha tardado demasiado.

El siguiente golpe a él le hizo reanudar la búsqueda por los cajones y a ella ponerse detrás de él sin invitación previa, cogiéndole incluso del brazo. Levantó la vista, la miró para sonreírla, le besó la palma de la mano y con la otra siguió removiendo el cajón, ordenado en parcelas de diferentes formas, con copias de llaves.

Bella se dio cuenta que eran las llaves de aquella inmensa colección de coches que estaban colocados junto a varios juegos de tarjetas de crédito.

Lo cerró cuando cogió la que buscaba.

-Sube al coche.

Primero pensó que se refería a _su_ coche, de hecho era el más cercano, pero cruzó hacia el jeep de Emmett, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a abrocharse los arneses de seguridad antes de saltar hacia el asiento del piloto. Así cerró las puertas, bajó los seguros y encendió la música a tope. Fue tan fuerte, un rock estridente del que le gustaba a Emmett que estuvo a punto de taparse las orejas con las palmas de las manos. Pero que él se entornara hacia ella para hablarle al oído le dio la idea de lo que estaba intentando hacer: esquivar los poderes vampíricos de Victoria.

-Tenemos dos opciones:- susurró- Podemos abrir la puerta e intentar escapar acelerando lo máximo posible. Oirá arrancar el coche y olerá la gasolina así que nos esperará en cuanto el coche pueda salir por el portón. O podemos pillarla desprevenida esperando que ella crea que vamos a abrir y atravesar los portones. El golpe puede ser muy fuerte, pero el coche lo aguantaría. En el momento que nos alejemos lo suficiente de la casa, seguro que Alice ya no tiene puntos ciegos.

-Espero que Emmett no se enfade por el abollón.

Sonrió, la besó en los labios sujetándole la cara con ambas manos y se abrochó los arneses. Ajustó el espejo retrovisor, apagó la música y tras respirar hondo puso en marcha el motor. Pegó dos acelerones antes de meter la marcha, tomó la mano a Bella y pisó el pedal a fondo.

Bella quiso cerrar los ojos y quizás ponerse a rezar, pero quizás la tensión se lo impidió: Vivió casi como a cámara lenta toda la escena, desde el chirrido que produjeron las ruedas en el suelo a la máxima aceleración hasta el impacto con el portón del garaje. El coche dio dos traqueteos: uno al topar y otro al llevárselo por delante, pero el máximo problema que tuvieron fue que en el primero la inercia los empujó hacia delante y en el segundo hacia detrás, sin sufrir más daño que la presión de sus cuerpos hacia los arneses de seguridad. Cuando el metal se quitó de delante y pudo hallarse en la claridad blanquecina del exterior, se giró para mirar hacia atrás donde no había rastro de Victoria.

-¿La hemos perdido?

El jeep se deslizó por la rampa que accedía a la Mansión pero en vez de seguir el camino, se metió en el bosque para ir bordeando el río con saltos y tumbos. La nieve saltaba del suelo y caía de los árboles bajo los que pasaban, salpicando el cristal delantero y los laterales. Las ruedas chirriaban pero la velocidad era considerable y continua.

-No, nos está siguiendo- contestó él.

Bella se volvió de nuevo, se pegó a su cristal y después miró por detrás, pero excepto el rastro que las ruedas dejaban sobre la nieve, poco más pudo ver.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- insistió.

-Acabo de _oír_ al chico, no sabía que estaba en la casa. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba tan cerca. Estaba enfadado con el resto de la manada y dejó de hacer batidas porque creyó que le habían dado la misión más fácil porque no confían en él al ser más joven. No pudo captar su esencia porque la de mi familia es muy fuerte aquí. Ha activado el mecanismo para avisar a los demás.

Volvió a mirar adelante, atrás y a un lado entre saltos y vaivenes. Los árboles estaban demasiado cerca y el bosque era demasiado espeso para poder ver algo, así que sólo se pegó más al respaldo de su asiento para intentar botar menos deseando que Edward recordara la distancia que había entre tronco y tronco de cuando era vampiro porque realmente lo iban a necesitar para no estrellarte.

-¿Cuánto será necesario alejarse para que Alice nos _vea_?

-Hasta que no pueda oír a los lobos.

-Pero si dejas de oírles…- se revolvió en el asiento, buscando algo a izquierda y derecha en el exterior- estamos completamente solos.

Edward quitó una décima de segundo la vista del cristal delantero pero se volvió a centrar en los árboles que se acercaban a gran velocidad porque ahora sí necesitaba sus cinco sentidos, no como antes. Esperó a ver a Bella de nuevo a punto de sufrir otro ataque de pánico pero en su breve atisbo sólo la vio ocupada en sujetarse al salpicadero por los vaivenes del interior del vehículo.

-Solos, no. Juntos- respondió Edward.

Bella sólo acertó a asentir aferrándose de nuevo a sus arneses. La conversación telefónica del día de Navidad se repitió a toda velocidad en su cabeza, sobre todo la parte donde Edward se alegrara que Jacob la acompañara a la Mansión porque si algo ocurría, él la protegería con su vida. Ella discutió que dado el caso contrario él también lo haría, como lo estaba haciendo ahora como si no recordara que no tenía poderes sobrenaturales. Y eso quizás, de una manera retorcida, la hacía sentirse más protegida en vez de más vulnerable porque ella estaría haciendo – como hizo con Laurent en el bosque- lo mismo.

Por eso no estaban solos, si no _juntos_.

-¿Tienes miedo?- añadió él.

Se volvió a sujetar en el salpicadero y contestó exhalando el aire.

-No.

-Es lo que quería oír- contestó Edward- No viajé a Italia para que esa vampira rencorosa no me deje disfrutar de una vida larga contigo.

Bella sopló, con una mano se sujetó al arnés y con otro se volvió a coger al salpicadero a la vez que asentía para un público inexistente. Una rama que topó con su ventanilla le hizo estremecerse y cerró los ojos al ver un tronco demasiado cerca, pero el jeep se desplazaba bosque adelante sin mayor complicación.

-El chico la acaba de ver- anunció Edward- La tenemos justo detrás.

Se volvió en un resorte pero tampoco vio nada, ahogándose en su impotencia, pero tuvo que volver a mirar hacia delante porque con los vapuleos se estaba hasta mareando. Los golpes que la inercia le daban en sus cervicales pasaban factura así que volvió a pegar la espalda en el asiento y ahora cerró los ojos.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Sabes su nombre?

-Seth. ¿Le conoces? Su hermana también es licántropo. Se han encargado de hacer batidas cerca de tu casa.

-¿Seth Clearwater? Si es… ¡sólo un niño! Charlie es muy amigo de su padre, su hermana es un año mayor que yo. ¿Va detrás de Victoria él solo? ¡Puede matarle! ¡Tienes que ir más deprisa para que la pierda!

Edward estuvo a punto de decirle que no temiera porque él se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo: intentaba grabar en su memoria cada detalle para después proyectarlo a sus compañeros para regocijarse de no confiar en él por su edad, pero de repente una oleada de voces le golpearon con tanta violencia que tuvo que soltar el volante sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar para enterrarla entre sus manos.

-¡No!- exclamó él- ¡Ahora no!

Malditos licántropos y su mente conjunta. ¡Casi le impedía ver por sus propios ojos! Decenas de imágenes de todas las partes del bosque, voces, sentimientos y recuerdos se colaron en su propia mente que no pudo hacer más que apretarse las sienes para seguir sintiendo que la cabeza que tenía encima de los hombros le pertenecía.

-¡Edward!

Bella estiró una mano hacia el volante pero los movimientos rápidos le impidieron sujetarlo lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar el vehículo y empezó a botar sin rumbo ninguno hasta que paró de seco contra una de las irregularidades del terreno: las ruedas delanteras quedaron atrapadas en un socavón mientras que las traseras se elevaron sin que hiciese falta que se detuviera el motor.

Ambos volvieron a salir disparados hacia delante por la inercia – que el arnés de seguridad mitigó – y a pegarse a los asientos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella rápidamente.

-Son demasiados y están demasiado cerca. Me va a reventar la cabeza- añadió sin quitarse las manos de las sientes.

Bella se movió decidida: se quitó su arnés, saltó hacia el asiento de él y le quitó los suyos, para abrir su puerta. No obstante junto a la suya había un tronco de un árbol milenario así que poco por allí iba a avanzar. Saltó ella antes fuera, miró temerosa a su alrededor y como cuando puso los dos pies en el suelo oyó el rugido de uno de los lobos, tiró de Edward para ayudarle.

-No pienses, intenta poner la mente en blanco. No te concentres.

Edward asintió, le tomó de una mano y con la otra en su sien empezaron a correr. El frío le alivió y concentrarse en lo que tenía delante – y no dentro de la cabeza- le ayudó a sentir que no iba a reventarle el cerebro. La nieve era blanda y espesa y se les enterraban hasta la rodilla, lo que dificultaba el movimiento. Bella intentó ir delante, tensando la mano para tirar de él, pero después de casi perder el equilibrio, Edward tomó el relevo para ir abriendo paso por el bosque apartando ramajes, pisando maleza, saltando raíces y cruzando entre troncos de árboles. Los rugidos, que durante unos instantes eran fuertes y desgarradores a medidas que se adentraban en la espesura se iban perdiendo, lo mismo que las fuerzas. Bella empezó a notar lo pesadas que eran las botas, la mala idea que eran salir de pantalones vaqueros cuando la temperatura bajaba de la congelación del agua, como le castañeaban los dientes, como le tiraba la piel de la cara y que si no llega a ponerse la ropa de abrigo de Alice ya estaría con una ligera hipotermia.

-¿Podemos…- exhaló aire, exhausta- parar unos segundos a descansar?

Edward se volvió para mirarla pero no aflojó el paso ni un segundo. Al menos la mano que le sujetaba estaba calentita a través de la lana de su guante y del cuero del suyo porque el resto lo tenía poco templado.

-Tenemos que alejarnos más. Pasar ese alto- señaló hacia el norte una parte del bosque que se empinaba- Aún les sigo oyendo. Sólo un poco más, Bella.

Bella gimió agotada y dio un par de pasos más. En uno se le dobló la rodilla pero se recompuso y en el segundo tuvo que tirar de la mano de él para no perder el equilibrio mientras se sujetaba en un tronco de un árbol. Edward se detuvo y la tomó de la cintura para que se apoyara y así avanzó un poco más ligera.

-Estoy muy cansada y tengo mucho frío- murmuró.

-Yo también, pero acabará pronto. Sólo debemos llegar hasta allí- señaló el alto a unos 20 metros-. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo más, amor. No me hagas arrepentirme de no poder cargar contigo por el bosque de árbol en árbol, por favor.

Negó y se sujetó a su cintura para seguir caminando. Claro que no se iba a arrepentir, no se iba a separar de _su_ Edward _de ojos verdes_ por mucho que Victoria les amenazase con sus ridículas tretas para cobrarse su venganza. Y menos hacerle sentir que era una carga, porque ahora eran iguales.

Casi empezaban a subir el alto donde la nieve era menos espesa y se podía caminar mejor cuando un rugido desgarrador explotó a sus espaldas, a la vez de aquellos golpes de impacto que anunciaban la llegada de una criatura enormemente bestial. Pero antes incluso de que ellos pudieran volverse para ver qué ocurría, otra graznido respondió a un tercero que se unió.

Edward tiró más de Bella y la abrazó haciendo que sumergiera la cabeza en su pecho y no se volviera para que no viera lo que tenía a sus espaldas. Podía olvidar cosas de su vida anterior, pero de la del medio, de vampiro, todo estaba muy fresco y esos eran los graznidos de un neófito. De dos para ser exactos. Y verlos en su mente dolorida desde los pensamientos del lobo que tenía detrás y de los que estaban en las proximidades, ya era la confirmación definitiva.

Bella obedeció e incluso se aferró mejor a su anorak para ni escuchar ni sentir más de lo que pasaba dentro del abrigo calentito e inspiró su esencia para olvidarlo por completo. Si era Victoria lo que tenían a sus espaldas, no se le ocurría mejor sensación a la que agarrarse con uñas y dientes si iba a ser la última.

El lobo pardo rojizo se apostó desafiante con las criaturas que le intentaron rodear pero en apenas dos movimientos coordinados, tumbó a uno y al otro lo hizo salir volando para estrellarse con la rama de uno de los árboles. Los chasquidos y graznidos se hacían cada vez más ensordecedores a la vez que el neófito luchaba por su vida y el lobo lo despedazaba a cada intento en vano, haciendo que saltaran trozos por doquier, pero aquello no era más que el principio: cuando estuvo a punto de reducir el primero de los pedacitos, una exhalación de color rojizo salió de la nada siguiendo hacia el alto sin detenerse ni un segundo más.

-Esto ya ha durado demasiado. Voy a mataros ahora mismo. Primero a ella. Y tú vas a ser el premio para mis neófitos.


	79. Adiestrados

**79. Adiestrados.**

Con apenas mover una mano, Victoria separó a Edward y a Bella. Literalmente. En un segundo él la protegía para resguardarla contra su pecho y al segundo se elevaba por encima de la cabeza de la vampira para terminar cayendo de espaldas sobre un montón de nieve unos metros más allá. Un parpadeo humano. Ni eso. Ni siquiera había sentido que sus frías manos hicieran fuerza sobre él – como le pasaba como cuando Alice, Esme o Carlisle le tocaban, ya que el resto nunca lo hacía – ni había intentado aferrar más a Bella porque cuando fue consciente ya yacía lejos teniendo solo ante sus ojos las ramas de los árboles nevados.

Al no tener quien la sujetara físicamente, Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo. La adrenalina por culpa del miedo empezó a fluir por su cuerpo al sentirse tremendamente sola sin el calor de Edward al lado y temiendo qué había pasado en esas décimas de segundo empezó a levantar la vista lentamente para sólo ver unas botas militares apostadas delante de ella, que seguían por un pantalón de cuero raído y sucio, un abrigo de piel – o lo que quedaba de él – y la perfecta cara de la vampira vengativa que la iba a matar.

-No…- sólo musitó.

-Demasiado tarde, pequeña. – dijo Victoria con su voz etérea- ¿Ves todo lo que has conseguido?

Edward rodó sobre sí mismo y elevó la cabeza sobre el montón de nieve que había hecho de lecho mullido para buscar a Victoria con la mirada. Estaba delante de Bella y aún no la tocaba. Así que con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo humano le permitió, se levantó para intentar correr hacia ellas e interponerse, pero varias cosas fallaron: primero, toda su ropa estaba húmeda lo que impedía bastante el movimiento muscular; segundo, la pila de nieve era profunda lo que hacía que se le hundieran las piernas por el peso; y tercero,…

Cuando consiguió arrancar la cabeza del neófito que aún quedaba entero y que sin pudor ninguno pretendía tirársele a la yugular, el lobo marrón rojizo hizo una revisión rápida de la situación. Aquellos dos parásitos le habían quitado tiempo dejando vía libre para las hazañas de su creadora, pero aún no estaba todo perdido: Bella seguía allí y no olía sangre humana en el ambiente así que tras salir volando de la escena principal, Edward aún estaba vivo o al menos no muy herido, así que le saltó y echando a correr todo lo que su envergadura metamorfa le permitió llegó hasta la vampira pelirroja e intentó apartarla de un zarpazo.

La criatura maldita, rápida como ella sola, se giró y le envistió haciéndole salir por los aire también, pero no iba a tener tanta suerte como con el exsanguijuela, porque él cayó sobre sus cuatro patas y volvió a la carga. Cualquier cosa para alejarla de Bella. Intentó volver a partirla en dos de un zarpazo pero ella saltó hacia uno de los árboles, así que, al menos objetivo uno conseguido. Salió detrás de ella y antes de sentirse ridículo, pensó:

_Eh, tú, exchupansangres. Edward. Si me oyes, saca a Bella de aquí. Voy a intentar alejarla lo máximo posible. Es tu turno de mover el culo y demostrar que te la mereces poniéndola a salvo._

Edward se impulsó sobre la pila de nieve y casi rodando se bajó de ella para correr hacia el alto donde Bella estaba arrodillada. Ver el borrón que produjo la figura de Victoria saltar hacia los árboles le puso los pelos de punta, más al oír el rugido del lobo pero él tenía unas directrices muy básicas.

Llegó hasta Bella en el segundo rugido y cuando se plantó delante de ella ni siquiera estaban en los alrededores. La tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara y comprobando a primera vista que no había más daños que la punta de la nariz roja por culpa del frío, volvió a aferrarla como antes.

Bella solo exhaló un gemido a la vez que seguía temblando. Sorbió la nariz y sin hacer nada más, sin pararse a recapacitar si era un producto de su imaginación, una manera de su mente de protegerse de la idea de que Victoria iba a matarla o la realidad, se fijó en los ojos verdes que tenía ahora delante.

No, eran reales. Brillaban por el reflejo de la nieve, le miraban de arriba abajo preocupado y notaba el tacto del guantes de cuero en su barbilla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Asintió, aún en shock y con movimiento lentos.

-¿Y tú?- musitó Bella como respuesta.

-¿Yo? ¿Sí estoy bien?- se rió él- Muy bien. Eres tú a la que casi atacan. ¿Ves como eres la experta en escapar de vampiros?

Se colgó de su cuello lo que él aprovechó para tirar de su peso y ponerla en pie, y sólo es ese momento, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionaba, se dio cuenta de que él también estaba temblando. El poder del sentimiento de que Victoria no iba a ganar era tan fuerte que hasta había olvidado el frío que tenía o lo incómodo que era estar con ropa húmeda en medio de un bosque nevado. Pero eso, de nuevo, no le iba a impedir su objetivo.

-Tenemos que seguir, Jacob se intentará llevar lejos a Victoria.

-¿Jacob era…?- musitó de nuevo.

Horrorizada por la realidad, por el hecho de que Jacob le había vuelto a salvar de una muerte segura de un vampiro, de que había saltado dos veces cerca de ella e intentado atacar a Victoria para salir corriendo tras ella bosque adelante sólo pudo ver cómo Edward asentía, le instaba a volver a correr y la sujetaba de la cintura. Debía estar sufriendo un shock, una conmoción o ambas cosas a la vez porque empezó a ver el bosque en neblina, los dientes le castañeaban cada vez más y ni siquiera sentía la nieve blanda bajo sus pies.

Se deslizaron ladera abajo y empezaron a avanzar hacia el sur. El bosque cada vez era más denso pero eso tampoco impidió a Edward seguir tirando de Bella y haciéndola saltar entre los troncos de los árboles o advirtiéndole cuando las ramas eran muy bajas o las raíces muy altas para que no tropezara, lo mismo que no dudar si detenerse. Los rugidos aún se oían a sus espaldas y quizás a ambos lados, imágenes se colaban en su mente de una batalla, lo mismo que frases sueltas y recuerdos así que debían de seguir adelante.

Sólo cuando notó que la respiración de Bella se hizo cada vez más agitada, que el dolor de sus piernas era cada vez más intenso y que si tenía tanto frío como él seguro que estaba a punto de sufrir una hipotermia, se paró para mirar la pared de árboles que tenían delante. Estaban tan juntos y tan densos que bien parecía inescrutable, la nieve allí era más profunda y necesitarían recuperar en aliento antes de seguir.

-¿Lo oyes?- jadeó ella- El río, está cerca.

Edward batió la cabeza y se centró en otra cosa que no fuera la velocidad a la que iba su corazón o las veces que inspiraba y expiraba Bella, y sí, tuvo que darle la razón. Había estado tan concentrado en evitar los pensamientos de los quileutes y no caerse que ni siquiera había prestado atención en lo que su oído humano podía captar.

-Eso sólo significa una cosa- añadió Bella.

-Si hemos estado yendo hacia el sur y no caminado en círculos, estamos cerca de la reserva- concluyó él.

-¿Y eso es bueno, verdad? Dijiste que los quileutes siempre protegen a los suyos, que nunca les dejan solos. Charlie está allí. Sólo deberíamos esperar a que Alice llamara y…

-Bella, yo no puedo entrar en la reserva- le interrumpió.

-Claro que puedes. Jacob ha entrado en vuestro terreno. Tú puedes entrar en el suyo.

-No, no puedo. Nosotros le permitimos entrar, pero ellos no me permitirán. Pero a ti sí. Seguiremos avanzando para llegar al poblado poniéndote a salvo y me quedaré en la línea divisoria hasta que Alice me _vea_.

-¡¿Estás loco?! No pienso dejarte aquí solo. ¿Y si no es Alice quien te ve, si no Victoria?

-Es un riesgo que tendremos que correr.

-¡No!- exclamó enfadada, incluso haciendo que el brazo que le rodeaba le soltara de un aspaviento- Hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos y vamos a seguir juntos. Yo no estaré a salvo a menos que tú lo estés.

Edward iba a decir algo, incluso tomó aire para ello. Algo como que el verdadero objetivo de Victoria era ella y no él, así que si podía sacarla de allí todo iría mejor, o que eso era lo que le había ordenado Jacob en sus pensamientos cuando salió corriendo tras Victoria para comprobar si tal vez le hacía más caso a un hombre lobo que a un exvampiro pero un rugido le detuvo. Un rugido seguido de un graznido e imágenes que se colaban a toda velocidad de nuevo en su mente.

Vio una carrera por el bosque, árboles que se sucedía, un cuerpo desmembrado y…

-¡Alice! ¡La estoy viendo! ¡A ella y a Jasper!

-¿Dónde están? ¿Están cerca?

-No…- se giró sobre sí mismo orientándose. El escenario de su mente era muy similar al que tenía alrededor: árboles, nieve, un cielo plomizo y vegetación- …lo sé. Están aún luchando, cerca de uno de los lobos. No sé quién es, no creo que conozca su mente. Pero si lo puedo percibir con tanta nitidez es que aún estamos demasiado cerc…

Otro nuevo rugido y un nuevo graznido le volvieron a interrumpir, e instintivamente, volvió a tomar a Bella por la cintura que preguntaba qué pasaba para ponerla tras de sí, caminar lentamente hacia atrás, empujándola hacia los árboles. Las imágenes de dentro de su mente y las de fuera se intercalaban pero aún estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que ese graznido estaba al otro lado de la línea de vegetación que tenían delante y que esos golpes de impacto era del lobo que le estaba ofreciendo las imágenes de la pequeña figura de su hermana luchando junto a su pareja que se movía a toda velocidad junto a ella para que nada la dañara.

Por la línea del sur y saltando casi de rama en rama entró uno de los neófitos. A Edward le dio tiempo a valorar que debía de tener sólo días por la forma que tomaba cuando se desplazada, ya que parecía un animal, los graznidos que emitía o lo brillantes que eran sus ojos rojos. Cuando les vio se quedó quieto, agazapado a cuatro patas y levantando la cabeza para orientarse con la nariz olisqueó el ambiente para volver a graznar fijándose en Bella y únicamente en ella.

-Les ha adiestrado. Conocen tu olor- murmuró.

Sabía lo suficiente de neófitos para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Él había sido uno y había tratado con Esme recién convertida, lo mismo que con Rosalie y después con Emmett. Eso tampoco se lo habían llevado los Volturis con su don. Y por eso quizá ahora era humano porque no quería ver convertido a lo que más había querido en 107 años en un monstruo como lo que tenían delante. Algo poseído por unos instintos maléficos, sin forma humana ninguna y con sólo un objetivo: sangre. Pero no era una sangre cualquiera la que quería. Se estaba orientando. Y bastante bien. Si solamente tuviera sed de sangre, habría seguido corriendo hacia ellos, uno u otro le daría igual. Pero le había ignorando drásticamente para clavar sus ojos carmesí en Bella.

Esa vampira vengativa y chiflada había estado creando neófitos y dándole la esencia de Bella para que le dieran caza.

Puede que ella exhalara un "_¿Qué?_" o algo parecido pero poco más pudo hacer porque la empujó más para que quedara entre su cuerpo y el tronco de un árbol, amarrándola más incluso con sus brazos.

-No te muevas. Ni siquiera respires. Y no te apartes de mí. Para él aún debo de oler a vampiro.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en el anorak de Edward. ¿Separarse de él? ¡Claro que no! ¿No era de lo que habían discutido apenas hacía medio minuto? Contuvo la respiración como le había pedido, le aferró apretando los dedos en torno a la tela de su abrigo e intentó mimetizarse lo máximo posible entre su figura y el tronco del árbol, porque tampoco tenía fuerzas para nada más.

Deseó que todo acabara pronto. Con un fin u con otro. No podía dar un paso más. Y menos si esos pasos eran sólo de ella hacia la reserva de los quileutes dejándole a él solo y desprotegido delante de esos vampiros que se movían como animales o de Victoria que quería acabar con ellos, fuese como fuese. El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, tenía tanto frío que ya no podía ni temblar y estaba tan cansada que bien se podía desfallecer allí.

Intentó pensar algo agradable para evadirse, pero ni siquiera pudo. Edward hacía demasiada presión con su cuerpo contra el árbol por lo que tuvo que exhalar todo el aire de golpe. Aquella cosa agazapada avanzaba graznando. Había gruñidos que se colaban por todas partes. Las lágrimas se le iban a desbordar si no estaban congeladas. Y seguro que si gimoteaba o hacía algún tipo de ruido la situación empeoraría.

Estaba a tres pasos. ¡Ni siquiera le veía! Buscaba a su espalda y seguía guiándose por la nariz. Avanzaba lentamente emitiendo aquellos ruidos tan repulsivos hacia ambos pero su figura parecía totalmente transparente por lo que se apretó más, temiéndole incluso si le hacía daño pero bien tenía que emplear toda la fuerza de todos los neófitos que había desmembrados por toda la península de Olympic que él no se pensaba mover ni un ápice.

Graznó de nuevo, se intentó incorporar, levantó una mano que bien podía llegar a tocarle y así sólo le dio tiempo a dar gracias porque la voz que llevaba un buen rato en su cabeza se convirtió en un lobo color arena que entró de un salto en su campo de visión.

El neófito se volvió graznando de nuevo y olvidando casi su objetivo o que estaba a escasos metros de ellos, se giró de golpe y fue a encarar al lobo. Aquello fue un espectáculo dantesco porque sus movimientos eran tan primitivos que bien deseó no haberlos vistos: se tiró de golpe a su cuello, el lobo lo empujó para tumbarlo boca arriba y de un salto volvió al ataque. Otras dos visiones similares se le colaron, incluso en una de ellas veía la melena pelirroja de Victoria corriendo a toda velocidad de rama en rama, lo mismo que Alice espalda con espalda con Jasper o Emmett arrancando los brazos a otro neófito, así que intentó quemar su último cartucho:

Si estaba lo suficientemente cerca para _leerles_, pero demasiado para que Alice les _viera_ pero no necesariamente para que les oliera, tal vez era el momento de que les escuchasen. Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Al sur, cerca del río!


	80. Despedida

**80. Despedida.**

Seguro que el corazón se le había parado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Gritando! Ahora todos los neófitos de ese bosque se le tirarían encima, Victoria sabría donde estaban y por mucho que Jacob intentara retenerle o el lobo color arena que estaba frente a ellos en la línea de la vegetación intentando desgarrar a aquel vampiro tan nauseabundo, no lo conseguirían.

Hasta había abierto los ojos de la impresión.

Quiso volver a cerrarlos, pero ya ni pudo. El espectáculo que se sucedía delante de ambos iba a ser difícil de olvidar. El vampiro cargaba contra el lobo, una y otra vez, salía volando, él lo intentaba atrapar a dentelladas pero el neófito no se daba por vencido. Los graznidos se le metían hasta la médula y antes de cerrar los ojos bien deseaba meterse los dedos por los tímpanos porque no quería oír aquellos ruidos tan aterradores.

Graznidos, rugidos, chasquidos, golpes de impacto…

La línea de vegetación se abrió y de entre ellos salieron otro par de criaturas diabólicas que se unieron al primero. Fue todo tan rápido, se lanzaron sobre el lobo color arena de una manera tan brutal que ellos poco les dio tiempo a hacer más que aguantar la respiración por la impresión. Uno voló contra otro y el tercero chocó con los otros dos. Estaban demasiado ocupados en su lucha para recabar en ellos, así que Edward volvió a insistir: dejó de aplacar con la espalda a Bella, se giró y la tomó por la barbilla.

-Tienes que irte, Bella.

-No…- murmuró meneando la cabeza.

-Es tu última oportunidad, Victoria viene hacia aquí.

-No voy a irme sin ti- repitió.

-Yo no le intereso, le interesas tú.

-Te matará.

-No si estoy solo. Sólo quiere hacerme daño si estoy contigo. Por favor, Bella- rogó- Separados tenemos una oportunidad.

Ella gimió angustiada, levantó la vista pero como la cruenta batalla que tenía a unos metros poco la iba a animar a decidirse, volvió a batir la cabeza, exhalando aire a punto de llorar fijándose en los ojos verdes de Edward.

-Cuando Alice llegue sólo podrá cargar con uno de nosotros. Y si a ti nunca te gustó ir sobre mi espalda, menos te gustará ir sobre la de la temeraria de mi hermana.

-Edward…- gimió.

-Ahora. Ya.- le interrumpió cortante y duro- Debes echar a correr. Hazlo por los dos. Mantéenos a salvo a los dos. Sabes que si te quedas aquí no lo lograremos.

Bella se tomó unos segundos para respirar, aunque el nudo que tenía en la garganta poco le permitió: el miedo, el horror, el frío, el cansando y la congoja campaban por su cuerpo y ninguno, individualmente o en conjunto, le dejarían tomar ninguna decisión. Aunque tampoco quería tomarla. No podía creer que Edward que había aplacado con su propio cuerpo la primera envestida de Victoria le estuviera pidiendo ahora que le dejara atrás y echara a correr, lo que con su suerte terminaría en la ruptura de algún hueso en medio de aquella arboleda oscura, abrupta y nevada, en el mejor de los casos.

-¡Bella!- exclamó tomándola de los hombros- ¡Hazlo!

Incluso la empujó. Sin soltarla de los hombros la hizo girarse enfocándola hacia el bosque que se abría oscuro tras el árbol en el que estaban apoyados y la instó a que avanzara, pero Bella aún se aferró a las manos sobre sus hombros y volvió a mirarle.

-No voy a poder…

-Y yo no voy a poder sobrevivir si sigues aquí conmigo. He cumplido tus deseos y te he dado _lo único_ que me has pedido condenándote al infierno por ello. Ahora tú haz algo por mí o no habrá servido para nada que luchara por mi mortalidad- contestó-. ¡Vete! ¡Bella! ¡Ya!

Fue tan brusco, gritó tan alto y lo dijo como si le urgiera tanto, como si quisiera que desapareciera que solamente le quedó poner un pie delante de otro cuando le volvió a empujar. Apenas dio media decena de pasos, a una velocidad entre una marcha apresurada y una carrera, para volverse y ni siquiera vio a Edward allí, mirándola como debía de estar, diciéndole con los ojos que se arrepentía de haber sido tan seco o pidiéndole perdón con el gesto, para abrazarla de nuevo y huir juntos. No. Sólo el tronco del árbol, sus pasos en la nieve y la cruenta batalla del lobo color arena con los tres neófitos.

Un vacío tan grande creció en su interior que creyó que se desmoronaría como la última vez que Edward la dejó en un bosque diciéndole que no podían seguir juntos.

Edward se tocó el pecho e incluso a través de la ropa de abrigo y de los guantes, se pudo cerciorar de que el corazón le seguía latiendo. Inspiró y expiró unas cuantas veces, y cuando empezó a notar que la sangre fluía por su extremidades adormecidas por culpa del frío, se volvió a concentrar en lo que había dentro de su mente. El lobo color arena luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra los tres neófitos. Vale. Uno negro que replegaba a otros tres más en torno a Emmett en el centro de la batalla. Vale. El lobo color marrón rojizo persiguiendo a Victoria. Vale. Y entre todas esas escenas de acción el recuerdo de la discusión con Bella que se repetía en un bucle vista desde unos terceros pares de ojos que informaba a todos y cada uno de los lobos que formaban una red entretejida de mentes perfecta.

Debían faltar tres segundos para que la línea de la arboleda se abriera y la vampira rencorosa y vengativa apareciera de un salto en medio. Jacob le estaba pisando los talones, así que si el lobo negro había reorganizado bien a los demás, se le unirían unos cuantos y así podrían deshacerse de ella. Poco le iba a servir esa habilidad suya de escapar cuando Emmett le echara las manos encima. Cuando la tuviera desmembrada, seguro que su hermano le dejaba el honor de prenderle fuego.

_Ex chupa sangres, va directa hacia ti. Cuando tenga forma humana, recuérdame chocarte los cinco por haber hecho a Bella ir a la reserva._

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se topó con el tronco de un árbol. Ahora pudo abrir los ojos y esperó a que las ramas se hicieran a un lado para que Victoria se deslizara entre ellas. Lo hizo tan rápido y tan ágil que apenas pudo percibir el borrón de sus cabellos rojizos cuando se le apostó delante mirándole fijamente y sin gesticular con sus ojos carmesí cargados de odio.

-No vas a ganar- dijo Edward sonriéndole condescendiente- Incluso humano, siempre te he llevado ventaja. Como se la llevé a James.

Victoria exhaló por la nariz, emitió algo parecido a un gruñido y levantó la mano separando los dedos, como si el movimiento grácil de una bailarina se tratara. Pudo ver en sus ojos que deseaba partirle en dos, quizás cortarle el cuello con las uñas o arrancarle la cabeza, pero esa mano en alza sólo pudo usarla para apartar a dos lobos que se le tiraron al unísono, y que al unísono se revolvieron hacia atrás para replegarse.

Los neófitos aprovecharon entonces para atacar de nuevo y de la línea del bosque de donde habían aparecido estos aparecieron un par más. Y después dos. Y después uno sólo. Gruñendo y arrastrándose para ayudar a su creadora que tumbaba a un lobo y después al otro.

_ Sal de aquí, Edward. No sé cuánto tiempo la vamos a poder contener. _

La batalla que se sucedía ante sus ojos era tan rápida y tan violenta que apenas pudo separarse un par de pasos más en el tronco del árbol para responder al lobo marrón rojizo que desmembraba a uno de los neófitos.

-No puedo entrar en la reserva- repitió a un público que parecía más ocupado en sus menesteres.

_Mueve-el-culo, tío. No me gustaría nada ser yo el que tenga que contarle a Bella que no hemos cumplido las leyes quileutes que protegen la vida humana. _

Chascó al neófito y se lanzó sobre el siguiente, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Tienes que decirlo, Jacob. No puedo entrar a menos que el _alfa_ me de permiso. O tú, que eres el único que se merecía ese derecho.

Dio otro salto en el cual salieron miembros despedidos y se plantó delante de él para contener a Victoria que escapaba fintando de un lobo a otro, para responderle de espaldas:

_Ahora sé por qué le gustas tanto a Bella: sois igual de cabezotas. Está bien, allá va. Puedes cruzar la frontera. Te doy mi permiso. El heredero de Ephraim te da su permiso para que cruces la dichosa frontera. Y ahora lárgate de una maldita vez si no quieres que sea yo el que te muerda el culo._

Con sus reticencias iniciales, las misma que tuvo Bella por obedecer una orden de ese tipo, miró las imágenes que se sucedían ante sus ojos, liberándose de las que le brindaba su mente, las mismas desde otra perspectiva. Otro lobo se unió a la lucha y cuando el enorme negro lo hizo para partir en dos al primer neófito por la cintura, se impulsó en el tronco para echar a correr en la misma dirección que Bella lo había hecho.

Puso la mente en blanco. Sólo intentó centrarse en los datos que su mente humana le daba: las huellas en la nieve, el sonido del río y la dirección de viento. Y así se quedó quieto en medio de la arboleda.

-¿Bella?

Oyó el revoloteo de un pájaro asustado entre las ramas, el viento ululando, montones de nieve caer a su alrededor que las copas de los árboles ya no podían sostener y quizás el río hacia el sur.

-¿Bella?- volvió a repetir.

-¡Edward!

La dulce voz de la chica retumbó en el bosque a la vez que otro pájaro alzaba el vuelo mientras el eco se iba perdiendo rebotando entre los troncos.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¡No lo sé! – exclamó Bella.

-No te muevas y sigue hablando. ¿Qué ves?

-Árboles y… más árboles. No lo sé. Está oscuro. Ya no oigo el río.

Con el sonido de un nuevo par de pájaros, Edward trató de concentrarse en el eco de la voz de Bella, nerviosa y agitada. No tenía que ser tan difícil. Conocía esos bosques como la palma de su mano y con sus ojos de vampiro que registraban cada grieta y cada accidente del terreno con el mínimo detalle así que lograría encontrarla. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo e ignorando las imágenes que aún se colaban desde los pensamientos de los lobos, volvió a escuchar en el silencio del bosque.

Quizás un perro ladrando no muy lejos, un salto de agua no muy potente, crujidos…

-Quédate quieta, Bella, o no podré encontrarte nunca.

-No me estoy moviendo, Edward. Aunque tengo tanto frío que quizá lo haga sin darme cuenta.

Los pájaros volvieron a revolotear. Quizá media docena alzaron el vuelo hacia el oeste, raudos y descontrolados como si estuvieran escapando…

…de un depredador.

Como escapaban de él antes.

Intentó pensar fríamente. Lo que los nervios del momento no le permitieron hacer deprisa: si fuera un neófito no tendría el control suficiente para acechar. Gruñiría y se arrastraría como los otros, olisqueando en busca de la esencia de Bella, con lo que los habían adiestrado. También había que darse cuenta que Victoria para crear aquel ejército habría necesitado ayuda, una ayuda que no había venido de Laurent el que había permanecido con su familia en Denali durante meses. Un vampiro joven por su fuerza, pero no tanto si podía dominarse y no dejarse ver al instante.

Una pareja que Victoria había creado en su desespero los meses en los que él aún seguía siendo vampiro cuando no creía que podría atacar sola y que había adiestrado lo mismo que al resto de los neófitos, que le habría cubierto las espaldas, al que había engañado y engatusado y probablemente el encargado número uno de acechar a Bella y entrar en su habitación.

¿Cómo había tardado tanto en desvelar su plan?

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

-¡Bella! ¡Echa a correr!

-¿Hacia donde?

-No importa, pero corre. Deja tus huellas atrás y sigue.

-Me estás asustando- contestó Bella.

-Por el amor de Dios, Bella- exclamó angustiado- ¡Corre!

Los pájaros revolotearon más, las copas de los árboles dejaron caer más nieve y los crujidos se sucedieron uno detrás de otro. Le pareció escuchar un tropel de pasos desordenados avanzando por el este, lo mismo que el crujido de ropa así que echó a correr hacia allí. Saltó por el tronco de un árbol enorme, libró un banco de musgo que casi le hicieron perder el equilibrio y casi sacudiendo la nieve que se le caía a cada paso empezó a escuchar los crujidos más y más cerca.

Apenas tuvo que agudizar la vista con lo que los ojos le empezaron a llorar por culpa del frío cuando vio a Bella avanzar hacia el norte apoyándose en los árboles para no caerse.

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy detrás de ti!

Se quedó quieta en el acto sin soltar la rama del árbol en la que se apoyaba, para volverse. Primero lo hizo con un gesto angustiado y asustado a partes iguales, pero en cuanto le divisó sonrió ampliamente para echar a correr hacia él.

Quizá no era un buen momento para una reunión. Para correr hacia ella abriendo los brazos y abrazarla cuando algo acechaba por el bosque asustando a los pájaros y ellos estaban totalmente desprotegidos porque los lobos estaban demasiado ocupados, lo mismo que su familia. Pero se sentía tan mal por haberla gritado, por haberle echado en cara que ella no hiciera nada por él que tenía que estrecharla entre sus brazos para calmarse y poder seguir adelante.

Saltó una rama tumbada y cubierta de musgo, se impulsó apoyándose en otro tronco y con también lágrimas en los ojos – y seguro que las de Bella no eran por el frío- se lazó a su cuello.

-Dijiste que no me ibas a soltar nunca más- sollozó- Creía que Victoria te había atacado.

-Jacob me ha dado permiso para entrar en la reserva.

-No sé llegar- volvió a sollozar.

-No te preocupes, juntos la encontraremos. ¿Puedes seguir caminando?

Asintió en un gimoteo, dejó caer los brazos con los que le rodeaba el cuello para sujetarse a la cintura y así empezaron a dar pasos acompasados, entre la nieve, el musgo y los troncos caídos.

-Creo que he caminado en círculos todo el rato. Sólo quería dejar atrás el ruido de la pelea- dijo Bella.

-Si hubieras dado vueltas, el neófito te hubiera encontrado.

-¿Qué…- se detuvo, incluso dejando los brazos caer que la sujetaban a él- neófito?

-El que está delante de nosotros.

Le miró sin querer comprender y como Edward ni siquiera se fijaba en ella si no que tenía la vista clavada al frente, siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos para dejar escapar un grito entre sus labios. Como si llevara allí todo el tiempo, como si ellos fueran la escena más interesante de aquel bosque, un vampiro de ojos rojos, que antes de ser mordido era un chico atractivo, quizás un estudiante universitario, vestido con una cazadora de cuero, se dejó caer de la rama del árbol para apostarse apenas a unos metros.

Edward volvió a aferrar a Bella y la situó de nuevo a su espalda.

-Debo de decir que la he subestimado- habló Edward- Creía que sólo había creados neófitos sin control, animales poseídos a los que le había dado su esencia para matarla o que se mataran entre ellos cuando no le sirvieran. Pero nunca me imaginé que había gastado tiempo en buscar a _otra_ pareja que le cubriera las espaldas por si ella fallaba.

El vampiro no gesticuló. Sólo puso un pie delante del otro para caminar hacia ellos en línea recta.

-Lo que nunca te ha contado es que los vampiros encontramos sólo una pareja en toda nuestra existencia. Y ella amó a otro. Al motivo de esta absurda vendetta que va a acabar con ella y contigo.

-Tú no eres un vampiro, aunque huelas como tal. Así que no sabes de qué estás hablando.

-Lo sé tan bien que por mi pareja, por la pareja de mi existencia, pedí mi mortalidad. Y las mentiras de la tuya, te van a llevar a la muerte.

Le miró como si no le creyera, como si le hubiera echo dudar para después levantar la cabeza y olfatear el ambiente. Eso hizo a Bella encogerse en la espalda de Edward, apretarse contra su abrigo y refugiarse en el de Alice como si con eso evitara oler a ella. Y parece que funcionó porque el vampiro dio un paso atrás y volvió a mirarles dubitativo.

-Dijo que te inventarías cualquier cosa para protegerla, pero no debía de creerte.

-También te diría que te quería cuando abriste tus ojos de vampiro por primera vez y no es cierto. ¿Haría algo así por ti? No lo creo.

-Mientes.

-Te queda muy poco tiempo para comprobar tu verdad.

El vampiro volvió a orientarse con la nariz y ahora cambió su rictus de confusión por uno de asco. Edward entonces empujó a Bella para que reculara y así la cogió de la mano. Esperaba que no se notara lo desbocado que tenía el corazón o el farol que se estaba marcando y le dieran el suficiente tiempo para apartarse de la línea de acción…

_¡Ese es mío, chicos! ¡Que nadie me quite al de la cazadora de cuero!_

… que necesitaba el lobo color arena para tirarse sobre él.

Apareció de dos zancadas y rugiendo en el aire literalmente se empotró contra el vampiro. Edward volvió a tirar de Bella pero ahora para protegerla contra su pecho y asi refugiarse tras el tronco de un árbol. El lobo le dio dos envestidas que hizo al vampiro rodar por el suelo y allí aprovechó para desmembrarle, pero él se replegó y volvió a ponerse en pie lo que sirvió de ventaja para que el lobo le diera una dentellada en la cintura. El vampiro aulló de dolor y se defendió sacudiendo, lo que hizo que en animal respondiera con el mismo chillido al empotrarse contra uno de los árboles.

_¡Seth!_

_ ¡Seth está herido!_

_ ¡Que alguien lo saque de ahí!_

_ ¡La sangujuela de la cazadora de cuero ha herido al chaval!_

_ ¿Veis como os dije que no iba a poder con él? ¡Yo me encargo!_

Un tropel de pasos acompañados por la nieve que caía de los árboles anunciaron la llegada de dos lobos más, uno pequeño y rápido de color gris claro, y otro parduzco. Se lanzaron sobre el vampiro con tanta fiereza que desapareció de la vista a la vez que el lobo color arena se recomponía y les ayudaba. En un movimiento rápido empezaron a saltar trozos de cuero por los aire, lo mismo que partes blanquecinas mientras los lobos al rescate se replegaban dejándole su momento de gloria al héroe del momento.

_¡Como vuelvas a fingir que estás herido, te la cargas!_

_ ¡Ja! ¡Deberías verte lo asustada que estabas!_

Un graznido irrumpió en el bosque entre más pasos apresurados. Más que un graznido fue un grito desgarrado de dolor, algo entre un aullido y un chillido a la vez que los árboles descargaban la nieve de sus copas, si es que aún les quedaba algo.

En el improvisado campo de batalla aparecieron tres neófitos que cargaron contra los lobos. Y el lobo marrón rojizo irrumpió arrastrándose sobre su lomo hasta topar contra una rama que rompió porque algo tremendamente fuerte le había envestido.

Edward empujó a Bella y por primera vez en todo aquel día, desde que la había visto en el salón de la Mansión, de amenazarla, de driblarla, de escapar con el jeep llevándose el portón por delante, de proteger a Bella con su cuerpo y de gritarle para ponerla a salvo, sintió que Victoria iba a ganar. En su cabeza sólo había cuatro mentes ajenas más otra herida por intentar contenerla que no llegara a ellos, fracasando estrepitosamente cuando en su ira al saber de que el cartucho de su pseudo pareja ya estaba quemado, había atacado al lobo marrón rojizo que le llevaba pisando los talones todo el tiempo.

-Bella…- se volvió hacia ella.

Bella sólo le miró haciendo que sus pupilas marrones saltaran nerviosas. Respiraba agitada por la boca y su cara estaba blanca como la nieve, excepto los labios que estaban rojizos, como la punta de su nariz por el frío.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- musitó ella.

-Por haberme dado estas semanas. Y por esta noche. Creo que no te lo he agradecido. Siento haber sido tan cabezota. Vivimos en tu época y no me arrepiento en absoluto. Lo _querría_ repetir una y otra vez porque eres maravillosa.

-¿Te estás…- musitó de nuevo-… despidiendo? ¿Qué has _leído_? ¿Tu familia no lo ha logrado?

-Los lobos no lo están logrando. Jacob está herido.

Levantó la vista por encima de su hombro y vio lo que ya había visto: a los tres lobos intentando desgarrar a los neófitos que se habían colado hacia medio segundo en el bosque, y al marrón rojizo retorciéndose de dolor mientras aullaba. Quiso llamarle, incluso llegar hasta él, pero se quedó paralizada por la grandeza de las palabras de Edward.

Él sabía lo que había dentro de la cabeza de cada uno de los quileutes de ese bosque, lo que había en la cabeza de Jacob y seguramente dónde estaba Victoria.

Que no debía de ser muy lejos.

-Gracias por darme las experiencias humanas que no tuve en 1918. Por hacerme sentir el verdadero significado de ser _humano_. Lucharía otra vez mi mortalidad. No lo dudes- añadió.

-No…- sollozó.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir más. Otro graznido desgarrador le paralizó la sangre mientras aparecía la imponente figura de Victoria, más llena de ira que nunca. Flotó en el aire lanzándose contra el lobo herido que hizo rebotar de nuevo contra el tronco del árbol y se deshizo de los otros tres de un simple manotazo para que los neófitos se ocuparan de ellos.

Seguro que giró la cabeza para mirarles pero Bella ni siquiera la vio. Así, al menos, no pudo sentir terror. Edward la cogió de la barbilla y la besó con tal fiereza que habría que emplear mucha fuerza para separarlos. Pensó que si esos iban a ser sus últimos momentos juntos tras tantas tentativas a lo largo de aquella pesadilla de escapada por estar a salvo, bien pasarlos casi formando un solo ser.

-Te quiero- añadió Edward.

Y el "_como yo a ti_" que iba a contestarle para volver a besarle, quedó en el aire porque eso, una ráfaga de aire gélida lo apartó de su lado dejando a la vampira pelirroja delante.

-Ya estamos solas, preciosa- dijo Victoria sonriéndole amable- No te va a doler, sólo le dolerá a él. Al menos, tú te has podido despedir.

La elevó en el aire sujetándola por el cuello y en una décima de segundo ya no notaba el calor que la bufanda de Alice le daba. Sólo la mano rígida y dura de mármol de la vampira que le iba a matar, que la apretaba a punto de asfixiarla. Intentó gritar, exhalar aire pero ni siquiera pudo, menos cuando la zarandeó de la misma manera que los lobos hacían con los neófitos como si quisiera arrancarla también la cabeza. Bella sólo pudo patalear, luchar por respirar y agarrarse a aquellas zarpas de acero para que no la ahogara.

Miró el bosque: la figura del lobo que era Jacob, tirando junto a la rama del árbol destrozado. A los otros tres casi perdiendo su pelea. Y el cuerpo de Edward yaciendo en el medio, boca abajo, como si ya no tuviera vida.

Si eso era verdad, ¿para qué seguir aferrándose a lo que le quedara?

_Adios, te quiero_- murmuró.

Y así cerró los ojos y dejó de intentar batirse.


	81. Justicia poética

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**81. Justicia poética.**

Todo se fundió en negro. Un soplo de aire helado le llevó de un empujón a ese abismo negro y empezó a caer en una espiral sin control hasta que topó con algo. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Y aunque debía asustarse por ese dato y por no sentir su cuerpo, tampoco lo hizo.

Para ser el final, tampoco estaba tan mal.

La otra vez que creía que iba a morir como humano, le pareció mucho más dolorosa: la fiebre le consumía, no podía respirar, la cabeza le iba a explotar y su madre yacía al lado. Al menos ahora había estado junto a Bella, la persona que más había querido jamás para dar ese paso definitivamente.

Un montón de escenas se empezaron a suceder por su mente abismal: la primera vez que la vio en la cafetería, cómo le llamaban la atención sus curiosos ojos marrón chocolate, la conversación que tenía las chicas a su alrededor y la frustración que era no poderle leer la mente. La primera vez que hablaron, como se sonrojaba o como titubeaba nerviosa. La primera tarde que pasaron juntos.

Pero todo eso lo había vivido con otros ojos, así que no quiso recordarlo más. Se centró en la primera vez que la vio con sus sentidos humanos. La primera vez que la besó, lo bien que se amoldaban sus labios cálidos a los suyos con la misma temperatura o lo bien que sonaba su corazón a través de su pecho sincronizado con el suyo. La primera vez que durmieron juntos. Estar sentado en clase a su lado sin preocuparse por lo que pensaban sus compañeros. Tomarla de su cálida y suave mano. Poder abrazarla, sumergirse en su pelo y abarcarla sin miedo a hacerle daño.

Completó entonces la visión que Alice le había contado: ellos dos en algún lugar, juntos, felices, después de un tiempo. Era la única realidad con la que contaba ahora, así que los situó en la Universidad. Bella cargaría con un montón de libros porque aunque nunca se lo había confesado estudiaría algo que tuviera que ver con la Literatura y él por supuesto que estudiaría Medicina. Por eso salía hablando con un hombre de blanco – un médico – de un edificio sobre unas escaleras – un hospital- cargando con una bolsa a la espalda – donde iba su uniforme de médico residente.

A eso fue lo que se aferró en su abismo negro como el pedernal.

Y entre todo esto no quiso perder sus sueños: Una mano que le tendía enfundada en una manga blanca con encaje para que él le deslizara una alianza dorada. Los dos paseando por una paradisíaca playa en una luna de miel normal y convencional. Entrarla en brazos en su primera casa. Verla embarazada, sonriendo, feliz y sana, para escuchar las patadas de su bebé desde el otro lado de su vientre….

Un hijo suyo y de Bella. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo sólo con ese pensamiento.

Escuchó la batalla de los lobos, como se reorganizaban, como luchaban y como sufrían. Pudo ver a parte de su familia: a Emmett pasándoselo de lo lindo en el campo de batalla, lo mismo que a Jasper con sus movimientos expertos. Quiso buscar más, a Esme, a Alice, a Carlisle e incluso a Rosalie, pero otra voz se cruzó en su purgatorio:

_Edward._

El dolor de Jacob le golpeó como si fuera el suyo propio, o quizás era el de su propio cuerpo. Deseó que se concentrara, que le mirara o que él pudiera escarbar más en su memoria para ver a Bella una vez más o su propia envoltura humana desarmada, pero el chico siguió llamándole.

_Edward, tío._

Sintió lástima. No sabía del alcance de sus heridas, pero parecían graves. Si Victoria estaba matando a Bella en ese momento lo que sentía por ella seguro que no le permitía quedarse allí tirado respirando agónico. Quiso pedirle perdón en nombre de los dos y las gracias por haber sido tan valiente y un verdadero macho _alfa_. Un real heredero del gran Ephraim.

_No me hagas esto, capullo. Tienes que moverte. ¿Vas a darte por vencido? No lo creo. Esa sanguijuela asquerosa no va a ganar. No va a cobrarse su venganza._

La visión de aquella porción de bosque se le coló en su mente tras las palabras del chico. Los lobos a los que también oía con sus tácticas de desmembramiento que tan bien les había enseñado su alfa estaban allí, a su espalda, pero delante suya, quizás a unos 20 pasos de su cuerpo caído de bruces estaba Victoria sujetando a Bella por el cuello.

_¡No!- _exclamó como si alguien pudiera leerle la mente_- ¡No la toques! ¡No vas a matarla!_

La elevaba ya por encima de su propia cabeza y Bella sólo gemía de esfuerzo buscando aire a la vez que batía las piernas mientras intentaba deshacerse de la mano que la apretaba. Alzó la vista y cuando sus ojos se posaron encima de su cuerpo inerte, murmuró algo y dejó de luchar.

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Bella! ¡No te rindas! ¡Tienes que lograrlo por los dos!_

Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo. Mover sus extremidades. Arrastraste hasta Victoria y apartarla del cuerpo de Bella, intentar cambiarle el puesto, pedir clemencia y buscar justicia, pero mientras nada de eso pasaba, una voz, familiar, amada y querida se coló más allá de su abismo:

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

* * *

Victoria se volvió para mirar sobre su hombro y dejó a Bella caer al suelo para afrontar a la vampira que le estaba hablando. La pequeña figura se quedó en la mitad del improvisado campo de batalla y solamente le sonrió levantando una de sus cejas perfectas.

-Tú eres la vidente- contestó Victoria.

-Y tú estás muerta.

-¿Vas a matarme tú?- rió la pelirroja- Los licántropos no han tenido mucho éxito. ¿Por qué tú ibas a tenerlo?

-Porque yo maté a James- escupió templada-. Yo fui quien le arrancó la cabeza y le desmembró. No mi hermano. Edward empezó una pelea con James pero se dio cuenta que no merecía la pena porque era un vampiro muchísimo mejor que él. Incluso ahora, que no es vampiro, es mucho mejor que él. Y porque _yo soy la única víctima que se le escapó_. Así que quizás deberías de agradecerme que conseguí huir de él porque como no me hizo su pareja, tú estas aquí ahora.

Victoria frunció las cejas con odio mientras apretaba los labios al escuchar las palabras de Alice. Gruñó ante última parte y apretó los puños adoptando una postura defensiva y antes de que nadie pudiera prepararse, contraatacó. Salió volando hacia ella de un salto para agarrarle del cuello también pero Alice la esquivó saltando hacia el lado contrario librándola para sacarla de encima del cuerpo de Edward.

* * *

Tosiendo para tocarse el cuello que seguía unido a su cabeza, Bella abrió los ojos para recular en el suelo y refugiarse de nuevo tras el árbol. Gritó ahogada al darse cuenta que la voz que había oído era de Alice de verdad, de que Victoria estaba a punto de atacarla, que Alice fintaba con ella como si estuviera bailando y que…

… allí seguía el cuerpo inerte de Edward.

-No…- musitó.

Ni siquiera lo dudó. Victoria podía parar de querer atacar a Alice para volver a ella, pero no lo pensó dos veces: se arrastró y llegó hasta él. Tiró de sus hombros y le movió.

-Edward- susurró desesperada.

El abismo empezó a moverse en espiral de nuevo, pero al lado contrario. Ya no caía sin gravedad, si no que reflotaba hacia la superficie. Incluso podía ver una luz si miraba hacia arriba, como si estuviera en unas aguas profundas. Conectó su mente con su cuerpo y haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó ir en busca de aire fresco.

-Edward- susurró de nuevo aquella voz tan dulcemente desesperada- Edward, por favor.

Pataleó como si tuviera que escapar de unas aguas turbulentas e inspiró violentamente para levantar la cabeza. La visión se le nubló y al conectar totalmente con su cuerpo notó que le dolía el cuello, la espalda, la mandíbula, las costillas e incluso el estómago, pero intentó olvidar todo esto para centrarse en Bella. Quiso que le sonriera, pero parecía tan asustada que apenas tiró de sus hombros para que se incorporara. Este movimiento quedó en simplemente un intento porque sin saber muy bien porqué, Bella se detuvo para taparle su cuerpo con el suyo, cubriéndole la cabeza.

Victoria daba embestidas desesperadas contra Alice que la libraba cada vez más y más rápida. La vampira gruñía y gritaba cada vez que se le escapaba, topando con árboles, rocas y tierra, saltaba, se replegaba y volvía a saltar, a la vez que el pequeño cuerpo de Alice se deslizaba con su baile particular que hacía desprenderse ramas en ataques de furia de su contrincante.

Bella notó como un montón de piedrecitas le golpearon la espalda que un puñetazo de Victoria desprendieron de las rocas que tenían al norte.

Levantó la cabeza, vio que ahora Alice la tenía arrinconada cerca de los lobos así que volvió a tirar de Edward y apoyándole en ella, se arrastraron por el suelo con intención de llegar hasta el cálido y mullido cuerpo de Jacob. Pero otro grito desgarrador y una nueva lluvia de rocas la detuvo y tuvo que volver a aplacarla con su espalda. Ahora ni siquiera quiso mirar: Victoria apenas era un borrón y no quería ver a ese borrón desmembrar a su amiga.

Agudos crujidos y chasquidos reventaban ramas y rocas. Los lobos por un lado y Victoria y Alice por otro. Trozos saltaban por los aires, trozos blanquecinos, partes de cuerpo incluso con sus prendas de topa que los lobos volvían a tomar con la boca para deshacerlos en trozos aún más pequeños. De la pelea de las dos vampiras apenas se veía el borrón rojizo que era Victoria o el borrón negro que se hacía Alice al moverse rápido y gritos desgarrados. Desgarrados y aterradores que se metían por los tímpanos.

Que derepente, cesaron.

En el bosque apenas se oía la respiración dificultosa de Jacob.

Los lobos terminaron de desmembrar a los últimos neófitos que se habían colado en el trocito de bosque y a la vez que una llama azulada empezaba a brotar de sus cuerpos formaron un círculo perfecto en torno a las dos vampiras. La lucha estaba detenida, como si alguien hubiera tomado una fotografía: contra las rocas Victoria se quedó helada sujetando a Alice por el cuello y con una mano levantada para mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba sola.

¿Estaba sola?

Soltó a su presa e incluso reculó unos pasos hasta toparse con un árbol. Los lobos contestaron con gruñidos. Era el primer movimiento lento y poco calculado de Victoria y sus ojos registraban la situación a toda prisa. La prisa que ella no se dio y si se dio Alice para cambiar las tornas y tomarla a ella del cuello.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Vas a dejarlo ahora? Si estamos en lo más divertido.

Intentó librarse, pero fue en vano. Alice la arrinconó de nueva y se tiró sobre ella con sus hábiles movimiento de bailarina, a la vez que el lobo gris claro saltaba sobre sus patas traseras para lanzarle un mordisco que le alcanzó en la cintura. La pelirroja volvió a aullar e intentó escapar, pero Alice la agarró por la espalda desprotegida terminando su baile en un último paso decisivo: la ardiente maraña de pelo de Victoria ya no estaba más conectada a su cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Estáis bien?- dijo con su voz de campanilla.

Bella tuvo que pestañear y tragar saliva antes de contestar y aún así no pudo conseguir que la voz le saliera. No podía creer que su amiga, su hermana, la criatura más delicada con sus preocupaciones por la moda y lo que se hiciera en el pelo hubiera acabado con Victoria. Primero le arrancó la cabeza y casi antes de que su cerebro hubiera procesado esa información, le arrancó el resto de sus miembros y con órdenes precisas hizo que los lobos recogieran los restos para prenderles fuego.

Y ahora, lo único que quedaba de Victoria era aquella hoguera azulada delante de ambos.

-Oh- suspiró, arrodillándose delante de ellos, abrazando a Edward- Creí que estabas muerto. No me hagas esto nunca más, ¿me oyes?- le soltó para mirarle preocupada- No podía _verte_ ni olerte. ¿Por qué demonios llevas algo que huele a vampiro?- arrugó la nariz- ¿Así es como me ayudas para que pueda encontrarte por el bosque? Ha sido como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Empecé a recibir flashes de vosotros dos corriendo y te escuché llamarme, pero no podía dar con vosotros. Ha sido una pesadilla, si eso es lo que se siente al tenerlas.

Edward también tuvo que tragar saliva antes de contestar y mover la mandíbula para asegurarse de que no estaba rota y le iba a obedecer al hablar. Todo ante sus ojos había pasado demasiado lento, quizás por el shock o porque esperaba vivirlo todo con sentidos vampíricos pero aún tenía que digerir que Victoria ya no estaba o que su hermana favorita, con apenas 50 kilos de peso había acabado con ella.

-Se coló en casa…- balbuceó-… y quería atacar a Bella a toda costa y…

-Lo sé. Nos la jugó bien. Pero habéis sido muy valientes. Los dos.

Alice se estiró ahora para abrazar a Bella pero ella dio un respingo y se apartó. No es que la rechazara, el movimiento fue milimétrico, pero continuó con los brazos caídos a lo largo de su cuerpo tal y como estaban cuando dejó de proteger a Edward al terminar la batalla, respirando aún entrecortada, con la boca entre abierta y aún más conmocionada que él, así que temiéndole lo que le pasaba, Edward le dijo a su hermana:

-¿Nos dejas un momento a solas, Alice?

Haciendo una de sus muecas, frunciendo los labios, se incorporó.

-Claro.

La siguió con la mirada y en apenas un pestañeo Alice apareció junto a los lobos para seguir dándole instrucciones sobre las hogueras, así que se deslizó hasta Bella y le tomó una de las manos.

-Todo acabó. Ya nadie te va a hacer daño, Bella. Alice no te va a hacer daño.

Como si conectara por primera vez con la situación, como si no estuviera que Edward estuviera allí delante de ella o que le estaba hablando, Bella batió la cabeza para mirarle extrañada, juntando las cejas.

-Ya…- balbuceó-… ya sé que Alice no me va a hacer daño, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Acabas de verla desmembrar a alguien, ¿no estás asustada?

-¡No!- exclamó- ¡Claro que no! Estoy asustada y aún tiemblo porque creí que tú estabas muerto y porque si Victoria se daba la vuelta no podría hacer nada para protegerte. Ni siquiera podía tirar de ti. Me sentía tan impotente después de que tú la aplacaste dos veces con tu fuerza humana que…

-Oh, Bella…- la abrazó- ¿Impotente? ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Tú ya haces demasiado por protegerme. Yo no he hecho ni una décima parte de lo que tú haces por mí, por mi corazón que late. ¿Cuándo vas a verlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sumergió en su abrazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para sólo percibir su esencia y su calor cuando una respiración agónica, la trajo a la realidad.

Soltó el abrazo y tomándole de la mano, se arrastraron por la nieve hasta llegar al cuerpo tirado de Jacob. Jadeaba y movía el costado costosamente, pero cuando la mano de Bella se perdió entre su abundante pelaje, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Te podrás bien, Jake.

Él resopló para mirar a Edward. Aún con la visión periférica distorsionada, le palmeó para reconfortarle y dejó pasar a Bella en el hueco que quedaba entre sus patas y el árbol, aunque Bella ni siquiera le soltó: seguía aferrada con una mano a él como si aquella ráfaga fría de nuevo pudiera separarlos.

_Gracias. Aunque no me siento como si fuera a ponerme bien._

-Dice que gracias- respondió Edward como traductor- Alice nos ayudará a llevarte a tu reserva para que descanses. Tengo entendido que los lobos os curáis muy rápido.

_¿La bruja va a cargar conmigo como hace contigo sobre su espalda? No, gracias. Ni creo que pueda conmigo, ni mucho menos quiero estar tan cerca de ella. Sigue siendo una Cullen y todos me caéis igual de mal. Aunque ella menos que todos los demás. Incluido tú. Además, debo de tener varios huesos rotos y no creo que sea muy conveniente moverme._

Bella miró a Edward en busca de explicación.

-Se pondrá bien- respondió.

_¿Cómo?_ _¿El golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado leer mi mente de forma selectiva? Dile exactamente lo que te he dicho, exsangujuela._

-No, el golpe de la cabeza no me ha quitado el poder de leer tu mente- añadió- Lo echaría hasta de menos. He _leído_ cada una de las cosas que pensabas incluso cuando estaba inconsciente. Quizás, por eso ahora no lo estoy.

_¿En serio? Vaya, tío. Creo que te llamé por el nombre y no te insulté. Menudo chasco._

Edward suspiró divertido y le volvió a palmear el costado para reconfortarle hasta que el dolor de la cabeza se hizo insoportable y exhaló un quejido. No pudo hacer más porque Bella en un segundo se deshizo de sus guantes para tocarle la cara, apretarle la frente, lo que le alivió considerablemente y así hizo que se recostara en ella.

-Deberíamos llamar a Carlisle. Quizás tengas que ir al Hospital.

-No te preocupes- contestó Edward- Puedo aguantar. Jacob le necesita más que yo.

_Menudos ánimos, ex parásito. ¿También tu líder sabe de veterinaria?_

Edward sólo suspiró divertido de nuevo negando con la cabeza, pero no hizo traducción simultánea a Bella. Ella le miró buscando explicación, pero no la recibió.

-¿Está sufriendo?

-No, está bien- respondió Edward.

_Como nunca._

-Incluso hace bromas.

_Porque soy la monda._

Edward volvió a suspirar divertido e incluso le acarició el pelaje.

-Gracias. Eres un auténtico _alfa_. Estoy seguro que algún día lo serás. Tendrás tu propia manada, y todos estarán muy orgullosos de obedecerte, como obedecieron a Ephraim.

_Gracias a ti también. Ahora sé que te mereces a Bella._


	82. Mortificados

**82. Mortificados.**

Ese era el plan: Jacob había asistido a la fiesta de los Cullen y de vuelta a la reserva se había encontrado con los chicos que se habían retado los unos a los otros a hacer carreras de motos por el bosque. A gran velocidad y perdiendo el control de la suya, Jacob se había chocado contra un árbol, perdiendo incluso la consciencia y dejándole como recuerdo de su majadería dos costillas rotas, una pierna, un hombro dislocado además de golpes y magulladuras. El resto de los chicos asustados habían buscado ayuda en la casa más cercana, que por una casualidad era la Mansión de los Cullen, ocupándose el propio doctor Cullen gustoso del accidentado.

Les llevó a la reserva en su coche y así Billy Black tuvo que permitirle el paso en terreno quileute, saber que la batalla había acabado y comprobar que Charlie Swan seguía ajeno a todo completamente a salvo.

La realidad era que una vez que el cuerpo de Victoria se redujo a cenizas, el resto de los Cullen y de los lobos fueron aparecieron en aquel fatídico trozo de bosque. No había ninguna baja, ningún herido y todos y cada uno de los neófitos habían sido destruidos como su creadora, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Esme fue la primera que corrió hacia Edward y la que quiso incluso cargar con él hacia la Mansión, insistir en llevarle al Hospital aunque Carlisle le asegurara que no tenía nada roto y las contusiones del golpe se curarían con descanso, intentándole hacer entender que si salían con él del pueblo levantarían unas sospechas que no necesitaban, pero aún no se quedó muy convencida por mucho que lo hubiera examinado en el mismo bosque antes de moverle.

Al menos así podía aplacar a Emmett cuando le confesaron del destino final de su Jeep.

Así que, siguiendo el plan trazado, volvieron a la Mansión haciendo tiempo para que la _fiesta de pijamas_-_after fiesta de Año Nuevo_ terminara para que Bella pudiera volver a casa y que Charlie no sospechara nada.

-Alice, en serio- movió el pie molesta aún cubierto por el calcetín- No pienso dejar que me pintes las uñas. ¿Crees que con todo lo que ha pasado mi preocupación mayor sea la pedicura?

La vampira resopló por su naricilla, dejó el estuche de manicura sobre su enorme cama y cruzó las piernas para quedar sentada frente a Bella.

-Es parte de la tapadera. Y te encantará. Lo he _visto_.

-¡Basta!- exclamó- No uses más _tu don_ conmigo, Alice Cullen. Jacob está herido, Edward está herido y que Charlie crea que hemos estado haciendo _cosas de chicas_ en vez de desmembrando vampiros, me importa un bledo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan descarada, Bella Swan?- bromeó la vampira dándole un codacito- Jacob se pondrá bien. No puedo _verlo_ con nitidez, pero _veo_ a Carlisle de camino y no está preocupado. Y Edward se recompondrá en cuanto duerma un poco.

Ya le había roto el corazón ver a Esme – delgada, menuda y que Edward le sacaba prácticamente la cabeza entera y quizás desde los hombros – cargar con él por el bosque de camino a casa porque no dejó a ningún otro acercarse a él por si tenía alguna herida que no fuera visible y eso le pusiera en un peligro aún mayor mientras Alice hacia lo propio con ella, pero verle en realidad sucumbir a su shock en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la Mansión ya le dejó sin aliento. Al segundo estaba tranquilizándola, diciéndole que no tenía importancia y asegurando que Jacob se pondría bien y al siguiente estaba pálido – como el Edward _de antes_ – y sin que sus extremidades le sujetaran. Así que en un par de movimientos de vampiros, Alice la contuvo diciendo que Esme se ocuparía de él y que ella no ayudaría nada si no les dejaba hacer.

Le recordó tanto a su estado en Phoenix que se sintió sobrecogida. Uno de los dos había acabado postrado en una cama, aunque al menos el golpe de Edward no revestía ninguna gravedad como sus heridas. Y _casi_ – casi – era agradable que las tornas se hubieran girado.

-Hace días que no duerme en condiciones- añadió Alice- y hoy habéis estado sometidos a mucho estrés. Me sorprende que tú aún no te hayas desmayado. Puedes hacerlo. Yo cuidaré de ti- sonrió.

Bella también sonrió y así jugueteó con las mangas del jersey que llevaba, el que Alice le había _ordenado_ ponerse para quitarse la ropa mojada que llevaba antes. Ella también estaba sorprendida. Al final no iba a ser tan torpe o tan vulnerable como siempre se había considerado y realmente no era la _damisela en apuros_. ¡Edward era su damisela en apuros! Le había salvado en dos ocasiones y le salvaría las veces que hiciera falta porque eran las dos partes de un todo.

Pensando eso y casi inconscientemente su mente viajó a la noche anterior. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba, el vello se le ponía de punta y que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Aún no podía creer como la noche más maravillosa de su vida se había tornado en casi la más espeluznante y que aún estaba allí para contarlo, con su otra mitad en estado agónico porque _hace días no duerme lo suficiente_.

Desde luego, la otra noche no había dormido mucho.

Volvió a recrearse en cada una de las sensaciones que experimentó al verle desnudo, al notar sus caricias y sus besos por todo el cuerpo, saber que había podido leerle la mente cuando formaba un solo ser y en…

-¿Qué…- Alice batió la cabeza- ha sido eso?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Eso! – la señaló.

Bella sintió cómo ahora todo su cuerpo se tensaba y cómo el calor le recorría desde el cuello hasta el inicio de sus cabellos por sangre brillante y pulsante. ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora Alice también podía _leerle_ los pensamientos? ¿Estaba dentro de su cabeza y podía ver lo que ella veía?

-Te has puesto nerviosa de golpe- añadió- el corazón te va a mil por hora y nunca te había visto más roja. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Na…da- balbuceó. Reculó un poco sobre la cama, pero fue inútil porque aparte de topar contra el cabecero, Alice le seguía deslizándose con la nariz por delante.

-Oh, sí, claro que sí. Ha pasado algo y quiero saber lo que es- pegó una inspiración fuerte que hizo a Bella incluso apretar los ojos y contener una exclamación- ¡No! ¿No será…?

-No sé lo que estás pensando, pero te equivocas- rogó Bella.

-Sí, sí, sí, claro que sí- revoloteó por toda la cama, la tomó de las manos, le olió las muñecas, el cabello y después inspiró de nuevo como si quisiera tomar el aire de toda la habitación y del resto de la casa incluso en cuestión de décimas de segundo- Tengo que ir a comprobarlo en la habitación de Edward.

A punto de convertirse en un borrón, Bella la tomó de la mano, sin dejar de compungir el gesto y de apretar los ojos rezando para que estuviera completamente equivocada. ¿Qué pasaba con los vampiros? ¿También podían detectar _eso_? ¡Le faltaban muchos datos! Y quería haber sido uno de ellos, qué menos que explicárselo, ¿no? No podía creer que con una simple olfateada pudiera saber qué le rondaba por la cabeza o si _algo_ había cambiado. Y habían sido muy cuidadosos: cambiando sábanas, tirando jirones de ropa y pasando largo rato en la ducha. Claro que olía a algo diferente porque había usado el mismo champú y gel que Edward pero de ahí a saber que…

-No vayas- musitó- No le… molestes.

-Entonces…- sonrió ampliamente- ¿ha…?- levantó una ceja- ¿…pasado? ¿Le has hecho cambiar de idea?

El corazón nunca antes le fue tan rápido, la sangre fluyó incluso más hacia su cara y le costaba hasta respirar. De repente estar en una habitación con Alice se le hizo incómodo y alguien había subido mucho la calefacción porque había empezado a sudar.

-Vamos, Bella. ¡Suéltalo!

-No sé… si… debería… Edward no quiere que…

-Oh- puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que daba un enorme suspiro- Las decisiones de Edward van a empezar a no contar a partir de ahora porque creí haber entendido que quería _esperar al matrimonio_ y ha sucumbido al primer camisón de encaje bonito que te he comprado y te has puesto.

Tuvo que enterrar la cara en sus manos cuando además, Alice se empezó a carcajear suave y musicalmente. Si hablar con Charlie sobre ser _responsable sexualmente con Edward_ creía que la había mortificado, que Alice indagara en lo ocurrido la noche anterior no lo hacía más fácil, así que quizás simplemente le daba vergüenza hablar con alguien de un tema así de íntimo que no fuera con Edward.

-¿Cuál te pusiste?

-¿No… nos _viste_? Quiero decir que si no tuviste ninguna visión de nosotros…

-No, la última visión que tuve de vosotros fue bailando. El chico quileute estaba demasiado cerca y no os recibía nítidos. Además, que quizás no fuera nada premeditado bloqueó cualquier posible visión y las ideas de Edward respecto a esperar al matrimonio eran bastante claras. Por lo menos, hasta lo que fuera que pasara ayer- le guió un ojo.

El rojo era tan intenso en la cara de Bella que tuvo que tocarse los mofletes para ver si realmente no era ella la que estaba ardiendo como hicieron los neófitos y Victoria delante de sus ojos. Al ver el contraste de su mano pálida con su cara, Alice se volvió a reír y en un movimiento de vampiro, dejó de estar sentada en la cama sobre sus piernas, para aparecer tumbada bocabajo, apoyando la barbilla en sus nudillos.

-¿Cómo fue?- insistió.

-No creo que… Es algo íntimo y…

-Sólo dime si fue bonito, si mereció la pena esperar y si Edward va a ser a partir de ahora un _humano feliz_- añadió en otro guiño de ojo.

Bella suspiró, llenándose los pulmones de aire. Bueno, ¿qué pasaba si contaba algo? Aparte de la vergüenza, Alice era su amiga más íntima, y eso se cuenta entre las amigas íntimas. ¿A quién iba a decírselo si no? ¿A Jessica? La detestaba desde que empezó a salir con Edward, su relación no mejoró en su ausencia y con la vuelta las cosas habían llegado a un nuevo término de fatalidad. Quizá había ayudado a que ahora se besaban con frecuencia en el aparcamiento del instituto o en la cafetería – porque en otros sitios el reglamento prohibía las demostraciones afectivas de los alumnos- así que no iba a contarle que además habían dado el paso más definitivo.

Tampoco quería detalles. ¡Y ella se moría por decir a los cuatro vientos lo dichosa que se sentía!

-Fue súbitamente precioso, ha merecido la pena y espero que Edward sea un humano tan feliz como yo lo soy.

-Oh, Bella- volvió a revolotear por la habitación, danzado cual bailarina, apareciendo de nuevo en su posición original- No sabes lo contenta que estoy por los dos. ¿Pero a qué estaba esperando? Que cabezota es. Yo tenía razón. ¡Como siempre!

Dio un par de palmas y se deslizó para abrazarla. Bella le correspondió incluso cerrando los ojos para amoldarse al cuerpo de su amiga y así le besó la mejilla, con su descarga eléctrica. Milagrosamente, se sintió plena. Siempre había sido una persona muy reservada y ni siquiera en Phoenix consiguió tener amigos, qué decir íntimos. Siempre había estado muy volcada con su madre, pero no dejaba de ser su madre y no podían tener esa relación de igual a igual, sobre todo cuando era Renee la que actuaba como un adolescente. Su familia era pequeña además de estar desestructurada, así que pensó que ese sitio, Forks, con toda su locura, su lluvia, su cielo plomizo y sus sucesos mágicos era donde pertenecía. Como le pertenecía estar con Edward, con Alice y el resto de los Cullen.

La soltó para después cogerla de las manos, hizo girar la alianza de oro que llevaba su amiga, símbolo de su compromiso con Jasper, y tomó aire sonoramente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Alice? Sobre el futuro.

-Ya sabes que no lo _veo_ todo.

-¿Ha cambiado mi futuro? ¿Ocurrirá el dibujo del regalo de Navidad?

-Ocurrirá mientras tú estés segura de que casarte con mi hermano es lo que quieres- contestó- ¿Es eso? ¿No lo estás?

-Quiero compartir mi vida con él más que nada, sólo quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo o el resto de tu familia. Hoy os he puesto en un peligro tremendo, lo mismo que a Jacob y quizás…

-Bella- la interrumpió- Yo ya siento que eres mi hermana, lo mismo que Esme y Carlisle te ven como su hija. Tú has hecho volver a Edward a la vida, en todos los sentidos. Tenemos un castigo por esa felicidad que es tener que separarnos de vosotros pero allá donde miro os veo juntos y dichosos así que merecerá la pena.

-¿Qué has _visto_?- dijo curiosa.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

Bella asintió moviendo la cabeza impulsivamente. ¡Menuda novedad! ¡Alguien que no le cortaba sus visiones de futuro! Alice estuvo a punto de saltar y de revolotear por toda la habitación de júbilo de nuevo. No soltó las manos a Bella y se concentró lo mejor que pudo, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración:

Recibió un flash del salón de la Mansión perfectamente decorado, con sillas blancas y rojas puestas en ordenadas filas enfrente de un precioso altar donde Edward esperaba nervioso.

Recibió un flash de una playa de arena blanca bañada por un agua cristalina calmada donde Bella estaba sentada a la sombra de una palmera con un bikini y gafas de sol sonriendo a Edward que corría hacia ella proveniente del mar.

Recibió un flash de un hall concurrido por cientos de personas cargadas con libros, bolsas y mochilas que andaban de un lado a otro hasta que un timbre sonó y empezaron a distribuirse en diferentes puertas. Bella entró en una llamada _Literatura Contemporánea 101_.

Recibió un flash de una sala blanca inmaculada donde Edward sostenía un instrumento afilado antes de entornarse sobre un cuerpo en una camilla donde le profirió un exacto y profesional corte.

Recibió un flash de un salón decorado con tonos arena y café, con un sofá blanco delante de una tele y de espaldas a un piano de cola, donde Edward leía un libro con los pies apoyados en una mesa de madera. Bella accedía a la habitación desde unas escaleras y se le quedaba delante sosteniendo un extraño artilugio del tamaño de un lápiz que mostraba dos líneas rojas. Él lo aceptó para mirarlo para después estallar de felicidad, dando saltos para abrazarla.

-Sois…- murmuró- tan felices que no sé por dónde empezar.

Bella se quedó callada sin saber tampoco qué preguntar. ¿Cómo sería la boda? ¿Bonita? Claro que sí, si Alice se encargaba sería muy hermosa. ¿Charlie querría asistir? ¿Se decepcionaría tanto de su decisión que le dejaría de hablar? ¿Y Renee? Nadie había más en contra de los matrimonios adolescentes que ella. ¿Cómo sería su primer curso de Dartmouth? ¿Cuánto dinero de los Cullen haría falta para que no la echaran en el primer semestre? ¿Y su casa? ¿Edward compraría una Mansión como ésta con todos sus ruidos o le dejaría escoger el mobiliario de una pequeña vivienda unifamiliar?

Pero una cosa faltaba en sus cábalas: los Cullen.

-¿Y vosotros, Alice? ¿Cómo estaréis? Te echaré tanto de menos…

Alice abrió los ojos para mirar a su amiga y después los volvió a cerrar. Debió imaginarlo, tan típico de Bella: preocuparse de todo el mundo antes que ella. Así que se volvió a concentrar. Desde el futuro más próximo hasta el más lejano.

Carlisle llegando a la Mansión y explicándole el estado de Jacob. Esme cocinando. Rosalie pintándose las uñas. Jasper y Emmett jugando al ajedrez. Fue más allá. Un día lluvioso. Una cacería por el bosque. Aún más allá. Una plaza de piedra presidida por una fuente junto a un alto torreón con un reloj. Una sombra. Edward en medio de un montón de personas con capas rojas.

Y después…

… nada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que inspiraba estrepitosamente sujetándose a las manos de su amiga. Bella se entornó hacia delante mirándola preocupada preguntándole incisamente qué _veía_.

-Creo que… nos mudaremos.

-Oh- dejó los labios juntos- Supongo que es normal. Si nosotros nos vamos y tú te gradúas en el instituto…

-Claro- dijo un salto en la cama y se quedó de pie- Carlisle está a punto de llegar y debemos llevarte de vuelta a casa. Querrás ir a ver a Jacob para asegurarte que está bien, así que tal vez será mejor que te despidas de Edward y se lo digas. Después si no, te sentirás mal.

-¿Está despierto?

-Más o menos- se encogió de hombros- Esme te dejará estar con él cinco minutos.

Esperó a que le guiñara un ojo o hiciera algún tipo de broma, con sus muecas y sus risitas pero sólo la instó a levantarse y a caminar tirando de ella con su fría mano. Algo pasaba en el rictus de Alice que la había dejado más parecida a una estatua que a su amiga, pero tampoco quiso preguntar. Tal vez era doloroso lo que había visto y no quería meter el dedo en la yaga si le había prometido que su futuro con Edward era dichoso.

Sin el cuidado que tenía siempre respecto a moverse con ella, casi la empujó para salir de la habitación y plantarla en medio del pasillo. En décimas de segundo Esme apareció del otro lado de la puerta de Edward y le sonrió.

-No ha dejado de llamarte mientras soñaba.

Recordó inmediatamente una escena en la cocina de Charlie donde Edward le decía: "_si pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo_".

-¿Está bien?

-Sólo un poco dolorido. No le canses demasiado.

Movió una mano cortésmente para invitarla a entrar y cuando quiso dar las gracias, ni Esme ni Alice estaban detrás. Primero se sintió contrariada y después se volvió a sonrojar abruptamente y de una manera absurda porque tampoco había nadie para verla. Era una tontería, había estado una decena de veces en el cuarto de Edward…

… aunque nunca antes le hubiera visto metido en la cama…

… hasta ayer.

Se adentró sigilosa para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí y en el mismo momento que empujó el pomo se coló el recuerdo de Edward haciendo lo mismo la noche anterior cuando se quitó la camiseta allí para mirarla con aquella llama en sus ojos. Se sacudió para volver a tener una mente _apta para todos los públicos_, pero poco duró al ver a Edward tumbado de lado, con el edredón a la altura de la cintura, con una camiseta de color blanco, apoyado sobre un brazo flexionado y la boca ligeramente entreabierta a la luz de su lamparilla al estar las persianas hasta abajo.

La misma lamparilla que tuvieron encendida toda la noche.

_¡Bella, basta!_- se dijo a sí misma.

Llegó hasta la cama y se quedó de rodillas al lado para besarle la frente. No debía pero después no pudo evitar besarle en los labios delicadamente. Visiblemente, no tenía nada excepto que un ligero moratón en el mentón y un pequeño rasguño en la sien, así que eso la tranquilizó. Ahí Edward abrió los ojos.

-Eh…- musitó para sonreír- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Alice. Me ha estado maltratando. ¿Te puedes creer que quería pintarme las uñas?

-Monstruito diabólico- respondió divertido.

Se intentó girar para dejar espacio y que Bella se sentara en la cama pero se le escapó un quejido de los labios para compungir el gesto.

-No, no- dijo Bella rápidamente- No te muevas.

-Estoy bien- musitó.

-No lo pareces.

-¿Ah, no?- bromeó de nuevo con su sonrisa retorcida. Se apoyó en un brazo aunque Bella le sujetó y así se pudo deslizar hacia la izquierda dejándole el espacio suficiente para que se echara a su lado. Aceptó y con movimientos lentos lo hizo para que le rodeara con un brazo para besarle la frente- Perdona si te asusté. Estaba en el salón sintiendo los brazos de Esme sujetándome y al segundo todo se fundió en negro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en la cama… sin ti. No me gustó nada esa parte.

Bella se sonrojó abruptamente y así escondió la cara en el pecho de Edward incluso tirándole de la camiseta. Él se rió para besarle la cabeza y así le apretó más contra él, incluso tirando del edredón para meterla también debajo. Ahí se dio cuenta que la camiseta iba a juego con otro pantalón de pijama y ridículamente se sintió celosa de quién fuera que le había cambiado la ropa mojada que llevaba por esta seca, pero después se dijo a sí misma que era una tontería porque lo habría hecho Esme, que le cuidaba y le quería como si se tratase de un bebé, así que en aquello no había nada pecaminoso.

-Alice…- carraspeó-… lo sabe. Que tú y yo… anoche…- añadió sin levantar la cabeza.

-Es de esperar. Supongo que a estas alturas ya lo saben todos. Para los sentidos vampíricos cualquier efluvio humano y más hormonal, deja un rastro inconfundible. Y los nuestros deben de ser más que fuertes- se rió.

Si la sangre había abandonado su cara en algún momento, ésta volvió de golpe. ¿Qué había oído? ¿Qué no sólo Alice podía detectar sus cambios de olor? ¿Todos y cada uno de los Cullen? ¡Menuda vergüenza! ¿Cómo miraría ahora a Emmett a la cara? Diría cualquier broma, se metería con ellos y no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. ¡O Rosalie! Le escrutaría hasta con más asco si su _rastro inconfundible de humana_ llegaba a su delicada y exquisita nariz de vampira que la odiaba.

-¿Tú podías detectar ese tipo de cosas cuando eras vampiro?- preguntó indignada.

-Nunca me hizo falta, lo podía _leer_ en la mente.

-¡Debiste avisarme! ¡No hacía falta que todos lo supieran! Se suponía que era algo… entre nosotros _dos_.

-¡Ah!- se rió de nuevo- ¿Acaso eso hubiera refrenado a tus hormonas deseosas de socavar mi autocontrol? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió cuando te vi salir ayer del cuarto de baño con aquel pijama tan diabólico? Ah, sí, es cierto: porque no tenía otra cosa en mente que arrancártelo.

Bella volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la camiseta emitiendo incluso un quejidito que a Edward le hizo mucha más gracia que todo lo anterior, volviendo a besarla. Así cerró los ojos y deslizó la mano por la espalda de Bella para estrecharla aún más. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, las costillas y la mandíbula, pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor y seguro que si se quedaba allí Bella en vez de Esme, aunque le agradecería por siempre sus cuidados amorosos, se reestablecería mucho antes.

-He estado pensando en que…- dijo bajando el tono-… cuando me recupere que podíamos… empezar a pensar en… _repetir_… Si quieres, claro.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y fue un alivio notar que no solamente ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Tú quieres?- preguntó Bella.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? Eres increíblemente adorable y te tengo para mí solo, en todos los aspectos. Y ya que no hace falta que esperemos hasta la boda, no creo que sea necesario más autodominio.

-Yo tampoco- contestó- Querría ahora mismo si no estuvieras tan dolorido.

-Gracias- dijo divertido- Planearemos un día que estemos a solas sin súper oído en los alrededores ni súper olfato.

-Los domingos Charlie suele ir de pesca.

-Mmm- ronroneó- Creo que los domingos me empiezan a gustar.

Bella imitó el ronroneo y volvió a hundir la cabeza en su pecho para que él le besara. Se quedaría así para siempre, sintiendo su calor, su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón, pero se obligó a moverse porque Esme le había pedido que no le cansara y eso sería en 5 minutos de los que seguro que ya habían pasado unos cuantos.

-Carlisle me llevará a casa. Y Alice dijo que luego querré ir a ver a Jacob, así que espero que no te importe.

Edward solamente asintió para volver a besarla en la frente, pasándole uno de los mechones tras la oreja. Después de unos instantes, tomó aire y exhalando, dijo:

-Necesitarás ese coche que _me dejas comprarte_ mucho antes de lo que creía. ¿Charlie tragaría con que es un regalo de Navidad atrasado?

-¿No te enfadas con que vaya a La Push, donde Alice no me puede ver?

-Nunca me podría enfadar contigo, amor. Y menos por ir ver a tu amigo que luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerte a salvo. Nadie que te quiera podría no gustarme, y espero que él sienta lo mismo que yo.

Henchida de felicidad, sólo acertó a decir:

-Gracias.

Edward le sonrió, repitió el gesto de pasarle un mechón de pelo tras la oreja para besarla en los labios, pero un ligero chirrido y un carraspeo, le desconcentró.

-Perdón.

En el umbral, Esme precedía a Carlisle, aún con ropa de abrigo – como acompañó a los quileutes a su reserva – portando su maletín.

-Tu madre ha insistido e insistido en que te haga un chequeo completo- añadió Carlisle- aunque veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor. Gracias, Bella, por traerle color a las mejillas.

Bella dio un salto, librándose del abrazo de Edward y como si también tuviera movimientos rápidos de vampiro, apareció de pie junto a la cama y no tumbada dentro. Aunque que el cuerpo de Edward se quedara tal cual como estaba dejando el hueco que ella ocupaba, tampoco ayudó mucho.

-De… nada…- balbuceó avergonzada.

Carlisle le sonrió tranquilizador y dio un par de pasos a velocidad humana dentro de la habitación, aunque se detuvo de inmediato, algo que no ayudó a dispersar la sangre de la cara encendida de Bella porque juraría que ¡olfateó! Ladeó la cabeza y dilató las aletillas de la nariz rápidamente para después mirar a Edward y sonreír ligeramente de medio lado, casi en una copia exacta de sus sonrisas retorcidas.

El sentimiento de vergüenza no hizo más que crecer y crecer en Bella así que tenía que salir de aquella habitación con su carga hormonal lo antes posible o sería la siguiente en sufrir un shock.

-Será mejor que…- señaló la puerta acelerada-… Esperaré fuera.

-No, no- contestó rápidamente Edward- Quédate, Bella. ¿No te importa, verdad?- se dirigió a Carlisle.

-En absoluto- dejó el maletín sobre la cama para sacar un fonendoscopio- Además, no creo que vayas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes.

Esme ahogó una risita evitando contacto visual, lo mismo que Carlisle que ayudaba incorporarse a Edward mientras que los dos humanos de la habitación se sentían terriblemente mortificados intercambiando una mirada de suficiencia.

Dichoso olfato vampírico…

Edward sacó los pies de la cama y quedó sentando mientras Carlisle le auscultaba el pecho, haciéndole coger y soltar aire rítmicamente. Después sacó una linternita para mirarle los ojos que tuvo que seguir de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Le tocó la magulladura del mentón, más tarde la de la sien y por último le hizo subirse la camiseta.

Absurdamente, Bella apartó la mirada. Seguro que el pulso se le estaba acelerando y no ayudaría mucho a la situación. Pensó que quizás su obsesión por Edward mejoraría ahora después de dar el pasó más importante, pero no podía estar más equivocada porque sólo se había abierto una puerta que le hacía desearle aún más. Una murmuración de Esme le hizo salir de su bloqueo y la contestación de Carlisle a velocidad de vampiro, así que se obligó a dejar a un lado sus fantasías y alzó la vista por encima del hombro de la madre adoptiva de Edward.

En el perfecto pecho tallado con cincel de Edward una marca morada cruzaba de izquierda a derecha, desde las costillas hasta el hombro contrario donde terminaba en un ensanchamiento que se alargaba en cinco marcas más. Ahogó un suspiro horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta que era la sombra de un brazo y una mano. El brazo y la mano de Victoria. El brazo de Victoria que la apartó de ella cuando creyó que estaba muerto.

-No es…- murmuró Edward-… tan malo como parece. Ya casi no me duele.

Era imposible que no le doliera. Para empezar era imposible que estuviera bien cuando estuvo inconsciente y casi no se podía mantener en pie, pero supuso que después de ser 90 años indestructible como una roca le sería duro admitir que ahora era el que después de una batalla con vampiros estaba postrado en una cama.

Ignorándole, Carlisle dictaminó reposo absoluto durante por lo menos cuatro días, lo que le impedía salir más allá de su habitación, incluyendo perderse la vuelta a clase o disfrutar de que pronto dejaría de nevar. Edward rezongó y rezongó, pero Esme se mostró inamovible chantajeándole con leche caliente y galletas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Cuando lo siguiente que Carlisle sacó de su maletín fue una jeringuilla para inyectarle algún tipo de calmante para el dolor, Bella sí que se despidió diciendo que esperaría abajo porque no iba a estropear su nueva imagen de fortaleza mareándose cuando una aguja atravesara la piel humana de Edward.

-Hola, Bella.

La voz de Emmett resonó desde el primer descansillo de la escalera y hasta no llegar hasta la mitad, Bella no pudo siquiera pudo ver el salón. Milagrosamente, y completamente diferente cuando entraron provenientes del bosque, el caos que Victoria había dejado con su visita había desaparecido, a conjunto con la decoración Navideña, así que no le extrañó que incluso ya hubieran cambiado la destrozada puerta del garaje: allí estaban los muebles normales de los Cullen excepto el piano del que quedaba su hueco, con la chimenea encendida como si alguno le necesitara: Rosalie estaba junto al fuego pintándose las uñas, Emmett sentado a la mesa jugando solo una partida de ajedrez y Jasper y Alice en el sofá. Su amiga se apretaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados a la vez que Jasper le acariciaba la espalda susurrándole algo a volumen de vampiro al oído.

Eso le asustó: ya le había dado mala espina cuando salieron de la habitación y verla de nuevo en trance no le ayudó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo está Edward?- añadió el vampiro- ¿Seguro que el piano no os lo cargasteis vosotros dos?

La mortificación apareció en la casa de Bella y bien creyó que de ahí no se iba a ir nunca, más cuando Emmett además se carcajeó. Rosalie apenas levantó sus ojos perfectos de vampira de su actividad para mirarla condescendiente y Jasper y Alice ni se movieron.

-Edward debe ser insaciable después de 90 años reservándose- insistió socarrón- O al menos eso parecía aquella tarde en tu habitación. Me extraña que no oyéramos los jadeos desde el bosque con lo escandaloso que es- se volvió a carcajear.

Contuvo hasta la respiración, aunque tampoco fue muy difícil dado que la velocidad de su corazón le impedía cargar los pulmones de aire fresco. En serio, ¿aquel día acabaría en algún momento? Cuando Victoria se les plantó delante creía que sería la experiencia más horrible que pudiera vivir en aquel salón, pero estaba bien equivocada.

-Emmett, por favor- dijo la solemne voz de Carlisle detrás de sí- Seguro que Bella y Edward no quieren que sus asuntos íntimos sean del dominio de todos nosotros y menos en tono de mofa.

Bella se volvió para regalarle una mirada de agradecimiento pero allí volvía a estar aquella sonrisa torcida así que quizás se quedó a la mitad. Carlisle llegó hasta ella y le palmeó la espalda tranquilizador con una de sus manos frías.

-¿Lista para volver a casa? – añadió.

-Por favor- suplicó.


	83. Buenos chicos

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva y Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**83. Buenos chicos.**

-Tu padre se quedó muy preocupado al ver a Jacob. Parece que estáis muy unidos a los Black. Aún estaba allí cuando llegamos con él y no quiso irse hasta que terminé de curarle.

Bella dejó de observar despistadamente el paisaje que se sucedía delante de la ventanilla del Mercedes de Carlisle y le miró a él. Aún estaba preocupada por lo que había dejado atrás en la Mansión de los Cullen y quizás Carlisle llevaba hablándole largo rato al que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. La marca en el pecho de Edward se repetía una y otra vez en la mente, saber que cuatro días tendría que quedarse en casa en reposo absoluto, el humor subido de tono de Emmett o la distancia de Alice. Siguió en trance en el sofá e incluso la llamó un par de veces para despedirse, pero sólo se levantó para decirle que mañana ella la llevaría y la traería del instituto. Pero ni un beso de despedida, ni una sonrisa, ni…

-Sí, Billy Black y él son amigos desde hace años y cuando era niña pasaba mucho tiempo en la reserva.

-Son unas personas muy amables.- añadió sin apartar la vista de la carretera, conduciendo a una velocidad humanamente legal- Estaremos eternamente agradecidos por habernos ayudado a deshacernos de los neófitos. Todo habría tomado un cáliz muy feo de no haberlos controlado.

-¿Jacob se pondrá bien?

-Oh, sí. Los licántropos de curan muy rápido, seguro que ahora está mucho mejor que cuando me fui. Costó bastante colocarle los huesos rotos y espero haber acertado con la dosis de morfina, pero enseguida estará totalmente restablecido. No te preocupes. Iré a verle cada día para cambiarle los vendajes.

-Gracias, Carlisle. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho. Excepto Jacob, el resto de los quileutes no son nada tolerantes con vosotros. No tendrías que soportar que te humillen o te insulten.

-Sólo intento hacer lo mejor para todos- sonrió ahora sin mirar a la carretera, como hacía Alice o Edward, antes- Quizá suene algo extraño de la boca de un vampiro sin alma y sigo maldito de todas formas, pero espero, quizás estúpidamente alcanzar un cierto mérito.

Bella abrió la boca para contestar pero tardó unos segundos en hacerlo mientras recapacitada. ¿Carlisle también creía en esa tontería de que no tenía alma? Si alguien tenía alma sobre la faz de la Tierra, ese era él: con su sabiduría, su experiencia y su buen corazón. Él no era un vampiro corriente, no se le podía meter en el mismo saco que Victoria, James, Laurent o incluso a sus _primas súcubos_ que mostraban su interés por Edward. Llevaba siglos luchando contra su sed de sangre, ayudando a personas que hubieran muerto de no tener poderes sobrenaturales o creando a sus semejantes de casos que habían sido perdidos de no haberse encontrado con él. Y aún así todos formaban una familia en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Nunca creía que diría pero no podía estar más en desacuerdo con Carlisle.

-Tú tienes alma del mismo modo que Edward la tiene. No existen personas más buenas que vosotros, y tú eres el mejor de todos.

Carlisle le sonrió y asintió para volver a centrarse en la carretera.

-Eso es muy amable por tu parte, sobre todo considerando que tú sí que la tienes.

-Bueno, no quizás después de…- se detuvo a la vez que los colores subían a su cara. ¡Vaya por Dios! La primera vez en bastante rato que nadie la hacía sentir incómoda y va ella y saca el tema, que no iba a poder dejar correr porque Carlisle la miraba en busca de respuesta-…de…- carraspeó- Edward cree que sigue sin tener alma aunque ahora sea humano porque ha jugado demasiado a ser Dios, y si yo no la perdí al enamorarme de un vampiro seguro que la perdí al haber…- volvió a carraspear. Bueno, Carlisle no era Emmett así que seguro que notaría su bochorno y no bromearía con el tema- tenido sexo antes del matrimonio como Edward quería que nos reservásemos para conservar mi alma aparte de su virginidad.

Carlisle volvió a sonreír, suspiró por la nariz divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es muy típico de Edward, pero no se lo tengas en cuenta: todos somos algo anticuados debido a la época en la que nacimos. Al menos, le has hecho cambiar de idea- volvió a sonreír.

-Ya creía que se trataba de una batalla perdida- suspiró.

-Me lo imagino- ahora sí se rió- Edward puede ser muy cabezota cuando se empeña. Esa cabezonería le hizo volver a ser humano para tener una vida completamente normal contigo.

-Respecto a… esa vida, a nuestro futuro…- contestó Bella-… siento muchísimo que Edward se tenga que separar de vosotros. Es algo que me horroriza. Edward y tú estáis muy unidos y…

-Bella- le tomó una mano que no necesitaba en el volante- mi hijo ha decidido cómo ha querido vivir su vida y con quien y no podía estar más feliz por él. Siento orgullo al saber que te ha elegido a ti, porque si en eso se ha guiado en la educación que le he dado, muy equivocado en nuestra forma de vida no podía estar.

Observándole abriendo los ojos como platos para no romper a llorar, Bella sólo asintió a la vez que él le soltaba cuidadosamente, volvió a centrarse en la carretera, aminoró la velocidad y entró en la zona residencial donde estaba la casa de los Swan.

-¿Recuerdas toda la coartada?- añadió Carlisle, ahora desenfadado.

-Eh, sí, sí. Puedo hacerlo.

-Le he dicho a tu padre que Edward tiene gripe. Estará días sin venir a verte y es una excusa considerable para que esté en casa sin salir ni acudir al instituto.

-Claro, es razonable.

-Todo saldrá bien- añadió.

Aparcó en la rampa de entrada tras el coche patrulla de Charlie Swan y en movimientos humanos se bajó del coche para rodearlo y abrirle cortésmente la puerta, sonriéndole para tenderle la mano. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el brazo al notar el gélido tacto de su piel pero le respondió a la sonrisa. Así cerró el coche y tomándola paternalmente por los hombros la acompañó hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Antes de que nadie picara, Charlie Swan apareció en el umbral. Parecía cansado, estaba sin afeitar, tenía el pelo revuelto, y la ropa arrugada así que Bella aventuró que seguro que no había dormido nada y le había estado esperando aplastado en el sofá.

-Dr. Cullen, gracias por molestarse en traer a Bella.

-No es ninguna molestia, jefe Swan: Bella es parte de la familia- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, claro- rezongó- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?- le preguntó directamente.

-Muy bien, muy divertida. Exceptuando el…- carraspeó arrepintiéndose de su momentánea metedura de pata- hecho de que Edward tenga gripe o lo del accidente de Jacob. El Dr. Cullen nos lo contó a Alice y a mí cuando nos levantamos.

-¿Cómo está…- volvió a rezongar. Bella contó hasta tres para que no le identificara con algún insulto como solía hacer y recordara modales que no hacía en su presencia-… _su chico_?

-Dentro de la normalidad. No podrá volver al instituto en unos cuantos días, pero no reviste ninguna gravedad. Creo que hicimos bien en _aislarle_ antes de que se lo pegara a los demás.

-En serio, Dr. Cullen, no sé cómo lo hace, con tantos chicos. Cuando escuchaba gritar a Jacob al colocarle los huesos y retorcerse de dolor sólo pensaba en arrestarle por inconsciente por haber hecho semejante locura con esas motos endiabladas. Si tú haces algo por el estilo- señaló a Bella- te encerraré en casa de por vida.

-No te preocupes, papá. Lo mío no son las dos ruedas. Y creo que tampoco las cuatro desde el accidente de la camioneta.

Carlisle se rió y palmeó a Charlie en el brazo.

-Son buenos chicos, lo mismo que Bella. Somos muy afortunados. Pero no se lo tome en cuenta al joven Black, son cosas de la edad- sonrió con aquel gesto retorcido que tanto recordaba al de Edward- Será mejor que vuelva, me pasaré por el Hospital, quizás necesiten de mi ayuda por allí.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Dr. Cullen- respondió Bella.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella- contestó él- Jefe Swan.

Se quedó quieta en el porche viendo como Carlisle volvía sobre sus pasos y se metía en su coche, y le saludó con la mano cuando arrancó y les correspondió con el claxon. Volvió a pensar cómo alguien como él no iba a tener alma, era incluso más hermoso por dentro que por fuera – y eso que parecía el hermano más joven del dios Zeus -, había ayudado a Jacob, aceptaba que Edward hubiera luchado por su mortalidad cuando claramente era su _hijo favorito_ y su primer compañero, amaba pasionalmente a Esme y acogía al resto de los Cullen bajo su ala, enseñándoles sus experiencias y sabidurías de la vida. Y ahora, cuando no tenía por qué, acudía a hacer horas extras al Hospital y por seguro le sería mucho más fácil haberse entregado a sus instintos como había hecho Victoria o el resto de los vampiros.

Carlisle y los Cullen estaban más cerca de ser cualquier Dios que algo maldito. ¿Cómo podían si quiera creerlo?

Las cábalas de Bella se vieron interrumpidas al caminar dentro de casa por un súbito y poco habitual abrazo de su padre. Fue tan efusivo que la hizo retroceder y se quedó ahogada en la camisa de franela arrugada de su padre con olor a humo y cerveza. En cuanto la soltara se iría directa a la lavadora, eso ya pasaba de castaño oscuro.

-Papá…- musitó.

-Te he echado de menos, Bells, demonios.

-Si sólo he pasado la noche fuera- dijo ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero después de ver lo ocurrido a Jacob pensé… que he sido muy poco flexible contigo últimamente cuando realmente no has hecho nada malo. ¿Te has enamorado de _un capullo_? Podía ser peor, al menos él no se pasea haciendo el cafre por el bosque con una moto.

Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada en cuanto su padre le soltó pensando que quizás cambiada de opinión cuando supiera que Edward y ella habían atravesado la puerta del garaje de la Mansión de los Cullen con el Jeep de Emmett y los únicos que realmente habían tenido un accidente de tráfico. Después eso quedó en segundo plano porque seguramente no le importara al saber que ahora la conversación sobre la _implicación física cuando te enamoras de una persona_ había llegado a un escala superior y que eso de ser virgen y _no tener intención de cambiar esa condición en un periodo muy corto de tiempo_ era la mentira más gorda de toda esa mañana, así que realmente se sintió mal. Además, que estuviera enfadado con Jacob no era nada justo porque su estado fue el fruto de haberles protegido así que mejor desviar el tema y disculparse ya que él no podía.

-Estoy segura de que Jake no tenía la intención de haberse puesto en peligro y solamente se trató de un accidente que le podía haber pasado a cualquiera.

-No lo sé, Bella. Él y todos esos chicos de la reserva van por ahí como si fueran indestructibles así que en cierto modo me alegro de esa cura de humildad. Más aún que el Dr. Cullen fuera tan amable de asistirle en casa cuando claramente en La Push le tienen una cierta aversión que no logro a comprender. Estaba tan preocupado por Jake como si uno de sus chicos estuviera ahí tendido y le dio los mejores cuidados. Y casi me alegro que tú prefieras a _uno de los chicos del Dr. Cullen_ que a Jake porque al menos una cosa tengo que agradecerle: es más responsable que él respecto a tu seguridad.

Bella abrió la boca para responder, primero para agradecer su compresión con los Cullen y a seguir quitándole hierro al asunto del accidente de Jacob, pero levantó un dedo haciéndola callar y prosiguió con su discurso.

-Tengo que confesarte que desde que _ese capullo_ se fue, siempre albergué la esperanza que te olvidaras de él y vieras en Jacob lo que él no te podía dar: Jacob es lo más cercano que tenemos a una familia y él te mantendría atada a Forks y a mí. Además, siempre me ha parecido muy maduro para su edad y la mitad que a ti te faltaba porque ha tenido que cuidar físicamente de su padre desde muy joven, del mismo modo que tú tuviste que cuidar emocionalmente de tu madre. Con su vuelta has debido notar mis últimos cartuchos desesperados para que vieras en él lo que yo quería que vieras, así que te debo más de una disculpa y no me volveré a meter en tu vida: si es _a Edward_ a quien realmente quieres, solamente me limitaré a ser feliz por ti.

Exhaló aire y se rascó la frente para proseguir:

-Esta noche ha sido la más extraña de mi vida: Billy parecía un saco de avispas y desde que llegué a La Push no dejó de nevar. Me pareció que él sabría que no podríamos salir al lago pero en ningún momento intentó cambiar de planes, así que nos quedamos toda la noche sentados en su salón, mirando al fuego y contando leyendas de su tribu como si realmente me quisiera allí con él. Juraría que sabía que algo estaba pasando y que estaba esperando que los chicos vinieran a avisarle que Jake había sufrido el accidente, así que quizás se me ha pegado algo de la superstición de los quileutes. Por eso déjame decirte una cosa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué…- titubeó Bella-… es?

-Prométeme una cosa: No te montaré ningún número, pero avísame con la suficiente antelación cuando decidas irte con él. Sea donde sea no pondré ninguna pega. Confiaré en ti como me has pedido. Sólo déjame ayudarte a hacer las maletas, acompañarte al aeropuerto y poder decirte adiós.

Bella sólo asintió y así volvió a estrechar a su padre que le aceptó para besarle la cabeza. Tenía hasta el último vello de su cuerpo de punta, estaba embargada por la emoción y le faltaba muy poco para romper a llorar de felicidad. Cambiaría esa frase que pensó sobre aquella mañana, que se había tornado de la más maravillosa a la más aterradora porque a medida que pasaban las horas mejorara como si siguiera con Edward en su habitación, más sabiendo que su padre por fin comprendía lo que ella sentía por los Cullen y dándole la esperanza que los meses que quedaran de aquí a junio, con todo lo que ellos conllevaba – decirle la noticia de la boda, preparar la matriculación en Dartmouth y su mudanza a Nueva Inglaterra – serían lo más parecido a un camino de rosas de lo que se esperaba.

Sintió hasta deseos de contárselo todo, el magnífico futuro que les esperaba a ella y a Edward que sabía a través de los ojos de Alice, pero se contuvo porque quizás tanta información no podría ser digerida por la recién estrenada comprensión de su padre.

-Gracias por dejarme venir a vivir aquí contigo- murmuró-. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado nunca.

-Y yo, pequeña, y yo. Hace tres meses no lo pensaba, pero me alegro de haberme equivocado.

Súbitamente, Charlie la soltó y sorbió la nariz para apartar la cara. Bella hizo lo mismo pero después sonrió porque estaba tan emocionado como ella, algo muy agradable de descubrir: al fin sabía de quién había heredado su facilidad de anegar sus ojos con lágrimas. Le acarició el brazo para reconfortarle.

-¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde?- preguntó Bella- Me gustaría ir a visitar a Jacob a La Push, y como no tengo coche…

-No tienes que sentirte obligada por…- se disculpó él- Si prefieres ir a ver a…- carraspeó- _Edward_ a la Mansión, yo te llevaré.

-No, no, quiero hacerlo. Y llevarle algo de comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero mañana te recordaré tu amabilidad cuando quiera ir a pasar _todas las tardes_ después de clase hasta que se recupere.

-Seguro que lo harás- respondió con una sonrisa.


	84. Viejo amigo

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**84. Viejo amigo.**

El invierno hacía más estragos en el poco original clima de Forks y a las 3 de la tarde, ya empezaba a caer la noche. La negrura salía del bosque que franqueaba la carretera de camino a La Push a medida que Bella y Charlie se dirigían hacia el norte con la única compañía la aburrida emisora policial de fondo. El ayudante del jefe Swan encadenada bostezo con bostezo y aparte de una anciana del pueblo que se le habían helado las cañerías, poca actividad más había tenido.

Bella miraba despistadamente el paisaje pensando cómo aquel blanco sucio que iba desapareciendo con la lluvia que formaba en la cuneta un arrollo de agua embarrada le había parecido tan terrible horas antes cuando estaba perdida entre la espesura de los árboles en busca de La Push creyendo haber dejado atrás a Edward. O cuando el cuerpo agónico de Jacob en forma de lobo estaba delante de ella en la oportunidad que había tenido Victoria de matarla. O Alice desmembrándola con aquellos chasquidos tan nauseabundos.

Batió la cabeza para olvidar esa parte. Todo, en definitiva.

A partir de ahora, haría como Charlie: ignorar los sucesos paranormales que ocurrían en su pueblo.

Aparcó el coche patrulla delante del garaje de los Black y sin mediar palabra, abrió su puerta para ir hacia el maletero y sacar un paraguas. Así y cargando con la bolsa de comida que había preparado Bella, le abrió su puerta, la ayudó a salir y tomándola de los hombros comenzaron a caminar hacia la pequeña cabaña.

Esa era otra buena cosa de Charlie: cuando no tenía nada que decir, no decía nada. En el transcurso de la mañana apenas habían hablado de la colada, la comida o quién lavaría los platos. Después le preguntó a qué hora estaría lista para ir a la reserva y sólo tocó el claxon cuando le esperaba sentado en el coche patrulla.

Billy Black abrió la puerta antes de que picaran y les recibió con una gran sonrisa. Una diferencia considerable desde la última vez que había ido a visitarle y más contando que el estado de Jacob era claramente culpa de ella y de su relación con las _sanguijuelas_, como los quileutes llamaban a los Cullen. Bien creyó que le atropellaría los tobillos con su silla de ruedas en cuanto su padre no mirara, pero no, le dijo que Jacob le esperaba en su habitación y así invitó a Charlie a tomar una cerveza junto al fuego.

Bella cruzó despacio y dando las gracias de la sala de estar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones. Hacía siglos que no entraba en aquella casa pero recordaba de cuando era niña que la de Jacob era la primera a la derecha e incluso recordaba que años atrás un dibujo de un lobo bajo letras de colores con su nombre identificaban al propietario. Bastante profético si lo pensabas.

Ahora ya no había nada. Sólo una pintura desconchada y una manilla pasada de moda la que no agarró hasta haber picado antes.

-¿Jake? Soy Bella.

Desde dentro oyó al chico revolverse acompañado de un crujir de muelles para decirle que pasara, así que obedeció. Entornó la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza antes del resto del cuerpo para sonreír. Estaba preparada para lo que iba a encontrarse: Carlisle había dicho que tenía dos costillas rotas, una pierna, un hombro dislocado además de golpes y magulladuras pero la última vez que lo había visto aún no había vuelto a su forma humana así que le sobrecogió ver su natural piel morena llena de cardenales además de aquella cara de dolor. Estaba tendido en una pequeña cama que apenas le cubría toda la envergadura, tapando una pierna con una manta tejida de vivos colores y motivos nativos, la otra con un vendaje sobresalía hacia la izquierda, por estar en casa ni siquiera llevaba camiseta y el resto de los moratones quedaban a la vista junto con el vendaje que le sujetaba el hombro y el que le comprimía las costillas.

Intentó incorporarse para quedar sentando a la vez que Bella accedía a la pequeña habitación pero sólo pudo compungir el gesto con otro crujido de los muelles del somier, así que ella se apresuró para ayudarle.

-No te muevas.

-Estoy bien.

Iba a contestar un "_no lo pareces_", pero era la segunda vez que iba a mantener esa conversación ese día así que simplemente suspiró.

-Carlisle dijo que te pondrás bien.

-Sí, el _doctor Colmillos_ es bastante optimista aunque yo me sienta como si me hubiera atropellado un camión, sobre todo después de jugar conmigo como si fuera una cobaya inyectándome vete tú a saber qué.

-Debes hacerle caso, él sólo quiere que te pongas bien.

-O mantenerme aquí inmovilizado para que _su Cullen_ tenga vía libre del todo. ¿No te has parado a pensarlo?

-Jake…- suspiró de nuevo Bella.

El chico frunció el ceño para después levantar una ceja sonriendo así que Bella captó que estaba bromeando lo que la animó a sentarse en la cama – con cuidado – para darle un golpecito en el brazo que no tenía herido.

-Burro- añadió.

-No lo puedo evitar- sonrió de nuevo- ¿Cómo está _él_?

-Bastante magullado y dolorido pero se pondrá bien. Carlisle también le tiene inmovilizado en la cama y con calmantes, si te sirve de consuelo.

-No mucho porque él te podrá tener de enfermera, pero la vida es así de injusta- respondió en otra sonrisa- Me alegro que todo saliera bien. Cuando esa _sanguijuela asquerosa_ me estrelló contra el árbol y vi a _tu Cullen_ salir volando por encima de su cabeza para quedarse allí tirado, pensé que realmente _la pelirroja_ se saldría con la suya. Los chicos estaban desconcentrados y la cosa se estaba yendo de madre. Menos mal que apareció _la pequeñaja_. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que con lo canija que es iba a arrancarle la cabeza a _la pelirroja_?

-Sí, es bastante impresionante. Y poético: Victoria sólo buscaba venganza y realmente la vengada fue ella porque por culpa de James, Alice fue transformada.

-Oh- suspiró dejando los labios formando una "o"- Sí, no deja de ser... _original_.

Asintiendo, Bella bajó la cabeza para estirar la manta a la vez que tapaba la otra pierna de Jacob. No parecía que le hiciera falta porque incluso desde el otro lado de la cama podía notar el calor flameante que desprendía, pero se hizo un silencio incómodo que quiso tapar con una actividad.

-Supongo que… se irán, ¿no? Cuando tú y… _Edward_ os vayáis.

Bella levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, conmocionada por oírle pronunciar su nombre. Sin insulto, calificativo, ni acritud. Puede que hasta diera un saltito en la cama por la impresión. Primero Charlie y después Jacob. No estaba preparada para tanta novedad.

-Sí, eso parece. Le he estado preguntando sobre el futuro a Alice y actuó de una manera extraña cuando le pedí que mirara el suyo y el del resto de los Cullen. No parece que sea muy bueno.

-Os echarán de menos, seguro que es eso.

Volviendo a asentir ahora se centró en una de las pelotillas que formaba la manta junto a su pierna.

-¿Me invitarás a la boda?

Le miró de hito en hito, completamente sorprendida. Y allí no había ni una sonrisita ni ninguna ceja levantada con gesto pícaro, así que el silencio se hizo más incómodo a la vez que ese sentimiento de egoísmo crecía en su interior. Estaba allí postrado en una cama por protegerles cuando le había dicho claramente lo que sentía por ella y encima quería ser amable preguntándole por sus planes de boda con _otro_.

-No hace falta que…- murmuró Bella-… hablemos de eso si no quieres.

Con un nuevo crujido de somier, Jacob se apoyó en el brazo bueno para volver a incorporarse y quedar totalmente sentado recostado sobre su cabecero y así dijo:

-Bella, me rindo. Él gana. ¿Quién si no? Tenía a Charlie de mi lado, pero no me di cuenta que debía de tenerte a ti. Además, después de contarle lo del accidente en moto, creo que he perdido los puntos de ventaja. Sí que he sido un burro por intentar que sintieras algo por mí cuando realmente en tu corazón no hay sitio para nadie más que _él_. Y hasta me cae bien, qué narices. Luchó por ti cuando incluso tiene fuerza humana y estuvo a punto de perder la batalla. Y tú cuando le viste allí tendido junto a mí, sólo corriste a socorrerle _a él_. Y me alegro, porque tampoco hubiera podido hacer mucho por mí.

-Jake…- musitó.

-No, no digas nada. Sólo perdona si te puse entre la espada y la pared. No te culpo porque vinieras en busca de ayuda para protegerle porque yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar y he luchado al lado de los Cullen y lo volvería a hacer aunque sea éste el resultado. No iré más de héroe porque es inútil intentar impresionarte cuando él ha hecho algo que yo jamás voy a hacer por ti: volver a ser humano. Y he visto que aunque no lo fuera, como lo fue, también te gustaría más que yo.

Bella intentó contar hasta tres y a la par serenarse y controlar la respiración. Había aguantado demasiado las lágrimas hoy y ya se le iban a escapar. Estaba tan emocionada, tan embargada, tan sobrecogida y tan sentimental que era tonto reprimirse. No podía creer que alguien estuviera luchando por ella, Jacob con toda su fuerza sobrenatural, su magia y su valentía, sobre todo cuando le había dejado claro que tenía la puerta cerrada y más después de aquel día que podía haber acabado con él. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Nada. Ni física ni psíquicamente. Y aún así dos personas maravillosamente gloriosas como era Edward y como era Jacob veían algo que nunca nadie en 18 años había visto.

Algo en Forks volvía a los chicos locos de remate, seguro.

¿Qué podía decir ante eso? ¿Lo que le contestó aquella noche en el coche cuando se creyó que no era más que una cabezonería adolescente? Así que de nuevo se quedó callada y sólo sorbió la nariz para no notara que lloraba.

-Así que…- añadió Jacob en un gran suspiro a la vez que separaba el brazo que no estaba herido teatralmente- aquí me tienes, como querías: tu amigo de nuevo dispuesto a sacarte de quicio.

El gesto relajó el ambiente y Bella se echó a reír entre las lágrimas. Así se deslizó hacia él y le estrechó con cuidado para besarle su mejilla flameante. Y se quedó unos instantes escuchando el corazón de Jacob que latía mucho más deprisa que cualquier otro que hubiera escuchado antes y oliendo su piel con aquella esencia tan particular a musgo y a madera.

-Gracias- musitó.

-De nada- contestó él- Espero la invitación, en serio.

-Mira tu buzón cuando te enteres que a Charlie le ha dado un ataque al corazón y está en el Hospital- bromeó Bella.

-A los Cullen les van las cosas a los grande- añadió divertido- Cambia llevarte al Baile de Graduación por llevarte al altar, ¿cómo decir que no a algo así?

-No se trata de eso- explicó- Edward fue educado en 1900 y es muy importante para él que nos casemos antes de irnos a vivir juntos. He intentado hacerle cambiar de idea, casarnos como la gente normal a los 30, pero…

-Ya- dijo él- Discutir con un vampiro que se volvió humano para no convertirte a ti en vampiro parece bastante _chungo_.

Bella suspiró divertida y Jacob se rió, así que animada, añadió:

-Gracias por todo, Jacob, en serio: por haber hecho de nexo entre tu _alfa_ y los Cullen, por haberme quitado a Victoria de encima y por… aceptar a Edward. De verdad, no habrá manera en la que pagarte el enorme corazón que has demostrado tener.

-Aún espero ese deportivo- le guiñó un ojo.

Un carraspeo en el pasillo les hizo mirar hacia la puerta y tras un par de crujidos, se entornó. Charlie Swan apareció en el umbral retorciendo el bigote. Miró la cama, miró donde Bella estaba sentada y siguió su mano apoyada en la manta hasta llegar al brazo del chico que no se tocaban. Sólo levantó una ceja al hacer contacto visual con él, pero se dirigió únicamente a su hija.

-Se hace tarde, Bells y quería pasarme por la comisaría para comprobar que todo va bien.

-Claro, enseguida me despido.

Volvió a mirar a Bella, el brazo y al chico. Y así carraspeó para dar un golpecito en el marco.

-Te espero en el coche.

Se giró sobre sus talones y dejando la puerta abierta despareció pasillo adelante. Jacob se volvió a reír.

-¿Ves por qué me rindo? Jamás me dejaría subir al piso superior y con una pierna rota dudo que pueda escalar a tu ventana como hace la pequeñaja.

Bella suspiró divertida y le dio un golpecito en el codo de camaradería, él se quedó sonriendo.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Volveré a verte, si quieres.

-Yo te llamaré cuando me encuentre mejor.

Sin presionarle, Bella contestó:

-Como prefieras- y se levantó- Descansa y haz caso a Carlisle. Te curarás mucho antes.

Asintió y se le quedó mirando sonriendo sin separar los labios. Titubeando, dudando que quizás no era lo correcto, se entornó hacia él para abrazarle pero como Jacob le correspondió lo hizo para besarle de nuevo en la mejilla. Después pensó que con todo lo que había hecho por ella y lo que había arriesgado, no era una buena manera de despedirse así que se deslizó hasta besarle suavemente en los labios, simplemente posando los suyos encima sin ninguna pretensión más. Él le correspondió haciendo que sonaran y después le miró a los ojos, sonriendo:

-No tenías razón: no necesitaba probar con ningún otro.

-Entonces, me alegro que dejes de ser _Bella Swan_ para ser la _señora Cullen_- respondió con una nueva sonrisa- Hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto, Jake.

Sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación, cruzó el pasillo, saludó a Billy Black con la mano que seguía delante del fuego y caminó hacia la puerta abierta. Charlie ya esperaba en el coche como había anunciado, pero con el motor en marcha y las luces encendidas pero ni siquiera la prisa que tenía su padre por marcharse le cohibió de disfrutar de aquella paz y aquella tranquilidad. ¿Qué oía? Nada. Apenas el ronroneo del coche patrulla, algunas gaviotas y el mar que se abría hacia el norte. Respiró el frío de la noche que caía sobre cada rincón de La Push y después miró el cielo tan plomizo que las nubes parecían opacas.

Pensó que nunca el crepúsculo podría ponerle triste como se lo ponía a Edward _antes_ cuando decía que para todo el mundo anunciaba el final de un día, ya que para él nunca se acababan. La sensación de ese día quería que no acabara nunca. A partir de ahora tendría un montón de crepúsculos que serían como el primero que vivió con él _humano_ porque nada les iba a separar y nada les iba a acechar entre las sombras, en el bosque, como todas estas semanas.

¿Qué les podría hacer daño a partir de ahora?

Absolutamente nada…

… O al menos, eso era lo que creía.

***. Fin.***

* * *

**Nota:** _Esta historia acaba aquí, pero si quieres saber qué ocurrirá con esta Bella y este Edward humano y todas esas preguntas sin resolver que quedan, su secuela "**Penumbra**" te está esperando. Ve a mi perfil y ¡comienza a leer!_

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que con vuestros comentarios habéis hecho que desee y desee escribir más y mas._

_Noe._


End file.
